


[银英][莱杨]十年（第一稿）

by KUN_63



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, 银河英雄传说
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 249,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KUN_63/pseuds/KUN_63
Summary: 杨出生在帝国，与少年皇帝莱因哈特的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

01  
这个星球的北半球，就快要进入夏天，炎热的暑气没有影响到整个银河帝国的运行，几十年来不断发展的良好政治局势为整个银河系的良性发展奠定了良好的基础。  
从继承皇位起，年轻的凯撒皇帝就励精图治，帝国的经济、政治、军事都得到长足发展，10年前帝国首都从奥丁迁徙至费沙，国家更是飞速前进，解决了各星域独立问题，统一了整个银河系，基本消灭了大规模战争。对于年仅34岁正值青年的皇帝，无论是当今的政论者还是后世的历史学家都给予了极高的评价，甚至有历史学家将其称为“银河系的屋大维”。  
费沙原本是帝国名义下的自治星球，各方面享受孤立权，若安分守己也就算了，最后一任权利者鲁宾斯基妄图在帝国和原同盟之间保持中立，从而巩固自己的经济地位，早就对其无法忍受的皇帝派遣有“帝国双壁”之名的罗严塔尔和米达麦亚攻下费沙，掌握经济权，并迁都至此。此后以费沙为中心，经济文化交流顺利开展。皇帝又在此建立了新的新无忧宫，样式比奥丁的旧皇宫更加现代奢华。在后世的评价中，建造费沙新无忧宫经常被批评为“劳民伤财”，但由于凯撒皇帝在当世的旷世功绩和特定历史条件下人民对其近乎疯狂的崇拜，建造一座雄伟壮观的皇家御用宫殿在那个时期显得那么理所当然。  
费沙的新无忧宫坐落于北半球，选址经过多位地理专家实地考察，定在回归线以北的季风地带，有明显的季节分别，因受季风季候影响，冬天寒冷多雪，夏天温热潮湿。  
费沙的新无忧宫占地面积并不比奥丁的大多少，但每个宫殿都各有特色，整座宫殿富丽堂皇金碧辉煌，融合了地球上不同民族的建筑风格，收藏了很多珍贵的古董文物。  
尊贵的皇帝陛下居住的主宫以祖先的姓为名，称为罗严克拉姆宫，这座宫殿无疑是全新无忧宫里最奢华最璀璨的建筑，进入占地面积最大的罗严克拉姆宫，有一片巨大的草地，种满了各式植物，沿着长长的路向内，会发现，路边都是精美的大理石露天雕塑，使用特殊石料制作而成的大理石不会因为下雨而被腐化，象征了皇朝的固久，尽管历史表明，永久的皇朝本身并不存在。  
罗严克拉姆宫正殿门口，有一座巨大的音乐喷泉，喷泉底部是帝国星域的版图，这座花了设计师和工匠们近10年时间制作而成的喷水池中间有两个紧密连接在一起的雕塑，其中一个便是现任皇帝，另一个是建立了无上功勋的帝国元帅，若没有他们，就没有现在的银河帝国。  
皇帝陛下每天早上和大臣们在离罗严克拉姆宫不远的白露宫商议国事，结束后就回到罗严克拉姆宫处理文件。  
“陛下，这是皇家医疗院送来的报告。”艾密尔•冯•齐列恭敬地将手中的文件奉给坐在写字台前批阅公文的皇帝，随后深深地敬了个礼。他是个认真而细致的人，而且对莱因哈特绝对忠诚并且医术高超，除此之外，皇帝非常喜欢他的声音。尽管已近30岁，但一直没有变声，仿佛小男孩般稚嫩的声音让莱因哈特觉得安心放松。  
金发青年一向冷酷的眼神缓和了些许，他金色的长发垂在健美的肩膀上，细长的脖颈优美地伸直，露出全银河都为之失色的绝美容貌。他的眼睛比最昂贵的钻石还要耀眼，他的鼻梁比雕塑家刻意塑造得还要坚挺，双颊到下颚的曲线比画家画得还要流畅，这个集全宇宙的权力与美貌为一体的男人就是全银河系的皇帝——莱因哈特•冯•罗严克拉姆  
02  
接过御医总管艾密尔•冯•齐列递过来的文件，一个字一个字地认真阅读。  
“他们说，手术，过几天就可以进行。”艾密尔小心地道。  
莱因哈特点点头，唇角的一丝微笑表现出他的期待和欣喜，艾密尔知道，皇帝陛下等被冰封起来的那个人，已经等了十年，那个倾注了莱因哈特全部感情的宇宙第一智将，也只有那样一个人，才能够配得上银河帝国的最高统帅吧。  
拿起桌子上的杯子，喝了一口，顿时甘醇香甜的味道在味蕾中散开来，这是那个人最喜欢的茶，除了书籍和白兰地，红茶似乎是他唯一的物欲。  
“陛下，您已忙了一上午，请休息下吧！”艾密尔劝谏道。  
看了一眼墙边放置的座钟，莱因哈特点点头：“陪朕去皇家御医馆。”  
艾密尔安静地跟随莱因哈特在装饰华美的宫殿里步行，皇帝陛下的背影都是那么挺拔威严，让周围的水晶镜都黯然失色，对这样一个人献出自己的忠心，他从未觉得后悔过。  
“父皇！”童声响起，一个和莱因哈特一样金发碧眼的小少年出现，10岁光景，身边还有一个红发的小少年，两人年龄相仿。  
“怎么了？亚历山大？赫菲？”  
赫菲是某次莱因哈特视察费沙的孤儿院时，带回皇宫来的孩子，当时他才3岁。诚然，他像自己的密友吉尔菲艾斯一样的红色头发吸引了他，但他脸上的孤独和绝然让银河最高的皇帝陛下动了恻隐之心，将他带回宫来，恰好皇姐安妮罗洁来看望莱因哈特，一眼就相中了小赫菲，她和吉尔菲艾斯大公婚后多年无子，便将赫菲带回家，自此，赫菲就成了帝国贵族吉尔菲艾斯公爵的儿子，和皇太子亚历山大一起长大。  
亚历山大和赫菲的感情相当好，两人性格互补，从他们身上，莱因哈特可以看到银河帝国的光辉未来。  
“父皇是要去看亲王殿下吗？”亚历山大小心翼翼地问。  
莱因哈特点点头。  
“那，我可以一起去吗？”  
莱因哈特露出了慈父般的微笑，“随朕来吧。”  
03  
大得出奇的新无忧宫设计精良，主要干道可供车辆行驶，四人乘自动车来到皇家御医馆，早已等候在一边的医生和仆人站直了一排，莱因哈特并不喜欢这种排场，即使不少帝国老臣多次劝谏他，如果没有相应的排场，会影响皇家威严，他也依旧对这种夸张的繁文缛节敬谢不敏。  
戴好口罩，穿上消毒服，来到冰封的棺木前。  
负责此项计划的是阿尔伯特教授，他恭敬地道：“陛下，还有几天，手术就可以进行。”  
莱因哈特似乎没有听到他的话，只是抚摸着冰冷的玻璃，棺木里注入了无色无味的低温液态氮，没有一点儿空气。那个人安祥地睡在里面，被花儿簇拥着，黑色的短发，像雪花一样白的肌肤，他穿着十分雍容华贵的元帅服，身上别着的勋章多得简直可以织衣服。  
无论在朝野还是民间，这个被成为“魔术师”或“奇迹”的传奇男子都具有相当高的威望，在他指挥的大大小小战役中，没有一场失败，即使敌方兵力大大超过自己。  
“就像白雪王子呢。”赫菲悄悄说。  
“才不是！明明是睡美人！”同样阅读过地球时代《格林童话》的亚历山大道，“唔……也不是，元帅才不是等待王子拯救的人。”他转身看向自己的父亲，“元帅什么时候才能醒来啊？我好想让他教我用兵之道哦。”亚历山大无限期待地感叹道。  
“朕就是在你这个年龄时，向他学习的。”莱因哈特感慨地道，他的眼神幽幽地看着被冰封住的黑发元帅，思绪沉浸在某个特定的时间段，仿佛那个空间里，只有他和他。  
******  
“气死朕了！”说话的是一个穿着华丽的少年，他有一头阳光般闪亮的金发，以及令人联想到蓝玉的苍冰色眼眸，五官精致端正，容姿几乎称得上秀美，是一位少见的绝色少年。  
而身边留着火红色头发的同伴，在他的光芒下略显黯淡，可也绝对称得上是俊秀之姿。“莱因哈特陛下，这也是没有办法的事。”红发少年齐格飞•冯•吉尔菲艾斯劝道。  
银河帝国名义上的皇帝莱因哈特并非池中之物，他生来就应该是翱翔宇宙的黄金狮子。即使是群莺乱舞、百花盛开的花园，或是大理石建造的水晶宫殿，都不适合当莱因哈特的栖身之地，但作为没有亲政的年幼皇帝，他目前也只能对着新无忧宫的墙壁发牢骚了。  
莱因哈特•冯•罗严克拉姆，10岁，银河帝国的第14任皇帝。他的祖先结束了长达几个世纪的各惑星纷争后，统一了银河，并创造了以“银河帝国”为国名的国家。这位缔造了人类自文明以来首次全民统一奇迹的皇帝对整个银河实行中央集权制度，不过银河实在太大了，当地球上都不能完全实行的制度，扩大到银河时，自然更加捉襟见肘，47岁正值壮年的第一任皇帝有统一银河的能力，却没有治理银河的天赋，每天处理国事20小时，不到50岁就撒手人寰，留下数十亿人口的烂摊子给他儿子，吸取了父亲教训的第二代皇帝将制度改成中央集权下的联邦制，曾经使银河在一定程度上良性运转了一百年，然而藩镇割剧的危机再次出现，不少星域企图从银河帝国独立出去，其中最强大的就是自由行星同盟。  
在银河帝国关押流放者的牛郎星第七行星上，关押的都是政治犯，他们中，有不少反对罗严克拉姆皇朝的共和主义者，亚雷•海尼森便是其中之一，具有领袖气质的他振臂一呼，星球上的流放者云集响应，他利用冰制造出宇宙飞船，带着40万人逃离银河帝国，一步一步航向银河系的最深处进发，那是一个充满巨星、矮星、变光星等危险区域的巨大空间。  
在漫长的旅途中，他们失去了敬爱的领导人海尼森，并且损失了一半以上的人口，但这个长征确实成功了，到达了适合人类生存的星球，为了纪念他们伟大的国父，首都被命名为海尼森。  
04  
自由行星同盟的建国者们所具有的勤奋与热情史上罕见，在努力的耕耘下，他们的势力急速充实稳固。政府推行多产奖励政策，人口因而大为增加，国家体制已趋于完备，农工的生产力也大幅提升。  
等消息传到罗严克拉姆皇朝的首都奥丁时，自由行星同盟已经控制了部分银河帝国的惑星，控制了交通要道，俨然成为与其对立的存在。帝国内的异议份子知道有一独立的势力在对抗帝国后为求安身立命之所，大批人潮纷纷逃亡，蜂拥流入自由行星同盟。本着来者不拒的精神，自由行星同盟接纳陆续涌入的男男女女。这批人潮除了共和主义者之外，还包括在宫廷内部权力斗争中失败的皇亲国戚和贵族等等。接纳他们之后，自由行星同盟人口大为膨胀。  
银河帝国向来以人类社会唯一的支配者自居，即使自由行星同盟的地位和实力已等同于银河帝国，罗严克拉姆皇朝在官方公文中仍称自由行星同盟为“叛乱势力”，也有少部分学者称其为“权力机构”，当然，他们的下场有点……  
纷乱的战争持续到第13任皇帝，也就是莱因哈特•冯•罗严克拉姆的父亲，当皇位交到他手上时，银河帝国已褪去了昔日的威严与光彩，民怨沸腾，不满的情绪如排山倒海的巨浪般汹涌淹至，独立运动此起彼伏，危机重重！窝囊而懦弱的13任皇帝整日与酒为伍，不到30岁就一命归西，留下长公主安妮罗洁和皇长子莱因哈特，按照帝国宪法，皇位先传子再传女，莱因哈特就这样继承了皇位。  
现年仅10岁的他还没有到亲政年龄——16岁，由几位辅政大臣把持朝政。  
每天，莱因哈特坐在议事厅“黑珍珠室”最前端正中央的金黄色豪华龙椅上，象征性地处理政务，官员分文武两排列坐。  
目前银河帝国的统治阶层分裂为两派，一是保皇派，以立典拉德为核心；另一为反保皇派，由布朗胥百克及立典亥姆联手主阵。两派的争斗时有发生，而年幼的莱因哈特就在这夹缝中生存，虽说立典拉德似乎是站在莱因哈特这一边的，但当今天莱因哈特说他要学习兵法和治国之道时，掌握国玺和诏书的宰相兼国务尚书却粗暴地拒绝了他。  
这就是莱因哈特发那么大火气的原因。  
“陛下，要不，我们到军校战略部偷听他们上课吧？”  
“什么？朕身为皇帝，居然要去偷听？”  
“可是，现在您的老师都是立典拉德、立典亥姆和布朗胥百克分别按插的人手，他们不会将您想要学的东西教给您的。”  
“说起那帮老头子，朕就有气，立典拉德派过来的人和立典亥姆派过来的天天在朕耳边聒噪，他们两个人的名字还该死的相似，恨不得把他们烤了吃！”莱因哈特露出了符合他年龄的幼稚想法。  
“这是安妮罗洁公主帮忙弄的两套军校预备役的制服……”其实出这个主意的不是吉尔菲艾斯，而是安妮罗洁。  
正值少女时代的安妮罗洁留着一头和皇弟莱因哈特一样的金发，吉尔菲艾斯第一次见到她，她身着华贵高雅的礼服。作为贵族和皇帝伴读的红发少年见过不少衣着华丽、穿金戴银的贵妇人。但同样的绫罗绸缎，钻石翡翠，安妮罗洁穿戴起来却别有一番气质。而她也不是只懂粉饰外表而不修内心的皇家公主，知书达理的安妮罗洁利用自己长公主的地位，明里暗里不知为皇弟挡去多少危险和障碍。  
05  
“……好吧……我们去军校……”想到皇姐安妮罗洁，莱因哈特放下皇帝的架子，口中叨念着“有没有好好洗过啊”一边乖乖换上制服。  
坐在自动车里，年幼的莱因哈特像看到新奇有趣的电影一样，“哇~吉尔菲艾斯，那个是什么？这东西好好玩哦~”  
“莱因哈特大人……请尽量平静些……”看到第一次微服出宫的莱因哈特一脸兴奋的表情，吉尔菲艾斯觉得有些无奈又有些心疼，莱因哈特固然聪明好学，可一直关在深宫中的他少有到外面来的经历，每天面对尔虞我诈的勾心斗角，这次出门对莱因哈特来说，简直像放风一样，当然，也难免有点像——富家公子进了农场。  
为了按捺住自己的兴奋，莱因哈特一遍遍警告自己出来的目的——绝对要夺回属于自己的皇权，绝对要收复自己的银河帝国！  
两个人兜兜转转进入军校，气氛为之一变，不同于皇宫的过分奢侈，不同于民间的过分实用，军校肃穆而简洁的建筑风格在第一时间就将因出宫而雀跃不已的莱因哈特震得冷静了下来。  
“这里，就是军校……”  
奥丁军事学院群绿茵环抱，环境幽雅，教员和学生在这里形成了一座军校城，校门上大大地写着校名和校训——为打胜仗而受训  
走入校门，迎面而立的是军校机关办公大楼，博物馆和军官俱乐部分立两侧，再往里走，是举行阅兵式的操场和综合体育场。奥丁军事学院博物馆里面陈列着身穿历代军服的蜡像人物、有关历史和人物资料。博物馆旁边是图书馆，其面积和博物馆不相上下。另外还有学员们课余时间休息、娱乐、会客的学员之家。再向后，是并排而立的学员宿舍楼和食堂，还有医疗中心、洗衣房、电影院等设施。  
“在那里！快追！”几个人突然不知从哪里窜了出来，莱因哈特和吉尔菲艾斯原本就是惊弓之鸟，一听这声音，赶紧向偏僻的树丛躲去，一不小心，就和吉尔菲艾斯分了开来。  
“好痛……”一个懒洋洋的声音在躲进树林的莱因哈特脚下响起。  
初出茅庐的皇帝陛下，声音略有些颤抖，但从小的良好家教和身份，还是在他身上发挥了作用，故作冷静地问：“谁？”  
“你踩到我的脚了……”  
从树叶的缝隙中映射进来的阳光使莱因哈特终于看清了躺倒在树下的人，他是一个约莫十五六岁，身着预备军服的少年，黑色的头发比起军人的发型稍长，但很柔顺，黑色的眼睛像黑耀石一样深邃，但是很温柔，脸庞有着地球东方民族特有的消瘦，鼻梁倒还算坚挺，单拎出来看，他是个还算英俊的小伙子，不过和莱因哈特比，外形上显然逊色不少。  
莱因哈特连忙把脚抬起来，躺在树下的预备军人这才坐起来，用他那黑色的眼睛看着莱因哈特，随后叹了口气：“咳……这什么世道，那么小的孩子都招进来当军人。”  
他并不知道，就因为这个金发小子毫不留情的一脚和他这句话，那位爱开玩笑的命运女神提起笔来改写了两人的命运。  
“你是谁？”  
“杨威利，你呢？”  
考虑了一下，道：“莱因哈特•缪杰”缪杰是莱因哈特继承皇位之前的名字，不想让人知道自己身份的莱因哈特决定将抛弃的“缪杰”再拿出来用用。  
“你是富贵人家的孩子吧，这里不是你应该来的地方，快回家去吧。”杨好心地劝慰道，打了个哈欠，脸上渴睡的表情一览无余。  
“不要！”他那端整秀丽的容貌宛若用最上质的白瓷所创作，但是眼光锐利，表情刚毅。  
稍微打量了莱因哈特几眼，杨道：“你想当军人？”  
“想学战略战术。”  
06  
“一个小孩子，学这个干嘛？纨绔子弟就应该躲在安全的地方。”对方的口气懒散不已，但带着一丝不着边际的关心。  
“才不要！”  
刚才还半眯着眼睛打量莱因哈特的黑发青年努力睁了睁眼，一副想看清来者的样子，“对贵族生活厌恶了，想换换口味？”  
“不是！”莱因哈特严肃地否定：“朕……”念了一个发音，立刻改口：“我是为了改变这个疯狂的时代，我有我才能做到的事！我必须将整个银河抓在手中！”  
他那有点神经质的下巴线条、充满理性的眼睛，加上有着美丽弧线的嘴角，让杨觉得有点意思：“我是战史部的学生，如果你要学战略战术，或许可以帮上你一点忙。”  
“你？行吗？”莱因哈特用怀疑的眼光看着面前的黑发少年，才十五六岁的孩子，比自己大不了多少，不过，或许可以为自己带路也说不定。  
杨苦恼地抓抓头，“我只知道一些可能对你有帮助的书……还有一些电脑资料……”  
引领莱因哈特来到军校图书馆，这里是杨最喜欢的地方，宁静平和，并且——古老。  
在信息高速发达的现代，很少人愿意碰触纸制书籍，正因为如此，显得洛阳纸贵，现在的书籍已成为奢侈的存在，成为贵族附庸风雅的方式，也成为代表身份和地位的象征，在军校中有图书馆，自然也代表了皇朝对武力的崇尚。  
军校图书馆和皇家图书馆不同，不完全以收藏为目的，实用性非常强。无论设施还是书籍，基本上全部对学生开放，另外也配有相应的饮水设备、复印设备、资料拷贝设备等必要设施，甚至还有柔软的人造皮沙发，因而，这里成为“懒虫杨”幸福的栖息地。  
莱因哈特一踏进图书馆，就对其中铺天盖地的书感到头疼，皇家图书馆里的书比这里多数万倍，他想要多少就要多少，何必到这里来？  
“你拿好这本。”忙碌而熟练地在书架之间穿梭的杨递给莱因哈特一本厚厚的书，《当代战争概论》，随后又是一本《战争史论》……一本一本向上叠，随着莱因哈特手中的书不断增加，他还未发育成熟的肩膀变得酸痛起来，不过对方似乎没有停歇一会儿的意思，好在他不再将书递给莱因哈特，而是自己拿好，积累了厚厚一摞，最后一本是《孙子兵法》。  
“顺序没有乱吧？”杨问道。  
“啊？”  
“我都是按顺序给你的，你没弄乱吧？”感觉金发少年似乎很迟钝的样子，原本就迟钝的杨觉得更加伤脑筋了。  
“没有，现在是不是要把它们的顺序反一遍？”  
“为什么要反一遍？”杨不解地问莱因哈特：“我都是按你阅读的反顺序拿的，所以现在你只要按这个顺序看，首先是这本《孙子兵法》，虽然有关战争的著作很多，但后世的书几乎都无法超越这本《孙子兵法》，最多是对它的补充而已，你好好看。最后看这本，《当代战争概论》。”  
07  
看着书名，莱因哈特觉得还不错，于是安静地坐在沙发上看，而带他来的黑发少年也拿了一本书阅读，再也没有理过他。  
莱因哈特不一会儿就被千百年前的著作吸引了，原来战争不止是上战场斩杀敌人，还有那么多方法可以战胜对手！沉浸在战略战术的世界中，不知不觉已到中午，若不是腹中饥饿难忍，莱因哈特真想一口气读完这些书，抬头看看杨，他居然在自己认真看书的时候，睡得不省人世了？！  
突然心里有了个鬼点子，他恶作剧地大叫：“喂！起来！口水都流到沙发上了！”  
被惊醒的杨立刻跳起来，直觉地擦嘴角，擦了一遍似乎不够，又拿出纸巾擦。  
“骗你的！”他居然真的信了……脸红害羞的样子还蛮有意思，莱因哈特突然心情变得舒畅起来，不止因为他看了一本好书，长进不少的缘故。  
杨不满地嘟囔着嘴道：“戏弄大人是不好的。”满脸都是委屈不甘，仿佛为了从困窘中解脱，他岔开话题问道：“都看懂了？”  
“嗯！”才懵懂地看了一遍的莱因哈特意气风发地回答，所谓的自信过度，大概就是从小被称为天才的人经常犯的毛病，尽管他自己也不知道，来自臣下们的赞美之辞有多少是真心。  
杨从小不认为自己是个天才，身边也没有奉承之人，自然没这个毛病，也不明白天才的心理，所以很自然地问了莱因哈特一个自己认为很简单的问题：“补给在战争中起什么作用？”  
莱因哈特呆住，“这个……书上没说啊……”  
杨突然有种误中头彩的错觉：“书上？我可没让你把书背出来，那有什么用？”  
尽管杨的语气很温和，但敏感的莱因哈特感觉到他在说“你很笨”，额头上的第一次爆出了青筋一条。  
“自三、四千年前以来，战争的本质始终没有变，在到达战场之前左右胜负的是补给；只有当补给到达之后，才是指挥能力发挥作用的时候。在战场要完全发挥实力，补给是不可或缺的一环。有时候，战争不一定要攻击对方本部，只要切断补给就够了，如此一来，敌人自然不战而败！”  
金发少年眨眨眼睛，看样子他还是不怎么明白，“我是不是对10岁的小孩要求太高了啊？”杨自问，想了想，换一种解释方式：“简单来说，两个人打架，首先要吃饱喝足，食物就是补给，随后才是发挥打架能力的时候，当然也有空腹的胖子打败吃饱的瘦子的例子。明白了吗？”  
莱因哈特点点头，“这个比较好理解。”  
“如果你将来真要打仗，首先得派一个信得过的人担任补给线司令。”杨边说着，边站起来，“你饿了吗？要不要吃饭去？”  
这才想起刚才吵醒杨的目的，就是为了向他索要“补给”，现学现用的莱因哈特和杨一起走出图书室。  
08  
“哟，你今天似乎拖了一个人下水嘛，杨。”在图书馆大厅中，迎面走过来两个预备役军人，稍微年长的那个对着杨调侃道。  
“我从来都不知道学长有恋童癖，毒害年幼的花朵可不好！”另一个稍年轻，脸上有着青春痘的军人也跟着调笑。  
“哇呀！卡介伦学长！亚典波罗学弟！你们两个真是防碍奥丁星球运转呀！”明显处于劣势的杨只能做口舌之争，不知为什么，这两位总是以调笑自己为乐，本来亚典波罗一大好青年，也被卡介伦给带坏了，杨愤愤不平地想。  
“他，是你学弟？”指着脸上有青春痘的那个人问杨。  
杨和亚典波罗点点头——有什么疑问吗？  
“你多大？他比你老多了！”莱因哈特老气横秋地评价两人。  
“我19岁了……”天生有些娃娃脸的杨看上去的确比亚典波罗年幼了一些。  
从小生活在衣食无忧、众星捧月的环境中，莱因哈特出言非常不逊：“真是老妖怪！”  
在此打击之下，卡介伦又来了一句：“在信息高速发展的现代，为什么杨会沉溺于那些不易保存的古董书籍中无法自拔呢？就如他所说，杨你的确是是用人类外表生活在现代的远古外星老妖怪！”  
“好吧，我承认我是远古外星老妖怪，不过，到底是因为我是远古外星老妖怪，才是你学弟，还是因为我是你学弟，才是远古外星老妖怪？”  
杨不是个绕舌的家伙，平时被两人毒舌多半随他们去，之所以今天摆这个二难推理，完全是因为，不想在某人面前丢脸而已。  
亚典波罗耸耸肩：“呀咧呀咧，学长认真了呢。”  
“吃饭去吧，这小子饿了。”放弃与他们做口舌之争，杨想先带莱因哈特去餐厅吃饭。“拉普呢？”  
09  
平时他们“四人组”都是一起行动，今天缺了一个。  
“他去找洁西卡了。”  
“真是有异性没人性的家伙。”杨吃味地道。  
“莫不是吃醋了？我们英俊的杨预备役可是对美丽的洁西卡小姐觊觎已久啊~”  
“好了，莱因哈特已经饿了，快去吃饭！”杨没有正面回答他的挑衅，一边向餐厅走去，一边对因为被忽略而表现出不满的孩子介绍：“这个是亚列克斯•卡介伦，这个是达斯提•亚典波罗。”  
莱因哈特高昂着头——他都不屑看他们一眼。  
“真是高傲的金发小子！”亚典波罗不知轻重地来了一句。  
“莱因哈特是贵族，他是为了学习战略战术而来的。”杨向他们解释。  
“你怎么知道我是贵族？”莱因哈特对这个问题一直很疑惑，他明明在报名字时，没有加“冯”这个封号，难道自己脸上写着，“我是贵族”？  
“领口的扣子”杨简单地回答。  
莱因哈特这才注意到，虽然外面换上了军服，但领口精致并且带花纹的金扣子却显示出他尊贵的身份，他感觉出了一身冷汗——幸好上面没有皇家的标志。  
“贵族？”亚典波罗皱了皱眉头，“学长干嘛结交这种人？纨绔子弟就应该乖乖在家里！”他对贵族露骨的厌恶让莱因哈特的皱了皱眉头。  
“喂，少说两句。”卡介伦劝他。  
“你和贵族之前，发生过什么？”莱因哈特问。  
“亚典波罗和贵族有些过节。”杨简单地回答，亚典波罗的父亲是记者，崇尚言论自由的他经常收到来自贵族们的各种语言和行为上的恐吓，除了尚在求学的达斯提，全家已经搬离奥丁星球，在一颗小行星上定居。  
“何止过节？！我妹妹到现在都被他们吓得不敢开口说话！”  
还带刚才嘲讽的笑容，莱因哈特的脸却像刷了高级强力胶一样瞬间僵硬住：“有这种事？”虽说莱因哈特想要改变银河帝国，可他对现状都不了解，这无疑就像一个医生说要治病救人却根本不知道药理一样可笑。  
在能冻住空气中水蒸气的气氛下，四人来到了饭厅。  
莱因哈特还是第一次在食堂里排队吃饭，尽量装出平静的样子，但他毕竟只有10岁，那极力忍住好奇的表情依然让人忍俊不禁，如果不是因为他尴尬的身份，杨一定会当场笑出来。  
三大一小在一张普通的桌前坐好，今天中午的水果是香蕉，杨对这种又干涩又甜腻的水果敬谢不敏，而莱因哈特根本不屑看眼前的午餐。  
10  
“杨学长，我真不明白，你竟然带了一个又蠢又没用的家伙在身边，而且还不是我。”对着餐盘挑剔不已的莱因哈特让早已看他不惯的亚典波罗挑起了话岔，他无疑在暗示眼前这个金发小鬼“又蠢又没用”。  
这种没有逻辑的话，在几人的相处中很平常。  
就在莱因哈特打算反驳之际，杨宽容地道，“莱因哈特现在还小，以后会长大的。”言下之意就是现在还是“又蠢又没用”。  
“就算他还小，将来也会像他祖先一样。”  
“贵族，也是因为他的祖先对国家有功绩才被授予的，就当是对他祖先的奖赏好了。”  
“杨，你自己不是说过，贵族们的功绩，还不就是镇压人民的行为吗？这种历史的罪人居然要用从老百姓头上剥的税去奖励他们的后人？真可笑。”卡介伦的毒舌绝对不输给任何人。  
“你说什么！？”莱因哈特刚才一直在忍耐，他从小处在宫廷权力斗争的中心，可从未有人敢当面指责他或者皇权制度，任性就是这样被养成的，“你要是继续说下去，我就！”  
“想怎么样？”从椅子上站起来的亚典波罗在身高上明显就胜了莱因哈特，金发少年的气焰完全没有被压下去，倔强地瞪着灰绿色头发的青年。  
“你们好好吃饭行不行啊……”杨抓着叉子抱怨，顺便抢了一块亚典波罗的食物。  
“啊，学长！我的鸡翅！”卷入食物抢夺战的青春痘青年坐下来抢食，杨也成功阻止了他和莱因哈特从语言斗争到行为战争的升级。  
在更加沉默的气氛中，四人解决了午餐。  
“你打算把那小子怎么办？”甚至不想多看莱因哈特一眼，亚典波罗对他孥了孥嘴。“你可别告诉我，你上午的射击课没上，就是因为他。”  
杨不好意思地笑了笑：“那只是凑巧，我为了躲逼我上课的教官，逃到树林里，正巧遇到莱因哈特。”他又转身问金发的孩子：“我下午没有课，你还要继续吗？”  
“嗯！”点点头，他觉得那里的书，挺有意思的，而且，这里的气氛，比宫廷里好多了，完全没有繁文缛节、阿谀奉承，虽然亚典波罗那家伙很讨厌。  
“图书馆12:30才开放，要不要先去我宿舍休息下？”杨好脾气地问。  
“学长！你太溺爱他了啊！”  
“哈哈！杨，亚典波罗吃那个小鬼的醋了。”卡介伦笑道。  
亚典波罗充满青春痘的脸上又充满了诡异的红色，就像一只基因突变型表面粗糙版西红柿。  
11  
跟着杨来到他的宿舍，开门进去，真是左右两个世界——正中划了一条清晰的白线，左边乱七八糟，右边整齐有序。  
“哪边是你的？”  
杨心虚地答：“左，左边……”  
“用猪窝来形容你这里，简直玷污了猪！”莱因哈特搜刮了一遍脑子，将知识范围内最挖苦人的句子列举出来。  
杨无奈地自己是不是看走眼了？就因为他一句想改变银河就甘愿受这个几乎比自己小一半的儿童的毒舌？  
在军校，房间如此乱原本是要受纪律处分的，不过杨读的是“奥丁军事学院”，历史悠久，学费昂贵，贵族学员居多，偶尔也招收优秀的平民，杨、亚典波罗、卡介伦就是那么进来的，顺便说一下，杨考进来的成绩，基本属于倒数之流……由于不少是头面人物的孩子，非原则性的纪律也就抓得不那么紧了。  
“右边是我室友的地盘，你就坐我的椅子上好了。”  
略带嫌恶地扫视了一眼，问道：“上面没灰吧？”  
他苦笑着摇了摇头：“没有，如果不放心，你就站着好了。”话说着，占据了这边唯一的一把椅子。  
“你！”莱因哈特顿时语塞。  
看上去温和的杨，偶尔也会耍脾气。  
咔嚓，门被打开，另一个人走了进来，他身材挺拔，容姿伟岸，双目有神，是个绝世的美男子，仔细一看，左眼是蓝色，右眼竟是黑色，如果和杨站在一起，他就像一只站在小金巴狗旁边的德国牧羊犬。  
“金银妖瞳？”莱因哈特身为皇帝夸张的劣根性不可能在半天内改正，面对第一次见面的人，他也不懂得平等交往的礼节。  
“你捡了个挺昂贵的金毛犬回来？你来喂？不怕两个都饿死？”对方似乎比亚典波罗和卡介伦的毒舌等级还要高。  
“抱歉……罗严塔尔，他想学战略战术。对了！你不是学年第一嘛，你教他好了！”  
从头到尾像激光扫描一样将扫视了一遍，最后冷笑着来一句：“战略战术的单科分数，你最高，你教他。”  
完全是命令的口吻，这种口气让惯于发号施令的莱因哈特也非常之不爽——从某种程度上来说，他已经把杨看成自己的部下了，现在又一个人命令他的部下，让他怎能咽下这口气？  
刚想发作，只听杨犹豫地问：“这么说或许很失礼……罗严塔尔……是不是……发生了什么？”  
12  
原本脸上挂着冷笑的罗严塔尔一呆，随后他尽量用没有感情的声线地道：“今天家里来电话，那个男人死了。”  
杨知道罗严塔尔口中的“那个男人”，指他的父亲。  
奥斯卡•冯•罗严塔尔，对于他的传闻，杨也略有耳闻。听说他父亲是个商人，很有钱，母亲是个没落的伯爵千金，一个缺少地位，一个缺少金钱，因此各取所需，大龄的父亲娶了少龄的母亲，成为一场悲剧。当母亲看到刚出生的儿子右眼是和她的情人一样的黑色，而不是她和丈夫的蓝色时，疯狂地想将这只眼睛挖出来……罗严塔尔的童年并不幸福，为了脱离这个家，他报考了寄宿制的军校。早上接到家里仆人打来的电话，罗严塔尔平静地过了一上午，就连好友米达麦亚都没有发现异常，却被室友发现了。  
第一眼看到杨，罗严塔尔直觉地就讨厌他，他那黑色的双眼，勾起了童年的噩梦。然而却是他，而不是自己最好的朋友，毫无预兆地窥视了自己不愿让他人看到的内心世界，或许这又是罗严塔尔讨厌杨的一个理由。  
“我作为一个外人，没什么资格多说什么……”杨斟字酌句地慢慢念出句子，最后他还是直接说：“但我觉得，你应该回家看看……”  
罗严塔尔沉默了一会儿，然后岔开话题道：“你带他去电脑房，那里有模拟战术演练的软件。”  
接受了罗严塔尔的意见，杨和莱因哈特两个人来到目的地，摆开阵势搏击起来。  
结果不言而喻，杨平时轻松就能战胜学年第一的罗严塔尔，自然就像切小黄瓜般草割了莱因哈特，小孩子自信满满的脸上现在变得垂头丧气。  
“没有办法迅速学好战略战术吗？”莱因哈特生平总算谦虚了一回。  
杨微笑着摇了摇头：“战略有一定的法则，集中兵力及迅速调动部队两种。简而言之，就是不能白费力气。像你刚才这里……”详细地为莱因哈特解释他失败的原因，此时的杨褪去了平时迷迷糊糊的外衣，向年幼的君主完全展示出他过人的战略战术天赋。虽然年龄还小，阅人无数的莱因哈特深刻明白，他碰巧一脚踩到的，是怎样一个天才。  
“莱因哈特，你说要学战略战术，我觉得，你似乎并不明白这两者之前的区别……所谓战术，指在战场上，如何调度军队以赢得胜利的伎俩；而战略则是如何让战术能够完全有效地发挥其功能的整体技术。战略和战术最上乘的手段是让敌人高高兴兴地中圈套。”  
“兵无常势，水无常形，能因敌变化而取胜者，谓之神。”  
“设法造成状况的是战略，而利用现有状况的是战术。在战术上要重视敌人，在战略上要藐视敌人。”  
“优秀的将领，通常抱著明确的目的，一旦达成，就再恋战。”  
“战术附属于战略，而战略附属于政治，就像政治附属于经济，这是一个原则。”  
“战略中虽有法则也有正确的形势，但是战术的展开，却往往超越理论。”  
13  
杨也不知道莱因哈特能够明白多少，总之，今天他就对这个好学的金发孩子略微教导了一番，说教导似乎有些过分，只是对他说了自己的看法而已。  
“看上去真复杂。”莱因哈特啧了啧舌头，他将这东西想得太简单了，完全不是小孩子搭积木的水平。  
看了看天色，夕阳快下沉了，杨说道：“那么晚了，你快回家去吧。”  
“嗯……下次什么时候来？”  
杨有些微感动，他不过是教导这孩子几小时，他却提出再次向他学习的要求，让他觉得自己得到肯定般，翻了一下课表，“这样吧，我星期六星期天没课，以后就每周末来这里吧，平时就在家里看看书，学习些其他的，光学战略战术还不够哦！”  
“其他的内容？”  
“历史啊，政治啊，经济啊，法律啊，这些都很重要呢。”说着，杨拿出笔，列出了长长的书单，那时候莱因哈特还小，不知道怎么样的字是丑，怎么样的字是美，杨熟练漂亮的手写体在他看来或许属于和电脑屏幕显示不相同的变种文字一样。  
拿着薄薄的一张纸，上面还有杨手指的温度，“联系方式，也可以写一下吗？”  
杨又在纸上留下了他的宿舍电话，但没有留下手机，不喜欢被人圈住，被卡介伦成为“原始生物”的他不用移动通讯设备。  
小心地放进上衣口袋里，莱因哈特有点期待，但是杨没有秉承“礼尚往来”，他根本没有问对方他的联系方式，在些微的失望下，金发的小少年离开了军校。  
送走莱因哈特回到宿舍，罗严塔尔也在，杨叹了口气，其实他更享受一个人泡在图书馆的生活，不过既然两个人要分享一间宿舍，自然抬头不见低头见，杨并不讨厌罗严塔尔，只是对他的人生观和冷笑癖实在不敢恭维。  
“那个小鬼走了？”  
“嗯，约好以后每周末过来。”杨回答，他已列了书单给莱因哈特，又将教学讲义拷贝给他。  
“我记得你讨厌麻烦，怎么忽然想到要当保姆了？”罗严塔尔调笑道。  
“我也记得你讨厌干涉别人，今天怎么忽然想到管我的事了？”杨难得回敬。  
罗严塔尔脸色一变，今天被杨看出心思，虽然有点不痛快，但其实拉进了两人的距离，特意等他回来想趁机“很自然”地告诉他，自己打算回家参加父亲的葬礼，却没想到自己的热脸贴上了杨的冷脸。  
未等罗严塔尔发难，杨继续道：“那个小孩子，估计是上流贵族，他说他想学战略战术，想改变国家的现状，我就傻傻地相信他，罗严塔尔，我是不是太天真了？”  
罗严塔尔顿时无语，对于这个表面上看来迷迷糊糊甚至碌碌无为的室友那些奇思妙想的脑洞，他有时还真猜不准。  
反观之回到宫廷的莱因哈特，显得异常兴奋，他和吉尔菲艾斯一起向安妮罗洁的寝宫跑去。  
那天星空很明亮，吹着温柔的风，就像莱因哈特的心情一样好，庭园里，安妮罗洁长公主站在阶梯式的瀑布旁，月光下，观赏着波光涟涟的水流。她的形貌深深地烙印在吉尔菲艾斯的脑海，对于比自己年长5岁的安妮罗洁公主，他时刻爱慕着她却不敢表露。  
“是吗？有那么一位厉害的预备役军人？”安妮罗洁看到皇弟那么高兴，为政局担忧的心情也一扫而空。  
“虽然看上去是一个很迷糊的傻瓜，不过真的很厉害哦！”莱因哈特不止兴奋，简直是亢奋，手舞足蹈地向安妮罗洁和吉尔菲艾斯形容杨的样子：“相貌一点儿都不像军人，像一个普通学者，不过比起花胡子老头儿，有生气多了，身材大约这点高，肩膀这样宽……”他比划了一下杨的身高体形——总之就是，一点都不魁梧。觉得在姐姐和吉尔菲艾斯面前，不需要掩饰什么，莱因哈特把下午的糗事倒出来，“模拟演练中，我惨败给他……”  
“我和他约好，每周末去向他学习，下次带吉尔菲艾斯一起去。”  
“我，我也可以吗？”  
“怎么不行？”莱因哈特笑道：“吉尔菲艾斯将来就是朕的第一重臣，你也要学会坐镇战场！”  
看到皇弟和吉尔菲艾斯相处得那么愉快，安妮罗洁会心地笑了：“齐格，我弟弟就交给你了！”  
“是！安妮罗洁公主！”吉尔菲艾斯的脸，变得和他的头发一样红。  
“什么嘛！姐姐以为朕是笨蛋嘛！”  
“哈哈……”  
欢乐的笑声回荡在新无忧宫中……  
14  
奥丁军事学院的教学方式和一般学校不同，强调人的多方面发展，对学员有三方面的要求：学术、军事、体能。其成绩分别占总分的55%、30%和15%。杨之所以选择报考这所学校，最关键的原因是，其体能所占的比例是最低的，不过即使如此，杨能及格，也要谢天谢地了。  
杨是个能偷懒就偷懒的家伙，学院采取学分制，只要积够了相应学分，修掉必修课，并且出席率在2/3以上，就可以顺利毕业，杨替自己算了笔帐，4年要修的学分，如何分配，当然能逃课尽量逃，不能浪费1/3的合理逃课率嘛！平时那1/3的逃课时间，他全部贡献给了图书馆，自从遇到莱因哈特之后，杨深感“压力重大”，也不像以前一样只关注自己感兴趣的内容，也开始阅读那些对莱因哈特来说很有用的书，经常呆在资料室看内部资料，充实自己，本着教学相长的原则，莱因哈特和杨都有了飞速的进步。  
“学长难得也开始认真起来了呢。”亚典波罗颇有些吃味地道，说实话，他挺羡慕能让懒散成性的杨发奋的金发少年，当然，杨的“发奋”在一般人看来，连“勤劳”都及不上。  
少年皇帝的外表十分光鲜，但穿着和其他人一样的制服，也就没人多留心他，况且此时的立典拉德正和他的政敌斗得热闹，也无暇顾及莱因哈特的行动，因此在和杨相遇的第四个周末，三人依旧安全地在图书馆里泡着，没有人注意到皇帝每周末出宫的事儿。  
“巩固国防的途径有两个。第一，拥有比敌国更为强大的军备；第二，利用和平的手段，与敌国相安无事。前者较为单纯，但扩充军备与发展经济互为反比的关系，是近代社会形成以来的不变法则。本国增强军备，敌国势必亦然，各国偏重军事扩充，造成经济与社会极度畸形发展，国家因而崩坏。这就是‘博弈论’，地球上苏联和美国的核军备战争，最后苏联解体了，所以‘国防’从某中意义上，也意味着国家的灭亡，这是历史上普遍存在的讽刺现象。”年轻的杨预备役向10岁的孩子教授战略战术已经有一个月了，这个孩子就像海绵吸水一样，迅速将知识吸收，他的同伴吉尔菲艾斯也很优秀，不过两人还是有些微差距。  
“也就是说，和同盟需要保持某种平衡。”莱因哈特一针见血地指出。  
“的确如此，国家与国家之间，是一种竞争性的合作，当然，同盟国和我们目前是完全的敌对关系。”  
“你们两个学得很快。”杨非常满意自己的这两个学生，他们现在的能力，绝对比毕业出去的木头脑袋强。  
“杨！要开运动会了！”拉普兴冲冲地跑到图书馆，就为了宣传这个。  
“和我无关啦，我又不要参加。”体能白痴的某人对这类事情一向敬谢不敏。  
“洁西卡说要为我们班加油！你一定要参加一个项目。”  
15  
“洁西卡？”杨的声调不由得愉悦起来。  
“不行，你要负责我的事，不能去！”小莱因哈特非常不悦地阻止他。  
“嗯……拉普，我不去了。”  
“洁西卡指名要杨•威•利•去。”拉普故意将杨的名字念得很用力。  
杨威利，何许人也？19岁，奥丁军校预备役，普通身高，普通体重，普通长相，至于脑袋是不是普通，这就得看后世的评价了。172公分的个子只不过达到平均水平，可他八头身的身材比例穿上紧身的帝国军装依然挺帅气。身上没什么肌肉，但他的体态还算紧致。柔顺的黑发，清秀的容貌，都能给人留下深刻印象。杨喜欢做的事情就是发呆，哪怕只是呆呆地眺望窗外的样子，也会被花痴成“神秘气质”而在女兵中引起骚动。只不过，向来呆头愣脑的他，是绝对不会发现自己有多大魅力。  
“不行！不许去！你要陪我！”  
10岁的少年皇帝对洁西卡有些不满，他非常不乐意杨下周不教他，原因有二：第一，他答应每周都要教导自己，怎么可以突然爽约？第二，每次从杨这里学到的东西非常有用，他可不想白白浪费一个星期。  
“总之，绝对不行！”唯我独尊的莱因哈特霸道得让人头疼。  
拉普不满意地皱起了眉头，然而平民身份的他没有傲人的气焰，因而他没有理睬金发的嚣张少年，“洁西卡说，你随便参加什么项目，她都会来加油！”  
“嗯，如果是这样的话，那我参加。”杨跃跃欲试，似乎被收买了。“莱因哈特，吉尔菲艾斯，那你们下周末就不要来了，正好我也没空。”  
小孩子本来还想看看杨的反应，见他那么快就打发了自己，吼叫起来：“我最讨厌杨威利！”然后几乎跳起来，做了个很没创意的动作——跑了出去。  
“莱因哈特大人！”紧随其后的吉尔菲艾斯也做了个很没创意的动作——追了出去。  
第三个人，做了和以上两人同样没创意的动作。  
“喂，杨，你参加什么项目呀？”拉普问跑出去的好友。  
“等我回来再说。”  
“什么呀，那个小鬼！”拉普有些不爽，那个金发小鬼居然让对什么事都不感兴趣的杨那么在意。  
“到哪里去了，真是……跑那么快……”在图书馆里找了半天，也没有发现两个人的踪迹，“早知道，当初就问莱因哈特他的联系方式了……”杨感叹，因为觉得没必要，就没有问莱因哈特的联系方式，在那么大的军事学校找人，简直像大海捞针一样难。叹了口气，杨恹恹地回到图书馆，桌上还堆着书，显然他们俩没有回来过。  
咳……他们两个，说不定再也不会来了吧，杨有些惋惜，和他们的相处，还挺快乐的，好学的莱因哈特、善良的吉尔菲艾斯，如果贵族都是这样的人，那么，亚典波罗等人，就不会那么讨厌上位者了吧。  
再次叹气，其实，他们不来，也挺好的，至少每周末可以轻松很多了，平时都会和同学一起去学员之家，最近不怎么去了，也正巧可以休息一下。  
用“可以偷懒”来安慰自己的杨显得非常幼稚，但目前只有这种精神安慰法，能让他稍微平复心理的躁动。  
“杨~”拉普拉长了音，“你到底参加哪个项目？”拉普适时出现，他是铁了心要杨报一个项目了。  
“跳远吧”杨选了个轻松的，转化一下心情也好，至少可以脱离“儿童保姆”的工作了。  
蹦蹦跳跳地跑出去，拉普完全没有体会到好友复杂的心情。  
16  
杨完全可以理解莱因哈特为什么不高兴，就像父亲许诺带自己去游乐园，但因为临时有事，最后没去成，结果自己乱发脾气一样。可他手里又没有莱因哈特的联系方式，根本找不到他，也无法解释。  
故意躲开杨，回到新无忧宫，莱因哈特气得想摔东西，“那个什么洁西卡！太可恶了！”  
“陛下，我们去找罗严塔尔帮忙吧？”吉尔菲艾斯好不容易让气鼓鼓的莱因哈特稍微消了消气，小心地建议道。  
“那个金银妖瞳？”  
“他应该多少知道陛下的身份。”  
当晚就挂了个电话到杨宿舍，那家伙肯定在图书馆，自然就是罗严塔尔接电话了。  
“罗严塔尔卿”  
金银妖瞳一呆，随后立刻恢复平静：“陛下，杨威利不在。”  
“朕找你。”莱因哈特傲然地问答。“运动会，杨会参加项目吗？”  
“他不太想参加。”以罗严塔尔的头脑和见识，早已将莱因哈特的身份摸了个七七八八，杨那不开窍的小子，真是会给自己找麻烦。“他在战史研究班，估计今年又是倒数的。”  
杨的班级，属于文科，一般都是四肢简单，至于头脑是不是发达，这倒不好说，杨，更是四肢无能的典型代表，虽说是战史研究，但也要学习实战演练，他在这方面的成绩，简直……惨不忍睹……  
“既然如此，为什么那个洁西卡干嘛还要来加油？”莱因哈特不懂。  
罗严塔尔心想，男女的事情，这个孩子怎么弄得明白？洁西卡一看就喜欢杨，就他那个笨蛋，才以为洁西卡喜欢拉普。罗严塔尔实在觉得，杨有些交友不淑，“拉普让杨一定要参加一个项目，他以为这样，洁西卡会来加油……”在心里同情地为杨掬了把泪，“杨本来报名跳远，结果……卡介伦学长故意替他勾了2500米长跑。”而且……那家伙现在还不知道……如果不是米达麦亚告诉自己，他都不知道，原来看上去那么诚恳（？）的卡介伦学长居然是这样的人。  
“……”莱因哈特对军校中诡异的现状不是非常了解，或者说，他不了解杨的损友们。  
“陛下您下周末不如来给他加油吧。”罗严塔尔对着杨的苦瓜脸一个下午，感觉胃都痉挛了。  
“哼，朕为什么要给他加油？”  
“杨那家伙，很消沉呢，您离开后。”  
17  
电话那头的人，突然没有了声音，罗严塔尔的话，似乎起了很大作用。  
“啊，对了，杨说，如果您打电话来，可否麻烦您留一下联系方式。”罗严塔尔擅自替杨要了莱因哈特的电话，他自己都不知道，几年以后，他将为自己这次的过度热心而付出怎样的代价，毕竟，当时年少，即便是罗严塔尔，感情对他来说，依然是很模糊的事。  
早在第一次见面时，莱因哈特就问杨要了宿舍电话，可与此相反，杨根本没有问他联系方式，仿佛他是个可有可无的人，如今通过罗严塔尔，总算了了这件心事，让他多少有点意外，他爽快地给了金银妖瞳皇宫反窃听电话的号码——至少从号码本身，是绝对调查不出，这通电话从新无忧宫拨出。  
在图书馆里，杨坐在椅子上看书，卡介伦则坐在他对面，他发现，尽管面前放着一本杨最喜爱的历史类书籍，可半小时过去后，那页书没有被翻动。  
“我说杨，你应该主动一点。”故意绕开杨的心结，卡介伦从另一方面下手。  
“什么？”杨装作继续低头看书。  
“洁西卡•爱德华呀。”  
“拉普喜欢她，我想，洁西卡应该也喜欢拉普吧。”  
卡介伦反问：“难道你不是吗？”  
“我又没喜欢她到晕头转向，既然拉普那么拼命，又何必去争呢？”  
“杨，你这种性格，到了战场上，就是第一批死亡或投降的代表！”对于这个学弟，卡介伦早就看出他的天赋，不过这不求上进的性格，实在让他很头痛。  
“死了倒也好，至少不用杀人了。”  
“对你来说，军官学校与其说杀人者还不如说是被杀者的养成学校。”  
“我倒觉得，两种人都培养，不过我恰好属于被杀者而已。”杨懒洋洋地靠在椅子上。  
“你们两个，讨论那么严肃的问题，怎么不叫我？”  
“你居然偷听？”杨不爽。  
“这样叫做偷听的话除非我是聋子。”亚典波罗就在隔壁的房间，这儿说什么他都能听到，“我觉得，既然那小姑娘不对学长表白，说明她也不喜欢学长，拉普喜欢就给他去算了。”对现在的卡介伦来说，亚典波罗简直越帮越忙。  
“学长，别担心没有女朋友，你还有我呢！”满脸青春痘的亚典波罗看起来真的充满青春的活力。  
“我还在担心比赛呢，要我跳远，别扭到脚才好。”  
18  
“学长参加跳远吗？我怎么看到外面贴出来的是2500米长跑？”  
“什么？”杨几乎要跳起来了，“没看错吧？”  
“我替你勾了2500米长跑。”卡介伦笑得像个恶魔。  
“学长！”  
卡介伦并非以捉弄杨为乐，不过他这种困窘的表情，实在很可爱啊。  
“洁西卡和长跑，都要加油啊！”  
“学长！”这次不只杨，连亚典波罗都发出了无奈的叫声。  
回到宿舍，杨觉得一个头，两个大，2500米长跑……天啊……  
“怎么样？长跑？”刚进门，就看到室友似笑非笑的表情。  
“你也知道了？”  
“何止，现在连那小鬼都知道了。”罗严塔尔笑道。  
“莱因哈特打电话来了？”  
他的傻瓜室友，还是非常在意那个金发的小皇帝，金银妖瞳点点头，“他还留了电话号码给你。”  
杨苦笑，当时不问莱因哈特他的联系方式，并非忘记，只是他认为，一个瞒着家人偷偷到军校来学习的贵族，应该处于权力旋涡中心，为了不给自己惹麻烦，同时也为了莱因哈特的安全，他没有询问，没想……  
“我看，还是弃权算了，想办法克服不擅长的事，太花时间和劳力了，人生苦短啊。正好也给莱因哈特放个假。”  
“那个小鬼，说要过来给你加油。”  
“啊？”杨露出了奇怪的表情。  
“可爱的莱因哈特•缪杰小朋友要给英俊的杨预备役加油，为了不伤害他纯洁的心灵，你自己看着办吧。”  
爬上床，杨觉得自己的人生简直凄惨无比。  
“起床了！杨威利！起床了！”罗严塔尔每天早上做的就是这种事，而且，用一般的方法，是绝对叫不醒杨的，他非得把被子掀开，然后把杨踢下床才行。  
杨黑色的眼睛好似还没睡醒过来茫茫然的无法对焦，罩着一层烟雾一般。  
“给我去洗漱！”其实早在尤里安•敏兹之前，罗严塔尔就担任过杨的“保姆”了。  
“今天是运动会，那个小鬼也要来。”  
“啊！我都忘记了。”  
其实，杨记不记得，结果都是一样——反正他也赢不了。  
19  
2500米长跑对普通人来说可能是比较累的一件事，然而对军人来讲，这很基础，如此害怕长跑的，也就只有杨预备役了。  
“你来了……”看着金发少年，本来在人际交往上就苦手的杨说不出第二句话。  
莱因哈特趾高气扬地道：“正好无聊着，过来看看。”  
的确是贵族风格的回答，杨有些感慨，原本担心自己从此和他失去联系，现在看来似乎一切如旧。“下周，我补偿你吧。”黑发少年微笑着对金发的孩子说，“你想去哪里玩吗？”  
“才不要，这星期已经落下很多课了，努力补回来才行，你跑完后，我们就去图书馆！”比杨勤恳一千倍的莱因哈特还不忘读书的事。  
“杨，加油啊！你一定要拿第一！”红发少年为他打气加油。  
除了苦笑，杨找不出第二种表情。  
“难得看到杨穿运动装呢~小腰都露出来了，啊，还有腿。”惟恐天下不乱的卡介伦故意用色情的目光把杨浑身上下舔了一遍。  
“学长，你别乱来啊！”亚典波罗连忙挡在他面前。  
“哦，洁西卡小姐在那里。”卡介伦不负责任地指了某个方向，在大家都朝那边看时，大摇大摆地退到观众席上——他一个项目都没报名。  
硬着头皮站在跑道上，杨现在越发觉得卡介伦身后肯定有一根黑色的尖尖的恶魔尾巴。  
“杨，加油哦！”洁西卡对他微笑。  
“那个，就是洁西卡。”罗严塔尔对莱因哈特解释。  
“什么嘛，那么丑！皇宫里的侍女都比她漂亮。”  
洁西卡的相貌是否比不上一个侍女倒在其次，莱因哈特这话倒的确有点主观臆断。  
“您在外，说话还是小心些好。”吉尔菲艾斯提醒。  
“哼~”  
“洁西卡的父亲是学校的工作人员，她属于军眷，可以自由出入学校，和拉普他们走得比较近。”金银妖瞳简直成了莱因哈特的贴身侍从了。  
2500米跑道上，参赛选手几乎个个都兴奋到了极点，他们基本都剃了板刷头，更有甚者，可能为了减少空气阻力，居然剪了光头。  
“乖乖，又不是跑100米，用得着吗？”杨在心里嘀咕着，比起个个都像专业运动员的竞争者们，他简直太悠闲了，既没有天天练习，也没有多花心思在运动会上，就像逛大马路一样来参赛。  
运动员们正摩拳擦掌，跃跃欲试，一副自信满满的样子。运动场外，观众的加油声仿佛大海的波浪一般，一阵高过一阵。  
其他运动员正在做热身运动，拉伸肌肉的，肩部环绕的，摆胯绕跨的，还有几个非常高难度的姿势，杨这辈子都没见过的，比起运动场内沸腾起来的人们，他就像倒挂在树枝上的毛毛虫——无比悠闲。他没有一丝一毫的斗志，仿佛场内场外的喧闹气氛，都与己无关——坦白说，他就是一个滥竽充数者。  
只听“各运动员准备”，运动员们包括杨，都来到自已的起跑地点，众人的身体成蹲姿前曲，左脚尖顶住起跑线右膝盖着地，右脚后根放在助力器上，双手四指并拢，与拇叉开在腿的两侧压住起跑线。杨从来没用过比赛跑步的助力器，只得看着别人的姿势照做，虽然是第一次用，那模样倒还有点像。  
屏气敛息中，发令枪一响，场内的温度直线上升。  
20  
奥丁军事学院的标准跑道一圈500米，2500米的长跑，需要跑5圈。  
洁西卡组织的拉拉队，清一色都是女眷，其中不乏杨威利的隐匿支持者，她们跟着洁西卡的口令，一起喊：“杨威利加油！杨威利加油！”  
杨第一圈跑过她们面前时，拉拉队更是卖力地大喊。  
“杨，加油啊！”莱因哈特焦急地大叫，不知道对方体能究竟有多菜的小皇帝努力为杨加油，他都开口了，吉尔菲艾斯自然也跟进，罗严塔尔只得勉为其难地喊了几句，关心学长的亚典波罗更加不甘示弱。  
听到他们的加油声，起跑就差点摔一跤的某人无奈地苦笑，这可不是加油就能干好的事啊……  
在莱因哈特期待的目光下，杨第一圈就落后倒数第二名几十米。  
运动员奋斗拼搏，观众加油呐喊。跑在最前面的光头，脚步飞快，都看不清楚是怎么抬腿的。前列的运动员足下生风，你追我赶，一个个都汗流浃背，可谁也不甘示弱。相比之下，“逛马路”的杨，只出了一身薄汗。面对那些手长脚长、步频步幅都远远超过自己的对手，杨要胜出，实在太难了。目前，他连和别人竞争最后第二名的资本，都没有……  
“杨跑得有点慢哦。”吉尔菲艾斯担心地道。  
罗严塔尔很想告诉他，不是“有点”，而是“非常”。  
“龟兔赛跑！杨肯定会在最后一圈发力的。”莱因哈特显然以为杨在运用什么战略。  
“……”BY 卡介伦  
“…………”BY 罗严塔尔  
“…………大概吧…………”BY 亚典波罗  
对于孩子的天真，他们三个人实在不忍心（？）打破。  
亚典波罗紧张地看着场内，罗严塔尔努力将想狂笑的冲动抑制住，最过分的当属卡介伦，他趴在前座椅的靠背上，笑得整个身体都在抖。至于拉普，正对着洁西卡大献殷勤，哪管得着其他人？  
第一名已经进入最后一圈了，全场也沸腾起来，有人欢呼着，有人大叫着，有人摇旗呐喊，有人连连跺脚。  
而我们英俊的杨预备役，此时已经被第一名反超近两圈，就算跑出世界记录，他都不可能得冠军……  
最后的结果，自然是输了，倒数第一。  
“太菜了啊！杨！”罪魁祸首卡介伦乐不可支地递上一瓶可乐。  
“在人类只喝酒和茶的时候，文明是健康的。当喝起咖啡或可乐这些泥水色的饮料后，就开始了颓废和堕落。”杨完全不像跑完2500米的样子，还振振有辞地和卡介伦拌嘴。  
“你看，好不容易赶来为你加油的小朋友，你太打击他了。”罗严塔尔明知会有这种结局，依然火上加油。  
“比赛嘛，参与为主。”反观之杨，虽然输了，还是气定神闲的。“我跑累了，睡觉去。”  
“喂，杨！洁西卡特意为你来加油的，你可别偷跑！”拉普叫住他。  
年轻的女孩看着他，杨苦笑，“对不起，洁西卡，让拉普陪你吧。”  
“洁西卡，对不起啊！”拉普连忙向洁西卡道歉，“他都不是故意的，不管是跳舞时踩到你脚还是……”  
“谢谢你，拉普……”  
果然，洁西卡还是喜欢拉普那样能干又温柔的男生啊……


	2. [银英][莱杨]十年（21-40，第一稿）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杨出生在帝国，与少年皇帝莱因哈特的故事。  
> 这部分写军校时代，自由发挥中……  
> 有罗杨情节注意。

21  
杨的背影有些孤单，他转身离开赛场。  
军校的草地又柔又软，刚刚输得连皮子里子都不剩的他，好似什么事都没有，其实也确实如此，他安静地躺在树下睡觉，不过这一幕在莱因哈特看来他就是一个人在伤心。  
大受打击的莱因哈特虽然满心不乐意，但他还是跟上杨。他担心杨突然想不开，然后郁闷不已，准备好了一箩筐劝慰的话，打算对杨威利说，在后者看来，这绝对是……完全没有必要……  
还穿着运动服的杨比穿预备军服时看上去瘦了一些，细长的双腿随意地岔开，双目紧闭。  
静静地等在他身边，风微微有些凉，莱因哈特解下自己的衣服，轻轻披到杨身上。  
杨好不容易才睡醒，张开眼就看到像天使般的金发少年等在他身边，“咦？莱因哈特，你还没有回去吗？”  
“哼，我是来看你输了后会有什么表情。”莱因哈特负气地道，他明明想好要“安慰”杨的，可现在倒是他自己先沉不住气来了。  
黑发青年笑了，这就是他今天想用自身作例证要告诉莱因哈特的，“莱因哈特，人无完人，就像我，体能那么差，不行的时候就是不行。”这句话相当有道理，当然……也是杨推托体能瓶颈的借口之一。  
“没有解决的办法了吗？”  
“尽了力而还做不好就不要勉强，伸手不能及之处，不管再怎么担心也够不着，不如就委托给想做的人，这才是明智之举。”杨温柔地看着小小的狮子，或许将来有一天，他真的会成为改变宇宙的人呢。  
“委托给别人做？”好学的皇帝问。  
“是啊……”杨摸了摸莱因哈特金色的脑袋，“万事躬亲，不一定是好事，举重若轻，才是为帅者的风度，如果将来有一天，你成为上位者，这点要牢记。”  
“嗯！我知道！”莱因哈特响亮地问答杨。  
“你好像说，等我跑完了，还要去图书馆？现在还想去吗？”  
“想在这里安静一会儿。”  
“呃……怎么起头呢……抱歉……怎么说也是我不守信用。”  
莱因哈特的脸色稍稍变得不那么难看，他等着杨继续说下去。  
“从人格上来说，我今天输了，然而，等你玩政治的时候，这一套，可不中用。”杨越发觉得，这次事件有着不小的意义，“诚实、守信是人类的美德，然而在政治上行不通。”叹了口气，“我们今天，就像约定好我带你去游乐场，可因为正巧有事，所以不能陪你去。约定这种东西，在政治上，并非说一不二。”  
莱因哈特了然地点点头，杨欣慰地笑笑，他真的是一个很有才华的孩子，如果能够掌握国家权力的话，自己的宪政梦想，是否有可能实现呢？  
“杨，杨……”  
“啊，怎么了？”发了一会儿呆的杨打起精神，笑着问那个金发的孩子。  
“游乐场？那是什么地方？”莱因哈特好奇地问，这个名词，好像很好玩的样子。  
“你父母没有带你去过吗？”  
金发少年摇摇头。  
杨没由来的一阵心疼，人人都羡慕贵族衣食无忧的生活，他们的痛苦在那华丽聚会的掩饰下，显得那么无足轻重，像莱因哈特这个年纪的平民，父母在为生活奔波，可是他们拥有普通人类所拥有的亲情、友情，有着10岁孩子应有的快乐时光，反观之莱因哈特，富裕的生活下，是积压得令人窒息的感情。他没有去过游乐场，没有平等的朋友，没有幸福的童年，甚至人类应有的感情，他也少得可怜，试问有哪个孩子，在10岁时，已经有了如此高的政治觉悟和防备心理？他的地位，他的天赋，决定了他绝对不会是一个普通人，将来，他一定会成为一个良臣吧，但至少，现在，我尽量让他享受一下，孩子的快乐时光吧……  
杨心里那么想着。  
22  
“要不要现在去游乐场？”杨小心地提议。  
“可以吗？”莱因哈特靓丽的眸子里满满的都是期待。  
“有什么不可以？今天我们就放假吧，明天把今天的课补回来，如何？”  
金发少年爽快地同意了，看着他脸上难得的兴奋和快乐，杨非常心疼。  
莱因哈特没有叫上吉尔菲艾斯，只是让随行保镖秘密保护自己和杨，两个人向目的地——游乐场出发。  
“哇~~~那个是什么？”首次来到这里玩的莱因哈特像刘姥姥进了大观园一样，四处张望。  
微笑着为少年解惑，“那是多环滑车，要去试试吗？”  
“嗯！”兴奋的少年点头，这时杨才觉得他像个孩子，而不是不苟言笑的贵族。  
两人刚坐上滑车，杨就开始流汗，实际上，他并不喜欢这种弱重力游戏，记得第一次瓦普跳跃飞行时的感觉，呕吐发烧……终生难忘，不过，为了莱因哈特，他也只有上了。  
莱因哈特非常喜欢这种刺激性的游戏，但杨却觉得胃部翻江倒海，恨不能把自己的胃揪出来扔掉。  
第一次来这里的少年玩得很开心，于是杨也跟着倒霉，莱因哈特拉着他玩这玩那，还跳了好几次蹦极，杨只觉得胃都要从喉咙里掉出来了，苍白着脸陪着漂亮的金发少年在游乐场里疯狂，上午跑2500米还没恢复过来的体力此时更是无限折磨他，杨此时才觉得，体能有多么重要，看看，自己居然不及一个10岁的孩子。  
“杨，你脸色好像有点白。”稍微觉得有些累的莱因哈特终于拉着他坐下来休息。  
你现在知道累了？杨心里那么想着，嘴上却不想扫对方的兴，低低地答：“还好……你玩得开心吗？”  
“很开心！”笑得如天使般的莱因哈特让杨绞痛的胃部稍稍舒服了一些，“要不要吃点冰激淋？”  
刚开口想说“好”，可想起那些宫廷教师告诉他，“喜欢吃甜食是小孩子的行为”，立刻改口说：“不要。”  
大约猜到一些，杨叹了口气，“莱因哈特，你不吃冰激淋，没有人会表扬你；你吃冰激淋，也没有人会批评你，毕竟你只有10岁，还是个孩子，你也应该有你的快乐。”  
从来没有人告诉他，他应该有他的快乐，莱因哈特一出生，就代表了银河帝国，他不能有自己的感情，他不能有自己的快乐，甚至像普通的孩子一样去游乐场都不可以，但是，在杨身边，他终于体会到，那种平和与安全。  
“我去买，你坐这里休息下。”尽管连腿抬起来都觉得酸，胃部的痉挛也时时刺激着他的神经，杨依然向附近的冰激淋店走去，然而走了没几步，胃部却不争气地像绞肉机一样痛起来，脚一软，身体整个倒下去。  
莱因哈特看到这一幕，惊得初次到游乐场来的快乐都飞到九霄云外去了，他三步并作两步冲到杨身边，“喂，怎么样？”  
杨甚至不能开口回答他，额头上冒出点点冷汗。  
几个训练有素的保镖立刻出现，所谓的保镖，可不是黄金八点档恶俗节目中，戴着墨镜、穿着黑色西装和黑色皮鞋的家伙，他们都扮作普通游客，一点儿都不引人注目，此时他们迅速聚集到莱因哈特周围。  
“先生，怎么样？”保镖不但身手过人，急救技能也相当出色，他一边将杨平放在地上，一边搭上他的脉搏。  
23   
“胃，胃痛……”  
杨痛得缩成一团，似乎快死过去的样子，其中一名健壮的便衣保镖见状不妙，立刻双手抱起杨，感觉到他的任务对象体重之轻，年轻力壮的保镖呆了一下。  
在看到杨被抱起来的一刹那，莱因哈特心里突然有种异样的感觉。是不是等自己长大后，像保镖这么高大的时候，杨就会那么乖乖地窝在自己怀里？莱因哈特问自己。  
不容他多想，尽职尽责的保镖们迅速将杨送到游乐场的急救中心，诊断的结果是胃痉挛，灌了几粒保胃的药片。  
躺在床上休息了好一会儿，杨的脸色才变得好起来，不复刚才像死过去一样的恐怖苍白。“我没事，别担心。”  
看着旁边像做错事的孩子一样微微垂着脑袋的莱因哈特，杨连忙摆出笑脸来安慰他，“上午跑2500米太累了，胃有些不舒服。”  
“那你还陪我出来玩。”金发的孩子显得有些颓丧，不过嘴上依然不饶人。  
“呵呵，抱歉……”黑发青年习惯性地用右手抓了抓头发，他爽快地向对方道歉，尽管犯错误的人不是他。  
“回去吧。”莱因哈特气鼓鼓地说。  
“冰激凌呢？难得来一次，就吃一个吧，我也有点想吃。”杨朴实地笑了笑。  
“这位先生，为了您脆弱的胃部，您还是别吃了。”急救中心的护士严肃地道。  
苦笑着，杨只得点点头。  
“我要吃！”莱因哈特撅起小嘴，“只有我能吃，你不可以！”  
“好好！”像哄孩子般地摸摸莱因哈特的头，“我陪你去。”站起来，对那些看似热心帮助自己的人道谢后，杨转身和莱因哈特一起买了冰激淋，凭经验，他已看出来，那些人是莱因哈特家的保镖，但他也不便说什么。  
坐在回军校的车上，莱因哈特似乎有话要说：“杨，你今天开心吗？”  
“嗯”胃部还是有些不适，抚摸着胸口，杨给予肯定的回答。  
“和我出来，一定很无聊吧。”  
“和你在一起，我很快乐，坐云霄飞车也好，多环滑车也罢，都是不错的经历。其实……”顿了一顿，杨继续道：“我也从来没有和父亲一起来过游乐园，今天也是我第一次来哦！”  
“真的？”漂亮的小脸上闪烁着喜悦的光芒。  
“父亲是商人，工作很忙。”杨避重就轻地回答。  
第一次听杨说到他的家人，莱因哈特有些想知道他的“师公”是怎样的人，居然能教育出杨这种战略天才来，不过看到身边的人苍白的脸色，他还是决定今天让他好好休息一下吧。  
到了宿舍后，莱因哈特像个保镖一样，送杨去宿舍休息。  
就学业来说，今天似乎完全荒废掉了，可他觉得，好像又学到了更多东西……  
24  
天气渐渐转冷，马上就要新年，在所有人都努力复习准备期末考试时，杨威利预备役依旧每天在图书馆“荒废时日”，周末教导莱因哈特，体能成绩依旧低分过关，模拟实战和战史成绩依旧让众人仰望，熬过了残酷的考试，就是放假了！  
和平时一样，三个在图书馆里看书，杨不是说教狂，一般就放任两人自己学习，只有偶尔才提点一下，但这让两个领悟力超强的少年也增益良多。  
“杨，今天学校里怎么人那么少？”刚进门时就发现了异常，吉尔菲艾斯好奇地问。  
“学校马上就要放假了，学生都回家了。”杨没有将视线从书本上移动，依旧专注地看书。  
由于生产效率的提高和教育质量的上升，目前在奥丁，学校的寒假和暑假均放假2个月，职工则是工作11个月，拿14个月的工资。  
“杨也要回去吗？”莱因哈特有些不舍地问。  
“我不回去。”  
“寒假回家，不是要过新年吗？和家人团聚。”  
奥丁的文化是传统的北欧文化，有基督教徒也有北欧教徒，无论哪种信仰，新年都是他们的重大节日。  
“我父母都过世了，无亲无故，也就不过什么年。”  
“无亲无故？”莱因哈特呆住，心里一阵剧痛，他从来没有听杨说过，只知道，他父亲是商人。  
“五岁的时候，我妈妈病逝。十六岁时，我父亲……也过世了。”杨答得有些艰难，父亲过世后，他就再没有过什么新年。  
莱因哈特露出了难过的表情，尽管他也父母早逝，但他有温柔的姐姐，有忠心的吉尔菲艾斯，比起杨，还算幸运。  
“这么说来，寒假期间，图书馆只有周一、周三、周五开放，我放假也没事，你要不要挑一天？”不想再继续这个话题，杨岔开重点。  
算了一下，周一到周五，宫廷的老师也要来上课，似乎不行。“还是周末，到你宿舍去可以吗？”莱因哈特已经会用商量的口气，也不是命令的口吻说话了。  
“我是没意见啦……不过罗严塔尔……”  
“他怎么了？”  
“我室友放假时，也不回家。”杨多少可以明白，罗严塔尔不回家的原因，他实在不想看到他的酒鬼父亲吧，放假时，似乎就是他和罗严塔尔同病相怜，互舔伤口的时候，也就这时候，他不太会毒舌自己。  
25  
“学长~~~”会那么叫杨的，就只有亚典波罗了。  
和他敬爱的学长一样，亚典波罗的理想不是成为军人，而是像父亲一样成为新闻记者，然而当生活被贵族们搅得一片混乱后，他改变了志向。  
背着大包小包的亚典波罗，明显是来和杨告别的。  
“我回家过年去！学长要保重哦！”  
“路上小心！”  
“学长和学弟之间感人肺腑的分别啊~”一个“不速之客”出现。  
“卡介伦学长……”  
同样带着大包小包的卡介伦也准备回家看望父母，好好过个寒假，“杨，今年要不要去我家过年？”毒舌学长其实非常疼爱他这个脖颈以下无用的学弟。  
杨笑着摇了摇头，卡介伦的建议虽然听起来不错，可是让他一个外人去看别人家的天伦之乐，更加让他觉得孤单，反而……和罗严塔尔在一起比较好吧。可是……杨又苦笑了一下，罗严塔尔的父亲既然过世了，他应该也会回家去，今年，似乎就剩下自己一个人了。  
杨给人的感觉，似乎是没有什么坚持，甚至没有什么感情的，绝大多数老师和同学评论杨，都说他是一个身上没有射线、没有杀伤力，人畜无害的普通学生，他永远都对任何人微笑，那微笑里让人觉得如沐春风，可他真正的心思却鲜有人知。  
莱因哈特觉得心脏都快跳出来了，如果可以，他想请杨到自家去过新年，就算被知道他是皇帝也无所谓。  
“在你决定去哪里之前……”一个魅惑的声音在众人都陷入思考时适时响起，“你最好先把射击补考给过了。”  
“罗严塔尔？！”  
“学长射击又•挂科了吗？”  
“没有！”杨极力否认，“我考了61分！61分！”  
按照学校规定，60-100为合格，30-59补考，30分以下，就要重修该课。杨前几次一直在55-59之前徘徊，这次好不容易及格了……  
“期末考试的确及格了，但是学年总评还要算上学期的，总分核算一下，还是不及格。”罗严塔尔的声调怎么听都带了一丝幸灾乐祸！  
“什么时候补考啊？”爽快地接受了自己挂科的现实——从某种程度上说，杨绝对不是一个优等生！  
对于名义上的“老师”如此无耻的行为，莱因哈特顶着额角的青筋，“你居然给我考不及格？！”抓狂的样子就像自家儿子考了不及格，给老子丢脸一样。  
“反正都不及格了……”杨可怜兮兮地看着莱因哈特，就像儿子被老子训。  
“……”除了没形象地翻白眼，莱因哈特找不出第二种表情来面对这样的杨威利。  
“星期二补考。”  
“我今天下午就要坐太空船离开了，学长，加油哦！”亚典波罗一边痞笑一边拿着行李离开。  
“我也要赶太空船，明年见！”卡介伦坏笑着，两人一同离开，冬季的冷风吹在杨身上，真是凄凉无比啊……  
26  
“根据你前几个学期的成绩，你这次得考到65分以上，射击才算补考及格。”罗严塔尔面无表情地道，“你好好加油！”金银妖瞳的双眸里充满恶作剧的光芒。  
“你不是射击高手嘛？罗严塔尔，你教我捷径吧！”终于发现已经举目无亲的杨，只得向邪恶的室友求助。  
俊美的棕发青年从上到下打量了一遍他的黑发室友——这个无能的家伙实在没有任何可取之处。其实罗严塔尔之所以那么为难杨，不过是纯粹的戏弄他而已，不知道为什么，他总以作弄这个黑发室友为乐。  
“我，以后我来打扫寝室。”  
“我怕我那边和你一样乱。”  
“以后我叫你起床。”  
“我怕迟到。”  
“我替你打饭。”  
“我怕被饿死。”  
……  
总之，对于衣食无忧、生活习惯良好的罗严塔尔来说，懒散的杨提出的任何诱惑都没有诱惑力。  
“杨，别担心，我让我保镖来教你！”莱因哈特安慰道，不就是让杨射击及格嘛，谁怕谁啊？  
略显失礼地一把拉过莱因哈特，罗严塔尔小声在他耳边说，“陛下，您不想让杨知道您是皇帝吧？”  
莱因哈特苍冰色的眸子里一凛：“什么意思？”  
“我是担心，那些保镖万一透露出一点什么……”  
“这点卿不用担心，他们都受过严格训练。”莱因哈特不耐烦地道。  
“就是因为如此，我才担心，全银河能请得起那么强的保镖，能有几个人？况且从您的名字‘缪杰’着手，很容易就查出来！”压低嗓门。  
“那还是卿教他射击，朕到时候会赏赐你。”  
动不动就抬出皇帝的身份，罗严塔尔对这样的小皇帝真不能算得上喜欢，但是也不讨厌。扭头，看到杨闪着晶晶的眼睛，期盼地看着自己，如果一开始，他就是这副表情的话，自己肯定立刻就缴械投降了吧，“啊，真没办法，就教你这个笨学生吧。”罗严塔尔故作“勉为其难”的样子，答应替杨恶补射击。  
“谢谢你，莱因哈特！”杨快乐地对金发少年微笑，尽管不知道他和罗严塔尔说了什么，但如果没有他，罗严塔尔就不会肯教他了吧。  
“没什么，正巧我•也想学射击，让他顺便也教一下。”天上天下唯我独尊的莱因哈特甩甩头，以一种他认为极度帅气实际上也确实帅气但吸引不了杨的姿势。  
莱因哈特、杨、罗严塔尔、吉尔菲艾斯一行人来到军校的射击房，发现里面都是人，也难怪，现在正好就是补考前夕，射击房可比学员之家的舞厅还热闹。  
“那么多人，估计等他们练习完毕，补考都结束了。”罗严塔尔伸出手，放在额头上作观望状，“似乎没位子了。”  
“啊……不会吧……”杨苦着一张脸，不自觉地摸摸脑袋，“难道我得重修……”悲怆的声音在室内绕了好几圈才消失。  
“先去试试吧，说不定还有空位。”红发的吉尔菲艾斯好心地提意见。  
“杨威利预备役？”负责管理射击教室的是一个脸上像刷了糨糊的老头儿，他面无表情地问。  
27  
“是……”感觉自己像砧板上的鱼肉，就等着宣布死刑了。  
“R8059射击房。”  
“还有位置？”众人吃惊地问。  
“卡介伦和亚典波罗，替你预定的。”快要退休的老头儿对这种工作极度厌烦，连头都不想抬，机械地道。  
杨呆了呆，那两个家伙，虽说是损友，但……真的还不错嘛！  
房间里有四个射击位，他们四个正好各据其一。和过去的机械枪不同，镭射激光枪，几乎没有任何强烈的后坐力，非常容易操控。  
一轮10发子弹下来——  
罗严塔尔的射击靶上，几乎都是10环，将10这个数字，都打空了。不愧是学年第一，射击对他来说，简直就像呼吸一样方便。  
莱因哈特和吉尔菲艾斯也很厉害，基本保持在8-10之间。  
杨威利的射击靶上，在5环的位置，有一个洞洞，其他地方，一个洞都没有。  
“哇~杨好厉害哦！所有的子弹都打在这里诶~只要下次都打在中心，就好了！”天真的金发少年很崇拜地说。  
“……”  
“……”  
两个成年人，似乎不想打破少年美好的想法。  
“……我想……莱因哈特大人，事情不是这样的……”就连吉尔菲艾斯都有些嘴角抽搐。“……可能只有一发子弹，打在靶子上……”  
“什么？！！！！！！！”这回轮到莱因哈特嘴角抽搐了，“你怎么那么差啊！”  
主语的对象苦着脸，“我实在射不准啊……”  
怎么听都像在狡辩的样子。  
“杨，你连小孩子都不如呢~”金银妖瞳的尾音听起来似乎在笑，可充满了讽刺的意味。  
其实，莱因哈特和吉尔菲艾斯为了防身，从小就接受严酷的训练，这些都是安妮罗洁替他们悄悄安排的。那些大臣们，总是以种种理由不让莱因哈特学习新的知识，他们的目的皆然若昭——一个无能的傀儡，才是他们需要的。  
罗严塔尔手把手地教杨射击，其实杨并不笨，不过是缺课太多，才过不了关，三天内，他从10发子弹只有一发能打在靶子上的程度，迅速进步到可以射中6环了。  
在罗严塔尔的恶鬼地狱式训练下，补考当天星期二，顶着黑眼圈的杨，终于勉强考到了65分，当然，记分女兵因为看到陪同杨来参加补考的金银妖瞳对她温柔地微笑，误将5环写成6环的小插曲，除了罗严塔尔以外，没有人知道……  
总之，凭着罗严塔尔的教导，莱因哈特和吉尔菲艾斯的陪伴，亚典波罗和卡介伦的祈祷（？），奥丁大神的保佑，杨威利，总算补考过关了！  
28  
走出补考的射击教室，杨觉得无比轻松，“我得告诉莱因哈特这个好消息。”  
“我已经告诉他了”金银妖瞳有时候思维缜密得让杨很无奈。  
“这样啊……”没有亲口告诉陪伴自己练习的金发少年这消息，他稍微有点失望。  
卸下压力，杨和罗严塔尔并肩在学院里散步，“罗严塔尔，嗯，谢，谢谢你……肯教我射击。”杨笨拙地向他道谢，毕竟如果没有他的毒舌室友，他不可能过关。  
罗严塔尔不语，他还未认识到一些本质的内容，可直觉告诉他，杨的快乐，感染了他，所以心口不一的金银妖瞳选择沉默，正当他想开口说“不用谢”时，身着内务省社会秩序维护局制服的公务员出现在两人面前。对方是一个有着娃娃脸的青年，他给人的视觉印象，有如刚喂饱母奶的健康婴儿。“谁是杨威利？”和他的外表不搭调的是他的声音，从他口中发出的声音是一种极端庄重沉稳的男性低音，听起来好似宗教祭司。  
“我是，请问有什么事吗？”  
对方拿出证件：“我是海德里希•朗古，内务省社会秩序维护局的官员，有人举报你有反帝国行为，请跟我走一趟。”  
内务省社会秩序维护局，原本是维护社会稳定的机构，但随着大贵族操纵政治，现在成了专事检举政治犯、思想犯、国事犯，监视并限制言论活动，进而干涉教育及文学界的特务机构，莱因哈特本人已多次在杨面前批判过该组织，而杨则予以赞许的夸奖。  
好像挺糟糕的样子啊，杨习惯性地抓了抓脑袋。  
罗严塔尔的第六感告诉他，事情没有那么简单，奥丁军事学院里基本都是贵族子弟，谁有胆子把主意打到这里来？除非有人授意！  
两个同样穿社会秩序维护局制服的男人立于朗古两旁，他们人高马大，罗严塔尔也算高大俊逸的男子，和他们一比较，登时矮了一截。不仅如此，金银妖瞳也知道，在他们手中，至少握着两把黑洞洞的枪，对准自己和杨。  
“明白。”杨顺从地跟随朗古等人离开，他没有交代罗严塔尔任何事情，尽管大多数平民百姓的常识中，被“请”进社会秩序维护局就像肉包子打狗——有去无回。  
看着自己的室友将被带进外界传闻成“地狱”的社会秩序维护局，罗严塔尔终于有了名为“害怕”的情绪，他第一次感到害怕，那还是在小时候，他害怕被父母抛弃，他曾经以为今后他不会再有这种懦弱的感情，当看到他的黑发室友被穷凶极恶的社会秩序维护局带走，一层冷意爬上他的脊背。感情上他想一把拉过杨，不让那些特务带走他，可理智告诉他，即使是奥斯卡•冯•罗严塔尔也没有这个能力救他，而他也知道，十有八九，这件事和莱因哈特皇帝脱不了关系。  
眼睁睁看着他们两个壮硕如牛的家伙把1米73的杨带进装了铁栅栏的车子里，他知道，他不能坐以待毙。  
立刻播通了莱因哈特留给杨的电话，这个号码简直攀比直线电话，大概是莱因哈特特意为杨一个人开通的，不一会儿，电话那头，传来了莱因哈特兴奋的声音，“杨，恭喜补考及格！”  
这话无疑很打击他人的自信，毕竟补考实在不是件光荣的事，此时的罗严塔尔没有立场说也没空纠正他的错误，长话短说：“陛下，杨被社会秩序维护局的人带走了。”  
本来还很轻松的语气，现在一下变得非常紧张，“什么时候？”  
“就在刚才！刚走没多久。”  
莱因哈特立刻道：“朕马上就赶过去，如果杨回来了，给朕打电话。”  
“是”  
“姐姐，朕马上去社会秩序维护局。”他对安妮罗洁道。  
“怎么了？”美丽的公主皱了皱眉头。  
29  
“杨被他们带走了，朕要去救他。”来不及多说，莱因哈特披上外套，就要往外面冲。  
“等等。”  
“来不及了。”  
“我叫你站住！莱因哈特！”安妮罗洁从椅子上站起来，严肃地叫住他。  
从小到大，她一直对弟弟很温柔，她的严厉让莱因哈特停住脚步。  
“你知道你在干什么吗？”  
“朕要去救杨。”  
安妮罗洁看着弟弟冰蓝色的眼睛，那里面熊熊燃烧着怒火和焦急，她知道，她亲爱的弟弟，绝对不允许任何人伤害他的杨。“你首先要弄清楚，这到底是怎么回事！”  
“社会秩序维护局那帮家伙，做些捕风捉影的事，皇姐你又不是不知道！”莱因哈特有些粗鲁地回答，他也明白，如果以社会秩序维护局的标准，如果不是身为皇帝，自己也得被捉进去好几次了。  
“你没有明白我的意思。”聪明的公主启发道，“陛下，这不是一件普通的事。”  
“什么意思？”  
“我为什么要让你进奥丁军事学院？你难道从来没有想过吗？”  
莱因哈特思索了一下，奥丁军事学院的教师水平一流，每年为帝国输送大量军事人才，那儿的教师上课时经常对学生自夸“我校所教导的历史，基本都是由我校自己创造的。”毫无疑问是全银河最好的军官养成所。尽管学院的校长一直都由军务尚书担任，但不管理日常事务，常务校长，直接由皇帝直接任命，也就是说，直接对皇帝负责。  
对皇帝负责？莱因哈特猛然明白，这才是姐姐的用意，万一出了问题，也可以填平。  
“是要我去找葛利格•冯•米克贝尔加吗？”  
米克贝尔加是位出身显赫的贵族军人，也是一位杰出的军事统帅，莱因哈特甚至还记得年幼的自己由姐姐抱着，给他的父亲，战死在迪亚马特会战的威廉•冯•米克贝尔加晋封中将时的情形，前年，他任命米克贝尔加为奥丁军事学院常务校长。由皇帝亲自任命的官员很多，米克贝尔加和自己没有什么特别交情，但至少没有参与立典拉德、布朗胥百克、立典亥姆等人的争斗。  
“是，但不用太急，这件事，布朗胥百克、立典亥姆肯定参与其中。立典拉德主管财务，年末正是最忙的时候，而且他好歹也是保皇派，不会直接对你不利。”安妮罗洁分析，她年轻美丽的脸庞上有着莱因哈特没有的理性。有人曾说，美丽的女人都不聪明，这句话对99%的女人来说都是正确的，但用在安妮罗洁身上却是绝对的错误。  
“为什么朕不能现在就去找米克贝尔加？”  
安妮罗洁知道，皇弟这是关心则乱，如果他表现出对杨的在乎，不是反而更加置杨于危险之中？“你若现在去，固然能救得了杨，但能救他一生一世吗？你偷偷出宫的事，已经被人知道，现在，那些躲在暗处的敌人，已经行动了。”  
“难道朕要牺牲杨？”  
“如果有必要的话。”长公主冷酷地回答她的亲弟弟。  
“不要！朕不要失去杨！姐姐，那些社会秩序维护局的人，手段那么狠毒，杨根本挨不过他们的酷刑。”  
30  
“你一定要沉住气，等到周末去找他，假装发现他不在，再去找米克贝尔加，让他出面，要回他的学生。”  
“一定要等那么久？”莱因哈特皱起眉，得知杨被关进社会秩序维护局，他心里就没有安定下来过，今天是星期二，等到周末，在这段时间内，万一杨收到非人的待遇……他简直不敢想象。  
“布朗胥百克和立典亥姆急着想抓你的弱点，你越表现出对杨的关心，对杨就越不利。”安妮罗洁中肯地为皇帝分析状况，她说的，每一个字都是事实，深深敲打在处于权力巅峰者的心头。  
莱因哈特颓然地点点头，虽然心急如焚，但他毕竟有着上位者的气质和心态，坐下来，静等。  
和金发皇帝一样着急的，还有杨的室友，一直都以作弄杨为乐的罗严塔尔，此时才发现，杨不在他身边，他有多么不自在。平时，总有一个黑发的懒散身影在面前晃啊晃，他那懒惰的作风和仿佛能看穿一切的眼神让罗严塔尔一度觉得非常不爽，可现在他有些害怕他再也不能看到那个家伙，坐在宿舍的椅子上，看着寝室里乱七八糟的对面。上面是杨的床铺，照例没有叠被子，下面是他的写字台，堆满了书籍，非常混乱，和干净有条理的自己这边比，真是云泥之差天壤之别。随着时间的推移，罗严塔尔渐渐觉得，杨在自己生命中的分量越来越重，为何以前就从未发现他的存在对自己来说那么重要？那个人，温吞得就像空气一样，平时不会感觉到他，可当他离开时，罗严塔尔却觉得像窒息一般。他一直是个无比正经的人，为什么在杨身边时，就会做出一些出格的事，流露出自己恶作剧的顽劣心性？  
静静地躺在上铺，睁着眼睛，直到天亮，电话没有响起，杨也没有回来。罗严塔尔这时才明白，依靠别人，是多么不可靠，杨之所以会被社会秩序维护局的人带走，多半是因为莱因哈特，奥丁军事学院里贵族居多数，八成有人认出了小皇帝，杨才会被找上。而罪魁祸首，却没有采取应有的措施，杨那家伙，现在多半被社会秩序维护局的人毒打吧？或者被打了自白剂？  
从床上跳起来，罗严塔尔去洗了把脸，把通宵后的疲惫全部冲掉。第一次觉得如此无助，内心里了解，莱因哈特之所以没出手救杨，也有他的难处，可他和皇帝不一样，他可以忍受被剥夺贵族地位，却不能忍受那个人的死亡。看着浴室镜子里自己的模样，两眼下有淡淡的青色，相貌中带着一丝孤绝，稍稍梳理了一下黑棕色的头发，罗严塔尔在心里做下一个决定。  
海德里希•朗古，罗严塔尔反复在心中念着他的名字，每个发音，都充满怨恨，他要以自己的方式，去救出他的室友。是的，室友，除了这个称呼，罗严塔尔目前还没有想出更好的词来定位杨在他心中的地位。  
叮呤呤——刺耳的电话铃响起，罗严塔尔立刻去接，“杨？”  
“罗严塔尔卿”  
“陛下，杨怎么样？”  
莱因哈特的口气并不快乐，“朕已经派人去打探消息了，他现在还关在里面，没有被提审。”  
“为什么您不亲自去？”罗严塔尔尽量让自己的语气听起来恭顺一点。  
“朕也想去，”莱因哈特苦笑，“但朕如果真的去了，就等于把他暴露在敌人面前了。”  
“但是……”  
“所以，朕请你帮忙。”  
罗严塔尔竖起耳朵听。  
少年皇帝言简意赅地说了一下皇姐的想法，但他已等不及了，一想到在等待的这几天内，杨可能受到的刑罚，他就浑身发冷。  
“你以杨的室友身份，去找常务校长葛利格•冯•米克贝尔加，请他帮忙，就说杨被带走了，至今没回来。”  
金银妖瞳立刻明白了莱因哈特的意思，马上应允。  
“罗严塔尔卿，朕那么说，可能很自私……”莱因哈特叹了一口气，露出超越年龄的忧郁，“如果出了什么问题，朕不会出手救你。”  
“我明白。”罗严塔尔坚定地回答。  
31  
挂断电话，莱因哈特颓然地看着窗外，“杨，你一定要平安无事！”  
久久，他用一种无比坚强的语气道：“姐姐，朕亲政后，一定要废除社会秩序维护局！如果他们敢动杨一根头发，朕会让他们后悔带着痛感来到世界！”  
安妮罗洁点点头，她的皇弟，从未让她失望过，即使显得心急，他依然保持他的冷静、智谋、尊严。  
来自新无忧宫的电话打消了罗严塔尔意图硬闯社会秩序维护局的打算，他迅速来到常务校长米克贝尔加的办公室，由于是学年第一，连日理万机的常务校长都记得他，并加以赞誉，对于军事人材，米克贝尔加从不吝啬赞美。罗严塔尔没有绕圈子，直接就请校长出马，米克贝尔加固然有着上等贵族的骄傲，但也是爱才之人，杨威利虽然实战演练的成绩恶差无比，可年年战史和战略战术都是第一，当即就和罗严塔尔一起，赶到社会秩序维护局。  
米克贝尔加作为武人，非常看不惯社会秩序维护局的特务行为，再加上杨的简历照片上一脸忠厚老实的样子，这个学生一看就是人畜无害，却可能被人害的羔羊（？），再加上米克贝尔加心高气傲，又非常护短，当然不相信杨会是政治犯。  
社会秩序维护局的地位和奥丁军事学院比，相差悬殊，就算暗中有人操纵，两人还是顺利地见到了杨威利。  
不知到是幸还是不幸，负责杨这件“案子”的是有“猎犬”之称的海德里希•朗古。他以行事独特而闻名，私下行为没有缺点，忠于职守，勤奋有加，年纪轻轻就被委以独立调查的重任。和其他人不同，朗古是一个极为古怪的人，他对规则的遵守甚至已经到了苛责的地步，比如为了节省政府开支，社会秩序维护局厕所里，放擦手纸的小箱子上写着“擦手用一张纸就够了”，朗古从来就没有用过两张。再比如社会秩序维护局规定，新抓的犯人，要等24小时以后，才能提审，朗古就会乖乖等24小时，他的同事们为了提高所谓的“绩效”，也就是所抓政治犯的人数，从来不理这一套，直接就审问，屈打成招，或者干脆用自白剂，朗古却按章办事，一律关押24小时后再提审。而且帝国法院规定，自白剂下的招供没有法律依据，不过执情况却相当差，但朗古从来不用那玩意儿，他对职业的执着已经到了疯狂的地步。大概是托了朗古的福，杨就是被关了20个小时而已。但那滋味儿，也不是好受的，社会秩序维护局的牢房里，只有最最基本的生活设施，情况好比贫民窟，在这儿看一眼，不少人就皱起了眉头，而杨，居然能够面不改色心不跳地在这里待了20个小时，不得不佩服他的粗神经和强韧的忍耐力。  
从牢房走出来的杨，脸色十分苍白，衬得他眼睛和头发更加黑亮。他好像瘦了一点，却没有任何憔悴不堪或者萎靡不振的表情，不慌不忙地从阴暗的牢房里出来，就连朗古都不由正眼看他，就他所处理的“犯人”中，就属杨最镇定自若，他小声嘀咕“真有胆识。”  
朗古的确是为了遵守规则而关犯人24小时，而且深谙审讯方法的他知道，一般人在这种阴暗潮湿而且充满恐惧的空间中，坚持不了多久，24小时后，几乎全部招认了，所以朗古的“绩效”远比其他人来得高。  
杨呆在里面看似还挺悠闲，不过这悠闲也是有比较对象的，第一个比较对象是莱因哈特和罗严塔尔脑海中构想的“抽皮鞭”、“辣椒水浸指甲”、“长时间电击”、“自白剂逼供”，第二个比较对象是其他嫌疑犯正在进行中的“水封闭”、“冷囚室”、“沸水煮四肢”等地球上就广为流传的审问方法。  
杨没有经历这些酷刑，但隔壁都是犯人们痛苦的尖叫声，吵得他不能安睡，不能看书，又没有红茶，将此三者视为人生最大嗜好的杨，实在非常难受。也难为他居然能够毫发无伤神情平静地走出这间牢房，不少待审犯人在听到其他人的痛苦的呻吟声后就崩溃了。  
一直在昏暗的环境中，刚从牢里出来，杨有些睁不开眼，好不容易对准了焦距，发现米克贝尔加校长和罗严塔尔都在，明白是他们救了自己，杨想道谢，却发现嗓子沙哑得说不出话来，腿也有些虚软，罗严塔尔连忙上前扶了他一把，随即一惊，这20小时内他瘦了那么多，还是他本来就那么瘦？扶着室友作团结有爱貌的两人让米克贝尔加校长很满意，三人在走廊里行走，一句话都没有说。  
迎面走来一个脸庞消瘦的军人——布朗胥百克的心腹，以深思熟虑而闻名的安森巴哈准将。罗严塔尔明白他的出现不是偶然，肯定是安森巴哈搞的鬼，估计是谁将莱因哈特每周向杨求教的事告诉了布朗胥百克。  
布朗胥百克和莱因哈特不对盘是众人皆知的事，不过为了维护面子，不可能直接对莱因哈特或杨动手，自然用旁敲侧击的方法，而社会秩序维护局无疑是个好东西。  
“怎么回事？”安森巴哈明知故问。  
“我的学生，被误抓了，这些人真是不知轻重。”米克贝尔加的话显得老气横秋，军衔中将的他有这种资本。  
32  
安森巴哈将倚在罗严塔尔肩上略显消瘦黑发男子上下打量了一番，貌不惊人，苍白无力，没有任何慑人的威严，为什么那个金发小子会选这种人做自己的导师？或者只是玩玩？听说他们还去游乐场，去调查的人，本来就支支吾吾，说杨威利是个成绩中流之人，但出于谨慎，安森巴哈决定今天来看一下这个“金发小皇帝的老师”，看来对方真是找错人了，嘴角浮现出一丝冷笑，带着小皇帝去游乐场的家伙，不可能会成为我主布朗胥百克的威胁。  
“是啊，他们的确太冒失了。”安森巴哈一脸责怪的语气，“说不定一个人才就毁在他手里了。”  
罗严塔尔不由冷笑，他那惋惜的样子，仿佛这件事情和他一点关系都没有，他不去演戏，金银妖瞳着实在心里替他可惜。  
离开社会秩序维护局，杨才勉强能开口说话，“可能因为我父亲的关系，才被抓来的。”  
“你父亲？”罗严塔尔略有好奇地问。  
“杨泰隆。”米克贝尔加回答，对于当年立典拉德为了筹集对同盟开战的军饷，狂征暴敛的事，他也略知一二。“他算个平民神话了。”  
杨泰隆在商界也算一个传奇，平民出生、白手起家的他居然能够攀上贵族，通过和贵族女子的一次联姻，积累了原始资本，随后他就开始时来运转，把资本越做越大。和奢侈成性的第一人贵族太太离婚后，他又娶了一个高级贵族将官的美丽遗孀，随后他们生下了杨威利，在他短暂的四十多年人生里，不断地用钱滚钱，把铜币变银币，银币变金币，金币变成白金币，滚啊滚啊，滚啊滚啊，成为了一个巨富。  
杨泰隆是个很奇怪的商人，从来不爱抛头露面显山露水，好事者只知道他很富有，至于到底富到什么程度，长得又是什么样子，都是一个大大的谜，他也从来不把冤枉钱花在请保镖这种无聊的事上，骑着自行车去贵族化超级市场买颗小土豆对他来说是理所当然的事。  
帝国和同盟的战争几乎消耗尽了罗严克拉姆皇朝的国库，为了中饱私囊顺便筹集军饷，当时的财务尚书立典拉德瞄准了帝国境内所有的平民富豪。门阀贵族们享受着大量财政补贴，同时又有一箩筐的免税优惠政策，他们富可敌国，但提到与同盟的军费时，都面面相觑，沉痛地表示他们心有余而力不足。同为门阀出身的立典拉德对这些贵族相当不乐意，当然他内心最大的不满来自他们对自己的不合作，而非对他们不关心国事的不满，另一方面内心又暗喜，既然其他大贵族不用出资，自己也就不用破财了。不过军饷还是要筹集，目标自然是一些出身微寒，靠着自己奋斗累积财富，却手无寸铁的平民富翁了，故而一大批后知后觉的富人被以各种名目的罪名逮捕或处死，涉案人数达上万人。  
很有先见之明的杨泰隆带着自己的财产和儿子杨威利先一步逃离奥丁，穿过费沙，都到达阿修比提督主持修建的同盟要塞伊谢尔伦了，可是政治避难的要求被同盟拒绝，同盟此举无意中成全了帝国军饷，并为将来埋下无限隐患。  
（对不起，我让阿修比提督修伊谢尔伦要塞了。OTZ）  
被逮回奥丁的杨泰隆以自己的命和全部家产，换儿子杨威利的一条小命，当年杨16岁，此时，立典拉德已转任国务尚书。  
这些平民富豪，不仅仅死于立典拉德一个人，更确切来说，死于一种体制，一个历史的浪潮。  
所以说，杨对贵族，本能地就有一种排斥，距离感在所难免。  
以父亲的事由作为借口逮捕杨，的确不恰当，但也并非空穴来风。  
罗严塔尔沉默不语，杨完全就没有想到莱因哈特身上，无论发生什么样的事，有什么样的结果，他不会去责怪别人，反而会先责怪自己，如此理性的人，活着，其实很累吧。如果能够任性一点，反而是一种幸福。渐渐明白杨为何总与身为贵族的自己保持一定距离而和平民出身的卡介伦和亚典波罗密切来往，他的心里，好苦。  
回到军事学院，他们才觉得送了一口气。  
“年轻人，别泄气！”米克贝尔加临走前鼓励道，他是个老派男人，对于年轻人包括小皇帝莱因哈特也略有不满，但毕竟是个公正爱才之人，“如果他们再来找你麻烦，你过来找我。”  
向热情的米克贝尔加道谢后，两人回到寝室，“去洗个澡吧。”  
杨连话都不想说，社会秩序维护局的精神刑囚没有打倒他，不过他也确实累坏了，走路都有些摇摇晃晃，本来就不是壮如牦牛，现在更觉得一阵风就能吹倒。  
“吃过饭没？”罗严塔尔不认为社会秩序维护局的家伙，会喂饱他。  
杨摇摇头，从放出来后，他几乎不说什么话。  
“我替你煮一点热粥吧？”金银妖瞳有些心疼地道。  
像人偶一样被带进来的杨，没有任何表示。  
33  
“别看我长手笨脚，我也会用电器煮饭，不会把自己煮了！”罗严塔尔绞尽脑汁才说出一个不怎么高明的笑话。  
一点儿用都没有，杨还是没有什么反应。  
锲而不舍，或者说死皮赖脸不是罗严塔尔的风格，停止开口，拿了家用电器煮了点粥，总之先喂饱了他再说。  
哦，好像还少了什么，罗严塔尔想了想，红茶！立刻用茶包泡了一杯半吊子的速泡红茶，随后小心地试了温度，端到杨面前。  
苍白的脸色果然出现了一点红润，杨拿起精美的杯子，小口浅酌。他的神色很平静，就像在欣赏艺术品一样，品尝着不怎么高质量的速泡红茶。  
冬天的阳光很温暖，寝室里却弥漫着悲凉僵硬的气氛，罗严塔尔伸手把素色的窗帘拉上一些，光线柔和了许多，只留几线干净的冬日阳光闲闲地撒在杨身上。  
“哇~~~真好喝~~~”一杯红茶下肚，刚才还一副半死不活的杨，伸了一个懒腰。  
几分钟之前还在考虑着如果让杨走出阴霾的罗严塔尔一呆，喂，这转变得也太快了吧。  
“你，你，你……”你了几次，金银妖瞳还没吐出一句话。  
“干嘛？”杨黑色的眼睛看着他，一副看外星人的表情，啊，不，现在外星球也有人了，是看山顶洞人的表情！  
“你刚才干嘛一脸要死要活的样子？”  
“渴了，懒得说话。”  
“那你干嘛不和我说？”  
“都说了渴了，开不了口。”  
“那你怎么不自己去拿水。”  
“懒得动。”  
“干嘛不叫我去拿？”  
“渴了，不想说话。”  
对话回到原点。  
有没有搞错啊！！！罗严塔尔脑海中精心构思，为了让杨走出丧父悲哀的复杂战略构想，刹那间消失不见，他似乎已经完全忘记了，此事的主角不是杨泰隆而是莱因哈特。  
金银妖瞳在内心里不由得佩服起卡介伦学长，他是怎么说的来着？“杨是个如果可以不动手做就能解决问题，连呼吸也会省去的懒家伙。”而现在，他不过是不说话而已，还没到不呼吸……  
杨果然是个各方面脱离了常轨的讨厌鬼！不能以常识去分析他的行为！姜还是老的辣，在看透懒人杨威利的技能方面，自己的确不及年长的卡介伦，当然，这项技能不比格斗技术，完全不值得夸耀……  
“我饿了！”杨难得像女王一样指使罗严塔尔。  
小电器里的粥已经熟了，发出喷喷的诱人香味。  
罗严塔尔头上的青筋一跳一跳，可迟钝的杨一点儿都没有发现，“可以替我盛一下么？”  
在情绪爆发的前一秒，罗严塔尔还是乖乖去盛粥，沦落为杨保父的金银妖瞳乖乖地盛了一碗粥给他。  
“喏！”他没好气地递给杨，语调也冷冷的。  
杨很自然地伸手接过，大概因为体力没有恢复，拿碗时手一软，热粥翻在他手上。  
好烫好烫好烫……  
“你怎么样？！”罗严塔尔几分钟内感情波动巨大，冷冷的语调变得无比紧张。  
“没事”杨不但感情迟钝，神经也迟钝，“冲点凉水就好了。”  
此时父性大萌的罗严塔尔却不放心，硬拉着杨到盥洗室里用冷水狂冲，杨的皮肤上有小片微微发红，其他都还好。  
“觉得怎么样？”以冷静著称的学年第一，惶恐的样子还真是少见，“你那么笨手笨脚的，我喂你吃。”罗严塔尔一向非常强势，杨反对也无用，身手敏捷而且手段强硬，杨被牢牢捏住下巴，勺子被塞进嘴里，一阵压迫与反抗之后，罗严塔尔喂完了整碗粥。  
一番折腾下来，两人都累了，杨去寝室配备的浴室里冲了一把热水澡，洗去牢房里的污浊，爬上上铺床。  
他不知道，爬上去时，因为担心他摔下来，罗严塔尔一直看着他，等到他盖好被子，才将目光移开。  
34  
把杨从万恶的社会秩序维护局里拯救出来的是和莱因哈特不怎么来往的米克贝尔加，再加上杨那种一点都不咄咄逼人的气质以及凄惨的实战成绩，成功放松了对方的警惕，他太平地过了这一关，不过从牢里出来后，生了一场病。  
知道事情来龙去脉的莱因哈特觉得相当歉疚，又不敢透露身份和他直说，总想着怎么弥补杨，因而大批蛋白粉、西洋参等大补品占满了杨的寝室，除了第一杯蛋白粉是莱因哈特亲手喂杨吃的，（其原因为他听说罗严塔尔喂他吃过粥，一定要亲自尝试此等经历。）其他的补品全部便宜了图书管理员。经常借书也经常忘记如期归还的杨已经惹怒了图书馆的工作人员，每次借书都像小媳妇见恶婆婆一样战战兢兢，为了能够继续外借图书，杨难得腐败一次，用这些东西“贿赂”了图书管理员们……  
由于莱因哈特不便告诉杨他被搭救的前因后果，杨自然非常感谢救他出狱的室友，甚至有时候甚至会露出浅浅的依赖，罗严塔尔在平静之下享受和谐的“同居生活”（误！），转眼就迎来了幸福而美好的新年。  
奥丁北半球的温度，已经降至零点以下，元旦，即将来临。  
军校的住宿生，绝大部分都已经离校回家，只除了某两人。  
“罗严塔尔，你今年，要回家过年了吧？”  
棕发的金银妖瞳瞥了他一眼，“谁和你说的？”  
“你父亲不是……”杨小心地观察他的脸色，不敢说得太直白。  
“切！我又不是因为他才不回家。”那件事过去没多久，罗严塔尔也想过要和室友“和谐相处”，可劣根性不是一天两天就能改回来的，其欺负杨的本性依然随时会冒出来。  
“哎？”疑惑地抓抓脑袋，学年第一的想法，他这个普通人，果然无法理解。这么开导自己，杨继续思考他怎么度过这难熬的新年假期。  
在大多数人看来，新年是非常值得期待的，但其中并不包括杨，自从父亲去世后，他就再没有了亲人，其他同学和家人团聚时，他只能留在学校，即使出门，也会看到一家人幸福地在街上行走，徒见伤感。  
前两年的这个时候，罗严塔尔和杨两个人就在学校混日子，白天各管各的，杨会去图书馆，罗严塔尔则去做运动，晚上就下西洋棋，结果自然是某人惨败。可今年，就不一样了吧？罗严塔尔可以回家过年，就算只有公式化的仆人，也应该比面对自己这个无趣的人好。可是对方既然明确表达还要窝在这寝室里，赶他走自然理亏，就只好每天面对他晚娘似的脸。  
虽然……心里其实有些高兴，有人能陪着自己。  
罗严塔尔没有告诉杨，每次放假前，看到杨看似无耻地向回乡的亚典波罗和卡介伦讨要土特产，背后却落寞孤寂的眼神，他才决定每年都留在这里过年。这个善良，白痴，甚至弱智的室友，不放在身边看着，真是不放心啊……  
“罗严塔尔，平时过年，贵族会干什么？”  
从来不关心贵族世界的他，居然会问自己这个问题，其实，他是想知道，那个金发的孩子，现在在干什么吧。  
只有杨和自己两个人度过的新年，多年以后，依然是金银妖瞳珍藏的记忆宝物，曾经想过，如果这时候就将这个黑发青年纳入怀中，历史是否会变得不一样？  
迅速将这种感情泯灭掉，打起精神，“一般的话，就是不停地出席酒会，晚宴之类的，比平时还忙。”至于那个金发小皇帝，更是要搭乘太空船到处视察，说不定忙得连每周的课时都不记得了。  
“嗯……果然还是放他假，比较好吧？”杨认真思考起来，“要劳逸结合才好。”  
好像……自己太杞人忧天了……杨想的，根本不是要和那皇帝一起过年……罗严塔尔明白，像杨目前的境遇，忙碌一点倒反而好，可以少考虑寂寞，用热闹排遣哀愁。  
金银妖瞳唧唧歪歪的想法是不会传到迟钝的杨脑袋里的，目前的他，只想着快点打个电话给莱因哈特，让他下星期不要来这儿了。  
拿出罗严塔尔亲笔写下的那张记录了莱因哈特联系方式的薄纸片，第一次拨打上面的电话。  
“喂？”对方是一个温柔的女性。  
“啊，您，您好！我找莱因哈特。”杨腼腆地对着话筒说。  
对方思考了一下，随后道：“请您稍等。”  
接电话的那位小姐用手捂住话筒，轻轻道：“皇弟，你的电话，好像是杨威利打来的。”  
惊喜清晰地刻画在金发的莱因哈特脸上，杨还是第一次主动打电话给他！  
35  
杨耐心地等了一会儿，一个压抑着激动的声音从话筒里传来，“杨！是你吗？有什么事吗？”  
“你最近是不是很忙？”  
“还好！”莱因哈特没有告诉杨，为了能够每星期见面，他好不容易推托掉了视察的任务。  
“那你最近，就不要再来了。”说这话时，杨心里也酸酸的。  
“为什么？”莱因哈特甚至已经看过日历，大晦日和元旦，正好是周六周日，可以名正言顺地和杨在一起。  
“贵族，年末都很忙吧，功课的事，不用担心，将来可以再补上。”  
“杨不想和我一起过新年吗？”  
“呃？这倒也不是啦，不过你有你的生活，况且，小孩子嘛，应该放寒假。”  
“杨一个人，不寂寞吗？”  
“还好，有罗严塔尔陪着我。”迟钝的某人乐天地回答，那个金银妖瞳又臭屁又嚣张，但他们确实能相互理解。  
经过上次运动会和杨的危险事件，莱因哈特长大了很多，他学会了控制自己的情绪，心里非常不乐意，他也没有在语气上有任何情绪上的不满。  
“莱因哈特，你在听吗？”  
“嗯”莱因哈特只用了一个发音回答听筒那头的人，尽管情绪上的“不满”没有体现出来，但“不爽”却非常明显。  
不过以杨的粗神经，绝对不会理解对方的心思，他甚至都没和莱因哈特说一句“新年快乐”，就挂了电话。  
随后，就看到室友一脸僵硬的表情——连隔着话筒听音的罗严塔尔早就听出来对方有多不爽了……  
“他似乎很火。”用了模糊的“似乎”二字，可金银妖瞳很确定，莱因哈特肯定恼了。  
“没有吧？他还和我说‘明年见’。”黑发青年莫名地看着对方。  
想想也是，神经像自来水管一样粗的杨，自然不能理解神经像玻璃丝一样纤细的莱因哈特，不，不，罗严塔尔立刻否认了这种比喻——“杨威利你这家伙，神经简直和排污水管一样粗！”罗严塔尔把心里想的，直接就说了出来。  
平时杨被金银妖瞳那么恶意嘲笑，顶多也就苦着脸反驳一下，有时干脆不回嘴，直接傻笑，不过这次，杨什么都没说，似乎默默地接受了，一句话都没有说。  
金银妖瞳立刻警钟长鸣，杨这种反映，可不是好事！他……难道生气了？罗严塔尔的脑子里某根筋一滑，没由来的产生一种担忧的情绪，他偷偷用眼角瞄了一眼杨，被他恶意嘲弄的黑发青年好像完全不在乎他刚才恶劣得连发言者都不齿的挖苦，拿着一本书，津津有味地认真阅读。  
这下罗严塔尔更担心了，他感觉，杨这种越是隐忍的表现，越预示着危险——金银妖瞳一直牢记，平静的水和不叫的狗是最可怕的，顺便说一下，游泳能手的他，小时候在平静的河里游泳曾经差点被淹死，这段可怕的经历，让他记忆深刻。  
大智若愚，静水流深！  
把这段话默念三遍后，金银妖瞳继续回望室友的脸，他还是坦然自若地在看书。  
忽略因为杨对莱因哈特的关心让他产生的不悦，强压下负面的情感，他睡上床。  
睡一觉就好，过了今天就好，杨那家伙，脾气来的快，走的也快，明天就会好了……  
那么安慰着自己，罗严塔尔进入浅浅的梦。  
36  
早上醒来，罗严塔尔第一反应就是去叫那个黑发室友起床，如果不叫他起来，懒惰的某人肯定会忽略自己的早饭，顺便也省去午饭，如果他的胃坚决表达抗议的话，可能他会爬起来吃顿晚饭。为了不使自己的室友饿成皮包骨头，金银妖瞳只得每天尽责尽力地执行“杨威利起床计划”。  
可今天，他发现，向来贪睡的懒虫，却不在床上！？  
金银妖瞳一惊，杨不赖床的概率，就像地球撞奥丁那么低，瞅了外面一眼，天空万里无云，完全不像要发生什么大事的样子，罗严塔尔不可避免地想到——杨这家伙，真的生气了。  
如果是其他人，气得七孔流血，金银妖瞳眉头都不会皱一下，但牵扯上他的白痴室友，就不得不引起重视了，罗严塔尔强迫用“抬头不见低头见，早点和解才最好。”这句话安慰自己，不过，如何和解呢？  
向来，只有别人惹火了自己，然后屁颠屁颠过来向自己道歉，主动找别人和解，在金银妖瞳的20年的人生中，还属第一次。  
想到整一个新年，自己都要对着杨冷冷的脸，罗严塔尔大感不妙，将大脑中所有的知识都过滤了一遍，发现没有一条是教人如何与神经迟钝的家伙和解的，万般无奈之下，金银妖瞳只得求助于他的好友——米达麦亚。  
米达麦亚的老家不在奥丁，他目前离金银妖瞳有几光年之远，拜便利的通讯设备所赐，他打通了星际电话。  
“喂，请问您找谁？”接电话的，是一个柔弱的女生，光从礼貌的问候就知道，她就是好友口中的那个“暗恋对象”——艾芳瑟琳  
“请问渥夫根•米达麦亚先生在吗？”对于将来要成为朋友爱妻的女士，罗严塔尔也同样礼貌地回应。  
“请稍等。”  
不一会儿，动作迅速的米达麦亚就接过电话，他刚才还像个模范儿子一样在院子里除草，现在已经拿着电话听筒和好友聊上了。  
“杨生气了？”米达麦亚吃惊地问，在他看来，那个温和的男子生气的概率，简直和他不赖床的概率一样低。  
罗严塔尔对着话筒点点头，尽管对方看不到。  
“等一下，我戴上耳机。”孝顺的米达麦亚回家后，就替父母打扫房间，戴上耳脉后，他继续和罗严塔尔聊天。“你这次还真够牛的，居然能惹杨生气，奇迹啊。”米达麦亚一边和艾芳瑟琳一起打扫，一边和好友通电话。  
杨还真是不给他面子，看在是自己把他从社会秩序维护局救出来的份儿上，也应该饶他一马，心里那么想，嘴上还是无比泄气地问好友：“该怎么办呢？”  
听得出来，好友似乎很苦恼，毕竟谁都不希望和天天见面的室友搞僵，除非他下决心申请换宿舍。“啊，艾芳，那个东西太重，我来搬。”看到娇小的邻居小姐要移动大橱，米达麦亚连忙阻止她，这声音当然通过超光速电话，传到罗严塔尔那里。“你继续说。”  
“都说完了，就等你的办法了。”罗严塔尔翻白眼，苦笑。  
“呜……陪杨好好过个新年最好。”米达麦亚抽空回答罗严塔尔的话，同时使力搬着家具，将来的米达麦亚夫人默契地将角落的灰尘扫干净。  
怎么陪他好好过新年？以为是追女生啊？罗严塔尔发现，恋爱中的好友和自己没有什么共同语言。  
努力打扫的米达麦亚没有发现好友异常的沉默，继续打扫，他突然冒出来一句，“带去你家。”  
罗严塔尔一呆，带杨去我家？心一沉，由于童年的影响，他并不留恋那个代表贵族身份的城堡，他不愿意一个人回去，可如果带杨去的话……似乎不那么讨厌。  
“谢谢你，米达麦亚。”打电话过来，果然是对的！  
“喂喂，罗严塔尔……杨不是还在生气么……”米达麦亚的莫名其妙声音没有传过去，罗严塔尔已经把电话给挂了。  
如果聪明的金银妖瞳如果知道，那句“带去你家”省略的宾语是“它”而不是“他”会有什么表情？米达麦亚这句话，不是对罗严塔尔说的，而是叫艾芳瑟琳把他家里的宠物狗带到她家里去，因为那只狗钻来钻去，妨碍到他们打扫了……  
罗严塔尔家的城堡就在奥丁，自己开车大约3小时，乘飞机只要半小时，早就拿到飞机驾驶执照的他从不屑和平民一起坐民航飞机，就算是头等舱也不行，他买的私人飞机就停在奥丁军事学院的停机场上，让工作人员把飞机拖出来，自己则去找杨威利。  
标的人物此时正呆在图书馆里看书，手边依然是红茶，他的人生，只要有书和红茶，似乎就不再需要其他。  
“杨，去我家。”  
“啊？”黑发青年还沉浸在文字的世界中，朦胧的眼睛看着他。  
“反正莱因哈特这几天不来，你到我家去过年。”  
“诶？”还没有反应过来的杨，莫名其妙地就被打包上了飞机，罗严塔尔坐在他身边，帅气地开着飞机，杨看着他默不作声开飞机的架势，再看看飞机的高度，为了不让自己半空坠落，杨决定放弃和罗严塔尔交谈，让他安心地开飞机。  
两人的目的地是他家的大城堡，经过千年的演变，城堡不再像以前那样担负着战略任务。普通的平民阶级只能从远处观望的城堡，现在居然出现在自己的面前，杨不由一呆。  
罗严塔尔家的大城堡非常漂亮，由于地势较高，可以俯瞰下方，华丽的建筑设计精美，富有现代化的美感。  
杨不觉露出了欣赏的微笑，罗严塔尔心里一暖，不由感谢米达麦亚为自己出了个好主意。  
“贵族都住那么大的地方？”  
“莱因哈特住的，比这里更大。”   
“哦，这样啊。”杨没有继续多问，比如“莱因哈特家住哪里”或者“他的爵位是什么”。  
和心情逐渐变好的罗严塔尔不同，新无忧宫的气压，非常低，非常非常低。莱因哈特并非破坏者，可目前的他，已经有意无意打破了不少昂贵的器具。他把本应该出席的那些宴会、巡视之类的工作全部推掉，就为了周末能和杨一起过新年，没想到毫不知情的人居然完全不理解他的苦心，还说什么“贵族新年很忙，你好好放个假。”真是气死朕了！莱因哈特现在觉得，他就像吃了个空心汤团一样，一肚子窝囊。  
“皇弟，杨也是关心你，想让你放个假。”安妮罗洁耐心地劝慰她的弟弟。  
“和朕在一起，不一定要念书，可以做其他事情。”莱因哈特很不满意他和杨之间的关系，只能用“师生”二字来描述。  
“嗯……既然如此，不如你去看看他，和他一起过新年。”  
“可以吗？”莱因哈特看着美丽的姐姐，自从母后和父皇先后过世，他的亲人就只剩下安妮罗洁，让她一个人呆在偌大无比的皇宫中，他心里也很好受。  
“你白天去，然后晚上回来陪我。”温柔可人、善解人意、通情达理，安妮罗洁几乎具备了一个女子所有的美德。  
这似乎是莱因哈特理想中的结果，现在是周三，再过几天，就可以名正言顺地去找杨了，你不是不要朕来吗？朕偏要来。  
37  
莫名其妙被拐到罗严塔尔家的杨，此时乏味地吃着特级厨师的料理。  
罗严塔尔家没有固定的仆人，再加上罗严塔尔常年不在家，父母又过世，所以只请一些人员定期负责打扫这个巨大的城堡，负责养养花，喂喂鱼等日常事务。  
杨一直觉得这是一种奢侈，那些贵族的一顿饭就足够抵得上普通人一个月的口粮，像他面前的番茄洋葱圈、黑胡椒桂花蜜汁煎小牛排、咸味西多士、起司鸡胸、苹果土司派、芝士焗明虾、红椒焗椰菜、脆炸公羊肉块……这还只是一部分，第一天吃这种大餐，他就觉得很不合适，可难得一见的“金银妖瞳的笑脸”，再加上罗严塔尔请他来家里，让他觉得有着不幸童年的罗严塔尔可能需要一种心灵的慰藉，所以坐好陪他吃了一顿饭。可几天下来，天天吃这种花色品种繁多的大餐，让他倒足了胃口。  
还有罗严塔尔家收藏的红酒，简直数不胜数。  
杨刚踏进罗严塔尔家时，他一直在想一个问题，为什么只有一个人住，要那么大的地方？当年富到流油的父亲还骑着自行车出去，他们家就住在普通的公寓中，果然……这就是暴发户和贵族的差距。  
比较了一下自己年幼时身为富人之子的生活，再对比罗严塔尔的生活——  
罗严塔尔家有三个水族宫，他家没有。  
罗严塔尔家有四个人工湖，他家没有。  
罗严塔尔家有五个巨大的地下酒窖，他家没有。  
罗严塔尔家有六个室内运动场，包括两个无重力飞球运动场，他家没有。  
罗严塔尔家有七个室内游泳池，他家没有。  
罗严塔尔家有八个按摩浴场，他家没有。  
罗严塔尔家有九个宠物馆，他家没有。  
罗严塔尔家有十个电影放映馆，他家没有。  
罗严塔尔家有十二个露天游泳池，他家没有。  
罗严塔尔家有二十七个喷泉，他家没有。  
……………………  
当然，他们家还有十五架飞机，二十三部豪华油轮，三十九部轿车，成千上万的首饰、古董、艺术品等……  
在那么大的地方住了三天，目前杨已经迷路了二十多次，每次都依靠罗严塔尔家的安保系统和隐蔽的监视摄像探头，让主人找到他。第一次迷路时，杨很担心他会因为找不到路，饿死在巨大的城堡中，后来发现，罗严塔尔每次都能够准确地发现他的行踪，于是再次迷路时，就安静地等待金银妖瞳开着车，载着食物接他回去。  
这里所有的豪华奢侈品，都无法吸引杨的眼球，他唯一感兴趣的，是他家的私人图书馆。罗严塔尔的父亲并不爱好阅读，但为了附庸风雅，他买了很多书籍收藏，而且不少都是昂贵的精装本，有的是已经不再印刷的绝版版，这大概是唯一可以让杨动心的罗氏收藏品了。  
在通讯发达的现代，纸张的使用率已经不像地球上那么普遍，因而形成了另一种“洛阳纸贵”的情况，能建造那么豪华并且藏书丰富的私人图书馆，罗严塔尔家在当地的势力可见一斑。  
38   
结束了晚餐后，杨离开餐桌，安静地躲到书房里看书，罗严塔尔让人收拾好了餐具，也尾随而来。  
杨的态度，比起带他来之前，实在好了太多，让他越发觉得，米达麦亚出的主意真是好，尽管……历史告诉我们，其实压根儿就不是这回事儿……  
私人图书馆里的壁灯是金色的，那耀眼的灯光悠悠地撒下来，暖暖地，温温地，轻轻撒在杨身上，他即使在看书时，他给人的感觉也不是“专心致志、聚精会神”，他像一个小兔子，窝在沙发上，手只是随意地拿着书，目光似乎也只是缥缈地在纸张上扫视。  
罗严塔尔突然觉得这副场景如此美好，如此安祥……  
两个人退役后，邀请杨来这里一起生活吧，罗严塔尔那么想。  
早上，自己到杨的房间，呼唤他起床，洗漱完毕后，仆人已经准备好可口的早餐，上午让杨好好看书，下午呢，让他午睡，然后一定要拉他去运动，晚上，下西洋棋吧，就像现在这样，生活简单而温馨。  
在心中计划着两人的未来，他悄悄看着杨，或许连罗严塔尔自己都不知道，此时的他，眼中的温柔，即使面对好友米达麦亚也从未有过。  
杨却完全没有察觉到，他依旧将注意力集中在他手里的书籍上。  
“政治不是看过程或制度，而是看结果的。”  
杨的目光停留在这句话上久久，这句话就像从莱因哈特口里说出来的一样，那个霸道的少年有着过人的气度和气质，他想要做的事情，他就能做到，不管途中会有多少困难，也不管用什么方式。杨在心底里笑了笑，习惯了这几个月来，周末的陪伴，没有那个金发孩子，还真是有点不习惯呢。  
杨一个人发呆的样子，在罗严塔尔看来，就是他继续为那天他的挖苦生气。  
比起脑海中美好的未来，解决现实问题才更重要吧？可要罗严塔尔直接开口说“对不起，原谅我”这种弱势的话，他实在难以启齿。  
因而也就只能那么僵持着，默默地看着杨，时间一分一秒地流逝，在这仿佛慢得能够凝固住的时间中，杨终于看完了他手里的书。揉了揉酸痛的眼睛，发现青黑两色的眸子正盯着自己，杨再迟钝，也感觉到最近的罗严塔尔有些不对劲儿，可室友向来高傲冷峻，杨即使有什么话也不太敢直接问他，可让他那么消沉下去……平时懒散的杨并非没有责任感，况且他救了自己吧。像吹气球一样，尽力将自己吹大，杨鼓足勇气，“那个……你是不是有什么心事？”  
罗严塔尔猛然惊醒，刚才露骨的眼神也稍微收敛了一下，他是否可以理解为杨主动地和解？  
“米达麦亚回老家了”罗严塔尔属于死要面子型，这次还本能地地拉上好友做挡箭牌。  
哦，原来死党不在，寂寞（？！）了，杨如是想。  
“所以脾气不太好，说话比较冲。”金银妖瞳接着为自己找借口。  
“还好，你平时就那样。”这句是杨心里的大实话，他那冷峻的室友看上去就很帅很拽，说话很冲，酷到没边儿。  
“你没生气？”  
“生气？没有啊。”杨莫名其妙，其实，罗严塔尔的毒舌他几乎已经全部免疫了。  
“就算……我说你的神经……很‘那个’嘛？”   
“那个？哪个‘那个’？”杨简直是在念绕口令了。  
“排污水管”这几个字，罗严塔尔无论如何是念不出来了，“你不记得了？”  
“记得什么？”杨更加迷惑了，难道他和罗严塔尔之间有过节吗？  
“就是……就是你和莱因哈特打完电话之后。”金银妖瞳自暴自弃地自揭其短，为了他脑海中的美好未来，他豁出去了。  
“打完电话？”杨努力回忆了一下，他告诉莱因哈特，明天是大晦日，后天是元旦，让他别来了，随后挂了电话，自己计算多久不能看到莱因哈特……当时罗严塔尔有说什么吗？杨迷离地看着对方，“你……当时说了什么重要的事情吗？”他的表情就像一只小白兔一样纯良无辜。  
罗严塔尔似乎有一些明白了，那个迟钝的家伙，多半没有听到“排污水管”这几个字，“那你后来干嘛不理我？”  
“我没有不理你，我在算，有12天不能遇到莱因哈特了。”  
想想也是，杨当时好像就是不怎么说话，对自己的讽刺也不怎么在意，也不常说话，一直在看书，其实他大部分时间就是那个样子，只不过自己做贼心虚，以为杨生气了。  
“那天你又为什么那么早起床？”  
“因为……”杨红着脸，“因为借的书过期了……那个图书管理员说，如果我肯请她吃早餐，她这次就不扣我罚金了。”比起杨当初贿赂她的补品，似乎他请客的早餐，更具有诱惑力？  
39  
罗严塔尔气绝，他为此烦恼了好几天，以为杨为了那句无心的挖苦生气了，他居然，他居然……他居然什么都没有听到！什么都没有感觉到！他，他还苦恼地找米达麦亚商量，呀~~~这次糗大了，开学遇到他，肯定会被嘲笑得要死，金银妖瞳的脸突然变得一阵白一阵红，几次反复下来，终于不再变化，稳定为绿色。  
“罗严塔尔，你没事吧？”  
“没，没有……”  
杨略有些担心地看着没有人色的金银妖瞳，在夜晚十一点的灯光下，他的脸色……  
“叮铃铃！！！！！！！”  
这种时候，居然有人打电话来？  
“谁啊？半夜吵人？”罗严塔尔的语气非常不爽。  
“朕。”  
话筒那里传来的像催命鬼似的声音，罗严塔尔一惊，“我没想到是您。”  
“杨在你这里？”  
“是。”老实地回答。  
事情还得从奥丁星球是圆的说起。  
莱因哈特居住的新无忧宫，坐落在北半球，罗严塔尔堡虽然也在北半球，但离新无忧宫还是有不少距离，这点距离在地球上得坐十几个小时飞机，就算现在半小时就能够到达，时差还是存在的。  
一早，我们尊贵的皇帝陛下在安妮罗洁公主的亲手打扮下，原本就可爱无比的正太莱因哈特在穿上精心修饰过的礼服后，更加显得帅气，全银河都不会有比莱因哈特更美的男子了。莱因哈特认真看着镜中的自己，瓜子脸，白皮肤，眉清目秀，从头到脚每个小小的细节无一露出翩翩的气派。  
“杨威利，你实在是好福气，朕居然特意过来陪你过新年，朕自己很羡慕你。”莱因哈特有时候也会显出非常孩子气的一面，比如以上这句逻辑混乱的自夸。  
安妮罗洁捂着嘴笑了笑，“快去吧，小莱因哈特，好好陪杨过个新年。”听说杨父母双亡，再没有好好过新年的经历，从未和他见过面的长公主更加鼓励皇弟陪他好好过个新年。  
和吉尔菲艾斯一起，买了很多礼物，兴冲冲地到了杨的宿舍，已经和罗严塔尔鬼混的某人自然不会在宿舍里荒废时日，莱因哈特……跑空了。  
如此花了大心血，主角居然敢放银河中最尊贵的罗严克拉姆皇帝的鸽子，莱因哈特的脸色就和刚才的罗严塔尔一样难看。  
莱因哈特报了个地址，问道：“你家住这儿？”  
不由佩服中央皇家情报局的办事效率，罗严塔尔问道：“您要来？”  
“别多礼，朕不想让杨知道朕的身份。十五分钟后到。”都说了是皇家的水准，没理由罗严塔尔半小时就能到的地方，莱因哈特不能早到。  
杨没有多问对方是谁，他不好干涉别人，打了一个哈欠，“我睡觉去了。”既然解决了矛盾，自然也要解决民生问题，罗严塔尔家柔软的天鹅绒床铺啊，我杨威利就要来了~  
莱因哈特那里是白天，杨那里是晚上。当金发少年与红发少年十五分钟后带着大包小包的礼物赶到这里，主角却已经抱着枕头，在KING SIZE的大床上睡得正香。  
罗严塔尔知道莱因哈特要来，但是他却没有告诉杨，放任他睡得昏天黑地，当然他其实完全没有想到，杨就居然能在十五分钟内，睡得像块木头一样沉。他偷偷用眼角瞄皇帝的脸色，毕竟怀着极大的热情，先到杨的宿舍，再到这里，主角却毫不领情，一副“我什么都不知道”的样子，自己都会忍受不了，何况天上天下，唯我独尊的皇帝陛下？  
40  
就在几十分钟前，莱因哈特带着昂贵的新年礼物，怀着巨大的欣喜，一路上快乐的表情表露无疑。“杨，你不是不收朕学费吗？今天朕就送你这些大礼，把你一辈子都买下来！！”  
事实上早在两人刚见面时，莱因哈特就郑重其事地提出“学费”一事，按照当时的市价，贵族教师的时薪为50帝国马克，他抽出支票本，就想在上面写天文数字。  
杨立刻拒绝了他。  
“干嘛？别那么矫情！”除了姐姐和吉尔菲艾斯，他不相信任何人，眼前这个看上去就很寒酸的年轻预备役，明明是个穷鬼嘛。  
立刻举出了三个理由，让莱因哈特毫无反驳之力：“第一，我不是贵族，1小时不值50帝国马克。第二、我还没有拿到教师资格证书，也不值50帝国马克。”杨这一本正经的样子，若被卡介伦看到，肯定会讽刺他一副说教狂的人模狗样，莱因哈特也就被杨的第三个理由说得一愣一愣的，“最重要的是，你要解决的，不是一个穷学生的问题，而是很多个穷学生的问题，这笔学费你就累积着，等将来有了成文的政府助学政策，再还我也不迟，记得加上利息。”  
杨向他开出的条件不止于他个人，而是千万学子，莱因哈特何等聪明，能不明白杨话中的意思？立刻应允。  
不过“吃白食”一点儿也不符合莱因哈特的行事风格，因而借这次新年之际，他想用金钱、礼物好好地圈住杨，让他将来成为自己的部下。带着大包小包礼物，兴奋地冲到奥丁军事学院，看到杨不在，他的火气简直都能把整个学院给烧了。  
吉尔菲艾斯和那些保镖、侍卫看到皇帝的脸色，吓得大气也不敢出。立典拉德、布朗胥百克、立典亥姆这些家伙的目标是帝国皇权，但他们也没敢明目张胆地放莱因哈特鸽子，小小的杨威利，自祈多福吧……  
良好的家教让莱因哈特保持了应有的礼节和清醒的头脑，他冷静地吩咐部下去查了杨近期的动向，自然而然地查到了罗严塔尔这里，随后再热火朝天地杀到这儿来。  
刚进来时莱因哈特的脸，简直黑得和御厨的锅底一样……  
吉尔菲艾斯开始担心起杨的命运，他从小就跟着莱因哈特，对自家上司的个性还算了解，为了装成熟，少年皇帝经常故意装作面无表情一脸严肃貌，生气起来就学大人皱眉头，稍稍皱眉表示“朕不爽”，再皱一下表示“后果很严重”，皱三次眉表示“你完了”……  
今天一上午，皇帝陛下至少皱了三的倍数次眉头，难道表示……“朕要诛你九族”？帝国法律里没有“诛九族”这个刑法，杨威利也就孤身一人，但陛下今天反常的表现，还是让吉尔菲艾斯打起了十二分的精神，一定要阻止陛下做什么出格的事，要是他做了什么无法挽回的决定，自己怎么向安妮罗洁公主交代……  
杨安静地躺在罗严塔尔家柔软的大床上，他睡着时，就像一个温婉的孩子，完全没有平日里耐心向莱因哈特和吉尔菲艾斯讲学时的睿智。  
静静地走到床前，抚摸着杨柔顺的黑发，刚才还黑着脸的莱因哈特，表情慢慢地缓和下来。  
似乎很享受这种温柔的抚摸，杨居然向莱因哈特的方向挪了挪，“爸爸……妈妈……”他小声呼唤着已经过世的父母，带着淡淡的忧伤和无尽的怀念。  
莱因哈特的心脏，猛地抽动了一下，喉咙里，火辣辣地痛。和杨一样，自己也失去了双亲，可他有温柔的姐姐，有贴心的吉尔菲艾斯，他们都全力支持自己掌握帝国的权力，而反观之杨……其实，他很寂寞吧。  
杨是一个身上没有射线，人畜无害的普通人，平时又懒散又无谓，因而大多数人都会觉得他是一个感情淡薄的人，若真感情淡薄，为何一边苦笑，一边把卡介伦和亚典波罗赶回老家去过新年？若真感情淡薄，为何对罗严塔尔以自己的方式关心？若真是无感情，为何对莱因哈特和吉尔菲艾斯那么在意？


	3. [银英][莱杨]十年（41-60，第一稿）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杨出生在帝国，与少年皇帝莱因哈特的故事。  
> 我怎么码了这么多还没到重点……

41  
罗严塔尔和吉尔菲艾斯看着帝国的最高权力者，从进来时的黑锅脸，到现在的心疼的表情，那孩子英俊美貌的脸蛋上，充满了深刻的沉痛，不似原来像要杀人放火的恶狠狠。  
“杨刚睡下去没多久，我叫他起来。”罗严塔尔顺从地道，内心来说他并不希望杨和莱因哈特见面，和看到两人之间的气氛，他又无法放手不管。  
莱因哈特没有说“是”也没有说“否”，还未倒时差的他现在清醒得很，自然不想看到睡得像木头一样的杨，可又不想打扰那个人安静的睡眠。  
罗严塔尔心甘情愿地出卖了自己，“杨，起来了，莱因哈特来了。”  
“骗人，他今天不来……”虽然在睡梦中，回答得还挺有条理的。  
金银妖瞳不得不拿出在宿舍里叫杨起床的第一招——  
“杨！起床了！”  
裹着天鹅绒的黑发青年更加裹紧了被子。  
第二招——  
“杨威利！教官来了！”  
“让我再睡5分钟……不……4分30秒就好……”  
金发少年依旧冷着脸，而红发少年露出了忍俊不禁的表情。  
第三招——  
罗严塔尔猛然一用力，将自家被子用力一拉，“杨威利！你给我，起来！”  
哐当！杨很没形象地摔在地上，莱因哈特瞪了罗严塔尔一眼——你给朕轻一点，别弄疼他了。  
迷糊中，杨想，幸好这是罗严塔尔家柔软厚实的地毯，如果从宿舍上铺摔下来，肯定尾骨骨折。连眼睛都没有睁开，摸了摸自己的尾骨，似乎还长得挺完好的，身体蜷成一团，躺在厚实的地毯上，继续睡。  
没有为自家厚实的地毯感到自豪，一脸黑线罗严塔尔在莱因哈特杀人的眼神下，只得采取迂回战术：“快起来。”  
继续维持着睡在地毯上的姿势，朦胧地睁开眼睛，灯光下莱因哈特和吉尔菲艾斯的身影是那么清晰，杨稍稍坐起来一点，看到他不设防的样子，莱因哈特觉得心脏都要从喉咙里跳出来了。  
皱着眉头打量了金发少年一眼，说了一句“我幻视了……”继续倒头就睡。  
没有人知道，在杨大晦日的梦境里，出现了他的父亲、母亲和莱因哈特……  
所以当本人出现在杨面前时，他反而有种不真实的错觉，依然以为自己在做梦，在心中将打扰他好梦的罗严塔尔（小声）骂了一千遍，他刚才梦到什么了？哦，梦到爸爸、妈妈、莱因哈特和他一起过新年，嗯，继续做梦……[作者语：莱因哈特见岳父岳母？和乐融融一家人？]  
“杨，起来了，我陪你过新年来了。”莱因哈特无奈地在杨耳边道，轻轻地想唤醒他，连罗严塔尔暴力的“叫床方式”都不能把“懒猫杨”叫起来，估计自己也不行吧，把礼物留下后，就离开吧，至少，他已经看到他了，犹豫地想着。  
清脆而优美的嗓音在耳边响起，杨抬了抬眼皮，那个金发少年美丽的外形比刚才更加清晰，杨以难得迅速的神经反射坐起来，不期然地撞到了莱因哈特高贵的……下巴。  
这下，杨彻底清醒了，“莱，莱因哈特？”他小心地确认了一下。  
边摸着被撞疼的下巴，边用鼻子里的冷气表达自己的不满，“哼！”  
明明很期待他能够快点醒来，此时倒摆起谱来了，莱因哈特说穿了也只有10岁，有时候小家子气显得格外可爱。此时的莱因哈特穿着华丽的贵族服，奢华但不庸俗的服装将少年所有的优点都衬托出来，这个莱因哈特，比杨梦境里的，还要美好一千倍。  
42  
六只眼睛在大厅里大眼瞪小眼，而那双黑色的眼睛，则是局促地看着他身边的三个人。  
“抱歉啊……莱因哈特……让你跑空了一次，不过，你怎么说也得打个招呼再来嘛……”杨认真地说道。  
莱因哈特才刚下去一点的火气，马上又被吊了起来，可当事人还浑然不知，径直说下去，“不过看在你那么好学的份儿上，我就不怪你了，嗯，今天我们要学什么呢？”  
如果这里有个罐子，莱因哈特肯定当场吐血给杨看，有没有搞错啊？朕特意从新无忧宫飞过来陪你过新年的，你居然说这么煞风景的话？  
吉尔菲艾斯眼见莱因哈特面色不善，立刻拿出精美的大盒子，在看见盒子里古本书籍的一瞬间，杨的眼睛都直了！不，绿了。“哇~这是给我的吗？”  
“这个是莱因哈特大人为您准备的新年礼物！”吉尔菲艾斯立刻顺着杨的话茬下去，“这些还是地球上的古书！”机灵的红发少年一一为他介绍。  
只要有红茶、书籍，杨基本上就会立刻妥协，从某种程度上来说，收买杨比收买那些贪婪的大贵族，容易多了。  
“谢谢你！莱因哈特！”不知是否因为太过高兴，杨的脸颊红红的，他一直都重复“谢谢”这个词，他觉得现在的自己言辞太过贫乏，不能够很好的表达自己的谢意。“哦，嗯……那个……”杨的脸又红了一些，“你还特意送礼物给我，但是我没有准备任何新年礼物给你。”  
看到杨那么高兴，原本死要面子装面瘫的莱因哈特也不觉露出了真心的微笑，“这个只是一点心意而已。”  
“我没什么送给你的，这样，我带你参观一下这里吧。”看到莱因哈特，嗜睡如命的杨连睡觉都忘了，除此之外，他似乎还忘记了……这里不是他家，而是罗严塔尔……家。  
然而此时的金银妖瞳，也心甘情愿地扮演起了“客人”的角色，杨威利俨然成了这个家的主人。  
罗严塔尔家是下级贵族，多亏了他那会赚钱的父亲，这座华丽的城堡才能够花费巨大的保养费进而保留下来。可即使如此，和莱因哈特皇帝比，这里无论什么东西，都是小巫见大巫。天然呆的某人完全没有察觉到这一点，兴致勃勃地向莱因哈特介绍，“这个是水族宫！里面有金鱼、鲤鱼、鲫鱼、带鱼……”看着这些和餐桌上长得差不多的鱼类，杨一一介绍，其实……他没有一般人应有的常识。  
莱因哈特也一样，连忙点头，他的杨，懂好多哦！对鱼也很有认知哦！  
多年以后，卡介伦曾说有个叫尤里安的孩子太过崇拜杨，其实，在他之前，有一个人，在他还是孩子的时候，比尤里安更加崇拜更加相信杨。  
“……好像不是这些种类的鱼……”身为主人的罗严塔尔实在看不下去杨那么荼毒帝国未来的皇帝，连忙介绍，“这个水族馆里养的都是淡水鱼，带鱼不在这里。金鱼也叫‘金鲫鱼’，是由鲫鱼演化而成的观赏鱼类……”  
毕竟罗严塔尔是主人，比半路出家的杨厉害多了，他介绍了他家的三个水族宫，一个养淡水鱼，一个养热带鱼，一个养咸水鱼，莱因哈特见换罗严塔尔开始讲解，立刻不给面子地兴趣缺缺，倒是杨在那里仿佛很受教的样子在点头，随后突然冒出来一句，“我好想吃吃看哦。”  
杨指的是其中一条头部红紫两色相嵌，非常醒目且非常美丽的一条鱼。  
罗严塔尔头上冒出青筋一条，“那个是珠顶紫罗袍，金鱼的一个名贵品种，不是用来吃的。”  
“你不是说金鱼是鲫鱼的一种嘛，既然鲫鱼能吃，为什么金鱼不能吃？”杨反问。  
他无心的牙尖利齿，让罗严塔尔想斯烂他的嘴。  
43  
“观赏鱼和食用鱼是不一样的。”莱因哈特得意地道，毕竟他见过全银河的奢华品，就算不知道什么种类的鱼，这点常识还是有的，“观赏鱼，十有八九皮厚肉粗，可能还有毒。”  
“哦哦！原来是这样啊！莱因哈特你懂不少嘛！”杨夸奖他。  
“哼~那当然！”  
这两个人在那里说着话，浑然将另两人丢在一边，罗严塔尔也只得和吉尔菲艾斯为伴了。  
“罗严塔尔”  
“何事？吉尔菲艾斯伯爵？”  
“罗严塔尔，要不要到陛下这里来？”这句话，显然指的不是地域上的概念。“成为陛下的臣子。”  
“我现在，就是银河帝国的臣子。”  
吉尔菲艾斯温和地道：“你知道我指的不是这个意思。”  
略微皱了皱眉头，“如果可以，我希望凭借自己的实力，成为陛下的幕僚。”这是一句委婉的推辞，罗严塔尔几乎可以预见，一旦他成为皇帝的部下，每天每天，都得看着那两个人亲密无间的样子。他很矛盾，他希望看到杨快乐，可如果为他带来快乐的人不是自己，他宁可不要看到。他的心情，就犹如他异色的双眸，不可调和，充满矛盾。他看着远处的两人，沉浸在只有他们的世界里，罗严塔尔突然觉得很可笑，他因为一句无心的话担心了很久，这实在……很讽刺。  
“我衷心希望，你能够堂堂正正地成为陛下的臣子。”才不过10岁的吉尔菲艾斯用一种超越他年龄的口吻道。  
金银妖瞳觉得，自己又想错了，他曾以为，吉尔菲艾斯家族历代忠诚，所以这个红发少年才能够成为皇帝的心腹，除了这个原因之外，齐格飞•冯•吉尔菲艾斯过人的能力也是至关重要的因素。  
两人一齐看向对着鱼类指手画脚，像孩子般的莱因哈特和杨。  
“陛下，真的很重视杨呢。”吉尔菲艾斯欣慰地道：“我第一次看到陛下，那么重视一个人，在他面前，甚至卸下了沉重的防御甲胄。”  
“杨也是。从来没有任何人能够触动他平静的心，现在，却不一样了。”他略涩涩地笑道。  
远处那抹金色的身影和那抹黑色的身影，在唧唧喳喳地说话，他们没有将任何注意力放在吉尔菲艾斯和罗严塔尔身上。  
他们看到，平时严于律人更严于律己的金发皇帝，像一个孩子似的，露出了符合他年龄的笑容，甚至还带着孩子般的幼稚气，而那个黑发青年，露出了宠溺的微笑，包容着那孩子的一切。就算会说些没有常识的话，就算让对方看到自己傻傻的样子，都不要紧。他们之间的相处，是那么融洽，那么和谐……吉尔菲艾斯突然有点想哭，他跟随了皇帝那么久，他是第一次看到莱因哈特那么放松的表情。  
“哈~”现在已经半夜了，杨终于还是忍不住打了一个哈欠。  
“累了吗？”  
“有一点，不过还能撑一下。”  
“要不，去睡觉吧。”  
摇摇头，“你特意陪我过新年，我怎么可以扫你的兴呢。”  
莱因哈特俊美的脸上混合了心疼和欣喜。“没关系，你去睡吧，我也要倒时差。”  
“嗯？在这里留多久？你家人不担心吗？”  
“姐姐说，回家过零点就好。”  
感谢聪明而体贴的安妮罗洁公主，仿佛早就知道莱因哈特可能会疯玩，很体贴地告诉皇弟，就算今天留宿在外也可以，但必须回新无忧宫过零点，因为此时，大臣们都等着他。  
根据时差，这里的时间比新无忧宫正巧早12个小时，可以既能和杨一起过这儿的零点，又可以和姐姐过新无忧宫的零点，真好。莱因哈特心里暖暖的，可就是一点儿都没有想到要感谢促成这一切的——罗严塔尔  
44  
“莱因哈特，你有洁癖吗？”  
“当然！”除了高效的清洁剂，他每天都有专人替他试毒。别人用过的杯子不喝，别人睡过的床不睡，不过如果和杨一起睡的话，凑合还可以接受。  
“这样啊，那让罗严塔尔再找间客房给你好了。”  
这完全是鸡同鸭讲。  
以杨的思维来说，既然莱因哈特有洁癖，那就再找个房间，换上新的床单睡。  
以莱因哈特的思维来说，他很有洁癖，罗严塔尔家的床，他不屑睡，这儿的被褥，哪有新无忧宫好？若和杨一起睡，勉强就当消毒过了。  
综上所述，在杨看来，自己等于污染物，在莱因哈特看来，杨等于消毒剂。且不论以上等式是否成立，同样的假设居然出现两个截然不同的推论，实在让人匪夷所思。  
“不要，我才不要睡他家的床！”金发少年撅起他精美又可爱的小嘴唇。  
“呃……你带被子了？准备得真充分。”  
“我要和杨睡！”  
“啊？和我一起睡？”  
“不行吗？”  
“也不是不可以啦……”一直觉得自己有点邋遢的杨，很担心自己身上是否会有什么怪味道，这对小客人可是非常失礼的。  
“那不就得了？”抬起高傲的头颅，看着比自己高几十公分的青年。“我都不介意了，你介意什么？”  
发现反驳无效，杨叹了口气，趁莱因哈特没注意嗅了嗅自己的衣服，闻着好像没什么怪味，不知道挑剔的贵族鼻子会不会嗅出怪味来。  
“我，我去洗个澡。”  
莱因哈特白了他一眼，“你刚才没洗？”  
“洗，洗了！”他固然生活上有些邋遢，但并非不爱干净，每天都勤快地洗澡，在莱因哈特面前，更是要充当一个爱干净的好榜样。  
“那干嘛再洗一遍？”  
杨硬着头皮道：“那，我们这就睡觉。”  
莱因哈特脱下繁复的贵族服装，换上干净柔软的睡衣，十岁的他正处在长个儿不长肉的时候，即使新无忧宫的食物，也把他养得瘦瘦的，平时看不出来，一穿睡衣，十岁的身架就出来了。  
不过一山更有一山高，达到军人高度的杨没有军人的宽度，两个人睡KING SIZE的床还是显得非常大，再加上杨刻意与莱因哈特保持距离，直感觉被子里空荡荡的，冷死了。  
“你睡过来一点啊！”  
杨稍微向莱因哈特靠近了……一公分。  
小皇帝不耐烦了，直接蹭蹭蹭，钻到杨怀里。  
杨不喜欢像贵族一样在身上脸上抹古龙水，而莱因哈特也相当讨厌那些做作的贵族们身上的香味。话又说回来，不爱洗澡的人，为了遮盖体臭才喜欢像浇花一样把香水往身上洒。  
好好闻的味道，莱因哈特更加靠紧了杨，他身上有着红茶的清清香和书籍的淡淡气，仿佛如月亮的清凉味，就像冬天早晨的空气一样，很薄，却很舒畅。  
杨属于体毛稀疏的东方人，身上几乎没有什么体味，任何味道都很容易留在他身上，之所以莱因哈特闻到红茶和书本的味道，源于杨经常接触这些东西的缘故，此时的双方都不知道，将来，杨从里到外，都会是皇帝的清香味。  
本来还担心自己会不会有奇怪味道的杨，一碰到莱因哈特，一瞬间热泪盈眶。不愧是小孩子，体温就是高，被窝暖暖的，罗严塔尔家的暖气固然好，但被窝里有一个天然的暖炉更好！  
孩子的体温在一边源源不断的发散过来，杨忍不住又靠过去一点，再靠过去一点。半睡半醒的迷糊间终于忠实于自己的本能，整个人都贴过去。不管自己身上有什么味道了（其实根本是多此一举的担心！），暖炉最重要，奥丁大神，我感谢你把天然的暖炉，哦，不，把莱因哈特赐给我！无神论者在心里这么说道。  
45  
还没倒过时差来的莱因哈特不一会儿就听到身边的人均匀的呼吸声，黑暗中，那个人搂紧了自己，让人莫名地感到一丝心安，毕竟孩子不认床，在安静的气氛下，很快他也渐渐睡着了。朦胧中，感觉自己陷入一个并不宽阔但很温暖的怀抱，他的臂膀抱着自己，头顶的发梢随着另一人的呼吸微微飘动着。  
他可以感受到对方的心跳，像潮水一样将自己的意识逐渐拉回睡眠深处。他做了一个梦，梦见有一天他终于亲政了，他告诉那个人，“朕就是皇帝，朕一定会亲手制裁社会秩序维护局。”他梦见他终于长大到可以拥抱住那个人，他将他抱在怀里，抱得比现在他抱自己更紧。  
一觉醒来，神清气爽，而且，莱因哈特发现，一直都被人嘲笑为懒虫的杨，今天居然没有赖床？太不可思议了！  
罗严塔尔堡已经进入了大晦日，平时略显寂静的城堡，此时也在临时仆人的装饰下，有了一些节日的氛围。  
在新无忧宫，一般会举行的戴面具化妆舞会，邀请帝国名流，创造其乐融融的气氛，但是此四人都不爱这套。  
尤其是杨，地球上的东方文明养育了他的祖先，以太阳历生活的他不过春节，但保留了东方人过春节的习惯，一年都不记得拖几次地板的他，只有在一年的最后一天，才会——大扫除，这天是杨威利一年唯一不睡懒觉的时候。  
去年，去年的去年，去年的去年的去年，罗严塔尔都和他一起打扫，寝室里的另一半就从新年开始干净，随后越来越乱，到了次年，才会重新干净一次，也就是说，杨一年打扫一次寝室。不过今天这活儿，已经让下人给包干了，杨也开始觉得无所事事了。  
于是，四个人开始玩游戏——打牌  
新无忧宫的宫廷教师不会教莱因哈特和吉尔菲艾斯打牌。  
杨老爱泡图书馆，也不怎么会打。  
罗严塔尔和米达麦亚两人是“黄金组合”，此时面对连规则都不会的三人也发挥不出来。  
只能玩起了相当无聊的……抽乌龟。第一个抽完的，可以惩罚最后一个抽完的，就像Truth or Dare（真心话大冒险），四个绝对维护自己隐私的家伙坚决反对真心话，最后一致决定玩“大冒险”。  
大概是长时间和牌相处久了，连牌都有了灵性，认出了主人，就连抽乌龟，罗严塔尔都是大赢家，从开始玩牌起，都过了四五局了，他始终蝉联第一，而倒霉的杨，一直都是最后一名。  
按照一开始说好的，杨在罗严塔尔的要求下，做了很多对他来说，高难度的动作，比如四肢贴墙，揉膝瑜伽，俯卧撑等……对于惯在军校的学院之家流连的罗严塔尔来说，给杨的惩罚还算少的，他曾经让一个预备役去爬吊灯……  
杨揉着刚做完50个仰卧起坐的腹肌，“腰好酸啊……为什么罗严塔尔一直都赢啊？太不公平了！”  
“这就是实力。”金银妖瞳冷笑。  
“运气！”  
冷眼看着对方：“运气也是实力的一部分。”罗严塔尔毫不留情地反驳，“没运气的指挥官，说不定就被一个无名小卒的流弹射死了。”  
“呜……在理……”杨不得不承认这是个真理。  
从第一副牌起，就想着如何“惩罚”杨的莱因哈特，此时的脸色绝称不上好。他特别想赢一次，然后……然后怎么惩罚杨呢？  
“哇~我赢了！”杨欢喜过头，甚至手舞足蹈地欢呼。  
就在少年皇帝发呆的时候，杨终于抽光了所有的牌，可喜可贺啊！  
“哼，不过是运气而已。”金银妖瞳耻笑道。  
“不知道谁说，‘运气也是实力的一部分’？”杨回敬。  
46  
罗严塔尔语塞，居然被杨反驳，新年坏兆头，莫非今年要换他被杨欺压？  
剩下三个人，继续抽牌，罗严塔尔死活都不要落于下峰，原本只是玩玩的他，难得认真起来，对于玩牌高手的罗严塔尔来说，大脑不告诉他应该选哪张牌，潜意识里凭本能，他也知道该选哪张。他顺利地拿了这局的第二，然后就是令人尴尬的主仆对峙，莱因哈特的脸色绝不好看，吉尔菲艾斯自然知道自家上司不想输。  
“到底该抽哪张好呢？哪张是鬼牌？奥丁大神啊，让我抽到鬼牌吧……”吉尔菲艾斯在心里祈祷，“如果莱因哈特陛下输了，安妮罗洁公主会难过的。奥丁大神啊，保佑我抽到鬼牌啊！一定要抽到鬼牌啊！”  
大晦日里，很多人都会去神殿里祈祷，因而可爱温顺的吉尔菲艾斯小小的愿望没有被奥丁大神听到并非不可能……  
拿着黑桃KING，莱因哈特嘴角抽搐，朕居然输了！朕居然输了！朕居然输了！宇宙回音~~~他恨恨地瞪着杨，相当不服气，这倒了吧，明明是朕要罚杨，为什么现在反过来了？  
“怎么罚呢？”杨的歪点子哪里有罗严塔尔多，他只是想稍微享受一下获得胜利的小小乐趣，不像那些一直在学员之家逍遥的预备役，非常爱玩，也非常会玩。让莱因哈特做他刚才做的那些高难度动作，（当然，也只有杨才觉得高难度。）杨对莱因哈特于心不忍，可不罚一下，又觉得对自己于心不忍，好不容易翻身做主人了，不欺压一下其他人，对不起奥丁大神！大概因为新年里宗教气氛特别重，无神论者的杨居然也把奥丁大神的名字念了一遍。  
“那么就……倒立吧！”杨想了半天，才想出了他思考范围内最“恶毒”的惩罚。倒立这玩意儿，以前下立体西洋棋输给卡介伦学长时曾经被罚过，挑战万有引力是件痛苦的事儿，况且以杨的腕力，远不能支撑自己，还有他那蹩脚的平衡能力，当时在亚典波罗和一堵墙的帮助下，才勉强坚持了3秒钟……  
他没有注意到，当他得意地说出这个惩罚时，莱因哈特和吉尔菲艾斯更加得意的眼神。  
莱因哈持两手撑在柔软的地毯上，发出小小的声音后，轻松倒立了起来，华丽的金发垂在素色的地毯上，他甚至不用像杨一样借助一面墙，“这样可以了？”以幽雅的姿势倒立着的莱因哈特，还能够开口说话。  
这世界上能让杨吃惊的事并不多，莱因哈特能够轻松倒立也算一件，他吃惊的样子让金发皇帝更加得意！  
莱因哈特又轻松翻身，站好，“违背重力可真是件舒畅的事。你也试试着看吧！”他的语调中充满了少年的志得意满。  
对于经常和吉尔菲艾斯一起在新无忧宫练习体力的莱因哈特，倒立不是惩罚，而是游戏，这让某人始料不及，同时也更加奠定了杨的判断——莱因哈特，绝对不是个让他失望的纨绔子弟。  
游戏继续进行着，几乎没任何技术含量，三人却玩得乐此不疲，可是一直抽到鬼牌的杨预备役就……  
很快到了中午，四人吃了一顿罗严塔尔家普通丰富的午餐，视午睡为人生大事的杨抱着枕头，回客房睡觉，他也很想陪莱因哈特玩一会儿，可上午被迫做了很多运动的他，挨不住疲劳的折磨。  
莱因哈特小心地看着杨入睡，这才轻轻退出房间。  
“陛下，我们现在不回去吗？”吉尔菲艾斯问道。  
“朕想和杨一起过零点。”  
“哦……”红发少年有一点失望。  
“怎么，有事？是哦，你也应该回去和父母聚聚。”  
“不，不是那样，陛下！”吉尔菲艾斯连忙否认，“安妮罗洁公主，她一个人在新无忧宫，很寂寞吧。”  
47  
提到姐姐，莱因哈特心里也一阵刺痛，一年的最后一天，把她留在宫里，自己却在这里玩得开心。  
“陛下，我回去陪安妮罗洁公主，您就在这里和杨一起过零点吧。这儿比新无忧宫早几个小时进入新年，您可以赶回来陪公主过零点。”  
忠心的吉尔菲艾斯乘上飞机，而莱因哈特则依旧留在罗严塔尔的城堡里，看着床上黑发青年沉静的睡颜，过了一个下午。杨并非像光彩照人的帅小伙，但他那平静安然的表情，和午后的阳光是如此般配，若是从前，一整个下午只是静静地坐着，看着一个人，莱因哈特肯定会觉得无法忍受浪费了宝贵的时间，可杨那黑色的头发，微长的睫毛，纤细的脖子，修长的身材仿佛都具有了恍如艺术品般的意义，让莱因哈特觉得看一辈子也不会厌倦，欲罢也不能。  
杨所谓的新年，大概就是“吃饭”“睡觉”“看书”无次序排练，就算莱因哈特陪在他身边，也没什么区别，他在快要吃晚饭时，非常合乎时机地醒来。  
解决了晚餐后，两人打算到罗严塔尔家的大花园里散散步，那么冷的天，杨原本是不想跑到外面吹风的，可想到人家大老远跑来，自己居然挨不住困睡觉，真是太菜了，现在补偿他，应该可以吧？  
“杨，穿上这个。”走出主宅时，罗严塔尔顺手将一件大衣扔向杨，毕竟晚上还是挺冷的。  
“哦，谢……”还没说出完整的“谢谢”二字，杨就被大衣劈头盖脸砸中——他本来想去接那件衣服，不想运动无能的他小脑神经实在不发达，完全没有接住，反而被结实地盖住半身……  
莱因哈特偷偷地笑，他觉得这样的杨，非常可爱，不做作，不扭捏，想到立典拉德等人为自己推荐的那些看似国家未来栋梁之材的富家公子哥儿，出了糗却显得无比亲近自然的杨，比他们顺眼多了。  
“我们去罗严塔尔家的秘密花园吧？”从大衣中挣扎出来，穿好衣服，杨看到莱因哈特强忍笑容的脸色，尴尬地提议。  
少年皇帝没有异议，点点头。  
杨很喜欢南面的那个小花园，欧式风格的小建筑里，种植着杨不知道名字的名贵植物，还有可爱的小动物们，最重要的是，那个花园是外层用玻璃封闭起来的日光室，他平时就喜欢在那里打磕睡，即使晚上也不觉得冷，正适合他和莱因哈特去那里玩。  
“嗯，从这里……左转……然后……再左转……再左转……再……左转……”  
“杨，左转四次，就是一个圈儿了……”莱因哈特好心地提醒他。  
杨带着莱因哈特在巨大的罗严塔尔堡里已经兜了三十分钟，却没有到达目的地……连散步都会散到迷路，除了杨以外，很难找出第二个来。  
“哎，我白天明明也是沿着这条路走，怎么现在就找不到路了呢？”  
杨这个超级大路痴，能在大白天走到那花园已经不容易了，让他走夜路，这不是为难他吗？不……确切说，这是他自己为难自己……  
“平时在这里迷路了，怎么办？”  
“嗯……罗严塔尔会带着食物，开着车子，过来找我。”  
莱因哈特翻白眼，这下没希望了，临走前，他特意使眼色叫罗严塔尔别来打扰自己……  
好在莱因哈特不像杨一样没有方向感，按原路返回对他来说是小菜一碟。  
又绕了几圈后，杨突然大叫，“是那里！”  
他指着一座像水晶宫一样的玻璃房，这就是杨的“秘密花园”。此种类型的日光室在新无忧宫里有好几个，个个都比罗严塔尔家的华丽数倍，不过看到杨那么高兴，莱因哈特也不觉露出了微笑，两人在走了近一小时后，终于到达目的地。  
杨熟门熟路地走进日光室，打开华丽的吊灯。  
狗狗们竖起耳朵，随后向他跑过来，罗严塔尔是个爱狗人士，将他的名犬养在日光室里，对那些不怕严寒的狗儿来说，用日光室养狗就像用矿泉水浇花一样奢侈。罗严塔尔也不知道他用了什么手段，有些合不来的狗，居然也会在这里像家庭一样生活。  
48  
一只白色的萨摩耶，腾腾跑过来，它有着洁白而光泽的被毛，快乐地在杨身边乱窜。  
莱因哈特并不特别喜欢温顺的萨摩犬，这种狗容易和人亲近，所以没有攻击性，反而是藏獒，高加索牧羊犬之类凶猛的大型名犬，比较得小皇帝的喜爱。  
“小萨摩~”杨伸出手，抚摸着它的毛，狗的毛不如猫儿般柔软，即使是小狗的毛，也带着一点硬度，但它们总是喜欢围着自己，讨好似的向他展示自己的被毛。  
杨向后面的小房间走去，他想泡两杯红茶，再热一些小点心，知道他喜欢到这里来消磨时间，罗严塔尔命人特意让仆人准备了一些可口的食物。  
杨是个如空气般温吞舒服的人，连狗儿都喜欢他。在准备食物时，狗狗们粘着他，在他脚下乱窜，所以，他不敢落脚而留在原地。莱因哈特好笑地上去帮忙，将他手中的盘子放到小桌子上。  
杨小心地绕开狗狗，好不容易才走到椅子边，坐下。  
狗儿们大概也知道快要新年了，特别疯，杨一坐下，就爬到他腿上，杨全身僵硬不敢动作，任小狗们在膝盖上打滚玩耍。  
萨摩犬、边境牧羊犬、松鼠犬、哈士吉犬，这四只幼仔占据了杨的膝盖，其他的狗狗只能望“膝”兴叹。  
一只古英格兰牧羊犬似乎非常不满这种现状，性格温顺的狗儿一用力，四只幼仔被踢下去，自己也想爬上去，无奈体型太大，根本呆不到杨身上，只得怏怏地围着杨转圈，莱因哈特想，如果它的尾巴没有被剪去，可能还会像其他狗一样，不满地摇尾巴。  
看来不止自己，连狗狗都很喜欢杨呢，和一群不知道权力为何物的动物吃醋实在非常没品，莱因哈特有些好笑自己的小气，敲打了一下自己的脑袋，似乎想把这些孩子气的幼稚打出去。是啊，现在可不是考虑那些有的没有的事情，这一年，那些大臣们，又会搞什么把戏？随着自己的成长，他们眼中的恶毒就越来越深刻，且不说有人会千方百计阻挠自己亲政，就算16岁后真能亲政，他们也不见得会把皇权还给自己。  
“在想什么呢？”杨问他，小少年的脸色看起来有些可怕。  
“在想……家里的老管家。”莱因哈特用“管家”来借喻那些老臣们。“我父母已经过世，那些人借口我还小，不让我掌握家族的权力。”  
“呃？抱歉……我不知道你父母……”杨曾经想过，莱因哈特为何要瞒着家人到军校里来学习，原来阻止他的，不是父母，而是管家。  
“我父亲是个酒鬼，一直喝酒，我母亲一直哭。4岁时，父亲为了权力，要把我才9岁的姐姐嫁给一个比自己还老的家伙，母亲用死亡，挽回姐姐的幸福。”想到苦命的母后，莱因哈特也不觉动容，被誉为帝国皇后的命运是多么痛苦，她为了保护年幼的孩子们而自裁，对外宣布皇后暴病而亡。“后来，那个男人更加沉溺于酒精，然后，死了。”在谈到父亲时，他的语气相当平淡，仿佛那个人和自己没有一丝一毫的血缘关系。  
“对不起……”杨没形象地抓抓脑袋。  
“我有姐姐，有吉尔菲艾斯，现在，还有杨。”  
49  
外面已经放起了烟火，透过日光室的玻璃，可以看见绚烂的烟花点缀星空，美丽的花火洒在奥丁星球的夜空，仿佛要为为今年最后一个夜晚，画上圆满的句号。  
“还有两个小时，就要新年了。”  
“只是这里的时间而已，你可以回去陪你姐姐过新年。”  
莱因哈特点点头，“所以，我只能再陪你两小时。”  
“两小时已足够，我觉得很快乐呢。”杨普通英俊的脸庞上，始终挂着宠溺的微笑，“从父亲过世后，我就再没有好好过新年。五岁的时候，我母亲因为心脏病过世，她平时一直很健康。后来，因为惹上仇人，父亲就带着我逃难。从母亲去世起，我在太空船上呆了11年，直到父亲也去世，我才回奥丁。”杨看着绚烂的天空，光鲜无比的奥丁星球，内部已经腐朽、龌龊，即使这些美丽的烟火，也只是富人才有资格享有的奢侈品而已，需要有一个人站出来，改革帝国。  
莱因哈特不自觉地握住对方的手，杨也回握住他的小手，仿佛两个受伤的小兽般，互相舔舐对方的伤口，求得彼此的温暖和慰藉。  
不想在新年里沉寂在这种悲哀的情愫中太久，杨蹩脚地岔开话题，“刚才讲到啥了？你们家的管家。”  
“他们不让我掌握权力，大概怕我会对他们不利。”  
“所以，你应该反击。”  
“反击？”  
“幽雅的反击，是最完美的攻击。即使你现在还小，你也是一家之主。而且，他们之间没有派系才怪，你可以让他们先斗，随后坐享其成。”杨向他解释，鹬蚌相争渔翁得利经常被用作贬义词，可在权力角逐中却屡试不爽。  
莱因哈特迅速分析了这句话，从来，他都是在保皇派和倒皇派的夹缝中生存，却从未想过还未亲政的自己能有什么建树。“……该怎么让他们内斗呢？”  
立典拉德和立典亥姆、布朗胥百克平时也斗，可他从来没有注意到如何去利用他们，再者，他们在某些事情上，会让人吃惊地统一——比如不让自己接受最优的教育。  
“改变游戏规则，就可以让人斗起来。将利益，向一方倾斜，另一方，肯定会反击。”杨觉得，他是在教坏小孩子，大人都喜欢把孩子往乖了教，就算立典拉德等人和莱因哈特在同一立场，也会如此。万一哪天自己被学生摆弄在鼓掌之间，被自己的计谋打败，那可真叫吃不了兜着走。可杨却完全相反，不是没有想过莱因哈特会反过来对付自己，可想着想着，就觉得这件事很麻烦，于是自动屏蔽掉……  
莱因哈特咀嚼着这句话，“改变游戏规则，怎么改？”  
毕竟孩子还年轻，许多事情，依然需要教导，以莱因哈特的领悟能力，应该不难理解，“我举一个例子吧。主人公是邓•冯•路德。”  
“帝国的宗教改革者？”  
当年为了控制人心，银河帝国第一任皇帝采用“宗教精神统治法”来愚弄人民，以北欧神话的诸神作为崇拜对象，早在基督教会时代就被利用的统治工具，一千多年以后依然适用，可后果就是教会权力膨胀，皇权被极大地削弱，此时年轻的神学家邓•冯•路德横空出世，在保皇派的支持下，他改革了宗教，将世俗和教会分离，这才保住了罗严克拉姆皇朝。  
“邓•冯•路德使用的方法，就是‘改变游戏规则’。教会手里握有的牌是‘奥丁大神是真理，吾乃大神的地上代言人。’如果要挑战教会，就必须挑战他们的王牌，直面王牌是愚蠢的行为，邓•冯•路德没有那么做。他提出了‘真理标准讨论’，这算是一场银河范围的思想解放运动，最后解构了人民对奥丁大神的绝对信仰，这就是‘改变游戏规则’。”  
这些事实，莱因哈特都知道，他却从未深纠过其中的条理和原因，他所知道的历史，是历史，却不是最真实的历史，而杨，他那深邃的目光，可以看到许多真实以下，更为深刻的东西，在众所周知的历史事实中，挖掘出事实中的真相。  
50  
“当然，邓•冯•路德也不是一个人，他拿捏好双方的心态，身后又有保皇派的支持，又会玩弄权术。比如说吧，他当时担任奥丁祭司院的副祭司长，并且兼任奥丁神学院院长，可是为了将祭司长拉下来，他提出不再兼职，让贤与人，各退一步。后来他继续当神学院院长，祭司长却倒台了。就像同样砍一刀，邓•冯•路德穿着铁甲被砍，大祭司却用肉身挺一刀，他一刀一刀切，最后把人家四肢都切了，大祭司想不下台都难。”  
杨想了想，随后决定告诉莱因哈特最真实的一面：“后人常将他立为一个哲学家，一个宗教改革者，却没有人发现，他那被人称为‘银河中最有智慧的真理之辩’不过是他玩弄权力的手段而已，而不明所以的后人却花大笔墨赞美他寻求‘真理’的勇气……”  
无论从教科书上，或是那些宫廷教师口中，都听不到这些话，他们希望把他教育成一个庸才，但杨不同，他毫无保留地向莱因哈特张开他所有的知识网，任其在这张无边无际的网中游弋，在他游过头时，再告诉他正确的方向。  
【邓•冯•路德并非指某一个特定的人物，而是人类历史上千百年来，那些成功的改革者的缩影，并非有含沙射影某人的意思。】  
杨没有受过任何正规的师范教育，对于如何教导孩子，他几乎一无所知，更不要提什么高明的教育方法，可就是在他那种无为而治的氛围下，聪明的莱因哈特学得非常快，和杨在一起十分钟内学到的东西，比那些宫廷教师十小时学的都有用。确实，那些宫廷教师对自己别有用心，不会把真正的知识教给自己，可即使他们有心，也未必能做到杨那种高度。  
在杨的身边，莱因哈特最深刻的感觉就是“自然”，即使真的是想教导什么，他也不会说教，他的教导，仿佛就自然地融合在谈话之中，和他说上一天，都不会觉得疲倦。对小皇帝来说，杨就像空气，就像清水，一刻都不能缺少。莱因哈特甚至觉得，杨不需要说任何话，只要每天能够看到这个温润的人，他就很满足。  
痴痴地看着杨的太阳穴，他想，那不止是大海，那还是宇宙，那精妙的细胞，构成了宽广无限的大脑。  
请•杨做自己的幕僚。  
这个念头不止一次出现在莱因哈特的脑海中，如果这样，他就可以随时看到他，可以随时看到他温和的微笑，可以随时看到他懒散的身影。如果真能如此，他不仅可以满足这个幼稚的心愿，而且，杨的智慧，杨的谋略，都可以成为自己最大的助力。  
可是，杨一旦成为皇帝派的人，他必然会成为布朗胥百克等人的攻击对象，被关进社会秩序维护局，只是个小插曲，可能还会有生命危险，这些，杨承受得来吗？  
安静地吮着红茶，杨不知道，他现在离帝国的政治中心，已经越来越近。以近乎审视的目光看着黑发的男子，从内心讲，莱因哈特非常渴望每一天都能够看到杨，不只在周末，每一天，每一秒，这种渴望是如此强烈……  
马上就要新年了，作为皇帝，他是否应该更富有勇气呢？把所有的一切都告诉杨，告诉他，朕是皇帝，朕需要你的帮助。你可能会遇到危险，但赌上皇帝的地位、尊严和骄傲，朕会保护你。  
深吸了一口气，“杨……”  
“哇~下雪了！”杨兴奋地道。奥丁军事学院那里并不经常下雪，一直都在太空，直到16岁落到陆地，在奥丁生活了大约4年，杨都没有见过雪，可这里的地势比较高，12月的夜晚，雪花降了下来，其实在杨发现之前，就已下雪，如果不是日光室的玻璃被白雪覆盖，或许他们要等出门才能发现。小狗们屁颠屁颠地跟在杨后面，他们好像也非常期待这一场大雪。  
莱因哈特好不容易鼓起的勇气，因为一场不失时机的雪，又憋了下去。  
拜这场雪所赐，杨离帝国的政治中心似乎又远了一些，而究竟，又能有多远呢？  
51  
打开日光室的门，寒气逼来，幸好罗严塔尔有给杨加衣服，此时那件厚厚的大衣抵御住了绝大部分寒气，可丝丝凉意依然从细小的地方入侵，比如领子，比如袖口，杨缩了缩，仿佛要将身体缩进衣服里去一样。  
“如果觉得冷，不一定要出来呀。”莱因哈特早已经不是为了一场雪而兴奋不已的顽皮儿童，立典拉德肯放权给他，绝对会比一场雪给他带来更多的兴奋。  
“我是第一次看到真正的雪呢。”杨的鼻子被冻得红红的，两个小巧的耳朵冷得似乎在颤抖，分外可爱。  
雪片越来越大，越来越密，如柳絮随风轻飘，随着风越吹越猛，像织成了一面白网，几米开外就什么也看不见了。雪又像连绵不断的帏幕，直往地上落，同时又返出回光。雪，盖满了屋顶，压断了树枝，隐没了种种物体的外表，漫天飞舞的雪片，使天地溶成了白色的一体。  
莱因哈特居住的新无忧宫也不是每年都下雪，可他视察的地方，多办都是受雪灾相当严重的地方，为了施舍皇恩，每年他都会乘着他的旗舰伯伦希尔，去银河帝国所属星球的雪灾重灾区，以皇帝的名义，发放救灾物资，对美丽晶莹的白雪，他没有什么过度的好感。  
雪，对于不知民间疾苦的大贵族来说，是他们富裕得流油的奢侈生活中小小的消遣，可莱因哈特不是头脑里装满奶油的大少爷，美丽的雪花固然漂亮，可是不能当饭吃，他已经过了可以打雪仗的年龄了，他思考的，也不再是不切实际的东西了。  
杨抬头看了一眼满天飞舞的白雪，“雪花很漂亮啊……”  
“杨很喜欢雪嘛？”  
“不是，只是在想，这么大的雪，势必会有地方受灾，在发放救灾物资的时候，地方官员多半会中饱私囊。”  
是啊，他的杨，怎可能会单纯地为了一场雪而有着心情的大起大落？他早该知道，杨平静柔和的外表下，有着他自己的坚持和思考。  
“取个愿吧，新年的愿望。”杨对金发的少年道。  
“我的愿望是，得到银河帝国真正的权力，还以银河秩序！”莱因哈特珍重地对着宽阔的天空和更加宽广的大地发誓，在白雪的映衬下，原本就俊美无比的莱因哈特就像雪国王子，那么庄严高贵，不容侵犯。“杨的愿望，是什么？”朕会实现杨所有的愿望，小皇帝在心中暗暗道。  
“我的愿望是，莱因哈特能够实现愿望。”杨看似狡黠地道。  
这个回答大大地出乎莱因哈特的意料之外，让他一时语塞，可正直无比的回答似乎又在情理之中。  
“有想过如何还以银河真正的秩序吗？”  
莱因哈特一愣，他有想过让银河帝国按照她应有的规律去运行，可这个规律到底又是什么？  
杨叹了口气，所谓初生牛犊不怕虎说的就是莱因哈特，拥有崇高的理想，仿佛全银河都在他手中，希望每天都可以看到春意盎然，可以看到好人丰衣足食，可以看到坏人被绳之于法，多么美好却又多么幼稚的梦想。“有远大的目标，还是得将这目标，分为一个个小的目标，就像目标管理一样，一步一步实施。”  
“我的第一目标，是能够掌握家族的权力。”少年皇帝坚定地回答，聪灵的他，经杨一点拨，立刻明白，现在是稳扎稳打的时候，从那些老臣手里夺回他的权力乃是第一要务。  
52  
“随后呢？”  
“改革政治经济。”  
“又如何改呢？”  
这下小皇帝沉默了，如何改？又该改成什么样子？  
“先让基尼系数减小一点吧。”杨淡淡地道。  
莱因哈特面色一冷，表示贫富差距的基尼系数在帝国是个禁词，作为每年享受大量税收的特权阶级，贫富差距一直是难以启齿的问题，即使有心想让人民安居乐业，也是建立在皇权的基础上。  
杨突然不说话了，事实上他知道说出这个禁词，不会有太好的结果。而确实如他所想，莱因哈特是贵族，他享有贵族的特权，他想建立的，也是皇权和贵族专政下，人民能够安居乐业的帝国，而不是自己所理想的共和国。  
虽然生在帝国，却向往民主的父亲，或多或少都向他灌输了民主的思想，在杨的思想中，他希冀能够建立民主的国家，或者君主立宪制也可以，这个小小的种子在遇到莱因哈特后，渐渐发芽，杨承认，自己有一点无耻，将自己的理想，建立在一个孩子身上，这个孩子，原本就处在浪口峰尖，如果再做些民主改革，他就更加危险了吧。  
杨苦笑，在专制的帝国中，建立民主的政治就是一个银河世纪大笑话，为什么会有希望呢？是因为看到这个有着无穷潜力的孩子么？他像海绵一样吸收新的知识，他像智者一样分辨是非，所以，他应该会接受民主的思想。杨曾经那么猜测，可现在……  
“杨，杨？”莱因哈特的表情似乎又没有变化。  
“啊，雪景太美了，我看呆了。”杨羞涩地为自己找借口，他温和的表皮下，有着他特有的坚持和尖锐，可若平时不露出那些硬刺，他就像一只温柔的小白兔。  
“还有几分钟，就零点了。”那个“基尼系数”让莱因哈特不满了一会儿，可终究还是没有介意——如果在内部资料对学生开放的奥丁军事学院，知道一些“禁词”情有可原，况且作为皇帝的自己在有意无意中，也说了很多禁词。  
“罗严塔尔家的仆人会点零点的烟花，大雪中的花火，肯定很漂亮。”  
10、9、8、7、6、5、4、3、2、1！  
阿拉伯数字形的烟火点亮了融合着雪的天空，这儿的时间，已经是新年了。  
“新年快乐！杨！”莱因哈特如同太阳神一般俊美的面容，绽放出从未有过的笑容。  
“谢谢！新年快乐！”  
可是，这也意味着，他们将要分开。莱因哈特将回去，去面对那些居心叵测的大臣们。  
小狗们一直围着他们，直到杨简单收拾了一下餐具，通灵性的狗儿也明白它们的放风时间将结束了，安静地回到日光室，乖乖趴在狗窝里，睡好。  
沿着被大雪染成银白色的路，两个人依着莱因哈特的方向感，走正确的路回去，手拉着手，不说一句话。又不是见不到面，可还是觉得不舍，每走一步，就像被凌迟了一刀。一脚深一脚浅地回到主馆，莱因哈特的随行人员已经发动好飞机，就等陛下一声令下，立刻飞往新无忧宫。  
“下雪了，回去很危险。”杨委婉地说出劝留的话。  
“他们技术很好。”皇家飞行员，十二级大风照样可以上升下滑多次横滚，技术堪称银河第一，况且皇家的飞机，速度快，稳定性高，不受天气条件约束。  
“到家之后，打个电话给我报平安。”  
“嗯，一定，十五分钟左右就可以到家。”  
在漫天的大雪中，杨伸出手，摸了摸莱因哈特的金发，很柔软的触感，和嚣张的性格完全不同，“一切，小心。”  
莱因哈特知道，杨指的不仅仅是天气，还有与“管家们”的争斗。  
“我知道。”握住杨的手，他的指尖冰冷，手指纤长，触感很好，“快进去吧，外面冷。”  
原本应该驰骋在宇宙中的两个绝顶男子，此时却儿女情长，若被后世的历史贩子们知道，或许又会大书特书，可此时此刻，任何人都没有觉得有任何的不妥。  
“下星期，还能见面吧？”莱因哈特问。  
杨点头，眼神温和如絮。  
迅速登上飞机，杨看着莱因哈特的飞机和其他护送的翼机在大片的雪花中升空，金色的脑袋一直趴在飞机的窗口，直到在天空盘旋了好几分钟的飞机消失在漫天白雪中，杨才恋恋不舍地进屋去。  
“陛下，已经看不到了。”衷心的保镖道。  
莱因哈特点点头，杨已经变成很小一个点，很小很小，小到看不见，可他在自己心中的地位，却很重很重，超过了很多很多东西。  
“走吧，还有一场战役，在等着朕。”  
53  
杨走进主馆，脱下罗严塔尔为他准备的厚重大衣，温暖的空气立刻贴身包围他消瘦的躯干，杨舒服地呼了一口气。  
大厅里，罗严塔尔一个人闷闷地喝着红酒，410年份的红酒对他来说也算珍贵的抽藏，可此时他却像喝可乐一样，连酒杯都不用。他的酒量向来很好，基本喝遍奥丁学院无敌手，不过这么喝下去，明天宿醉头痛肯定不可避免。好心的杨为了防止室友在元旦早晨醉得不省人事，影响一年的好心情，体贴地走到沙发前坐在他身边，想把酒瓶子从他手里拿开。  
醉酒的人基本都很难打理，力气也格外大，本来个头力气差人一大截的杨此时更不可能是罗严塔尔的对手，像拔河似的用了半天力，金银妖瞳手中的酒瓶还是安稳地拿在对方手里，自己倒手酸得要死。  
杨在某些方面执拗得让人牙痒痒，不过某些方面放弃时也快得让人牙痒痒，发现自己无法从酒鬼手里夺过瓶子后，就放弃了完全没有胜算的力量比拼——反正，他已经努力了，可实在做不到。  
杨放弃得太过干脆，连一点儿罪恶感都没有。  
站起身，决定回房间睡觉，却发现手上一紧，回头，发现不知何时，罗严塔尔已经松开了酒瓶，握住他的左手手腕，在放弃后反而收到了想要的结果，应该是件让人高兴的事，可现在的杨宁可去睡觉。  
大概喝醉了，罗严塔尔的眼睛红红的，他的双眸原本就是异色的，染上红色后，更加显得妖娆，他紧紧盯着杨，如果此时被他握着手腕的是女人，被他深情凝望的是女人，腰早就软了，立刻就倒在他的西装裤下是肯定的，说不定就倒到他床上去了，可惜，杨是个身心健康的男子，他除了觉得手腕被捏得好痛之外，感觉不到任何有关“情爱”的种子。  
“我要睡觉了，乖，放手哦！”杨的语气比哄孩子还温和，“醉鬼的智商小于小孩的智商”，实乃真理。  
罗严塔尔没有答话，却也没有松手。  
真是……醉鬼都是这个样子……  
杨不作声，继续坐下来，他比较有忍耐力，但没有什么反抗精神，既然挣脱不了，就等他自动松手，看样子罗严塔尔一时半会儿还不会放手，伸手想够到刚才脱在一边的大衣，打算在沙发上委屈一夜算了。  
谁料，手上的束缚更加紧了，杨的小脑再迟钝，此时也能感觉到手腕上的阵阵刺痛，略微皱了皱眉，罗严塔尔就着握住他左手手腕的姿势，快速压上他，杨一个重心不稳，倒在沙发上。  
杨伸出唯一能活动的右手，抓抓脑袋，沙发很软，可被那么大的冲击力一推，头还是有点晕。罗严塔尔的躯体很结实，即使隔着衣服，也能感觉到他坚实的肌肉和健美的身材，不愧是学年第一，实战成绩好得令众人望而生畏，没有这副身板绝对不可能。  
当然杨从来没有对此感到任何艳羡，反而，他希望罗严塔尔能否不要那么重，把他压得痛死了。  
带着酒味的气息喷在杨脸上，热热的，痒痒的，嗯……头好像更加晕了……【啊啊！晕了就麻烦了……会出事情的啊！】  
近距离审视着被自己压在沙发上的黑发室友，对方的眼眸里充满莫名其妙，肢体上没有反抗，可从他略微撅起的红润双唇看，他绝对想反抗。  
罗严塔尔确实醉了，但最多就五分醉，“机不可失时不再来”这句谚语也不至于醉到不记得，现在莱因哈特不在，如果他想……  
他的动作近乎僵硬，却很温柔，他双手抚上杨的脸颊，被结实压在下面的无知家伙疑惑地看着他。  
是的，就是这种眼神，就是这双漆黑的眸子，他就是被这双带着疑惑却能看穿一切的眸子吸引的。  
双亲都是蓝色的眼睛，唯有母亲的情夫是黑色的眼睛，当看到自己黑色的右眼时，他美丽的母亲疯狂了。童年不幸让罗严塔尔痛恨他的黑色眼睛，也痛恨拥有黑色眼睛的人，包括杨。故意恶意嘲弄他，在寝室里划三八线区分地盘，可为什么现在心里起了微妙的变化？  
54  
“叮铃铃——”  
清脆的电话铃响起，两个人都怔了怔，犹豫着，罗严塔尔最终还是起身，去接电话。  
“喂。”  
“杨呢？”如此嚣张自傲的声音除皇帝外不作第二人想。  
“请稍等。”罗严塔尔将听筒递杨，“找你的。”  
杨从沙发上爬起来，“莱因哈特吗？”  
“是我，到家了！”话筒那一边的人道，“很快的，一刻钟就到了，这里还是下午。”  
“我们这里已经半夜了。”  
“杨，快去睡吧。”  
“那，下周末见。”  
“好。”  
电话很简短，杨迅速挂了，不带任何情愫。  
些微自我厌恶中，罗严塔尔清醒了很多，“抱歉，我刚才有点醉了。”  
杨连忙摆摆手，“没什么，你洗个热水澡，快去睡吧。”  
一室无语。  
最后身为主人的罗严塔尔站起来，向自己的房间走去，杨也快步走进客房，他可累坏了，以后再也不和罗严塔尔比力气了，实在没有任何可比性。他一点儿也不知道，莱因哈特那通及时的电话，挽回了他和罗严塔尔较量力气可能发生的后果。  
与表面和平的罗严塔尔堡不同，新无忧宫处处危机四伏，进了主宫后，宫廷特有的严肃气氛让气压都低了不少。  
现在还是下午，稍微睡一下，倒个时差吧，晚上零点还有大臣们的觐见。  
那么想着，莱因哈特向寝宫走去。  
“陛下！陛下！出事了”一个仆人看到莱因哈特，连忙行礼。  
看到训练有素的内侍神色慌张，知道事情不简单，他只是皱了皱眉头，却依旧保持冷静，在压抑的权力斗争中生活下来的少年皇帝，远比一般少年来得稳重而威严。  
“大臣们齐聚在黑珍珠室，好像有急事。”  
新年逼宫？莱因哈特算计着，不可能，立典拉德集团和布朗胥百克——立典亥姆集团双方势均力敌，他们不会在这时候大动干戈。那又是为了什么？  
赶到议事大厅黑珍珠室，仿佛如临大敌一般，文武官员都到了，看这排场，不像要逼宫。  
连长公主安妮罗洁都到了，因为众人找不到莱因哈特，她不得不以长公主的身份出来主持大局，她美丽的眼睛里有一些忧郁，旁边侧立着红发的吉尔菲艾斯。  
“陛下，你到哪里去了？”布朗胥百克虽然口中喊着“陛下”，但心里一点儿都没有一丝名为“敬畏”的因子。  
“难道又•去游乐场了？”布朗胥百克的部下安森巴哈耻笑。  
莱因哈特瞥了他一眼，“朕去哪里，用不着向你汇报。”蕴藏在皇帝绝世美貌里的冰冷让大臣们抖了一大下，反之，他也以宽慰的眼神看了一眼安妮罗洁和吉尔菲艾斯，让他们放心。  
“怎么回事？”跳过挑衅的布朗胥百克集团，莱因哈特问立典拉德，他觉得事情不像他想象中的那样简单。  
55  
“陛下，臣等惶恐，按照今年年初制定的预算征收细则，萨雷应上缴大约70%的税收，但该地拒绝上缴增加的10%。”  
萨雷就在新无忧宫眼皮底下，区区几十万平方公里的土地。由于经常接待其他星球来的游客，财政收入颇为丰富，有了资金，翅膀就硬了，再加上帝国内部并不团结，不少游客又来自妄想独立的星域，在一边煽风点火，萨雷经常对新无忧宫的命令阳奉阴违，不过在台面上还算过得去，此次明目张胆地对抗新无忧宫，看来非得给他们一点颜色看看了。  
“陛下，臣主张立刻出兵萨雷！”立典亥姆进言，就算他看小皇帝不爽，此时确实站在同一立场。  
“臣也同意。”  
“臣也同意。”  
……  
不少大臣都觉得应该出兵萨雷，一来这场战役就在奥丁，甚至不需要动用宇宙舰队，二来萨雷没有什么军事防御基地。  
莱因哈特斜眼看着众人，只被他那么一眼，不少大臣汗颜。  
“出兵？”少年皇帝看着他们，“豆腐干大点的地方你们管不好，还要对朕的子民出兵？！你们是不是昏头了？”  
不少人都算错了，破坏旅游中枢的萨雷，对帝国相当不利，动用武力势必会造成建筑物的破坏，再则，更加给了那些想要独立的星域借口，毕竟他们的民众还在萨雷。  
“那，陛下觉得应该如何？”布朗胥百克不冷不热不阴不阳地问道，他原本想鼓动莱因哈特御驾亲征，如果形势对自己有力，趁他出征时逼宫也未必不可。  
“他们不是不肯上缴多余的税种么？”莱因哈特眼中露出冰冷的残酷，“朕就加倍同意他们的要求。”  
“什么！陛下？！”  
连安妮罗洁和吉尔菲艾斯都有点吃惊，其实他们也比较赞成用武力解决，毕竟出兵损失并不大。  
“立典拉德，以朕的名义，发一道敕令，凡是居住在萨雷的人，全部不用缴税。”  
“这！这万万不可啊！！”  
“同时，撤出所有帝国在萨雷的警察。等着看，不用5天，萨雷绝对乖乖把税交上来。”  
杨，你看着，朕会用好你教朕的计策，朕绝对会把整个银河拿在手中。  
“好，我就耐心等5天。”布朗胥百克不屑一顾地甩手而去。  
立典拉德此时则担心重重，但布朗胥百克和立典亥姆都坚决地赞成莱因哈特出丑，他也无法阻止。  
摒退了众大臣，莱因哈特、安妮罗洁、吉尔菲艾斯回到主宫，后两者面色担忧，他们弄不清楚，莱因哈特到底在想什么，为什么不用武力解决这一切？安妮罗洁虽然不喜欢暴力，但如果能够依靠暴力让她的皇弟的皇位坐稳，她就不排斥暴力。  
“姐姐，别担心。”莱因哈特年轻而生动的俊脸上生机勃勃，“朕，从来不做没有把握的事，5天，不，朕觉得3天他们就熬不下去了，等着看吧。”  
还在云里雾里的两人只得愣愣地看着莱因哈特，不知道他葫芦里卖的什么药。  
在诡异的气氛中，新无忧宫的零点也到了，这里所能看到的烟火，远远比罗严塔尔家的漂亮，可莱因哈特总觉得，心里有些空荡荡的。  
迫使自己从这种缥缈的思绪中解脱，莱因哈特用高亢嘹亮地声音向众大臣道：“新年快乐！朕的银河帝国，还多仰仗众位臣工。”  
台下一片应和声，又不知道有几声是真心的？  
56  
莱因哈特敕令在一天内就发挥了巨大的作用。  
关键点就在于莱因哈特说的“豆腐干大一点的地方”，当人类可以挑战宇宙时星球内交通变得相当方便，通讯又相当发达，当一得知只要居住在萨雷就可以免税，而其他地方则不能，成千上万的人口在一天内涌向萨雷，三教九流无所不有，小小的萨雷不可能抵御那些人口流。  
能源、治安、交通、生活……不用一天，立刻陷入全面瘫痪。  
为了抢最后一块面包，不少人又大打出手。  
为了争夺一个停车位，一个口喊着萨雷独立的人和另一个口喊着萨雷独立的人打了起来，双双送医，可医院已经挤满了像他们一样的患者，医疗品紧缺、医务人员忙得不可开交……  
由于莱因哈特撤去了警察，治安相当混乱，就连萨雷的地方政府大楼都被抢劫了，普通人更是不敢出门，可就算不出门，也有人会上门打劫。  
这种日子没有一个正常人能够过下去，那些当初强烈拒绝纳税的地方政府官员彻底瘪了，他们听信妄图独立的星域使者们的劝说，拒绝上缴税收、甚至也想在奥丁内部建立一个国中之国，可不用三天，这个梦想就破灭了。  
其实莱因哈特根本没有做出类似切断资源这类更加棘手的举动，垃圾车每天照例运一次垃圾，生鲜饮食照样每天供应，没有拉水拉电，他不过是弹指之间，用一道免税的敕令和一条撤出警备的命令而已，几十万平方公里的萨雷在三天内就被搅得乱七八糟。  
莱因哈特冷笑，这一切都在他的预料之内，什么资源都没有，就靠旅游迎宾为命脉的地区居然敢挑战皇权，真是够胆子，想要和朕斗，也得看看自己到了那水平没。莱因哈特是个天才，连从小看着他长大的安妮罗洁都不得不承认，他的谋略远胜那些年龄长他几倍的老头子。  
莱因哈特用的策略也非常简单，就是杨在大晦日和他说的“利益向一方倾斜”和“改变游戏规则”，收税与否，还不是他一句话？整个游戏他就是主导者，萨雷也不掂量掂量自己有多重！  
不过撤去警备力量是莱因哈特的创新，为了效率再高一点，他可不想把这件事拖到周末——他要去奥丁军事学院见他的杨呢。  
还没到五天，萨雷的地方政府长官保尼•冯•劳伦迪乌斯灰头土脸地到新无忧宫要求觐见陛下，双手将拖欠的税收缴上，并请求皇帝陛下撤消对萨雷免税的敕令。当初劳伦迪乌斯得知萨雷能够免税，得意得鼻子都翘得可以碰到天花板，以为新无忧宫终于对他们妥协了，甚至还计算着何时能够从银河帝国独立出去，自己则做个开国皇帝，所谓宁做鸡头不做凤尾，谁料反而是自己对新无忧宫的小皇帝妥协——在这几天内，民怨鼎沸，曾经辉煌无比的萨雷成了无政府状态，连他自己居住的别墅都被人抢劫了三次。  
莱因哈特也懒得接见他，就让立典拉德去处理了这件事，撤了劳伦迪乌斯的职，换一个人去治理萨雷。  
新年里让众大臣头大不已的“萨雷地区抗税事件”就在莱因哈特弹指之间轻松解决，而且是以众人都意想不到的方法。  
只是此时的众人都没有注意到，某个自治星域在这个事件中的挑拨行径。  
57  
时间过得很快，转眼大半年过去了。莱因哈特和吉尔菲艾斯因为杨的指导，学到了很多宫廷教师永远都不会教，也没有能力教的东西，除了战略战术的技能，罗严塔尔教会了他喝酒（瞒着杨），米达麦亚教会了他打牌（继续瞒着杨），最厉害的当属卡介伦，他居然教会了莱因哈特如何毒舌杨（虽然还是初级）！  
对莱因哈特来说，和杨的相处非常快乐，他从未在其他人面前如此放松，如此无拘束，如此没有防备，可能由于隐瞒了自己作为皇帝的身份，两人的相处没有任何间隙，而杨也丝毫没有打探莱因哈特身份的企图，他只是将自己所知道的全部告诉年轻的贵族，平心而论，杨其实将自己的一部分梦想，托付给了莱因哈特，如果将来的莱因哈特有左右政局的实力，或许可以改变这个疯狂的时代。夜深人静时会嘲笑自己的想法太过天真，可面对金发的莱因哈特和红发的吉尔菲艾斯求知好学的眼神，他不能放弃他们。“我……可以有所期待吗……”黑暗中，杨不知道在对谁发问。  
依旧在图书馆中。  
“杨……杨！”  
“啊呃？抱歉，我走神了。”  
“杨，你最近怎么老是晕乎乎的？”莱因哈特不满地撅起嘴，他可不喜欢被杨忽略。  
“最近有些事……”杨一想到教导主任前几天与他的谈话，就觉得……麻烦。  
看着黑发青年，莱因哈特真诚地道：“杨有什么烦恼吗？”  
“咳……人生啊……无论是自己的，还是他人的……”杨此时才二十出头，怎么看他那样子，都有些像早衰的老头子在感叹韶华易逝，莱因哈特关心地反问道：“有什么我可以帮忙的吗？”  
被如此单纯的眼神凝望着，杨心中一痛……想到自己对改变银河的小小希冀，是否应该残忍地压到这个孩子身上？  
“杨！杨！你又发呆了！和我在一起，就那么无聊吗？连说话都心不在焉！”如果是那些大臣，他会以“不敬”之名，拉下去治罪，可是面对杨，这样的话似乎都成了一种撒娇。  
鼓足勇气，杨觉得心脏仿佛被愧疚抽打着，但有些事情，却不得不说，“怎么起头呢……”他烦恼地抓抓头，虽然这对思考一点帮助都没有，“嗯，那么说吧，战争其实是政治的另一种延续。”他的心脏蹦蹦猛跳起来……各种味道夹杂在一起，他觉得自己很卑劣，却无法不说出口那些在心里沉寂了很久的话。  
莱因哈特美丽的苍冰色眼眸看着他，等他继续说下去。  
“我要说的是，莱因哈特，如果你想改变这个国家，光靠用兵没有用。你应该先在政治上有所作为，才能掌握兵权。”  
此话正中皇帝的下怀。  
“现在立典亥姆和立典拉德互相争斗，而皇帝没有亲政，你必须选择一个作为踏脚石。”  
“我为什么必须要依靠他们？”小少年的语气相当不满，他才不要依靠别人。  
杨笑了，莱因哈特在这几个月内的确成长迅速，但始终还是一个孩子：“如果你不能击败你的敌人，那么就加入他们。”  
“为什么非得对他们低三下四的？”这种话，对骄傲的莱因哈特来说，简直是一种侮辱。  
“唯有能夠忍耐的人，才能成为最终的胜者。”  
“杨，你觉得我应该选择谁？”  
好像知道莱因哈特要问这个问题，杨笑了笑答道：“银河帝国是皇权专制国家，自然是帮皇帝的那个。”  
“立典拉德宰相吗？”确实，和立典亥姆、布朗胥百克比，立典拉德的确属于保皇派，对自己很有利。  
杨很欣慰莱因哈特那么快就理解了自己的意思，他又继续道：“你还记得我曾经说的‘一只狮子领导的一百只羊和一只羊领导的一百头狮子’孰强孰若的比较吗？”  
莱因哈特点头，并且他和杨的观点一样——一只狮子领导的一百只羊强过一只羊领导的一百头狮子。  
“那只是一种静态的比较。”杨冷静地看着年少的莱因哈特，他还很年轻，只知道非此即彼，以为世界所有的问题只有对与错两种答案，殊不知，银河大千世界，非黑即白乃是最大的笑话。“如果，那一百头狮子中，最强的一头狮子将羊吃掉，自己成为新的领导，那又是另外一种情况了。但其中必须考虑到的情况是，如果那其他99头狮子也有这种想法，那这对百狮群的打击是致命的。”  
杨的隐喻再明显不过，必要时刻，莱因哈特可以取代立典拉德，成为这个政治集团的首领，甚至——取代皇帝。  
聪明而又敏感的莱因哈特突然产生了一种不寒而栗的恐惧感，如果，如果此时不是他，是帝国其他贵族，那他的皇权……他早就知道觊觎自己皇位的那些明里暗里的敌人不在少数，他从不害怕这些潜在的敌手，可面对这样平静地暗示自己“谋求”皇帝权力的杨威利，他从脊髓中升起一种从未有过的害怕，他害怕有一天，自己会无法控制这个天才战略家。  
莱因哈特攥紧了拳头，避免这种事的方法只有两个，第一，杀了杨威利；第二，成为杨威利认同的那只“最强的狮子”。  
58  
未等他深思熟虑，杨又继续道：“或许我这么说会被送进监狱，或许会被判死刑，不过，我想我有必要将这些话告诉你，莱因哈特。”没有等对方接口，杨像是下了很大的决心，鼓足勇气道：“就如我刚才所说，银河帝国是皇权专制国家，这种制度何时是个尽头？”他走到窗边，对着窗户站了一会儿，然后缓缓地转过身，用手略显疲倦地揉了揉黑色的头发，柔顺的发丝在修长的手指间滑落的时候，慵懒却无奈的感觉弥漫而来……  
杨信任这个孩子，无论是有意无意鼓动莱因哈特攫取国家权力或是民主的思想，他从未想过对莱因哈特说这些，会让他的生命受到致命的威胁，他喜欢这孩子，倾囊相授，也完全不在意他的身份，或者介意对方会不会将这些大逆不道的话记在心里。  
杨不知道是在对莱因哈特说还是自言自语，他继续道：“人类的历史，是一部不断返祖又不断进步的过程，千百年前人类社会是专制制，偶尔也有雅典的民主制，并且败给了波斯和斯巴达克，但罗马帝国也不维持了八百年吗？当人类脱离地球后，也沿用过民主制度，不断地纷争为这种制度敲响了丧钟，银河帝国的出现为民主制度划上了休止符。不断返祖不断进步，人类的历史就慢慢摸索着前进，现在，我想，专制的银河帝国该休息一下了。”  
莱因哈特的面色铁青，即使是杨威利，他也不允许他对皇权提出挑战。  
看到他复杂多变的脸色，杨苦笑了一下，作为依附皇权的特权阶级，出生贵族的莱因哈特还是无法接受他的观点吧。“这只是我的理想而已，随便你怎么看，作为上位者，最重要的还是，让民众能安居乐业吧，毕竟国家不能只靠贵族和有钱人支撑起来。”  
冷着脸的金发少年点头，这个观点，他认可。  
“还有，明天，我就要转到其他士官学校去了，不能再陪你了。”  
“什么？！！！！！！”莱因哈特吃惊地看着杨，“什么时候的事？”  
“因为一直和自由行星同盟打仗，国库空虚，我学的战史系被废系了，明天我就要转到战略战术系，本部不在奥丁。”  
“为什么一定要转？留在这里不行吗？”  
杨苦笑：“能够免费念书的，只有战略战术系。”  
如果在以前，盛气凌人，衣食无忧的莱因哈特对个体的底层民众并无特别怜悯之心，对他而言，民众是作为皇帝的责任，但不牵涉太多个人感情。但和杨相处的几个月下来，他懂得了平等的交往，杨潜移默化的人格魅力影响了他，那个温润如玉、宽容理性的黑发少年在不知不觉已经彻底影响了左右银河帝国政治的人，他不知道，这将对整个银河系有怎样的影响。  
“钱，我，我有，我可以给你！我想帮助杨！”结结巴巴地想表达自己对他的依恋。  
杨小着摇了摇头，眼前这小鬼虽然又拗又臭屁，但让人讨厌不起来，几个月前他还是嚣张得不可一世的小鬼头，现在越来越具有居于上位者的气度了。  
“莱因哈特，我一直没告诉你，和亚典波罗一样，我也不喜欢贵族这种特权阶级。”杨回忆他的过去，“你知道立典拉德是怎么筹集军饷的吗？”  
“不知道……”  
也难怪，上位者又怎么知道普通民众的生活，“担任财政部长的立典拉德，他用各种名义逮捕，或者说捕杀平民富豪，我父亲就是其中之一。” 杨很平静地对莱因哈特说道，仿佛在说一件事不关己的故事。“父亲早已预见了自己的命运，从5岁到16岁，我一直在银河系中逃亡，还记得第一次瓦普跳跃飞行时，又是呕吐又是发烧，后来才渐渐习惯。不过因为目标太明显，后来还是被抓到了，父亲用他的所有财产换我一条小命，那时候，立典拉德因为筹集军饷有功，已经是国务尚书了。”   
“那……”  
杨在逃避，他不敢看莱因哈特的眼睛，他觉得此时两人之间似乎离得很远，他对莱因哈特觉得愧疚，将自己宪政的梦想托在这个小小的身躯身上，可他又觉得渺茫，这个依附皇权的贵族真的能实行宪政吗？他轻轻转过视线，看到莱因哈特水润的眼睛，他知道那双耀眼的苍冰色眸子里含着眼泪，连忙扭过头，随便找了个借口，“一直以来，我读的都是免费的军校，现在历史系被废系了，我也正好想换换环境。”  
“杨，我可以帮你，你不要离开我，我有很多钱，你想念哪个大学？我保证不管多好的大学，不管学费多贵你都能进。”  
“对不起，莱因哈特”感觉到他的苦痛和期待，杨不敢回头，他颤抖着手，摸了摸他金色的小脑袋，对莱因哈特的负罪感袭来，他突然不敢面对这个孩子了，他不仅将不切实际的宪政托付给了他，他还将在这个时候离开他。  
像个被抛弃的小兽一般，莱因哈特地下了头，双肩在小小地抖动，脸颊似乎有晶莹的泪痕，杨再也忍不住了，他匆匆忙忙地对红发的贵族道：“吉尔菲艾斯，莱因哈特就交给你了。”然后就逃也似的奔出了图书馆。  
吉尔菲艾斯忍着眼泪点点头，尽管他和杨的相处建立在莱因哈特的关系上，可他也真心喜欢温和善良的杨。  
如果莱因哈特硬要留住杨，以他的能力绝对做得到，他可以用权力，迫使杨留在奥丁，可是，他没有。  
今天他所知道的事情太多，他的脑子已经无法一一清楚分析，杨内心深处的思想，杨的过去，莱因哈特根本没有办法短时间内统统消化，最重要的是——  
他的骄傲，让不懂情的他不屑去留住一个想要离开他的人。  
他的理念，让奉行专制的他不愿去留住一个奉行民主的人。  
他的理智，让皇位不稳的他不敢留住一个想要保护的人。  
杨终究，还是离开了自己……  
莱因哈特花了好长时间，才让自己从阴影中走出来，杨将新年中他送的昂贵礼物，全部退还给莱因哈特，美其名曰“替我保管，我出门时带不了那么多。”可实际上，到底能否再见面，都是一个未知数。  
如果不是安妮罗洁从杨退还的天价古书里翻出杨的亲笔信，可能莱因哈特要再次振作精神，得花更长的时间，几乎是用抢的，将那封信拿过来，非常简单的文字，可莱因哈特却一直将这些字句留在心中。  
59  
十月已经渐渐有了秋意，经过两年的成长，莱因哈特变得越发英俊成熟，肤色白皙，五官清秀，带着一抹俊俏，帅气中又揉合着极端的霸气！他身上散发出来的气质又复杂，像是各种气质的混合，带着一丝温柔又有一丝哀伤。  
一袭略微紧身的皇袍将12岁少年优美的身材展露无遗，金色的头发漂亮得让人咋舌，还有那双苍冰色的眼睛，清澈明亮，敛去了些许孩子气，透出他坚强的意志和高贵的地位，他那挺直的鼻梁、光滑的皮肤、薄薄的嘴唇，低垂着的长长睫毛，精致绝美的五官……  
一阵微风吹过，金色的发丝在风中随意飘舞，身上还飘散出一股淡淡的清香……简直美得宛若天神降临……  
莱因哈特今天来奥丁军事学院，是为了参加校庆，米克贝尔加常务校长只是对年幼的皇帝表达出礼节性的尊敬，对于身经百战的他来说，这么一个毛头小子实在有点儿靠不住，他并不参与政治斗争，但不代表他会全心全意为莱因哈特效命，毕竟将奥丁军事学院管好，才是他的头等大事。  
按照既定的流程，莱因哈特来这里为校庆助威，奥丁军事学院也算帝国军官的摇篮，皇帝出席校庆也不是怪事，然而最重要的是，这里曾经是他和杨一起度过快乐时光的地方。  
他端坐在主席台上，俯视着他的子民，那是一种看无所谓的眼神，作为罗严克拉姆皇朝的最高权力者，他并不看中无关人员的生命，或许在某个黑发青年的影响下，他曾经试着学过关心他人，可当那个人绝情地离开后，他炽热的心脏，一度变得冰冷。  
突然，在他的视线中，出现了熟悉的人影——杨中意的女子，洁西卡•爱德华，虽然只是军眷，不过在盛大的校庆活动中，她也获准出席。杨喜欢洁西卡，光是这个认识，就让莱因哈特握紧了拳头，而对方，似乎并没有认出他。冗长的庆典上，没有什么他需要集中注意力做的事情，他只要坐到最后，按皇帝的礼仪祝福就可以结束，他觉得很烦躁，原本他还有一些期待到奥丁军事学院来，但是看到洁西卡，他的情绪有一点儿失控，只是一点而已，他那么告诉自己。  
终于折腾完了上午的庆典，随同人员陪莱因哈特在学院的高级宴会厅用餐，“校长，学生的住宿条件如何？”莱因哈特有目的地发问。  
米克贝尔加常务校长胸有成竹地回答：“两人一间宿舍，有独立卫生设备，夏天和冬天都有空调。”宿舍改建是他的工作重心之一。  
“朕想去参观一下，可以吗？”  
有些意外，米克贝尔加一直觉得这个漂亮的金发少年应该只是一个摆设，没想到他愿意屈尊到学生宿舍去，“当然可以，陛下。”他觉得自己似乎错看了这个少年皇帝。  
在米克贝尔加和其他护卫的陪同下，皇帝来到南边的宿舍，在这里他曾经和杨一起度过短暂的快乐时光，杨会告诉他许多很有用的东西，累了还可以爬到杨的上铺去打个盹儿，还有图书馆，这里是他们经常去的地方，承载和凝聚了太多他们之间甜美的回忆。  
“这间宿舍，朕想进去看看。”莱因哈特绝对不会认错，虽然重新装修过，但这绝对是杨曾经住过的宿舍，他甚至抱着一丝希望，可以看到原本不应该住在这里的人儿。  
随护人员打开门，里面走出两张陌生的面孔，不是罗严塔尔，更不是杨威利。  
一时间莱因哈特有些怔忪，但不一会儿就恢复原状，冷着脸看着里面，和两年前相比，装修过的宿舍变得更加舒适，可他觉得缺少了一丝亲切感。  
“陛下，您还真有眼光，”米克贝尔加对他的态度好了许多，“这间宿舍曾经是两个非常有才华的孩子住的。”  
“两个？”  
米克贝尔加点头，他是一个并不十分和蔼的校长，但却很识人才，罗严塔尔和杨威利的才能，他一眼就能看出来，可能大多数人都会觉得普普通通的杨威利没有任何值得他人注意的天赋，但他却看出那个看似碌碌无为的青年最深处的闪光点。  
“他们现在如何了？”  
“其中的学年第一已经是中尉，另外一个还在战略战术系就读。”  
“如果真的像你说的是难得的人才，可以请他们做朕的臣子。”  
米克贝尔加道：“陛下您说笑了，奥丁军事学院本来就属于帝国皇室，所有的学生是您的臣子，自然也会效忠您，而不是其他人，即使宰相也一样……”最后那句话，他是压低嗓门对皇帝说的。  
莱因哈特有些意外地看了一眼他，后者则许以诚恳却并不忠诚的笑容。一朝天子一朝臣，米克贝尔加可能不会成为他忠心耿耿的臣子，但绝对不会做不利于他的事，皇帝满意地点点头，看样子，以后这里毕业出去的人，绝对不会是反皇帝派。  
60  
年少的皇帝在众护卫和米克贝尔加等人的簇拥下，走到图书馆，掩饰着眼眸中的深情，他默默看着这栋熟悉的大楼，感谢米克贝尔加自由开明的教育方针，他才能够在这里学习几个月而不被众人识别出身份。  
摒退众人，他独自走到他和杨经常去的那间图书室，那间朝南的图书室阳光充足，而且有休息用的沙发，那个人如果累了，就会躺在柔软的沙发上午睡，丟下自己和吉尔菲艾斯看书，他们两个曾经恶作剧地在他脸上画小乌龟，对方醒来后除了略有些不好意思地傻笑，并未责怪他们。现在回想起来，杨就是那么一个看上去没有任何坚持的懒散家伙，他似乎不在意很多事情，甚至这些有点“恶劣”的行为，他也好脾气地对着两人笑，并不动怒，仿佛事不关己，这让莱因哈特很是泄气，就像被对方忽略地一样，久而久之他才明白这是杨对自己特有的宠溺，不觉又有些得意。  
他坐在杨常常打瞌睡的真皮沙发上，远远不如新无忧宫里头层小牛皮做的沙发舒服，上面也没有毛泽柔软的兔毛垫子，但只因为他觉得带着那个人的气息，故而染上了某种别人无法体会的温馨和细腻感。  
突然传来一阵吵杂的声音，遇到过行刺和恐怖袭击的莱因哈特灵敏地看着窗口，一个金发女子想要进到这个图书馆，却被护卫们拦住——她是洁西卡•爱德华。  
莱因哈特朗声道：“让她进来。”  
护卫和米克贝尔加等人虽然非常好奇，但还是依言放行。  
洁西卡的面容有些慌乱，从她的眸子可以明白，自己已经被她认出，之所以敢于要求进入这里，肯定因为有话要说，而且，多半是关于杨威利的。  
她快步走过长长的门廊，直奔这里。  
“您是莱因哈特•缪杰吗？”  
莱因哈特冷笑，她倒还记得自己的名字，不知是因为自己太过光鲜还是因为自己是经常呆在杨身边的人？金发少年丝毫不觉得他需要有所惧怕，他只害怕当面告诉杨他是皇帝后，对方眼中疏离的眼神。“是”他只用了一个字回答洁西卡，作为上位者，对一个军眷实在用不着施舍他的友善，如果加上她是杨的意中人这一点，他倒的确需要回答一下对方提出的问题。  
“您是皇帝？”  
高傲地看着洁西卡，她提出了一个莱因哈特看来极为愚蠢，也确实极为愚蠢的问题，所以莱因哈特没有正面回答她，只是傲慢地看着称得上清秀的女子。  
“杨，杨没有惹到你什么，他已经已经一无所有，所有的财产都已收归国有，请您高抬贵手放过他吧。”  
心中猛一抽痛，为了杨，为了自己，也为了帝国。  
原来在平民的心中，帝国皇室以及贵族就代表了这样一种形象，贪慕财富、利用他人、无同情心、赶尽杀绝……洁西卡这一番话，几乎彻底点醒了自己，但银河帝国的皇帝又不愿意承认这种悲哀而讽刺的现状，他瞪着洁西卡，不用猜，光从她苍白的脸色和颤抖的双膝就可以看出对方内心的恐惧和害怕，但为了杨，年轻的女子却毅然站出来面对他。  
绝美的少年皇帝面露凶相，洁西卡毕竟没有见过大世面，她咬着嘴唇，却勇敢地看着金发皇帝，他已经露出了獠牙，自己马上就会被他撕碎，且不论她刚才那一番话，光是打扰皇帝清净，就是一道大罪。  
“朕要怎么对杨，是朕的事，你无权过问。”莱因哈特不屑地回答她。  
洁西卡秀丽的脸上滑下两道清晰的泪痕，她知道这个结局是意料之中的，这个皇帝，带着不可告人的目的，接近杨，欺骗杨，利用杨，最后，还是想杀他？他们这些高贵的贵族，真的值得人尊敬吗？长久以来一直埋在洁西卡心里的念头开始疯长，她的手在发抖，可内心却有一种从未有过的勇气和表达欲。


	4. [银英][莱杨]十年（61-80，第一稿）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杨出生在帝国，与少年皇帝莱因哈特的故事。  
> 终于重逢了……

61  
洁西卡的手还是在颤抖，美丽的大眼睛里却充满坚定，“你们这些皇族，依靠着祖先的功勋，享受着无上的荣光，可是你们为这个国家做了什么？难道为了一己之私，除掉碍眼的家伙，就是你们的权力吗？”  
莱因哈特相当不悦地皱了皱眉。  
“在你们安然地在后方随意指挥时，有没有想过那些被强制送进军队，乃至送上前线的人？在他们和他们的家人流血流泪的时候，你们又在哪里？”洁西卡想让自己显得平静，可她的语气中，仍然充满谴责和质问，“甚至是曾经帮助过你，教导过你的杨，你们却还想对他不利？”  
莱因哈特大叫，“住口！张口闭口‘你们皇族，你们贵族’，你懂什么？”他非常反感对方将自己和那些无能的贵族混为一谈。“杨泰隆的死和朕没有任何关系。”  
“如果不是你们要平叛，杨的父亲，还有成千上万的人，根本不会被逼上绝路。”这个原本温婉可人的女子，从未如此声势凌厉地说话。  
“住口！朕说了，和朕无关。”  
“那你为什么不让财务省，让立典拉德把属于杨的遗产还给他？”  
洁西卡显然踩痛了莱因哈特的某根神经，他严厉的反问道，“你有什么资格命令朕？”他傲然地站在年轻女子的面前，由于身高差距，他需要仰视洁西卡，但骨子里的气势却远远压过对方，“你今天搅了朕的清净，本身就是死罪，这一条，就加在杨威利头上。”  
傲视银河的锐气在霸气的皇帝身上得到十成十的诠释，他拥有惊人的天赋、拥有傲人的地位，他本就应该是这个银河的主宰者，早晚全银河都会是他的，何况一个小小的杨威利？  
“和杨无关！”洁西卡突然像受到了惊吓，她辩解道，“是我自己的主意。”  
“你的家人，也都会受牵连。”莱因哈特丝毫不想听洁西卡在说什么，他大脑里飞快地在回忆对皇帝大不敬的罪责和惩罚，“卫兵！卫兵！”他叫道，“把她拉出去。”  
早就守在门口的士兵冲进来，柔弱的女子被他们迅速控制住，她毕竟是一个没有受过正规军人训练，在糖水中泡大的女孩子，她原本已经考上了音乐学院，足够过着平凡而幸福的生活，可她的命运似乎从此就要改变。义正言辞指责莱因哈特的女子没有激烈地挣扎，她毫无畏惧地瞪着帝国的第一人，后者也有些佩服她的勇气。  
“你还想说什么？”年少的皇帝问。  
“我不后悔今天闯进来。”她回答，尽管可以看出她有些轻微发抖，但她的眼神依旧坚定。  
金发的少年突然明白了，这就是“爱”，为了她爱的男人，她愿意抛出生命与皇帝对峙。他无法对爱恋杨的男男女女抱有好感，但他的气度决定了他不会随意草菅人命。  
“放开她，你们出去，告诉其他人，别为难她。”莱因哈特甩甩手，士兵们松开对洁西卡的钳制，服从地退了出去。  
洁西卡放松下来，脚下却一软，趔趄了一步，最终还是没能站起来，倒在地上，她浅跪在地上轻轻地啜泣，花了很长时间，才使得自己的腰部肌肉有了力量。  
“起来，不要哭了，朕不怪你。” 莱因哈特很有耐心地等她情绪恢复，刚才那些粗鲁的士兵有意无意间也对她动粗了。  
洁西卡慢慢站起来，背脊依旧挺直，不得不说，令杨心动的女子，不会是个普通人，尽管这个认知让莱因哈特很烦躁。“杨现在如何？”   
“陛下应该比我更熟悉杨的一举一动。”  
莱因哈特冷笑，“你以为杨威利是谁？帝国的重臣？值得朕去打听他的情况？”  
洁西卡一愣。  
“朕不过是顺便来这里，你当朕要对他不利？朕不稀罕！”金发美少年几乎在用尽全力大喊，抛弃自己的杨威利，有什么资格要银河中地位最高的皇帝去关心他？吼完后，他觉得整个人轻松了几秒钟，随后却陷入了更为难堪的情愫中，他对杨依旧是思念的，埋怨也好，忌恨也罢，他始终还是放不下那个黑发青年。  
“杨，和拉普转系读战略战术了，杨的专业课一直都拿第一。”原本对莱因哈特树起全部敌意的洁西卡，在看到金发的少年如小野兽一般无助的喊叫时，激起了她的怜悯，从杨偶尔的只言片语中，她了解到杨也想念当初自己悉心教导的两个孩子，现在她倒有些明白，两人之间的关系了，别扭的杨和同样别扭的莱因哈特，或许不少人会那么说，直觉灵敏的洁西卡却还感觉出了另一种她也说不明道不清的微妙错觉，况且莱因哈特也不像要害杨，否则以他的地位，弄死小小一个杨威利比踩死一只蚂蚁还容易，何必辛苦自己亲自出马？  
专业科目第一，的确，以杨的能力，要做到这个并不难，洁西卡是否也暗示，他的体能实战成绩还是一样的拦？莱因哈特不觉有些想笑出声，但嘴角却勾不起自然的弧度。过去美好的回忆一股脑儿全部涌上来，初次遇到杨的情景，在图书馆里的情景，杨跑2500米时的情景，杨去游乐园时的情景，一起过新年的情景，原来这些依恋和怀念是如此深刻，即使强迫自己刻意忘记，在适当的时候，它们就会像巨大的浪花一样朝自己冲过来，甚至踩到杨时阳光的角度，也可以记得不差分毫。  
“不要告诉杨，朕是皇帝。”他只能吐出这一句。  
莱因哈特也不知道，他到底是害怕他眼中的疏离，还是谄媚，还有……他顿了顿，随着自己的长大，保皇派和立典亥姆和布朗胥百克集团的战斗更加激烈，他至今依然没有完全的把握能胜过对方，在他没有十足的把握能够毫发无伤地保护杨之前，他不会轻易向杨披露自己的身份。  
洁西卡睁着大大的泪眼，看着比自己都美丽的男子。  
此时的莱因哈特，只是痴痴地看着这个封闭的空间，他的思绪回到两年前，意外的相遇，导致了意外的情愫，那种仿佛初恋般，充满心跳和苦涩的矛盾依然时时出现。  
定了定神，莱因哈特强迫自己从说不清道不明的感情中挣扎出来，他看了一眼金发的女子，淡淡地道：“不准再碰杨，和拉普一起吧。”  
随后走出了图书馆，留给洁西卡一个王者的背影。  
62  
三年后  
15岁的莱因哈特还有10个月就可以达到亲政的年龄，尽管目前没有实际的政治权力，他却利用自己的手段，在身边集合了奈特哈尔•缪拉、克涅利斯•鲁兹、弗利兹•由谢夫•毕典菲尔特、伍利兹•克斯拉、耶尔涅斯特•梅克林格、亚伦斯特•冯•艾齐纳哈等能人，他们的年龄和莱因哈特相仿，因此格外意气风发，想干一番事业。年幼的他运用各种毒辣的手段，迫使贵族们相互争斗，削弱己方实力，让他们陷身在盲目的自我缠斗中。他们歇斯底里的举动，对莱茵哈特来说是正中下怀。莱因哈特也认识到，几年前刻意向立典拉德装不思政事的少年已经无用了，现在的他摇身一变，成为了即将亲政的皇帝，并重用立典拉德宰相，视其为左膀右臂，加强与立典拉德集团的联系，培养自己的势力，压制立典亥姆和布朗胥百克集团。  
这五年来，莱因哈特没有动用他的力量去寻找杨威利，他觉得，是杨抛弃了他，将自己伸给他的手无情地打开，这样一个人，又有什么资格让他——银河帝国的最高统帅莱因哈特•冯•罗严克拉姆去找他？可是夜深人静时，寂寞无助时，迷茫困惑时，他总会想起那个眼神温和的黑发少年，想念他身上的红茶味，想念他温柔的声音，想念他宠溺地抚摸自己的纤细手指，他不去思考自己是否将杨当成老师或是兄长，因为每天应付宫廷斗争和压抑自己对他的思念，就已经花去了他的全部精力。  
他大刀阔斧地利用从杨那里学来的东西改革政治体制，在亲政前，已渐渐将实权掌握在手中，就像他对吉尔菲艾斯说的，拿了朕的给朕送回来，吃了朕的给朕吐出来，欠了朕的给朕补回来，偷了朕的给朕交出来，在这种高压政策下，不少贪官污吏被抓了出来，不少偷税漏税的被揪了出来，肃清朝政巩固皇权的莱因哈特就等亲政后，联合立典拉德宰相对立典亥姆和布朗胥百克动手。  
不过在这之前，发生了一件令莱因哈特喜出望外的事。  
银河帝国罗严克拉姆皇朝和自由行星同盟的军事争端一直持续了近百年，达贡歼灭战开始，双方互有胜负，在近期和自由行星同盟的一场战役中，使曾经让莱因哈特刻骨铭心却被迫忘记的那个名字再次浮出水面。  
这次战役后来在历史贩子口中被成为“艾伦•法西尔星域脱逃行动”，无能的贵族将领指挥失败，折损大半兵力，带着部下和物资逃走，丟下领民不管，这时还是中尉的杨屡出奇招，走了和指挥官完全相反的道路，也没有依靠反雷达装置，自由行星同盟先入为主地以为这支部队只是陨石群，因此杨大摇大摆地带着三百万平民成功逃脱。年轻的他对这个策略的运用，就好比喝红茶一般，自然得任何人都看不出他当时手握三百万民众的生命。  
战败后，军务省需要树立一个英雄的形象来掩饰失败，因此决定对杨威利中尉连升两级升为少校，不过帝国法律中规定除非将领英勇阵亡，否则不得连续晋升，因此这项提案被呈到了皇帝陛下面前。  
当莱因哈特看到资料上的名字和照片时，整个人几乎呆住了。  
即使是美女，在证件照上的形象也绝不好看，但呈到莱因哈特面前的照片，却显得老成睿智，当然，如果莱因哈特知道，这是军务省逼迫战后疲惫不堪的杨重新刮了胡子，请高级化妆师化妆，请高级摄影师重新拍摄的，可能表情就不会如同现在这样愉悦了。  
63  
“朕要亲眼见见这位年轻的中尉。”努力克制住自己心头的喜悦，不过毕竟只有15岁，再怎么压抑，欢乐的眉间还是透露出他的欣喜若狂。  
已经预见了他们戏剧性的重逢，莱因哈特自然也不忘把吉尔菲艾斯叫来。  
“天，吉尔菲艾斯，你知道这次那个立奇功的中尉是谁吗？就是朕的杨威利！”  
“恭喜！陛下！”这五年来，吉尔菲艾斯和安妮罗洁从来不敢在莱因哈特面前提到“杨威利”这个名字，他们深知杨离开后，莱因哈特花了多长的时间才让自己从抑郁中走出来。  
“是啊！朕要让他后悔，当初抛弃朕是多么愚蠢的行为！”  
莱因哈特语气中的暴戾让吉尔菲艾斯不觉打了个寒颤，“陛下，您要……”  
他的眼神逐渐变得很温柔，“朕要他做朕的臣子，从此以后不必再听那些恶心的大贵族们的命令。”天知道当得知杨也在这次危险的战役中，他有多后怕，如果他死在自己看不到的地方，如果他在自己还没有找到他的时候死去，他该有多么后悔。“朕曾经很想去找杨，但朕还是忍住了，朕知道，当时的立场，可能连自己都保不住，冒然去找他，对他来说，是多么危险的一件事，只有等朕亲政后，将权力握在朕手中，才能去找他。朕忍了五年，也等了五年，就为了今天。”想象等一会儿杨看到自己吃惊到可能连下巴都会掉下来的样子，莱因哈特简直乐得不能自已。  
“宣杨威利觐见！”仿佛为了炫耀肺活量，事务官扯着嗓门吼道。  
身着军装的杨踏着红地毯，出现在黑珍珠室，原本中尉是不能进到这间议室厅的，即使他连升两级到了少校，按规定也不行，但莱因哈特强调他要好好奖励这位英雄，所以安排在这里见杨威利。  
当莱因哈特和杨再次见面时，吃惊的不止是杨一个。  
和喜欢抛头露面的开国皇帝不同，后来的13个皇帝包括莱因哈特都不上媒体，一开始是为了防止暗杀，到后来就成了惯例，所以银河帝国皇帝的面容对民众来说，是个秘密，所以杨不知道他的相貌也是必然的。  
那为什么莱因哈特会吃惊呢？  
首先，杨的身躯……似乎连帝国军服都撑不起来的样子，原本就不壮实的杨穿上帝国最小号的军服，再加上他和军人格格不入的学者气质，这身衣服感觉像借了其他军人的。不光如此，杨的形象和照片上的实在差太多了……那个老成睿智的杨威利在哪里？为什么莱因哈特觉得眼前的是一个刚赶完论文，连胡子都没刮干净的邋遢大学生？  
真是最糟糕的重逢。  
“卿是杨威利？”莱因哈特咽了口口水，艰难地问。  
和吃惊的莱因哈特不同，毕竟年长他9岁，杨在吃惊了0.1秒后就将这种情愫扼杀在摇篮里，莱因哈特•缪杰早已是过去式，现在坐在皇座上的是银河帝国罗严克拉姆皇朝的第14代皇帝莱因哈特•冯•罗严克拉姆。  
“是”杨只用一个词回答了皇帝的提问，似乎肯定了他的地位，又否定了他的存在。  
“卿这次退敌有功，军务省原本建议连升卿两级，朕以为卿的功劳不止如此，从现在起，卿将是朕的幕僚！军衔准将！封为子爵！”  
座下一片哗然，原本还担心人士提名不被通过的军务省负责人大大地松了口气，不过，似乎升得——实在太快了些……  
作为主角的杨威利自己也一呆，升得太快，名不副实，能不配位，到时候多半会遭了灾殃。世界上分三类人，第一类，知错不改，犯同样的错，第二类，不犯同样的错，第三类，看别人犯错自己不会重蹈覆辙，精通历史的杨显然是第三类人，对于快速晋升一事他敬谢不敏。  
几年前从奥丁军事学院毕业时，杨只是一个平凡的新任少尉，然而就这几年间，他参加的战斗已经达100次以上，那一次次的生死相搏，让他累积了丰富的经验，其军事指挥能力也早已达到高级校官级别，尤其在此次艾尔•法西尔大撤退一役中，他更是锋芒尽露的大英雄。  
只是论功行赏向来都向贵族子弟们倾斜，所以杨只升了区区一级，从少尉到了中尉而已。  
立典拉德侯爵，卿以为如何？”  
目前和莱因哈特处于同一阵线的立典拉德岂有反对之理，赞誉之辞铺天盖地，简直把杨捧上天了，想到这个人十几年逼死了自己的父亲，现在却如此虚伪空洞地赞美自己，若以后要与他同朝为官，杨想想都觉得不寒而栗。  
如同杨所预料的，会见结束后，莱因哈特请他到内室坐坐，吉尔菲艾斯则陪在一边。  
64  
“还记得朕吗？”  
杨苦笑着点头，想忘还忘不了啊。本来想晋升到校级就早早退役，没想到现在——1、2、3……连升了5级，这真是只有在君权国家才有的荒唐事。五年前和这个金发的孩子几个月的相处，他深深感觉这个不缺衣食的孩子在心理上承受了多大的压力，对于莱因哈特来说，这个世界过早地变得不安全，他尽力给予他更多的关怀，不着边际地将他从一个任性不顾他人感受的贵族改造成一个优秀的上位者，不过当知道曾经的孩子摇身一变成了银河帝国的皇帝，杨还是有一种不真实的错觉，就感觉昨天还是一只温顺的小羊羔，今天突然成了一只凶猛的狮子。  
现在可不是快乐的重逢时刻，杨觉得，自己有必要和他说清楚，“陛下”  
“叫朕莱因哈特，卿以前都是那么叫朕的。”  
杨在心里叹了口气，面子上却什么都没有表现出来，莱因哈特你自称“朕”，又叫我“卿”，我不称你“陛下”我不是自掘坟墓嘛？  
“我原本就想学历史，机缘巧合才做了军人。我听说奥丁军事学院战史编篡窒要招研究员，我想那里更适合我。”  
“朕不同意！”   
杨觉得过去那个肉团团的小正太莱因哈特比较可爱啊……不容他分神，尊贵的皇帝陛下道：“就这样决定了，卿明天就到皇宫来上班。”  
“陛下……”  
“杨威利！”莱因哈特大声叫他的全名，“你留了一份手信给朕，现在该是你履行承诺的时候了。”  
奉•汝•为•君。  
“君”既可以代表君王，也可以代表主君。这句话，无数次在莱因哈特心中默念过，他一直在等，一直在等这一天。  
杨威利一呆，好不容易从大脑缝隙中想到了这件事。平心而论，杨恰好生在帝国，倘若生于同盟，他一点儿这方面的脑筋都不会动。当时以为莱因哈特是大贵族，如果真的被招进幕僚班子，他会努力撺掇他成为权臣乃至自立为王。毕竟与其让一个无能的皇帝尸位素餐，像莱因哈特这样有雄心壮志的大贵族掌握大权，也未尝不是一种次中求上的选择。曾经杨还想过在那之后劝莱因哈特进行君主立宪制，只是后来越来越觉得，要一个靠自己的双手和努力掌握权力的人放弃这份至高无上的权力，根本不符合历史规律，君主立宪的诞生地，地球大英帝国，是在皇权式微而不是鼎盛时进行立宪改革。  
所以在随手写了“奉汝为君。”这句话后，杨就把纸条随手塞进了哪本书里任其发霉，不想却被细心的安妮罗洁发现，重新装了信封，郑重交给莱因哈特，后者却将之当做杨的承诺，而非随笔……  
多年以后杨回忆起这辈子最后悔的事，这张随意写下的便签可以算得上前三甲。  
“陛下，我在奥丁军事学院也同样能为您效力。”杨觉得根本不需要自己这个无名小卒来辅佐这位少年帝王。在低估自己能力这方面，他实在很有一套。  
“不行，卿必须得待在朕身边，待在朕看得到的地方。”随后莱因哈特手一挥，一套华丽的宫殿就从天上砸到了杨身上——新无忧宫主宫里的一座名为欧费茵的宫殿从此成为杨的住宅。  
苦着脸走出黑珍珠室，看到卡介伦学长还在门口等他，杨不由分说对他抱怨道：“命运简直就像一个又老又丑的魔女一般，她恣意操纵我这个无神论者。”  
“说实话，我当初也只觉得莱因哈特是个贵族子弟，没想到他居然还是皇帝。”  
“亚典波罗知道吗？”  
“嗯，刚才当个笑话讲给他听了。”  
“他怎么说？”杨有点好奇那个学弟的反映。  
“他说真后悔当初没有多揣他几脚。”  
“还有，鉴于你混乱的生活状态，我给你找了个被监护人。”卡介伦煞有介事地告诉杨。  
“监护别人？我还巴不得有人来监护我呢。要是洁西卡肯替我打理就好了。”  
“人家已经是拉普的女朋友了，你就死了这条心吧。”耸耸肩，以一种劝戒的语气对杨说，却怎么也掩饰不住那幸灾乐祸的邪恶本质。  
对于这个损友，杨也早已习惯，打发走了卡介伦，回到军用宿舍，发现有两批人马已经站在门口，不，说两批或许有些夸张，是一个拉着比自己人还高的行李的少年，还有一队宫廷人员。  
迅速分析出他们的身份，这位就是卡介伦学长好心塞给自己的“被监护人”，他都忘记告诉学长自己已经被皇宫的人“监护”了，不过订购好的花儿被退回去对花儿的将来是很糟的影响，杨也只好先勉为其难先收下这位“被监护人”。

原著：  
杨有时不禁暗忖——若自己是生在帝国，不就轻松快意多了！他可以效忠莱因哈特，击破大贵族联合军，并全力协助莱因哈特推行一连串的改革运动。只是事与愿违，现实中，他生在同盟，而且还得为特留尼西特这种人卖命作战。——《银河英雄传说》雌伏篇 第五章 审查会 II。

65  
跟随宫廷奢华的速滑轿车来到新无忧宫，杨不由得赞叹这座瑰丽的城堡。  
新无忧宫是古典化和智能化完美融合的典范，式样与装饰带着中古时代的堡垒风范，这座全宇宙最富丽堂皇的宫殿宏伟壮观，地势险要，居高临下，占地面积巨大的宫殿四周群山环绕、森林起伏、背衬清澈明镜湖水、美得有如白色梦境，耸立在郁郁葱葱的山林间，就仿如仙宫一样。宫殿后方，是广大的平原和湖泊，环绕这一切的，是连绵不绝的群山，也是罗严克拉姆皇室的陵墓。  
隐藏在古典美身后的，是高科技的影子。整个宫殿被分为六十四个区，通道出口处都装有摄像头和监视器，无论大臣还是侍者，每次通过出口，就会产生个人信息，包括他的指纹等，这些信息会被作为觐见者资料，储存到皇家计算机中。  
每座小宫殿的门口都装有气象感知器，根据各项气象指标，控制室内的温度和通风的情况。  
在杨和尤里安驶往欧费茵宫的途中，浴缸已经自动放水调温，做好一切准备迎候。地板能在10米的范围内可以跟踪到人的足迹，在有人时自动打开照明，离去的同时自动关闭。如此强大的功能，但却看不见屋内有任何电缆或监视探头，所有电缆全部被埋在地底。  
新无忧宫的智能化程度最高的部分首推皇帝寝宫，这里可随时高速接入全银河的网络，24小时为皇帝提供一切他需要的信息。他可以随时召开超光速视频会议，与他的大臣们商议银河帝国的大事。  
杨已经像刘姥姥进大观园一样对他仅能以肉眼看到的精美陈设赞叹不已，当听话的仆人打开大门，他进入欧费茵宫后，又一次惊叹起其高超的设计和工艺。欧费茵宫内部装修富丽堂皇，精致典雅，融入了古典的奢华又不乏现代的摩登，就如几千年前的贵族生活，壮美、浓烈，让杨想起了远古年代的脉搏，一直闯入他灵魂的深处，让他产生酸涩又迷茫的万种情思。莱因哈特，他给了自己如此昂贵而舒适的生活，必然要从他身上拿走什么吧，除了这个还有一点用处的脑袋，杨想不出自己还能够给他什么……  
他和尤里安走进为自己准备的书房，发现尊贵的皇帝陛下已经在那里托着银制的咖啡杯等着他了。  
杨知道，这杯黑色的液体中注入了最好的咖啡豆也融入了最好的工艺。  
“这杯是卿的红茶。”  
早已摸准杨的红茶癖的莱因哈特将全银河最好的Royal Milk Tea作为第二件重逢礼赏给了杨。  
加入了鲜奶、白兰地、鲜奶油、蜂蜜的Royal Milk Tea是红茶中的极品，也是杨的最爱。  
看到杨身后的蜂蜜色头发的儿童，即将亲政的皇帝皱起了娇好的眉：“这是谁？”  
“我儿子”杨立刻回答，虽然今天才生效，不过法律意义上，尤里安的确是自己的儿子。  
皇帝俊美的脸上突然浮现出诡异的绿色，杨觉得如果不澄清一下事实，他有可能会没收自己期盼已久的红茶：“刚收的养子，尤里安的父母在战争中死亡了，我想收养他。”  
俊秀的皇帝还是以一种不友好的目光看着尤里安，怎么看，他都像是一个抢走杨关心的坏家伙，当年杨那么悉心教导自己，不会现在也要悉心教导他吧？  
“别对朕的杨出手！”莱因哈特说了一句意义不明的话。  
杨急了，连忙道：“莱因哈特……”  
“再叫一遍！”  
“啊？”  
“朕的名字！”  
“莱因哈特……”  
“哈哈~”莱因哈特兴奋地抱住杨，“你终于叫朕的名字啦！”刚才因为怕有人抢走杨注意力的担心一扫而空，杨有些欣慰又有些心疼地想，原来皇帝，有时候也那么容易就满足。  
“以后在私下，可以叫朕‘莱因哈特’！”不容对方回应，年少的皇帝又问：“杨，朕做得如何？”  
知道莱因哈特在问政绩，杨却打哈哈道：“红茶吗？很好喝！”满足又幸福地浅酌了一口，简直都快眉飞色舞了。  
66  
气恼地发现杨没有明白他的意思，年轻的莱因哈特有点失望，杨呵呵地笑笑，“如果说的是政事，非常好！”  
在众臣面前冷漠无情的俊脸绽开出一个窝心的笑容。  
“杨，这是朕给你准备的衣服，晚上出席宫廷宴会时穿的。”  
杨对于这种应酬避之不及，但他深知一旦现在的他缺席，莱因哈特的立场将变得有些尴尬，因此他不得不爽快地出卖了自己。  
“这个衣服是真丝的，我穿时得小心些……”杨一边穿，一边提醒自己：“这个蓝宝石好大，和我父亲以前的一样……”边唠叨着穿了半天，好像还是没有穿上去的样子。  
“准将，还是我来帮你吧……”实在看不下去的尤里安终于开始履行“被监护人”的责任了。  
杨不由佩服卡介伦为自己挑了个好孩子，尤里安真是各项全能，虽然莱因哈特为杨配备了调教良好的仆人，不过看到他们千篇一律的脸，杨还是麻烦尤里安帮下忙——这衣服实在太昂贵也太难穿了。  
“真是的，既然人体的形状没有变化，衣服当然也没有必要一变再变，做那么复杂干嘛……就算衣服多了一只袖子或是在屁股的位置挖一个洞，也是毫无意义。”  
像木偶一样任尤里安摆布，杨抱怨着宫廷礼服的极度奢华和极度不实用。  
“我真羡慕我的祖先们，几十亿年前，在地球的原始海洋中，像水母一样幸福地浮啊浮啊地游泳，连衣服都不用穿，即使真的要遮一下，也只要一张床单上剪一个洞……”用如此没有逻辑的思考抱怨了一通，杨终究还是被尤里安和仆人们打扮好了。  
重新刮了胡子整理了发型的杨穿着昂贵的礼服，如果说早上在黑珍珠室里的杨是刚赶完论文的邋遢大学生，现在的他就是大学生社交圈里的宠儿了。  
“哇~这个不是清代的瓷器吗？”  
“哦~那是后现代的抽象画！”  
“呀~居然有远古时的青铜器！”  
……  
受父亲影响，杨不缺少对艺术品的审美，小时候也曾经随父亲出席上流社会，但毕竟过了那么多年的平民生活，因此，从某人从进了举办午宴的离宫后，就如同老农初次进城一样不断赞叹。  
经此一役，杨威利的大名已广为流传，加上虽不及莱因哈特英俊却依然出众的容貌让他现在身陷一票贵族女性的包围中，还有不少正蜂拥而至，在他还没有到达盛放食物的桌子前，已经被无数贵妇人和贵族千金拉住了。诚然，她们的礼节是相当到位的，拿着扇子掩口笑的姿势也是相当高贵幽雅，但如果被十多个人那么围着，做一样的动作，笑同一个声音，那种滋味可就不那么好受了。用铜铃般的声音来形容女性笑声的小说家，和用花来形容女性笑容的文学家，肯定没试过像杨现在这样的场面，杨并不是一个天生的厌女者，但他现在更希望回到满是肾上腺素味的宇宙旗舰中。  
这时，一个优美纤长的身影迤迤然地出现，众人自动让开一条路。男人女人仿佛被一条看不见的线拉着扭动脖子，观望她的倩影。那些目光最后也落在她的目标，杨的身上，杨不禁感谢出门前强迫他打扮一番的仆人们。  
这个美丽温婉的年轻女性就像艺术品中最美的维纳斯，金色的长发，倩丽的身姿，还有——和莱因哈特极为相似的脸庞。  
“杨准将，您好！我是安妮罗洁•冯•格里华德，皇帝陛下的姐姐。”格里华德是她现在的封号，伯爵地位。  
杨威利的脸上没有预兆地泛起了红色：“啊！您！您好！”他连忙行礼。  
67  
“呵呵，果然和莱因哈特形容的一样呢。”没有用扇子掩住口，安妮罗洁只是微微笑了一下，却足够让至今还没有从对洁西卡的单恋中走出来的杨陷落。  
一脸呆呆地看着地板，杨连抬头看安妮罗洁的勇气都没有，为什么面对穷凶极恶的敌人都能面不改色的他，面对和莱因哈特相貌相似的安妮罗洁就没有了往日的沉着呢？  
好不容易将钉在地板上的视线抬起来，杨不知所措地看着安妮罗洁，后者幽雅地请杨到清静的地方一叙。  
在男男女女艳羡的注视下，杨和安妮罗洁走到阳台上。  
“谢谢您五年前对我弟弟的教诲。”安妮罗洁说的第一句话，就差点让杨滑一跤。  
“不，不是教诲啦，就，就是推荐他几本好书看看。”杨羞涩地回答，他甚至不敢看安妮罗洁的眼睛。  
“那已经对他有很大帮助了，弟弟从小就在宫廷的权力斗争中长大，非常任性，您能够悉心教导他，我觉得很高兴！”美丽的女子满脸都是对弟弟的疼爱。“如果您有什么要求，请不要客气，可以直接向他提出来。”  
杨摇了摇头，心想，我已经和他说了我想当战史研究员，他不答应啊……  
“陛下驾到！”  
事务官一声大吼，杨和安妮罗洁结束谈话，回到大厅。  
身着皇帝装束的莱因哈特傲然地走到大厅中央，所有的人都恭敬地向他行礼。  
对于这种社交场合，杨在军校时代就不热衷，如今进了上流贵族圈，身不由己地得去参加过去他极力逃避的宴会，还真是讽刺。在莱因哈特短暂的发言后，忍住呼吸的杨急不可待地冲到阳台前呼吸新鲜空气，“真是的……以前没讨厌咖啡味到反胃的程度啊……”  
看到杨退出大厅，莱因哈特莫名其妙地看了一眼吉尔菲艾斯，后者心领神会地跟上他。  
“陛下”一个似乎有些眼熟但记不得名字的家伙走到莱因哈特面前，他是个四十多岁的中年男子，外表看起来阴沉、诡异，双眉粗而向外，唇色黝黑，眼神毫无生气。  
“你是……？”  
“微臣是斯海特•冯•罗严克拉姆，德雷蒙领地13代伯爵，先父是布莱克陛下的侄子。” （布莱克，罗严克拉姆十一世，莱因哈特的曾祖父）  
皇室家族太大了就是有这样的坏处，东边日出西边雨，长久不走动的亲戚与陌生人无异，做出那种我是长辈的姿态，真是令人讨厌。  
然而莱因哈特早已练就喜怒哀乐不形于色的本领，依旧谈吐幽雅地和他对话。  
那边厢，刚想清静一下杨又遇到了不速之客。  
“这次真是恭喜您了，杨阁下！”  
“请问您是……？”  
那个满脸横肉的男子挤出一个笑容自我介绍道：“我是布朗胥百克公爵。”  
杨在宫里被仆人们拉着打扮时，从他们零零碎碎的话语中得知此人和年轻的皇帝陛下曾多次发生冲突，他不敢大意，尽最大的努力来应对这个老奸巨滑的公爵。他和这位公爵并非第一次交手，当年在军校时，布朗胥百克的部下安森巴哈曾使计谋害杨。和他聊了半天，总算弄明白他的意思了，无外乎他觉得杨现在得宠，想借机拉拢。  
杨感觉他离银河帝国的权力旋涡中心越来越近，自己也越来越不属于自己，但他只能逼迫自己去适应这一切，在五年前，他也不顺手将本来就处在中心的莱因哈特推了进去吗？现在，更加作茧自缚了。杨不是个自怨自艾的悲观主义者，既然现在已经搭上了政治这一脉，那就只好兵来将挡水来土掩。  
随着莱因哈特一声令下，午宴正式开始，咖啡被换下去，红酒被换上来。  
按照地位尊贵，分别在莱因哈特为中心的两边列坐，才不过子爵的杨自然坐在离皇帝遥遥相望的席座上。  
宴会开始后，杨仔细观察在场男士的用餐礼仪，依样画葫芦，只是他那笨拙的样子实在和“绅士”一词相差甚远，为了不出丑，他只好如同慢动作回放似地用餐，都半小时过去了才切下一小片爱尔兰烤肉。  
立典亥姆在皇帝旁边窃窃私语说着什么，从少年皇帝铁青的脸色看，他似乎并不想继续这个话题，然而立典亥姆仿佛没有察觉到，还一个劲儿地说下去，一向高贵幽雅的皇帝霍地站起来，冷笑一声道：“立典亥姆！杨到底是你的臣子还是朕的！他的婚事是你来定还是朕来定！”  
68  
全场哗一下静下来，原来立典亥姆压低声音说的就是和杨的政治联姻，他大概想把还未出嫁的女儿嫁给杨。  
不愧是政治老手立典亥姆，在杨刚崭露头角时，就看出皇帝对他的特别态度，难道要等他爬到自己头上再去巴结他？不需要！然而他算错了一着，莱因哈特根本不给他任何机会，一开始礼貌地否决了他，后来忍受不了就大声拒绝了他。如果他提亲的对象是缪拉、鲁兹、毕典菲尔特等人，或许他也就顺手卖个政治联姻的人情给他了。  
立典亥姆苍老的脸立刻变成了猪肝色。  
那些摇摆不定的臣子们一慌，生怕本来就如薄冰般脆弱的君臣平衡破裂，可他们若站出来说句话又怕被两方都嫉恨。  
“陛下，我想您应该道歉。”完全没有继承到祖先智慧的斯海特•冯•罗严克拉姆用拿着餐刀的手指着莱因哈特说，他并非刻意要冒犯莱因哈特，只是事出突然，没有把刀放下来，“况且立典亥姆小姐才貌双全，做子爵夫人也没亏待杨准将。”  
莱因哈特冷笑了一声，才见过没几次面的亲戚，摆出一副我是你长辈，你要听我命令的腔调，即不看看自己是否够资格，也不看看局势，待他正要发飙，杨适时站出来，“我忘记说了，我，我，我已经有婚约了，所以不能接受立典亥姆侯爵的好意……”  
“陛下……”玛琳道夫伯爵此时也站起来劝道：“立典亥姆阁下，子爵也有婚约了……而且今天是庆功宴，大家要开心些。”他是一位温和而明智的人物，也就只有他站出来圆场。  
玛琳道夫不仅在贵族之中，在领地中也颇有人望，姑且卖他一个面子，莱因哈特坐了下来，不过在之后的宴会中，他再没看过立典亥姆一眼——所谓最高的轻蔑是无言，而且连眼珠也不转过去。  
年轻的皇帝知道，场面上对他名义上的叔叔不好发作，不识时务的没落贵族长期呆在首都奥丁于己不利，让他快滚回领地安生去才是明智之举。  
“我明明知道军事和政治这两个都是恶魔管辖的领域，却还是身陷其中……”从午宴归来的杨威利边脱衣服，边对尤里安抱怨。  
“怎么了？准将？”  
爱怜地看了一眼尤里安，他如果在孤儿院生活，平淡但很安全，成为自己的养子，他的人生可能会有不少危险，在还没有牵涉过深时，或许应该送他离开？  
“我替你缴学费和生活费，你以后可以不要跟着我吧。”杨犹豫地问。  
尤里安有点心虚地望着他，“为什么？准将，我，不够好吗？”他是孤儿，多多少少有些自卑，却也带着自负，难道对方要用钱来打发走一个不受欢迎的小孩么？  
“不是这个问题。”杨叹了口气，未成年就丧父的他可以明白小尤里安在想什么：“你知道你现在的处境吗？你是皇帝派的杨威利的养子，也就是立典亥姆和布朗胥百克的敌人，跟着我，说不定会变成池子里的鱼儿。”  
“池子里的鱼？”  
“城门失火殃及池鱼，就是说一旦我有危险，你也会被累及。”  
尤里安想了想，回答道：“我可以离开，但我不想接受你的施舍，马上我秋天就要升学了，我去读军校，反正那里念书不要钱。”  
这句信誓旦旦的话对杨来说不亚于当初听到莱因哈特要学兵法，他在让尤里安读军校和让他跟着自己之间权衡了半天，觉得还是跟着自己好，毕竟他只是预测可能有危险，而以帝国对同盟国战争的高死亡率来看，平民出身的尤里安去读军校是肯定有危险，相比之下，似乎让他跟着自己比较安全，况且皇宫的警卫也不是盖的。  
在杨还没有开口时，电话铃响了，看到电话上镶嵌的昂贵钻石，他小心翼翼地拎起话筒。  
“杨！你什么时候有婚约的？朕怎么不知道？是不是那个什么洁西卡？”  
“…………我其实……没婚约。”  
“你刚才怎么说你有？”  
还不是为了收拾你留的烂摊子？杨心想，不过这话不能直接对那骄傲的皇帝说，他只得道：“为了躲那些贵族小姐。”这的确是一部分原因，今天围攻而来喷满香水的贵族千金，他实在消受不起。  
“巴结朕的宠臣，联姻是最好的方式。”  
“咳……今天那么一搞，我估计快成为众矢之的了，可怜啊……人民公敌……”  
“朕会保护卿的。”电话那头传来坚定的声音。  
杨欣慰地笑了。  
挂上电话，看到尤里安静静地看着自己。  
习惯性地抓了抓头，“哎，你还是跟着我吧，好歹我也算你的监护人。”  
小尤里安轻轻点点头。  
69  
一早醒来，没有懒床习惯的皇帝陛下再一次发现……他的裤子又湿了……  
他颇厌恶地皱了皱眉头，童年的阴影让他对成人的很多事情都有明显的排斥，父亲每日耽迷酒色，情妇换得比衣服还快，他曾经多次目睹荒淫无度的父皇在一堆女人中疯狂，那种情形他一回想起就作呕，扭曲的童年虽然有姐姐和吉尔菲艾斯，但那对成长和性的厌恶，一直都环绕着他。从书本上学来的知识他可以面不改色心不跳地吸收，然而等落到自己身上，他不可遏制地觉得反胃，的确，他是一个性洁癖者。  
15岁，对男生发育来说不算早，莱因哈特思想上非常成熟，但生理上除了长高，他一直没有太大变化。最近，他有一点发育的痕迹，已经有一点变声，而糟糕的是，他开始遗精，更糟糕的是，他梦中的对象，是杨威利。  
目前没有其他人知道他对杨有那种龌龊的想法，每次起床，想到梦里赤裸的杨，莱因哈特总觉得无比内疚无比厌恶，他曾经粗鲁地拉扯自己的下身，希望借此摆脱，他甚至开始害怕睡觉，因而导致黑黑眼圈以及低到创历史记录的工作效率。  
“那个……陛下……”  
“啊，哦……杨，卿找朕有事？”他尽量避开杨，免得回忆起不堪的梦境。  
杨很在意这个金发的孩子，可看着对方现在不冷不热的样子，估计也是他该退出的时候了，摸了摸脖子上的脑袋，大部分时间都没用好好启动过，可也不至于和自己过不去，伴君如伴虎，熟读史书的杨相当明白这个道理。  
“陛下，我想转业，这是申请书。”  
一大清早，一枚重磅炸弹炸得莱因哈特几乎要像杨一样迷路迷得找不到北了。他发了至少十秒钟呆，才大叫：“你居然想离开朕？”  
本来就分不清东南西北的杨，此时被黄金狮子来了个高分贝的狮子吼，更加分不清东南西北了。他好不容易才摆脱耳鸣，随后坚定地道：“是的，我想去编写战史。”在看到莱因哈特旗下这么多精明能干的提督后，杨觉得自己对于少年皇帝的作用并不大。  
莱因哈特凶狠地看着年轻的黑发男子，他无畏地站在那里，或许应该称为无所谓，“为什么？朕不够好吗？”他的口气活像快被抛弃的怨妇，只是以杨在感情上的粗线条，无法察觉这一点。  
“不，不是啊，只是我……我觉得自己没什么用，你也不太需要我。”所以我留在这里也没什么用，杨没有说出后一句，他略带羞涩地道，“你手下很多提督比我能干得多呢，像梅克林格、鲁兹，我怎么好意思领这么丰厚的薪水而不干活呢。”  
莱因哈特连忙摇头，他怎么会不需要杨呢？只是做了那种梦之后，他无颜面对杨，他觉得自己很脏，甚至不敢看杨，不敢和他说话，怕杨看穿自己，进而疏远自己，看低自己。  
懵懵懂懂跟着卡介伦度过青春期的杨并不明白莱因哈特在担心什么，实际上，他关于这方面的知识也并不丰富，常年从军，不是没有见过军妓，只是他的道德中不太能接受这种事，内心上同情这些女子，理性上也难以接受嫖这种行为。  
“杨……”莱因哈特的表情快哭出来了，但他又实在难以启齿对杨实话实说，“朕，朕……”他感觉眼前有一条线，他就快要跨过去，却没这个勇气跨。  
半天没有等到莱因哈特开口，他有点失望，杨是个容易放弃的人，尤其当对方没有主动地表示，他就更不会追问，殊不知他这种看似不在乎的样子会造成反效果。“既然对方不愿意说，那也没什么，人总有自己的隐私嘛。”杨如此安慰道，或许只要他再多问一句，莱因哈特就会老实交代了。  
一阵尴尬后，莱因哈特低下头继续看公文，杨见他暂时恢复了一点儿，尽管无法完全放下心来，却也不得不去工作，“等等！”莱因哈特看到杨转身离开，将申请书还给他，“杨卿以后别起这个念头！”语气中带着威胁，却也带着一丝可怜兮兮的期待。  
杨对他这种强硬中带着软弱的样子最没有办法，只得乖乖当着他的面把申请书塞进碎纸机里，哗啦啦被卷了进去，撕成碎条，莱因哈特这才继续低头办公，除了工作，他再没有其他渠道可以逃避杨的眼神。  
70  
而在莱因哈特和杨各自烦恼时，立典拉德侯爵已经明白年少的皇帝有什么说不出口的心事，并非他比杨有更敏锐的洞察力，只是他在皇宫里布置了眼线，小皇帝的起居管理中有他的情报网，莱因哈特再怎么能干，洗被子洗内衣这种事还是要交给仆人做，立典拉德听到线报，苍老的脸上浮现出一丝微笑，他早已准备好，如何控制后宫……  
在立典拉德在精心为少年皇帝准备美女的时候，布朗胥百克和立典亥姆也没有落下脚步，既然杨威利是坚定的皇帝派，无法拉拢那就只能使出其他手段了。  
以某种标准来说，银河帝国的报业还算不错，在容忍的范围内，允许发表一些观点，至于这些观点到底有几分是表达民众的声音，又有几分是话语权的争夺和博弈，这就不清楚了。  
这次舆论的焦点对准了欧费茵宫的现任主人杨威利，欧费茵宫属于内宫，离莱因哈特居住的主宫最近，走路也只需要十分钟，这是皇帝宠妃的临时居所，在莱因哈特的父亲做皇帝时，欧费茵宫里住满了宠妃，而当莱因哈特即位后，欧费茵宫就空了下来，难得终于有人住了进去，居然还是个男子，这不得不让众人有很多臆想。  
首先发难的是布朗胥百克所拥有的某家报刊，之前利用社会秩序维护局拘捕杨的事情他并不知情，安森巴哈是个得力部下，这些交给他处理就可以，然而就连能干的安森巴哈都未曾料想到，之前看不起的差生现在居然已经和自己一样都是准将了，这后面绝对有问题，凭着那小皇帝的宠爱，没有才能的差生居然成为帝国高级军官，真是扶不起的傀儡，他越发坚定只有他的主人布朗胥百克才能成为银河帝国真正的皇帝这一荒谬的论断。  
于是在立典拉德精心选美女的时候，一场轰轰烈烈的口水战拉开了帷幕。  
“陛下……这个……”吉尔菲艾斯将新出版的《新闻日报》放在皇帝的办公桌上，《男臣入住欧费茵宫，宫闱混乱可见一斑》出现在第一页，还配以大大的彩色照片，只是照片上的主角真是是杨威利吗？怎么他的头发不是黑色？怎么他的头发那么长？怎么他的屁股那么翘？怎么他的嘴唇那么红？莱因哈特迅速阅读头条，“同性恋”、“淫乱宫廷”、“无才无德”、“勾引”等龌龊的字眼刺痛了少年皇帝的眼睛，他霍地站起来，“谁写的？这篇文章？”  
“这个记者的名字叫安谢尔•冯•伍德，也不是多有名的记者，我怀疑他背后有人指使，这份报纸是布朗胥百克名下产业。”  
莱因哈特冷笑，“给朕来这一套，以为朕会怕他？杨看到有说什么吗？”  
“准将说，随他们去。”  
“随他们去乱说？”莱因哈特几乎不可置信，他知道杨很温和，但并不软弱，对于别人的诬陷，他怎么可以一笑置之？“替我接通准将的视频电话。”  
一会儿，黑发黑眸的青年出现在立体屏幕上。  
“杨，报纸那么胡说，卿不反驳吗？”  
“言论自由，早晚民众会知道这不是事实，况且我的确住在欧费茵宫，报道也没全胡说。”  
杨并不相信那些“何以息谤，曰无辩”这种地球时代的古语，只是内心有着民主思想的他认为应该保障媒体的发言权和民众的知情权，这篇文章和事实确有出入，可也说了一部分事实。  
“他们还把照片乱修改！”  
杨耸耸肩，“这个没什么啦，我资料上的证件照也被军务省修改过。”为了让人事提名通过，军务省没少在杨威利的各种资料上少下功夫，有刚正不阿的奥丁军事学院常务校长葛利格•冯•米克贝尔加在，他们没敢伪造军校成绩，只是大肆渲染了杨出色的模拟战略成绩，并逼迫杨重新去拍职业照，杨觉得报纸上的照片和他被迫去美化的职业照没什么区别。  
莱因哈特觉得杨有些宽容过头了。  
“如果要平息，只要我搬出皇宫，住到军用宿舍里就可以。”  
想到杨如果搬出宫去，就不能够天天看到他，莱因哈特一口拒绝，“朕不准！”  
“是啊，如果杨准将搬出欧费茵宫，那不就暗示了我们心里有鬼吗？这万万不可。”吉尔菲艾斯马上劝道。  
“本来我住在这里就有一点奇怪，欧费茵宫一直都是皇帝的妃子住的吧。”杨并没有多关心宫廷的事，他也是在看到报纸后才知道欧费茵宫是什么地位。  
“现在陛下没有妃子，等有了妃子准将再搬出去也不迟！”吉尔菲艾斯尽力劝说，“而且陛下毕竟还没亲政，还有很多东西需要请教准将，住在宫里也方便。”  
恩，也对，杨想，如果到了军用宿舍里，尤里安可能就要面对各种危险，皇宫的护卫的确远远好于军用宿舍。  
“好吧，住在宫殿里或许也不错。”他点点头，这让莱因哈特松了一口气。  
71  
“这份乱七八糟的报纸，朕一定要禁。”他有把握，在这件事上他能够胜出，身为皇帝，都没有制裁一份小报的权力，岂不窝囊！  
“就算他们胡说，至少有三成是对的，没有必要禁吧？否则哪来舆论自由？”  
“舆论自由不等于舆论正确，这份报道才三成是真的，连一半都没到！保证全部是正确的才应该出版！”对于完美主义者莱因哈特来说，这是常识。  
“大部分报纸上，三成是真的就不错了。”杨熟读历史，地球上那些标榜舆论自由的国家所记述的事件，也并非十全十美，从新闻学角度来说，事件的描述和事实的确会存在差距。  
“但这是造谣！这些所谓有根有据的推理全是错误！”莱因哈特以为能够很快和杨达成共识，但谣言的主角似乎一点都不在乎自己的名誉被如此败坏。  
“他们也需要表达自己的观点，‘我不赞同你的观点，但是我誓死捍卫你说话的权力。’这是舆论自由的基本。”杨的脑子里有一架天平，显然比起报纸上说了什么，他更在乎他们能不能开口说。  
“好吧！”莱因哈特忍着怒气，对于他每日梦中意淫的对象，他已经心有愧疚，不想再继续耗下去，“卿干你的分内事，朕会处理好。”说完就切断了通讯。  
“陛下，准将似乎反对封了那家报纸。”  
“吉尔菲艾斯也不同意吗？”  
“我认为，草率地封了《新闻日报》难以消除在民众中的影响。”吉尔菲艾斯回答，尽管理由不一样，红发青年也赞成杨的观点。  
在皇帝派的动作下，下午出版的权威新闻报《奥丁皇家时报》发表了驳斥《新闻日报》报道的文章，以此为序幕，即将展开长达几个月的口水战，胜负如何，未可知。  
为这件事累了一天的莱因哈特回到新无忧宫主宫，洗澡吃饭，然后继续看文件，勤勉的少年皇帝除了在白露宫处理国事，回到寝宫也不松懈，严重违反《劳动法》规定的一周做四休三工作制，但宫中仆人无一敢有异议。  
看到墙上的时针已经指向十一点，莱因哈特转了转脖颈，让宫内的侍从打开按摩椅，做了一次全身按摩，放松后再上床，去面对他注定要梦到黑发黑眸男子的夜晚。  
一睡上去，迎接这位尊贵皇帝的不是柔软的天鹅绒毯，而是一具少女的身体，莱因哈特异常警觉地跳起来，快速从卧室隐藏处拔出枪来，“谁？”  
少女摸索着扭开灯，似乎受了一点惊吓，她的脸色有些苍白，但不至于惊慌失措。  
“陛下，我叫爱丽丝，是立典拉德侯爵的孙女，是来服侍您的。”金发碧眼的少女衣着暴露，柳腰花态，容貌很美。  
莱因哈特顿时明白，这是立典拉德的伎俩，然而此时自己和他站在同一立场，必须拉拢他，“你几岁？”  
“回陛下，18岁。”对方羞涩地回答，面对莱因哈特如此完美的男子，又身着宽松的睡袍，不想入非非的女子几乎不存在，她伸手慢慢向莱因哈特靠近，最后摸到那把枪，“我是来陪陛下过夜的。”她的确是一个很美的女子，灯光下她羞赧的表情是如此诱人。  
“18岁？比朕大？”  
爱丽丝的脸一僵，转而圆滑地道：“所以我可以教陛下一些成年人的事。”她放肆地将枪从莱因哈特手上卸下，整个人都腻上绝美的少年皇帝。  
柔软的身体像蛇一样缠上自己的身体，莱因哈特被半推半就地拉向床边，白皙的手指大胆地扯开少年皇帝的睡袍，滑了进去，金发的绝美男子感觉她的手指在自己胸口抚摸，并逐渐向下，身体也不断在自己身上摩擦，嘴唇一寸一寸地亲吻着他坚实的胸膛，小心而熟练。  
莱因哈特也是血气方刚的少年，被如此逗弄，不觉起了反应，女子更加兴奋，卖力地在男性身躯的敏感点上流连，下决心一定要俘获这银河帝国皇帝。她没有犹豫，双唇直接对上莱因哈特曲线优美的嘴唇。  
72  
脑中突然闪现出黑发黑眸的男子。  
杨！  
莱因哈特猛地推开爱丽丝，“滚开！”  
在爱丽丝的唇即将吻上莱因哈特的时候，她被一股大力推开，结结实实被甩在柔软的地毯上。  
摔在长毛毯上并不疼，爱丽丝却故意大声哀叫起来：“好痛，陛下，好痛，拉我一把。”  
“朕不计较你是怎么进来的，给朕滚出去！”  
“陛下，你怎么可以这样对我？我是宰相的孙女！”  
“孙女？立典拉德只有三个孙子，哪来孙女？”莱因哈特背后有一个强大的信息网，他们将帝国重臣的家族资料完整地收集好并递交给他，他不可能记得全部，但帝国宰相的家庭情况他了如指掌。  
爱丽丝咬住嘴唇，立典拉德从民间买了不少穷苦人家的小孩，将他们培养成自己的部下，爱丽丝就是其中一个，由于她靓丽的外貌，被训练成了专门以美色诱惑他人的工具，爱丽丝是个有心计的女子，之前她一直在逃避，然而立典拉德前几天亲自甄选，她暗暗感觉会是一宗大买卖，当得知她将要去服侍帝国的皇帝，她觉得自己赌对了。  
“我是立典拉德大人的干孙女儿。”怕名不正言不顺，她向立典拉德讨要了贵族的名号。  
莱因哈特冷笑，“他甚至舍不得用货真价实的金币，只用个镀金的铜块？”  
出身微寒却聪明过人的女子立刻明白了那尖锐的比喻意。  
“朕不是暴君，你滚吧。”没有继续搭理这个女子，他心里被一种微妙的矛盾撕扯着，一方面，立典拉德没有派出有价值的筹码，这让他觉得面上无光，另一方面，如果对方是立典拉德的亲孙女这才麻烦，会很难推脱，目前他根本没有纳妃的打算。  
眼中含泪的女子无法改变少年皇帝的决议，只得黯然离开，打开门，发现层层守卫围在门口，个个手上拿着激光枪，摆出狙击姿势，如果莱因哈特房中有枪声，他们会立刻突击。  
“啊！”她惊得大叫一声，“杨准将？”她早就把皇帝身边红人的情况记得一清二楚。  
“杨？”莱因哈特几乎跳起来，冲到门口。  
莱因哈特居住的寝宫，保全系统可谓全银河第一，卧室隐蔽处都安防了激光枪，一旦他从这里拿出枪束，寝宫的控制室中立刻会有警铃响起，皇帝的卧室中并没有安装监控器，但红外线探头24小时工作，其实在爱丽丝偷偷潜入莱因哈特的房间时，今夜值班的奇斯林已经竖起十二分的警戒，他也明白，有时事情并非如他所想的那样，尤其是寝宫里的事情……他当机立断请军衔在他之上且就住在皇宫里的杨威利准将到现场指挥。  
“卿怎么在这里？”  
一直习惯早睡的杨这天的精神还不错，他穿着军装，靠在墙上，和他懒散的样子不同，今夜值班的奇斯林站得和标枪一样直。“陛下取出了激光枪，保全系统的警铃响了，奇斯林少校向我请示。”他没有说实话，其实杨早就到了，一直静观其变，这可能是一场暗杀，也可能是小皇帝第一次尝得鱼水之欢的日子，他并不想让莱因哈特觉得自己在悠闲地看春宫。  
从自己取出激光枪到现在，最多十来分钟，杨每天睡得很早，怎么可能如此迅速地穿戴完毕从欧费茵宫赶来？他不去思考杨为什么会去说如此拙劣的谎言，只是淡淡道，“送她出去，朕不想再看到她。”  
身边的侍卫得令，将吓得腰已没有力气的美丽女子毫不怜香惜玉地拖出去。  
“那我告退了。”杨低下头，没有让莱因哈特看到他的眼睛，觉得心里有些不舒服，在看到金发少年被解开的睡衣下胸口暧昧的红色斑斑点点和有些鼓鼓囊囊的下半身时，这种感觉曾经也有过，辛辛苦苦做了一盆三明治想送给洁西卡，结果被卡介伦学长不负责任地吃掉大半个，那种说不出口的酸酸涩涩。  
莱因哈特一把拉过杨的手腕，就把他往自己的卧室里拖。  
“陛下？”杨不知所措地看着黑着脸的小皇帝，他的力气很大，几乎是连拖带拽把他拉进卧室，然后重重关上门，对其他人下了毋庸置疑的逐客令。  
“奇斯林少校，我们……”一个脑袋不怎么灵光的侍卫道。  
“继续值班，陛下和准将在商量如何解决问题，毕竟那位女士是立典拉德宰相派来的。”奇斯林严肃地道。  
众侍卫恍然大悟般地离开。  
73  
杨默默地被拉到卧室床上，手腕有点痛，被莱因哈特放开后，他不禁揉了揉红红的左手腕。  
“卿来了多久？”  
他们之前不需要过多的解释，杨知道他是在问真正的时间，“两小时前。”  
“就看着她潜入朕的寝室？”  
“毕竟，毕竟……”杨有些脸红，“她可能会和陛下……那个那个……”  
铁青着脸的莱因哈特自己都不知道自己在生气什么，“你就放任她这样？”  
“陛下总有一天会长大。”  
“叫朕莱因哈特！”他不耐烦地道。  
“……”杨没再吱声，他像一束被冰雹打瘪了的稻子，半天都没回过神来，当然杨思考不只是关于年少的皇帝的确应该长大了这种必然的过程，他还在想上午那份报纸，以他的经验，看到诋毁皇室的发言，为了证明自己是个正常的男子，他去找个女孩也很正常。况且以他的脾气，不是没可能封了《新闻日报》，他又抬起头来看看莱因哈特，又低下头看看地板，不知道该先说哪件事情也不知道该从何说起，总感觉麻烦的事儿都窝在一起，不知道从哪里着手。  
见杨不语，莱因哈特也沉默了很久。在这样的夜晚，床上坐得是自己朝思暮念的人，但对方似乎对自己的心思一无所知，冲动的下身在这种尴尬情况下并未有缩下去的倾向，反而更加蓬勃向上，他的呼吸渐渐急促起来。  
“不舒服吗？”杨小心地问，尽量避免使用称谓。  
莱因哈特红着脸，不想说，他觉得很羞耻，为了不梦见杨，他努力压制自己，他脑中并没有系统的情爱之类的观念，只是潜意识里觉得这样很脏。  
杨突然灵光一闪，想到了刚才那些，也红着脸，悄悄反问：“是不是下面胀胀的？”房间里只有两个人，隔音设备也很好，完全没有低声说话的必要，别扭的杨还是低着嗓音说话。  
这一位更是连话都不说，只点了点头。  
看来是被那个女子挑起了情欲，杨想，“用，用手吧……”  
他可怜巴巴地回答，“杨可以帮朕吗？”  
杨一呆，随即脸红成了番茄状，结结巴巴地说：“这，这不行，这应该自己来。”  
“朕从来没试过。”  
“用，手”杨做了一个手势，他并不擅长如何教导青春期少年。  
莱因哈特莱著牙，怏怏地松了松裤子，“嗯……”虽然不想出声，这种时候一点声音都不发出来，他还做不到。  
杨转过身去，看不到表情。  
莱因哈特喘息著，细密的汗珠从额角滴下来，“出不来……很难受……”他的喘息像痛苦的呻吟，“杨……朕……替朕……”   
杨急急忙忙从床上跳起来，几乎要落荒而逃。  
“不要走”被拉住了军服衣角，他只好愣愣地站着。  
在道德与情感的挣扎中，杨左选右选，脚抬起来又放下去，最后再次堕落地坐回莱因哈特床上。  
他没想也没敢去脱尊贵的皇帝陛下的裤子，只是隔着全棉的内裤，不过这样做反而引起了更加糟糕的效果。  
莱因哈特靠在杨身上，摩擦着他，就像一只乖巧的小猫，想要主人的爱抚，杨终是不忍他如此难过，人生第一次扯开了别人的裤子，颤抖着手抚上对方红肿的下身，莱因哈特只觉得全身所有的血液都汇聚在那一点，只要想到现在握住自己最敏感最羞耻的地方的人，是他的杨，这种刺激程度几乎就让他立刻就出来了。他在一阵颤栗中完成了人生第一次高潮，而呆呆的杨甚至来不及收回自己的手。  
莱因哈特脑中一片空白……持续了很久，当他回过神来的时候，看到满手都是白色黏糊糊的液体，一脸茫然的杨。  
此时的他被各种混乱而复杂的情绪占据，“杨……”他低低叫他的名字。   
杨呆呆着坐着，他只是被已经预料到的结局惊到了。  
74  
“纸巾、纸巾……”莱因哈特想要给杨擦手，不过少年初次高潮之后的身体软软的，站起来的时候滑了下来，又倒回杨身上，两人就那么呆着，直到杨觉得手上的液体滴到军服裤子上了，才后知后觉地想起来要擦手，他一个肩膀让莱因哈特靠着，一个只手努力去够床头的纸巾，没形象地抓了把纸巾胡乱擦起来。  
莱因哈特毕竟年轻，一会儿就恢复过来，腰部也有了力气，多少有些不知所措地看着对方。  
杨逐渐有些明白，他觉得自己需要稍微开导他一下，然而这种个人隐私的事情由自己来做真的好吗？  
不如让安妮罗洁公主来？不行不行，她是女生，太不自然了。  
吉尔菲艾斯？也不行，他不是和莱因哈特一样大么。  
思前想后，杨义无反顾地当起了莱因哈特的生理老师，“……其实…………其实…………正常男生都会这样………………这是生理反应………………”他艰涩而缓慢地说。  
莱因哈特垂着头，安静地听。  
他慢慢地一个字一个字艰难地说：“……衣服要穿宽松点……”  
“像这样松吗？”莱因哈特当着他的面，拉了拉睡裤腰带。  
杨哭笑不得，说“是”也不好，“不是”也不行，“还有……生活要有规律……压力别太大……  
……要……平衡心态……”他最多也就只能说到这一步了，这和军事理论不同，他做不到无往不利。  
这真是无比尴尬的一个夜晚，杨像一个奶爸一样将自己大脑中所有的生理卫生知识都告诉莱因哈特，就差没有亲自献身了，他说的这些莱因哈特在书上也看到过，杨说出来，就觉得比真理还正确。  
年轻的皇帝在生理成长上的引导者是一位他极为信赖的年长男性，这听起来似乎不错，可是，考虑到这位如兄如师的青年也正是他青春幻想的对象……其中的尴尬和过程的混乱，也就越发不足与外人道了。  
折腾了一晚上，末了，莱因哈特撅着嘴问道：“杨不会看不起朕吧？”  
身心都累得几乎死去活来的黑发青年啼笑皆非：“怎么会，大家都这样，总有一天，陛下会娶妻生子，这没有什么呀……”说着说着，不堪困倦的杨终于倒在床上呼呼大睡，没有注意到莱因哈特寂落的眼神，他最后走出房间，随便找了一间寝屋，抱着枕头，睁着眼睛到天亮。  
一早起来，睡眠不足恹恹无神的杨和压根儿就没睡着的莱因哈特顶着黑眼圈，状态极差，吉尔菲艾斯颇担心地看着他俩，昨天晚上或者说今天凌晨的事他已经收到消息，况且他也很在意杨和莱因哈特关于那份造谣报纸的态度，这些事情一股脑儿针对莱因哈特和杨，难保不是大臣们的阴谋。  
立典拉德的脸上看不出喜怒，他坐在皇帝左侧，右侧是布朗胥百克公爵，杨才不过准将，连出席这种会议的资格都没有，拖着疲惫的脚步去军务省上班，即使是吉尔菲艾斯，也不过只能作为副官站在莱因哈特身边。  
在僵硬的气氛中，开完了晨会，莱因哈特暗暗感觉到，立典拉德的态度有些微妙，看来他已经收到消息了，他不怕他，就算他目前还没有亲政，不能够直接下命令，至少还是皇帝。  
“立典拉德卿，随朕到后书房来。”  
立典拉德刚才还故作冷漠的脸色立刻变得充满骄傲，他也好，立典亥姆和布朗胥百克也罢，他们有权力，却不是掌握绝对权力的权臣，听到能够步入皇帝极少接待大臣的后书房，他倍感荣幸，连那夸张的燕尾服在他走路时都一翘一翘的。  
75  
奸诈的立典拉德与少年皇帝在内书房里谈了些什么外人不得而知，但朝局无疑将会发生微妙的变化……  
“陛下，您在吗？”看到立典拉德离开后，吉尔菲艾斯敲门。  
“进来吧。”莱因哈特的声音里带着一丝疲惫，和狡猾的老宰相斗志确实很花力气，但更多的是心灵的疲惫。他知道吉尔菲艾斯、杨都是正直的人，使用一些无法放上台面的手段，他们无法认同，虽然吉尔菲艾斯无论在口头上还是表情上都没有表现出来，从内心来说，年轻的皇帝无法保持平静。  
红发的少年面带一丝苦涩，向他报告，“昨天的那个女孩子，死了。”  
在莱因哈特记忆中走过的人太多，不少都无法留下印记，可他还不至于忘记昨天才发生的事情，他皱着眉头抬起头看向吉尔菲艾斯。  
“在皇宫外的草丛里，发现了她的尸体。”  
莱因哈特有一点愧疚，沉默了好一会儿，才道，“朕能为她做什么？”  
“她是一个孤儿，没有家人，尸首现在在警察局停尸房放着。”  
“派人好好安葬她吧。”  
对莱因哈特和吉尔菲艾斯来说，这是他们能够做到最多的了。  
那一晚的事情莱杨二人谁都没有再提起，莱因哈特也渐渐学会如何调节自己，解决了这件事，还有一场舆论大战在等着他们。  
作为被诬陷的主角，杨威利完全没有在意这些报道，莱因哈特想维护他的心思他知道，但违反原则的事他不会同意。精英主义通常认为，领袖不能被舆论控制，反而要控制舆论，可惜杨并非精英主义的拥护者，实际上在杨看来，舆论本身可能并不重要，自由的主流舆论导向出错的概率并不小，但是舆论自由反映的是一种规则意识，如果没有人敢站出来说话，噤若寒蝉的社会就真的成为专制者的天下了。  
少年皇帝在心中暗暗骂他是个木头脑袋笨蛋，却没直接封报社。在《新闻日报》的主编们连连爆出假新闻丑闻后，该报在民众心中的地位一落千丈，元气大伤，最终黯然退出口水战，对此莱因哈特也颇为满意。  
从过程而言，莱因哈特的行为太过强硬，需要柔软的杨和吉尔菲艾斯在旁辅佐，他现在不敢太过直接地面对杨，这个重任只能压在吉尔菲艾斯头上，聪明好学的红发少年深得杨的嫡传，由于避开情感问题，吉尔菲艾斯处理这件事的手段不可谓不高，其实若报道的主角是其他提督，莱因哈特或许会做的比他红发的副手更好。  
接下来的事情还算顺利，有了立典拉德的全力支持，年轻的皇帝面前的阻碍少了很多，而杨威利也没有让那些谣传他和皇帝有暧昧关系的大臣有话柄，在担任少年皇帝的幕僚时，替他处理了不少棘手的事，仅用两个月的时间，他就兵不血刃解决了自开国来就困扰银河帝国的香陶星系独立问题，同时吉尔菲艾斯又平定了卡斯特罗普星域动乱，由于这两次战事，两人的地位稳步上升，莱因哈特是个幸运的皇帝，他最重要的两个臣子杨威利和吉尔菲艾斯之间毫无芥蒂，一心一意辅佐他。  
76  
此时，在奥丁星球上，又发生了一场动乱。  
在布朗胥百克公爵举行的宴会上，提前退席的克洛普修特克侯爵遗留下的一只盒子发生爆炸，当场死亡十多人，伤一百余人。  
皇帝震怒，下令布朗胥百克公爵亲自讨伐克洛普修特克侯爵，经过一场苦战后将克洛普修特克侯爵镇压。这场战役对莱因哈特皇帝来说，折损了布朗胥百克的兵力固然好，但在战略上没有非常大的帮助，却让他得到了两个非常优秀的将领。  
当时出任讨伐军战斗技术顾问的米达麦亚，击毙了对克洛普修特克领地进行洗劫的布朗胥百克公爵的远亲而被囚禁。米达麦亚的同窗好友罗严塔尔向莱因哈特麾下的杨威利求助。罗严塔尔和杨在军校中是室友，“欺负”杨的劣迹简直罄竹难书，在生活上互不干涉甚至划三八线区分地盘，杨转系后也无甚交往。  
罗严塔尔冒雨去找杨威利时，他因为战事吃紧，还留在军务省加班，这也就免去了罗严塔尔闯皇宫的麻烦，杨此时正昏昏沉沉地看布朗胥百克送上来错误百出的报告，听说有人找自己，继续昏昏沉沉地去见客人，看到到访者是军校时代的克星，立刻吓醒了，听罗严塔尔说了原委，杨请求莱因哈特出面救出米达麦亚，两人便成为莱因哈特的部下。  
重逢的罗严塔尔此时还是校官阶级，杨却已经是少将了。  
想想自己在军校里一直偷懒，体能成绩总是低空飞过，现在居然比学年第一的罗严塔尔军衔高，觉得非常不好意思，连忙说：“啊……罗严塔尔……你好你好！那个……啊……其实我很早就想请你到这里来了……”杨想表达自己对罗严塔尔的赞赏，不过这套说辞似乎没有明确表达出杨的意思，“……我的意思是……嗯……罗严塔尔你能来，真是太好了……”  
“呵呵……杨威利，无论是体能还是恭维，对你来说是一辈子用不到的东西，出自本能的排斥，怎么学也没有用。”金银妖瞳冷笑了一声，似乎回忆起了什么，继续道：“想当年我拼命替你恶补后射击才勉强考及格，如果不是那女教官记错分数，说不定你就要重修了。学生素质太差，任凭老师再厉害也徒劳无功，你就是血淋淋的证明。”几年不见，罗严塔尔的毒舌功力似乎又上升了。  
装一下傻以娱乐大众的杨没有反驳，红着脸继续笑。  
“哟~可别欺负可爱的杨提督啊！”橙发的毕典菲尔特道。  
年轻的缪拉无意义地笑。  
鲁兹不知该如何开口。  
克斯拉面无表情。  
梅克林格抚摸着他具有艺术家气质的小胡子。  
艾齐纳哈一如既往地沉默。  
“我可没兴趣欺负脖子以下无用的男人。”金银妖瞳耸耸肩，“就算要欺负，也是欺负强者比较有成就感，对于杨这种西洋棋白痴和体能弱智，我实在没有欺负的兴趣。”  
杨苦着脸，就差没有为自己交友不淑而哀叹了。  
在军校时代就充当罗杨战（实际上只有罗严塔尔一方在攻击而已）斡旋者的米达麦亚苦笑，“杨提督，要喝红茶吗？”  
这个是三个人惯有的相处方式，自从转系后就再没有长足的发展，罗严塔尔每天用没营养的调侃欺负杨，而米达麦亚就充当被欺负的可怜家伙的辩护人。  
渐渐掌握权力后，莱因哈特把军校中发掘出来的军事人才，比如拉普、卡介伦和亚典波罗等人都调过来，既然已经得到杨的加盟，实力也确实大大增加，没有必要再韬光养晦，少年皇帝已经展示出黄金狮子的獠牙，就等时机成熟，撕碎敌人。  
77  
在军务省办公大楼里，新的一个星期又开始了。  
“今天是星期一，一切都不对劲，我该做点什么呢？”杨看着写字台上不算厚也绝对不薄的公文，觉得自己误上贼船了，想想几个月前自己做随军幕僚时，每天除了喝红茶，看拷贝在电脑里的电子书，就没有什么事了，为什么高升后，反而要看那么多枯燥乏味的公文？  
“哦，我知道了。”将立体电视电源接通，按照规定，只有休息时间立体电视的电源才会被接通，因此自然没有任何反映，“看，今天连电流都没精神了。”  
“提督！请努力工作！”被派遣到杨这里的副官阿贝尔•迪斯中尉对于上司这种鸵鸟式的逃避工作方式叫苦不迭，在进军务省之前就听说上位者多半怀有性格缺陷，全都是地雷，当被分配到看上去非常正常的杨那里时，他还大大地欣喜了一回，没想，现在居然是这种结果，在性格方面，同样人不可貌相。  
迪斯毕竟是学年第一，和杨这种次品（迪斯心里的确是那么称呼他的）不同，利用各种手段，威逼利诱杨加紧工作。  
“咳~”打着哈欠的杨面对一大叠公文头痛，他感觉自己马上就要被埋进公文窒息而死了，如果他从星期一开始每天处理文件，现在或许就不会对着公文发呆了。  
“我现在觉得最可爱的东西莫过于一张放着已批阅完的公文的写字台。”  
“少将，这可是陛下知道您喜欢纸制文件，所以特意命人打印出来的，您知道这些纸多贵吗？”副官心痛地都想咬手绢了。  
“……给我点儿动力吧……”  
“给我一杯红茶吧……”  
“好想退休啊……”  
对于屁股在椅子上，双脚搁在桌子上的长官，可怜的迪斯中尉已经被荼毒得神经衰弱了……  
奥丁星球，按照既定的轨道又转了几个月，莱因哈特•冯•罗严克拉姆，还有2个月，即将达到亲政年龄。  
杨威利居住的欧费茵宫距离莱因哈特居住的新无忧宫主宫不出百米，自然也离安妮罗洁长公主的居所纳西瑟斯宫很近。  
不管是第一眼看到她，或在奢华宫殿的精美园林里，那些如彩虹般的巨大喷水池边，他从来不看一眼，只是站在远远的地方，甚至不敢看他内心里的那位女神。  
没错，继洁西卡之后，杨又单恋上了一个人，那个人是他托付了部分梦想和忠心的皇帝陛下的姐姐，杨知道自己这份恋情是那么无望，因此从未去浇灌，何况他看得出来，吉尔菲艾斯望向安妮罗洁的视线充满痴恋，想着自己犯不着和一个孩子争什么，在轻微的痛心中，他继续偷懒着并工作着。由于频频立功，他现在已经是中将，诚然杨的能力足以担任这个职位，但由于他升得太快，招人嫉妒也无可奈何。  
啊嚏！  
杨提督打了个喷嚏。  
“有人在想我。”  
啊嚏！  
杨提督又打了个喷嚏。  
“有谁在骂我。”背后骂他的人何止万人。  
啊嚏！  
“……提督，我想你感冒了……”已经稍微适应了杨思考方式的迪斯说。  
“嗯……好像是有点。所以……我回家睡觉去了……”  
在迪斯的欲哭无泪中，杨请了病假，大摇大摆地离开办公室。  
回到欧费茵宫的杨刚换好真丝睡衣，发现有一个人走进了他的房间。  
“陛下？您怎么来了？”  
“朕听说卿不舒服，过来看看。”充满担心的脸，“朕的祖先，开国皇帝，就是被一场小感冒夺去生命的。朕宣了御医来。”  
“不要叫医生，喝点酒发一身汗就会好了。”  
“不可以这样！”莱因哈特坚决地拒绝他，“喝酒伤身，快吃药。”  
将鸵鸟精神贯彻到底的杨借着生病的幌子，肆无忌惮地赖在床上，将自己裹进被子里，“人生真是没趣啊，没有一件高兴的事情，全部都是烦人的工作，连女朋友也没有，喝个小酒还得被你骂。”  
在听到“女朋友”时，莱因哈特的脸色变了，“杨卿，朕命令你快从被子里出来！”  
等了一会儿，没有反映，尊贵的皇帝陛下动怒了，“给朕起来！”掀开被子，发现杨蜷缩成一团，脸色红得有些不正常，“喂！杨，怎么了？”莱因哈特连忙传御医。  
被闹了个人仰马翻的御医们最后得出的结论是——杨提督感冒了，有点发烧，因为太累，睡着了。  
78  
莱因哈特这才松了口气。  
“药都给他注射了？”  
“是！”御医总管恭敬地回答。  
摒退了御医后，莱因哈特静静地坐在杨床边。这里的一切就像当初搬进来时一样，对杨而言这座宫殿等同军用宿舍。自己给他的巨额薪水和赏赐除了买书，几乎再没有花过什么，可以说，杨是一个物质欲望很低的人。  
少年皇帝久久凝望着床上的人，露出一个真心的笑容，黑色的头发散在雪白的床单上，薄薄的嘴唇轻轻地抿起，只能算普通英俊，莱因哈特心想，但是，为什么自己的视线却离不开他呢？  
泛起红潮的脸颊比平时迷迷糊糊的表情相比，显得挑人，忍不住用手扯开被子，白色半透明真丝睡衣下包裹的纤细身躯跃入他的眼帘——男子的身体，原来也可以那么……那么顺眼  
还处在发育期的莱因哈特咽了咽口水，他觉得有些口干舌燥，他试探性地将手指伸进睡衣里，体温稍微有些高，皮肤干爽平滑，触感很好。  
有精神洁癖和恋姐倾向的莱因哈特很尊重女性，再加上他是理性的禁欲者，过了近16年清静日子的他至今没有碰过女人，然而，现在他成长的象征却无可救药地有了反应，这次和自慰的感觉不同，他觉得全身都很热，血液似乎要沸腾了。  
这时，躺在床上的杨微微睁开了眼睛。胆大的皇帝突然有些害怕，他不知道现在该用何种表情面对杨。  
看见床沿坐着一个人，金色的头发，雍容的气度，华贵的服饰，是他爱慕的那个女神吗？“安妮罗洁公主……喜欢……”杨只是轻轻说了一句，又陷入沉睡中。  
短短一句话，让莱因哈特经历了一次从天堂到地狱的免费之旅，整个身体都冷了下来，包括那尴尬的地方，莱因哈特有一把掐死杨的冲动。  
他从床上站起来，却发现不知何时，杨已经抓住他的衣服，卿到底想拉住谁？是朕还是姐姐？  
皇帝脸上带着浓浓的悲伤，继续坐下来，他舍不得离开杨，尽管“杨喜欢姐姐”这个认知几乎把他压得喘不过气来。  
与此同时，在军人俱乐部的酒吧，米达麦亚担心地对好友道：“罗严塔尔，杨现在已经不是当初军校的预备役了。”  
喝着红酒的罗严塔尔将注意力转向好友：“你想说什么？”  
“我们现在玩的是政治，踏错一步都会死无葬生之地。”矮小精干的米达麦亚一向都是个传统型的认真派。“杨的才能注定他不会是个普通人，像之前那么欺负他，难保不会招徕不必要的麻烦。”  
“杨不是计较这种事的小人。”金银妖瞳觉得好友有些杞人忧天了。  
“你没有明白我的意思，”米达麦亚几乎要拍桌子了，一向聪明的罗严塔尔因为童年的阴影，有些方面迟钝得可怕：“我那么说吧，你敢保证，除了小时候的影响，你换女人像换衣服一样快，和杨没有一点关系吗？”  
罗严塔尔愣住。  
“你以前只是对女人不信任而已，可自从他转系呢？”米达麦亚几乎在以责问的口气对好友说，拥有青梅竹马的妻子艾芳瑟琳的他对罗严塔尔在男女关系上的所作所为实在无法苟同。  
“难道你看不出来皇帝陛下对杨的执着吗？那些向杨提过亲的家伙，是什么下场？！”米达麦亚几乎都要直接骂罗严塔尔是笨蛋了，“还有你自己也是，难道你不明白，只要态度特殊，无论好坏，都是感情的表达吗？你只会那么欺负杨，这说明……”  
“够了！米达麦亚！”罗严塔尔叫他停住，苦笑了一下：“或许……你说得对。”  
“罗严塔尔，对不属于自己的所有物，还是不要有所觊觎好。”疾风之狼真心地劝他的好友。  
79  
“陛下！消息来了！”吉尔菲艾斯悄悄走进杨的房间，在主宫找不到莱因哈特，他就冲这里来了。  
莱因哈特点点头，示意他进来。  
“立典亥姆和布朗胥百克有行动了。”  
“打算在朕亲政前动手？”  
吉尔菲艾斯点头，“大贵族们在布朗胥百克公爵的利普休达特森林结盟，这是名单。”  
“通知立典拉德了？”  
“是的，他气得暴跳如雷。”  
皇帝俊美的脸上浮现出一丝冷笑：“他现在还有利用价值，先留着，现在着重对付那两个。”  
“初步数据，他们现在有战舰1.6万只，贵族联合军也挺能召集人手的。”  
“传令下去，朕要御驾亲征。”  
“陛下？”红发的友人想阻止。  
金发的莱因哈特露出嗜血的笑容，“朕要用这次胜利，当作亲政的奠基石。”抚摸了一下床上黑发青年柔顺的头发，“吉尔菲艾斯，卿跟随朕出征，杨就留守奥丁，立刻准备！”  
“是！”犹豫了一会儿，“新来的奥贝斯坦怎么办？”  
说实话，不止吉尔菲艾斯，众幕僚对这位新进的同僚并不带有好感，不到30就少白头的男子天生双目失明，装了义眼后才能看见，但他居然能从军校毕业，手腕可见一斑。  
想到眼睛会发出和接收红外线，其貌不扬的奥贝斯坦，莱因哈特对他并不欣赏也不讨厌，就如杨说的，自己也认同，“才能及人格根本不能混为一谈，更傻是把外貌和能力一起衡量，地球上的罗斯福总统不是腿脚不便嘛。不过你的幕僚们的确比立典亥姆那些人帅多了，品位也比较高……”  
“让他跟着朕出征，也正好让朕看看他的能力。”  
“嗯……”杨难过地睁开眼睛，怎么连吉尔菲艾斯也来了，挣扎着想坐起来，看着两人的面色，他问道：“大贵族们有行动了？”  
“杨……你……是喜欢朕的姐姐？”回答得风马牛不相及。  
杨心里一惊，吉尔菲艾斯的脸色更是大变。  
“没，没有！”杨惊慌失措地否认，他怎么敢玷污心中圣洁的女神？对他来说，安妮罗洁是不食人间烟火的存在，只能远观不可亵玩，从这点来说，杨24年的人生都处在精神恋爱的层面，甚至他都是个精神洁癖者。  
看到他慌张的样子，另两个人心中满满地都充满了苦涩。  
没有继续这个话题，莱因哈特转而道：“贵族们在利普休达特造反了，朕要御驾亲征，卿留守奥丁。”  
“在2个月内解决掉他们，然后亲政。”  
莱因哈特的眼神变得温柔，他的心中暗暗发誓，“早晚有一天，朕会掌握所有的权力，血祭了立典拉德，为杨的父亲报仇。”  
离开欧费茵宫，莱因哈特和吉尔菲艾斯去准备出征事宜，杨则拖着病体遥控指挥坐镇后方的工作，补给工作由亚列克斯•卡介伦准备，艺术家提督梅克林格则起草了一份洋溢着尊王情结的公告文书，宣布革去参与利普休达特盟约的4000名左右的贵族的头衔，并称其为“贼军”，当天晚上，这份公告传遍整个帝国，民众充满激愤之情。  
出征前，莱因哈特去了安妮罗洁居住的宫殿，这是他第一次离开姐姐，难免有所依恋。  
“姐姐，朕要出征了，朕一定会赢！”  
温柔的安妮罗洁捧起莱因哈特的脸庞，在他的额上吻了一下，“我等你胜利班师回朝。”  
看着美丽的姐姐，莱因哈特艰难地问：“姐姐……有喜欢的人吗？”  
安妮罗洁淡淡地看着弟弟，了然地摇摇头：“作为皇家公主，我已经有政治联姻的觉悟了，你要把我嫁给谁都没关系，只要对帝国有利。”  
“不！不是的！”莱因哈特连忙否认，“朕怎么会让姐姐做那种事呢？”  
金发少女美丽的眸子里是一种坚定的觉悟，“如果你觉得必要，将我当作政治工具也没有问题。”  
“不是的！”抱住姐姐，他希望安妮罗洁说有喜欢的人，只要那个人不是杨就可以了。“姐姐！”他突然抱住了安妮罗洁。  
优雅高贵的安妮罗洁有些手足无措，“怎么了？”  
不知道该如何说，“杨……杨喜欢姐姐……”  
80  
第二天，顶着红红的双眼，莱因哈特•冯•罗严克拉姆率军，乘坐自己的旗舰“伯伦希尔”，向贵族贼军聚集的秃鹰之城要塞进发。  
昨天安妮罗洁已经向莱因哈特表态，她并不讨厌杨，甚至对这个温和如水的男子有好感，如果她和杨结婚，能够使他的王权稳固，她愿意嫁给杨。也就是说，现在双方都乐意，这就是莱因哈特纠结所在，强迫自己调整心情，眼前一场硬仗正等着他。  
莱因哈特•冯•罗严克拉姆的军旗是黄金狮子旗，她是以黄金滚边和鲜红色底色，中央配上一头金色的狮子像为标志的旗帜。  
贵族联合军与中央政府军在亚尔提那星域展开了第一次交战，战场上可没有什么尊老让贤的心思，莱因哈特率领的绝对招招发狠，步步逼近，叛军中不乏优秀老将，但也渐渐颓败在这后生晚辈之手。  
中央政府军先锋部分指挥官是米达麦亚，他的速度无论在政府军还是贵族联合军中无人能出其右，以快速机动性，击溃了贵族军，叛军退败弗列亚星系的连典贝尔克要塞。  
不久，莱因哈特又对连典贝尔克要塞展开攻击，可因敌方将领奥夫尼沙顽强抵抗伤亡惨重，连罗严塔尔和米达麦亚都败下阵来，此时新进幕僚奥贝斯坦出了计策，被称为“干冰之剑”的奥贝斯坦充分发挥了“兵不厌诈”这句话，设陷阱抓住奥夫尼沙，又用反间计放奥夫尼沙回去，多疑的布朗胥百克怀疑奥夫尼沙背叛，予以杀害，至此扩大了贵族们之间互不干信任的弱点，间接加速了贵族联合军的灭亡。此时，立典亥姆和布朗胥百克发生争执，私下率五万只舰艇进驻奇霍伊萨星域，后被吉尔菲艾斯击溃。节节败落的贵族军此时又中了莱因哈特的计策，被引诱离开要塞，米达麦亚奉命令连续诈败，将敌军引入莱因哈特设定的大军中，其中包括布朗胥百克。米达麦亚舰队见时机成熟，以雷霆万钧之势反击，贵族溃败，布朗胥百克匆忙逃亡。可以说，在用兵上，莱因哈特和他的部下们在银河帝国内部几乎所向披靡。  
“陛下！奥丁发来超光速信息。”感受到胜利在望的吉尔菲艾斯兴冲冲地报告莱因哈特。  
“打开看！”出征前莱因哈特确实郁闷了一阵子，但饮下胜利美酒的他现在很兴奋，亲政就在眼前，杨，姐姐，朕很快就会回来了！  
“奥丁发生暴动，企图袭击安妮罗洁公主居住的纳西瑟斯宫，杨提督派兵击退敌军，没有造成首都市民和驻军伤亡。”  
所谓百足之虫，虽死犹僵，就算在这里吃了败仗，在奥丁也有他们的势力，他们不能在前方击败政府军，就从后方破坏，有先见之明的莱因哈特特意留了一手，让杨驻守奥丁。  
“他们俩都没有受伤吧？”莱因哈特问吉尔菲艾斯，所谓关心则乱，超光速信息里已经说明没有伤亡，他还是不放心地要多问一句。  
“我想，肯定没有。”吉尔菲艾斯温柔地回答。  
莱茵哈特纤长的手指托着形貌姣好的下颚，陷进沉思之中，他总觉得有些不对劲，“吉尔菲艾斯，还有其他内容吗？”  
“立典拉德宰相刚刚发过来有一条，不知道是不是开坏杨的。”红发青年苦笑。  
“读出来。”脑中又浮现出那目光严峻，银发如云，鼻子尖挺的老者的身影，莱茵哈特一声冷笑。他早已做好准备对付这个老奸巨猾的家伙！不过，或许还没有必要操之过急，毕竟当初自己势单力薄，即使1个月后亲政，朝里许多官员都是他的人，尤其是财务省，当初他逼死上万富翁，得了那么多钱，趁机提高自己的地位，安插了不少他的人。  
“杨威利越权行事，铲除异己。”  
两份内容完全不同的超光速信息，让莱因哈特皱了皱眉头。  
“这种时候，直接连接通讯会更好。”义眼的参谋长无机制的双眼看不出任何情感。  
“接通杨威利。”


	5. [银英][莱杨]十年（81-100，第一稿）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杨出生在帝国，与少年皇帝莱因哈特的故事。

81  
不一会儿，屏幕上的图象清晰起来，久违的黑发黑眸在立体影像上显示。  
“杨？卿怎么了？”莱因哈特看到的，是一个看上去有些病态的将领，脸色十分苍白，衬得他眼睛和头发更加黑亮。他戴着扁帽，依然从容淡定，只是瘦了很多，但并没有萎靡的感觉，略显憔悴的模样显得他有些单薄脆弱。  
“没什么……”说话间，杨又咳嗽了一下，“安妮罗洁公主没事，暴动没有伤亡。”边说着，他边汇报近期立典拉德的动态，并坦言，“他想趁动乱时控制奥丁的外围警备，我们起了冲突。”  
莱因哈特缓缓点头，平时冰冷而完美的美丽脸孔上是如面具般僵硬的笑容，他和他之间存在在一道隐隐的墙壁，他知道他喜欢姐姐，他不喜欢自己，他无法开口再说什么。  
杨苍白的脸上泛着病容，隔阂是那么深刻而明显，一时无语，只得将线路转到安妮罗洁那里。  
询问了弟弟的健康状况，表达了各种亲切的关怀和想念，安妮罗洁向红发的吉尔菲艾斯问好。  
当真正在意的人和自己通讯时，其它人的视线就会显得一文不值，就算他们之间有着无法开口沟通的事也一样，因此他没有注意到在看到杨的一瞬间，他眼底最温情最矛盾的柔软和期待都进入了奥贝斯坦的义眼中。  
吉尔菲艾斯离开后，奥贝斯坦单独对莱因哈特劝谏道：“陛下，臣奉劝您将吉尔菲艾斯和杨威利与罗严塔尔、米达麦亚等提督置于同等的地位，视他们为部属。否则，不管他们是有能也好，无能也罢，对帝国来说都是一件很危险的事情。部下要效忠的对象应该只有您一人，也就是银河帝国正统的皇帝陛下。”尽管进入莱因哈特的幕僚班没多久，奥贝斯坦已经分析出结构，他承认杨威利和吉尔菲艾斯的能力，也正因为如此，才担心他们一旦功高震主，将是多么恐怖的一件事。  
莱因哈特冷冷地看了奥贝斯坦一眼，“卿多虑了”随后再无话。  
然而在不久的战役中，莱因哈特和他从小的好友吉尔菲艾斯有了一场极其尖锐的冲突——威斯塔朗特事件，为了尽早结束战役，莱因哈特听从了奥贝斯坦的建议，坐视布朗胥百克用大规模攻击性武器杀死威斯塔朗特几百万民众，随后赶来的吉尔菲艾斯和他发生了激烈的争吵，两人的冷战就此开始。  
十几年友谊比不过一个威斯塔朗特，和吉尔菲艾斯大吵一场的莱因哈特，双手在颤抖，他将99%的感情平均分给了安妮罗洁、吉尔菲艾斯和杨，然而现在他却不敢面对其中任何一个人，他无法面对喜欢姐姐的杨，无法面对愿意嫁给杨的姐姐，也无法面对和他有着尖锐冲突的吉尔菲艾斯，他甚至说杨不会赞同他那么做！  
不！吉尔菲艾斯！不要说了，朕不想听到他的名字！  
生命中最重要的三个人，此时此刻离自己竟然那么遥远，莱因哈特有一种从未有过的孤独感，他觉得越来越冷，越来越不是自己……  
可是，该面对的总要面对，刚扛起的责任绝对不能放下。  
出征已过去一个半月，被逼无奈的布朗胥百克自杀，他的副官安森巴哈投诚。  
在铺着长绒地毯的接见厅里，银交椅上坐着俊美秀丽的银河帝国第14代皇帝，他没有穿皇袍，而是穿着威风凛凛的军服。莱因哈特旁若无人，双目扫视众人，他身材挺拔、容貌俊秀，身上一直散发的青春活力此时却有些黯淡。  
他旁边侧立着吉尔菲艾斯、罗严塔尔、米达麦亚、缪拉、坎普、梅克林格、毕典菲尔特、奥贝斯坦等人，卫兵们直挺挺地站在两旁，在年轻的皇帝阵营中，年轻的面孔生机勃勃。  
吉尔菲艾斯没有看向即将亲政的皇帝，刚才当他步入会堂时，士兵请他解下激光枪，不用猜，这是莱因哈特的示意，除了他之外，杨在觐见时也可以携枪，但射击无能的他并不需要这个特权，也就是说，全银河只有一个人，可以在莱因哈特面前持枪，吉尔菲艾斯曾经为了这而小小地欢欣了一下，他并不在乎这些名利场上的特权，他在乎的是莱因哈特的信任，现在，这种信任已经完全瓦解……  
82  
安森巴哈将装在特殊玻璃棺里的布朗胥百克公爵的遗体送进来，被视为已故的布朗胥百克公爵心腹的这个男子走到大厅的入口处，面无表情地对着年轻的君主一鞠躬。在他弯下腰的一瞬间，从布朗胥百克公爵的遗体中掏出武器，“罗严克拉姆！我要为我的主君布朗胥百克公爵报仇！”  
当所有的人都像化石般，连一根手指头都动不了的那一瞬间，吉尔菲艾斯像一道闪电般扑向安森巴哈，红发的少年抓住了大胆暗杀者的一只手腕，想把他扭倒在地上。安森巴哈的脸上满是凄绝的表情，他抡动着另外那只可自由活动的手，把手背强压到吉尔菲艾斯的胸口，银灰色的光线带着鲜血从红发年轻人的背部喷出来！安森巴哈甚至准备了戒指型的激光枪！胸口被光束射穿的吉尔菲艾斯觉得那股灼烧的痛楚仿佛要炸裂他的身体，但他并没有放松暗杀者的手腕。  
其他提督们喝骂和军靴踏着地板的响声此起彼落响起，众人齐心合力抓住了安森巴哈，把他重重按压在地上。此时又有沉闷的声音响起，安森巴哈的手腕骨被吉尔菲艾斯硬生生拗断了！虽然流失了大量的血，吉尔菲艾斯却还紧紧扣着暗杀者的手腕不放。  
“医生！快叫医生来！”  
缪拉和毕典菲尔特用力压着安森巴哈，他试图挣扎，但却一动也不能动。安森巴哈的下巴微微地动了动，已经咬碎了藏在臼齿里面的毒胶囊。他的两眼大大地睁着，渐渐失去了焦点。  
“吉尔菲艾斯！”  
“陛下……您没事吧？”  
吉尔菲艾斯眼中那个不顾礼服被血溅污，跪在自己身旁，紧握着自己的手的金发年轻人的影像逐渐模糊了。这大概就是临死前的感觉吧？五官所能感受到的东西越来越远，世界快速地变窄，变暗。想看的东西越来越看不到了，想听的东西越来越听不到了，眼前的那抹金发，是安妮罗洁吗？  
“安妮罗洁小姐……”轻轻呼唤着心中女神的名字，吉尔菲艾斯剧烈地咳嗽起来，嘴角也沁出了鲜血，莱茵哈特听到他最后的呼唤，突然明白了很多。  
由于抢救及时，吉尔菲艾斯的命保住了，但医生说，不知道什么时候能醒来，或许永远也醒不来。  
莱因哈特懊丧地趴在病榻前陪着自己的密友，他维持这个姿势已经好几天了。自己怎么就没有察觉到吉尔菲艾斯的心情呢？怎么就一时意气用事没收了吉尔菲艾斯的枪呢？如果他有枪，绝对不会受伤！吉尔菲艾斯也喜欢姐姐吧！是啊，如果不是因为有血缘关系，说不定自己也会喜欢上温柔体贴美丽高贵的姐姐，而他的两个重臣，也深深爱慕她，莱因哈特觉得，自己好像浅浅地对安妮罗洁有种嫉妒。  
“陛下，格里华德伯爵夫人的超光速通信。”奥贝斯坦冰冷的声音在耳边响起，击碎了莱因哈特为自己造的保护壳。  
“可恶！你这家伙，是你说的吧！你竟然自作主张把吉尔菲艾斯的事告诉朕的姐姐了？”在如此矛盾的节骨眼上，突然安妮罗洁的电话几乎让莱因哈特的愧疚感全部涌上来了。  
装着义眼的参谋长毫不畏惧地接受了上司排山倒海的怒气。  
“我也是迫不得已才这样做的，刚刚用了超光速通信。”奥贝斯坦平静地道，“请陛下看清局势，现在奥丁的情况不容放松。”义眼的幕僚明白，如果由杨中将和安妮罗洁一同出面，能更加使金发的皇帝振作，可这就会全然粉碎他之前的劝谏。  
莱因哈特懒洋洋地从椅子上站起来，拖着沉重的步伐走到屏幕前，安妮罗洁清晰的身影浮现在通信屏幕上，年轻的皇帝费了好大的劲才压抑住自己颤动的身体和鼓动不已的心跳。  
“姐姐……”  
只说了这一句话，莱茵哈特的舌头就没办法再转动了。  
83  
安妮罗洁凝视着弟弟，她的脸色苍白得吓人，蔚蓝的眼睛中没有泪水，只有超越悲伤的神情。莱因哈特突然又明白了什么，吞了吞口水，重新整理一下自己的情绪。“姐姐是不是……也•深爱着吉尔菲艾斯？”  
然后，他战战兢兢地看着她的脸。  
安妮罗洁没有回答，可是莱茵哈特从来没有看过姐姐的脸如此地透明，如此地悲伤。他想，这一辈子都不会忘记这个表情的。  
……他已经知道了正确的答案。  
班师回朝的皇帝亲征军凯旋而归，但大获全胜的小皇帝并没有众幕僚预期中的那么兴高采烈。  
他首先去了安妮罗洁的纳西瑟斯宫，长公主美丽而忧郁的眼眸让莱因哈特没由来的一阵心痛。  
“姐姐，对不起……”  
“为什么要道歉呢？莱因哈特。”眼角的泪痕掩饰不住美丽少女的哀伤。  
“朕没有发觉姐姐的心情，还有吉尔菲艾斯的心情……吉尔菲艾斯……他一直爱着姐姐！他最后依然想着姐姐！”  
安妮罗洁呆住了，她一直以为，她和吉尔菲艾斯两个人只是因为莱因哈特而联系在一起，况且她还比吉尔菲艾斯年长5岁，身为皇室女子的她早有作为政治工具觉悟，努力克制她对吉尔菲艾斯的情感，不让这份无望的爱情出来兴风作浪，怎料……“我……我想等……即使等一生也没有关系，我要等要吉尔菲艾斯醒来。”  
“朕支持姐姐的决定。”  
“出征前，你对我说，杨提督……”  
莱因哈特苦笑，“我只能对他说抱歉了。”  
美丽而聪慧的女子摇摇头，“你出征的时候，我一直在观察杨提督，他……”  
“他怎么了？”  
“我觉得，他对我，不是男女之情。总觉得，他像把我当作一个女性在尊重……他对我从未超过工作和礼节之上的接触，也从未有任何肢体上的僭越。”  
杨，才能也好，感情也好，真像一个黑洞。无法预知，无法计算。莱因哈特思索了很久，才道：“这么说来，杨曾经对朕说，他是独子，而且母亲早逝，一直希冀温柔女性的关怀。”  
不想在这个问题上纠缠太久，他又道，“姐姐，朕已经请全银河最好的医生来治疗吉尔菲艾斯，他绝对会醒来的！”莱因哈特信誓旦旦地向安妮罗洁保证。  
公主用哀伤的微笑予以回应，“我也祈祷吉尔菲艾斯会平安醒来，还有，快去看看杨提督吧，感觉他最近很累。”  
莱因哈特一听，想到出征时和杨超光速通讯时，他近乎病态的苍白，立刻向安妮罗洁告退，匆匆赶到军务省。  
在去的路上，莱因哈特遇到了一个意想不到的人，希尔德•冯•玛琳道夫，她是弗朗兹•冯•玛琳道夫伯爵的爱女，深色调的金色秀发，短俏而飞扬，脸上轮廓分明，带有阳刚之气的美貌，若不是她有一对墨绿而灵巧生动的双眸，会让人觉得她美得不像人类。双眸散发着跃动的智能与生气，看起来像个富有冒险精神的少年。  
她是来看望吉尔菲艾斯的，在卡斯特罗普星域动乱中，前去调停父亲被肇事者马克西米利安抓住，幸亏吉尔菲艾斯获得胜利，此次得知恩人重伤，特意来表达慰问。  
希尔德举手投足都有贵族千金应有的仪容，不仅如此她朝气蓬勃的气质也留给莱因哈特很深的印象，寒暄过后，莱因哈特急匆匆地向军务省去。  
莱因哈特撤换了华而不实的卫兵，这次跟随他去军务省的都是身体素质过人的专业保镖。自动车滑行在奥丁的大路上，莱因哈特发现治安似乎比他离开前更好了。  
军务省中杨威利的办公室，是杨上任后有史以来第一次发挥其作用，或者说，他第一次开始认真工作了，如果说平时的杨在这里只有三成的干劲儿，现在至少上升了几倍的百分比。  
代理朝政的杨在2个月中稳定奥丁的局势，但超额的工作量一定程度上也折损了他的身体，之前的感冒没有得到很好的休息，一直有些低热。  
他的办公桌上放满了如山的公文，莱因哈特几乎要踮起脚尖，才能看到那头黑发。  
84  
莱因哈特平叛前，颁布了一条敕令，皇位第一继承人安妮罗洁监国，国务尚书立典拉德辅政，没有亲政的皇帝所有敕令都需经几位尚书讨论，并由握有国玺和诏书权的国务尚书兼宰相同意后才能正式发布。这样一道对莱因哈特来说充满无奈的敕令，并没有困住这位年轻皇帝的手脚，他在人事任命上别出心裁，名义上的辅臣立典拉德除了亲兵下没有一支武装力量，无论三十万艘宇宙旗舰和一百五十万陆地驻军均在杨威利的掌控之下。在面积远远大于地球的奥丁，这些部队要维护治安就捉襟见肘，要处理突发事件更加岌岌可危，但杨却做到了。他的战术不仅仅只体现在战场上，治理的手段也跻身于一流之列，可以说虽然名义上的监国是安妮罗洁，辅政的是立典拉德，真正保证奥丁星球运行的却是杨威利。在短短两个月内，镇压了利普休达特的暴动，将袭击安妮罗洁公主的暴徒击毙，奥丁的治安得到完善……他将一个和平稳定的首都奥丁作为亲政礼送给莱因哈特。  
在莱因哈特出征前，杨就已预料到贵族叛军可能在利普休达特还有势力，格外注意他们的行动，故而能在第一时间内将其一网打尽。安妮罗洁公主无论在外貌还是政治地位上都是一个巨大的筹码，抓住她等于拥有了一半银河帝国，贵族叛军更不可能放过她，因此她的护卫杨格外留心。立典拉德司马昭之心路人皆知，莱因哈特出征在外，他趁机抓住实权不是没有可能，说不定还会逼宫，控制奥丁外围警备并且维护治安相当重要。杨能做到这些，并非偶然，固然明白在军队中，专制作风的绩效最高，但让士兵当炮灰的做法不符合他的人生观，况且伤敌一千折己八百在杨的战术中属于下下等，在杨眼里，人的性命远比国家来得重要，之所以跟随莱因哈特，也是觉得他能让银河帝国的臣民安居乐业。正因为杨具有蟒蛇的智慧，兼有鸽子的温柔敦厚，利用才智达到目的，他才顺利将现在的奥丁交到莱因哈特手上。  
其实杨暗中估算的并不止如此，在他复杂的大脑构想中，已经将许多可能发生的事都预计到位。远在银河彼端的自由行星同盟，正在暗中看好戏吧，如果帝国两派势力俱伤，正是他们渔翁得利的大好机会，只是现在同盟正在进行最高评议委员会的大选，不会发动大规模军事行动；作为帝国附属的费沙自治区动态令人生疑，表面上他们每年向帝国纳贡，但鲁宾斯基一直想在帝国和同盟之间保持平衡，从而占据有利的经济地位；最近整个银河形势不算乐观，不少宗教又异军突起，煽动控制了不少人心……这几股势力，都必须做好应对的准备啊。  
然而与和平发展的奥丁不同，杨现在的健康状况实在不容乐观，2个月前的感冒虽然小，但因为没有得到休息，已经转化为肺炎，自从地球时代的弗莱明发明了青霉素后，肺炎就不再是严重的疾病了，在银河帝国更是如此，但最近杨一直低烧不退，在工作时不住地咳嗽，甚至在平息利普休达特动乱后，因为劳累过度居然出现了眩晕，如果不是眼疾手快的迪斯副官扶他一下，名声响彻帝国的杨威利第一次受伤大概会伤在门牙上。  
在这两个月中，他几乎每天住在军务省。事实上杨威利一生中勤劳的时间实在屈指可数，而这两个月，大概是他这辈子值得大书特书的勤劳日子了。为了能保持精力，皇家医院的医生每天为他注射营养素，属过敏体质的杨因为这些药物导致了低血糖和头痛，甚至出现了严重失眠的现象。  
但是莱因哈特并不知道，要管理好奥丁对杨来说并不困难，一场如闹剧的审查会才是所有结症所在，在他进入大气圈时，杨才刚刚从立典拉德的别馆中离开回到办公室。  
得知杨威利解除了大贵族旧部对奥丁星球的军事威胁，立典拉德扭头就以宰相的名义，纠集的大贵族们，要求杨威利检讨军事纪律，交代在这两个月内超出职权的行为。帝国法律里，军事法庭是唯一合法的对军人违法问题进行审查的机构，但在漠视法律的大贵族面前，法律不及他们手中权力的一分一毫。事实上杨并不出于自愿，参加这类必然会加诸多项莫须有罪名的审查会，无形中逼迫他参加这个无聊会议的原因自然与安妮罗洁和莱因哈特脱不了关系，即将亲政的小皇帝和宰相闹翻，绝对会被全银河看笑话的吧，同盟、费沙暂且不提，帝国领土内中央管辖较弱的星系必定更有借口扩张自己的势力了。另一方面，杨本身也一向坚持军人理应接受更多监督，作为一个掌握奥丁所有权力，手握重兵的高级将官，要真说他这两个月万无一失倒也未必，对别人的信心远远比对自己高的杨，也就不情不愿地去出席审查会了。  
杨虽然在政治上有着与生俱来的敏感性，但在处理政治人际关系上的手段却犹如三岁小孩，如果是手段圆滑的老政客，即使和立典拉德处在敌对立场，在这个节骨眼上，也绝不会弄得双方非要剑拔弩张的地步。  
将一切事务安顿妥当后，杨在卡介伦、亚典波罗、迪斯担忧的眼神中，来到立典拉德指定的地点。在这个特权主义横行的帝国里，平民出生的他们，此时实在无法与宰相叫板。  
85  
贵族的房间通常大得有些浪费，天花板高耸在上，灯光有意弄得昏昏暗暗的，气氛阴沉，干冷的感觉浸透皮肤。进入室内，就让人有种物理上的压迫感，立典拉德所在的主审官座席高高在上，其他几个座席包围着受审者的座位。房间充满了恶意恫吓的矫饰感，这种虚张声势的作风使杨厌恶到了极点，了无畏惧之意。  
想到等一下就要面对立典拉德这伙党羽，杨就觉得郁闷烦躁、不耐已极。多年前，他躲在父亲的保护伞下，从时任财务尚书的立典拉德手里捡回了一条小命，这些门阀贵族草菅的人命何止杨泰隆一条，在这些腐烂变质的蛀虫眼里，任何法律、任何生命，都可以被践踏在脚底，用衣冠禽兽形容也不为过。即使温和如他，对于这样一群人依旧难掩厌恶。  
在帝国的皇帝与叛乱势力作战时，这些在后方的贵族阶级无忧无虑地享受着壁垒内的和平，相隔数千光年外的黑暗虚空中，士兵们笼罩在死亡的恐怖中，惶惶不可于终日之际，他们却在这里大耍手段，不断内耗，悲惨而又荒谬的对照。  
审查官们陆续到了，他们无一不是立典拉德的爪牙，门阀贵族的中坚势力，他们相继自报姓名后落座，中间的立典拉德还未出席，显然想故意用拖延战术击溃杨的心理防线。杨的大脑飞速转动，这几位审查官，全部都是立典拉德派的政治家和官僚，不过他们充其量是不值一提之辈，但当看到唯一穿着军人制服的艾伦博克元帅时，杨却无法再一笑置之了，身为军务尚书的艾伦博克是自己的直属上司，军务省本来应是喜好武勋的莱因哈特势力最稳固的地方，连艾伦博克都出席审查会，这就表示立典拉德派系的势力已在军部内部扩展开来。这下卡介伦他们更加束手无策了，若自己不在军务省上班，引起艾伦博克的怀疑，他上报出征的莱因哈特，自己很快就能脱身吧，立典拉德之所以敢如此大胆地带走自己，如果没有军务尚书的帮衬，他绝对不敢如此胆大妄为。  
杨多少有些明白艾伦博克元帅的微妙立场，他不过是名义上的军务省第一人，所有的军事大权都掌握在莱因哈特的幕僚们手里，被架空的军务尚书把自己当作眼中钉肉中刺似乎也在情理之中。  
作为军务尚书的艾伦博克元帅是三长官之一，控制着帝国全军的指挥文书发送功能，杨刚从预备役转为正式军人时就觉得当时军队军纪混乱，战斗力不足，近几年才慢慢改善，现在想来，大约与莱因哈特逐渐架空艾伦博克不无关系。今天立典拉德和艾伦博克同时出现，说不定在审查会上还能狠狠吐槽一下他们混乱不堪的军事纪律！在胸中构思着反击战略的杨，显得有些天真。  
在杨边等边想，边想边等得都快睡着时，立典拉德宰相出现了，花白头发的他用高傲的口气说道：“杨提督，请坐吧。……不可以跷腿！背坐直！你现在是受审者，不要忘记这点！”  
反而是杨先被立典拉德检查军纪了。  
识时务者为俊杰——想到这句话，杨尽量装出一副恭敬的模样，稍稍坐端正了一些。他明白这场审查会虽然像个发育不良的畸形儿，但绝不会轻易结束，尽管作为主角的杨无比祈盼落幕时刻的到来。  
审查会最初的两个小时都耗费在确认杨的身家背景上，从出生日期，双亲姓名、职业，就读军校等，比杨对自己的认识还详细，别人眼中杨威利的价值，远远高于他自己眼中的价值。  
最令杨感到反感的是，他们竟把他在奥丁军事学院的成绩表也投影在壁面的萤幕上，那些凄惨的体能成绩让在场所有除立典拉德之外的人都嗤笑起来，令杨有点尴尬。  
他仔细观察着立典拉德的表情，在提到自己的父亲杨泰隆时，他眉头都未皱一下，是因为在他手下的白骨太多，还是故作镇定？无论如何，经此一役，他和立典拉德之间的面子，彻底撕破了。  
“……你从一个低贱的平民，一跃成为帝国军中将，不能不说是令人嫉妒的好运啊！”审查官的这几句话字字刺激着杨的神经，对方的措词语气听起来非常刺耳，这群家伙只会躲在安全的地方，绞尽脑汁去打击立场与自己相左的人，以维持自己权力，现在却在此大放厥词！  
“你能有今天，全靠皇帝陛下的提携和恩泽，但你越权行事，违反皇帝陛下神圣的敕令，背弃陛下的旨意，是对帝国荣光的侮辱！”对方喋喋不休地说着一些官方说辞，杨却在一边想，要是他口中的陛下，莱因哈特听到这些厚颜无耻的说辞，也会对所谓“帝国的荣光”感到羞愧吧。  
“无论是谁，不管他的身份有多高、功劳有多大，都不容逾越陛下的敕令……”对方如念咒般的废话让杨昏昏欲睡，第一天的审查虽然没有实质性的问题，但也搅得杨厌恶至极。  
从处境难堪的被审查者座位上走下来，杨仍处于被软禁的状态，送上，或者说押解上地上车，带往立典拉德的某栋别馆。  
杨重重地把自己扔在大床上，暂时自审查会解脱出来，尽管没有重获自由，他觉得心情变得愉快了一点。  
非常明显，立典拉德并不想彻底与莱因哈特决裂，只是想给即将亲政的皇帝一个下马威，让手握重兵的莱因哈特知道，没有军事实力，宰相在帝国政界依旧的地位依旧不可撼动，可以打击任何想打击的对象，作为皇帝派的一员，自己是否应该牺牲自己，故作谦恭，成全一下他那卑微的自尊心呢？  
杨无聊地想。  
86  
接下来的几天才是真正的审查，立典拉德能稳坐宰相之位长达数十年，必然不是普通人，杨的一言一行，几乎都在他的监视之中，比如他说的“银河帝国既然不是从人类文明伊始就存在的，自然不会永恒。”这句话也被当做审查的内容。  
杨位高权重，招蜂引蝶又不自知，备受关注本无可厚非，但连说的话都被一一记录，不得不说明他身边有不少别有用心之人。他陷入了沉思，如果他是这样，其他提督必然也是这样，只是程度多少的问题，这已经是赤裸裸的监视了，他沉下面色。  
然而这些大贵族们似乎以为杨被他们吓倒了，认为自己的发言奏效了，他们交相耳语，还不时对杨投以嫉恨的目光，看来成功就在眼前了，如果通过影音设备录下他承认越权行事的口供，到时候小皇帝也只能革去他的职务了，他们乐观地估计。  
无论如何，必须忍耐眼前的虚伪和无聊！——杨的理性这样告诉他，但随着审查会的进行，理智的声音却愈来愈微弱。  
“杨威利，对于你的卑劣行为，还有什么要说的么？”一直都没有开口的立典拉德宰相问道。  
“我有话要说，关于这场无聊的审查会。”  
“混账的小子，你在小瞧这次审查会么？”  
“怎么会呢？我没有这个意思。”事实上，杨正是这个意思，却没有老实承认的必要。  
“你必须尊敬皇帝陛下的荣光，我们都是陛下的臣子，所做的一切都是为了银河帝国的繁荣昌盛。要知道，我们和你是战友，并非敌人，只是希望你纠正一些错误的行为。”老宰相面色不动地劝慰道。“看到你方才的言行举止，似乎对本次的审查会有某种先入为主的观念，你完全误会了。我们并不是为了指责你才叫你来的，而是站在你的立场替你着想，为了使你了解这一点，才召开审查会，所以我们需要你的合作，当然，我们也会竭尽所能的帮助你。”  
杨顿时大倒胃口，为什么有人能够把如此厚颜无耻的话说得如此道貌岸然？  
“这次审查会的目的，是为了扬陛下之鸿威么？”即使在莱因哈特面前他也从未用如此官方和虚伪的口气说话，真是让人反胃。  
“作为臣子，无论做什么，都是为了陛下的鸿威。”  
“那么你们应该没有忘记帝国的法律吧？”杨驳斥道，“由开国君主制定的帝国法律明确规定，除皇帝陛下授权，任何人不得对将官进行审查。”杨官拜中将，自然受该条法律保护，内心崇尚民主和平等的他并不以拥有任何形式的特权为荣，但此时却不得不用特权为自己辩护。  
那些门阀贵族们仿佛胜券在握的表情突然凝固住了。  
这是无比难熬的一天，审查会的每个审查官都精疲力竭，他们怎么也没想到，看似平和的杨威利竟然如此伶牙俐齿，和前几天默默接受指控的他不同，他从法律角度、道德角度、理念角度对这场审查会的合法性提出质疑，咄咄逼人的门阀贵族们节节败退，不少肤浅的家伙开始失态地咆哮。  
突然有一个人匆匆跑进来，杨认出他是立典拉德的得力干将之一，耳语一阵，老宰相脸色大变，“陛下2小时之后就到？”他低声喃喃地说，听到他低语的贵族们无不惊讶。  
尚未亲政的少年皇帝对于杨威利和齐格飞•冯•吉尔菲艾斯的信任和特权朝野上下无一不知，为难他们就是挑战皇权这一点毋庸置疑，立典拉德之所以策划这场名为审查会的闹剧，泄私愤外加想要给杨吃一下苦头才是真正原因所在。立典拉德并非无谋之人，他当然准备好如何向得胜归来的皇帝解释这一切，但还没有做好充分的思想准备去迎接即将掌握帝国皇权的金发少年的怒气。  
每当看到这只厉牙逐渐长齐的金色狮子，年老的宰相总有一种想要被吞噬的感觉。而杨的出现更是大大打乱了他想要权倾朝野的计划，在军事上，他用兵如神，在政治上，他决胜千里，甚至在人格上，都找不到能够明显攻击的地方，更可恨的是这个私生活干净得如同一张白纸，没有任何污点的帝国中将还坏了他控制后宫的计划，按理来说两人都是男子，不应该让他产生这种错觉，小皇帝和杨威利每天也分别居住在不同的宫殿里，但……  
“杨提督，审查会就到这里。”年近七十的立典拉德宰相依旧保持沉着，鼻尖眼阴，头发银白的他经历了数次政治斗争，依旧岿然不倒，手腕可见一斑，“经过这次审查，我们已经充分了解到你对皇帝陛下忠心耿耿，别无二心，与你的出身无关。”他在“出身”二字上加了重音。  
这是赤裸裸的挑衅！他绝对认出杨威利就是杨泰隆的儿子，而且对当年的所作所为记得一清二楚，即使莱因哈特事后问起，他也会用检验其忠诚当作无比正当的借口，他能将任何恬不知耻的话说得无比冠冕堂皇。  
悲愤的杨，此时也明白自己已经脱困了，随即苦笑地想，他果然是靠着“皇帝陛下的恩泽”才得以获救啊。  
87  
一秒钟都不想多呆，杨速速离场，不顾背后的门阀贵族们传来窃窃私语的指责声。  
卡介伦等人早已收到消息在军务省门口等候，迪斯这个认真的孩子几乎要哭起来，杨心中一阵愧疚，跟着自己，这个优等生真是苦惨了。  
办公室里很干净，所有的文件都整齐地叠放在柜子里，凡是迪斯能处理的都已处理好，只剩下必须自己签字的重要文书放在写字桌上，自己离开才没几天，公文也不少啊。杨之前从未计算过自己的工作量，虽说自己读的是免费的军校，但站在由军官学校开始的与军方的借贷关系上，他觉得自己付出所得完全不成比例，光凭借这些兵力和远不能和宰相抗衡的地位，而保住奥丁，应该就已是超额的任务了。这两个月几乎把杨这辈子的勤快都用完了，想要辞职的念头再次浮上来，等那个金发的孩子亲政大典过后，他要坚决申请退役。  
如山的公文旁边，杨的副官迪斯、以及军需后勤部的幕僚卡介伦正在核对着军费报表，杨举重若轻，很多事务性的工作直接交给信任的部下完成。从审查会回来，好不容易才忙里偷闲的他此时真在打瞌睡，某种程度上说，如山的公文也算是种掩饰。  
让金发少年心念在兹的黑发青年和半个月前超光速通信时比，显得更加单薄，穿着中将军服的年轻身躯显得有些憔悴，脸色白得夸张，脸上完全就是由黑白两个颜色所构成的，他的脸色很苍白，就像当时的红发好友，他的脑袋和眼睛低低垂着，不知是睡了，还是……  
一种面对吉尔菲艾斯的血也没有过的惊恐让即将亲政的皇帝觉得背脊中似乎结了冰，那冰粒正一层层向上爬，爬到心口里，整个人都冻住了，他几步就冲到办公桌前，“你怎么样了？杨？”  
杨本在低头浅眠，打盹时却听得头顶传来上司的呼唤，一骨碌醒了，差点没从椅子上摔下来，他将视线移到金发皇帝身上，抬头看到心焦如焚的莱因哈特，他露出一个微笑，仿佛一切都结束似的微笑，感到肩上的担子轻松一些，他想告诉他自己已经尽了力，可立典拉德宰相的权力依旧牢不可破，他觉得疲惫得要命，倦意突然袭上心来，弥漫了整个胸间，觉得胃这里有点痛，一种从未有过的疲劳感从胸口冲向四肢百骸，眼前的景象变得模糊了，想站起来跨的腿一软，困乏让他倒回椅子上……  
莱因哈特一时慌乱，紧张地伸手摸了摸杨的额头，然后是脸庞。  
咕噜噜……杨的胃适时表达了大脑的意思。  
卡介伦毫不顾忌身边的尊贵客人，故意大笑出声，迪斯经常转接皇帝的超高速通讯，此时近距离看到自己的上司在俊美过人的金发王者面前出丑，尴尬地退到一边，继续哀叹似乎远远偏离了正轨的军人生涯。  
“……没什么……我只是……饿了……”杨红了红脸，不明白为什么金发的胜者为什么如此惊慌失措。他上午刚从立典拉德的审查会上回来，肚里还空空呢，迪斯递给他的工作午餐只啃了几口，现在神经松懈下来，倒是觉得血液从脑部流向胃部了。  
自从与杨重逢后，莱因哈特与他几乎天天见面，像这样分开两个月，还是头一次，这两个月，莱因哈特无论身心都急速成长，他再看到杨时，第一眼居然觉得，他似乎变单薄了。  
一金一黑的两个身影坐在回新无忧宫的地上车上闲聊，杨大概真的累了，连打了好多哈欠，莱因哈特不忍他继续犯困，便也就不再多说，让他在车上咪一会儿，之前强烈地想要寻找依靠的想法此时也淡了很多，只要看到他，安静地陪着自己，在自己面前打瞌睡，他似乎就满足了。  
杨还靠在舒适的车载沙发上，胸口轻轻地浮动，伴随着微弱的鼻息声，慢慢熟睡过去，莱因哈特看着杨的手，骨节分明，纤细白皙的手指，连指甲都漂亮，比起军人更像一个学者。他放肆地牵起他的手，放在自己唇边，小心地、悄悄地吻了一小口，触感温暖，如同他的个性，微卷的黑色头发已经有些长了。  
他无声地笑了笑，这个有着无限包容度的黑发青年，一定会谅解自己的，一定会的。  
吉尔菲艾斯的事，真的不是他的错，如果知道是这样的结果，如果知道姐姐和吉尔菲艾斯的心意，他不会告诉姐姐杨喜欢她，即使和吉尔菲艾斯吵架也不会解除他的配枪，更不会害得吉尔菲艾斯现在身受重伤。这场出征几乎葬送了他与吉尔菲艾斯的友谊，断送了吉尔菲艾斯的生命，他背叛了与吉尔菲艾斯的友谊，他没有发现姐姐的情感，居然如此无能又无力……现在似乎只剩下杨能够让自己依靠，只有杨能够包容自己，只有杨会一直宠着他，这个温和的黑发青年就像自己能够抓住的最后一根救命稻草。  
现在的莱因哈特不敢奢求姐姐的原谅，但是，他希望杨能谅解。  
告诉朕，杨，你能谅解。  
“杨……”轻轻呢喃着他的名字，莱因哈特心里有种甜甜的疼痛，默默的期待。他有些放肆地用唇碰触杨的手指，然后是手背，内心却又淡淡地拂过一丝忧伤……

 

88  
回到杨的寝宫或者说他眼中的宿舍后，已经茁壮成长的金发狮子小心地抱起仍未醒来的帝国中将，将他抱起的瞬间，突然想到了多年之前，他和杨到游乐场玩耍，当时胃部不适的杨被他的保镖抱起送至医务点的情境，现在的莱因哈特稍稍有些自豪和感慨，自己真的是长大了啊。怀中的青年调整了一下睡姿，舒服地将脸埋在他的胸口。  
将杨安放在温暖柔软的床上，莱因哈特坐在他身边，静静地等待他醒来。  
“陛下，奥贝斯坦参谋长求见。”皇宫的侍者悄悄走进房间，向皇帝报告。  
“让他等一会儿。”  
“我已请他稍后，他坚持要立刻与您见面。”聪明的侍者早已明白躺在床上的黑发青年对这个即将掌握皇权的银河第一人有多重要，故而敢于拖延高级将领的求见。  
“让他进来”他简单地下令。  
不一会儿，义眼参谋摆着的例行公事的脸，稳步走进华丽的房间，“陛下！”  
没有将视线从杨身上离开，莱因哈特平淡地问：“什么事？”  
“这是您亲政大典安排，请您过目。”  
对这个幕僚莱因哈特谈不上喜欢，然而无论是他、杨还是吉尔菲艾斯，虽然有着卓越的军事才能，在政治的较量方面，三个人加起来也未必是立典拉德的对手，此时足智多谋或者说不择手段的奥贝斯坦对金发狮子集团的存在就尤为重要了。  
明知道亲政大典有许多工作要提前安排，但莱因哈特现在的心思却无暇他顾……  
“都交给卿去办，朕不看了。”  
“陛下，您一生也就那么一次亲政大典，还望仔细过目。”义眼幕僚不依不饶地劝谏。  
莱因哈特不悦地道：“好了，朕知道了，卿先出去。”  
“陛下，臣依旧坚持观点，将杨威利与其他提督置于同等的地位，视他们为部属。”  
“吉尔菲艾斯现在昏迷不醒，所以卿的目标就只有他了？”莱因哈特毫不留情地讽刺道。  
奥贝斯坦也坦然地承认：“确实如此”  
“住口！”莱因哈特的声音不由响了起来，床上的人不安地蠕动了一下，奥贝斯坦被严厉的目光指责了一眼。  
义眼参谋长跟随金发少年来到客厅，背后看他的身形已经拔长了很多，步伐矫健有力，而不似多年之前，还是尉官的他在军事基地见过的，几乎被群臣挟持的幼小皇帝。  
“我个人相当欣赏甚至嫉妒杨提督的才能，并非出于个人利益而排斥他，只是认为，作为上位者，不能带有私人感情。”  
莱因哈特冷冷地看着他。  
在这种逼视下，奥贝斯坦也毫不畏惧，“陛下，如果手里只握着一只鹰，那是远远不够的。对杨威利提督没有私情会让您身边聚集更多的人才。”  
“朕曾想听你的，想过要把吉尔菲艾斯、杨置于和罗严塔尔卿一样的地位，却差点失去了吉尔菲艾斯，失去姐姐，现在，朕不想再犯同样的错误，不能再失去杨了。”他的眼神不知在望向那里，回想起吉尔菲艾斯躺在血泊中的样子，光想起来，他就不寒而栗，银河帝国实际上的第一权力者内心并不平静，与亲人之间血淋淋的疏离感，几乎让他痛不欲生，没有第二次，再也不会让他们之中任何一个以任何形式离开自己！  
“奥贝斯坦卿，亲政典礼的安排你看过都没问题了吧？”他岔开话题问道。从小这个天赋惊人的皇帝就自信过度，这场亲政大典就安排在他胜利回到奥丁第六天，先前的准备固然做得很充分，但五天后就有如此举国盛会听起来确实太过仓促，而对于他这个决定，就连素来深思熟虑的奥贝斯坦就没有反对。  
“一切如同陛下要求的，都已落实。”  
“方案放下，朕等一下就看。”  
算是达到了自己的目的，奥贝斯坦临走前又劝谏道，“请陛下认清您作为银河帝国最高权力者的身份！”  
“朕比任何人都知道，自己作为皇帝的责任。”莱因哈特背脊挺直，夕阳的旭辉下他显得如此丰神俊美，不可侵犯。“奥贝斯坦，你之所以反对集团内有第二人，是怕他们会篡夺朕的皇位吧。”他脑子里想到的是杨在离开奥丁军事学院对他说的，有关一头羊带领的一百头狮子的比喻，“但如果再发生刺客事件，没有第二人能够带领朕的部下，岂不是一盘毫无战斗力的散沙，一击即溃？这时候最强的那只狮子成为这支狮群的新统领，达成狮群的既定目标，不也很好么？”他露出了久违的笑容，“如果朕遇刺身亡，杨一定会辅佐姐姐登基，即使他自己做皇帝，朕也不会反对。”

 

89  
“我并不认为杨威利的性格会自立为王。”奥贝斯坦平静地回答。  
“朕也那么认为，不过有人告诉过朕，历史总是充满意外。”莱因哈特此时的口吻，像极了杨威利。他又道，“还有你也是，如果有打倒朕的自信和觉悟，随时都可以向朕挑战。”他那端整而秀丽的唇边泛起浅笑。  
奥贝斯坦知道，这时这刻，皇帝已经蜕变。  
“我明白陛下的意思了，尽管无法完全认同。”义眼中放射出一种难以形容的目光，那是一种满足的光芒，“另外，刚才收到消息，在陛下前往剿灭利普休达特的贼军时，立典拉德宰相曾对杨威利阁下进行审查。”前一分钟，奥贝斯坦决定将审查会的事押后上报，现在，他不认为这很必要。  
“什么时候的事？”莱因哈特想到老宰相的超高速通讯，就觉得其中必有猫腻。  
“几天之前，杨阁下被软禁在立典拉德侯爵的别墅，贵族们组成的审查会要求他交代在奥丁保卫战中超越职权的行为。”  
莱因哈特皱了皱眉，突然想到了什么，“怪不得，朕觉得杨累得不正常，不但要应付那些门阀贵族的贼军，还要对付立典拉德那只扯后腿的老狐狸。”他捏紧了拳头，似乎有些后怕，“杨没受伤吧？”  
“据调查，只是被软禁起来，没有被拷问。另外，陛下的军务尚书艾伦博克元帅也在审查员名单中。”  
“艾伦博克在这个位子上，坐了也有……”  
“十二年了，陛下。”奥贝斯坦回答。  
真是个到位的部下，有时连莱因哈特都不由佩服奥贝斯坦，“已经十二年了，也该换人了，不是么？”他知道，如果找不出艾伦博克的把柄，他就不是奥贝斯坦。“亲政前，朕要提升杨威利为上将，并任命为军务尚书。”  
“25岁就任‘三长官’，会不会太年轻了些？况且杨阁下还不是元帅。”奥贝斯坦的话虽然是问句，语气里却丝毫没有反对或者质疑的意思。  
“难道卿要让那些老家伙们继续尸位素餐？”5天后就将掌握一切的皇帝对他露出一个冷血的笑容。  
得到上司肯定的答复，得令后的奥贝斯坦满意地离开。  
莱因哈特回到杨的房间，他已经醒来，迷迷糊糊的双眼，撞击到了他心中最柔软的部分，无论在奥贝斯坦或者其他臣子面前他怎么像一个无情的君王，在杨面前他依旧是那个有些任性、有些别扭的好孩子。  
“莱因……哈特！”揉了揉酸涩的眼睛，杨一开口，嘶哑的声音让他一时不能完整地说出话。  
莱因哈特温柔地抚摸着他柔顺的黑色头发，“朕已经知道了，审查会的事。以后可别做这么危险的事，单刀赴会可不是你的强项。”  
“对不起，我只是没想到连艾伦博克元帅都是他们的人。”他想坐起来，莱因哈特连忙给他垫了个小垫子放在他腰下，“他只是个用来试探的傀儡罢了，现在连挡子弹的利用价值都没有了。”  
“但也说明立典拉德的势力非常牢固啊。”  
两人聊了些分开时的事，却谁都没有说到重点。  
“你，知道吉尔菲艾斯的事了吧……”莱因哈特艰难地开口，他知道这道伤口有多深，唯一能够挖出来的，只有他自己。  
“还有威斯塔朗特的几百万人。”温和的口气里，带着深刻的责怪。  
“你也……责怪朕么？”  
杨不忍看到莱因哈特眼中的歉疚，第一次碰面他就真心喜爱这个年少的贵族，他好学、执着，却也霸气、偏执，他尽可能地将关心、爱护这个敏感渴爱的孩子，甚至把自己也搭进去，为他争取军事上的胜利，卷入帝国的权力斗争，对于威斯塔朗特事件……  
责怪一个坐视几百万人死亡的独裁者？责怪一个几乎失去挚友和至亲的孩子？  
杨慢慢闭上眼睛，其实他自己也非常矛盾。“这是你做的决定，同时，也必须为这个决定负责，无论是道德上的自责，还是遗属的怨恨。”他叹道，其实自己又何尝不是呢，每一次胜利，都积累着成百上千的白骨，他没有资格指责莱因哈特，杀死敌军和坐视平民死亡，在绝不杀人的绝对和平主义者眼中，两者是没有什么不同的。  
“朕也希望可以不牺牲任何人，就达成自己的野心，但朕所选择的，是一条必须流血的路，这条路并不轻松，不可能永远欢笑。”他不知道是在和杨说话，还是自言自语，红发挚友绝对不会容许牺牲无辜的做法，与自己争吵的吉尔菲艾斯，与其说是愤怒，倒不如说是满怀悲痛地想要劝阻自己，愧疚感再次拂来，他还记得赤红色的半球，从威斯塔朗特行星的地平线上升起来之后，急遽膨胀、变化成怪异的蘑菇型云层的模样，二百万名男女老少，在这一瞬间活生生地被火化了。下令发动这场虐杀行动的是布朗胥百克公爵，但听从奥贝斯坦建议，利用对方的暴行，达到政略宣传目的，是袖手旁观的自己。

90  
杨苦笑，本身他就没有严厉指责莱因哈特的打算，看到自责的少年，越发觉得是不是自己也做错了？如果自己当年的教导更正确些，如果在奥丁时他能够多与出征的莱因哈特联系，是否结局会不一样？接着他就苦笑，他以为自己是谁啊，不是皇室至亲，更不是救世主，凭什么以为自己能够左右这个银河帝国第一人？  
无论在哪方面，杨对自己的信心，可不如别人对他的信心多。  
豪奢的金黄色头发，垂在杨的肩头，有些秫秫发抖，这时的少年皇帝身上散落的，不是惯有的华丽，而是无助的忧愁。  
杨的心，软了……  
他伸出手臂，弯住金发孩子的身体，少年的身躯不知何时已经慢慢长开，骨架也更加修长健美，如此近距离地与宇宙第一美男子近距离接触，杨心中只有对他忧愁悲伤的疼惜。偶尔看到小小的尤里安，不觉就会想到当年的莱因哈特，两个小家伙茁长成长的样子，让杨多多少少会感到一些困惑。很奇妙的，既没有弟弟，也没结婚的他，却体验了身为兄长和身为人父的那种情感……只是当时的杨并不知道，他几乎没有底线的包容，在对方看来不知不觉就成了依恋，乃至爱恋……最终让自己和对方越陷越深……  
感觉到杨的手抱着自己，莱因哈特更加把头深埋在杨的肩窝，更加搂紧了他，一股从未有过的满足感从四肢百骸涌上来，他问出了之前从不敢开口的话语，“杨，你，到底喜欢姐姐吗？”  
杨呆呆地被金发少年抱着，还有几天，这只小狮子就16岁成人了，红着脸弱弱地道：“我觉得安妮罗洁公主很温柔……很漂亮……”  
先是温柔，然后才是漂亮。  
“可是吉尔菲艾斯，也喜欢公主吧？”他轻轻地喃喃道。  
“你知道？”莱因哈特有些惊讶，连姐姐和他都没注意到吉尔菲艾斯的感情，杨却敏感地察觉到。刚失去挚友和至亲的他心情有些复杂，从个人情感角度上说，应该觉得高兴，而出于皇帝的立场，他又有些不安，连他都没有立刻察觉的事，杨却早已了然于心，还有多少他明明知道，却不告诉自己的事？他有些危机感，明白吉尔菲艾斯的事完全不是杨的错，可现在似乎他心里确实有些浅浅地迁怒杨，一种非常矛盾的微妙感情。  
“如果早点让两人心意相通，至少现在不用那么遗憾。”杨叹道，说话时嗓音的震动，也传达到莱因哈特的胸口，他觉得身体有些发热。“拉普喜欢洁西卡，洁西卡也喜欢拉普。吉尔菲艾斯喜欢安妮罗洁公主，公主也喜欢他。唉……”最后那声叹息，留给自己。  
杨这个大傻瓜！莱因哈特哭笑不得地在心里说，只有他自己才以为洁西卡喜欢的是拉普！刚才还对杨淡淡的责怪和迁怒，此时又变成了另一种疼惜的情愫，杨对政治的敏感也好，对情感的敏感也好，没有一种用在保护自己身上，他大概就是看出来拉普喜欢洁西卡，吉尔菲艾斯喜欢姐姐，所以才“让”出的吧。  
“杨，不要把朕让给其他人！”他的眼眶微湿。  
在某方面相当敏感，在某方面又相当迟钝的杨完全没明白莱因哈特的意思，却也在感觉到他更加用力的拥抱和更加颤抖的身体时，像个长者一样轻轻拍了拍他的脊背，随即也慢慢抱紧了他。先前在审查会时，想要辞职的强烈念头，此时淡了下来，虽然过几天就亲政了，但门阀贵族的势力依旧牢固，还是等他掌握权力站稳脚跟后再辞职吧，杨再次推后了他的养老计划。  
早前杨把他当个孩子，多年之后，他依旧把他当个孩子，却忽略了年幼的狮子惊人的成长，他早已长齐了尖牙，磨砺了利齿，长成了一只强大的狮王，所以后来当自己被拆吃入腹时，才惊觉室友罗严塔尔对自己的评价犹如箴言——你的神经粗得就像排污水管。

91  
“对了，你的晋升事宜，朕已经想好了。”   
“啊？”杨抓了抓一头乱发，“二十几岁就被称为‘阁下’，我已经很满足了。”  
莱因哈特没接他的话，接着说下去，“朕想任命你为军务尚书。”  
“三长官？”杨瞠目结舌，是不是升得太快了一些？他现在已经是中将，再升是上将，再然后是一级上将，再然后是元帅，担任元帅后才有资格担任三长官。  
“卿不高兴么？”  
“以后能够更多的退休金，自然是高兴的……”杨嘟囔着嘴，不过退休金越多，也意味着退休之前的责任越大。  
“提督，我进来了。”敲门后，一个亚麻色头发，眼睛棕黑，眉清目秀的少年走了进来。  
“尤里安~”看到他，杨疲倦的表情突然变得生动起来。卡介伦学长塞给自己的被监护人与当年向杨请教兵法的莱因哈特差不多大，在杨看来，他比当时的莱因哈特好打理多了，不，不……严格来说，自己才是被打理的那个。  
莱因哈特不悦地看着比自己小几岁的孩子，他与尤里安接触不多，但这个乖巧的孩子总让他有种说不出的危机感，何况他还与杨生活在一起，是他名义上的“儿子”。  
“提督，欢迎您回来。”尤里安小小的脸上绽放出欣喜的笑容。  
这更让莱因哈特不爽了，什么呀，这里是朕的皇宫，别说得像自己家一样，其实坐拥银河的少年皇帝有时候小心眼儿得不得了。  
“这是您喜欢的红茶。”尤里安除了继承已过世父亲的良好品质之外，也熟练掌握了泡茶的功夫。  
“啊，红茶。”杨的眼睛亮了，这几天在立典拉德的别馆里，喝着有伤体之虞的水，倒足胃口。  
“还有这是您喜欢的爱尔兰炖肉，我自己做的哦。”尤里安明明个子才刚刚比厨房的灶台高出一点点，却光看宫廷御厨怎么做菜，就有这番手艺。  
“唉！这就是监护人吗？我真是太丢脸了……”杨不好意思地笑笑。  
在某种诡异的气氛中，杨稍稍又吃了一些东西，最近他经常黑白颠倒地过日子，回到这里看到尤里安后才忽觉轻松，似乎有了“家”的温馨感觉。  
“明天朕还有重要会议，先走了。”莱因哈特知道和一个10岁的孩子争风吃醋未免有些没品，可又不愿意某些令自己不悦的场景，找了个借口早早走了。  
“提督，刚才他的眼睛红红的。”聪灵的孩子道。  
“大概是这几天熬夜的关系。”杨并没有察觉到肩膀的衣服上点点的湿迹。  
即使是即将亲政的莱因哈特，也无法做到一手遮天，无往而不利。次日的会议上，他提出要晋升杨威利为军务尚书，却在朝野上遭到了一致反对，那些门阀贵族对于平民出身的商人之后给予极大的偏见，黑发黑眸的形象也与他们对于贵族金发碧眼的定式思维差距甚远。对于这些养尊处优的大贵族来说，运筹帷幄、决胜千里的才能，还不如今晚的舞会以及贵族的骄傲来得重要。对于年纪轻轻、战无不胜的年轻人，他们打从心眼儿里，觉得他不配，单一地将他的胜利概括为运气好，他们根本不敢承认这个看似碌碌无为的青年身上的天赋。  
不过对杨本身来说，他们的同意或反对并没有太大意义，现在的他觉得能够立刻退役才是最大的希望，当然，如果能够拿三长官的退休金退役的话，他倒也是非常欢迎的……  
还有没几天天，亲政大典就将开始，帝国的决策中枢，在新无忧宫召开机密会议。  
这场决定今后帝国走向的会议，除了即将正式登位的16岁皇帝，只有帝国各中枢部门的负责人等寥寥十几人，右侧为文官行列，第一位是帝国宰相兼国务尚书立典拉德侯爵，之后依次为财务尚书凯尔拉赫、内务尚书菲尔格尔、司法尚书伦普、科学尚书威尔赫密、宫内尚书诺伊格伦、内阁书记官齐鲁玛杰克；左侧系武官序列，第一位原本是军务尚书艾伦博克元帅，但他近期被检举徇私枉法、贪污受贿、滥用职权，经查属实，已被送上军事法庭，故而该座位现在留空，其次是帝国军统帅本部总长斯坦赫夫元帅、幕僚总长克拉杰元帅、宇宙舰队司令官米克贝尔加元帅。

92  
“杨威利是我的学生。”说话的是宇宙舰队司令官米克贝尔加元帅，这位杰出的军事统帅出身显赫的军人贵族世家，多次指挥过影响巨大的星域会战、要塞攻略战，在帝国军中威望颇高，受到众将领的高度尊敬。他之前是奥丁军事学院的常务副院长，在那时已经是个很难应付的人，“从军官学校开始，他就是一个不求上进的家伙。”众人发出一阵讥讽的笑声，米克贝尔加却接着说下去，“不过奥丁大神赋予了他惊人的用兵天赋，全宇宙能与其匹敌的，大概也只有皇帝陛下了。”他的话是对杨最高的褒奖，“他性格温和，但用兵技巧锋利无比，排兵布阵更是出神入化，我对他也相当佩服。”他直言不讳的表示赞成该项任命，让一个年龄比自己小一半还多的年轻平民与自己平级。  
【米克贝尔加元帅，不知大家记得否，高登巴姆皇朝的宇宙舰队总司令，对莱因哈特的军事才能予以肯定，受到莱集团的尊敬，性格部分参考同盟元帅席特列，即杨军校时期的校长。】  
“这是杨威利历年的战绩，虽然不能保证全胜，但绝无一场败绩。”莱因哈特抛出了军衔不过上校的奥贝斯坦之前整理的材料，身为皇帝居然愿意屈尊与校级军官直接交谈，在不拘一格降人才方面，他已远远超过在座任何人。  
文官行列大部分人反对皇帝的人事任命，武官行列却恰恰相反。  
“他出身太低微了！”  
“他不过是运气好罢了！”  
“一个平民任军务尚书，占据“三长官”之一，太不合理了。”  
军务尚书、统帅本部总长、宇宙舰队司令长官，被称为帝国军“三长官”，是帝国最尊贵的军官。  
“朕已经晋封杨为伯爵了！”莱因哈特强调。  
“但他还是平民出身！”脑子里都是奶油的大贵族们七嘴八舌地表示反对让一个没有任何贵族血统的人任其中之一，他们无法忍受一个出身微寒的家伙爬得比自己还要高。  
“宰相大人怎么看？”反对该项人事任命的财务尚书凯尔拉赫问道。  
“我倒是不反对晋升杨威利为三长官。”在众人将目光投向一人之下万人之上的立典拉德时，老宰相却给出了令所有人，包括莱因哈特在内都惊讶的回答，“陛下宠信杨威利，是众所周知的事，陛下即将亲政，如果他的第一个人事任命，我们不如陛下的愿，他一定会不高兴的。虽然杨威利出身卑贱，不过身为臣子，我们也只能忍耐。”即使表示赞成，他的话语中也满是讥谑，“但我也对杨威利军事才能表示质疑。”  
老狐狸，莱因哈特心想，杨的军事天赋，看不出来的是那些大脑里只有贵族骄傲和血统观念的无能贵族，经历政坛起伏的立典拉德不知道杨的能力才有鬼，他这么说，不过是迂回策略罢了。  
“宇宙海盗一直困扰我神圣帝国多年，近期徘徊在参宿四星的海盗尤为活跃，如果杨威利能够歼灭海盗组织，我们便同意他任军务尚书。”他用的是“我们”，显然把自己和那些反对杨威利的朝臣，当作一个团体了。  
宇宙海盗自人类脱离地球以来便存在，特殊时代的产物现在已经成为历史的疮疤，他们经常运用私人掠夺船战术，或者说海盗本身便是这种战术下所产生的畸形儿。其中当然不乏讴歌自由的侠盗，而他们与捉拿海盗的政府军之间的猫捉老鼠，也常是立体电视电影的题材。只是，这毕竟为数很少，大部份的海盗是以谋取非法利益的犯罪集团，道德沦丧，腐化堕落。对星球的住民们而言，他们就像瘟神一般可怕。在海盗出没的边境航路上，太空船寥寥无几，不但物资补给困难，就连到手的物资价格也一涨千里。因为，除了原本的经费外，还得加上一笔安全保障费用。而且宇宙海盗并非一个固定的团体，任何一个政治上的纰漏都会催生一批宇宙海盗，他们神出鬼没，在整个银河内游荡，时而在帝国境内逍遥，时而又逃到同盟境内，要讨伐谈何容易，自人类迈向宇宙开始也就成功剿灭过两次，上一次还是在几百年前，银河帝国建国之初。  
“我附议”  
“我也同意”  
“附议”  
那些立典拉德派的人纷纷窃笑着表示同意。  
政治是妥协的艺术，莱因哈特答应立典拉德的条件，会议也就在还算融洽的气氛中结束了。

 

93  
然而令所有人意想不到的是，汇聚了帝国诸多权力者目光，即将出征剿灭宇宙海盗并出席隆重亲政大典的杨威利，竟然在接连打了几个喷嚏后，病倒在床上，病因是身体太过劳累，病名是无法根治的绝症——感冒。和莱因哈特一起回到新无忧宫之后不久，他就躺在床上高烧不退，一病不起了，每日除了吃和睡几乎不做其他，仿佛要把两个月里没有得到的休息抵扣回来。  
杨的身体虽然不说壮得和牛似的，但也很少感冒，平时有个头疼脑热喝点白兰地裹条毯子发个汗睡一觉就好了，像这样两个月感冒两次还是头一遭，而且似乎靠白兰地加毛毯的土办法已经无法治愈，每天鼻塞流涕，像霜打的稻子般恹恹的。在连癌症都能克服的时代，感冒这个全银河民众都会传染的疾病却仍然无法立刻见效，无论使用多么昂贵的抗生素、维他命，感冒恢复的周期还是和地球时代一样，如果像杨这样的重感冒，时间还得更长。  
尤里安此时正好在放暑假，便在一旁服侍着。“提督，我来给你做点热果汁吧！在酒里掺点蜂蜜和柠檬，再加入沸水，对付感冒最有用了。”   
“不要加蜂蜜、柠檬和热水，好吗？”  
“不行！”  
“没有什么差别啊！”  
“那不如不要酒算了，反正也没用！”  
尤里安气势上就压倒杨一大截，毫不费力地应战，此时的杨无论精神还是肉体，都处于当机状态，欲辩无力，也就不再开口，倒头就睡。  
尤里安体贴地为杨盖上被子。  
亚麻色头发的孩子在学校里被称为“百合少年”，与他单纯干净的样子很是相符，只是他骨子里的军人气质，很少被他人发现。  
一觉睡到下午，杨好不容易醒了，精神也比之前好了一些，他裹着毛毯坐在床沿上，很满足似的喝着尤里安刚煮的热果汁。  
注视着黑发的年轻提督，半晌之后，亚麻色头发的少年下定决心似的开口说道：“提督……”  
“嗯？”  
“我想……进奥丁军事学院。”这是杨曾经就读的军校。  
“……你还不到15岁呢。”  
“奥丁军事学院有附属的幼年军官学校，我已经查过了。”  
“为什么要读军校呢？”这个问题杨与尤里安初次见面时他就想问，卡介伦塞给自己的被监护人，聪明伶俐，无论从事任何一种工作都会干得很好，之前他说想读军校因为学费免费，现在有他在，尤里安完全不用为学费发愁。  
“因为我想成为军人！”  
“……”  
“你可以答应我吗？如果，无论如何都不行的话……我就放弃……”  
“你想清楚了？真的想当军人？”  
“对！我想做维护自由和平等的军人！”  
“你刚说可以放弃……放弃之后，你打算上普通学校吗？”  
“不知道……不过，到那时，提督您就会为我安排了。”  
杨两手搓弄着还剩一半热饮的杯子。“你这小子打从一开始，就没有考虑过我会拒绝的情况吧？”  
“才不是呢！”  
“不要小看15年的时间差距呀！这一点我可早就看穿了。”  
杨一副了不起的样子煞有介事地说道，可是毕竟身上还穿着睡衣，所以想装得严肃一点也不行。

 

94  
“……对不起。”小小的脑袋有些垂下来。  
“没办法啊！看看你那种表情，我能再反对吗？算了！希望你不会成为让人伤脑筋的军人，就随你的意思去做吧！”  
少年暗褐色的眼睛，闪耀着灿烂的光芒。“谢谢！谢谢你，提督！”  
“……真是奇怪啊，怎么都想当军人呢！”杨不由得一阵苦笑，当年看到和尤里安差不多大的莱因哈特冲到军校里来信誓旦旦地说要学兵法，就够让他惊讶了，没想到现在又来了个这样的孩子。他曾经对莱因哈特说过，无论是宗教、法律，都禁止杀人，抢夺，欺骗，军队犯过上述种种行为却无罪，完全只因为遵照国家的命令行事而已。军队对国家而言，无疑是有组织的、最大的暴力集团，杨不希望莱因哈特或尤里安成为军权力的痴迷者。  
“我很想成为像提督这样的军人，至少，这是我努力的方向！”  
“噢！这下子就麻烦了……你应该早就知道我想成为一个历史学家。”杨坚信历史学家的笔胜过军人的剑，然而在这个真理荡然无存的人类社会中，会支持这种信念的人可说是少之又少的例外。他希望用笔把历史记录下来，控告几百年前的独裁者，甚至几千年前的暴君。剑不能让历史倒流，但笔却可以。  
“可是历史学家，只能确认过去而已。”难以想象这句话出自一个少年之口。  
“不，历史更是文明延续至今日的证明，现在的文明是由过去的历史所累积出来的，懂吗？”“懂了！”  
“……所以，我想成为历史学家，但是，刚开始时走错一步，便落到今天的下场啊！”  
是叹息，是无奈，也是埋怨。  
“不过，若是没有人创造历史，那么写历史的人也没有存在价值了。”少年说道。  
杨苦笑，看来无论如何都无法改变他从军的信念了。  
就在杨与尤里安进行这段对话时，莱因哈特•冯•罗严克拉姆的亲政大典已经开始了。  
这场无时不刻在炫耀权力、财力、武力的亲政大典非常隆重，邀请了各个星系的领主，其中也包括经常宣称独立的那些藩主，照奥贝斯坦的意思，制造一场事故将他们全灭了也未尝不可，但莱因哈特并不同意，并非出于道德考量，只是他觉得，光靠阴谋不能推动历史。阴谋随时可以策动，但并不是随时都可以成功的。况且狡诈的奥贝斯坦的建议虽然好，可那些领主也不是省油的灯，又怎么会乖乖伸出脖子让年轻的皇帝砍？  
亲政大典的仪式冗长而沉闷，莱因哈特看着左侧的帝国宰相兼国务尚书立典拉德，总有一天他的位置会被齐格飞•冯•吉尔菲艾斯代替，而有帝国军三长官之称的军务尚书、统帅本部总长、宇宙舰队司令长官会由杨威利一人同时兼任，莱因哈特在亲政前早已下定决心。  
集全宇宙奢华富贵之顶尖的罗严克拉姆皇朝第14任皇帝终于得到他向往已久的权力了。然而，他所期盼的那三个人，却一个都没有出席。想到昏迷不醒的吉尔菲艾斯，发高烧的杨，以及暗暗垂泪的姐姐，坚强的少年皇帝心里不由微酸。

95  
和忙碌的典礼现场不同，欧费茵宫一片宁静，在超负荷运转了2个月后，某人的懒病又开始发作，他那目前在皇帝幕僚中被不断称颂的大脑，现在正处于停机状态。每天过着“吃——睡”的猪式生活，过着资薪小偷的日子。  
“提督！请快起来！”  
“尤里安……让我再睡5分钟，不，4分30秒就好……”杨感觉上好像自己还未醒来毫无知觉一般。他已连续休息了好几天，但却觉得自己似乎还在堆在公文地狱里不得翻身一样劳累。  
过了10分钟后，尤里安再次唤道，“起床了，杨提督。”  
“拜托……尤里安，2分30秒，2分钟也行……”  
“提督，有客人来了。”  
“病了……不舒服……起不来……”他的确得了重感冒，因此肆无忌惮地让懒惰的因子在身上每一个角落繁衍滋长，他继续裹紧被子，“那么早就来的客人，是给人添麻烦的吧。”  
“提督，现在已经是中午了，而且是皇帝陛下来访啊。”  
“啊……？”用还在睡眠状态的脑袋思考了一下，杨终于以极缓慢的速度明白发生了什么。  
尤里安一使劲儿，昂贵而保暖的丝薄床单被拉起来，露出床中央团成椭圆状的帝国上将。  
“杨提督……”早已等在旁的副官迪斯只能一边嘴角抽搐，一边感叹自己像催稿人一样的可悲生活，而他身边站着的，似是有些忍俊不禁的帝国第一人。  
杨终于睁大眼睛，尴尬地看着莱因哈特：“典礼已经结束了？”   
“很顺利，一结束朕就过来了。”莱因哈特看向他的苍冰色眸子中闪着兴奋，大权在握，睥睨天下，纵横捭阖，都在他掌握之中。  
相比之下，杨的黑色眸子很沉静，如同一汪湖水，他微笑着向他道贺，他知道为了今天，这个年少的皇帝付出了多少旁人永远难以想象的努力和艰辛。  
“你不知道，今天立典拉德把国玺交给我的时候，脸色有多难看！就像刷了白水一样。”莱因哈特从继承帝位起，就一直受制于帝国宰相，接过掌握全国诏书权的国玺后，他才真正有了扬眉吐气的感觉，连脊背也挺得更直了，兴奋之情溢于言表。他详细地把立典拉德派的门阀贵族在典礼上的表情添油加醋地向杨描述，刚刚完成一件人生大事的16岁少年皇帝难得露出了符合他年龄的笑容和欢乐，尽管这在普通少年看来颇简单的情绪里，夹杂了很多并不简单的东西。  
杨静静地听他一个人眉飞色舞地说着，即使没有去亲政典礼，他也知道这个偶尔孩子气的少年会是全场最最瞩目的亮点，整个典礼，不，整个银河都是他的舞台，而从对方的描述来看，似乎比预想之中的更为顺利，尽管他并不喜欢政治，可他打从心里为莱因哈特感到高兴。好像还是有些冷，“啾嚏！啾嚏！啾嚏！”杨又拉紧了被子，他性格如同一只懒猫，打喷嚏的动作也像一只猫儿。  
“感冒还很严重吗？”刚才还对杨滔滔不绝的莱因哈特抚上杨的额头。  
因为高烧，杨的眼睛水汪汪的，声音也有些沙哑。“还行，再睡一觉就好。”  
“那你先睡一会儿，等你醒来朕再和你说。”莱因哈特随意地拉了一把椅子，在杨的床边坐好。  
他本是真情流露，毫不做作，这么一来，杨再怎么困也睡不着了。  
机灵的尤里安用手肘蹭了蹭迪斯，后者连忙递上材料，“关于海盗的事，陛下已经有详细文书批下来了。”然后就拉着尤里安借故告退。  
杨抓抓他黑色的脑袋，内心些微抱怨，看在他还病得像个瘟鸡一样的份儿上，就不能给他放个长假么。  
“要我去剿灭海盗？”  
莱因哈特点点头，“3个月后出发。”  
“海盗属于治安问题，应该让警察去，干嘛交给我啊。”杨略有不满地说，他从未以享受特权为傲，但全银河敢用抱怨的语气对莱因哈特说话的，也就只有他了。  
“如果成功，卿就将升任军务尚书。”  
“三长官么……”这件事莱因哈特之前和他提过，本就知道这孩子言出必行，不过没想到当中还有一番周折，多半这与立典拉德脱不了关系。  
“卿似乎不太高兴？”  
“该怎么说呢……”杨抓抓脑袋，“如果能立刻去退役……”  
“别说了！”莱因哈特捂住他微启的嘴唇。  
杨呆了呆，随后露出了一个无奈的笑容。最近不知道怎么了，他总觉得莱因哈特似乎越来越依赖他，会更加频繁地帮他抹去肩头的碎发，更多有意无意的肢体接触。杨不可避免地将之与吉尔菲艾斯的重伤以及安妮罗洁无意间的疏远联系在一起，越发心疼这个几乎失去一切的孩子，他本是性格柔软之人，对一些明显的肢体上的僭越，也一退再退。  
后世的历史学家曾有一种观点认为：若没有吉尔菲艾斯重伤，杨威利已经递交了辞职信，并过上退役的生活，若单纯从两者的政治、军事能力来说，这种观点有其正确的部分，但若从罗严克拉姆皇帝的感情羁绊来说，这个判断大错特错，仅从皇帝会不会批准这一点，几乎是个百分之百的否定命题了。

 

96  
三个月后，杨威利奉命率军剿灭海盗。  
他前往的干达尔恒星系是被喻为“宇宙海盗的大马路”的危险地带，百年来这里几乎属于中央的“三不管”地带，几乎可以说是银河帝国权力无法触及的“政治黑洞”。之前莱因哈特与杨在商讨宇宙海盗时，两人均认为需要在该星系第二行星乌鲁瓦希修筑军事据点，一方面为了解决宇宙海盗这个毒瘤，另一方面，在这里修建军事根据地有利于在今后对同盟战争的建立补给线。这也是莱因哈特一口答应立典拉德条件的原因之一，三长官的职位早晚是杨的，暂时借给那些老将也无妨，就算杨无功而返也并不妨碍这决定。不过，从某种意义上说，他并未充分考虑过，万一杨出征失败这种情况。  
坐在旗舰休伯利安的司令室里，杨餍足地闭上了眼睛，终于暂时离开奥丁了。  
至今为止，他在陆地上的时间，远远少于在宇宙中的时间，再次来到宇宙战舰里，他觉得用“回来”似乎更加适合自己。杨孩子气地抵触与帝国高官们的近距离接触，似乎只有离开虚伪的朝野，才能做回真正的自己，若不是帝国皇帝坚定地信任自己，他会成为军部的少数派。事实上如果一定要做“三长官”之一的话，他宁可担任宇宙舰队总司令，在银河里遨游。  
“哎……人生啊……无论是自己的……还是他人的……”  
“阁下在感叹什么呢？”卡介伦问道，他刻意强调“阁下”这称呼，似是有些反讽的意味。亚历克斯•卡介伦，现任统合作战本部的参谋官，对杨来说，是使他抬不起头来的学长之一。以才干来说，可说是属于秀才官僚的类型，他尤其嗜好把退役挂在嘴边的学弟当调侃话题，比如现在。  
“别开玩笑了，学长。”杨习惯性地抓了抓脑袋，“并不是我想这样的。”  
“要是被那些削尖脑袋都要升官的无能军官们听到，可能又会被嫉恨哦。”同行的达斯提•亚典波罗道，他是杨的学弟，在学业成绩方面，属优秀生之流，但精神构成要素似乎以叛逆性的成份较多，以身为军人的才能而言，综合指数凌驾在杨或卡介伦之上。从杨还在军校时起，亚典波罗很奇怪地就和杨的精神波长很配合，期间和他搭档进行模似战，留下全胜记录。  
以上两人在奥丁军事学院就学时就被认为会成为帝国军的后起之秀，只要运气不太糟，未来仕途大可顺顺当当地晋升，同时期的杨根本就不能比，若他们是贵族，要当上将官并不为过，可按惯例，平民出生的他们最多只能成为上校，这让一些正直的贵族们惋惜，而一直被定义为“第一批死在战场上”的杨，因为一些超出理论之外的历史偶发事故，现在官拜上将，不断遭到嫉恨，乃至他所有的功勋，都被理解为“运气好”或者“配备了优良的装备”甚至是“陛下的厚爱”，杨又懒得与一些虚伪之士奴颜奉承或做违心之事，因而越来越被旧贵族们所敌视。  
“不是已经被嫉恨了么”杨苦笑。  
“我很意外，你会为那个金发的小子卖命。”同样对皇权感冒的卡介伦话锋犀利地一转。  
“那个孩子”杨提到莱因哈特时，表情既迷茫又宠溺，“是一个同时兼具长远广阔的眼界、丰富的构思、以及对前后方的优越组织能力的战略家，最重要的是，虽然他是个特权阶级，却并不以特权为荣，他内心厌恶门阀贵族的支配体制，希望废除旧的社会制度。”  
“哇塞，学长居然对他评价那么高。”亚典波罗道，“不过作为特权阶级中最特别的，他为什么要打破这种特权呢？这实在非常不可信呐，学长可不要被他骗了呢。”  
“因为小时候，还孤立无助的时候，也曾被那些特权阶级摆布吧。”杨耸耸肩，“不奢望他能够走下皇位的圣坛，但若能消除阶级的不平衡，以及财富的极端不均衡，改革，乃至废除旧制度，那也是不错的追求。”  
事实上，从杨威利本心来说，对莱因哈特的态度处于一种微妙的矛盾中。小时候跟随父亲在宇宙空间中穿梭，与各式各样的商人打交道，一直浸淫在相对自由开放的环境中，对皇权一贯没有太大的好感，如果能够逃到自由行星同盟，未尝不是一件好事。当遇到想要改变腐朽帝国的莱因哈特时，他心中升起了一丝不切实际的梦想。然而梦想终究只是梦想，杨在感慨莱因哈特成长的同时，也越来越感觉到梦想的不切实际。  
莱因哈特具有一位领袖所需要的一切特质，外表英俊洗练，年轻而富有朝气，意志坚定不畏艰难，勤勉且具有领导力，管理能力出色，用人惟才心胸宽广，等等……然而，这只是现在。谁能保证将来由一个人统领的帝国，不发生历史的断层呢？地球上的亚历山大大帝、汉武大帝，到银河帝国第一任皇帝，他们年轻时的突然死亡会导致权力的真空，引发当世一系列不稳定以及斗争，而年老之后的昏聩和无能，更可能让国家走上万劫不复的衰亡。更别提年轻人都容易犯的错误，如刚愎自用，屠杀功臣了。  
相比之下，由民主选出的领袖不一定是最好的，但一定不是最差的。即使是战争中功勋卓著的人，比如大英帝国的温斯顿•丘吉尔，在其执政理念与当时国民希望发展经济的要求不同时，照样惨败。  
莱因哈特有能力将国家治理得国泰民安，这点毋庸置疑，然而扶持一个独裁者不亚于饮鸩止渴，谁又知道将来这种模式不会成为下一个毒瘤呢？  
目前为止莱因哈特绝对是正数，而那些令人不齿的帝国大贵族们简直负地离谱，但是难保莱因哈特或者他的后人不会是负数，不过杨在自己能选择的时候，先选目前的正数吧。

 

97  
“对面的同盟，奉行民主和自由哦。”卡介伦微眯着眼睛。  
“你是想煽动学长吗？”亚典波罗的样子似乎跃跃欲试。  
卡介伦坏笑道，“如果能消除不公正，尊重个人选择的自由，未尝不是种选择。”  
“我看过自由行星同盟的资料，佩服亚雷•海尼森的建国理念，但现在他的理想被贬损、被玷污，民主政治已经渐渐堕落成了愚民政治啊……”他所能看到的材料，对一般人来说是一辈子都难以接触到的“禁书”。  
“帝国也好不了多少，故意派这些老弱病残和新兵剿灭海盗，多半又是立典拉德从中作梗吧，小皇帝也有只好牺牲杨，换取其他政治方面的好处了。”卡介伦说话时就是喜欢用这种讽刺的语气。  
“显然，地位愈高的人，想法愈复杂。”  
“这是毫无疑问的。”亚典波罗点头，“若学长这一仗得胜后，会晋升一级上将吗？”  
卡介伦故作惊讶，“你难道不知道，如果这次成功剿灭宇宙海盗，杨就会升任军务尚书么？”  
“那又怎么样，不过是继续被那个小皇帝压榨而已。”从军校起就有“问题人物”潜质的亚典波罗不满地道。  
杨所率领的舰队，绝大多数指挥官都出身平民，并非对贵族出身的军官有偏见，只是根据“物以类聚、人以群分”的社会心理发展规律，一些与他波长相合的奇怪家伙，自然而然汇聚到他身边，故而在帝国军中，杨的舰队极少发生贵族军官欺凌平民士兵的事件。然而若以麾下每个军人的综合素质来说，绝算不上一流。  
“说起来，我就想问，学长，为什么一直在摸脸颊呢？”亚典波罗好奇地问。  
杨的脸突然腾地红了。  
“诶诶？有问题！卡介伦学长！”八卦的分舰队司令官道。  
唯恐天下不论嗜好调笑杨的卡介伦摸着下巴，“难道是被美女亲了一口？”  
“没！没有！”杨结结巴巴地否认，这下更显得欲盖弥彰了。  
“到底什么情况？谁吻了学长？我都没亲过学长呢。”内心带着叛逆因子的青年吃味地道。  
“难道是安妮罗洁公主？”卡介伦意味深长地看着杨，怎么看他军裤下都藏着一条黑色的尖尖尾巴。  
“才没！”杨坚决否认。  
“我真不知道，除了安妮罗洁公主，还有哪个雌性动物还能接近杨上将。” 击坠王奥利比•波布兰毫不掩饰他随性的语调。  
几个妨碍银河帝国历史进程的家伙一遍揶揄着他们的司令官，一遍将杨身边所有的女性都排除出外。  
“到底是谁吻了杨呢……”  
“杨提督……”可怜的迪斯衰弱的神经一跳一跳，“我们该讨论作战方案了。”  
杨抓了抓鸟窝一般的乱发，“是哦，好歹我还领着帝国的薪水。”  
于是亚典波罗开始汇报完并不乐观的训练情况。这次出征，以新兵为多，比起剿灭海盗，如何训练好这支平民为主的舰队也是杨的任务之一，然而懒惰的司令官将这项重要的训练任务交给了自己的学弟亚典波罗。  
以身为杨提督的副官来说，迪斯认真又正经，工作能力也非常强，是个没有一点儿“风趣”因子的家伙，但在为人方面绝对正直，故而他们三个叛逆分子，敢于在迪斯面前大谈“反动”言论。在他不断的催促下，杨将已经想好的作战计划向幕僚们详细道明。  
此次行动最大的目标是蔷薇海盗，该团体自称“蔷薇骑士”，是横行全银河的宇宙海盗，不仅银河帝国，连自由行星同盟都对这群武装力量头痛不已。根据资料，这伙在全银河神出鬼没的宇宙海盗，现正出没在立典亥姆星域。立典亥姆星域在由莱因哈特收复的2个月期间，政治、经济还未完全复苏，因此这里也成为海盗们的温床。  
干达尔恒星系第二行星乌鲁瓦希有着100万左右的人口以及广大未开发的土地和丰富的水资源，由于离首都奥丁较为偏远，中央控制力相当弱，无数小商人、情报贩子在这里聚集，是海盗们交流物资、信息的中枢站，可以说扮演着“海盗后勤”的角色。  
杨一贯认为后勤补给线是用兵的关键，无论海盗如何神出鬼没，他们也需要采购补充物资，如果控制作为海盗补给站的乌鲁瓦希，并在此地建立军事根据地，以此为中央军的次级补给点，同时遏住敌方的后勤补给线，接下来的军事行动就将处于优势地位。除了分舰队司令官亚典波罗、后勤总长卡介伦外，副司令官费雪、参谋长姆莱也表示赞同该计划。

 

98  
杨简要讲述了作战方略后，落荒而逃似的回到司令官的办公室里，杨很擅长逃跑，只是自用两条腿逃跑还是第一次，引起将官门八卦的主角，思绪回到前一天。  
事实上，接到皇帝的命令后，懒散得大脑中已经杂草丛生的杨才带了小半支舰队向立典亥姆星域出发，由于出发匆忙，再加上编制不完全，这半支舰队的装备并不如莱因哈特出征时精良，这完全要“归功于”控制了帝国三长官之二的立典拉德公爵，他以一副反战者的面孔大声疾呼帝国士兵生命的珍贵，仿佛极力支持镇压与他对立的布朗胥百克和立典亥姆的不是他。  
那天和往常一样，他与莱因哈特在书房里讨论国事。吉尔菲艾斯自不必说，可以随意出入皇帝的书房，宰相立典拉德等人仍以进入皇帝书房为荣，但不知何时起，杨也可以像吉尔菲艾斯那样，自由穿梭于金发皇帝的书房和办公室了。当然对于这份殊荣，杨并没有觉得有值得骄傲的地方。  
杨坐在昂贵的皮质沙发上，莱因哈特也坐在身侧，两人相距不到五十公分，对于这样亲密的距离，两人早已习惯。  
杨说道，“干达尔恒星系第二行星乌鲁瓦希的军事据点修建已经在加紧进行中，目前最大的海盗团体是蔷薇海盗，首领绰号叫‘黑色准男爵’，他对部下采取军事化管理，采用古老的海盗十诫，呐，真是洋溢着原始的民主主义呢。”杨轻笑道。  
莱因哈特仔细听着，在听到“民主”二字时，依然无甚反应。  
杨接着介绍他的作战思维。这些宇宙海盗进了宇宙才为盗，上了陆地就为民，身份隐秘，不易确认，蔷薇海盗亦是如此，而且他们一贯奉行“盗亦有道”的准则，很讲究规矩，专抢为富不仁的帝国大贵族和自由行星同盟的奸商，或走私货船，并不骚扰普通民用船。对于这种“义盗”，自然得与那些烧杀抢掠、无恶不作的宇宙海盗们区别对待。  
杨滔滔不绝地讲述他的剿匪计划，莱因哈特也津津有味地听着。  
其实帝国、同盟、费沙三者唯一相同的立场就是剿灭宇宙海盗，保护商船。然而多次联合行动都以失败告终。海盗们不断在边境处流窜，到了帝国境内说帝国语，到了同盟又说同盟语，如果被发现，他们窜上船舰逃得飞快，对地理位置熟悉得就像自己家一样，尤其像蔷薇海盗这样半职业化又具有极高军事素养的海盗，要捣毁他们简直难上加难。在与宇宙海盗的斗争中，帝国花费了巨大的人力物力财力，依然竹篮打水一场空。  
“我认为，此次打击海盗的核心在于控制他们的后方。因为海盗们劫了商船，最终还是要到陆地上进行交易，为了快速出货，他们的货物售价一般较便宜，不少商家其实暗中都与他们有所往来，同时他们自己也需要补充后勤物资，所以从这些商家处着手，顺藤摸瓜，自然效率高许多。”  
莱因哈特深深地看着杨，听着听着，他仿佛入迷了一般。他好像越来越沉迷于这个黑发黑眸的导师，那温润如水的气质，和无争的气场，却有一颗连恒星都黯然失色的智慧。  
他沉迷地看着杨的侧脸，薄薄的嘴唇正在讲述复杂的剿匪实施步骤，黑色的眸子沉着又温和，白皙的脸颊就在靠自己不到三十公分的地方。  
“只是想要了解这些商家，自然得深入敌后了……”  
杨继续讲述着，却发现自己被人轻捏住了下巴，随后眼前金光灿灿般一闪，额头温热了一下，接着是左脸，然后是右脸。  
等到三秒钟后，杨才反应过来，额头和双颊被吻了。  
呆若木鸡的黑发上将梦游般擦了擦自己的脸，“陛……下……”  
莱因哈特冲动之下吻了杨，自己也有些不好意思，薄脸皮的少年皇帝霍一下站起来，“朕这是对你表示感谢，小时候和姐姐也经常这样。”  
听莱因哈特的意思，是把自己当成哥哥了？  
杨的个性其实很随和，如果不认真告诉他自己的想法，他会默默包容掉所有不合宜的玩笑，就像现在，既然连始作俑者都说是表达谢意了，本人自然不会多放在心上。  
但是那张俊美异常的脸放大摆在自己面前，额头还被亲了一下，还是让人心跳加速不少呢，杨一边又自顾自地脸红，一边内心泛起微甜的温馨，被一个小自己9岁的少年依赖认可的感觉，真好。

 

99  
乌鲁瓦希的军事设备建设正在紧锣密鼓地进行中，按照杨的要求，卡介伦已经悄悄派人将这个星球重要的大商贾都排摸了一遍，结果自然不容乐观，他敢打包票，这里的商人，凡是出入过宇宙港口的，多少和宇宙海盗有点来往，或交保护费，或交易商品。  
杨和卡介伦穿着便服，在街上的小酒馆里消磨时间。  
“我真不明白，为什么要到这里来？乌鲁瓦希可是双方力量渗透地带，现在可是很危险呢！”略显啰嗦的后勤总指挥卡介伦喝了口红酒，将心中的疑问吐出来。  
“呵呵，卡介伦学长。”杨狡黠地笑了笑，“既然你认为中间地带很危险，对方也会那么想，而且现在在建设军事基地，他们也会忌惮三分。”  
“说实话，你对这次剿灭海盗行动有什么看法？那可是蔷薇海盗啊，那些人号称‘同等兵力下，蔷薇骑士必胜’，何况你现在才带的都是新兵！我才刚为小尤里安找了个监护人，可不想回头又要替他找一个，真是……增加我的工作负担嘛！”  
“总之，先把他们的补给切断吧。”杨简单地解释。  
“抓到处流窜的海盗，那‘疾风之狼’才更有用吧？”卡介伦也差点儿想抓抓脑袋，后来觉得不对劲儿，才捋头发的姿势，缓慢地将手放下来。  
“帝国和同盟都想剿灭蔷薇海盗，他们之所以跑到帝国来，是因为这里有空隙。”杨狡黠地笑笑，“而且，如果把这支强大的军事力量编入我军，岂不大有裨益？”  
“你想诏安？”  
坐在他面前的杨，笑而不答。  
卡介伦放下手中的酒杯，不禁用手指敲了敲桌面，以相当感兴趣的眼神看着这个已经比自己军衔高的学弟，“你真是贪心不足蛇吞象。”   
坐在小酒馆外面的露天藤椅上看着大街上熙熙攘攘人来人往，杨享受很久没有的平静，和莱因哈特重逢后，就一直在权力斗争的旋涡中挣扎，当离开奥丁后，他才有回归的感觉。说起来，从以前到现在，每次和莱因哈特在一起，总是有无尽的麻烦。  
突然，听到一阵不寻常的叫声，卡介伦警觉地巡视着大厅四周，寻找叫声传出的方向，很快地，他的视线锁住某个角落。  
那是令人作呕的一幕，两个帝国军人压着一个女人。她不断地尖叫、抵抗，而他们则是嘻笑着剥去她身上的衣物，这样的光景在前线早已是司空见惯，不值得大惊小怪。  
那些被派到前线，为一场胜负难料的战争，长期处于战斗状态的士兵来说，他们的精神早已被腐蚀殆尽了。骑在女人身上的士兵，脸上看不出一丝一毫的理性。就连发情期的禽兽看到他们这种疯狂无度、毫不节制的兽欲，恐怕也会觉得羞愧吧。  
看来亚典波罗抱怨新兵难带真不是在偷懒，卡介伦喝住他们，“停下！”  
转过身来的军人，高大壮硕，他的手腕大概和杨的大腿一样粗，在他身边的杨就像一只壮实的公牛身边的一根狗尾巴草，感觉一脚就能把杨踩扁似的。  
“你们这是目无军纪！”卡介伦大声训斥道。  
另外一个瘦个子军人不屑地嘲笑他。“巴特，别理他！”  
卡介伦说着标准的帝国语，即使身着便服，肌肉强健的他骨子里看上去还是像一个军人，而他身边的那位黑发男子则让人觉得像一个冷静的学者。  
健壮的男人脸上满是敌意和不安，就在他人神奋斗的时候，那个瘦个子军人冲上来，就想给杨一拳，他看上去要比棕发的男子好对付多了。  
这种速度、力量在军人之中并不出色，但足够把杨这个迟钝到家、体能恶差的家伙撂倒。  
第一个对他出手的，居然是帝国军人，实在是一件讽刺的事，杨认命地想，在无力违抗的暴力之前，只能无可奈何地屈服，然而预期中的拳头没有落到他身上。  
“哇~好痛~手要断掉了！”那个瘦个男人大叫起来，杨发现有一个高大威严的身影挡在他面前，尽管没有穿军装，光从背影看，就有军人之姿。

 

100  
“你们简直玷污男人的尊严！”他嚼着一口标准的奥丁发音，身上无一不散发出贵族的气质。  
“放，放手！我是上士！”  
“我是准尉！”稍有军人之相的卡介伦委屈地将自己连降N级，他知道，在双方势力渗透地带，可不是炫耀军阶的时候。  
本以为那两个男子会因为军衔的高低而退让，岂料对方毫无顾忌，瘦个士兵大吼起来，“我哥哥是立典拉德宰相的卫队长！”简而言之他根本不把卡介伦放在眼里。  
他们摆出阵势，二对二，黑发男子的战力可以忽略不计。  
那个高大威猛的男子毫不留情地朝巴特一拳挥过去，虽然巴特紧急跳开，可是还是慢了一步，巴特结结实实挨了一拳，趁他还没反应过来的时候，那男子又毫不留情地给了他一顿狂风暴雨般的拳头。  
巴特倒地不起，那男子脚踩着躺在地上的彪形大汉，昂然的战斗气势令人不寒而栗，“给我滚。”  
卡介伦正在头疼靠他和杨这个武力值接近零的人如何处理这场闹剧，却不料以意想不到的结局收关。那个男子绅士地脱下外衣，给可怜的女子披上，对方道歉后急急离开，似是不愿再留在这里。  
“军纪居然涣散到这个地步了……”杨喃喃道，上梁不正下梁歪，腐蚀的蛀虫如果不驱逐掉，整个舰队都会被蛀烂吧。  
那个救了杨一命的男子回过身走过来，两人这才看清他的容貌，深刻的轮廓充满阳刚之气，毫无半丝柔和，杨觉得莱因哈特和他相比，也失之刚毅。  
“勇敢的小男生~嘘~”他吹着口哨打趣道。  
杨苦笑：“我没有帮上什么忙。”  
“我是华尔特。”  
“你叫我阿利好了，这位是亚列克斯前辈。”和对方一样，杨也没有用全名。  
“到里面喝杯酒吧，我请客！”卡介伦邀请华尔特到小酒馆一坐。  
“最近乌鲁瓦希真是毒瘤丛生。”华尔特一口饮下一杯啤酒，“自从帝国要在这里建军事基地开始，就不断有人骚扰普通民众。”他看了一眼卡介伦，“亚列克斯准尉，你也是跟随而来的吧。不过这位是军眷么？好像也不太像。”  
大多数军眷都是女性，只是眼前这位黑发黑眸的男子离军人二字相差甚远。  
“他也是军人。”卡介伦忍住想在地上笑到打滚的冲动，如果对方知道他是剿灭蔷薇海盗的司令官，大概下巴都会吃惊得掉到地上。说起来，早上接到讯息，莱因哈特绕过立典拉德，派遣米达麦亚来这里协助，哼，这个金发小子现在倒做起好人来了。  
“学长，在想什么？”  
卡介伦整理了一下乱糟糟的心情：“呵呵，我只是在想，这次出征蔷薇海盗，什么时候能结束啊~”  
“想奥尔丹丝•米鲁伯尔了吗？”难得抓住把柄，杨当然毫不留情地反击。  
“这真像一个没有女朋友的单身男人的嫉妒啊~”在毒舌方面，做事相对圆滑的卡介伦比杨这个呆子长足一千倍。  
“是位美丽的女性吗？”华尔特喝了口酒，好笑地欣赏表情有些委屈的杨。  
“是学长的未婚妻。”  
“报告！米达麦亚提督的超光速通讯！”不知轻重的通信兵冲进来，也不看周围，对着杨敬了一个标准的军礼，大声报告道。  
华尔特一惊，脸上却是一脸平静。“你是帝国上将杨威利！”他用的完全是陈述句。  
“抱歉，我并不想瞒你。”杨无奈地耸耸肩。  
“呵，那事情可简单多了！”华尔特突然发难，一把掐住杨的脖子，并将他当作盾牌。  
事情发生得太突然，身边的人完全没有反应过来，他们甚至没有看清华尔特的动作，小酒馆里突然吵闹起来，除了他们三人和店主外，其他客人都尖叫着逃出这里。  
“让女士受惊真是不符合蔷薇骑士的作风啊！”  
从华尔特的手指上可以感觉到灼热的温度，杨却丝毫没有颤抖，他的口气平静得仿佛对被挟持的窘境毫不在意，“你是蔷薇骑士团的船长吧？华尔特•冯•先寇布”情报部已经对这个星球的商户开展地毯式调查，蔷薇海盗船长的大名和经历，也已调查清楚。  
“是的，你大意了，杨威利。”  
周围已经全民皆兵，卡介伦迅速调集了人员。乌鲁瓦希虽然局势还不稳定，但大部分还由被帝国控制，不一会儿，层层大军就包围了这里。  
“学长，真难看啊！”亚典波罗带着军队赶到，第一句话就是毒舌句。  
“……”先寇布沉默，实际上，他目前真的不确定，被他挟持的人是否是是本次剿灭海盗行动的最高司令杨威利，为什么他的部下们对他完全没有一点可以被称为所谓“尊敬”的元素？


	6. [银英][莱杨]十年（101-120，第一稿）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杨出生在帝国，与少年皇帝莱因哈特的故事。  
> 莱杨小型修罗场注意。  
> 有半肉未遂注意。

101  
杨好像并没有身为人质的自觉，“你们可以先退开，让我和先寇布谈谈吗？”  
他在说话时，先寇布掐住他脖子的手指可以感觉到他声带的震动，指尖抵在稍稍用力就能掐断的纤细脖子上，似乎因为震动产生的热度在全身蔓延开来前。  
“啊~学长真是擅长给别人添麻烦，更擅长给自己添麻烦的家伙啊~”已经褪去青春痘但又生出雀斑的年轻军人耸耸肩，一挥手，队伍整齐地退了出去。  
放开对杨的钳制，先寇布和杨重新坐到一张桌子的对面。  
先寇布穿着并不华丽却十分有格调的衣服，那套绅士装包裹着高挑匀称的躯体，深棕色的头发下有着一张让女人疯狂的脸，即使在重兵包围中，他依然显得相当冷静，左手拿着只还盛着一半红酒的酒杯慵懒地靠在椅子上。说起来，这位蔷薇海盗的罗曼史也的确在全银河都颇有影响力，和罗严塔尔有的一拼。  
“我听说过蔷薇骑士。”   
“我都不知道我们的名声能传到帝国上将的耳朵里。”  
杨泰然地看着面前外表洗练帅气的男子，“创立已有半世纪之久，由帝国流亡贵族子弟为中心所创建，一贯保持绅士风度，从不对平民出手，真是奇妙的一支海盗。船长先寇布是帝国贵族，6岁时祖父因罪被罚没家产，被迫流亡成为宇宙海盗，不过根据刚得到的最新情报，你的祖父是被诬陷的。”  
先寇布双眉一挑，“您的威名也传到了银河各地，杨泰隆的儿子，艾尔•法希尔的英雄，帝国最年轻的上将，皇帝陛下的宠儿。”  
被冠以充满荣耀的名号，杨却露出并不快乐的笑容。  
“我不喜欢流血和战争。”  
“但你很擅长，或者说，你是战争的天才。”  
“如果可以不打仗就解决问题的话，我倒希望不用兵戎相见。”  
“这可不像一个武人所说的话。”  
杨略不自然地说，“我看来，军队仅仅是工具而已，我希望自己尽量成为无害的工具就好了。”  
“相信你也知道，对银河的争端，我没有兴趣，只要我的兄弟们活得好就可以了。”  
杨摇了摇头，看似迷糊的眼睛里闪耀着光芒：“先寇布，如果只要蔷薇骑士团生活富足，大可以打劫民用宇宙船，他们的抵抗力量远比大贵族来的小吧，可你为什么要舍近求远呢？”上兵伐谋，攻心为上，杨接着道，“大部分海盗不过是与缺德腐化的政治家或企业家挂钩，以谋取非法利益的犯罪集团，但蔷薇骑士团并非如此。前不久你们刚与从费沙流窜过来的海盗打了一仗，对方吃了一记大亏，你们可不是乌合之众。”  
对于这份褒奖，先寇布受之无愧。“帝国与同盟战乱不断，无法维持基本的经济和治安秩序，如果不是慑于蔷薇骑士的威名，这块星域不知还有多少动荡。”  
在政府力量不足的时候，游走在灰色地带的蔷薇骑士们的力量，就显得尤为重要，尽管没有官方的支持，但是他们实际上已经扮演着守护社会规则的角色，坚守着小众的正义。尤其在旧贵族势力横行霸道的星域，在面对被旧贵族爪牙们欺压的底层社会时，蔷薇骑士团的存在更像一个主持正义的蒙面游侠。所以不少星域的民众对蔷薇骑士团十分尊重，有些因为战乱活不下去的人也加入他们，先寇布因此团结了一大批心甘情愿为他卖命的兄弟。  
“随着帝国政权的稳固和战乱的平息，海盗会越来越边缘化。”  
“平息战乱？”先寇布嗤笑道，“现在同盟和帝国战事一触即发，小皇帝和立典拉德宰相政见不合，您哪里看得到和平的苗头？在我看来，同盟和帝国，都已经腐化，既然无法解决国内矛盾，只能用战争这种手段转嫁到国外了。”  
“会和平的。”杨说了短短几个字。  
先寇布的目光在数秒间，仔细地在杨的脸上游移着，似乎想寻找点什么。  
杨平静地看着对方，说道，“上一代留给我们的是内忧外患的银河帝国，征战不断。事实上，我也知道，在人类历史上原本就没有永久的和平。但我希望，留下和平与稳定作为给后代的遗产，如果每一代都能够留下祖先留给自己的遗产更多地流传下去，那么大概就能保持很长时间的和平。像宇宙海盗、内战、国家之间的战争都会销声匿迹。”

 

 

102  
杨闭上了嘴，沉默了一会儿，但这时间并不长。“我家中有个14岁的男孩，我不想看到这孩子被送上战场，也不想因为自身权贵的关系，让其他孩子代替他上战场。”  
“你真是个理想主义的傻瓜！”先寇布哈哈大笑起来。  
被叫做天才不一定是令人愉快的，被叫做傻瓜一定是不愉快的，杨苦笑着拿过酒杯，以掩饰自己的尴尬。  
“杨上将，在我面前摆着三个圈，一个是罗严克拉姆皇帝、一个是立典拉德宰相，最后一个是同盟，当然我自己做老板也是个不错的选择。”  
“你可以选择一个站进去，如果选择罗严克拉姆皇帝……”  
“怎么样？”先寇布好整以暇地看着对方。  
“那么我就是站在你这边的了。”杨放下酒杯，神色平静地看着先寇布棕色的双眼，坦诚而直白的话听来诚实得无可挑剔。  
双方已经在暗流中达成共识，先寇布仍喜欢直接挑明立场，“您如果想招降我，其实可以更直接一些，不用像一个诡辩家。”  
杨温和的脸上，浮现出轻松的微笑。  
先寇布站起来：“蔷薇骑士团，从今天起，跟随杨威利提督！”  
双方都没有那种感动而相互握手的兴趣，看似平淡地从酒馆里出来，全副武装的军队已经把这里围了个水泄不通，一旦他们最高的司令官发生意外，这里可能会发生一场混乱。  
杨示意他们放下枪，并宣布，蔷薇海盗船长华尔特•冯•先寇布愿意转制为帝国军。  
这次剿匪任务原本暗含皇帝和宰相权力斗争，充满了紧张的火药味儿，现在却以一种对莱因哈特极为有利的方式拉开序幕，以至于作为援军的米达麦亚都没来得及到达战场。  
超光速通信已经将他的胜利报告给莱因哈特，收复了让大贵族们头痛不已的蔷薇海盗团，让原本对小皇帝怀有偏见的一些贵族转而支持他们口中的“金发小子”。  
“杨，太狡猾了啊！完全没有我出场的份儿~”在军校和罗严塔尔竞争学年第一的蜂蜜发色的疾风之狼抱怨道。  
“其实我也没想到那么顺利啊……”杨喝着速成红茶，干涩的味道让他皱了皱眉头，“怎么说呢，先寇布是个好男人，所以我成功了。”  
坐在他身边的“好男人”象征性地红了红脸。  
“不过先寇布下手还真够重的，我后来觉得脖子像被折断一样。”  
杨的一句话，让蔷薇骑士脸上的血色又褪了下去。  
“我说先寇布，你的脸色真是比三流画家的调色板还难看！”刚见面就和先寇布卯上的击坠王奥利比•波布兰一针见血地粉碎了先寇布伪装的表情。  
杨威利将蔷薇海盗纳入帝国军旗下的消息迅速通告境内外，同时利用修建好的军事基地和散开的情报网切断宇宙海盗的补给，沉重打击了帝国境内的宇宙海盗，一些与蔷薇骑士团交好的海盗们纷纷投降称臣，没有背上人命官司的海盗们，杨一律将他们编入蔷薇骑士团。  
而对于被称为“宇宙屠夫”实行抢光杀光烧光的萨拉查船长，杨则坚决予以打击，萨拉查在帝国军的强大而密集的炮火面前下败下阵来，意图背水一战的他带领60艘船舰诈降，杨识破他的阴谋，利用蔷薇骑士团的游击战特长，巧妙发动突然袭击，萨拉查被当场击毙，猖獗一时的宇宙海盗时代，落下帷幕。  
杨率军出征三个多月，带着全胜的醇美果实返回。  
“杨！朕对卿的表现非常满意！”下了休伯利安，以莱因哈特为中心，一排排站着帝国年轻的年轻将官和士兵，还有一位……杨不自觉地看着莱因哈特身边短发的少女，她有一头和莱因哈特一样金色的秀发，美丽而充满理性的脸，散发着清冽的美，在一群男性组成的军队中，她的存在格外耀眼。  
皇帝不乐意他面对美女就宕机，翻脸比翻书还快，冷着表情道：“这位是朕的秘书官，希尔德•冯•玛琳道夫小姐。”  
“您，您好！”腼腆的杨不好意思地和她打招呼。  
“您好！久仰杨提督大名！”美丽精干的小姐向他微笑。  
在卡斯特罗普动乱中，在玛琳道夫伯爵一家毫无保留地站到皇帝的一边，故而得到莱因哈特的信任，玛琳道夫伯爵的独生女巾帼不让须眉，目前担任莱因哈特的首席秘书官。

 

103  
一行人浩浩荡荡到了新无忧宫，举行了晋封杨威利为一级上将的仪式，典礼结束后，皇帝派的将领们聚在一起，平时气氛严肃的黑珍珠室难得这么热闹。  
26岁的帝国一级上将，离元帅仅一步之遥。目前帝国中享帝国元帅殊荣的共四名，均是先皇所封，在莱因哈特内心的计划里，杨与吉尔菲艾斯迟早会坐上元帅的大位。与乐观又贪心的莱因哈特不同，杨觉得一级上将已经挺不错了。一级上将只比元帅差了一级，但其差别就像正室和宠妃那么远，他可从来没动过当帝国元帅的念头。  
“对于升任军务尚书一事……立典拉德宰相不会反对吗？”杨问。  
“管那个臭老头怎么的！想到他现在铁青的脸色，朕就觉得高兴~”莱因哈特毕竟还只有17岁，在殿前再像一个君王，亲近的人面前，还是像个小孩子一样。  
“啊~有这样的陛下真是令人高兴呢！”爽朗的毕典菲尔特第一个挑起话岔儿，“这就是蔷薇海盗，不，蔷薇骑士团的头头么？倒不凶神恶煞嘛！”  
在到达奥丁之前，杨就向莱因哈特请了先寇布等人的军衔，编入自己名下，船长先寇布和和副船长林兹现在都穿上了帝国的军服，原本他们俩就高大潇洒，在华丽的帝国军服的装束下，更加显得玉树临风，而就在这里，先寇布遇到了他一辈子的对手，奥斯卡•冯•罗严塔尔。  
“海盗到哪里都是海盗，这一点你可要记住了，笨蛋杨。”金银妖瞳向先寇布投去挑衅的眼神。  
“别那么说嘛，罗严塔尔，先寇布也是贵族，后来被旧贵族迫害，才加入蔷薇海盗的。”这也是莱因哈特爽快地答应他加入己方阵营的原因之一。  
金银妖瞳连头都没有扭动，仅转了转眼珠子把先寇布打量了一遍。  
“哦哟~先寇布，别介意！”梅克林格劝道：“罗严塔尔这家伙就是太没有情趣了。”  
“我不是没情趣，是对他没兴趣。”  
一向随和的缪拉这次也开始拆罗严塔尔的台脚，他对疾风之狼说：“如果是美女的话，他就有兴趣了吧？米达麦亚，告诉你最新消息哦~罗严塔尔提督好像又有新的女朋友喽！”  
“这么快又有了啊？”疾风之狼对于好友多姿多彩的私生活不敢恭维。  
“罗严塔尔提督独占资源，害得我们只有望着美女干瞪眼的份儿！”砂色头发砂色眼球的提督用羡慕的口气道。  
杨不住地点头。  
“我看这小子，也是个风流的家伙。”金银妖瞳看一眼就知道先寇布和自己是一类人，既然同性相斥，自然火花不断，至于后来娱乐小报一直以他们的绯闻为卖点，两人暗中竞争谁占八卦报纸版面多的无聊事迹，此时此刻还未被任何人预见到。  
沉浸在和同僚们闲聊的气氛中，杨甚至可以和干冰之剑聊如何养狗——尤其是达尔马提犬。  
“陛下，您的咖啡！”希尔德递上饮品。  
莱因哈特接过来，他没有看她一眼，眼神一直注视着和众提督打成一片的杨。  
希尔德悄悄地引起话题，“陛下，杨提督这次真的很顺利啊。”  
“嗯”莱因哈特的脸上不自觉地扬起微笑。  
“我说啊！杨提督这次大胜，干脆开个庆功会吧！”爱热闹的毕典菲尔特提议。  
“要面对立典拉德那些人，我不要。”杨噘着嘴，行事低调的他不喜欢讴歌战争胜利的宴会，就算这次没有人受伤也一样。  
“不要他们，今天，晚上，众卿不醉不归！”皇帝一声令下，板上钉钉。  
杨面露难色。  
“你晚上有事么？”  
“这倒不是，只是……想先去看看吉尔菲艾斯……”  
突然有几秒钟的安静，皇帝道：“朕和卿一起去。”  
吉尔菲艾斯现在被安置在奥丁的皇家医院，由安妮罗洁公主负责照顾他。细心的安妮罗洁为了心爱的人能够尽快醒过来，查阅了几乎所有治疗这类伤员的资料，莱因哈特召集了这方面的专家，配合物理疗法和心理疗法，医生们全力救治吉尔菲艾斯。  
“……后来王子和公主就幸福地生活在一起……”莱因哈特和杨两个人进到吉尔菲艾斯的病房时，安妮罗洁读到一本童话书的最后一章，明明知道吉尔菲艾斯听不到，可就因为医生说，要常常与他“交流”，读些故事给他听，安妮罗洁每天不辞辛苦为他朗读，至于为什么会选择童话，因为曾偶尔听吉尔菲艾斯说，他挺喜欢写给孩子看的单纯故事。  
“陛下，杨提督！”看到他们俩人进来，安妮罗洁想起身，莱因哈特摆摆手，示意她不要多礼。  
两个男生坐在吉尔菲艾斯的左边，而安妮罗洁则坐在他右侧。

 

104  
许多人认为，杨喜欢洁西卡，似乎是如此，在某个无聊的一天，在看历史片的杨被拉普叫出去看美女，这是杨第一次看到洁西卡，大而明亮的眼睛，微卷的齐肩短发，也就是说，杨看了洁西卡一眼，就喜欢上了，这就像传说中的“一见钟情”。死党拉普也深爱着洁西卡，和无为的杨不同，拉普对洁西卡很殷勤，每天都争取机会接近洁西卡。拉普这个人，以身为杨的朋友来说，是既认真又正经，但又绝不是一个不够风趣的人，他努力向上热情主动，对于两个人的求爱行动，卡介伦这么评论：“只要待在杨身边，大部分的人会看起来非常认真又正经的，也难怪洁西卡会看不上杨，那种每天泡在图书馆里，偶尔见到面也不太敢说话的窝囊男人，大部分女人都会看不上眼的。”  
于是众人推断——美丽的钢琴少女洁西卡也不能免俗，她愉快地投入了拉普的怀抱，至于现在杨成为帝国三长官的事，她一定悔不当初，其中的内情和洁西卡的眼泪，却鲜有人知。  
杨第二个可以称之为“喜欢”的人，是宇宙第一美女安妮罗洁，身份比洁西卡高贵，外貌比洁西卡更为漂亮，不过和面对洁西卡一样，杨依然是连手都不敢牵，很难保证，如果小脑神经迟钝的杨和她跳舞，会不会也踩到她的脚。  
杨知道拉普喜欢洁西卡，没有和朋友争；知道吉尔菲艾斯喜欢安妮罗洁，他更不会去争，自己的感情，其实是无足轻重的吧，只要他们幸福就好，随遇而安的杨，难以想像他会吃醋或对谁执着。  
战场上机灵沉稳的杨得跟平时的迷糊样简直是判若两人，他一点都不精明能干的样子，可能会被误认为无能的家伙。生活无能兼军事天才杨威利对莱因哈特的价值不止于政治考量，他那淡然的处世态度，谦逊的待人气质；温和的双眸，迷糊的眼神，柔顺的头发，温暖的手指，带点无奈的微笑，无所适从的表情，都让莱因哈特欲罢不能，不知道从何时起，他发觉，杨在他心中的份量越来越中，他越来越不能忍受与他分开，每次派他出征都满心不舍，忍不住多想他一点，尤其在深夜里……  
杨是不可能会了解这种心情的，他脑袋里装的是让全宇宙都为止黯然失色的天才战略构想，和对姐姐的爱慕……不甘心！紧紧地咬住嘴唇的莱因哈特脸颊紧绷。  
安妮罗洁简单说了一下吉尔菲艾斯的恢复情况，泪珠不由自主地落下来，“……就算齐格一辈子不醒过来也没关系，我会一直等他……”滴滴珍珠似的眼泪从她白皙的脸颊落下，落在病床上，落在吉尔菲艾斯的手上。  
突然，医疗器械发出滴滴的声音，安妮罗洁抬头一看，仪器显示眼球与手指都在轻微活动，御医们也收到警报，匆匆赶来。一大串专家被莱因哈特等三人惊得人仰马翻，为吉尔菲艾斯又是做检查，又是拍片。在进行一番诊断后，他们认为吉尔菲艾斯能够轻微自主活动，未来恢复前景较乐观。  
“陛下，真是奇迹啊！不到一年就能恢复成这样，太不容易了！”主治医生兴奋地道，不只因为他完成了皇帝交由的任务，还因为这样重伤的植物人恢复，在医学史上也是值得大书特书的！“真是靠着陛下的威光啊……”并不像御医一般擅长溜须拍马也不熟悉政局的医生看到莱因哈特紧绷的表情，立刻噤口不敢说话。  
“这才是奇迹呢！”杨由衷地为吉尔菲艾斯和安妮罗洁感到高兴。  
安妮罗洁将吉尔菲艾斯照料得非常好，成为植物人卧床近1年时间，他居然没有生褥疮，这都是安妮罗洁细心照顾的功劳。  
“吉尔菲艾斯，你听得到朕说话吧”  
吉尔菲艾斯不知是真的听到了还是潜意识反应，上下动了动眼球。  
莱因哈特微笑着对红发好友道，“朕今天赐婚，等卿身体恢复后，就和姐姐正式结婚！”  
杨了然地笑了笑，这种心情，就像知道拉普和洁西卡订婚了一样，酸酸的，但也甜甜的。

 

105  
告别两人后，莱因哈特和杨乘着高级滑轮轿车，向新无忧宫驶去。  
“在想什么？”按了手边某一个开关，将前后的隔门升起，这样司机和他们就处在两个空间，他和杨说什么，司机也就听不到了。  
杨露出有些满足的笑容：“看到吉尔菲艾斯能醒来，和安妮罗洁公主在一起，真的很高兴。”  
“卿喜欢姐姐。”发布了吉尔菲艾斯和安妮罗洁的婚事后，莱因哈特发觉自己已经能够平静地说出这句话。  
杨慵懒地靠在车座上，说了一个词：“安心”  
“什么？”  
“在安妮罗洁公主身边，觉得很安心，她不像其他贵族小姐。”  
“姐姐喜欢吉尔菲艾斯……”  
“是啊……”杨叹气道。  
莱因哈特的胸口顿时酸痛着，他用力控制住那股无所适从的酸楚感，“别太介意了。”  
“才不是失恋呢，只是有点累了而已……”杨的语气懒洋洋的，闭上眼睛，享受回首都后的第一秒平静。  
“卿打了胜仗，不高兴么？”  
“军事的胜利就像麻药一样。这种甘美麻药，似乎使得潜伏人们血液中的那种好战幻觉，一下子爆发了。宰相大人现在肯定想对一些星域动武，真是让我高兴不起来啊……”  
立典拉德一直反对向蔷薇海盗大规模开战，不过有了这次胜利，他应该会加紧镇压各星域的独立运动吧，这点的确和自己出发点相同。  
杨伸了个懒腰，“真想跳进图书馆里里泡一泡啊……如果每天都能偷懒发呆就好了……”  
杨斜斜地倚在舒适的座位上，整个人都陷下去了，身上的疲倦是那么深刻，以从未有过的倦怠姿势，沐浴在奥丁的夕阳下，全身仿佛都笼罩着一层悲哀。莱因哈特不由轻轻握住杨的手，想要把自己的炽热传给他，杨没有甩开他，自顾自地靠在真皮沙发椅上。  
夕阳从单透面玻璃中照进来，被过滤掉的绿色后，更多的红色光和黄色光撒到杨的身上，将他身上染成绚烂的色彩，红润的嘴唇，微皱的眉头，线条柔软的五官，盯着他被夕阳染红色双唇，莱因哈特心里痒痒的，想到自己青春期的梦，梦里的杨温柔地向自己微笑，毫无保留地向他打开身体……  
莱因哈特有些泄气，他低着头看向脚尖， “姐姐已经找到幸福了，可朕还是孤身一人……”  
杨第一次看到他这么无措的样子，他一直觉得莱因哈特是一个俊美又骄傲的少年，偶尔在自己面前露出孩子气的一面，可是现在一脸情绪低落的莱因哈特，让人禁不住地疼惜，他有些皱起来的俊脸，细长的眼睛和垂下的浓密睫毛，好像都有了意义。  
原来，是亲姐姐即将出嫁时心里的波动和不舍呀……杨的心软了，在他看来，这就像一个敏感渴爱的小孩无助索取关爱的样子，“陛下也一定会和相爱的人共结连理。”他情不自禁地摸摸莱因哈特毛茸茸的金色头发，此时在他的眼里，莱因哈特似乎又回到了十多岁的光景，就如一只有些脆弱，有些敏感的小狮子，“而且你是皇帝，就算不能封她为皇后，也能作为侧室留在宫里，永远在一起。”  
莱因哈特听了心中竟然有些喜不自禁，顺势腻在他怀里，几乎撒娇起来，他抬起头，像小鸡啄米般蹭了一下杨的双唇，然后在杨还没反应过来的时候，把头搁在杨的腿上，身体扭了扭，把头埋在他双膝上，不说话了。  
杨一脸呆呆地看着莱因哈特，又奇怪，又好笑，又觉得对方像是闹着玩……毕竟皇帝的偏执他也是见识过的，当年被拉着过新年的时候还硬要睡一起……  
杨的智谋的确可以夸耀银河，不过在某些方面的认知实在差了有点离谱，倒并非杨不知道亲吻的意思，他只是把莱因哈特的这种行为当成小孩萌动青春期的表现，想想也是啊，从小依赖的姐姐要结婚了，换成自己，心里也难受啊。  
“不过……这可是我的初吻呐……居然被这个小鬼……”  
他哭笑不得地挠挠头，只好算了。  
毕竟他还听说过莱因哈特和吉尔菲艾斯有同性恋的谣传哩，现在吉尔菲艾斯不是要和安妮罗洁公主结婚了吗？或许这是莱因哈特独有的表达亲密的方式吧，现在那两位都无法陪在他身边，只能自己负起“兄长”的义务了。  
杨如此想。

 

106  
莱因哈特把杨送回欧费茵宫，两个人都没提刚才莱因哈特浅尝辄止的吻。杨好好补眠了一顿，在尤里安的声音中爬起来，他双目无神，显然睡神还在热心地和他唠家常，任由尤里安将他梳理了一番，趁机又睡了几分钟，这才拖拖拉拉地来到新无忧宫的主宫，顿时被这气势吓呆了。  
“怎么那么多人啊？”  
“啊~杨提督~”缪拉向他打招呼，“陛下让提督们把家眷也带来。”  
杨环视四周，莱因哈特的重要幕僚有几十人，带上家眷，场面也颇宏大。  
“杨，你怎么把小尤里安一个人扔下呢？他也是你的家眷呢。”卡介伦调侃，随后对一个侍者道，“把尤里安•敏兹请来。”  
杨苦笑，对于这位时时毒舌他的学长，实在拿他没有办法。  
“那个人来了。”缪拉在杨耳边悄悄道。  
“谁啊？”新来的先寇布问。  
“朗古！”  
海德里希•朗古。说起来杨和朗古也不算第一次见面，当年还在军校时，朗古曾经负责调查杨威利反帝国一案，后来被葛利格•冯•米克贝尔加校长救出。  
在杨看来，朗古的工作无异于特务，但他向来认为，道德和才能没有直接关系，公德和私德也不能同言而语。朗古是一个忠于职务的猎犬，是连大贵族都难以理解的家伙。新生的罗严克拉姆王朝之所以需要他，就因为他就与那些贵族们的腐化生活无关，勤奋于自己的本职。当然，这份职业并不是什么高尚的事业，在执行职务时没有私心，而且不会动摇并且冷酷狠辣。  
在莱因哈特的阵营中，有两个人相当不得人心，奥贝斯坦首当其冲，他是个可以将敌己双方的人命毫无感情地加以数字量化的家伙，不近人情，手段冷毒，残忍无情的他排斥了人间的一切感情，将自己的头脑变成了一部精密机器，也正因为如此，政治上他干净得像玻璃一样，连一杯咖啡都没有贪污过，让人恨得牙痒痒却无法对他的行为进行反驳；而直属于奥贝斯坦的朗古，无论从能力还是人品上都无法与奥贝斯坦相抗衡，最终被莱因哈特的幕僚们排挤也就无可避免了。  
平时工作中见面的机会并不少，等到携家眷便服相见，又是另一种情况了。  
罗严塔尔直接朝奥贝斯坦走去。“卿带着一只狗赴会？难道这就是所谓的‘家眷’？”金银妖瞳与干冰之剑的争斗从奥贝斯坦进莱因哈特的阵营就开始，实在不明白两人之间为何结下如此深仇大恨。  
奥贝斯坦的义眼连转都没有转，道：“阁下似乎连可以携同的‘家眷’都没有。”  
“我，我是他家眷！”疾风之狼立刻站出来为好友辩护。  
干冰之剑的义眼向艾芳瑟琳转去，“那想必这位也是罗严塔尔提督的家眷了。”  
艾芳瑟琳只能红着脸对米达麦亚笑。  
奥斯卡•冯•罗严塔尔今天单身出席庆功会，身边连一个女眷都没有带，相比之下，奥贝斯坦至少还带了一只老狗，至于朗古，则带着他深爱的妻子和孩子，出席这次宴会。  
罗严塔尔与两者的口斗、冲突大大小小不计其数。朗古自然不是罗严塔尔的对手，还曾经被赶出会议室。不过令其郁闷的是，与奥贝斯坦常常是罗严塔尔先挑起来，结果他和米达麦亚加起来还被奥贝斯坦怼得哑口无言。  
“皇帝陛下驾到！”事务官大吼一声，银河帝国的皇帝出现在宽大的会场中。他穿了一件米白色的贵族休闲装，襟口和腰带上镂着金丝，既华贵又脱俗，再加上颀长的身形，优雅的举止，俊美清逸的容貌，温和沉静的气质，更显得丰神如玉，光芒万丈。  
“奥贝斯坦卿和罗严塔尔卿在聊什么？”  
杨不禁暗暗感慨，从偷跑军校学习，孜孜不倦的小少年，到掌握国家权力，精明睿智的君王，莱因哈特聪敏机智，威严尊贵，坚强果敢，就连臣子之间微妙的关系，他都明察秋毫。  
说起来杨并不讨厌奥贝斯坦，虽然无法认同奥贝斯坦的理念，但比起立典拉德的虚伪和狡诈，冷血得很坦诚的干冰之剑更看上去像一个力求政治清明的理想主义者，况且他在处理政治问题上的能力无可比拟，这也恰恰是杨极为缺乏的。

 

107  
“今天卿们都是来玩儿的，有什么不快放一边。”年轻的帝王莱因哈特傲视群臣，冠冕堂皇地说了一些官腔，褒奖了得胜的军队，又安抚了先寇布等人，随后对杨道：“卿也过来说几句，卿可是大功臣！”  
杨呆呆看了看四周，左边是尤里安，右边是迪斯，周围的人都用期待的眼神看着他，“是说我吗？”心里嘀咕了一声，将求助的目光投向莱因哈特——我不要讲。  
莱因哈特严厉地望着他——你必须讲。  
被赶鸭子上架的年轻司令官只得登上台，场下鸦雀无声，显然在等他精彩的发言，比如怎么用攻心战征服蔷薇海盗，就连向来看似“目中无杨”的罗严塔尔也抬起头，以从未有过的姿势仰视他，顿时无措爬上他白皙的脸颊，“祝大家…………玩得尽兴。”好不容易挤出这句，年轻的帝国一级上将未等其他人反应过来，一转身，下了台。  
片刻台下爆发出一片充满快乐的笑声，不知是对上司的嘲笑还是赞美，一贯在官方场合脸上没有笑容的莱因哈特也露出了微笑。  
“不到两秒诶……”尤里安惊叹道。  
“正常啦~”亚典波罗和卡介伦一齐笑道：“他从军校起就是这样子。”  
罗严塔尔点头，“那家伙，在某些方面少根筋。”  
“是啊，杨提督是个坦诚的好人呢。”米达麦亚温柔地站在爱妻身边。  
还处在与同盟的战事中，并不热衷社交的莱因哈特也很少举行大规模的聚会。这次庆功会本来是大家难得相聚的时候，在场也都是皇帝派的将领，大家平时还算熟络，可气氛还是有些放不开，高官们寒暄过后，便三三两两地说一些不痛不痒的话，小口喝酒，小块吃肉，本应是一场皇帝派将领增进彼此之间信任的庆功会，此时正处在迷之尴尬中。  
温柔体贴的艾芳瑟琳看着自己的丈夫，喝着香槟的他看上去并没有什么不开心，但也没有一丝开心的样子。聪灵的米达麦亚夫人眼中冒出一丝奇特的目光，“现在人那么多，我们来玩‘那个’吧？”  
“嗯？”众男士疑惑地看着她。  
“女同胞们，活跃气氛就靠我们了！”艾芳瑟琳一声令下，众位贵族夫人小姐们立刻聚集到她周围。  
“要玩‘那个’？艾芳？”一位贵族小姐跃跃欲试。  
“当然！难得大家都在嘛！”  
实际上，温柔可人的艾芳瑟琳在提督夫人们的社交圈中颇有人望，况且她的提议，使众位美丽的夫人小姐脸上都露出了腹黑的笑容，“就从这位开始吧！”随便点了一位“受害者”，活跃气氛的游戏正式开始——  
毫不知情的先寇布和林兹自然不熟悉奥丁的贵妇人是怎么庆祝的，双双在一边喝酒，“哟~那位小姐，似乎很符合上校的口味啊！”  
看到一位身材高挑的小姐，了解上司爱好的林兹对先寇布道。  
同样是花花公子，和罗严塔尔一样没有家眷的先寇布立刻精神大振，习惯性地吹了记口哨，想要和罗严塔尔争夺“名花终结者”之称的先寇布非常绅士地走上前去。  
呃……这张脸好像和杨提督的副官阿贝尔•迪斯中尉有点像，莫非是他妹妹？  
“请问，是迪斯小姐吗？”  
“先寇布上校！”满眼几乎要飙泪的“小姐”求救似的看着他。  
呃？声音好沙哑，脖子上的是……喉结！！！！！！！！！  
“迪斯……中尉？”  
迪斯点点头，“上校，救我！”  
“怎，么了？”看到扮装成女生的迪斯，先寇布不禁结巴了一记。  
“贵族小姐们要玩扮女装游戏，在找到下一个牺牲者之前，她们不会把衣服还给我。”  
在艾芳瑟琳与其他女眷们的行动下，气氛热络不少，笑声环绕，将领们推杯换盏，打牌聊天，时不时看看同僚的热闹，玩儿得不亦乐乎。  
“……有几个牺牲品？”先寇布冷汗连连地问。  
“目前……已经有十多个了，她们好像有备而来，准备了好多女装，还有化妆品。”  
“她们真是戴着美女面具的恶魔！”先寇布不寒而栗，难以想象英俊潇洒的自己要被迫穿上女装，显然不肯成为下一个受害者的先寇布一步一步往后退。  
“哟，海盗先生，你好像和这为位小姐聊得不开心嘛。”金银妖瞳抛开与奥贝斯坦之间的不快，对先寇布冷嘲热讽。  
现在可不是撑威风的时候，先寇布想，“罗严塔尔，接好这位美女！”推了一把迪斯，不习惯高根鞋的迪斯中尉自然重心不稳，倒向罗严塔尔。  
金银妖瞳怀中的“美女”似乎有些泪眼婆娑地看着对方，罗严塔尔用低沉而富有磁性的嗓音道，“别理那个海盗了，我会对小姐很温柔的。”

 

108  
请不要误会金银妖瞳的为人，罗严塔尔钓女人的原则有两个，一、不强迫；二、不脚踏两只船。将第N任女朋友甩掉，罗严塔尔对这位身材高挑容姿秀美的“小姐”颇具好感。  
“这次是罗严塔尔吗？”尾随而来的米达麦亚夫人露出了得意的笑容。  
“呃？艾芳，怎么了？”不明所以的罗严塔尔看着好友的妻子。  
“哇~这就是女装版的罗严塔尔啊~真的好美哦~”  
对于被迫换上女装的金银妖瞳，众幕僚一致赞叹。  
罗严塔尔在莱因哈特阵营的地位相当高，相貌俊美又屡立战功的他他往往会给人一种高高在上的错觉，再加上他平时话不多，又有“冷笑癖”，所以人缘虽不像奥贝斯坦和朗古一样差，但绝对比不上直率米达麦亚和毕典菲尔特。  
然而今晚，或许别人会对他大有改观。  
穿着白色长裙的罗严塔尔比顶级模特儿还要有气质，黑色的头发、异色的瞳孔，俊美的五官，挺拔的身姿，无一不将与生俱来的贵族血统发挥出来。  
“一直很不爽罗严塔尔为什么那么有女人缘，现在终于明白了……”被迫穿上女装的毕典菲尔特在一边欲哭无泪。  
沉默的艾齐纳哈点点头。  
奥贝斯坦看得义眼有些疼。  
梅克林格以一种欣赏艺术品的严肃眼光看着罗严塔尔，将后者惊出一身冷汗。  
她们裙子下肯定藏着一根黑色的尖尖的尾巴！罗严塔尔愤愤地想，女人这种生物，果然是为了背叛男人而存在的！  
“好像又有一个受害者了~”女士们兴奋地笑道。  
被逮住的可怜男士显然不知道即将要发生什么，呆呆地任由众女士将他带到一边，等她们开始脱他的衣服，他才红着脸，结结巴巴地道：“你，你们……想干什么？”  
他的抗议并没有落到美丽的贵族太太和小姐们的耳朵里，她们发现，这个人似乎比其他任何人都好搞定，发现自己成了上钩的鱼，挣扎了几下，发现挣脱不了后，就坦然地接受了悲催的命运。  
“哇~他的皮肤真好诶~粉底打清透一些就好~”负责化妆的贵族小姐羡慕地道。  
“皮肤也很白，干脆用粉红色的口红~”  
被众少女“压”在下面的年轻男子已经彻底放弃了抵抗。  
“杨？”  
“杨司令官？”  
本来怀着看好戏的心情，罗严塔尔和先寇布相继来看下一个受害者，不过发现是某黑发青年，一齐惊叫出声。看到一身艳装的金银妖瞳，本来很好这口的不良大叔只是瞥了一眼，发现是罗严塔尔后，再美的女装也索然无味了……随后两人都把目光对准了杨。  
本来只是想拿杯红茶，但不小心被某位身材高大的“女士”抱住，莫名其妙就被拉到贵妇们这边的杨放弃了抵抗，但脸上仍是憋屈的表情。  
“先寇布上校！救命啊！”  
命运中的宿敌罗严塔尔和先寇布看到这样的杨，顿时一齐呆住。  
“司令官，难道是……”  
“这么说，刚才上台发言的是不是他？”  
不关心政治的众女士面面相觑，最后一致决定——一不做二不休。  
经过她们的惊心化妆后，隆重推出最新杰作。  
贵族小姐们为杨戴上了黑色的假发，长长的齐腰头发突出纤瘦的身段，她们又让他露出了那对漂亮的耳朵，秀美的脸庞下是线条优美脖颈，及纤细的咽喉线条，为了掩饰他的喉结，她们扎了一条浅色的丝带。杨的身材并不高，最多只能微微俯视米达麦亚，因此在别男士穿来显得过小的裙子在他身上显得格外合适，垫上胸垫，穿上高根鞋，所谓人靠衣装，普通英俊的杨在众小姐手里，被打造成一位黑发美女。  
“艾芳，去给陛下看看吧~”米达麦亚笑得一脸温柔，他的西裤下，说不定也有一条尖尖的恶魔尾巴！  
“等等”罗严塔尔叫住好友的妻子，在温柔贤淑的艾芳瑟琳耳边轻声说了几句后，她果然脸色大变，金银妖瞳擅长抓住女性的弱点，更何况是米达麦亚夫人的。  
得益于罗严塔尔的耳语，杨暂时得以喘息。

 

作者语：此段仿写了道原香津美的漫画，杨在伊谢尔伦要塞过新年，被众位女士抓住被迫换上女装，然后先寇布还脸红了XDD

 

109  
他和罗严塔尔逃离贵族小姐的包围，悄悄来到角落歇息一会儿，习惯性地抓抓脑袋，顺带把黑色的假发也弄歪了，假刘海遮住了头发，显得更加笨拙，罗严塔尔好笑地帮他把假发扯掉，这样的杨看上去就像一个拥有黑色短发的美女。  
好不容易恢复了视线，杨抬头就看到莱因哈特急匆匆地从宴会厅里出来，像是四处在寻找些什么，金发王者的视线在看到坐在角落的罗严塔尔和杨时停下来，他凝视了两个人好一会儿，杨心虚地别过头去，他可一点儿都不想让对方看到自己这副模样。  
“………………………………”  
莱因哈特看着穿素色中长裙的杨，呆呆地沉默了很久，将杨从头看到脚再从脚看到头，我们尊贵的莱因哈特陛下顿时——满脸通红，手足无措。  
“年轻人就是血气方刚啊！对着杨提督留口水呢。”先寇布调笑，似乎刚才鼻腔里涌动热流的不是他。  
杨有些坐立不安，很多人都找到了下一个“受害者”为什么自己偏偏要保持女装呢？真是世道不公啊~被迫保持女装的杨此时只能哀怨自己的悲惨命运了。  
压抑着心中的悸动，克制尽量不要失仪，莱因哈特缓缓走近，坐在杨身边，用眼角偷瞄着杨，记得第一次见面时，自己才10岁，而对方已经19岁，需要用抬起头才能看到，而现在自己已经长高很多了，杨似乎也变矮了，身高不知道跟自己差不多还是矮一点？被衣料裹着的肩膀看上去有些单薄，手臂没什么肌肉，放在桌子上的手腕，隐约可见骨架。  
年轻的皇帝心中一动，夜晚的梦境变得清晰起来。  
从小在宫廷的明争暗斗中长大的莱因哈特看到的永远都是道貌岸然的政客，尔虞我诈的骗局，杨的出现简直像一盏明烛，他温润如水，宠辱不惊，不亢不卑，和死板的军人不同，杨浑身都充满了温柔的抚慰，这个人仿佛没有底线似的，一直包容着自己的任性。然而那盏温柔的灯消失了，他的离开曾让莱因哈特迷茫了好一阵子。  
有天他做了一个很美妙的梦，他梦到杨又回来了，而自己也已经长大，两个人一起躺在新无忧宫的草地上，手拉着手，平静地仰望星空。而当杨真的回到自己身边，那些懵懂的梦忽然变得真切起来，他常常在夜里梦到那个人，向自己展开身体……到了发育的年龄，莱因哈特更是无数次梦到杨在他身下吟哦……  
此时华尔兹的音乐响起，优美动人的旋律似乎在向人们召唤着什么，俊男美女们听到柔美的音乐，纷纷结伴在舞池中翩翩起舞。  
仿佛被音乐所召唤，莱因哈特脑海中开始想象其他与杨两个人舞蹈的样子，“杨……”已经变声的少年用声线优美的低沉嗓音呼唤他的名字，“可以陪朕跳一支舞么？”  
“啊……？我……不会……女步……”杨嘟囔着，他连男步都不太熟练，以前在军校里跳舞还踩到洁西卡的脚，何况现在还穿着高跟鞋。  
“朕带你”莱因哈特也不给杨反驳的时间，直接把他拉到一边。他们并没有在舞池里起舞，只是在边角一隅上演只属于两个人的舞蹈，莱因哈特和杨的身体贴在一起，“男步和女步差不了多少，跟着音乐踩节拍就好。”  
此时两个人的身高已经相差无几，远看就像一对璧人在星光下起舞，不过在十分钟后，这种亲密的折磨让皇帝有些晕头转向甚至眼冒金星，杨温热的呼吸近在咫尺，精美的妆容让他的五官看起来宛若一个短发俏丽的贵族小姐，能这样紧贴着腻在一起的感觉确实不错，穿着高跟鞋的他还多次重心不稳倒在莱因哈特怀里，但伴随着时不时脚上就被舞伴的细跟高跟鞋来一脚，那滋味儿可想而知。  
如果舞步能弹奏出音乐来，这曲华尔兹一定五音不全，节拍混乱，走调走到银河边。  
莱因哈特知道杨的小脑不发达，可没想到不发达到这种程度，连三步舞的节奏都踩不准，他本来就不是一个特别有耐心的人，此时小狮子的脸涨得有些红，杨已经无数次道歉了，鼻尖也沁出了一些汗。  
杨毕竟是个成年男子，年少的莱因哈特多次救场下，他微酸的手臂已经有些抱不稳，在又一次让杨头晕目眩的转圈时，他结结实实地摔在地上，那样子要多狼狈就有多狼狈。  
杨毫不淑女地撩起裙子，揉揉摔疼的膝盖。“好痛……”  
看到常年被军裤覆盖的白皙修长双腿，莱因哈特竟然有些挪不开眼睛。  
“真的不想跳了……”杨略委屈地看着对方。  
莱因哈特梗着脖子移开视线，无奈地道，“你去换衣服吧。”  
换回休闲服的杨这次再不敢回宴会厅里了，一个人坐在走廊的的沙发上避难。  
“你也•摆脱困境了。”  
不用猜，杨就知道是他的前室友，“呵呵，同喜同喜。”  
在他们说话间，衣衫不整的朗古从宴会厅冲出来，可能是被贵族小姐们抓到后，不愿意就范的结果。  
“失败的人特点是会不断地失败。如果你想看看他的失败的话，他是不会让你失望的。”罗严塔尔冷冷地评论道。  
杨不置可否。  
“对了，笨蛋杨……”  
“嗯？”  
“你的口红，还没有擦掉。”

 

 

110  
罗严塔尔递上一张纸巾，杨很顺手地接过，随后胡乱擦拭起来，几乎把自己抹成了一个大花脸。  
实在看不过去的罗严塔尔拉住他的手腕，“还是我来吧，你越擦越糟。”沾了一些水，金银妖瞳小心地用纸巾擦掉杨嘴唇上的口红。“把眼睛闭起来，我替你把眼影也擦掉。”  
杨安静地闭上眼睛，毫无防备地将自己交给罗严塔尔，那种服贴温顺的样子使向来冷静的金银妖瞳心里翻腾着什么。  
“两位卿，背着朕在聊什么？”莱因哈特等等不见杨回来，自行寻找，却发现两人在走廊的沙发上以亲昵的姿势坐在一起，他有些许不快，但依然像一个君主一样保持那种与生俱来的风范。  
“罗严塔尔在替我擦化妆品，我自己都看不到。”杨傻呆呆地向莱因哈特解释。  
没等对方有所反应，莱因哈特一把拉过杨的手腕，“差不多该结束了，回去。”  
看着他们的背影消失在视线中，罗严塔尔露出一丝苦笑，“米达麦亚，你一直是对的……”  
结束了宴会，感觉疲惫不堪又不想睡觉的罗严塔尔在街上游荡了一会儿，最后还是回到自己的府邸。  
进门后，随手把外套丢到沙发上。然后他径直走到酒柜边，从抽屉里取出一个酒杯，又从酒柜子里拿出一个盒子。他拉开胡桃木盒盖，里面躺着罗严塔尔的情人，410年的PETRUS，体态匀称，仪态万方地躺在纯白色的绸缎上，通体透明，泛着紫红色的光泽，美丽而蛊惑。  
几百年来，已经有无数个国家建立灭亡，但不少商业品牌却流传下来，包括PETRUS。  
PETRUS是罗严塔尔最爱的红酒，入口滑爽，一下子全身舒爽，还有怡人的馥郁芬芳。平时罗严塔尔喝得不多，可现在他却迫切地需要一种安慰，拿着酒杯的罗严塔尔躺倒在沙发里，对不幸压在身下的外套不予理睬。双眼望着雕花的天花板，身体渐渐被PETRUS的酒力所包裹，如同浸入水里一般。温柔的、波动的、起伏的，带着幸福和绝望，还有朦胧的睡意。  
低声呢喃着某个人的名字，金银妖瞳沉入睡眠。  
******  
时间过得很快，一晃眼，莱因哈特已经成年了，尽管还不能对掌握国家经济命脉和文官集团的立典拉德动手，但皇权已然稳固。银河帝国的国力已经逐渐恢复，狮子已经露出了利齿，必将一步步把整个银河抓在手中。  
杨威利已经是帝国的一级上将，能干的卡介伦又给他配备了一位比他更能干的菲利特列加•格林希尔小姐做副官，她是一位拥有自然卷金褐色秀发及淡茶色明眸的美人，以惊人的记忆力出名。撤换掉迪斯确实有点可惜，但想到再这样下去这个认真的孩子可能会被自己折磨成神经衰弱。  
与魔鬼奥贝斯坦担任副职的军务省并列的恐怖代名词是宇宙舰队司令部，这个两个“魔鬼”之称也是从奥贝斯坦和杨威利进入该职能部门后才有的代名词，自从认真过头的迪斯从杨那里调职到奥贝斯坦那里后，众人均相传进去之后会有八成左右整个人格丕变，剩余的两成则由于一开始就是厉鬼，所以没有影响。要说杨有多“魔鬼”倒是冤枉他了，但大部分受过正统军事化训练的军人，都很难接受杨的思路，帝国军校恰恰大量地制造出这类死板的军人。  
杨的办公室里那宽大的桌子上左边放着一叠今人感到不悦的会议资料，右边放着同样今人感到不悦的公文，在文件业狱中，懒惰的杨在和帝国字母组成的无数个排列组合奋斗中。  
即使精明强干的格林希尔副官过滤了并处理了不少文件，但剩下需要自己处理的，还是像小山一样多。  
“……我真想退……”  
菲利特列加打断他，“提督！陛下是不会允许的，还有，请将这些文件看完！”美丽而强干的小姐已经习惯了上司将退役挂在嘴边，用一句直爽的话粉碎了他的野心。  
杨叹了口气，像一只受伤的小狗一样趴在桌子上。  
“杨提督，陛下的通讯。”桌上的电话响起。  
“接过来。”  
立体屏幕上出现的是风华正茂的年轻帝王，他身上充满朝气蓬勃的力量。“黄金狮子”莱因哈特•冯•罗严克拉姆陛下，要说他是在众神的祝福中诞生的也毫不为过，举世无双的美貌、运筹帷幄的军事天才、无可比拟的霸气，简直就像恒星一样耀眼的存在。  
“半小时后到朕办公室来。”  
挂断通信后，杨将双脚搁在写字台上，思考着皇帝的下一步的动作，这种他惯用的“办公姿势”被同届中的精英罗严塔尔狠狠嘲笑过。

 

111  
莱因哈特与杨讨论的是帝国改革事宜。银河帝国支配着一千多个恒星星域，幅员辽阔，采用古老的分封制，将星域作为领地，分给贵族们，只要贵族不犯大罪，就能够世袭罔替承袭子承父业，并且在纳税、法律等均享有特权。先皇无能，一些星域谋求独立，甚至拒缴交税，本来统管一千多个星域已经是一件庞大的工程，如果他们时不时再出一些乱子，处于中央的奥丁就更加捉襟见肘。早在地球时代东周年间，一个帝国就因为皇权式微，各领地领主纷争而导致帝国灭亡。  
事实上，为了打压对抗门阀贵族，莱因哈特已经任命旗下的欧根•李希特和卡尔•布拉格起草“社会经济再建计划”，对贵族课以遗产税、不动产税、累进所得税等，恢复因长年战争和宫廷内部倾轧导致的财政危机，控制贵族们敛取不义之财，赢得民众的支持。  
除了经济外，政治也必须改革，然而对于体制如何改革，改成什么样，他依然没有清晰且有条理的概念。他躺在沙发上，把金色的脑袋搁在杨腿上，从安妮罗洁与吉尔菲艾斯订婚后，在只有两个人的场合，他就开始这样黏着杨。  
杨习惯了莱因哈特式的亲昵，他神色如常地道，“贵族们永居其地，世驭其民，诚然因为有归属感，从长期管理上存在不少优势和便利，但如果从帝国的角度来看，不仅会间接壮大领主称霸的机会，而且对领民来说，只知领主，不知皇帝，这对帝国大大不利。就像被击毙的安森巴哈，他眼中只有他的领主布朗胥百克，而没有陛下。”  
无论是吉尔菲艾斯因安森巴哈的突然袭击而重伤，还是帝国体制上的弊端，都直接击中莱因哈特的痛点。  
莱因哈特点点头，“你觉得该怎么解决？”  
杨似乎早就考虑到他会这么问，他脱口而出道，“各星域的军事、赋税等由奥丁统一管理，由中央选派高级官员，掌握人事、财政和军事权。在帝国总体法律下，各星系可以制定与上位法不相悖的下位法，享有一定行政、司法、执法权，管理治安消防、医疗、教育等民生问题。”  
杨的提议正中莱因哈特下怀，同样是国家暴力机器，治安警察和军队的战斗力完全不在一个等级上，如果卡斯特罗普的马克西米利安只拥有治安警备队伍，掀不起任何风浪。“先从几个星域试点起来，立典亥姆和布朗胥百克死后，包括卡斯特罗普，朕还没有派其他贵族去他们的领地，你可以去试试。”  
杨有些为难，“……我插手宰相的工作，这样可以么？”  
“收回军事权，本来就是你的工作，其他你就顺手做了。”莱因哈特顺势惩罚性地捏了一下杨的腰，“别想偷懒。”  
“哎哟，好痒，别弄了。”弱点被莱因哈特抓在手里，杨只得乖乖就范。  
“吉尔菲艾斯还没有完全恢复，朕马上要亲征亚斯提星域，这件事，只能交给你了。”  
按照计划，莱因哈特即将御驾亲征的是亚斯提星域，即使有杨威利这样卓越的将帅，有些战事却必须由皇帝亲自来完成。宰相的权势如百足之虫，既然未死更不会僵硬，况且杨这次要收回各星域的人、财、军权，必须有强大的武力作为威慑，故而随莱因哈特出征亚斯提的只有两万支舰队。  
在莱因哈特向亚斯提出发时，杨也带着十三舰队出发了，十三舰队由他的学弟亚典波罗亲自调教，曾因旧贵族支系的侵蚀而军纪涣散，现经过重新编排与整顿后主要由平民和下级贵族组成，其中也包括蔷薇骑士团。杨已经是宇宙舰队指挥官，半数帝国舰队都归为他手下，可面对咄咄逼人、实力雄厚掌控帝国半个世纪多的立典拉德宰相，他无法掉以轻心，故而由“帝国双璧”罗严塔尔、米达麦亚负责留守奥丁。  
船舰很快离开奥丁，杨在桥舰的指挥台上看着蓝色的星球离自己远去，请费雪提督负责舰船，随后吩咐让先寇布到他的办公室。  
收服蔷薇海盗后，并未在正式战场上用过这支部队，不过从历次演习来看，绝对可以算得上精锐部队。  
敲门后进入杨的办公室，先寇布端正地行了一个帝国军礼，杨则是象征性地轻甩了一下右手，他的敬礼一贯如此漫不经心。  
“提督，您找我有什么事？”

 

作者语：这种改革，这算是分封制+郡县制的混合体吧，其他细节就不追求了，顶锅盖逃。

 

112  
杨以请教的态度问道：“现在要进行星域管理体制的改革，我想尝试选举，就像自由行星同盟那样。”  
他小时候被父亲带着前往同盟逃难，一路上，杨泰隆用赞美之词褒奖了那个自由、平等的国家，没有特权阶级，公平、公开、公正，这让小杨威利对同盟升起了憧憬。随着官职的提高，能看到的内部资料就越来越多，包括一些普通人永远看不到的“禁书”，对于只有在书上看到的民主制度，杨既有向往，也有思考。  
“提督，您也知道，我曾在同盟打劫，哦，不，生活过一阵子，国父海尼森的建国理念与同盟的现状比，简直云泥之差。”他顿了顿，“同盟并不是您所理想的自由国度。6岁时就被祖父母带着亡命到那里，我清楚记得那天刺骨的寒风，以及将亡命者当作乞丐对待的入境管理官员。”  
尽管是杨先提起的话题，先寇布会将自己那样的过去说给别人听，实在是属于一种稀奇的事咧，杨的黑眼睛因此露出感兴趣的表情。  
先寇布并没有意思再继续扩大关于自己的话题，他抚摸着自己那有点削尖的下巴，用一种像是要将记忆撇开的语调说道，“后来，我加入了蔷薇骑士团，本来以为会这样百无聊赖过一辈子，没想到遇到提督您。”  
“我一开始以为，你喜欢那样自由自在的生活，之前还犹豫是否要招安蔷薇骑士团。”杨黑曜石般的眸子，变成了怅然。  
先寇布像是想到了什么，回忆起那时候在乌鲁瓦希，为何外出散步的他，恰好遇到了杨和卡介伦？“提督，您那时候在乌鲁瓦希……？”他看着杨的脸，想从上面寻找答案。  
杨不置可否地对他露出狡黠的笑容。  
真是狡猾狡猾的，先寇布暗想。  
利普休达特森林结盟的旧贵族已被革去身份，他们的领地也回收中央，代理执行官要么是不与他们同流合污的贵族，要么由奥丁直接派驻官员，所以改革推行较为顺利。战役也并非没有，有位反对改革的领主招兵买马，带领本星球的警备军迎战杨的舰队。事实上这位名叫戴维斯的领主属于星域独立的狂热爱好者，面对代表罗严克拉姆皇帝的帝国一级上将，戴维斯伯爵也不怯战，他先发制人，打算给这个谣传中靠着“无知小儿皇帝宠爱攀上帝国一级上将”来个下马威。  
莱因哈特和杨正想对妄图在帝国一隅建立半独立地方王国的门阀贵族领主们来一个杀鸡儆猴，戴维斯此番行径真是想打瞌睡就有人送枕头。杨假装前去攻打被戴维斯的警备设备，诱蛇出洞后再急转前往戴维斯的领星腹地，戴维斯害怕老巢被端，立刻撤兵。心急于根据地危机的戴维斯，对背后的防御疏忽了，杨急袭其毫无防备的后方，轻松俘获戴维斯。  
在杨节节胜利的时候，莱因哈特这边也没落下脚步。在亚斯提，面对倍数于自己敌人，莱因哈特采取集中兵力，逐个突破的战术，先全歼同盟军第四舰队，并在第二、第六舰队合围之前予以打击，尽管同盟后期逐渐找到战斗的节奏，但也于事无补，但即使是胜利的战斗必然也包含己方士兵的伤亡，帝国军阵亡153400多名，同盟军的损失约有帝国军的11倍。  
总体来说，双方的进展都非常顺利，这让皇帝派的官员和将士们士气大振。  
杨坐在在大屏幕前的指挥台上看着德奴仙星的地图，这块星域位于奥丁星域的边陲，相当于首都周边直辖地区的小村庄，专门从事工业生产。由于机器生产的大规模铺开，生产线上并不需要很多人口，况且在银河时代，每个星球不像地球时代这么拥挤，所以德奴仙星的总人口不到一千万人，无论从人口还是资源上，都属于非常小的星球。  
领主是一个80多岁的男爵，他也是该星球唯一的贵族。因为该星域只有一个可以供人居住的星球，德奴仙星虽然靠近首都，但少有人问津，建国至今没有一个将领踏足此地，所以当帝国一级上将杨威利将在此处安营扎寨时，年老的塞亨马缪尔•冯•罗伯茨满是老人斑和皱纹的脸上浮现出许久未曾有过的红润，好似回光返照一般。  
罗伯茨家族到了他这一代已经人丁凋落，他的配偶、子女先后离他而去，也没有为他留下孙辈，一个人鳏寡孤独，在杨的舰队降落到这个星球时，罗伯茨几乎处于半等死状态，他将所有事务交给曾经的部下克力思齐，后者作为代理执行官，管理着银河帝国一个极小的行星。  
杨之所以在此地降落，也正看中这一点：没有成气候的贵族势力、影响范围小，这不是正是试点民主制的极佳区域么？   
德奴仙星将杨威利的来到当作巨大的荣耀，对于这种浮夸的排场感到极为头疼的杨只面见了罗伯茨男爵和代理执行官克力思齐，并向他们提出了改革的命令。罗伯茨男爵行将就木，也无后人，对杨的提议完全接受，克力思齐则并不非常愿意。  
他提出疑问，“民主选举，由底层民众选出执行官进行管理，是不是太草率了？”自上而下的改革之所以困难，阻力往往来自既得权力和利益者。  
杨知道会有反对的声音，“政治本身就是满足大多数人的需求和利益，在不暴力侵犯少数人利益的情况下，民主本身就是一条最佳的途经。”

 

 

113  
罗伯茨男爵擦了擦快要从嘴角流下的口水，“不是很好嘛，克力思齐，你也做了十几年了，也该退休了。”  
克力思齐黝黑粗糙的脸，表情又僵硬了几分。  
“如果克力思齐得到公民认可的话，大家会很愿意选他留任的。”杨微笑道。  
德奴仙星执行官的改选工作轰轰烈烈开展了，由于没有议会也来不及召开议会，故而采取普选的方式进行。首先公开报名，再资格审查，然后进行电视辩论，从候选人当中选取民意支持率最高的两个进行最终投票。  
让杨深感意外、惊喜又难过的是，德奴仙星执行官候选人中，居然有洁西卡•爱德华的身影。  
她的未婚夫拉普是杨在军校的至交好友，杨飞黄腾达后，有不少沾亲带故的亲戚朋友都纷纷以各种方式联络他希望能攀上龙枝，倒是他的好友拉普，勤勤恳恳从少尉做起，在几年前与同盟的战事中，他因被贵族士官当作炮灰而壮烈牺牲，留下自己深爱的未婚妻。  
洁西卡自那之后回到了德奴仙星做一个音乐老师，从过去到现在，她心中早就种下了反对贵族特权的种子，她也是军属遗孀组织的骨干，是个不折不扣的左翼候选人。洁西卡身着黑色丧服，身上有着浓重的悲壮色彩，她演讲的高潮来了，“我常常想向那些握有特权的人询问，你们现在身在何处？把士兵们送往死地的同时，你们又在什么地方做了些什么？”  
确实，德奴仙星只有一个皇帝亲封的贵族，但攀附在罗伯茨男爵身上的非贵族们，难道就没有特权么？该星球二三十年来发展近乎停滞，如一潭死水，年轻又有朝气的洁西卡无疑为这颗走向衰亡的星球注入了一颗强心剂，无怪乎年轻人和妇女们都踊跃投票给她。  
最后平民出身的洁西卡•爱德华在一众候选人中脱颖而出，与克力思齐竞争执行官的职位。  
克力思齐的选票数量也不少，但他对这种选举并不持肯定态度，只不过因为帝国一级上将的命令不得不执行，本来以为只是走一个形式而已，演讲也只是随意说了几句，等到来势汹汹的美女候选人出现时，他发现自己想要反击已经无力回天了。  
最终，洁西卡以高票当选，成为德奴仙星的第一任，也是银河帝国第一任民选的星球执行官。  
杨邀请胜选的洁西卡到他的临时官邸一聚，她很快明白了这场选举是杨的提议，当洁西卡看到曾经暗恋的对象，现在的帝国高级将帅时，依然有种不真实的错觉。  
杨和分别时相比，除了身着的制服改变了，无论是外貌还是脾性都没有太大变化，他完全没有沾染上旧贵族的劣性，依然温文尔雅，平易近人，眸子里带着让洁西卡安心的温和。  
看着身穿黑色丧服的洁西卡，杨心中升起一丝悲伤，连“恭喜当选”这样简单的寒暄都说不出来，倒是洁西卡先开了口，“你是个杰出的人物！杨，所以皇帝才会这么器重你吧。”她不由想到战死的未婚夫，她知道这与竞选的核心理念并不符，但她还是忍不住问，“如果约翰当时在你麾下，是不是就不会死？”  
若是杨运用特权，将拉普调至奥丁，躲在安全的地方，那就不是杨，也不是拉普了。  
一边说着，晶莹的泪珠从洁西卡洁白无瑕的脸颊上落下来，从拉普过世，她默然含悲撑了太久太久，看到杨，忍不住落下泪来。约翰•罗伯•拉普无疑是个好人，洁西卡选择他是个明智的抉择，不过，现在留给洁西卡的却是无尽的寂寞与回忆……  
她无助的悲哀，单薄的身形，含泪的双眸，让杨百感交集，忍不住轻拍她的肩膀，想要安慰她，洁西卡再也忍不住，她半扑到杨怀里，不住地抽泣起来。  
“女人！你在做什么！”  
只听得一声如雷霆般的声音，杨抬头一看，尊贵的银河帝国皇帝陛下含着怒气，出现在官邸内。  
洁西卡也一惊，她迅速与杨分开，向皇帝行礼。  
老眼昏花的罗伯茨男爵跌跌撞撞地跟在行走如风的莱因哈特屁股后面，最近是什么日子，皇帝和一级上将轮番驾临，实在让他这把老骨头都快散了架，尤其是现在空气里那股酸溜溜的味道，连嗅觉不灵敏的他都呛得有些吃不消。  
莱因哈特将杨和洁西卡从头到尾打量了老半天，有些酸酸地道，“朕让你主持改革大事，你就这样卿卿我我？还是你们之间一直避着朕在联系？”  
洁西卡辩驳，“陛下，不是这样……”  
“闭嘴，洁西卡•爱德华，朕没让你开口。”莱因哈特一眼就认出了洁西卡，熟悉的脸庞让他很不快，思维活跃想象力丰富的少年帝王几乎已经脑补出杨在这里和洁西卡幽会然后被自己逮个正着的帝国宫廷秘事。  
“陛下，我想尝试在德奴仙星实行普选，这也是改革的一部分。”  
莱因哈特冷冷地道，“让普通民众决定执行官，真是滑天下之大稽，朕听说叛军也是这样产生首脑的，你是被叛军洗脑了么？！”  
杨有些难堪，“这种政体在历史上也是有的。”  
洁西卡实话实说道，“陛下，很多人依靠与领主的私人关系成为官员，他们的不作为导致德奴仙星几乎停滞发展，年轻人不再愿意生育和工作，再这样下去整个星球就完了！”

 

 

114  
莱因哈特眯起眼睛看着洁西卡，他早就知道这个女子并不是池中之物，但一想到杨曾经爱慕过她，总觉得心里有一根刺。“这件事朕会解决，还有，你们的选举不算数。”  
一开始还平静的杨不由大惊，“选举结果已经以领主的名义对全体领民公布，这样出尔反尔会严重损害公信力。”  
然而，胳膊拧不过大腿，皇帝一声令下，杨提议的德奴仙星球普选就这样心血付之东流。  
刚从亚斯提凯旋归来的莱因哈特得知杨在德奴仙星，顺道就赶来，不想却看到杨抱着洁西卡，让莱因哈特的好心情顿时蒸发了大半。洁西卡的丧服无疑暗示了单身的身份，这让他更为不满。  
乘坐战舰伯伦希尔离开德奴仙，莱因哈特端坐在桥舰内的指挥座椅上，杨像平常一样坐在他旁边。其实莱因哈特知道德奴仙星球的普选事宜与帝国制度截然相反，但这颗小星球实在不值得让他多花心思，上位者不过想借题发挥一下，“卿这次错得很离谱，极大地浪费了人力物力，还导致这个星球政局的动荡。”由于遮音力场张开的缘故，以指挥座为中心，半径五公尺以内的对话，外围的人完全听不到，莱因哈特毫无顾虑，劈头盖脸就把杨训了一顿。  
“报告！”传令兵在隔音场外按了通讯按钮，将自己的声音传到指挥座。  
莱因哈特略不悦地关掉隔音力场，“什么事？”  
“德奴仙星暴动！两万人死亡！”  
“洁西卡•爱德华呢？”杨连忙问。  
“当场死亡。”通讯兵仍像报告一样，用毫无感情起伏的声音回答。  
杨愣住了，脸色顿时惨白。  
被取消执行官资格后，洁西卡在帝国广场发起了集会，针砭时弊地列数当前德奴仙星政局的弊端。如果说杨组织的公开普选已经不合规，那这种形式的民间集会更是触犯了帝国的法律。  
莱因哈特已经决定撤换克力思齐，但在新的任命还未到达之前，克力思齐继续暂代一阵子执行官，这点洁西卡并不知情。他得知消息立刻决定拘捕洁西卡，展现自己作为执行官最后几天的威信，他亲自率领三千名警备士兵气势汹汹地前往广场抓人，并向空中鸣枪示警，以镇压惊惶的群众，这使得现场的气氛变得骚动而狂乱起来，集会的主持人洁西卡立刻现身在克力思齐的面前，她毫无惧色，以义正词严的语调斥责克力思齐自他执政以来的种种弊相，这无疑在众人面前打了一贯骄横的克力思齐一记响亮的耳光。  
顿时有人大声抗议，克力思齐恼羞成怒，他拔出枪对着人群一阵扫射，有人中弹倒地，洁西卡双手扶着躺在地上流血的人，愈看愈是悲痛。她终于忍耐不住，大步走到克力思齐的面前，双目瞪视着他，厉声骂道，“住手！你以为手中有枪，就可以所欲为了吗？皇帝陛下赋予了你这样的权力吗？”   
洁西卡抬出把克力思齐训得抬不起头的罗严克拉姆皇帝，让即将卸任的代理执行官面孔变得狂暴羞愤而可怖，“你这个女人！都是因为你！”他的两眼布满血丝，他拿着手枪，朝着洁西卡头部击去，转眼间，洁西卡头破血流，溅出来的鲜血一点点沾在他身上。他好像疯了似的，像要一洗选举中失败的耻辱，竟然还用皮靴猛力践踏着倒在地上的洁西卡，此举更引起现场民众的愤怒和怒吼，怒火如活火山一样爆发了！更多的人冲了出来，群起围攻残暴的执行官，一场冲突于是展开。  
古来改革，总是会有流血，这滴被后世的历史学家称为银河帝国改革的第一滴血，染红了洁西卡•爱德华和德奴仙星球，也刀割了杨威利的心。  
脸色苍白的杨眼中隐有泪光，他脑海里面一片空白，自责淹没了他，杨一言不发，内心悲痛不已，他低着头掩饰表情。   
看着这样颓然不语的杨，莱因哈特心里好像插了一把刀，一动就痛，而杨一句话也不说的样子，更让他觉得他无言地在责怪他废除了洁西卡胜选的结果，并且导致了她的死亡。他难道就不想想是他和洁西卡有错在先么？莱因哈特就差再训杨一顿了。  
平心而论，在帝国广场流血事件之前，克力思齐并没有犯下不可饶恕的错误。这样的执行官在帝国内部简直多如牛毛，他们没有草菅人命，也没有鱼肉百姓，最多就是仗着有些权力傲慢了一些，要说大错也没有，大功也找不着，太平度日，政绩平平。  
如果此时剖析一下莱杨二心的心境，可谓大不相同。  
杨心情低落，来源于对拉普和洁西卡的愧疚，当然对莱因哈特野蛮取消选举结果也同样存有不满，不过更多是对自己改革中失误的自责——毕竟无论经过和理由如何，本来太太平平的德奴仙星因他命令普选而造成了上万人的流血事件。  
而莱因哈特的苦闷，杨如排污水管一般粗（罗严塔尔语）的神经完全没有探知到。他打了胜仗，急匆匆赶来，本想获得杨的赞美与夸奖，却见杨与洁西卡亲密地搂抱在一起，好像背着他偷情一般。德奴仙星的动乱对帝国疆土来说不过是疥癣之疾，但杨怀念洁西卡的样子让他觉得胸口闷得不行。

 

115  
面对采取非暴力抵抗运动的杨，莱因哈特简直焦躁到了极点，“杨威利，你够了。”无处散发怒气和烦愁的莱茵哈特对着杨吼道，“你搞的那套普选，捅出这么大的娄子，朕不处罚你，已经是网开一面！”  
如果吉尔菲艾斯在现场看到这样的莱因哈特，一定会想起威斯塔朗特事件中，与自己争吵的无情君主。  
杨心里乱糟糟的，对于狂风暴雨般的指责只是不语，他有些垂头丧气地坐在他旁边，很明显，对于莱因哈特简单粗暴地取消选举结果，他还是难以接受。  
莱因哈特苛刻地问道，“你是不是仗着自己是一级上将，在选举中帮助洁西卡•爱德华舞弊，她才胜选的？”  
杨猛地抬起头来，黑色的眼睛里含着冰冷的怒气，那是莱因哈特从未见过的样子，“陛下，您这是在侮辱我的人格。”  
终于不像刚才那样沉默不语，然而此时的反驳却像火上浇油，他不可遏制地认为杨在偏袒洁西卡，这让他更加生气，他几乎咆哮道，“你说什么？”  
“我根本没有插手任何事宜，这些都由德奴仙星的官员安排，我也是在电视辩论上才知道洁西卡是候选人。”  
这段好似被捉奸后的辩解更让莱因哈特不爽。  
杨继续道，“洁西卡能够倾听选民的声音，这才是她合法当选的根本原因。”  
莱因哈特铁青着脸问道，“看病找医生，维修找工程师，也就是要听从专家，为什么在政治上偏偏要去顺从民意？”  
杨不假思索地回答，“政治是一种涉及每个人的利益分配，与专业技术不同。”一句话直接否定了专制君主的论据。  
莱因哈特万没想到，在与罗严塔尔的口斗上一直处于劣势的杨竟有如此伶牙俐齿的时候。  
莱因哈特很少使用暴力，但现在怒不可遏的他揪起杨的领子，用力一把将他甩在墙上，发出咚一下的声音，杨吃痛地想摸摸被砸痛的后脑勺，却发现自己被紧紧锁在臂弯之间，莱因哈特一手抵着他右肩的墙壁，一拳敲击在他左耳侧，身体紧紧压着他，感觉肺都要被从喉咙里压出来，莱因哈特一条结实的腿顶在自己两腿之间，动弹不得，因为这个姿势的关系，他呼吸不畅，被迫不自觉地扬起了头。  
杨威利作为宇宙第一智将，此时正处于人生中最无处可逃的境地。  
怀中的黑发青年看上去似乎瘦了一圈，不知不觉中，莱因哈特已经长开了，20岁出头的他现在比杨高，也比杨壮，杨微微抬头才能和他平视。后背贴墙的杨面色依旧苍白，呼吸中带着轻微的疼痛，他有些想挣扎，但马上放弃了愚蠢的反抗——无论体力还是腕力，他在莱因哈特面前都不堪一击。  
杨似是不想与莱因哈特愤怒的双眸对视，黑色的丰沛头发坠下来，眼帘低垂着，他温热的呼吸轻轻吹在莱因哈特脸上，小巧的喉结有些瑟瑟发抖，这种距离不是要打架就是要接吻，感受怀里的人温暖的体温，莱因哈特心中顿起波澜，夜晚隐秘的梦境又清晰起来。  
一直处在半精神恋爱状态的莱因哈特，越来越发现自己对眼前男子的渴求。  
那个人像一只掉进陷阱的兔子，想找出口却找不到，想放弃又有些不甘心的表情让人忍俊不禁，弄得他心里痒痒的，真想一口亲上他那半开半阖的唇。  
“报告！”通讯兵大声报告。  
这时候莱因哈特才意识到周围有人，他不情不愿地放开对杨的钳制，“什么事？”  
“立典拉德宰相的超高速通信。”  
立体屏幕上的宰相兼国务尚书先是说了一些恭喜他获得胜利的场面话，随后话锋一转，“陛下，安妮罗杰公主殿下已经完婚，您今年也已经20周岁，是时候纳妃了。”  
本来还对宰相的通讯兴趣缺缺的莱因哈特没想到对方提出这项建议，他有些吃惊地看着虽然上了年纪但精神矍铄的帝国宰相，“纳妃？”  
“这份名单是微臣与安妮罗杰公主商量后的结果，都是年龄与您相仿，容姿秀美，教养良好，未出阁的伯爵以上贵族千金小姐，请您过目。不才也将侄孙女爱尔芙莉德•冯•克劳希列入其中，希望能入陛下的眼。”  
回奥丁的路上，莱因哈特强压着烦躁。尽管目的和立典拉德不相同，但他知道姐姐也希望自己尽快诞下皇族子嗣，让庞大的帝国能够有一个正统的继承人。杨仿佛没事人一样，认真看着候选嫔妃名单，莱因哈特觉得自己的怒气好像在无理取闹，这种拳头恍如打在棉花上的感觉糟透了，此时刚成年不久的雄狮并不知道这种感觉叫“醋意”，而杨显然也没有意识到自己就是狮子嘴边的那块充满吸引力的肉，还不知觉地晃来晃去……  
皇帝陛下与杨威利一级上将之间有了隔阂，两人乘坐同一战舰回来，敏感的希尔德还是发现了一丝端倪，平时两人经常旁若无人，有说有笑，可现在就像简简单单的君臣关系。希尔德•冯•玛琳道夫并不在立典拉德推荐的后妃名单中，但这丝毫不影响她作为首席秘书官的地位。  
无论是在艾尔法西尔大撤退、剿灭宇宙海盗和收回星域兵权事宜中，杨在战场上灵活机动、判断精准，在政事上的敏锐和手腕都可见一斑，莱因哈特阵营的将领们也非常尊敬他，可以说杨是除了格斗之外的全能型人才，众人将之当做皇帝派的中流砥柱。不过等到论功行赏时，杨坚决拒绝了莱因哈特的封赏，就连迟钝的毕典菲尔特都知道两人之间出问题了。杨不接受封赏的原因听起来也无可指摘，他在星域改革中导致了上万人的流血冲突，事实上他还没有从德奴仙星球的流血惨案和改革失败中走出来，但这更加让莱因哈特觉得杨赤裸裸地在疏远自己。

 

116  
朝里的贵族们都是人精，政事上不见长进，对人际关系倒是明察秋毫，他们对杨的弹劾书像雪花一般飞到莱因哈特的案头。立典拉德派的官员们，他们深知三人成虎，众口铄金的道理，胡编乱造说杨越权枉法，徇私舞弊，目无君上……更有甚者，开始网罗莫须有的罪名，炮制证据构陷杨威利，此时参谋总长奥贝斯坦下属的社会秩序维护局登场了，敬业且逻辑缜密的朗古办案效率极高，他根据蛛丝马迹查出贵族们伪造人证物证诬陷帝国一级上将。  
不过朗古也认为杨在德奴仙的行为已经严重触犯了帝国法律，属于坚决需要取缔的共和主义者，对于纷至沓来对杨威利的弹劾状，莱因哈特瞄了几眼就退了回去，唯有对朗古的，写了简单的批复，大意是杨威利采取的是帝国选拔重要高级官员的廷推制度，并不违反帝国法律。廷推制度最早在地球时代的明朝产生，是指高级政务官并非皇帝直接定夺，而由其他官员公推选出二至三人或更多，最后由皇帝选取任用，银河帝国有时也采用廷推的方式选取官员。  
在过去，皇帝和臣子之间的猜疑，往往来源于相互不信任，而莱因哈特对杨的态度告诉了所有人——即使两人之间产生嫌隙，他与杨威利之间也不容他人置喙。  
表面上看，莱杨二人第一次争吵源于莱因哈特对杰西卡的醋意，又或者说因为德奴仙星域改革的失败，但更深层次的核心是理念的不同。  
在莱因哈特看来，民众代表一串数字，让他们安居乐业是一种责任，他会去慰问在灾害中受困的民众并发放慰问品，但这仅仅只是履行作为皇帝的职责，他对民众个体并没有太多私人感情。他更不理解杨要让民众来选举，民众是弱者，强者为什么要让弱者对自己指手画脚？强者与弱者的关系不是非常简单么？弱者服从强者，而强者保护依附于自己的弱者。  
然而对杨来说，民众中的每一个人，都是一条条鲜活的生命，他们的酸甜苦辣与上位者们的喜怒哀乐同样重要。况且执政者与民众只是分工不同，要莱因哈特像德奴仙星的工人那样操作机器他还做不来呢，所以强者并没有对弱者指手画脚的正当性。  
苦闷的莱因哈特每天依旧兢兢业业地面对繁重的国事，他至少面对三种困扰，一是立典拉德和安妮罗洁安排他每天见几位头盖骨里满是奶油的贵族千金小姐，二是立典拉德集团对星域改革事宜的掣肘，第三……就是杨。吵架之事他们就当没有发生过一样，依旧像一对明主良臣一样相处，但事实是，两者确实在感情上以一种微妙的方式疏远了，即使他们抬头不见低头见。在政务例会上，他们经常碰头，貌合神离地扮演好君臣的角色，其实他们已经很久没有单独说话了，有时在欧费茵宫附近，也不过微微颔首便擦身而过。莱因哈特有一阵子很想逃避与他的见面，见了焦虑心烦，见不着又无比想见，真是甜蜜的苦楚。   
杨则处在深刻地反省中。民主改革的失败已让他非常内疚自责，杰西卡的死亡无疑在心头又拉开了一条口子，他有时候在想，如果没有取消选举结果，是否德奴仙也会发生惨案？一个长期生活在专制主义之中的社会，想要改革到民主主义，在人口千万的地区直接选举执行官，是否步子太大了？是不是在严密其法治上应该花更大精力？还有就是莱因哈特……那个十岁的小奶娃有些任性，但绝不妄为，需要哄着宠着呵护着。岁月在不经意之间流走，现在他变得强大专制而独裁。杨曾与主持经济再建计划的李希特、布拉格两人闲聊，两人高度认可新政策，但都不同程度地担忧一旦少年英明的皇帝完全掌握了国家权力，是否还能像现在这样保持开明的作风？杨不禁觉得，当年教导莱因哈特，是不是一个极大的错误？又或者不需要自己的教导，他也能这样或者更加出色？狮子露出了獠牙，磨尖了利爪，他将来会不会像那些残暴的祖先们一样，把好不容易恢复生气的帝国乃至自己重又撕碎？   
穷兵黩武的汉武帝，奢靡腐化的唐明皇，老年无能的爱德华三世，乃至莱因哈特的亲生祖父……杨在脑海中回想了那些曾经英明一世衰老后昏聩的帝王们，又或者说未来可能发生的危险不能构成现在放弃莱因哈特的理由？  
是去是留？  
不，他或许早就应该离开了……  
尤里安默默地守着自己的养父，独自消化痛苦和悔恨的杨使得欧费茵宫最近白兰地的消耗明显增长，他知道杨提督并未酗酒之徒，可这样对他的身心健康影响不可谓不大。  
杨像往常一样，从欧费茵宫前往议事厅的必经之路走过。汽车尚能在平地上行驶，这条路只能步行，他已经无数次来往于此，可最近总觉得脚步格外沉重。  
突然他像踩到了什么，小脑不发达的军事天才脚下一滑，整个身体因为惯性的关系，重重摔了下去，杨本能地用手撑一下，顿时觉得一阵刺痛，等他爬起来一看，发现右手掌心都是鲜血，正汩汩向外冒着，再仔细看着，手掌竟然在太阳的照射下闪着细碎的光芒。  
负责他安全的卫兵立刻查看了他的手和地面，“提督，您手上扎了玻璃，地上涂了油。”  
新无忧宫每处都有人打扫，不可能会有玻璃和油，这是蓄意而为。卫兵迅速把他带到御医处，尤里安听到消息也马上赶来。御医正在为杨消毒清洗伤口，他用小镊子一个一个把玻璃渣挑出来，杨疼得额头直冒汗，此时只能咬着牙强忍着痛苦。由于伤口很深，而且担心碎玻璃渣会扎到血管里，御医们拍了片子，打了破伤风针，做好消炎措施，并为他扎了固定的绑带，挂在脖子上。  
尤里安心疼地摸摸他的手，“提督，您还疼么？”  
杨此时脸色苍白，眼里却是尤里安从未见过的怒气。  
“我生气了，如果只是针对我，还可以忍，但是这条路，莱因哈特也会走！”

 

117  
杨威利右手打着医用前臂固定吊带去开会了。这天正好是每月例会，文武官员都会到场，杨这番样子太过引人注目，罗严塔尔、先寇布等将领先后来关心，杨就说自己不小心摔了，只是在平时爱好挖苦他的同僚们取笑他脖子以下无能时，他迷糊无奈的眼睛晶亮得像在思考什么。  
“哟，这不是杨提督么，阁下这是在练兵中受伤了么？”一个杨有些眼熟的男子与他搭话，记忆中他是立典拉德的手下。他面有菜色，下盘虚浮，一看就是被酒色掏空了身体，旧贵族们总是以自我为中心，也不知哪儿来的想象力，他继续道，“没想到帝国一级上将会犯这种低级的错误，真是连三岁小孩都不如啊。”  
“菲列格尔男爵，您怕是连宇宙舰队都没去过吧，如果想要去宇宙，可以请杨一级上将帮您编入他的队伍。”说话的是希尔德，容资秀美的她在由男性组成的朝臣中格外显眼，从骨子散发出自信、礼节与骄傲也体现出她良好的家教与眼界。  
“请恕我无法接受您的提议，玛琳道夫小姐，我不需要这样孱弱的士兵，瓦普跳跃飞行时，如果他吐得一塌糊涂，我会很为难的。”  
杨的缺点就在于，当面对一只猪的时候，直接告诉他，你是一只猪。  
希尔德暗叹，杨威利的智慧和才能毋庸置疑，全银河都数不出几个能出其右，可是说到官场人情世故，他就欠缺了些，倒不是说他恃才傲物，而是他根本没有这方面的自觉。  
菲列格尔男爵气得脸庞发赤，“低贱的小子，别太得意忘形。”  
对于近期来立典拉德派的攻讦，杨并非心里没数，他反驳道，“我没有得意忘形。我经常被一些没有被主人教养好的狗乱吠，所以偶尔觉得踢他们几脚会比较好。”  
希尔德有些诧异，杨为人温和儒雅，像这样把人怼得哑口无言她还是第一次看到。  
打发走了菲列格尔男爵，杨淡淡地道，“玛琳道夫小姐，麻烦您与朗古说一下，培尼明迪侯爵家的产业可能存在一些与陛下新政相悖的地方。”  
“培尼明迪侯爵？”有些疑惑的希尔德记住了杨的吩咐，她在脑海中回忆了一下这位立典拉德派的中坚力量，培尼明迪侯爵的女儿也在此次后妃选拔的名单中，她拥有一头乌黑的卷发，美艳动人，近期经常被邀请进新无忧宫与皇帝一起共进晚餐。  
莱因哈特看到杨绑着绷带出席会议略有讶异，但他现在已经无法像过去那样对杨嘘寒问暖，使了个眼色给希尔德，她领命后迅速离开。  
希尔德命人查看新无忧宫的监控后，心中对所有事都了然。会议结束后，她单独进入莱因哈特的办公室，向他汇报情况。  
“陛下，培尼明迪侯爵小姐最近经常受邀与您共进晚餐，是她在欧费茵宫通往白露宫的必经之路上涂了油和玻璃碎渣。”  
莱因哈特蓝色的眸子顿时像冰一样冷，他完全不是那种以有女人为他争风吃醋为荣的男人。  
希尔德知道年轻的独裁者愤怒了，她低下头，不自觉地后退了半步，似乎不想被那即将到来的怒火波及，继续道，“今天早上杨提督通过走道时滑倒，后来御医从他手上取出100多块玻璃渣，幸好玻璃渣没有流入血管，否则一旦进入心脏后果不堪设想。”  
莱因哈特一拳敲在桌上，整个办公桌上的文件和纸笔等都被震得腾空起来，再重重落下。他之所以邀请培尼明迪侯爵小姐用餐，一是对了应付纳妃的事，二是对方拥有一头黑色的秀发，让他看得比较顺眼。  
希尔德又想起了早上杨请自己调查培尼明迪侯爵家的产业，不禁暗叹他这份让人鞭长莫及的判断力。  
“朕要把培尼明迪连锅端了！”莱因哈特几乎咬牙切齿道。  
“陛下，恕我直言，贵族千金们的目标是杨提督，今天您处置了培尼明迪小姐，明天也会有其他人针对他。”  
莱因哈特直直地看着希尔德，“伯爵小姐，你的意见呢？”  
“当年陛下还未亲政，以宫廷教师的名义将杨迎进新无忧宫，在历史上并非没有，但住在一直供宠妃临时居住的宫殿，这样的安排已经让人议论纷纷，可总算不在情理之外。然而现在，陛下亲政，也已到适婚年龄，足够让人想入非非。”希尔德顿了顿，毫无惧色的迎视这位年轻帝王锐利的目光，继续说道，“在吉尔菲艾斯大公结婚之前，也有您与他的传闻……”  
“朕想听重点。”  
“陛下，杨威利是您最重要的肱股之臣，也是您最重视的人，有这样一位品格正直的人在您身边，对您来说如虎添翼，但他不善于宫廷斗争。”  
莱因哈特思索着点点头。  
希尔德挺深吸了一口气，然后挺直了腰板，“陛下，我愿意代替杨提督，成为贵族千金小姐的目标。”  
莱因哈特不禁抬头看了看能干的秘书官，希尔德漂亮的墨绿色眼睛充满了坚定，她不施脂粉，远见卓识，有时会让人觉得她一点都不像贵族人家的女儿。

 

118  
银河帝国的皇帝与希尔德•冯•玛琳道夫伯爵小姐恋爱了。  
对于女儿成为皇帝女友这件让整个家族充满荣耀的事，玛琳道夫伯爵却忧心忡忡，尚在领地的伯爵致电爱女，“希尔德，你真的要嫁给皇帝陛下么？”他只有这一个女儿，既不舍得她离开自己，更不舍得她嫁入皇宫，更重要的是历来皇帝的后宫总是是非之地，凶险异常。“现在宰相掌握大权，你这是往火坑里跳啊。”一想到皇帝要成为女儿的丈夫，他就不免感到精神性的肠胃衰弱。  
希尔德的双眸散发着跃动的智慧与生气，看起来像个富有冒险精神的少年，“父亲，自从十二代皇帝老年昏聩后，一直由立典拉德宰相摆布朝政，他挑战皇权，为所欲为，集权力财富于一身，制定对自身有利的法律，整个帝国乌烟瘴气，已经偏离了正常的轨道。”  
玛琳道夫疑惑地看着爱女。  
“现在新时代正在崛起，年轻的皇帝陛下想要获得本应属于他的权力，恢复开明盛世，这个老宰相也该让位了。无论我是否会嫁入皇家，我们玛琳道夫家都应该站在胜者这边。”  
玛琳道夫伯爵想了想，然后爱怜地看着女儿，“希尔德，无论结果如何，我都不会后悔。最重要是你自己的幸福，没有必要为了玛琳道夫家族而牺牲了你，反倒是该为你自己设想，以玛林道夫家族为工具，替你铺好未来的道路。明白吗？”  
希尔德眼中隐现泪光，她点点头，“父亲，好好保重自己的身体……”  
尽管玛琳道夫小姐的名字并不在立典拉德宰相推荐的后妃选拔名单中，但比起偶尔才被邀请入新无忧宫与金发皇帝一同共进晚餐的贵族千金，日常相处频繁的希尔德与莱因哈特擦出爱情的火花似乎在情理之中。曾获莱因哈特青睐的培尼明迪侯爵小姐的父亲因涉入贪腐丑闻而被调查，更麻烦的是，社会秩序维护局在他的官邸中发现了一本日记本，培尼明迪侯爵在其中妄称当今陛下为“金发小子”，实属大不敬之罪，培尼明迪家就此没落，不少人猜测，这是玛琳道夫家从中捣鬼。  
贵族千金们对希尔德又恨又怕，她们怎么也想不明白，除了脖子上围着一条粉红色的丝巾外，这个穿着打扮和男性并无两样的短发女人，到底哪里吸引了尊贵的皇帝陛下？对于防不胜防的明枪暗箭，在莱因哈特的庇护下，希尔德总算能化险为夷。她们对杨的关注也自然而然被分散了，而且杨无论外貌还是能力，都与传统印象中男宠的形象相去甚远，大家就像轻易相信他是男宠一样，又轻而易举地放弃了这种轻信。  
这天，希尔德像往常一样，与莱因哈特一同享用晚餐。  
她一边咽下小块蔬菜，一边道，“宰相在囊括全部国政的同时，也有意无意地游走于帝都的达官贵人之间，似乎仍不愿放弃本该属于您的权力！”她的表情和声音隐含着嘲讽而又透着严肃。  
这样一本正经的对话，实在不像恋人之间的浓亲蜜意。   
莱因哈特冷笑道，“老狐狸！他联合文官们在忙着准备暗中对付朕吧。”他脑中又浮现出那目光严峻，银发如云，鼻子尖挺的七十多岁老者的身影。  
文官集团对皇帝的掣肘与威胁古来一直存在，如果再罗列历史上那些篡位的权臣，更是数不胜数。他早已做好准备对付这个老奸巨猾的老宰相，不过现在没必要操之过急，宰相手中仍握有财政、人事两张皇牌，政务官中也没有皇帝派的亲信，如果两人火并，足可以让与同盟处于军事对立的帝国捉襟见肘。  
如同工作餐一般的晚饭结束后，希尔德向莱因哈特行礼，随后恭敬离开，皇宫的卫兵负责将她送回自己的官邸。  
一个人呆在办公室里，莱因哈特默然。  
采纳希尔德成为自己名义上恋人的建议，一是确实需要有人分担旧贵族们对杨的注意力，二是他想看看杨的反应，当自己有了名正言顺的恋人，杨会不会吃醋，不安，愤怒？其结果让莱因哈特很是泄气郁闷——杨不仅毫无他想要的反应，而且还推波助澜，一次还对下属们说，“陛下和玛琳道夫小姐都拥有稀世的美貌，简直像罗马神话中的阿波罗和雅典娜女神，啊，是雷神托尔与西芙。”他之所以纠正，因为帝国流传日耳曼神话。  
这让莱因哈特很是丧气，更让他内心抓狂不已的是，杨主持的工作不仅增添了皇帝派的军事实力，还大大打击了让他头疼不已的门阀贵族，当然实际执行中少不了奥贝斯坦与格林希尔的功劳，杨处处都在帮助自己，为自己着想，这种若即若离让他又委屈又心疼。  
闷骚的皇帝陛下脑海中又浮现出杨那闪耀着智慧与温和的双眸，心中又柔软下来，叹了口气，这种感觉简直像自虐。  
突然，卫兵报告，奥贝斯坦求见。  
义眼的下属很少单独求见，而且这么晚了，有什么重要的事么？  
莱因哈特有些疑惑，让人宣他进来。  
灰白色头发的奥贝斯坦面无表情的进来，他用同干冰一样无机质声音道，“陛下，杨提督想辞职。”  
一句话让莱因哈特几乎从椅子上跳起来，“什么？”

 

119  
“进他办公室时，虽然背对着电脑屏幕，我看到他输入了辞职信几个字的抬头。”  
杨现在兼任军务尚书和宇宙舰队总司令，参谋总长奥贝斯坦是军务省副职，事实上已经由奥贝斯坦主持并执行工作。杨右手的伤口还没完全长好，他也不擅长电脑，只能缓慢地打字，故而被锐利的奥贝斯坦看出了端倪。  
失态只有几秒钟，莱因哈特很快恢复了他作为君主的威严，他的视线转向奥贝斯坦，“卿曾经奉劝朕将吉尔菲艾斯和杨与罗严塔尔等提督置于同等地位，现在反悔了？”  
干冰之剑毫无惧色地迎视这位年轻帝王锐利的目光，“我至今仍然如此认为，但并不妨碍我反对杨提督辞职的立场。”  
杨名义上算是奥贝斯坦的上司，他对这位表面上并不勤勉的上司将退役挂在嘴边已经习以为常，然而最近莱因哈特与杨之间诡异的气氛，以及他亲眼所见，让他确定杨这次真的想辞职离开帝国中枢。  
“当时我担心杨提督将与您的交情当做一种特权，作为一个优秀的帝王，不能有私情，不过现在看来，我的担心是多余的。哪怕您对杨威利有私情，他在任何情况下都不会受到影响而使用这种特权。”奥贝斯坦的义眼在晚上灯光的反射下，似乎泛着奇特的光芒。  
夜幕的灯光下，莱因哈特的眼光有些骇人，他不想被人，尤其是这位在感情上并不亲近的义眼尚书看出他的心思。  
“谣言故而不可信。不过我想除了我，玛琳道夫伯爵小姐也看出来了吧。”洞察力敏锐的希尔德和奥贝斯坦的立场完全一致，“在目前的情况下，我认为无论使用什么手段，哪怕强迫都可以，请一定留下杨威利。”  
莱因哈特脸色一僵。  
“陛下，我是马基雅维利的信徒。”奥贝斯坦淡淡地道，“世袭帝国的统治往往缺乏变革的意识，所以往往被变革成强盛的国度所侵犯。帝国的旧体制如果不由您进行改革，就会由海尼森的叛军来完成。”马基雅维利是《君主论》的作者，强调建立强有力的中央集权国家，与奥贝斯坦对新生帝国的政治理想不谋而合。  
针砭时弊的谏词总是那么刺耳。  
“帝国需要您，也需要杨威利来完成消除旧制度的改革，那些贪图特权长达几世纪之久的旧贵族们，决不能在新体制下苟延残喘。”  
莱因哈特故意词色锋利地道，“卿也是贵族，这可真不像卿的立场。”  
奥贝斯坦的声音很冷彻，“我对由立典拉德等旧贵族控制的帝国有强烈的不满，希望依靠您建立我理想中的新体制，这也是我投靠陛下的原因。”  
这已经是极为大胆和叛逆的言论了，莱因哈特却并未怪罪，他问道，“如果朕是个无能的君主，卿会不会另寻其他明主推翻朕？”  
奥贝斯坦毫无畏惧地对上莱因哈特苍冰色的眸子，他没有直接回答对方的问题，“如果您是一个无能的人，杨威利就不会选择效忠您，甚至可能会逃亡叛军。我很庆幸他身在您的麾下，否则我誓死也要消灭这样的敌人。”  
少年帝王的眼睛里似有难以琢磨的光芒在闪动，奥贝斯坦的话坦诚得无懈可击。  
“陛下，为了新帝国的长治久安，您不能现在让杨威利离开，更不能选择宰相的侄孙女，这毫无疑问会导致外戚干政以及变革的失败。当然，玛琳道夫伯爵小姐确实是一种选择，但不是唯一的。”  
“哦？”莱因哈特的眼睛中漾着沉静的色彩，“卿有什么建议？”  
奥贝斯坦冷静地用冰一样的声音道，“为了整个王朝的安泰，为了在这个王朝庇护下的帝国臣民，可以舍弃血缘的羁绊。”如果感到对帝国有危害，这位冷血的帝国栋梁可能会连皇帝也要废除。“您的懦弱的父亲身上，一丝一毫都看不到开国皇帝的血统。”  
依靠血缘而登上帝王宝座的莱因哈特眼中一凛。  
“陛下身边不就有一位虽然没有血缘关系，却依旧可以继承其父意志和能力的人么？”  
“谁？”  
奥贝斯坦胸有成竹地回答，“尤里安•敏兹”  
敏兹，杨威利的养子，已经提前从军校毕业，现在升任中士，从各方面来说，他都继承了杨的人格与部分才能。  
莱因哈特沉默地看着冷血义眼的代理军武尚书，他今天的每一句话都可以被当做杀头的大罪，但每一句都直击他的心脏。  
“与贵族千金联姻也好，子嗣也罢，维系帝国的根本在于强大而卓越的君主。陛下，您是银河帝国的皇帝，”奥贝斯坦煽动性的谏言似乎已经接近尾声，“是全银河地位最高的人，没有您想要而得不到的，无论是优秀的将领，还是……”  
莱因哈特像被看穿心思似的立刻打断他，“退下，奥贝斯坦！没你的事了！”  
尽管主君的口气并不善，但奥贝斯坦知道他已经完全接受了自己的建议。

 

作者语：  
穿着便服，杨也变得毫不起眼了。突然间，杨有股冲动，他想明示自己的身分问个水落石出，不过，杨最后还是不发一语地回到无人驾驶的计程车上。因为讨厌行使特权的憎恶感比好奇心更为强烈。——摘自《银河英雄传说》野望篇 第一章 暴风雨前夕 IV。  
在奥贝斯坦眼中，即使是历史上最大的霸主莱因哈特•冯•罗严克拉姆也称不上是完全理想的君主。或许他更希望能把比较年幼的君主教育成理想的君主。看透这一点的莱因哈特也曾半开玩笑地告诉皇妃希尔德自己被废的可能性。——摘自《银河英雄传说》落日篇 第五章 迷惑的行星 II。  
其实想写奥帅终身不认可杨，就像原著一样，但是发现剧情无法开展orz。

 

120  
莱因哈特踱着步，在去往欧费茵宫的路上，他已经有一阵子没去过杨这里了。满天的繁星撒下来，将年轻帝王的周身染上了一层薄薄的光晕，带着一丝忧愁与烦闷。周围值守的卫兵们站得像标杆一样直，他们是新无忧宫里夜的守卫者。  
他走到那条欧费茵宫和自己寝宫必经的小路上，听希尔德说，这里就是杨滑倒受伤的地方，现在已经被完全清理干净，看不到一丝当时的痕迹。  
“杨那天滑倒时，你们有人看到么？”他问守卫。  
“陛下！当天正好我执勤，我就在现场。”一个方脸的卫兵回答。  
皇帝发问道，“当时情况怎么样？”  
卫兵一五一十地说，“杨提督右手留了很多血，玻璃渣大大小小都有，当时这里有很大一滩血，伤口很深，听御医说，有好几块扎到手腕的动静脉血管壁上，还好及时取出来了。”  
莱因哈特心里一紧，尽管早已听希尔德转述，不过听当现场目击者描述那时的场景，心里还是一阵抽痛。  
卫兵接着汇报道，“杨提督对自己受伤好像并不十分介意，但他对故意撒碎玻璃渣这种可能会让陛下受伤的行为非常愤怒，因为您也会走这条路。”  
杨在以他的方式维护他，保护他，甜蜜又酸楚的疼痛包围了莱因哈特，他屏退了卫兵，加快了走向欧费茵宫的步伐。  
周围的守卫恭敬地向他行礼，他熟练地找到杨的卧室，轻轻推开门走了进去。踩在昂贵奢华的纯毛手工地毯上，莱因哈特的脚步声几不可闻，自然没有吵醒在床上安眠的人。  
杨穿着保守的睡衣，领口第一个扣子并未系上，露出锁骨，还绑着绑带的右手下放着一本书，床头的灯还微微亮着，主人大约是看书看到一半，挨不住困，沉沉睡去了吧。他浅浅地呼吸着，眼睛安安静静地闭着，室内的暖光轻柔地留下在他清隽的侧脸上，投下淡淡的剪影，周身都散发着柔和与安心。  
与杨认识，已经十多年了，从一开始无意踩中他，到后来纳入麾下，他的目光从未离开过那个智慧、温和、慵懒的青年，为什么他比任何人，比其他的男人或女人，更令自己爱恋呢？  
奥贝斯坦充满蛊惑和煽动的话又在耳边响起——  
“无论使用什么手段，哪怕强迫都可以，请一定留下杨威利。”  
“您是全银河地位最高的人，没有您想要而得不到的，无论是优秀的将领，还是……”  
还是……还是什么？  
他知道他要说什么，是珍视的人，是所爱的人。  
奥贝斯坦的话充满了诱惑力，多少次他曾在夜里梦到杨，向自己毫无保留地打开身体，现在就在朕眼前，朕可以这么做，朕是皇帝，朕只要你留在朕身边，不要离开朕。朕会对你负责，会给你最至高无上的荣誉、地位、金钱……你想要什么，朕都会给你。  
莱因哈特坐上杨的床边，抚摸着他的脸庞，然后毫不犹豫地吻上他微开微阖的唇，然后不断深入，探索……这是两个人真正意义上的吻，和过去那种蜻蜓点水般完全不同，满含着情和欲。  
“呜……”因为呼吸不畅，杨从浅眠中醒过来，看到金发的帝王放大的俊脸和口腔里霸道的舌尖——这是怎么回事？莱因哈特？  
莱因哈特结束了绵长的热吻，杨才能抽空喘气，“陛……下，你……”  
“杨，不准辞职，不准离开朕。”他一边说着，一边扯杨的睡衣，胸口的扣子立刻宣告阵亡。  
处在这种境地，面对如此直白的话，杨连宕机都来不及，连忙用还未伤愈的右手想要抵住对方，在体能上完全被任何一个普通士兵碾压的帝国一级上将，更不可能是莱因哈特的对手，他单手就握住杨两手的手腕，反压到他头顶。莱因哈特灼热的呼吸喷在杨敞开的胸膛上，当嘴唇落下时，杨全身都颤抖了。  
军队中缺乏女性，尽管帝国法律明文规定禁止同性恋，但在前线这种事并不少见，军方一般采取“不闻、不问、不查”的“三不”政策。杨因从军校毕业，一开始军衔就是少尉，且一路高升，从未有人表现出对他的觊觎，但没想到居然是帝国的年轻皇帝，他一手调教爱护的金发孩子，对他出手了。  
杨意图反抗，虽然双手不能用，他还想用脚做些什么，却发现抵在分开的双腿间的身躯纹丝不动，莱因哈特紧紧压住他，两具身体之间毫无缝隙，杨很自然地感受到对方腿间已经起立的火热，那出灼热膨胀的尺寸几乎骇人。  
他呆住了，那个有些任性得像小孩子一样的莱因哈特，那个比尤里安更早进入他人生的孩子，怎么突然变成了这样？  
他想起之前的种种，当遇到只有十岁的莱因哈特，他把这个曾经浑身充满警觉没有安全感的孩子当作亲弟弟一般疼爱，教导他军事、政治，乃至……自慰。莱因哈特以前也曾像个渴望被爱的孩子那样，轻轻掠过自己的双唇，他以为那是一种礼节，一种亲昵，而不是像现在这样。  
因为是第一次，莱因哈特还很生涩，他用唇、用手，爱抚摆弄着杨的胸口，感受到胸膛的单薄与肤质的丝滑，他越发肆无忌惮，用力在杨身上留下自己的痕迹。杨拼命地抑制着喘息与难以的遏止呻吟，在德奴仙星的改革失败后，他和莱因哈特有过半肢体冲突，但无论如何，他从未想过莱因哈特会对他使用蛮力。  
杨有些慌不择路地求救道，“卫……兵！卫兵！”


	7. [银英][莱杨]十年（121-125，第一稿）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杨出生在帝国，与成年皇帝莱因哈特的故事。  
> 莱杨小型修罗场。  
> 出征伊谢尔伦要塞。  
> 部分参考原著+外传。

121  
尤里安的房间就在隔壁，在听到动静后，他一开始还迟迟犹豫要不要进去，听到杨的呼喊，他眼睛一红猛地就想闯入，门外是他与卫兵们的打斗声，但一会儿就平息下来。  
双拳难敌四掌，况且尤里安还只是少年，他被几个卫兵控制住，他不断喊道“杨提督，你怎么样？你们放开我。”  
不久，门外又安静了下来。  
在这种情况下，听到杨向其他人求援，让本就强硬的莱茵哈特更加铁了心。  
莱因哈特执拗地在他身上烙下自己的痕迹，他半吸吮半撕咬着身下人的胸口，耳廓，尤其是露在衣领外的脖颈处。  
“来人……”杨的声音小了很多，但他似乎仍想要抗拒。  
“不要再喊了，杨，没有人回来。”莱因哈特一边扯下他的衣裤，一边道，“在这个帝国里，朕是地位最高的人，没有朕想要而得不到的东西，朕想要的，就是你。”  
想要？不，这个词还不够表达内心对他的渴望——无论用什么方法，一定要把他留在自己身边。  
“朕会对你负责，你想要什么？元帅？还是亲王？朕都会给你。”  
杨丝毫不为所动，他扭过头，似是不想再看到因欲望而扭曲的莱因哈特，然而他的反抗是徒劳的，莱因哈特捏住他的下巴，强迫杨与自己对视，他卡主杨的颌骨，继续热吻他，好像要把自己梦境里所有的场景都试验一遍。“杨，乖乖听话，今晚，朕绝不会放开你。”莱因哈特在他耳边低喃道。  
在这种痛苦而羞耻的境地下，杨发现自己竟然也有了反应，莱因哈特的动作像教科书一样标准，每一处敏感带都被细心疼爱，杨强迫自己保持最后的理智，尽管知道反抗是无用的，他仍想从莱因哈特的桎梏中挣扎出来，镇压这种徒劳的反抗对莱因哈特来说简直小菜一碟。  
杨的道德感让他无法想象与比自己小9岁，当做亲弟弟和学生一般对待的人发展成这种关系。他依旧努力挣扎着，但疲劳似乎达到了极限，身体也已筋疲力尽，感觉到莱因哈特的火热已经来到腰间，抵住了后面，即将要进入他的身体，他紧缩了身体，用颤抖的唇艰难地吐出最后的句子，“莱因哈特，你这样，和那些旧贵族有什么区别？”  
以立典拉德宰相为代表的旧贵族，民众对其憎恨，莱因哈特对其蔑视。那些帝国的蛀虫们利用手中的特权贪婪地霸占民众的财产和妇女，而自己和他们不同，他立志要恢复帝国的强盛，恢复秩序，保护帝国的臣民，这不是他和杨约好的吗？这不是他们相遇、相知、相逢的理由么？  
如果他违背了杨自身的意愿，像这样强迫杨，逼迫杨，和立典拉德有什么区别？  
莱因哈特终究不是卑劣之人，他稍稍放松了力量，杨勉强才能活动双手，莱因哈特太用力了，他现在双臂关节都在疼，右手还还包着白色的纱布，上面已经沁出了血，显然在挣扎中，伤口裂开了。杨半裸着躺在床上，被撕成布条的上衣被垫下身下，裤子早已被扯烂。身上满是莱因哈特留下的青青紫紫，杨的眼睛里好像带着水色，胸膛剧烈地起伏，心脏怦怦乱跳，连长跑时都没这么激烈地跳动过。  
那双知性的眸子，不再像从前那样温和地看着自己了，取而代之的是疏离和……戒备。  
作为一个君王，他不介意罗严塔尔、米达麦亚等等其他提督对他敬畏，但看到杨这样的眼神……  
一想到这里，他的心情几乎紊乱到呼吸都被打乱了的地步。  
莱因哈特松了手，杨好像明白了自己终于摆脱了那种令自己难堪而羞耻的境地，他的手腕带着深色的淤红，用力挣扎过度而有些哆哆嗦嗦，他迫切地想去找一件衣服披上。  
空气中弥漫着尴尬的气氛，事情，好像比德奴仙惨案之后更糟糕了。  
莱因哈特走出房门，他看到敏兹双手被卫兵反扣在身后，他像一只遇到敌人却落于下风的猫，浑身的毛都竖起来，脸上青一块紫一块，嘴巴里被塞了块布，眼睛里的火苗像要窜出来一样。不久，杨也穿着衣服跌跌撞撞地出来了。  
高傲的皇帝僵硬地站着，好像不知道说什么，最后他扔下一句话，“杨威利，你记着，无论发生什么，朕都绝对不会允许你离开。”  
卫兵松开了对尤里安的钳制，他们不敢多看皇帝和帝国一级上将，低着头追随皇帝的脚步离去。  
尤里安泪汪汪地看着脖子上青紫不一的杨，眼泪都快流出来，“提督”  
杨此时反而先安慰起尤里安来，“没事，我忤逆陛下了，不过他没有惩罚我，去睡吧，别担心。”  
次日，杨在已经高领的帝国军服领子上，又围了一条白色的围巾，理由是昨天逗猫时被猫抓伤了。义眼的尚书一贯无表情的脸色似乎浮现出一丝了然，不过当他看到皇帝陛下那张铁青的脸，他隐约猜测事情并不如他预估的那样。  
善于纳谏的皇帝曾听从奥贝斯坦的提议禁止吉尔菲艾斯携带武器，导致后者在阻止安森巴哈的暗杀时重伤，至今是他心中的痛点；这次他同样听从了冷血尚书的建议，结果使他与杨越走越远，然而即便如此，他也没有怪罪奥贝斯坦，对气度超凡的莱因哈特来说，谏言只是参考，听从谏言进而执行的自己，才需要承担起所有的后果与责任。对于所效忠君主的这份勇气和担当，血已冰冷的奥贝斯坦很敬赞。  
政务会议上，气压依然低得让人喘不过气来，杨看向自己左胸的口袋，里面放着他已起草好但犹豫着要不要递上去的辞职信，昨天的一切，让他觉得他必须带着尤里安离开这里。他下意识地摸着自己的左侧的口袋，仿佛这封信会忽然消失不见。  
这时，会议室里的通讯设备响起，如果不是紧急军情，情报部不会在这种重要会议上递送消息。  
通讯兵压抑着声音里的颤抖，“报告！费沙传来消息！叛军计划大规模进攻帝国！”  
杨压在辞职信上的手，放了下去。

 

122  
这份紧急军情由身在费沙的帝国高级事务官瑞姆夏特伯爵连夜发来，他从费沙自治领区第五任领主鲁宾斯基处得到了确切的消息。帝国高级将领的脑海中浮现出鲁宾斯基黝黑的皮肤和顶上无毛的脸，实在让人愉快不起来。  
费沙是帝国和同盟之间的缓冲地带，这个都市国家直隶银河帝国皇帝的主权之下，但内政上则拥有完全的自主权，其中还包括对自由行星同盟的外交、贸易等。由于费沙独揽交易大权，财富不断积累扩充，因此统辖的领域虽小，但它的实力却丝毫轻忽不得。  
杨并不是没有关注过这个国家，甚至在查阅和翻看历史书籍时，隐隐觉得帝国和同盟多年的纷争，费沙在其中扮演的角色非常蹊跷，直觉告诉他，想要维持三方势力平衡的鲁宾斯基有挑唆战争的动机。  
看来，退役计划还是得延迟啊……昨晚打定主意要退役的杨心中无比苍凉地想。  
“杨，杨一级上将，你对此事怎么看？”皇帝的声音在耳边响起，杨此时才发现自己走神了。  
“我和陛下的想法一样。”杨昨晚刚受了莱因哈特的惊吓，不过此时表示和当权者的立场一致，想以此摆脱被发现开小差的窘境。  
立典拉德宰相正中下怀地接口道，“既然杨提督也这么想，我提议，由杨担任此次进攻伊谢尔伦的指挥官，抗击叛军。”  
在银河帝国与自由行星同盟的交界处，有两道回廊，分别是伊谢尔伦回廊和费沙回廊。伊谢尔伦的位置是在银河帝国之势力范围向自由行星同盟方向延伸之处的边沿部份所构成的三角形地带的项点附近。这一带是宇宙航行上的“好望角”，是曾经使得从前自由行星同盟的建国者们失去许多同志的“宇宙坟场”。变光星、红色巨星、异常的重力场……以前不少自由同盟行星的建国先烈，就葬身在这条回廊上。为了不重蹈覆辙，同盟政府花费了巨大的资金，建造了这个直径六十公里的人工行星要塞。  
种种因素下，同盟与帝国的战争就演变为伊谢尔伦要塞攻略战，而前几次，帝国攻打同盟伊谢尔伦要塞均以失败告终。  
杨似乎呆住了，过了好一会儿，他才明白过来他刚才赞同了皇帝进攻伊谢尔伦要塞的提议，他慢慢吞吞地开口问：“就是那个六次都以三个舰队以上的兵力去攻击，但六次都失败告终，有常驻舰队一万五千艘以上的伊谢尔伦要塞？”  
这句反问无疑大大方方告诉在场所有人他刚才走神了，然而在场提督们并没有露出讥笑的表情，反而有些担忧地看着他。  
罗严塔尔婉转反驳权欲熏心的宰相，“费沙是帝国自治区，我们可以走费沙回廊。”  
“费沙是经济中心，不能卷入战争。”老奸巨猾的宰相立刻拒绝了罗严塔尔的提议，他刻薄地道，“杨威利，你从一介平民一跃晋升到帝国一级上将，全靠皇帝陛下的栽培提携，现在不正是你报答陛下浩荡洪恩的时候了么？”他的词锋中带着尖刻的酸腐。  
“我愿尽己棉薄之力。”杨考虑许久后回答。  
会议结束后，杨被莱因哈特留下来，尴尬的气氛弥漫在宽大的会议室里，两个人都没提起昨晚的荒唐，莱因哈特终是先启齿，“你有信心拿下伊谢尔伦？”  
杨没有回答，如果他没有信心，早就答称没有了。对于进攻伊谢尔伦，杨有自信也有胜算，相信应该能一扫过去屡战屡败、死伤惨重的阴霾。但他对立典拉德的险恶用心极为不快，他愿意和莱因哈特一起完成政治理想，可实在不想听到立典拉德那套忠于皇帝皇恩浩荡，鼓吹皇权至高无上不可侵犯的陈词滥调。  
“有什么需要的，朕让奥贝斯坦去安排。”  
“保持十三舰队的原状。”  
对于如此草率的回答，莱因哈特忽然想到了什么，他紧张地开了个并不高明的玩笑，“你不会想借阵亡来逃避朕吧？”  
这个并不好笑的问话反倒逗趣了杨，他白了一眼想象力丰富的皇帝，“乌鸦嘴，我还想回来喝尤里安泡的红茶呢。”  
又是尤里安……莱因哈特有些泄气，但又觉得某种程度上来说，杨现在不是又留在自己身边了？比起奥贝斯坦极具煽惑的谏言，看来还是叛军的军事危机更有用啊。一贯光彩照人信心满满的莱因哈特此时在心里苦笑了一下，他生平头一遭居然对叛军心存感激。  
“为什么宰相会提议我担任指挥官？”  
“大概以为你肯定会失败吧。”莱因哈特辛辣地道，立典拉德一定在想，进攻伊谢尔伦绝不可能成功，到时自己就有理由公然弹劾杨威利，说不定他现在正为了杨自掘坟墓而举杯庆祝呢！  
国家也好，人与人之间也罢，在有外部矛盾存在时，常常会暂时搁置甚至自行消化内部矛盾，莱因哈特与杨之间第一次重大分歧，就在同盟大军压进的情况下化解了，然而将来如何未可知。

 

【作者语：请不要纠结伊谢尔伦是谁造的，反正不管是同盟造的还是帝国造的，伊谢尔伦后来都会属于杨和十三舰队23333。立典拉德的皇权至上balala，和特首的演讲一个级别，说的都不是他做的和相信的，反正都是让杨厌烦的存在。】

 

123  
已经成年的莱因哈特坐以优雅的姿势躺在昂贵的沙发里，手支在沙发扶手上，捏着酒杯，蛊惑的酒红色映在他的脸上，半眯起着苍冰色的眸子锐利而有神。还会有其他人能比莱因哈特更加美么？挺直的鼻梁，蓝色的双眸比皇家秘藏的宝石更加光彩夺目，他天生就站在金字塔的顶端。  
“卿来了！”看到杨出现，冷峻的脸上露出一丝微笑，“坐”  
杨依言坐到莱因哈特对面，那晚受过惊吓后，他与莱因哈特的直线距离只保持在正常社交范围，皇帝要想如从前那样把脑袋枕在杨腿上议事已无可能。压抑下一丝失望，他淡淡地问道：“准备得怎么样？”  
杨简要概述了他的计划，莱因哈特听了只是默默注视着他。  
杨曾两度参加了伊谢尔伦要塞攻略作战，经过这两次亲眼目睹伤亡惨重、无数人被送到枉死城的悲剧之后，他明白了要以强硬的力量攻占要塞只是愚劣的行为，唯有木马计值得一试。莱因哈特郑重地说：“杨，朕对你没有其他要求，一定要活着回来。”  
看着莱因哈特眸子里灼热的目光，杨点点头。  
处理完一堆事回到欧费茵宫，尤里安还没有睡，他强烈要求与杨一起去伊谢尔伦，当杨问他为何想上战场时，尤里安回答“我希望当军人！”除了从军之外，他想不出更好的理由能够时刻待在杨身边。经历莱因哈特与杨那个尴尬的夜晚，少年强烈地感觉到，要报答养父如山的养育之恩，只有待在他身边拼命守护他。  
“军人可不不是种好职业，就比如我，法律规定不要杀人！不要抢夺！不要欺骗！我不禁自省。杀了多少的敌人？欺骗了敌人多少次？”  
多少年以前，自己希望和拉普一起混到校官级别快乐地退役，而曾几何时，居然已是一级上将，统帅了银河帝国半数军队，而这一切都由敌方如山一般的阵亡将士所堆成。杨自我厌恶地抓抓头，疲惫地躺倒在柔软的沙发上，“如果攻下伊谢尔伦，我一定要退役！”  
“所以，最后一次，请让我上前线！拜托！”  
从领养尤里安起，他从来没有麻烦过自己，杨只得投降。  
跟随杨进入休伯利安，尤里安•敏兹有种刘姥姥进了大观园的错觉，双脚一直站在陆地上，首次踏上太空环境的尤里安比当初的杨好多了，没有太大的身体反应，宇宙空间的失重对体能素质优异的他来说，不构成任何障碍。  
看到杨提督进入休伯利安舱内，军人们整齐地敬礼。  
“反正总要有个随从侍卫，尤里安担任我也方便很多……”司令官对部下解释。  
“呀嘞~呀嘞~真是青出于蓝而胜于蓝啊~”毒舌卡介伦笑道。  
“军人生活可不好玩，为什么他那么想当呢？”黑发司令官忍不住抱怨。  
“阁下，在别人面前的言行请慎重。”精明能干的副官小姐道。  
红着脸的杨匆匆忙忙低着头离开，不想，小脑神经缺乏的他却撞到一块“铁板”。  
“这不是杨司令官‘小姐’么。”说话的人把跌跌撞撞的杨扶正，半开玩笑的他显然对杨的女装念念不忘。  
这个声音——先寇布，也是杨心中此次伊谢尔伦攻略作战的最佳人选。  
“啊！准将，来得正好！尤里安，你见过，他想成为军人，你知道我在体能方面……还有波布兰……”  
于是，杨就将自己的宝贝养子交给不良大叔和好色击坠王教导了……而且，似乎他早有此意？  
先寇布饶有兴致地看着黑发上司，“如果这次进攻伊谢尔伦要塞成功，您晋升元帅可就指日可待了。”  
帝国元帅的位阶比一级上将虽只高上一级，但身分却尊贵许多，除了犯下大逆不道之罪以外，其他罪行一律可免除刑罚。莱因哈特火箭一般提拔杨，但到了一级上将也无法再破格提拔他，只有建立了令所有人的心服口服的战功后，他才能提出晋升杨威利为元帅。  
“如果成功，我就要退役。”  
先寇布一呆，他想起第一次和杨见面时，对方淡淡地表示会和平的，是不是很久之前就在谋划？英俊洗练的男子强迫自己停止多余的思考，集中精力开始讨论作战细节。  
杨威利在进行伊谢尔伦攻略战计划构思时，首先想到的是在千百年前，人类的故乡地球发生的一场战争，雅典对斯巴达。无论在制度还是文化上，两者都水火不相容，雅典喜好民主政体，斯巴达崇尚寡头政治，最后以雅典的全面失败和斯巴达霸权的确立而告终。战争中斯巴达固然是赢家，但是其霸主地位的取得，并非本身有什么高于雅典的才能，而是雅典人犯了太多错误。  
仿佛为了贯彻民主制度，伊谢尔伦要塞中有两名指挥官，一位是要塞司令官、另一位是要塞驻留舰队司令官，两者权力相等，在同一职所中有两位同级的司令官，如果不会发生抵触那才是怪事，这就像雅典的两位最高执政官一样。伊谢尔伦要塞的主炮“雷神之锤”所向披靡，成千上万的帝国士兵葬身于此，如果说伊谢尔伦回廊是帝国士兵的血铺成的，也毫不为过。同盟每次面对前来进犯的敌军，都会以一种看似同情实则落井下石的口气道：“大老远跑来送死真是辛苦他们了。”

 

124  
杨威利指挥的伊谢尔伦攻略战开始了。  
首先干扰伊谢尔伦要塞的通讯，随后发出一封求援通讯，大意是为了深入帝国刺探敌情却不慎被发现，被敌军步步追击到回廊内，请求伊谢尔伦的救援。嘲笑要塞司令官为“胆小鼹鼠”的舰队司令官下令率领一万五千艘战舰出击。引蛇出洞后，先寇布与蔷薇骑士团的士兵们故意颠簸着驾驶巡洋舰向要塞接近而来，得到准许后他们轻松进入了要塞，而亚典波罗率领的军队佯装攻击他们，但在靠近要塞时，只在主炮射程之外徘徊，显出一副不敢越雷池的样子。  
这只是第一步，如何控制同盟的要塞司令室才是关键。化名拉肯少校的先寇布用一口流利的同盟通用语，强烈要求直接面见要塞司令官禀报重要军情。5位蔷薇骑士团的队员被要求卸下枪械进入司令室，在电光火石之间，勇敢果断的先寇布迅速控制了要塞司令官，并在他的太阳穴上顶着一把对金属探测器不起反应的复合材料手枪。  
司令室里的同盟军官对他们拔出了激光枪时，先寇布又亮出了杰服粒子发生装置，这是一种在可控范围内引火爆炸的模拟瓦斯，不仅在工业领域，在军事上也有诸多用途。  
同盟司令官还想垂死挣扎，他给了先寇布诱人的报酬——同盟少将军衔，却被一口拒绝。  
先寇布一字一顿地回答，“我要报答那个男人对我的信任。”历来对招安的部队要么束之高阁要么当作炮灰，杨却力排众议将如此重要的任务交给蔷薇海盗，这让一直以来仿佛游侠一般的先寇布找到了值得追随的目标。  
面对机警且有备而来的敌人，司令室里的同盟将士不得不投降。  
接着先寇布的部下们各依指示开始行动，帝国轻型巡洋舰中潜伏的技术兵一拥而出，在只被极少数人发现的情况下，伊谢尔伦要塞就失去了原有的机能。这座坚固的要塞并非没有任何缝隙，在所有人都以为杨威利会使用硬攻战略时，他却用自己的方法拿下这颗宇宙的金苹果。  
杨的几万舰队大摇大摆地进到伊谢尔伦要塞里了，在过去仿如吸血恶魔一般将数百万官兵的血吸干的伊谢尔伦要塞，在不流一滴血的情况下，更换了新的主人。  
当同盟司令官企图以一万五千艘战舰重夺回要塞时，成为帝国囊中物的伊谢尔伦要塞主炮已填充完毕，并将敌人纳入射程范围，炮手们静等杨的命令。  
“变更主炮角度，仰角7度。”杨平静地说。他坐在同盟司令室指挥桌上，而不是椅子上，以那盘着双腿，与其司令官的身份极不相符的姿势，注视着前面屏幕上的大幅画面。尤里安此时在指挥室里还没有固定的位置，只能坐在屏幕对面呈阶梯状倾斜的地上。  
幕僚提醒这样只能对敌军左翼造成轻微伤，杨表示没有关系，他们这才明白将雷神之锤的位置偏移只是想威吓敌人撤退，而非屠杀。  
杨深呼吸了一下，“发射！”  
受到伊谢尔伦要塞主炮直接击中的百余艘战舰在一瞬间消失了，炮击下之下1万5000艘战舰已经支离破碎，而杨的表情也更为凝重了，他突然觉得非常非常疲惫。“试着劝告他们投降。如果讨厌这么做的话就逃走吧，我们不予追击。”  
舰队司令官仿佛受到侮辱般拒绝逃走，他带着部下全速向要塞冲过来，在高呼着同盟口号中，旗舰被伊谢尔伦要塞的主炮击中炸毁，其他舰船也四散逃去。  
深深浅浅的疲倦笼罩着杨全身，比起兴奋无比的帝国军，他显得如此平静而孤独——这次战役后，又要产生了几十万个憎恨自己的未亡人和孤儿了。  
通讯兵大声报告道，“皇帝陛下发来超高速通讯。”   
“就说我已经休息了，顺便告诉他，‘总算是结束了，就算要我再重来一次也不可能了。’我受够了，我再也不想被卷进杀戮中去了。”  
刚想从这种压抑的胜利中逃离，耳边只听到莱因哈特的声音，“卿立下这么大的功劳，朕甚是欣慰！”  
该死，皇帝的通讯有最高优先权，杨几乎要啐一口。  
屏幕上生机勃勃的金发皇帝熠熠生辉，“杨，干得太好了，朕一定会好好奖励你！回奥丁后，卿就是元帅！”  
他那足以夸耀全银河的俊美容貌在杨看来如此刺眼，眼前的霸者有时候会让杨觉得十几岁时的可爱小屁孩特仿佛从未存在过，即将被封为元帅一事也没有让他感到丝毫快乐。  
得到巨大的军事胜利的莱因哈特并没有发现杨的疲倦，他说了在奥丁与立典拉德斗智斗勇的事，并告诉他刚才将得胜的消息告诉宰相后他那不可置信的表情，“立典拉德一把年纪了思路转得倒快，朕和他说你攻下了伊谢尔伦，他马上提出要让他的第二个孙子海贝尔特来你这里历练历练。”  
一般贵族对儿子们的安排，一般都是老大继承爵位和领地，其他儿子送去参军，只是这些贵族少爷们很少上前线。  
杨强迫自己精神起来，对，宰相，宰相对莱因哈特的威胁还没有解除。  
莱因哈特继续说道：“新年舞会上你们应该见过，胖得和球一样。”  
杨忽然想起尤里安在新无忧宫里捡回来的野猫，也胖得和球似的，等退役后也把它带上吧，想到这里他露出了放松的表情。  
他的微笑通过大屏幕落入了莱因哈特眼中，年轻的王者心中划过一丝柔软，“等处理好善后事宜，卿就回来吧，回到朕身边。”

作者语：之前有读者说希望元帅猫露露脸……

 

125  
在伊谢尔伦要塞中，欢乐与兴奋的活火山爆发了，那毫无音阶可言的笑声和歌声占领了要塞各个空间。保持静默的除了知晓事态后的俘虏们，恐怕就只有担任导演的杨威利了。  
不过，同盟企图以伊谢尔伦要塞为桥头堡进攻帝国的计划已经彻底破产了，如果签订令人满意的停战协议，两国应该不会再交战吧，这是最后一次了，再不会有大规模战争了……那么安慰自己，杨沉沉地睡了一觉。  
为了巩固伊谢尔伦的防御，杨在要塞呆了大半年，吸取了同盟的教训，杨将要塞司令官和要塞驻留舰队司令官合并成一个职位，由他一个人担任。其实他很享受远离政治硝烟的要塞生活，在曾是敌方要塞，现在仍处于前线的伊谢尔伦，却比后方的奥丁让他觉得轻松，这令杨苦笑不已。踏入同盟的要塞实地调查后发现，帝国的政体、科技、经济、文化并没有特别优于同盟，在军事上两者不相上下，在民用科技、文化上，帝国显然不及同盟，这使得杨不得不想起地球时代冷战的两个国家，失败的那国不就在民生领域上大大落后对手么？帝国可千万别赴上后尘才好。  
不过最近莱因哈特的通信来得太频繁了，以前出征时也经常通信，但绝对没有到一天三次，和吃饭一样勤快的地步啊……杨又想到了那个尴尬的晚上，现在回忆起来莱因哈特的行为并非突发奇想，是自己太迟钝还是太纵容，这么久以来竟然什么都没发现……  
即使已经得到胜利，蔷薇骑士团依然一丝不苟地训练，而尤里安也有幸加入其中。  
在先寇布的高强度训练下，尤里安体力消耗非常快，在一边不住地喘息。  
“如果用真的战斧对战，你刚才已经死20次了。”将饮料递给上司的养子，先寇布不忘教导他。  
“真希望早点成为独当一面的军人，像提督一样。”  
“军人也有很多种，像技术兵，操作兵，还是你想像我一样当陆战队长？”  
“我想当参谋。”  
“我不认为杨需要参谋，这个宇宙还有谁的智谋能够超过杨？”先寇布并非对参谋长姆莱不满，只是在称述一个事实，“而且，攻下了伊谢尔伦，帝国和同盟可能会着手签订停战协议吧，到时候他就能偷笑着退役了。”  
“不会！”尤里安碧色的眼睛里冒光芒，露出和他年龄不相符的成熟，“那个人，绝对不会放弃他的野心，他不会让提督退役。”  
先寇布饶有兴趣地看着一直藏在杨威利身后的少年，一直将他当做温顺的小羊羔，原来内心也是一只狮子哩。  
“嗯……我觉得，你的目光可以望见五十步以外的地方，你是想在智谋上帮助杨吗？”  
尤里安脸一红，“可是要帮上提督的忙，至少要望见几百米之外”，他又恢复了小男生的羞涩，想了半天，突然又冒出来一句，“大脑虽然能干，也需要小脑来辅助吧？”  
双手抱胸的要塞防御指挥官先寇布听到这段话，几乎快要笑趴下了，这是对杨的赞美褒奖还是贬低批评？  
“哇~”  
“提督，小心！”  
“还好吧？”  
波布兰和亚典波罗同时扶住差一点儿被自动门底槽绊倒的杨。  
“尤里安是个好学生，和阁下您截然不同！”先寇布玩味地对走进训练场的杨说，怎么听那语气里嘲讽戏谑意味儿十足。  
“也就是说，你做不到的事，尤里安都能做到。”  
为了缓解对自己的不利，杨转换话题，“立典拉德的孙子，马上就要到了。”  
十三舰队的重要幕僚们跟着杨一起迎接从奥丁而来的宰相嫡孙，看到臃肿不堪、痴懒肥胖的家伙时，众人面面相觑，胖胖的副参谋长派特里契夫和他比，也像一头大母牛身边的小羊羔。  
海贝尔特身边一个中年军人向杨行礼，立典拉德也想分一杯羹，并派出自己的嫡系部队来到伊谢尔伦，并给孙子安排了几名经验丰富的提督组成幕僚团，英格尔休塔是其参谋长，他是一位战功卓越的将领，“杨元帅，您好！”  
杨的封帅敕令早已发出，只等他把伊谢尔伦打点完毕后回奥丁举行典礼。  
“杨威利，接下来你打算怎么收服叛军？”他趾高气扬地问。  
“事实上，目前还没有成型的计划。”杨平静地回答。  
这在海贝尔特听来就是在敷衍，他脸上的表情可以用勃然大怒来形容。  
“目前守住伊谢尔伦要塞，就是最大的幸事了。”杨回答这位明明和自己年龄相差无几，却感觉有50岁的胖子。他所言不虚，对方已经陆陆续续多次试图夺回要塞，有一次电脑系统被黑客入侵，幸而修复及时才未酿成大祸。  
用兵变化莫测如他，很难了解平庸世俗者的心理，而海贝尔特多半会觉得自尊心受了伤害。对这个贵族，一开始杨就没有必要认真，至少和他处在不同阵营的英格尔休塔如此认为。  
海贝尔特无法接受他的说辞，被愚蠢的愤怒冲昏了头脑的他从首席座位上站起来，“滚”到杨面前，一把拉住他军服的领子。  
“住手！海贝尔特大人！杨元帅是司令官，一切听他安排！”英格尔休塔连忙上前制止。  
“滚开！”他左手一甩就将他的首席幕僚打倒在地，英格尔休塔的牙齿成了无辜的牺牲品。  
先寇布毫不含糊地紧紧遏住海贝尔特胖胖的手腕，在几乎手腕都要断掉的疼痛中，他松开手。  
在众人的怒视下，海贝尔特离开了要塞会议室。  
“真是太难看了！我们居然要和这种人并肩作战？”他们离开后，杨的部下聚集在会议室。  
“提督，脖子还难受吗？”  
“还好啦，那家伙力气真大。”杨用手抖了抖领口，“快被他勒死了，当年先寇布少将都没那么用力。”他指的是两人第一次见面，先寇布对他动粗的事。“就算我作为指挥官的命令，海贝尔特也不会听的，先随便他们去吧。”  
杨的预言在不久以后就成为了现实。


	8. [银英][莱杨]十年（126-130，第一稿）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杨出生在帝国，与成年皇帝莱因哈特的故事。  
> 莱杨修罗场。

126  
和杨舰队不同，海贝尔特简直是将战争当成游戏，磁力风、重力风、陨石雨等，都是海贝尔特乐趣所在。消息传到杨这里，他只是笑笑，原本他就没想过要让宰相的军队成为战力。随着时间的过去，他那股意气风发、不可一世的气势在无聊的要塞中逐渐消失殆尽。立典拉德给他配备的幕僚，多半都是经历过无数大大小小叛变的将领，才能卓越的他们面对无能的上司也相当无奈，不少人转投杨麾下，其中就包括法伦海特。在镇压布朗胥百克及立典亥姆时，他协助莱因哈特，可当年轻的皇帝壮大时，他又转而私下笼络两者的旧部，法伦海特便是其中之一，他口里说着“无能的上司比有力的敌人更可怕”高高兴兴地成为杨的部下，对于号称“混口饭吃”的法伦海特，薪资小偷杨简直觉得找到知音了……  
“发现敌军！”在又度过了无事可做的一天后，杨和海贝尔特同时收到消息，后者第一次看到敌舰，兴奋不已，他立刻所有部下迎击。  
他们排兵布阵的架势，两头突起，当中凹陷，显然有诱敌深入之势。  
“禁止出击！”杨想要阻止这个没有脑子的贵族。  
毫不理会杨的军令，海贝尔特向敌军进发。  
“接通英格尔休塔中将！”杨连忙让通讯兵连接对方的参谋长，屏幕上对方的表情充满无奈。  
明白现状的杨想做最后一次确认：“无法制止他出击吗？”  
“抱歉。”  
杨怒道：“这是拿士兵的生命开玩笑！”  
他的部下们第一次看到向来温和的司令官发怒，他们面面相觑。就在犹豫之间，英格尔休塔满怀歉意地切断了通讯。  
杨判断道：“是陷阱，陨石圈里肯定会有埋伏。”  
尤里安小心地问：“不去救他们可以吗？”  
杨无奈地靠在椅子上，“如果去救，反而会造成更大的损失……眼睁睁看着士兵们死亡不合适，但如果让更多的士兵送死，不是更不合适了……去接应残留的士兵，能救多少救多少。”  
在伊谢尔伦回廊之中，帝国和同盟军队遇上了，这不是狭路相逢，完全是海贝尔特主动又快乐地跳进这个陷阱里。  
在引诱海贝尔特的舰队深入后，同盟军立刻将他们包围起来，就如杨预料的，从陨石丛中，冒出数量可观的同盟战舰，将海贝尔特团团围住，来了个翁中捉鳖，若不是英格尔休塔中将突围，外加杨的舰队前去支援，肥胖的贵族少爷早已成了宇宙中的尘埃。  
海贝尔特带出去一共三万艘旗舰，现在只剩下区区几千艘。  
回到要塞中，刚愎自用的海贝尔特绝对不会承认自己的判断失误，承担这份莫须有责任的自然是英格尔休塔参谋长。  
在众目环伺之下，年轻的指挥官怒斥英格尔休塔的无能，并扯下他胸前的勋章，在面无血色的英格尔休塔面前将勋章掷到地上，用军靴狠狠地踩踏。这在幕僚们看来更加暴露了他残暴嗜虐的性格。他脚下踩的不只是英格尔休塔的勋章，还包括了所有立典拉德派幕僚们的尊严。  
在尴尬的气氛中，新的军情来了。  
“司令官，有几艘我军战舰求援，似乎是刚才没接应上的。”  
海贝尔特看到熟悉的船舰，“这是我的战舰！快去救援。”  
杨仔细看着屏幕，“不能去，这是陷阱！”  
海贝尔特大怒，“你对我的舰队见死不救？”  
这是个显而易见的木马计，敌军想要用杨的计策，故技重施拿下伊谢尔伦，“先寇布少将，还记得我们是怎么拿下伊谢尔伦要塞的么？”  
“记得”攻略战的大功臣对海贝尔特露出讥讽的嗤笑。  
帝国战舰徘徊了许久，但不敢驶入要塞主炮的射程内，而敌军也并未给予痛击，一眼就能看穿的陷阱，却让海贝尔特觉得杨在挟私报复他。  
“这是假公济私！英格尔休塔！你没有办法阻止么？”  
“阁下，我也认为这是敌军的圈套。”  
“废物！都是废物！”海贝尔特疯狂地大叫，想到那个让祖父头疼不已的黑发青年，一个邪恶的点子在他脑海中形成。  
杨在司令室里有一搭没一搭地看着电视。  
在帝国境内，除了费沙自治领，其他地方看不到同盟的电视或网络转播，不过伊谢尔伦曾是同盟领域，在这里杨第一次看到了实况选举演说，以及同盟议长特留尼西特，不到三十秒，杨就对鼓吹战争伟大的政治投机客兴趣缺缺，不过放任这样的元首继续担任国家的最高司令官，对帝国来说倒是天赐良机。  
“好诱人哪！”  
红茶还未送到手边，不知在思考什么的杨突然喃喃说道。  
放下手中的杯子，尤里安瞪大了眼睛看着他，在感受到一种奇怪的气氛后，便不发一语地静下来。  
在民主国家，选民往往会用脚投票，对现任政府的不满，会让他们寄希望于下一次选举后的新政府，如何留住无能的现政府呢？只需要让同盟得到一些甜头，比如在非重要战役中佯装败退，拱手将胜利相让，他们在宣传上一定会说大获全胜。等获得选举胜利后，同盟继续好大喜功地进攻，此时给予他们毁灭性的打击，将帝国眼中的叛军自由行星同盟一举消灭……又或者暗中唆使支持在野派，使其与执政派分庭抗礼，加速内耗，等双方都疲惫不堪时，再出兵予以痛击……  
杨对自己感到厌恶，因为他在用兵方面的头脑竟是如此自负！杨刚刚喃喃自语时说的“好诱人哪！”就是指这件事。  
无论帝国方怎么称呼同盟，对方已经是一个完整的国家，为了自己建立武勋，而将双方军民拖入战乱之中，他就变得自私自利了……  
尤里安把冷却了的红茶再热一次，端到桌子上放着，“在想什么呢？”  
被少年这突如其来的一问，年轻的司令官脸上不禁露出孩子般羞涩的表情。  
“不可以跟别人说哦！真是……当人类只想到要追求胜利的时候，就会变得极其卑劣！”

 

127  
面对还无法跟上他思路的尤里安，杨转而问道：“先寇布不是教你射击吗？练到什么程度了？”  
“少将说我很有天份呢！您也来练习吧！”  
杨笑了起来，“我没这个才能，也提不起劲来！现在可能是军中最差劲的一个了！”   
尤里安坚定地道，“那么……我会负责保护你的！”   
杨笑了笑，手中握着红茶杯子。“拜托你了！”  
这时传信来，海贝尔特要求见杨司令官，满心不愿意的杨只得去面对一只球状的胖子。海贝尔特的蹩脚口才遗传自他的祖父，不外乎因为英格尔休塔无能，导致他损失了不少舰队，现在连补给都困难了，希望杨能给予一些帮助。  
在他说明了来意之后，杨点点头，“现在还是战争时期，物资配备比较紧张，但我会给你尽量安排，另外关于女性的事，恕我无法办到。我出征从来没有带军妓的习惯。”还得防止他干出性骚扰乃至强奸的丑事，杨在心中下意识地想，近期要让格林希尔上尉和其他女兵格外小心了。  
“还有一件事想麻烦您。”海贝尔特突如其来的礼貌让杨拉起警戒线，“我已经厌烦游手好闲了，请委派工作给我。”  
凝视了海贝尔特几秒钟，杨将自己的配枪交给他，“我的枪就交给你保管好了。”就如同他今天与尤里安的对话，他的射击技术之差没话说的。  
海贝尔特迅速接过枪，并将枪口正对准了杨的脑袋，就算折损了大部分兵力，如果杀死杨威利，祖父也会褒奖他吧！  
杨一脸平静，“我把枪给你的事，你不要告诉其他人，否则我会被幕僚们烦死。”  
海贝尔特愣愣地看着被枪指着却毫无怯色的男子，他这时才发现蜂蜜色头发的少年拿着一口黑洞洞的枪正对着自己，从那熟练的手法和坚定的双眼，海贝尔特知道在射中杨之前，自己就已经先倒下了。  
尤里安的眼神咄咄逼人，毫不退缩，“身为一个战败者，居然抢夺元帅的枪进行暗杀，这些就足够判死刑了！”  
“杨…杨…元帅……我是开玩笑的。”海贝尔特以求救的眼神望着杨。  
“提督！我不相信他！他将来还会想杀您的！”年少的孩子依然不肯放弃想要夺走杨性命的家伙。  
知道现在不是和立典拉德撕破脸皮的时候，杨说道：“未来的危险不能构成现在杀他的理由，尤里安。你都把小公爵吓出一身冷汗了。海贝尔特，你出去吧，物资到卡介伦那里去领。”  
可笑的是，他企图暗杀帝国元帅的消息并不是从杨或尤里安口中传到皇帝耳朵里，而是他在不经意的抱怨中，经由他自己的部下将这条信息递送到了莱因哈特的案头。  
后方，莱因哈特为杨送来了源源不断的兵力，奈特哈尔•缪拉、克涅利斯•鲁兹等青年将领也赶到前线。驻守伊谢尔伦要塞的工作，远没有想象中轻松，以海贝尔特大军被歼为起点，接下来双方发生了数次拉锯战，尤里安也获得出击的机会，他第一次驾驶王尔古雷就击毁了两驾斯巴达尼恩，之后的战斗中也表现英勇，晋升为上士。然而被迫成全少年从军志愿的监护人只记得养子第一次出击生还后，那种如同上了勾的鱼儿却血淋淋挣扎逃生的错觉……  
在伊谢尔伦守卫战中，最大的战役要属“要塞对要塞”的战法，同盟将另一座要塞移动到伊谢尔伦回廊里，开展一场要塞之间的战斗，在这场惊险的战役中，双方伤亡都不小，巨大的炮击抖动使得坐在桌上指挥作战的杨也翻倒过来，自腰部以下跌落到座椅里面，最后以可以描绘为“狼狈”的姿势，跌陷到座位里。在舰队与舰队的作战中，同盟军最终被杨的舰队击溃，穷途末路的他们竟然意图用要塞撞击伊谢尔伦要塞！  
面对屏幕画面上越来越大的敌方要塞，在大家目瞪口呆束手无策之时，杨下达指示——所有炮火瞄准左侧引擎。  
数万道的光束，全部集中在单一个普通航行用的引擎上，这威力足以使引擎的复合装甲外壳产生龟裂，白色的闪光四处飞散，接着下来的一瞬间，敌方要塞停止了持续的前进，巨大的要塞开始呈现不稳，开始急遽地打起转来，最后带着周围数百艘己方舰艇一同毁灭在宇宙中。  
而亲历杨威利如艺术家一般的用兵指挥，缪拉几乎已经化身为他的二号粉丝，他还带来消息说现在大家都称呼他为“魔术师杨”或“奇迹的杨”，杨只得耸耸肩，被高估了可真麻烦。  
比起沉浸在胜利狂热中的士兵们，杨却在思索另一个问题——要塞对要塞的战役中同盟失败了，但其表现出的技术力量让人叹为观止，一万光年以上的超长距离跳跃技术是一种足以破坏两国军事形势的划时代技术，一旦发展成功，同盟就可以跳过伊谢尔伦回廊，运送大批舰队和补给物资进入奥丁核心。  
由杨口述，格林希尔执笔的报告中，杨以大篇幅提到了这个技术，并提议请银河帝国军科学技术总监的安东•希尔曼•冯•胥夫特技术上将深入研发帝国在这方面的技术。他对胥夫特并无太大好感，但因胥夫特排挤同僚的手段太过老练，他的竞争者们基本都被从中央政府流放，目前尚无合适的将官可以替代他的位置，杨只得建议重新整顿科学技术总监部的阵容，在科学技术方面有所突破。  
同盟能取得新技术的进步显然与其鼓励创新、自由、解放的土壤脱不了干系，反观之帝国，如果土质不够肥沃，又怎能生长出茂盛的树木呢？  
前线局势已定，在莱因哈特三番五次的催促下，杨启程回奥丁。他其实很享受要塞的生活，然而当卡介伦提醒他有拥兵自重的嫌疑时，他才意识到偷懒有些过头了。  
近几个月来，莱因哈特对政务进行了大刀阔斧的改革，大力推动刑法及民法的公平和税制改革，还取缔了恶名昭彰的内务省社会秩序维护局，除激进派的共和主义者和恐怖主义者之外，所有思想犯和政治犯一律释放。民众们对帝国第一人的崇仰与诵赞之声不绝于耳，帝国皇帝本就是合法的统治者，现在他们更将之当做神一般地既崇拜而敬畏。他还大幅削减了新无忧宫的占地面积和开支，遣散了大部分年轻内侍，留下老年的侍从。经过改革，新无忧宫只保留了核心功能，即皇室嫡系的寝宫、议室殿、政务殿、警备宿舍、御医馆等，“瘦身”后的新无忧宫不及之前一半。他本可以坐拥佳丽三千，不过在物质欲望方面，与杨威利如出一辙的低，两者可以说是精神上的双胞胎。  
杨登陆奥丁陆地后，等待他的是帝国军队盛大的欢迎仪式。本以为时间已过去了大半年，对胜利的狂欢应该有所缓解，可杨完全估计错误了，刚下舰舱，满地的鲜花和艳丽的红毯把黑发的年轻元帅和他的部下们吓了一跳。  
迎接他们凯旋而归的仪仗队高呼“皇帝万岁”、“帝国万岁”、“魔术师杨”、“奇迹的杨”，震耳欲聋的狂热欢迎声折磨得杨都快神经衰弱了……当民众无脑崇拜地高呼万岁时，离荒谬还有多远？  
华丽的虚名与口号飞舞着，让杨感到相当憎恶。

 

作者语：假装让巴格达胥露露脸……胥夫特开发了一个好技术，可惜莱皇没继续用下去，或许是原著不让用。毕竟史诗级的银英，可以看作太空的冷兵器时代……

 

128  
站在欢迎军列正中的是帝国的皇帝莱因哈特•冯•罗严克拉姆，仿佛被神眷顾的美貌，灿烂夺目，让人挪不开眼睛，看到莱因哈特，让杨低落至谷底的心情稍微好了一些。  
自从杨出征伊谢尔伦要塞以来，莱因哈特那与生俱来的俊美脸庞上就带了一丝忧愁，当看到那个人终于又回到自己身边，他有些感慨地道，“卿回来了。”  
“我回来了。”  
杨向他踏出一步，岂料差点被长披风的元帅军服绊倒，眼疾手快的尤里安连忙拉住他的养父，才避免他摔个嘴啃泥。事实上，他那窄瘦的肩似乎连元帅服的缎带垫肩都有些撑不起来的样子……莱因哈特脸色未变，优雅地从还未成年的尤里安手里接过杨，扶住小脑不发达的元帅，拉住他的手腕，如明君良臣一般亲密无间，士兵们见状士气更涨，受鼓舞似的山呼起震天如雷的口号。  
坐进车里，莱因哈特与杨像从前一样坐在同侧，他们似乎又回到了过去那般毫无芥蒂。他详细向杨说明了近期的改革进展，有些政策甚至可以追溯到军校时代，杨教导莱因哈特与吉尔菲艾斯时的想法。  
杨赞许地点点头，得到他认可的莱因哈特，展颜欢笑得恍如天使。这个孩子，真是神赐给这个时代的瑰宝啊，自律、自强、自信、有道德底线，有无限潜力，杨有些欣慰地想，所以自己应该可以安心退役了吧。  
“那个……我想……”  
“退役”二字还没说出口，仿佛心知他所想的莱因哈特立刻打断他，“明天上午在黑珍珠堂举行帝国元帅杖的授杖仪式哦~喜不喜欢？”把每个帝国军人都艳羡的最高荣誉赐给杨时，莱因哈特并不像一个主君封赏般高高在上，反而像一个在讨恋人欢心的小男生。  
“这么麻烦……”  
“不麻烦，司仪会安排。还有一样礼物要送给你。”  
“又是什么？”  
“跟朕来。”莱因哈特走下车，拉着杨从宽大的车厢里钻出来，立在他面前的是一座壮丽的宫殿。  
“这是……？”  
“夏洛腾堡宫。原先这里是新无忧宫的一部分，现在这里算宫外，以后就是你的元帅府。”  
“元帅府？这也太大了吧。”我很可能会迷路，他小声嘀咕。杨至今也只去过新无忧宫不到十分之一的地方，毕竟作为宇宙舰队的司令官，在平地上迷路可不是件光彩的事。  
夏洛腾堡宫以地球时代普鲁士王朝建筑风格为原型建设的一座巴洛克式宫殿，由1500多件中国陶器点缀装饰，十分华丽。很久之前杨曾说过，他有一件珍爱的中国明朝万历红画瓷器在抄家时被立典拉德夺走了，莱因哈特一直牢记至今，现在可谓千倍奉还。  
对于一件一件别人看来无比珍贵的荣耀、地位和财富，杨倒并不放在心上，但看到莱因哈特那期待得到表扬肯定的样子，心中不觉又柔软了一些。  
“还有，海贝尔特，奥贝斯坦派人弄死他了。”他邀功似的对杨道。  
杨不禁吃惊地看着他。  
“奥贝斯坦卿的手段朕也不想多问，结果到位就可以了。”莱因哈特在提到海贝尔特时，眼中露出冰冷如霜的厌恶，“敢用枪对着你，够他死一万次了。”  
除了尤里安，应该没有其他人知道海贝尔特对他动枪的事，又是谁报告给了莱因哈特？莱因哈特既然了解得那么详细，可能从很久以前自己就已经在他的监视下了。  
杨顿时觉得心里凉了半截，突如其来的不信任感，混着连月来身心的疲惫，他有些消沉地道：“他只是未遂而已，罪不当死。”  
莱因哈特皱了皱眉，“他还导致三万艘战舰几乎被全歼。”随后他却换了个舒心的口气，“不过折损了立典拉德的大部分兵力。”  
“……那也应该由军法会议来裁决，而不是动用私刑。”杨的声音又冷了几分，他纠正杀伐果断的莱因哈特，“这样主观地以暴制暴是不对的。”  
容貌绝美的皇帝瞪着杨，他花了好大心力为杨准备礼物，杨却丝毫没有喜欢的样子，嫌帝国元帅杖的授杖仪式太麻烦，嫌夏洛腾堡宫太大，还怪自己动用私刑杀了海贝尔特。难道杨还在记仇？皇帝碍于尊严不能主动开口低头认错，但他所做的一切，还不够弥补那晚的错误么？  
一向崇尚结果正义的莱因哈特，与强调程序正确的杨，面对同一件事，不仅大脑回路相反，态度也截然不同，莱因哈特此时觉得吃了空心汤圆的感觉太糟糕。  
“不说这个。”他有些负气，但不想再回到闹僵的状态，转换话题道，“叛军的事，卿怎么看？”  
“如果能缔结令人满意的和平协议，这样几十年内银河就不会有战乱了。”  
“和平？”莱因哈特姣好的眉猛地一皱，他略讥屑地道，“这种和平，是指无能并非是最大罪恶的那种‘幸福’的时代。看看那些旧贵族！还真以为首都无战事。”  
“同盟已经是一个独立的国家，好不容易和平在望，没有必要继续开战。”多少同盟和帝国军人的鲜血因百年战乱流尽，杨不是绝对的和平主义者，和平也需要依靠强大的武力去获得并维持，现今伊谢尔伦要塞就是帝国的武力威慑。  
莱因哈特用苍冰色的眸子看着他，“杨，我们相遇时，朕说过要改变这个疯狂的时代，要将整个银河抓在手中！统一宇宙，结束乱世不也是我们一直以来的理想吗？”  
杨的思绪回到多年以前，那个第一眼看到恍如天使降临的孩子，神采奕奕自信满满的样子，美得让人挪不开眼睛。  
莱因哈特话锋一转，“对于人类历史上所谓签订互不侵犯条约，却暗中争取时间备战意图反扑的国家比比皆是，决不能相信一纸空文。朕计划远征叛军，统一整个银河，届时卿就是远征军总司令。”他似是不想继续这个话题，有些不快地下逐客令道，“卿也累了，快去休息吧。”

 

【作者语：莱皇替海某背锅了……听说夹带私货大家会不爱看？只想看他们谈恋爱？】

 

129  
杨看着莱因哈特的表情相当严肃，甚至严厉，远征无疑将再一次将两国拖入战争的泥潭。“远征必将会重新掀起血雨腥风。站在道义的立场上，即使有十二分胜算，也不应任意侵略他国。”  
在地球时代，西汉早年时一直被匈奴侵扰，汉武帝派出名将卫青、霍去病等名将出击匈奴，霍去病打得匈奴心惊胆战，失去大片国土，不得不西迁匈牙利。杨非常敬佩霍去病作为千古名将的用兵技巧，然而匈奴人恨透了霍去病，如同敌国民众对自己。而汉朝也因穷兵黩武，掏空了文景之治留下的丰厚国库，民怨载道。  
伊谢尔伦要塞在手，没有必要再延续百年的战争。两国开战，光军费开支就会掏空改革的收益，一旦败北或拖入长期战争，莱因哈特辛苦多年的改革和治理，可能毁于一旦。  
莱因哈特的脸色异常难看，杨此时却像在回忆什么似的继续说下去：“而且同盟的生产力水平高过帝国，这里居然还有农奴这种地球时代都废除的产物……”  
“朕已经解放农奴了。”莱因哈特粗暴地打断他。  
杨继续为他分析道：“现在人口分布帝国250亿，同盟130亿，费沙20亿。人口比同盟多近一倍，却只能和他们打个平手，在文化、科技等其他领域还落后一大截。”  
要一个皇帝承认泱泱帝国不如分离出去的同盟，对莱因哈特心理而言显然有一层障碍，金发俊美皇帝的脸色盖上了一层阴霾，他不悦地说：“杨卿慎言。”  
“现在最应该做的是继续推进改革，尤其是权力制约方面，无论皇权还是官员。”杨深吸了一口气，缓慢地道。  
“权力制约？”强忍着按下怒气，莱因哈特的声音却越来越冷，杨对于出征叛军持否定态度已经让他略微不满，再提出改革的要求，毫无疑问暗示他对自己的政绩有不满之处，“卿是说要制约朕身为皇帝的权力吗？别忘了，地球时代的民主国家废除农奴制可是打了一仗内战，而朕只需要一道命令即可。”  
“所以民众在这个过程中没有付出体力脑力的代价，就容易犯同样的错，尤其是继任者们。”  
莱因哈特秀眉一挑，“如果继任者不靠自己的努力和实力来行事，只单单靠着祖荫而垂手继承了权力、财富和名誉的话，有什么资格拥有这些呢？”  
杨黑色的瞳孔露出赞许和惊奇，他眨着眼睛，饶有兴趣地托着下巴，“这真是令人惊喜的观点呢。你的皇位不会传给皇子吗？”  
受到夸奖的莱因哈特并未显露得意之色，除了奥贝斯坦那一晚的谏言，他自己对血统论也有质疑，皇帝继续说道：“继任皇位的人，能力必须比朕强，不一定要在朕死后才能继任。”  
“后者我认同，但是前者，实在有些难度呢。”杨抓了抓他丰沛的黑发。  
莱因哈特的表情有些微妙，“……这算是对朕的夸奖吗？”   
“不如说是对继任者的担忧。首先继任者未必完全如你所愿，再者帝国专制体制下的权力更迭本身就斗争激烈，用权力得到的东西，在权力更替时泰半会失去，哪怕是改革成果……”  
拒绝出征同盟，加强对皇权的约束，杨真真是连续拨了皇帝的两根逆鳞。  
皇帝的眼眸被暗色所浸染，面色更为阴沉。  
“其实我们的目的是一样的。”杨再迟钝也能感觉到年轻的皇帝面色不善，他连忙曲线救国，“消除战乱，可以通过和平协议或者自治，不一定非要侵略灭国。就算我们攻下同盟，在政治上也未必有全权治理的能力，耗费巨大国力去做一件吃力不讨好的事，真不划算。”他的话比较委婉，在伊谢尔伦攻防战中，帝国确实是赢家，但非本身有什么大幅领先于同盟之处，除了军事能力以外，帝国在政治、经济、文化等方面并无法完全领导同盟。“你我都认为权力不能滥用，但是怎么控制滥用？权力越大，责任越大，为什么要吃力不讨好呢？”  
对杨来说，和平的取得可以有多种手段，军事是消耗最大的一种，他的咸鱼本性显然不愿走这条艰险复杂之路，而对于莱因哈特来说，他想要一劳永逸地解决叛军的问题，他更倾向大一统的全面统治，他也不害怕承担更多的责任。  
面对已经触怒自己的杨，莱因哈特依旧强压着怒气，这几个月以来，杨在反思，他又何尝没有成长成熟，他承认在处理德奴仙星选举事宜上做法过于简单粗糙，他不想再犯同样的错误。  
杨已经很久没有像这样滔滔不绝地对莱因哈特说话了，他并不是要灌输对方什么，只是表达自己的立场和观点。或许他都未发现自己对莱因哈特的要求过高了，远远高于对于尤里安。尤里安犯了个错，也只是一个错而已，一次他跑去参加飞行球比赛，把一个生病的仆人请求他喂食夜莺的事给忘了，害得夜莺被饿死，杨只好义正词严地罚他不准吃晚饭，自己也陪他一起饿着。但莱因哈特犯了一个小错，就有可能造成无数人命运折戟。当然杨即使意识到也不会有所改变，给予他薪水的表面上是帝国皇室，实际是辛勤工作上缴税收的帝国民众，对于薪水内应尽的责任，他从未懈怠过。  
莱因哈特深吸了一口气，极力压抑着怒火，他放下身段，“杨，朕要攻打叛军，其实也有正当理由，希望能借大战重新分配资源，压服旧贵族集团。朕幼年登基，要完全掌权这也是无奈的路径。”  
莱因哈特难得的服软并未换来杨的谅解，他瞪大了眼睛，就像看到一个不成器的学生，“你这样把国内矛盾通过战争转嫁到国外就更不对了。”  
年轻的皇帝，感到大脑中那根已经被杨磨得细细的神经嘣的一下断了，已经忍到极限的莱因哈特再也忍不住，他猛力拍了一把桌子，“住口！杨威利！”因为不堪他的力量，放置在茶几上的中国陶器倒下来，如同两人之间破裂的关系，摔得粉粉碎。

 

130  
杨闭上了嘴，静默了好一会儿，空气中传来莱因哈特粗重的喘息声，杨最后道，“总之，我反对出兵同盟，我也不会担任远征军总司令官。”  
对于杨不容置疑的拒绝，莱因哈特愤怒地瞪着直接违抗命令的杨，“你再说一遍。”  
“我反对出兵同盟，我也不会担任远征军总司令官。”软硬不吃的杨口齿清晰地重复了一遍刚才的话，执拗得让人牙痒痒。  
“放肆！”莱因哈特屏住怒火，冷冷地喝道。尽管君臣有别，但他在人格上一直将杨视作平等，他作为一个皇帝甚至会费尽心力去讨好他，然而此时此刻他不由自主地希望把两人之间变成上下级关系，只要喝令一声，杨就会听令与他。  
莱因哈特眼中燃起熊熊怒火，“你有什么资格对朕说教？还拒绝朕的命令？”  
杨回到他身边，明明只有几个小时，几个小时之前的热切期待，到现在已经降至冰点，“你现在所拥有的一切，都是朕给你的。谁把你从一个小小的中尉提拔为帝国元帅？是谁把你从平民封为帝国公爵？”他几乎气急败坏地咆哮道，生而为王，等级观念在他心中已经根深蒂固。  
杨沉默了。  
在不涉及他本人的政治思考上，他的决策往往非常稳重而全面，就像预言家的水晶球总是无法预测自己的命运，杨在自己前途上的考量也是一片糟糕，他可以对一百万部下负责，却不能对自己负责。事后回忆起来，他敢于拒绝银河第一人的原因并不复杂——他没有把莱因哈特当作主君，在他看来只不过是拒绝了朋友的无礼要求而已。如果杨身在以自由平等著称的同盟，他亦不会这样抗命，偏偏在帝国，他犯了一个连三岁小孩都不会犯的错误。  
苍冰色眼眸中的愤怒让杨心一悸，他所感觉到的，不仅仅是莱因哈特的愤怒，还有更重要一点——在君主制的国家中，需要有人对皇帝提出意见与谏言，而在掌握生杀大权的皇帝手下，忠言逆耳的风险高之又高，并不是所有君主都像莱因哈特这样英明，大臣直谏而被杀，最终因无人敢于谏言导致国家从内部腐化灭亡的王朝比比皆是。这也正是杨提出制约权力的一部分原因——必须制约君主随意剥夺他人生命权和财产权的权力，否则下次被杀的不仅仅是有罪的海贝尔特，还可能是无辜的民众。  
莱因哈特铁青着脸，他从未如此愤怒过，他感觉被他一手提拔、全心信赖的杨威利，狠狠地背叛了。他不知道是在生气杨对他精心准备的礼物视若无睹，还是敢于违抗他的命令。他全身都在发抖，双眼充血看着杨，杨那双黑色的眸子里，不是反抗，不是不屈。杨静静地看着他，那深邃的黑色恍若银河般遥远，他永远都忘不了那双含着深深失望的眼睛。  
莱因哈特没由来一阵烦躁，他觉得自己在情绪上已经到了奔溃的边缘。  
这时杨平静地说出心里话，“您如果想收回，我随时准备还给您。”  
这句大实话不啻于火上浇油，莱因哈特感觉气得脑仁发疼，他很想扯下杨威利胸口的元帅勋章，但他毕竟不是海贝尔特，且杨的元帅之位是他应得的，任何一个有识之君都会给他与其才能相匹配的地位与荣耀。  
莱因哈特像一只焦虑的狮子，在房间里走来走去。  
“陛下，我依然反对出兵同盟，哪怕我认为我们的胜率更高。”杨的声音有些沙哑，像在尽力压抑着情绪。  
莱因哈特的眼神阴鸷而骇人，“朕最后再问你一句，你是否愿意出征？”  
杨沉默了，他垂下头，什么都没有说。  
这种沉默不是默认，是最直白的拒绝。  
莱因哈特大吼，“你滚吧！”  
杨几不可闻地轻轻叹了口气，转身，打开门，走出去，再关上，毫不拖泥带水。  
房间外的侍者战战兢兢听着房间里面清零哐啷瓷器破碎的声音，他们不少从皇帝刚出生就服侍他，头一次看到他如此怒火冲天。  
莱因哈特把自己关在满是精美陶瓷的房间里，他跳过了今天的午餐，下午的行程，以及晚餐，一个人不吃不喝，就这样坐着，什么都不做。一个人孤零零地躺在沙发上，怔怔地看着天花板。  
他不知道此时此刻的自己是愤怒还是无助。  
出生在冰冷的宫殿里，只对姐姐、吉尔菲艾斯露出笑容，本来银河在他眼中都是黑白，忽然出现了一个彩色的人——那个牵动人心的黑发青年会对他温和地微笑，会温柔地抚摸他的金发，会将所有都告诉他，会为他打赢所有的战役，会包容他的一切，对他的爱早已在不知不觉里疯狂滋长……他渴望拥有他，像恋人一般拥抱他，肌肤之亲拥有彼此，可既然他不愿意，他就强遏制住自己的欲望，尊重他，爱护他，给他最好的。  
然而，现在，他却与自己背道而驰。  
不……他内心知道杨是对的，远征叛军的军费开支是一笔巨大的支出，胜负结果也未可知。小时候在军校中杨也曾提示他越过时代的角色从历史的角度看问题，如果只是重复帝王将相的斗争，那些雄心壮志的改革将毫无意义，只有彻底改革，才会给帝国带来新气象。  
他以平民为依归的自由帝政，与杨明明殊途同归，却发生了如此激烈的争吵和对立，到底哪里出错了？


	9. [银英][莱杨]十年（第一稿,131-135）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小虐一下杨。

131  
“陛下，抱歉，我们直接进来了。”  
未经进入许可的义眼尚书奥贝斯坦和首席秘书官希尔德走进冰冷的房间，他们第一次看到有着与生俱来傲气的皇帝如此萎靡，他的双眸落在金发的阴影下，低着头发呆。奥贝斯坦打量了一眼凌乱房间，陶瓷花瓶被敲碎了几个，其他家具安然无恙。对普通人而言，合法范围内发怒的最高限度不外乎如此，但对于拥有生杀大权的君王来说，他已经竭力将脾气控制在最小范围内了，尽管这种奥贝斯并不认同这种不稳定的情绪。  
“陛下，一个合格的君王，在任何时候都不能泄气或失控。”  
莱因哈特看着他，忧郁的阴霾伴随着君主的威压，喉咙里像是塞满了砂石似的嘶哑，“奥贝斯坦卿，玛琳道夫秘书官，只是朕一个人一厢情愿地以为朕和杨可以成为历史上的明君良臣吗？”  
被问话的两人没想到君主会问这样的问题，敏锐的希尔德先开口问道：“……杨元帅不同意对叛军的远征计划吧？”她也对目前情况下发动对同盟领土的攻击存在疑惑，帝国现在需要莱因哈特身为建设者和改革者的才能，而非征服者的能力，有了政治经济的充实才会有武力存在的意义，武力是弥补政治和外交上的不足和失败的最后手段。  
“他还认为应该对权力加以约束，防止帝制下权力滥用。”  
奥贝斯坦的人工义眼泛着不正常的诡异光芒，“在与卡介伦少将一同筹备伊谢尔伦攻略战时，我与杨元帅就费沙问题交换过意见，鲁宾斯基有煽动战争的嫌疑，从经济和战略角度，我认为目前费沙更有价值。叛军迟早要收复，否则就是帝国大患，但不是现在。”他顿了顿，“在将来与叛军的作战中，失去杨元帅这把利剑着实可惜，但若不能为我所用，也只能除掉了。”  
作为马基雅维利的传承者，奥贝斯坦并未直接表达对杨提议限制皇权的反对，而是将话题引向了希尔德意想不到的方向。就如他曾说，如果杨不在莱因哈特麾下，他誓死也要消灭这样的敌人。义眼的无情尚书在权术谋略上不流于私情，像个精密运作的机器，极端来说莱因哈特和杨对他言只是实现其理想政治的工具罢了，既然杨威利这个工具已经不能为他所用，自然不能落到别人手里。他的语音语调永远是那么冷静甚至冷酷，“像他这样的用兵天才若是被他人利用可就麻烦大了。况且就德奴仙星一事就可看出，杨元帅是个潜在的共和主义者。”  
莱因哈特脸色一凛，“杀掉杨？朕不允许。”  
看到莱因哈特对杨出自本能的维护，希尔德心下松了口气，拥有绝对权力的年轻皇帝如果成了奥贝斯坦理想中如机器一般摒弃了所有感情的帝王，那绝不会比先帝在世时一团糟的国政更好。出生于贵族家庭却抱有共和主义思想的希尔德不由自主就和杨站到了同一阵线，她连忙接上：“陛下，帝制下权力滥用古来有之，杨元帅提出约束权力与您以保护平民为核心的自由帝政不谋而合，从您开始遵守法度，各级官员自然不敢公权私用欺压平民。”  
希尔德感到无机质的义眼之光扫到了自己脸上，有些生疼，她突然觉得害怕起来，说不定自己不久也会像杨一样，成为奥贝斯坦斗争的对象，如果这场战斗非打不可，她必须获胜。勇敢的女子挺起胸，看着等待她继续发言的皇帝，“帝制下权力更迭的血腥往往来源帝王手中杀伐决断的权力，即使不是立典拉德，还会有其他人贪婪地想要攫取这份绝对权力，甚至只为了自保，但用对权力加以约束，尤其要制约驾临于法律之上生杀大权，则会平稳很多。”  
智谋足以媲美一支舰队武力的希尔德盖棺定论道：“我认为杨元帅最值得令人尊敬之处在于他明明是专制帝政的高效、开明等一切优势的得利者，获得了别人永远无法企及的信任、优待和权力，比谁都明白他今天所得一切全赖陛下，却在这种诱惑面前依然能够分清目的和手段，坚定地选择他认为该做的事，用法律和规范去约束权力，让所有施政都走在正确的轨道上，去为帝国的臣民选择一个较好的未来。”  
看皇帝的脸色，已经被首席秘书官说服了，奥贝斯坦想，不，无论杨威利做了什么，陛下都不会取他性命，军务尚书退一步道，“如果您念在杨元帅立下赫赫战功的份上不愿取他的性命，软禁起来即可。毕竟杨元帅只有在手中有军队的时候才是不败神话，如果近身肉搏，我有自信可以打倒他。”  
卿就不怕格斗中自己的义眼掉出来么？对于提出要取杨性命的奥贝斯坦，莱因哈特在心中恶作剧地想，但随即就打消了这个带有人身攻击性质的笑话。  
“杨呢？”  
“卫兵说他回欧费茵宫了，因为尤里安•敏兹也在那里。”  
莱因哈特深吸了一口气，他越来越明白，无论杨对尤里安的感情是父子亲情还是其他，在杨的心里，法律上的养子尤里安才是他的家人，是他最重要的人。自己把杨当作最亲密的人，几乎与他分享一切，给了他无上的地位和荣耀，但在杨心里他的位置没有这么高，至少没有尤里安这么高，是他自作多情了。这不啻于让安妮罗洁在吉尔菲艾斯与莱因哈特之间选一个，但聪明过人的皇帝这时候却钻进了牛角尖。  
莱因哈特很久没有说话，奥贝斯坦和希尔德也默默站在他面前。  
过了良久，莱因哈特像是思考成熟了，他向总参谋长下令，“传朕的命令，取消明天的元帅授杖仪式，杨威利保留帝国元帅军衔和封号，原地待命。封锁欧费茵宫，撤换所有守卫和侍从，尤里安•敏兹即日起迁出新无忧宫，安排至军用宿舍。”

 

132  
干冰之剑并非对杨威利有私人恩怨，或嫉妒他的军事才能，事实上除了在费沙问题上，两者在许多方面都有不少共识，只是不能为自己主君所用的名将，如果不能除去，那只能在高墙中度过一生，对此他略有惋惜却不觉不妥。  
看着满地的陶瓷碎渣，尚书的义眼又发出了异样的光芒，“陛下，一个君王不应以破坏的方式来发泄自己的精力和情绪，可以尝试运动或夜生活。”  
皇帝名义上的恋人希尔德听到同僚半讽刺半认真的建议，不由两颊绯红。  
奥贝斯坦一眼就看出来莱因哈特和希尔德完全不像一对沉浸在恋爱中的恋人，他也知道皇帝心中所属何人。在他的“第二人”论调被否定后，他曾设计了另一种君臣模式的典范——莱因哈特和杨可以像马其顿的亚历山大大帝和他钟爱的宰相赫菲斯提恩，或者法国波旁王朝的路易十三与终身信任的红衣主教黎塞留那样分享彼此的灵与肉，并建立庞大的帝国，看来也是太理想化了。按照干冰之剑物尽其才人尽其用的特点，杨威利如果不能在战场上为陛下效力，在床笫间弥补也未尝不可，不过就目前这种情况，此二人还是不要接触为好。  
说到私密事的时候，奥贝斯坦的口气也像在公事公办一样理直气壮，“陛下已经是成年男子，夜晚当然需要有人陪伴，只要您召唤，臣这就让宫内省为您准备各色男女。”  
“朕不想要，不想要其他人！”莱因哈特像被踩到痛处了一样，他呵斥道，“你们退下，做自己的事去。”  
无论在政治目标还是感情上都一心一意的青年，精神与肉体上的洁癖，都显而易见。  
略微失落的希尔德保持良好的礼节与矜持，默默退出房间。  
奥贝斯坦办事相当利落，他先通知参加人员明天的授杖仪式取消，不管他们怎么询问自己一概推说不知情，随即就赶到欧费茵宫，此时杨威利已经累得睡过去，尤里安在旁看护他。冷血尚书没有留给敏兹过多的时间，在杨醒来之前，世界就大不一样了。  
那天一整晚，莱因哈特辗转反侧，不知道为杨还是为自己难过。一大早，睡眠不足的勤勉皇帝特强迫自己起来前往议事殿，座位上像蜡烛一样插着他的臣子们，高级将领和高级官员昨晚接到奥贝斯坦通知上午的元帅授杖仪式取消，满腹狐疑地想知道发生了什么，却发现如果在奥丁必然与皇帝同时出现的杨元帅居然没有现身？   
莱因哈特平静地坐到他的皇座上，左边坐着立典拉德宰相，然后是副宰相吉尔菲艾斯。红发的青年因视察周边星域昨天半夜刚回到奥丁，否则他必会与奥贝斯坦、希尔德一起出现在夏洛腾堡宫内，届时或许杨的处境会比现在好一些。  
皇帝的右边原本应该坐着杨威利，不过现在这个座位却是空着的，今后很长一段时间，这个位置也继续空下去。那个空位置后，依此为罗严塔尔、米达麦亚等提督。  
立典拉德的脸色十分灰败，相信他在看到嫡孙的尸体时，心情绝对不会比现在的自己好，想到这里，莱因哈特心中的阴霾略散了一些。在决定对海贝尔特动手时，他就想好了和宰相撕破脸，他手里有杨、吉尔菲艾斯、奥贝斯坦、罗严塔尔、米达麦亚，还有其他年轻的提督们，现在……杨这把锋利的剑却不得不藏起来，这显然会让自己很被动。  
讨论了一些行政运行事务，众人也像往常一样，按部就班地汇报回答，气氛僵硬得让人都快冻住了。  
“陛下，杨元帅的授杖仪式，怎么取消了？”散会后，性格冲动的毕典菲尔特忍不住问道。  
莱因哈特斜斜地看了已经升任军务尚书的奥贝斯坦一眼。  
干冰之剑他面无表情地站起来，用向来平板的声音宣读莱因哈特紧急下达的旨意——杨威利帝国元帅不再参与相关政事。  
一语说出，全场哗然。  
狡兔死，走狗烹。敌国破，将军亡。众人脑海中，都是类似这句话的意思。  
吉尔菲艾斯皱起了眉头，他想说什么，但咽了下去，莱因哈特的表情说明了他已经下定决心这么做，回史瓦齐别馆和安妮罗洁商量一下后再看看怎么办吧。  
莱因哈特沉静地道，“杨威利早已向朕提出退役申请，朕保留他元帅的军衔和封号，他以后可以不用参与政事。”  
米达麦亚担心地看着他的好友——尽管面色依旧不变，可他闪烁的异色双眸却出卖了他，心里的波动全部落入疾风之狼眼中。  
“去喝一杯吧~”在好友做出什么愚蠢的行为前，精干的米达麦亚觉得必须做些什么防止他玩火自焚。  
浑浑噩噩地度过下午，工作效率之低几乎创了纪录，一向勤政的皇帝打算放自己一个假。他靠在柔软的沙发上小憩，等醒来，发现天色已经暗下来。平时在这个时候，他通常会拉着杨一起去吃个简单的晚餐，然后带着这个懒虫散一会儿步，再接着投入到紧张的工作中，然而他现在一点都不想动，只想让自己僵硬地躺着，什么都不做。  
在放纵自己像某个懒虫一样过了几天之后，莱因哈特发现自己不能再这样下去，越没有事做，汹涌而来的思念越容易将自己冲垮。所以在本就蠢蠢欲动准备谏言的奥贝斯坦还没有发声时，历来勤奋的皇帝逼自己投入到繁重的工作中，将空闲时间压缩得几乎来不及去想念某个黑发的身影。  
他已经很久没有去见过杨了，好像这个人从此从自己的生命中消失了一样。有一个曾服侍过杨的侍女曾经无意说起杨元帅很温柔，从不像过去那些后妃那样呵斥或毒打犯错的内侍，就被莱因哈特赶出了宫殿，从此侍从们更加不敢在皇帝面前提到杨。还有一次缪拉在军部会议上说了一句“如果是杨元帅……”就被升任军务尚书的奥贝斯坦怼得找不到北，军部也很少再提到杨。  
莱因哈特并非不想见杨，而是见了却也不知说什么，这种想见却见不得的酸楚，如蚀骨灼心之痛，让人焦躁不安，心烦意乱，每天高强度的工作量已经花去了莱因哈特的不少精力，再努力压制这种纷繁复杂的心情，不让任何人看出来，已经让他再也没有精力和勇气，去见杨。

 

作者语：亚赫确有此事，两者还娶了一对姐妹，要让他们的孩子成为有血缘关系的兄弟，赫去世后8个月，亚也悲伤过度去世。路易十三和黎塞留是一位莱杨粉安利我的，国内没找到俩人关系详细资料，只看过几篇同人文，就当野史看了……路易十三是个双性恋，黎塞留作为红衣大主教，终身未婚，这一点都不像基督徒的家伙，应该不会在乎是不是gay吧，反正在我心里他俩是一对。黎塞留去世后5个月，路易十三也挂了。

 

133  
在过去，杨转系的时候，不是也曾毫无留恋地离开他么？那时候自己不是也熬过来了么？他以为他是谁？他有什么资格有什么权力抛下尊贵的皇帝，违抗皇帝的命令？不过是失去的东西，再失去一次罢了，莱因哈特反复对对自己催眠。  
然而只有他自己知道，在夜深人静的时候，心中的寂寥为谁而生。  
有时候他会无意散步往欧费茵宫的方向走，但强迫自己走回来。  
就这样，春去冬来，时间悄悄过去了几个月。不知不觉中，奇怪的流言在军政界乃至坊间流传——  
“杨元帅，听说已经被杀害了，要不然怎么会这么久都没消息。”  
“我国在和叛军战事节节胜利，还攻下伊谢尔伦要塞，最大的功臣却这种下场，真令人齿寒。”  
“自古美人如名将，不许人间见白头啊！”  
就连皇帝派嫡系的一些年轻将领们，内心也波动不断。曾经，陛下对杨威利的宠幸可见一斑，就如地球上奥斯曼帝国的苏莱曼大帝对他的心腹宰相易普拉幸，就如雍正对待年羹尧，最后却个个落得凄惨的下场。  
杨威利，贵有元帅之名，离身首异处，会有多久？  
除了政局上人心的千变万化，帝国的外部局势同样不容乐观。尽管杨兵不血刃拿下了伊谢尔伦要塞，长久的内耗使得帝国内部空虚，改革的效应刚刚初显，目前帝国和同盟之间暂时保持脆弱的平衡状态，虽为帝国自治区的费沙，其立场也飘忽不定，如果费沙倒向了同盟，那对帝国来说不知经济上会受到重创，战略上更是腹背受敌。  
将杨威利雪藏无疑损失了一柄利剑，然而不愿出窍的利剑，也只能高悬积灰罢了。  
杨，你现在在做什么……  
莱因哈特默默念道。  
两个人明明近在咫尺，却好似差了一个银河系，这让少年皇帝有些失落。  
“陛下，尤里安•敏兹少尉求见杨威利。”  
有些发呆的莱因哈特自己都没注意，侍卫没有称呼杨为“元帅”。  
如果只是区区一个少尉，莱因哈特绝对不会多看一眼，但加上他是杨的养子这重身份，就无法对他置之不理了。几个月来，他并没有提出要见他的养父，安静而识时务的敏兹，在某些地方和杨很像。  
被软禁起来的杨，也同样像人间蒸发了一般，没有用任何方式联系自己，更没有在宫殿内任何角落偶遇到他。  
如果不是尤里安主动出现，莱因哈特几乎要忘了这个曾让他非常不满的小家伙了。他尽量让自己装着很随意地挥挥手，向部下示意让尤里安去见杨。莱因哈特并不想为难杨，只是不知道用什么样的表情去见他。  
得到批准，尤里安以客人的身份，回到久违的宫殿，远离物欲的他却并不怀念这里的奢华，他只想早点见到他的养父。  
此时正值冬季，今年的第一场雪来得格外早。鹅毛大雪呼啦啦地降下，雪积了厚厚一层，几粒散雪打在他脸上，略有生疼，尤里安也无暇他顾，快速小跑着，有些雪花飘进他的脖颈里，马上被他炽热的体温融化成水。  
欧费茵宫离皇帝寝宫不远，但这几个月皇帝从不驾龄，比起之前的热闹，这里冷清了许多。  
此时已是黄昏，太阳已逐渐落下西沉，温度又低了几分。  
提督不知道怎么样了。  
尤里安三步并作两步在雪中穿梭，他实在很想早点见到自己的养父，哪怕早一秒。  
除了侍从之外，这里近期再无人驾临，他们是杨被软禁在这里后新调换来的，也不认识尤里安。蜜色头发的少年向他们问道：“杨提督在哪里？”  
内侍们支支吾吾，居然没人说得出个所以然来。  
尤里安忽然感到一阵不安，房间里没有！书房都没有！会在哪里？  
他心冷了半截，重新一间一间屋子挨个儿找过去，就连厕所都不放过，找了几十间却还是不见杨的踪影，他心下着急，立即联系皇帝，接电话的是一个无感情起伏的侍应生，他冷冷地告诉尤里安，皇帝陛下正在用餐，不便回电话。  
“提督不见了！”尤里安几乎用全力在喊叫。  
透过听筒，原本就在旁边安静等着什么却拒接电话的莱因哈特几乎立刻跳起来，故作的镇静如常和漠不关心的伪装马上就被打碎，他想过他不理自己，想过他背后腹议，甚至想过他会大骂自己，就是没想过杨会逃跑消失。  
他心急如焚，杨威利，你逃走了？逃了多久了？是今天逃的？如果让朕抓到你，朕非扒了你的皮不可！你信不信！他几乎有些失去理智，一边在心里大骂，一边设想杨逃跑的路线，和可能帮助他逃跑的人。  
他的大脑回路显然和尤里安的完全不同，尤里安从未想过随遇而安的杨会用自己的两条腿独自逃跑，而深谙杨作战指挥能力的莱因哈特显然高估了他，他甚至还在猜测，尤里安是不是在谎报军情为杨的逃跑做准备。  
你就这么想离开朕么！  
杨！威！利！  
莱因哈特几乎一字字顿地在内心咆哮。这一路上，他已经下令迅速封锁新无忧宫宫门，打开所有监控设备和暗藏在宫殿中的防卫设备，连一只苍蝇都不准放出去。  
他对奇斯林下令道，“如果看到杨威利，一定要抓活的！”

 

134  
莱因哈特心急火燎地赶到欧费茵宫，此时负责该宫殿的宫内省侍从和卫兵等一群人也冒着大雪展开地毯式搜索，接着传来消息，在欧费茵宫的茂密树林里发现了杨的踪迹，莱因哈特赶忙跑到树林里，看到十几个卫兵举着几把黑洞洞的枪牢牢指着坐在树根上的两个人。  
一个领头的内务官像邀功似的站得笔直，“报告陛下，杨威利已经抓到！”  
一路狂奔而来，莱因哈特本有些怒不可遏，此时看到杨，却半点火气也发不出来。  
杨的鼻子冻得通红，脸颊却是惨白，黑色的发，黑色的眸子，有些瑟瑟发抖的青年散发着无奈忧郁的气息。哪怕在这样一种冷到肃杀的氛围中，他给人的感觉依然是温和的。  
逃就逃了吧，找回来就好，莱因哈特叹了一口气，心想。  
尤里安却是双眼像要喷火的样子：“皇帝陛下，我找到杨元帅的时候，他一个人在树林里，冻得不成样子。”  
莱因哈特摆摆手让他们把枪放下，故作高傲地问道，“卿怎么逃到这里来了？”  
杨瘦了，而且清瘦了不少，原本就不是健壮的人，现在感觉更加瘦了。披着尤里安军服外套的他露出一个无奈又羞涩的笑容，“……我迷路了……元帅不见了……我去找它……”杨有些迷迷糊糊，长时间的失温让他说话时下颚有些发抖。  
“喵呜~”躲在杨怀里的喜马拉雅猫冲着众人慵懒地叫了一声，浑然不知发生了什么，也不知道作为一只以卖萌为生的猫，掀起了银河最高权利中枢里多大的风浪。  
尤里安找到杨时只顾着给他保暖，也忘了问他为什么下雪天跑到森林里溜达。“陛下，杨元帅没有想要逃跑。”深谙养父生活能力之差却被迫与之分开的尤里安几乎咬着牙道，“他从昨晚开始就一直被困在这里，居然没有内侍来找他，他们是怎么照顾元帅的？！”  
有些目瞪口呆哭笑不得的皇帝心下又无奈，又酸楚。  
莱因哈特心中满是酸楚懊恼，他的杨，那个温润如水的男子，怎么可能独自逃跑，自己又怎么会以为他会逃跑，那些内侍们又是怎么对杨的？  
紧跟着而来的近卫队长奇斯林看到面若冰霜的金发狮子，仿佛已经预见到了皇帝将要到来的狂风暴雨。  
“朕，记得负责这里的是你。”山雨欲来风满楼，莱因哈特蓝色的眼眸中孕育着雷霆般的震怒，那个领头的内务官似乎并不明白发生了什么，可皇帝的压迫感已经让他背脊发凉。他甩甩手，奇斯林心领神会地让卫兵把他带走。  
杨的生活能力早年在军校时代他就知道，当时全靠室友罗严塔尔杨才没把自己淹没在垃圾堆里。内侍仆从自然也不像尤里安那样贴心照顾杨，事实上他们对于这位空有帝国元帅名号的男子唯恐避之不及，生怕被失宠的杨牵连，每天完成基本内务后也不会多搭理他。杨本来生活无能现在又没人管，加之心情不好也懒得照顾自己，作息混乱颠倒，想吃饭就吃懒得吃就饿着，不但瘦了一大圈，还因为找猫差点被冻死在奥丁的初雪下。  
莱因哈特心里一紧，他蹲下来脱下自己的大衣，裹在杨身上，把他扶起来，有些心酸的皇帝柔声道：“跟朕走。”  
奇斯林松了口气，他早已备好了座驾，请皇帝和杨一同上车，进到有暖气的车里，杨有些微微颤抖的身躯才渐渐热起来，原本冻得发青的面颊逐渐有了一丝血色。  
宽大的车里可以并排坐三人，杨坐在中间，左手边是莱因哈特，右手边是尤里安，怀里是恍然不知世事的猫元帅。车内暖气已经开到最大，与杨一同坐在后座，莱因哈特不禁出了一身薄汗，而他指尖碰触到杨的手时，觉得他的手依然冰冰凉。  
尤里安硬挤出一个笑容，“提督，您瘦了好多。”  
杨惨淡却微笑地道，“还行，每天看看书，晒晒太阳，很安静，也没人打扰，挺好的。”  
“现在哪里有太阳晒。”莱因哈特冷冷地冲他道，话说出口，就有些后悔。  
杨尴尬地笑笑：“元帅倒是胖了不少。”  
刚才莱因哈特就好奇这只猫，他又确认了一遍：“它叫……元……帅……？”   
“对，以前尤里安捡来的混血喜马拉雅猫，大概是宫里名猫和野猫生的吧，不知道奥贝斯坦家的狗叫什么呢。”他似是想到了好笑的事，脸颊上带着笑意。  
莱因哈特的脸绿了绿，将帝国最高军衔当作一只猫的名字，不知道是他心太大呢还是压根没把自己是元帅这件事放在心上？  
“咕噜噜……”杨的肚子发出抗议，在安静的车内格外刺耳。  
尤里安心疼地道，“提督，你今天早中晚三餐都没吃吧。”  
“嗯……以前指挥作战时也经常三餐不正常作息混乱，没事啦。”他边说着，却觉得无力感袭来，大概近十几个小时没进食，有些低血压的关系。  
“笨蛋”莱因哈特冒出一句，他突然明白了为什么曾是杨室友的罗严塔尔老喜欢说杨笨。  
杨振振有词地争辩道：“我以前遇到过这种情况，念军校时在野外训练时脱队，那天也下了大雪，我就安静等待救援，不做无意义的行动损耗体力，就像今天。”  
就在尤里安庆幸无论过去还是今天都幸运地活下来的时候，莱因哈特头疼地抓狂，“找猫这种事可以让内侍去做。”  
“……他们不会听我的。”杨轻声地喃喃道。

 

135  
杨年纪轻轻就位高权重，虽已位居元帅位，但帝国皇帝对他几个月来不闻不问，把他一个人丢在宫里，撤换了原有的侍从，又不让他参与国事，这些趋炎附势又狗眼看人低的内侍们自然以为杨失去了皇帝陛下的信任，除了打扫房间清洗衣物，提供每日三餐保证杨不饿死之外，内侍们看到被软禁起来的帝国元帅几乎把他当作隐形人。  
看到杨连月来所受的委屈和依旧平静如水的眸子，想到自己对他想要逃跑的误解，所有对杨的不满、愤懑、似乎都散了淡了消失了……  
车在新无忧宫的主宫后殿，也就是莱因哈特的寝宫门前停下，下车时尤里安竟有些泪目，他曾照顾杨的起居，自然对他最为熟悉，杨虽不强壮，但好歹是军人出身，然而几个月不见，居然看起来有些羸弱。  
御厨们已经准备好了易消化的食物，迅速端到皇帝陛下和杨元帅面前。面对诱人的大餐，杨忍不住大快朵颐起来。见他吃得挺香，莱因哈特紧张的心头稍稍放松。  
人前严肃惯了的皇帝似乎还有些放不下面子，脸上的肌肉绷得紧紧的，杨小心翼翼地问道：“陛下，您不吃么？这可好吃了，我住的地方，饭菜比军用食堂还难吃。”  
莱因哈特稍霁的怒色此时又升起来，“把贝鲁恩亥姆给朕叫来！”  
宫内尚书贝鲁恩亥姆男爵他得到杨元帅失踪的消息就迅速赶到皇帝身边未敢松气，他候在寝宫外，一听被传唤，连忙战战兢兢地进来挨训。  
莱因哈特命令贝鲁恩亥姆立刻严查欧费茵宫几个月以来的内务情况，凡履职不力者严惩不贷，凡对杨元帅不敬者统统驱逐，同时扣除他半年的俸禄，条条命令似乎都在帮杨出气。他如果深究的话，他还会发现宫人们对于宫廷改革也存有不满，从前在宫里工作几乎是一份铁饭碗，男女侍从们往往也会相互结为夫妻，现在年轻人被遣散出宫，谋得一份好差事倒也罢了，若适应不了宫外的生活就没有了经济来源，他们尚在宫中的父母又怎会不将这笔账算在曾经的改革派代表人物杨威利身上呢？  
听到此处，尤里安稍放下心，至少皇帝本意不是故意为难他的养父。杨的心头有些微妙，其实那些内侍们也是照章办事，要说起来也没什么大过错。他与皇帝在处事方法与手段上的差别无法化解，但对莱因哈特个人，他实在没觉得他有对不起自己的地方。  
三个人安静地用餐结束后，气氛稍缓，而看皇帝的脸色，杨今天铁定要住这儿了。训练有素的内侍们打扫好房间，请杨元帅入住，或许在服侍过多位皇帝和宫妃的老内侍们看来，无论朝臣还是嫔妃一朝得势，一朝失势再正常不过，其实官场不也一样，与其落井下石，不如给自己铺一条后路。  
尽管整个新无忧宫被闹得人仰马翻，但莱杨二人之间的气氛已经不像之前那样有剑拔弩张的味道，而且莱因哈特看得出来，杨似乎有很多话想问尤里安，尽管内心有些许不快，用餐后就以需要批阅公文的借口早早离场。  
终于到了两人独处的时间，尤里安放下戒备。黑发青年的眼眸也放出璀璨的光芒，“尤里安，我刚想说，你好像长高很多，都超过我了诶~”杨消瘦的脸庞绽开笑容，“你现在住哪里？”居然不知道尤里安住哪里，从过去到现在，对尤里安来说自己都是个不合格的监护人。  
尤里安是自己的养子，杨却将更多的时间精力花在莱因哈特身上，当然其中很大一部分是为了对薪水负责，但有时候尤里安也忍不住暗怪皇帝夺走了他的养父。杨其实很疼莱因哈特和尤里安，只是对于曾经每天和他一起生活的尤里安，他放任很多，希望尤里安按照他自己的兴趣发展，最好远离从军这条路。杨并非忽视或慢待尤里安，而是在他看来，每个人在银河与命运中的权重是不同的，有的人打个喷嚏银河都要抖三抖，有的人中了千万彩票也不过富足了自己和家人。莱因哈特就是前者，而从私心来说，他也不打算让尤里安和他一样卷入需要步履薄冰的军政界，哪怕做一个平庸无奇的，在历史中不那么重要的普通人。  
“军用宿舍，陛下替我安排的。”  
杨略叹气，“你还是要当军人嘛……”  
“因为想提督的忙，不过如果您离开军队，可能就没什么用了……”  
杨有些不好意思，他这个监护人太没用了。  
“最重要的是，我想做保护民众的军人，而不是侵略或暴政的爪牙。”  
杨听到这里，不由欣慰地点点头。  
“感觉你瘦了好多，那些内侍们都没好好照顾你。”尤里安想到先寇布曾经问他参军的目的，他说：“我的目标其实很单纯……想留在某个人身边，成为他的助力，希望可以回报他如同山高海深般的恩情，哪怕只能回报一点点也不要紧。”  
“先寇布和格林希尔都还好吧？”杨自顾自地问。  
“嗯，陛下给他们安排到新的岗位，有些想退役的也退了。”尤里安吸了口气，“我听说……是因为提督不愿意出征叛军，所以才被陛下关在这里。”  
“因为实在不想背上‘侵略者’的骂名啊。”杨苦恼地抓了抓头，“而且责任感也好，才能也好，都是有限度的。”


	10. [银英][莱杨]十年（第一稿，136-140）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 莱杨发小糖+肉沫。

136  
尤里安替他不平，“您建立了那么大的功勋，陛下这样对您，不是太过分了吗？”  
“嗯……当权者为了保身及猜忌，而动手铲除有能将帅的例子，在历史上屡见不鲜，但也有些反过来，有能的将帅篡夺了国家的例子也有。”  
“提督想变成韩信吗？”   
地球时代的汉朝的开国功臣韩信立下赫赫军功，后因功高盖主，被开国皇帝刘邦的皇后吕雉设计杀害。  
“我，我哪能和国士无双的韩将军比啊……”杨的脸立刻红成了番茄，“咳……我么……现在这样就够了……”从窗帘的缝隙中溜进来的夜空，刚好就打在杨身上，他看似慵懒地靠在沙发上。  
“这个世界上，没有所谓绝对的善和绝对的恶，对我，对陛下，对同盟来说，都一样，有时只是因为阵营不同。站在帝国对面的人，多半也是因为出生在那里，而不得不与我们对立。同盟的将领，我相信他们是了不起的军人，可因为所属的旗帜不同，免不了要互相杀害……”  
所以被软禁在这里挺好的，因为……我不想再做将儿子从他的母亲身边带走这种事了……  
相聚的时间如此短暂，到了门禁时间侍卫就提醒尤里安该出宫了，尤里安看着杨，说出他今天来找杨的原因，“提督，今天我是来与您道别的，我将离开奥丁去执行正式任务，我不想再躲在提督身后。”  
杨深深地看着这个孩子，脸上的表情不知道用无奈还是其他来形容。  
尤里安与杨恋恋不舍地道别，却不知帝国第一人的心里比他们更不好受。  
一个人喝着闷酒的莱因哈特感觉今晚格外难以入眠，他其实一直暗暗嫉妒着尤里安，作为杨的养子，如果没有宫殿的守卫，他可以不用找任何理由就能名正言顺地陪在杨身边，而在杨心里，他一定是个乖乖的好孩子，比自己乖得多。  
“陛下”有个侍从怯生生地过来，“杨元帅，好像病了。”  
沉浸在苦涩感情中的莱因哈特浅饮着红酒，听到这个消息，将酒杯重重敲在桌上，酒液撒了一地，他快步走向杨的房间。  
黑发的消瘦青年躺在床上，面色泛着不正常的红晕，刚才尤里安在的时候，他还算有精神，现在等尤里安一走，整个人躺在床上动也不想动。  
御医们已经聚齐，又是量体温，又是做检查，又是喂药，又是注射。多个御医轮番问诊，反复讨论后，他们战战兢兢下了一个非常统一的诊断——饮食不规律加受了风寒，并无大碍。  
这个结果让心怀愧疚与担忧的皇帝松了口气，得知杨因为找猫差点被饿死冻死的莱因哈特本就有些啼笑皆非，现下心境又软了一分，反正软禁在哪里不都一样，这个生活无能者还是放在身边看着算了，否则实在让人不放心呐……  
“陛下，时间不早了，您先去休息吧。元帅服药后已经睡着了，这里臣等看着就行。”  
莱因哈特摆摆手，“朕今晚陪着他，你们也候着。”  
这个命令让御医们有些摸不着头脑，但他们已经听说欧费茵宫里对杨威利不敬者的下场，哪敢再说什么，只得在房间外轮流值守。  
杨已经沉沉睡去，因为药物的关系，他睡得格外香甜，被子好松软，暖气也很足，空气中弥漫着曾经熟悉的味道，他已经很久没有睡这么舒服，这么安心了。  
黑暗中，莱因哈特悄悄缩进杨的被窝，被窝里似乎带着一股子冷气，仔细寻摸果然是杨微凉的身躯，他怕吵到对方，小心翼翼，如履薄冰似的靠近杨的身体，感受到那个人的瘦削，心中五味杂陈。  
两个人已经很久没有靠这么近了，莱因哈特回忆起上一次两个人睡在一张床上，是杨还在奥丁军事学院的那个新年，那时候，两个人身心都靠得那么近，现在即使身躯挨得如此近又如何？已再也回不到从前。  
杨，我应该拿你这么办……？  
莱因哈特深深地叹了口气，轻轻靠上杨毛茸茸的脑袋。  
清晨，一觉好眠的帝国元帅醒来，他觉得被窝里暖烘烘的好舒服，睁开惺忪的双眼，就看到尊贵的皇帝陛下放大的完美睡颜。这张令帝国上下男男女女几乎都疯狂的脸此时还沉沉睡着，宛若一座绚烂夺目的黄金雕塑，杨威利吞了吞口水，他觉得有些口干舌燥，心跳加快，脑袋晕乎乎，妈呀，难道是大卫综合征犯了？  
所谓大卫综合征，指的是人因欣赏具有强烈美感的艺术珍品而导致的心跳加速、头晕目眩，简而言之就是受美感刺激后引发的眩晕症状。  
杨一动，莱因哈特就张开了眼睛，“你醒了？”他这一晚上搂着杨睡觉，听着他温和的呼吸，感觉到他的体温和柔软，睡着的杨是如此温顺，内心百感交集，他心里一酸。

 

137  
和杨一起躺在一张床上的莱因哈特，想起了某次庆功会上帝国名花终结者罗严塔尔偶尔飘进他耳朵里的一句话——“所谓男人啊，与人做爱和与人睡觉是两种互不相关的感情，爱情不仅会使人产生性的欲望，更会引起同眠共寝的欲求……”却被先寇布辛辣地嘲讽，“说得你好像他懂爱情似的，情场老司机。”  
但彼时十分稚嫩的莱因哈特却记住了这句话，就像现在这样，杨躺在他身边，沉静地睡着，什么都不做，他好像就觉得很满足了。  
“陛，陛下，早，早上好。”杨有些眩晕，有些结巴，听说有些大卫综合征患者还会瘫软在地上走不了路，还好自己躺着不会出这种糗，杨有些庆幸地想。  
他非常顺服地躺在莱因哈特怀里，也不管是不是因为被皇帝的美貌眩得不能动弹，总之他乖得像一只温顺的小猫儿。这是两个人近期来第一次独处，不像之前一触即发马上就要争吵起来的样子，反而多了一丝温馨和旖旎。  
时间仿佛穿越那不愿回首的几个月，又回到了从前，莱因哈特再也没有提起要杨出征同盟的事，杨也知情知趣地什么都没问，有些事既然不是自己能够掌控的，又何必多此一问。  
两个人就像当时大吵一架迅速降温一样，似乎又迅速升温了。他们绝口不提几个月之前那场几乎断送两人之间情谊的决裂，仿佛又回到了当初的亲密无间。  
自从他搬进这里后，就和莱因哈特同睡一间房，分享一张床。莱因哈特有时会吻他，会抱着他，但绝对不会越过雷池。两人目前的关系，比几个月前，杨被软禁在欧费茵宫时，确实好了太多。  
杨常常在莱因哈特的臂弯中醒来，如果他不打算睡回笼觉的话，仆人会服侍两位洗漱，然后一起吃早饭。随后莱因哈特去议事殿，杨就在日光室中看书。下午懒惰的杨是肯定要午睡，晚上劳累了一天的莱因哈特会按时回宫，然后就可以看到那个黑发黑眸的青年窝在沙发上看书，或者干脆睡午觉睡到太阳落山，有时候自己会轻手轻脚地走近，开玩笑地吓他一大跳，然后在对方嘟囔着嘴撒娇的时候，御厨们已经端来了晚餐。之所以皇帝的生活如此规律，因为他如果通宵达旦地加班，他同床共枕的室友会比他的作息更加混乱……  
站在寝宫的殿门口，勤劳了一天的莱因哈特一愣，什么时候开始，自己的生活，居然如此简单，居然就像一个上班族一样，既不用晚上加班看文件，也不用周末继续处理繁重的公务。拜生活规律的皇帝所赐，帝国各机构的效率提高了不少，因为加班产生的水电费、加班费，以及其他相关支出降低了不少，为帝国每年财政节约了大笔开支，这倒是杨万万没有想到的正面效应……  
杨威利元帅又重获皇帝陛下的圣心了，他令那些处心积虑憎恨陷害他的旧贵族们又失望了。  
没多久，朝野上又人心浮动了，尽管不知道诡诈的杨威利使了什么手段，但陛下又重新宠信他是不争的事实。杨和吉尔菲艾斯毫无疑问是莱因哈特的左膀右臂，然而作为男性的他居然住进了皇帝的寝宫，成了真正的入幕之宾，浮动的人心，阴谋在暗处发芽，帝国将走向何处……？  
不管外面传得如何风言风语，几乎与世隔绝的杨依旧在莱因哈特的寝宫里消磨时日，大把的书籍，大把的时间，可口的食物，柔软的床垫，每天和莱因哈特讨论政事，商量对策，下下西洋棋，除了医生禁止他喝酒之外其他都很不错，每个月账户里都会存入巨额的报酬却做着薪资小偷，杨一开始也有些不好意思，然而看到发工资的顶头上司一脸无所谓的表情，他就大大方方地任由自己堕落下去了。  
北半球已经进入了严冬，雪花轻舞飘扬地落下，笼罩在新无忧宫黑暗静谧的森林深处，能听到清脆的树枝被积雪压断的声音。厚重的云层遮天蔽日，周围一片茫茫大雪，闪着白色的光辉。  
“好冷……”窝在保暖丝被的黑发青年拽了拽被子，懒虫系的杨，每到冬天，恨不得像熊一样冬眠才好，本来他就嗜睡如命，现在更加爱好柔软的床铺了。  
皇宫里的鹅绒被不但柔软保暖而且非常大，可即使如此，畏寒的杨还是觉得冷，按着本能，他不自觉地朝身边的热源靠过去。迷糊中，感觉到热源的温度越来越高，他根本就没法拒绝。好暖和，杨满足地叹息一声，像个树袋熊一样，四肢并用，缠上他的人体火炉，抱住身边的莱因哈特。  
莱因哈特不怕冷，相对天生冷体质的杨来说，他就像个纯天然暖炉。然而，杨的举动实在过于暧昧，有投怀送抱之嫌，况且莱因哈特毕竟年轻，年轻的身体通常不太经得起诱惑。  
最重要的是，现在已经早上，正是冲动的时候……  
紧贴的身体摩擦出异常的高温，杨这才发现有些不对劲儿，后知后觉地察觉到身边男子身体的变化。事实上杨一直是个随遇而安的人，本身虽是清心寡欲，当处在每天和皇帝同床共枕的境地，他也做好每天不得不陪皇帝“夜夜笙歌”的准备，然而当真正面临莱因哈特咄咄逼人的欲望时，他还是有些僵硬。  
“让朕抱一会儿。”明明在拼命压抑，杨还是听到对方发粗重的喘息。“别担心，朕不会做什么。”察觉到杨渐渐退开，莱因哈特连忙出声安慰，他努力抑住男性的本能。  
杨说得有些结结巴巴，“我，我先起来。”  
对他来说，做出早起的决定实在难得。

 

138  
“……帮朕。用……手”莱因哈特的气息很不稳。  
这种事在莱因哈特的青春期也不是没有发生，当时教导年轻帝王自慰的就是眼前这位在他看来无比信赖的黑发年长男子。  
“杨……”绝美的金发青年的声音中带着极端的魅惑和一丝楚楚可怜，杨咽了咽唾液，非常爽快地出卖了自己。  
和穿着保守睡衣的杨不同，莱因哈特穿的是宽松的睡袍，拉开袍子，下身的蓬勃立刻弹出来，杨颤抖着手靠近那个粉色的欲望，莱因哈特的敏感感受到杨微凉的手指，他整个人一颤，想到握住自己下身的是杨的双手，不由更加激动。杨毫无技巧地套弄了好一阵，搞得自己满头薄汗，莱因哈特紧紧抱住他，自己也不由自主摩擦起来，终于在纤长的手指中得到解放。  
“朕也来帮你。”  
如此贴身在一起，莱因哈特也感觉到杨也渐渐起立。  
“不，不，不用了。”杨慌忙想挣脱，莱因哈特却眼疾手快隔着裤子捏住那里，被连艺术家都羡慕的完美双手握住，杨像砧板上的咸鱼，动弹不得。  
“民主主义者不是崇尚公平么，你帮朕，朕帮你，多公平。”他一边说着一边解下对方的裤子。  
杨很想告诉他，公平公正的概念不是这样，却在金发男子一阵一阵有力的搓动按摩下，释放在他手里。  
莱因哈特也有些脸红，他亲了亲杨的额头，“朕起床了，你再睡一会儿。”  
他可不敢说，对半露酥胸的贵族千金小姐他都可以一笑了之，可光是看着杨领口露出来的一片白皙锁骨，他浑身都发热，要是再待下去，他不敢保证杨能够安然无恙。  
诚然，有一条无形的屏障隔在他们之间，那条鸿沟，看不见摸不着，但确确实实存在着。但是莱茵哈特对现状很满足，是啊，他不出征又有什么关系，就这样，乖乖呆在自己身边，好好呆在自己看得到的地方，慵懒地看书发呆走神，这就足够了，真的足够了，他不再奢求其他。  
一个人，一本书，一杯红茶，简单却不单调。  
杨喜欢猫，或者说这种不招惹就不会发动攻击又懒洋洋的动物和他本性并无二致，小野猫们常常围着他打转讨食，像极了杨对着书和红茶馋涎欲滴的样子，等天黑了野猫们就会自己离开，毫不留恋。  
一天下午，莱因哈特看到几只小野猫们放肆地跳到杨腿上，窝在他怀里，其中那只名为元帅的猫可能以大房自居，最喜欢扑在杨胸口正当中宣誓自己的主权，就是为了找这只猫，杨差点冻死饿死在奥丁的初雪中。  
皇帝踩着军靴走向他，将猫儿们惊得四处逃窜，只有那只喜马拉雅猫还是窝在杨怀里。莱因哈特带着醋意地激烈吸吮着杨的唇，眷恋地放开身下人的红唇时，他问道，“为什么你喜欢野猫呢？”  
现在，两个人经常这样交换着像恋人那样的亲吻，有时也会相互慰藉，但也仅仅如此。  
杨带着寂寞的神情望着天空，淡然道，“小野猫现在如此自由，倘若像名猫那样被关在笼中，就不会再这样悠闲了。”   
看着杨那出神的样子，莱因哈特在榻边坐了下来。“在这座宫殿里面，也有名猫珍禽养着，你想把它们统统都放生吗?”   
轻抿起嘴唇，杨缓缓地摇头，用波澜不惊的声音道，“在外面的猫儿就让它在外面。而被饲养的名猫，这一生都只能在笼中度过了吧。”他继续道，“名猫到了野外，无法自己觅食。将野猫关在笼子里，压抑了热爱自由的天性。无论对哪方，都是一种残忍。”他的表情看来是在怜悯动物，在莱因哈特听来却像在含沙射影着什么。  
他抚摸着怀里的喜马拉雅猫，轻笑道，“就像我们元帅，喜欢到外面去玩儿，又恋家，如果要他真的到野外去抓老鼠，他还不会呢。”  
将杨封为真正元帅的的皇帝陛下没有说话，两个人就这样静静地等待太阳落山。  
偶尔，他们会去图书馆，这就是令杨兴奋的“放风时间”了。尽管对被软禁的现状，杨从未抱怨过，可他出宫时的兴奋却地表现了他的态度。这个周末，他们去了皇家图书馆，在电子产品泛滥的年代，大概也就只有高等学府的教授和杨才喜欢纸质书，再加上因为莱因哈特的驾临而闭馆，故而今天图书馆的客人皇帝一行。  
莱因哈特和杨在二楼的房间里看书，除了图书馆的工作人员，近卫队长奇斯林，以及侍从四名，近卫队员八名在外面守卫。喜欢简装轻便出行的两人对这种排场都无甚好感，军务尚书和近卫队长都坚决表示必须以陛下的安危为最优先。  
刚看了没几页书，一位不速之客到来。  
“朕现在不工作。”皇帝一句话就想打发走立典拉德宰相。  
“抱歉，打扰您两位了。”老宰相僵硬的脸上堆着虚伪的笑容，“臣找陛下，并非为了公事。”  
莱因哈特不悦地道，他居然能找到这个地方来。  
“我先告退。”杨可对这些事情没兴趣。  
“坐下！”莱因哈特用命令的口吻说道。  
随波逐流的青年只得乖乖坐回原位。  
宰相仿佛苍老了许多，无能的海贝尔特不但折损了他精心栽培的嫡系部队，在政界他也逐渐在与皇帝的斗阵中落于下风，但他还想再争取些什么，“陛下，臣叩请陛下尽快与玛琳道夫小姐举行大婚典礼，同时再补充几位侧妃，诞下皇子，为帝国绵延国祚。”  
他之所以不反对玛琳道夫伯爵小姐与莱因哈特的恋人关系，很大程度上与希尔德的父亲佛兰兹伯爵毫无政治野心的态度有关，这位温和的伯爵似乎只要将家族资产予以稳妥踏实的管理，过着衣食无忧的生活即可，并没有积极地去靠近权力与地位，连伯爵本人都远在领星，毫无入仕奥丁的打算。  
自从化解了贵族千金们对杨的敌意后，莱因哈特与希尔德也经常一起吃午餐，但晚餐却是再没有了，这让美丽的秘书官小姐有些遗憾，但随即她又重新投入到繁忙的工作中。

139  
在伊谢尔伦时，风流的先寇布和波布兰曾讨论起莱因哈特的后妃人选，波布兰更是留着口水想轮流约会每一个，“真是，明明有这么多美丽的贵族小姐可以当后妃，为什么就盯着玛琳道夫小姐一个，皇帝也太不会享齐人之福了。”  
老练的先寇布道，“玛琳道夫小姐还是小男生一样，明显就连男人的皮肤都没见过，陛下难道就不知道享受夜晚么？”  
杨默默地想，与这两位不同，莱因哈特无论在感情还是政治手腕方面，明显有着洁癖感，在自我约束方面极为严格、禁欲。  
“你怎么看出来的？”杨心中感觉略微奇妙，问道。  
“这就是成熟男人的直觉，直觉啦。”先寇布大笑，若不是素知杨的脾性，这位要塞陆战队总指挥官很可能拐带司令官去风流快活了。  
“现在战事吃紧，你们别偷懒，少八卦。”  
说完杨转身就走了。  
“什么嘛……那家伙有点反常。”波布兰丈二和尚摸不着头，杨下属舰队的氛围一贯宽松，像这样非指挥场合一本正经的杨司令官还真少见哩。  
“大概是对单身的焦虑吧。”先寇布摸着下巴道，“毕竟连小他9岁的小毛孩都有女朋友了。”  
“……若论起战略和战术来，比杨提督优秀的人倒是没有，但那个呆子在谈恋爱方面真是零分，我真替格林希尔副官可惜……”波布兰的口气包含了些幸灾乐祸的味道。  
先寇布耸耸肩，“杨他肯定希望他的妻子能在精神上产生共鸣，可这世界上除了皇帝陛下，我还真找不到能跟上他思路的，如果人人都像他，人类可就要灭绝了……”  
宰相苍老的声音继续念叨着，“这次又换了一批新的贵族小姐，还有婚礼仪式的筹划等，请陛下过目。”  
老宰相迅速打开便携式立体投影设备，几百份美丽贵族小姐的资料样本出现在莱因哈特面前。年轻的皇帝有些厌烦，但又有些想看这次立典拉德笼络了哪些人，所以装出一副挺感兴趣的样子。“杨，卿也过来看看。”  
“陛下选妃，我瞎掺和什么呀？”  
“怎么说你们将来都可能生活在同一宫殿下，你不喜欢的话，朕觉得很麻烦。”  
立典拉德苍白的脸上泛出诡异的红色，“陛下，远离佞臣！”  
莱因哈特也不理他，他转而问身边的青年，“杨，卿觉得哪个女孩子比较好啊？”  
“嗯……”杨思考了一下，“我以前的副官格林希尔小姐不错，可惜不是贵族出生。”  
“米达麦亚家的艾芳瑟琳很温柔，我也挺喜欢那样的，就是已经结婚了……”  
“还有……”  
这完全是鸡对鸭讲。  
“好了好了。”莱因哈特无奈地甩甩手，“再下去你得把姐姐都抬出来了……”  
“宰相，朕现在的头等大事不是纳妃或大婚，而是打败叛军。”  
这次没有安妮罗洁公主的参与，立典拉德再作提议也无法改变皇帝的决定，他只得怏怏离开。  
赶走了搅事者，发现黑色的双眸正看着他，“怎么了？”莱因哈特假装若无其事地道，“吃醋了？”  
杨严肃地问道，“我们这次来皇家图书馆是私人出行。”  
莱因哈特立刻明白了他的意思，“奇斯林！叫克斯拉带宪兵队过来！”  
他话音刚落，只听一声巨大的爆炸声轰隆响起，在杨还没反应过来的时候，莱因哈特就将他扑倒在地，因为爆炸的冲击波，碎玻璃和瓦砾顿时撒了一地，书架上的书本也因为承受不了巨大的爆炸而纷纷散落下来，装订线直接断了纸张飞得乱七八糟。  
莱因哈特敏捷地扶住他，“快跳下去。”军校时代野外生存训练中杨并未获得什么实质性的锻炼，但曾接受过军事化训练的莱因哈特却有着超乎常人的敏锐。  
在银河时代，人口已不像地球那么密集，故而建造高楼的意义并不大，最重要的是这里是首都奥丁，在高楼大厦中狙击手不但能埋伏还轻易找到高处的狙击点，所以奥丁的建筑物，很少有超过三层楼，皇家图书馆也不例外。  
图书馆大堂略高，有普通民房二层楼半的样子，莱因哈特半搂着杨，从二楼窗户跳到门楣的横梁上，再利落地跳到地面，杨被忽然之间的高度变化搅得晕头转向，这种感受堪比他第一次瓦普跳跃，右脚很不幸地在连番受力下抽筋了，紧接着接着就看到了狼狈不堪、目瞪口呆的立典拉德宰相。  
宰相慌慌忙忙地喊道：“陛下，不是地震！”  
废话，谁都看得出来，莱因哈特在心里啐了一口，随即打消了一半宰相作案的猜测。  
奇斯林和四五个近卫队员匆匆赶来，几个队员脸上还染着血污。走路毫无脚步声的奇斯林跑得脚下生风依然听不出脚步声，他大喊“趴下！”  
一行人刚应声趴倒在地紧接着第二声爆炸声猛地响起，气流将人吹得简直要飞起，天空中掉下大小不一的碎渣。图书馆的建筑物里传来凄惨的叫声，大约来自还未逃出来的图书馆员和侍从。  
空气中泛着杰夫粒子爆炸后的恶臭和硝烟味，浓烟滚滚，莱因哈特秀美的金发也沾了不少瓦砾灰尘。  
老实说杨从军以来，驰骋疆场，动辄指挥万余支战舰，这种用两条腿逃难还是第一次遇到，这种事陆战队精英先寇布最有经验，杨此时颇有核弹打蚊子的尴尬。

 

140  
匍匐在地的几个人在硝烟下猫着腰迅速转移，耳边传来枪械的声音，失去目标的歹徒们对着这个方向一通射击，或许幸运之神站在被神眷顾的莱因哈特皇帝这边，流弹和爆炸碎片险险从他身边擦过却没有造成直接伤害。  
立典拉德毕竟年岁大了，他颤颤悠悠地爬动着道：“出口在前面。”  
“这是要引起巷战么！外面还有平民。”皇帝大骂，“克斯拉还没到？”  
奇斯林压低嗓音回答：“已经联络他，他早就在路上。”  
莱因哈特继位以来，遇到过多次暗杀，尤其在旧贵族势力猖獗时，应对这种情况他也毫不惊慌。只是他也很少遇到如此近身的威胁，而且目前所处的位置相当不利，空旷的图书馆广场上几乎没有遮蔽物，很容易成为袭击者的靶子。  
皇帝和他的警卫们已经机警地拔出了枪，杨没有随身携带枪械的习惯，对于必须的配枪他常常放在抽屉里当摆设，他一直让自己避免进入那种司令官带枪自卫的窘境，但历史有时候就是这么爱与人开玩笑，他居然不是在战场上遇到需要自我逃生的情况。  
立典拉德眼见情势不妙，连忙低低地说：“陛下，我们分开走吧。我和杨元帅脚程慢，您先走。”  
老宰相似是把他自己和杨当团队的累赘了，不过他说的好像没错……  
“闭嘴，你们都跟上。”莱因哈特瞥了一眼此时仿佛在表忠义的立典拉德公爵，眼见火光又起，他大呼一声“杨！趴下！”  
爆炸声再度响起，莱因哈特见崴了脚的杨行动不便，眼疾手快将他紧紧压在身下护住，说时迟那时快，一阵气浪过来，皇帝连着披风几乎被气浪掀翻，随后重重地撞在地上。  
奇斯林反应奇快，他们用身体做成人墙，将莱因哈特和杨围在当中。  
从爆炸中缓过劲来，杨摸索着莱因哈特的踪迹，中招的皇帝离他不远，咬牙道，“你个笨蛋……朕还活着……”  
还有力气训人看来没什么大恙，杨心下稍安，随后鸣笛声和脚步声接踵而来，看来是克斯拉的宪兵队到了。  
伍尔利•克斯拉上将除了本身是宪兵总监之外，同时还身兼帝都防卫司令官，这天他正在司令部的办公室接见来自费沙的事务官博尔德克，后者带来极其骇人的情报——有人现在正对皇帝陛下进行不法的暗杀阴谋。  
这也是克斯拉能够快速赶到这里的原因，奇斯林还未联络他时，宪兵队们就已在路上了。2400名武装宪兵紧急集合赶往皇家图书馆，同时还动用了装甲车之类的陆战装备，宪兵们手持着雷射枪，迅速靠近半报废的图书馆。  
这时，一名男子顶着弥漫的硝烟突然闯进皇帝一行人面前，他手持激光枪，一看到那头金发，随即发出充满敌意的咆哮声，将枪口对准了年轻的皇帝，反应敏捷的奇斯林早已经瞄准了他，一道闪光射过去，那名男子手上的手枪被击落了，近卫队长随即再度扣上扳机，另一道光线射中了这名男子背部的正中央，当他身体向前栽倒下来时，竟由一头撞上坚硬的大理石广场地面。  
武装宪兵迅速围到莱因哈特身边，同时一部分进入建筑物进行拆弹工作，克斯拉上将和其下属帕伍曼准将看到金发的皇帝，连忙按照仪式为皇帝平安无事道贺，同时也为未能事先察知不法的阴谋谢罪，莱因哈特摆摆手免去君臣礼节，一行人迅速驱车离开。  
接着是治疗伤患和排摸情况，杨的脚崴了，还有些擦伤，而代替他受了爆炸气浪一击的莱因哈特背后乌青一片，幸而并无大碍。  
尽管有些狼狈，但当回到新无忧宫的时候，莱因哈特看起来已经完全恢复一个伟大统治者的模样。  
克斯拉一级上将恭敬地汇报他调查的情况，“是费沙驻帝国办事处的博尔德克事务官递送的消息，地球教徒企图暗杀陛下，臣也派军突击了地球教位于卡歇尔街十九号的教团支部，并将在场的信徒和武装力量擒获。”  
莱因哈特姣好的眉一皱：“宰相没有牵涉其中？”  
“目前为止，没有证据。”  
皇帝话锋一转，“那些金钱至上的商人居然也会送情报给朕。”  
“他说基于对于皇帝陛下的一片忠诚……”  
莱因哈特又问道：“他们还想要什么？”  
对于皇帝的敏锐，克斯拉唯有佩服：“……他还希望陛下在推行经济改革中，费沙能够分一杯羹。”  
“让博尔德克过来，朕有话与他谈。”  
银河帝国年轻皇帝与费沙驻帝国办事处的事务官的谈话并没有明确被记录在任何帝国文书档案中，但从博尔德克高傲地走进皇帝的办公室，却惊慌地擦着冷汗离开的事实，以及历史的走向来看，狡滑又有野心的博尔德克在拥有霸权的莱因哈特面前，谈判的天平应该倾向于后者，甚至有人推断，将费沙回廊的自由航行权开放给帝国军，放逐现任领主鲁宾斯基，扶立博尔德克的约定也是在那场谈话中敲定的……


	11. 银英][莱杨]十年（第一稿,141-146）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 肉，两个人分开了。

141  
婚后居住在史瓦齐别馆的安妮罗洁得知弟弟受伤的消息后，立刻与丈夫吉尔菲艾斯公爵一同赶到宫中，此时辛劳了一天的皇帝趴在床上背朝天，由御医在他的后背涂上活血化瘀的药膏并进行按摩，帮助药效发挥作用。安妮罗洁早就从丈夫那里知道杨被软禁的消息，但碍于出嫁的皇室公主不插手政务的皇室惯例，她也不好违反祖制。  
看到姐姐和红发挚友，莱因哈特想起身，却被安妮罗洁唤住让他躺好。目光所见莱因哈特背后的淤青，美丽的少妇心疼得落下泪来，“弟弟，你伤的这么重，疼吗？”  
看到姐姐脸颊上滴落的透明泪珠，坚强的皇帝也不免方寸大乱，“不疼不疼，就是被气浪冲到了。”  
“杨元帅伤得重吗？”  
莱因哈特继续趴着，御医也兢兢业业地按摩涂药，“他脚崴了。”在皇姐面前，他也恢复成了一个少年，优美的唇边却浮现浅浅的笑意和得意，“那家伙近战无能，多亏我才没受重伤。”  
聪玲的公主马上从皇弟的言辞中发现问题，“是因为保护杨，弟弟才受伤的吗？”  
“全靠我罩着他，别看他战场上机灵得很，他肉搏唯一能赢的大概就只有玛琳道夫小姐了。”莱因哈特忍不住大笑起来，尽管白天十分凶险，但挫败了费沙咄咄逼人的要求，还逼博尔德克把自由航行权开放给帝国军，真是快事一件。“哎哟……”  
安妮罗洁担心地问：“怎么啦？”  
“笑太用力，背痛……”疼得龇牙咧嘴的皇帝无奈地继续趴好，老实说安妮罗洁觉得莱因哈特的心情似乎还不错，至少远远比前一阵子杨被软禁在其他地方好。  
美丽动人的公主又问道：“杨呢？”  
“奥贝斯坦和玛琳道夫小姐在辅佐他处理政务。”  
公主一愣，这可完全不像历来勤勉的莱因哈特的风格，按照他的性子，即使受了伤，多半也会让人把文书读出来，然后自己口述批阅内容，让部下记录。  
吉尔菲艾斯一言不发，他只是宠溺地看着莱因哈特与安妮罗洁，向这对宛若天神一般的姐弟献出自己的忠诚，他从未后悔过。  
“我去看看杨元帅，弟弟你先休息。”  
“好，他就在隔壁书房。”  
大公夫妇顺着莱因哈特指的方向，进入到皇帝的书房，杨坐在沙发上，右脚挂着腿部牵引器，一脸生无可恋地看文书。  
“真是的……借口受伤把所有工作都推给我，什么皇帝嘛……而且我也受伤了，我脚疼……”  
玛琳道夫伯爵小姐一脸严肃地说道：“元帅，请慎言。”  
秀美俊俏的秘书官此时像极了杨曾经的副官格林希尔小姐，杨不得不在她的鞭策下继续看文件。  
义眼的尚书在进入房间后额角就没少爆青筋，他在军务省里对杨的懒散早已习惯，但是看到已经代行皇帝职权的杨威利还是一副没干劲的样子，连呼吸都冰渣的尚书不由吐出一口愤懑的浊气。  
等等……代行皇帝职权？奥贝斯坦被自己这个猜测惊到，他确实曾对皇帝谏言，帝位的继承不必全依赖血缘关系，难道此次遇刺让皇帝起了什么其他念头？比如面前这位……？  
一目十行看着文件，一只脚还挂在牵引器上的杨头也不抬地问道：“奥贝斯坦，这件事你怎么看？”  
时刻保持工作状态的奥贝斯坦停止没有根据的臆想，他依旧平静地回答：“就算没有证据，立典拉德宰相多半也牵涉其中。”  
希尔德思考着问道：“但是他为什么自己也在现场呢？”  
“为了撇清关系，也为了吸引目标。”杨翻过一页，“现场他把自己和我当累赘，让陛下快逃。”  
“……也就是说……他的目标不是陛下，而是元帅您？”  
杨点点头，合上文书，“所以想与奥贝斯坦确认一下，我的推测是否准确。”杨是把奥贝斯坦当姆莱用了，作为杨舰队“常识”的代表，他对杨最大的作用或许是判断的参考坐标系也说不定。   
干冰之剑有点明白宰相要杀之而后快的念头，莱因哈特毕竟是皇帝，立典拉德对他再有怨恨，也断然不敢对他下手。他的义眼转了转，实诚地说道：“我与您的判断一致。”  
希尔德迅速递上下一本公文：“元帅，还有这些没看完。”  
杨想看到讨厌的食物一样，略显嫌恶地把脸扭向一边，“我还是伤员，伤员最重要的是休息。”  
“陛下比您伤得更重！请打起精神工作。”  
杨万般无奈地苦着脸抱怨道：“……什么嘛……秘书官小姐，你自行处理吧，我刚才翻了翻，都是日常琐碎，那些官员报上来也就是刷存在感，皇帝太勤勉，害得底下的人也不得不装得很认真，鸡毛蒜皮的事也报上来真是折磨人……”  
想到万一莱因哈特担心自己遇刺身故后庞大帝国无人治理而把皇位交给懒惰的杨威利，导致自己不得不通宵达旦加班连给自家的达尔马提犬买鸟肉的时间都没有，奥贝斯坦打定主意——只要自己还有一口气在，就必须打消皇帝的这个念头。  
希尔德也有些头疼，内心悄悄怀着共和思想的她，对杨并无反感，或许在奥贝斯坦看来她还是某种程度上的杨吹，不过对于帝国元帅偷懒的作风，活力四射的希尔德无法苟同。

 

142  
杨抓抓头：“所以啊……为了我的清闲，奥贝斯坦，你可一定要让克斯拉和奇斯林好好保护陛下。”  
奥贝斯坦再次认真看了看面前这位比自己小不了几岁的黑发青年，洞察了一切的他身上依然毫无野心或者攻击性，杨这样的人，在盛世当统治者能够稳定人心，以仁义济天下，但在乱世要么被杀，要么精神压力大到要靠药物维持睡眠吧，真可惜了他这一身才华。  
所以当安妮罗洁和吉尔菲艾斯踏进书房的时候，看到的就是这一幕——杨卧躺在沙发上，右脚吊着牵引，一脸不愿意地在奥贝斯坦和希尔德的威压下看文书，批阅文件。  
看到长公主殿下在高大的红发男子陪同下走进办公室，杨几乎愁眉不展的表情绽出松了口气的笑容：“安妮罗洁公主，吉尔菲艾斯大公，抱歉我只能这样……”末了还红了红脸，每天面对莱因哈特俊美过人的脸庞，看到与他极为相似的安妮罗洁，他还是忍不住惊叹这对姐弟的美貌。  
“没事，杨元帅，我与齐格只是来探望你。”  
“叫我‘杨’就可以了。”  
“除了脚，还有其他地方受伤么？”  
杨摇了摇头，“没有了，莱因哈特比我伤得重。”  
安妮罗洁宽慰他，“还好都是皮外伤，过几天就会恢复，齐格也敦促军部加强首都的防卫，一定会保护弟弟和你的安全。”  
由于是私人谈话，奥贝斯坦和希尔德行礼后顺势退出房间，临走时奥贝斯坦还看了一眼终于从繁重公务中解脱出来的帝国元帅，高难度地用义眼翻出卫生眼。  
“对不起，皇弟让您困扰了。”安妮罗洁出声对杨道歉。  
他摆摆手道：“没有啦，他今天还救了我。”  
“我是说，被软禁在此一事。”  
杨清澈的黑色眸子闪过一丝无奈和恬淡，“……是我自己……违抗了命令。”  
被软禁在宫，成为弟弟的所有物，为何依旧保留着那种纯净又平和的质感呢？安妮罗洁一阵心酸，想到往昔种种，不禁动容道：“皇弟是个任性的人，如果他有什么做错的地方，也请您不要放弃他。”用皇室公主最高的弯腰礼向自己行礼，杨直起腰想起身还礼，却被吉尔菲艾斯体贴地轻轻按住。无论是对于如此美丽的妇人还是她那幽雅高贵的礼节和气质，对她说一个“不”字，都是如此困难。  
“无论如何请您放心，陛下在任何时候都绝无要加害您的意思。”红发的青年也安慰道，和莱因哈特同龄的他或许因为已为人夫，显得非常稳重。  
“是啊，杨，过一阵我会劝弟弟解除对你的软禁。”  
杨抿唇苦笑着回应大公夫妇的好意。他转而看着高大的青年，早在好几年，吉尔菲艾斯的身高就超过莱因哈特，更超过自己，他关心地问道：“对了，吉尔菲艾斯身体恢复得如何？”  
吉尔菲艾斯实事求是道：“体力已经恢复得差不多了，但终究受过重创，想要再回到之前的巅峰状态大概不可能了。”他转而问：“杨，你认为局势会怎么变？”  
“陛下大概想把费沙的自由通行权，经济权都抓在手中吧……”杨顿了顿，“地球教也是不得不解决问题，还有……就是对同盟开战了吧。”  
帝国副宰相若有所思地点点头，“杨，一切小心，安妮和我都觉得，这次暗杀的目标是你，今天有第一次，还会有第二次，更多次。”  
知性的黑发青年微笑着道：“阴谋和恐怖主义终究是不能使历史洪流逆行的。”他安慰两位比自己年龄都小的年轻夫妇，可他没有说出下一句，“但却足以使历史停滞。”他安静地躺坐在沙发里，黑色的头发在星光的照耀下反射着朦胧的光，好像他整个人都散发着淡然的光芒。  
安妮罗洁担心地看着杨：“弟弟怀疑宰相在牵涉在其中，但现在没证据，而且立典拉德最近也很识相。”  
被旧门阀贵族们视为眼中钉的杨叹气道：“唉，一个无权无势之人，居然还劳他们这么费心。”  
“杨最大的缺点，就是不明白自己的价值呢。”吉尔菲艾斯拍了拍安妮罗洁，似是在让她放心，随后温和地对杨说：“你对陛下的影响，是无以伦比的。”  
“谁说的……我让他少给我安排些工作都不行呢……”杨的表情似乎有些委屈，“前几天还把我的猫赶出房间，说掉毛太多，气得猫都吃胖了不少。”  
安妮罗洁忍不住笑出来，“弟弟的性子有些别扭，从小开始就那样，越是喜欢越要珍藏，越不许别人碰，越舍不得拿出来分享。”  
谈话中，安妮罗洁和吉尔菲艾斯感觉到杨并没有想象中的颓然，对莱因哈特也并无怨怼，这让两个人都安心了不少。  
尽管天色已晚，奥贝斯坦依然坚守在出入皇帝寝宫的必经之路上，看到即将离开的大公夫妇，他立刻拦住他们：“格里华德公爵夫人，请您留步，臣下有要事与您单独商议。”黑夜中，奥贝斯坦的义眼泛着红色的诡异光芒，“涉及到帝国的未来与皇位继承。”  
在困惑中，安妮罗洁向前走去，吉尔菲艾斯则退开，暂时将空间留给军务尚书。  
平静的日子在悬崖边摇摇欲坠，但依然在继续，无论它掉不掉下去所有的人都无力控制……

 

143  
金发碧眼的绝色女性依照内侍的提点，在御花园里找到了那个柔软无害的帝国元帅，这是久居史瓦齐别馆极少出门的公主近期再次踏足新无忧宫。  
杨穿着宽松的休闲服，躺在松软的躺椅上，手上捧着书，毫无顾忌地走神发呆，从各种方面来说，万人敬仰的杨威利都算得上是个奇迹，但此刻的杨，完全没有一点身为奇迹的自觉，并且安妮罗洁也根本看不出来哪怕一丁点儿所谓传奇的感觉，就像一个平庸的，在帝国政界中完全够不上资格的普通人，恍如前不久代替皇帝处理公务的杨也从不存在过。  
“安妮罗洁公主”发着呆的杨终于发现了她，“劳烦您又来探望我。”  
安妮罗洁看到没有一点儿元帅样子的杨，不自觉地有些忧愁地问道，“腿已经恢复了？”  
面对安妮罗洁脸红的毛病至今没有改掉，杨连忙站起来，略带羞涩地道，“还，还好，谢谢公主挂念。”  
美丽的安妮罗洁露出一个有些古怪、又有些难过的笑容，“杨，请你别担心，我刚才找弟弟好好谈过了，你明天就可以出宫。”  
杨愕然地看着一贯聪慧优雅的美丽少妇，他似乎，马上能够离开新无忧宫？他看着公主那双深如秋水的眼睛里薄薄的愁色。  
在很久之前，曾谣传莱因哈特与吉尔菲艾斯过度亲密的关系，安妮罗洁一笑置之，再后来杨住在新无忧宫里，与莱因哈特同床共枕，她也没有出面，然而当奥贝斯坦暗示莱因哈特曾想过一旦他遇刺身亡很可能安排杨威利继位，她再也无法这样放任下去。  
安妮罗洁并非因循守旧之徒，她和皇弟从来没有捅破窗户纸，但彼此都早已认同杨是帝国皇帝恋人的事实。早前她曾与宰相商量后妃人选，为莱因哈特充实后宫，生下帝国的继承人，然而当聪慧淡泊的公主看到莱因哈特对杨眷恋的目光，看到他因与杨的决裂而难过，看到现在与杨和解的弟弟幸福的笑容，她便不再参与选妃事宜，所以立典拉德的选妃独角戏更唱不下去。安妮罗洁已经做好劝说莱因哈特以辅助生育技术获得帝国正统继承人的准备，但奥贝斯坦那天的话，彻底打破了公主之前所有的计划。  
帝国一直以来是世袭制，在安妮罗洁看来这是天经地义的，世袭制不仅能够保证皇室的权威和政局的稳定，而且能有效减少皇位的觊觎者，使得帝位的传承一定程度上减少流血冲突。安妮罗洁并不十分清楚同盟按届选举的制度，况且在没有更好的传承制出现之前，目前帝国的皇位制度是不可打破的。  
在诡谲狡诈的皇宫中长大的公主还有深一层次的考量，杨根本无意染指帝国的最高权力，叱咤战场的他政治手腕也并不高明，而莱因哈特一旦向其他人再流露出任何想将皇位交给杨的意思，无疑将本已是众矢之的的杨，推上了更加危险的境地。无论从公私两方面来说，安妮罗洁都不想让这个曾经爱慕过自己，又为帝国建立功勋的黑发青年因为他们而失去宝贵的生命。曾经，吉尔菲艾斯为了救莱因哈特而身受重伤，她知道那种爱人离自己而去的痛彻心扉，她也知道对自己对吉尔菲艾斯无法言说的愧疚感与罪恶感，就由自己来做恶人吧，不能再让弟弟也经历那种惨痛和悲伤了。  
这天，她耐心地等莱因哈特处理完政务后，与他长谈了一次，如果再来一遍，公主甚至会觉得，她没有勇气面对那样雷霆震怒的莱因哈特，但是这次，她咬着牙坚持下来了。  
莱因哈特的眼睛红红的，如狮子鬃毛般灿烂的金色头发垂了下来，像一个无助的孩子，他先是恳求安妮罗洁，被拒绝后像个任性的孩子那样发怒乱闹，却被一向温柔的安妮罗洁难得的呵斥压了下去，这一幕几乎再现了莱因哈特孩提时代姐姐如母亲般充满慈爱的叱责场面。  
有时候，在权力、皇位面前，爱情，算个什么小东西？这样离开权力中枢，成为一个闲散贵族，对曾经位高权重的杨元帅来说，其实是最好的结局，安妮罗洁有些心虚，但也有些无愧于心。  
面对猝不及防的变化，杨在愕然之后就是了然，对于自己受他人摆布的命运，他好像越来越逆来顺受了。“谢谢公主为我说情。”他露出了一个难以言说的笑容。  
“最快明天就可以离开，弟弟安排你去立希典勒德星域。”  
立希典勒德星域是文化之都，确实是一个好地方，然而离开奥丁……杨的胸中弥漫出一丝疼痛。他终于明白，他确实想退役，想离开帝国军政界，但他终究是舍不得离开莱因哈特的。

 

144  
当晚，最近一直与他同吃同住的莱因哈特并没有出现，杨从一开始的等待，到坦然接受，并没有花太多时间，对于既定的结局他并没有反抗也无法反抗，在这个国家里，所有的权力、地位、功勋等等，都由一个人做主，他的一颦一笑决定了一个人的生死存亡，也难怪后宫里的嫔妃们为了博皇帝的欢心而使出浑身解数，幸而曾经仰其鼻息的自己马上就不是笼中鸟了，一种复杂而矛盾的心绪让杨有些坐立不安。  
等莱因哈特结束了一天的政务后，回到寝宫已经深夜。几乎从不过问政事的姐姐已经下了死命令，必须让杨迁出新无忧宫，他发脾气也好，恳求也罢，安妮罗洁始终不允许杨继续留在宫中，从来与世无争、清心寡欲的安妮罗洁如此斩钉截铁，他甚至觉得姐姐快要以死相逼了。  
然而最触动莱因哈特的，却是安妮罗洁语气最平静的那句话——你还记得路德维西二世和他的爱人么？  
罗严克拉姆皇朝的血统，可以追溯到地球时代的德意志巴伐利亚公国，巴伐利亚国王路德维希二世曾与茜茜公主的亲妹妹订婚，但是为同性的秘密爱人而悔婚。他还为爱人兴建了瑰丽壮美的新天鹅堡，事实上奥丁的新无忧宫就按照新天鹅堡的风格来设计建造，然而爱人还未等城堡建成就被皇室保守派暗杀，路德维西二世一身未婚，被废黜后神秘溺亡。  
（注：此段含野史成分，路德维希二世本身也挺风流，据说和瓦格纳也有一腿……）  
难以割舍，却必须割舍。这次暗杀针对的是杨，你能保证下次还能护他周全么？你能保证杨不走上齐格的老路吗？你把杨置于炮口下，他的下场只会比齐格更糟糕，一个不慎，头顶的达摩克利斯之剑就会落下。而且，这真的是杨想要的吗……？  
莱因哈特沉默了……在君主可以自由使用权力的体制下，君主在各方面也依然是极受限制的。  
此时此刻，在临别的时候，他还是想去见一眼那个人，最后一眼也好。  
门依•旧•没有关，不知是某人在生活上的马虎，还是他一直在等谁？  
莱因哈特轻轻推开房门，昏暗的室内流淌着红茶的馥郁和白兰地的香醇，杨卧坐在沙发的一头，轻轻闭着眼睛，那个全宇宙第一智将似乎累了，夜晚的星光温软了他柔亮的黑发和浅清的唇，他蜷在小小的角落，侧着头，枕着一本书，斜斜滑在碎发间的眉，一如既往的柔软。他这样忧郁地、淡淡地、恬静地被窗外的星空覆盖着，星光洒下来，在他身上形成了一片柔和的光晕，仿佛与他融为一体。  
医生一直严格禁止杨饮酒，杨也一直无奈地遵从医嘱，而今天他却破例让内侍送来白兰地。  
“杨……”莱因哈特咽了咽，只说了一个字，就再也说不出话来了。  
杨没有睡着，他无声地看着走到他面前的皇帝。  
莱因哈特像受到蛊惑似的，抚摸上他的脸颊，杨没有反抗，没有惊吓，他服顺地抬起头，静静地看着面前的皇帝。比起前一阵子，杨稍微圆润了一些，黑色的眸子里，装满了了然和顺从。  
看着那平静如水的眸子，莱因哈特心湖波涛汹涌，他好像得到了什么暗示或者默许似的，一股埋藏了许久的欲念在不知不觉中占满了全身。他没有浪费时间，烫热的唇已贴近杨微张的唇边，杨也回吻着，空气中的温度逐渐高起来，得到杨的回应，莱因哈特也无法遏止住自己，他一把半抓半抱起杨，低低地道，“去床上”  
听到莱因哈特直白的话，杨的脸一直红到脖子，胸口都泛着诱人的红色。  
仿佛知道自己命运又或者自己也在期待着什么，杨那天没有穿保守的睡衣，只宽松套了一件睡袍，莱因哈特很轻松就扯开了他的腰带，然后是袍子，在他开始脱自己衣服的时候，昂贵织物的摩擦声让杨几乎发怵，等莱因哈特欺身压上来时，他的身体还是有些僵硬。  
莱因哈特不是喜好渔色的罗严塔尔，但他很认真地想取悦杨，倾注所有的深情与温柔，沿着他那纤细白皙的脖颈，由上而下的吻遍他胸前的每一寸肌肤，用宛如生物课本一样的动作抚弄人体的敏感带，引起杨一阵阵酥麻感。  
杨知道自己喝酒了，他也知道自己酒量很好，但这种如宿醉般的酩酊感却是怎么回事，头脑明明很清醒，这个人是皇帝，这个人比自己小九岁，这个人是男性……但是，明天开始，就再也见不到了，他想要的，自己能给的，就全部都给他吧。

 

145  
在冬夜的寒气中感受着对方的细滑肌肤，莱因哈特将那具微凉的身体抱近自己，杨苍白的肌肤在星光下发出浅色的光泽，他轻舔着杨呼吸紊乱的嘴唇，杨忍不住发出轻微又满足的嗯哼声，甜蜜的气息更加刺激了莱因哈特，他沉迷地亲吻着杨散乱着黑发的脸颊，像公狮宣告对配偶所有权似的，在他的耳垂颈项乃至全身，留下自己的气息。  
亲吻之后，应该反复温柔搓揉乳头，莱因哈特回忆着被帝国出版管理局抄没的三流小说，其中还包括同性的，一次他去出版管理局视察时鬼使神差地顺了几本回来，虽然对老套的故事兴趣缺缺，但对其中关于性的描写却印象深刻，有时甚至会将自己代入其中，想象怀里被拥抱的是自己的爱人……  
说来也可笑，尽管旧贵族们肆意抢夺别人的妻子和女儿，酒池肉林夜夜笙歌，却连民间出版物中的性感照片或者文字都要审核老半天。  
都什么时候了，还想这些，莱因哈特甩开脑海中这些有的没有的东西，苍冰色的眸子紧紧盯着杨胸口的两粒，他单手温柔地抚弄一颗，同时吸吮另外一颗，杨全身一震，胸口金色的脑袋很认真地在做功课，让杨回想起多年前求知若渴的小少年，一想到当年的毛孩子现在在对自己做什么，双颊染上红晕。  
沙哑的喘息声和绯红的脸颊彻底点燃了莱因哈特作为成年男性的欲望，他轻柔蜜意地在身下人腰间和下身抚弄，杨的身体猛地向后仰去，不知不觉深深陷入陷入柔软的床单中，伴随着时强时弱的刺激，他全身泛出了红晕。  
当莱因哈特年轻的勃发来到身后时，杨不自觉轻微反抗起来，两人不约而同想到了之前那个停手的晚上，“杨，我可以进来吗？”  
都什么时候了还说这个，杨嘟囔着嗯了一声，随后就被猛地贯穿了身体。尖锐的突入让杨忍不住呻吟起来，发出时低沉隐忍的呼痛声。  
莱因哈特也不太懂前戏开拓之类的情调，一口气进入杨身体，他感觉前所未有的满足，这个从少年时代起就无数次想拥抱的人，现在就在自己身下，被自己拥抱，接纳自己，想到这里，他的欲望又膨胀了一些。  
杨此时却痛得全身紧绷，将莱因哈特硬生生地阻碍住。  
好痛……好胀……好热……杨疼得眼冒金星，他想到了地球时代的英格兰国王爱德华二世，就是被人从肛门插入烧红的铁叉而死，死状极其悲惨……这种疼痛，是对自己的惩罚么。  
疼痛侵袭了全身，僵硬的身体阻碍了皇帝进一步的入侵，莱因哈特是第一次，杨也不是经验丰富之人，“身体放松，杨，要不然等下动起来你会更疼。”  
现在已经很疼了，杨的下颚不住地打颤，莱因哈特贴上那苍白的唇，在唇间、脖颈与耳边落下了无数个吻。  
杨无声地颤抖着接受莱因哈特所给予的一切，他全身痉挛着，但这也不能完全形容为痛苦，灼热的内部已经准备好迎接接下来的狂风暴雨。  
“我动了”莱因哈特在他耳边道。  
皇帝年轻健美的身躯轻易碾压脖子以下无能的帝国元帅，尽情地爱抚，纵情地沉溺，情欲炽烈的皇帝，用人类最原始的交合告诉身下男子自己对他的渴求，精力旺盛的帝王，向爱人展示自己惊人的体力与耐力。  
已经过了多久？杨迷迷糊糊地想。被动接受狂潮般的律动，一开始的疼痛被逐渐席卷而来的快感所替代，自己也只是个普通人，面对俊美绝伦的相手，原始的情潮，杨很快半推半就地接受了莱因哈特，两具身体交织在一起……在解放欲望的瞬间，似乎什么都无法思考了……  
莱因哈特忘了自我，忘了自己的立场，忘了杨的理念，沉溺杨的肉体之中，体会前所未有的满足……通过激烈的性爱，终于让他得到心心念念想要的人，那个温柔知性的男子，终于完全被自己所占有，这种蚀骨销魂的滋味，让他目眩神迷欲罢不能。  
房间内的空气都充满了淫糜的热度，两人纠缠到很晚，好不容易解放了杨的时候，夜已沉黑。确认那具身躯无力熟睡在自己怀中之后，莱因哈特也安心地闭上了眼睛。  
那天皇帝起得很晚，他已经吩咐取消上午的行程，所以当杨睁眼时，就看到莱因哈特沉睡的俊脸，他不由老脸一红，昨天都发生了什么，是宿醉的影响么，还是他内心真实的期待……？  
“醒了？”回笼觉中的莱因哈特感到身边有些动静便醒了过来。  
“嗯……”杨不知道用什么表情面对比自己小9岁，并曾试图扶上君权宝座的同性。  
莱因哈特享受着两个人初次交合后的早晨，像个乖宝宝似的问道，“昨天我表现都怎么样？”  
杨真想挖个洞把自己埋了，可面对显得如此乖巧的皇帝，他一时居然鬼使神差地点点头。莱因哈特美得宛若天使一般，露出了耀眼又温柔的微笑。  
自己就是沉沦在他这种天真绝美的笑容中的吧。  
“我还想要……”莱因哈特将杨抱紧，让他感觉到晨起的欲望，人前唯我独尊的皇帝在面对床笫间的恋人时，也和大多数普通人一样没有什么羞耻心。  
厚脸皮的杨想也没想就道，“你来吧”  
后悔的时间都没有，杨就被翻过身。  
等等……自己刚才好像没思考就说了什么了？杨笨拙地想表示反悔，却被莱因哈特抱起腰，从背后探向体内深处，像匕首一样再次进入了他。  
“你这……昏君……暴……君……”最后的声音淹没在喉咙里。  
背后骂他昏君的肯定不在少数，不过从来没人敢当面这么说罗严克拉姆皇帝，哪怕权倾朝野的立典拉德宰相，莱因哈特也不怒，“荒淫无度的昏君问你，这里舒服吗？”他坏心眼地咬着他的耳垂问道。  
杨被迫蜷缩起身体，紧紧地抓住了被子，黑色的头发撒在枕头上。经过昨天的肢体纠缠，莱因哈特像发现了新大陆一样，热衷开发杨的敏感带，在激情的爱抚下杨已经连气都喘不过，无师自通又学习能力极强的莱因哈特还微妙地变换进入的角度，杨几乎瘫软在他身下，动弹不得。

 

146  
尽管没有得到语言上的回复，但柔软的身体已经告诉了他答案。公狮在进入配偶时也常用背后的体位，宛如野兽般的交合让莱因哈特更加兴奋，看着因为难耐的快感全身都在颤抖的杨，他那撩人的姿态让莱因哈特咬住了他的肩胛骨，快感在年轻有力的帝王体内不断窜动，在一阵强烈的收缩中，莱因哈特释放在杨体内。  
杨已经失去了意识，无力的肢体倒在床上，莱因哈特为他拂开被汗水沾湿的额发，不够……远远不够，他不想放开他……不想放开……  
欲望之泉似乎不会干涸一样，一波一波地不断汹涌袭来，莱因哈特近乎疯狂地被自己的欲情推动着。  
“杨……杨！”   
在完全的迷惑中，莱因哈特深深抱住那并不健壮的身体，继续侵犯着他……  
从床上起来，踏到地上时，莱因哈特第一次觉得脚下有些虚浮，拥抱杨的快感简直难以用语言来形容，杨的反应也非常诱人，明明理念南辕北辙，身体却异常奇妙的契合，他不带任何余裕地迎接自己，意乱情迷地展现情欲和媚态，时而低沉时而高亢的呻吟，仿佛一对真正的恋人。  
他苦笑着，怎么面对杨，自己就好像那些沉湎酒色的旧贵族一样，像吃了春药一般停不下来。他强迫自己调整呼吸，却感到了自己的胸口在作痛，整个思绪几乎支离破碎。  
姐姐一定要让杨离开，事实上如果杨继续留在新无忧宫，坏处也绝对不会比好处多，让杨离开奥丁，对他来说，只会更加安全，只会更加快乐，禁锢在自己身边，只会给他带来灾难和危险。  
两个人对国家的理念也完全不同，即使杨留下来，两个人也会越走越远，虽然得到了他的身体，杨也毫无保留地接受了他，可他的灵魂，他们的未来，却在无法触及的地方，这种饥饿感简直让人疯狂。   
莱因哈特狠狠吻了一口杨，明明刚才像在天堂，现在却宛若在地狱那般痛苦，已经知道自己命运的他还沉沉睡着，捭阖一切的帝王发现他无法面对杨醒来后的表情，他拖着沉重的步伐，离开自己的卧室，留下一室寂寞。  
杨依然睡得很熟，过度的体力消耗让他睡到中午才被饿醒。  
杨支撑起了身体，发现喉咙有些嘶哑，下半身尖锐的疼痛让他呻吟了出来，“好痛……”他动了动身体，只觉全身酸软，头疼欲裂，他深深地呼吸着，等着这骤然袭来的剧痛缓解。即使在军校体能测试后，他也没有如此虚软过。  
他觉得腰部也使不出力量，想勉强自己的身体爬了起来解决民生问题，结果膝盖一软，一道尖锐的刺痛感从身下直刺上来，他咬牙忍耐着，结果又很难看地跌倒在了床上。床上一篇凌乱，还带着血迹，昨天莱因哈特一开始粗暴的进入，后面疼得不行，果然是出血了，身体上满是对方留下的痕迹，以及已经干涸的分泌物。  
胸口两点格外红肿，碰触到衣料时好像针扎一样疼痛。身体的不适让他回忆起了昨晚和今晨的惨状——他的双腿被分开到了几乎不可置信的程度，莱因哈特从前从后进入了他无数次。  
如果昨晚那次勉强算酒后的产物，那今天上午，真是有投怀送抱之嫌。杨有些欲哭无泪，自己这种放任的态度，才纵容了这个小鬼。或许在杨看来，政治上莱因哈特的立场和理念他无法苟同，但莱因哈特对杨个人无论做了什么事，在他看来都还是那个仿佛长不大，任性而漂亮的孩子。  
发呆了几秒钟后，饥肠辘辘的肚子吸引了他全部的注意力。  
杨咬着牙起来，不管内心如何波动，最迟今晚一定要出发，离开新无忧宫。他强迫自己用沉重的身体洗漱吃饭，出了房间，发现近卫队队长奇斯林等在门口，看到杨，他倒并不匆忙，“杨元帅，今天已经晚了，我们明天再出发吧。”  
杨早已把行李打包好，他的个人随身物品少之又少，最大的行李就是那堆可以用汗牛充栋来形容的书。  
“不，今天就走。”杨毅然决然今天就出发，离开几小时之前刚刚水乳交融的人。  
“可是陛下说……”  
“今天就走。”杨又重复了一句，整了整乱七八糟如鸟窝一般的头发，“马上就走。”他压抑着内心的波动，头也不回地踏上飞机。  
他不知道，隔着新无忧宫最高瞭望塔的窗户，莱因哈特看着他的背影，很久很久，久到飞机已经消失在云层中，再也看不见……他有时会想，如果杨当天留下来，可能也就永远留下来了。  
集旧贵族的憎恶及敌意于一身杨终于如他们的愿离开了新无忧宫，尽管离开得那么仓促，那么毫无预兆。莱因哈特和杨同是站在顶端的人，两颗双子星的性格却南辕北辙。倘若说莱因哈特是绝对的高傲和尊贵，让人感到高不可攀，那杨身上的却是温和知性，平易近人，那看似完全相反的性格，却有着致命的相似处和吸引力。然而产生巨大裂痕的两个人，这辈子都不会再见面了吧。  
杨威利的离开非常匆忙，已经主持军务省工作奥贝斯坦收到自己接任军武尚书的任命后，他不禁思维定格一秒。然而接下来皇帝的表现却让他异常满意，如果说之前莱因哈特在处理某些事情上还不够圆熟的话，现在却异常老练。他在人前人后都保持他的至尊地位和威严，丝毫没有疏漏，他像一头威猛的狮子，又像一只狡诈的狐狸，君王不就应该这样么？兼具识别陷阱和惊骇豺狼的能力。  
此时奥贝斯坦的内心充满了微妙的矛盾，杨威利的离开让他觉得着实可惜，但是另一方面，与杨分开的莱因哈特终于成了奥贝斯坦心中最完美的君王。  
如果让银河帝国黄金时代的重要功臣奥贝斯坦写回忆录，他一定会将这段时间列为最好的时光，然而历史不是静止的，车轮总是不以人的意志为转移向前开动……


	12. [银英][莱杨]十年（147-150，第一稿）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1、莱和猫元帅很想杨。  
> 2、杨被雷内肯普监视。  
> 3、莱吹+远征阶段性胜利。

147  
帝国军连日来不断地进行各种实战演习及模拟作战，同时也积极准备物资、重新编组部队、整修舰艇、检阅兵器等等，显然正在为一次从未有过的大规模远征做准备。此刻正在举行的是一个由三万艘以上舰艇所参与的大型军事演习，阅兵总司令为罗严塔尔一级上将。在这次史无前例的大规模演习中，有超过一百人以上的士兵因此丧生，其惨烈的程度可见一斑。  
在公务场合中戴着白手套的莱因哈特皇帝坐在他的旗舰伯伦希尔上检阅舰队，观看实战演习。他似乎从某一天开始就染上了所谓的洁癖，又或许是他在政治和精神上的洁癖在某种程度上的衍生。所有的提督和高官们都能感觉到隐藏在年轻的皇帝陛下体内那道利如利剑的攻击性射线，现在似乎没有人能在朝堂上抑制住他那锋芒锐气的了。  
全程看完实战演习，回到新无忧宫，幼年士官学校学生艾密尔•冯•齐列已经等候在皇帝寝室门口，他是一个不到十五岁，有着棕色头发的少年兵。在厌恶了宫内省的侍从后，莱因哈特命人从士官学校安排几个机灵的学生过来，艾密尔就是其中之一。见莱因哈特走近，眼中怀有单纯而热烈的崇拜及憧憬之情的少年立刻打开门，“陛下，请进。”哪怕为莱因哈特做一件微不足道的事，艾密尔都满怀崇敬，何况皇帝还特许自己一边服侍在旁，一边攻读军医相关课程。  
莱因哈特微微颔首后进入房间，传来“喵~”一声，疲劳了一天的皇帝不由瞪大了眼睛，是失踪了好久的猫元帅，它不知道从哪里钻进了房间，浑身灰头土脸的，瘦了一大圈，就连平时毛茸茸的尾巴似乎都细得像蔫了的狗尾巴草。杨离开的时候，并没有带走这只猫，他认为科学而言狗认主人猫认屋，警惕的猫科动物不喜欢挪动住所，一般也不会将人类当作主人，故而他将元帅猫留在新无忧宫中，并没有带它一起走。但杨离开之后没多久，猫元帅就失踪了。更喜欢大型犬的皇帝在猫元帅走失后曾派人去找，四处寻觅无果后也就算了。  
猫元帅看到是莱因哈特，宝石蓝的眼眸中透着失望，它垂下头咪呜咪呜叫了几声，扭头就想从莱因哈特脚边溜走。敏捷的皇帝眼疾手快地抱住它，猫咪挣扎着想咬皇帝，却只咬到了白色手套。就算莱因哈特是全银河最帅地位最高的男子，在猫看来他也只是个两脚兽而已，和美丑无关，与地位更无关，只是面前的人类出手不算重但足够把饿了好几天的猫制服。  
金发的美男子没有放手，有洁癖的他也不顾猫元帅浑身脏兮兮，撸撸它的毛，声音带些落寞地问道，“你去找你的主人了么，你也想杨么。”  
像是听懂了莱因哈特的话，又或者两条前腿被抱住的姿势无法再反抗，猫元帅怯生生地喵了一声。  
猫元帅也不逃也不叫，乖乖任由莱因哈特抱着，后者眼中的目光则更为坚毅。  
将猫交给艾密尔，嘱咐他好好照顾之后，莱因哈特洗了个澡，然后躺在他和杨曾经一起睡过的床上，以前他从来没觉得床很大，在杨入住后他也没有觉得床太小，然而现在……他觉得king size的大床似乎大得没有边界一般，绵绵的思念从心脏处藤蔓似的缠绕着，几乎令他无法呼吸，空气中，被褥上似乎还带着杨的味道，莱因哈特忍不住贪婪地闻着混合着红茶与书本的香味。  
就是在这张床上，他第一次拥抱了杨，杨那温润的身体，在自己怀中喘息，身体毫无隔阂地接受自己的进攻，那泛着潮红的肌肤，沙哑的诱人呻吟，随着自己的律动而颤抖的身躯，那个人终于完完全全被自己占有……光想到这里，莱因哈特就全身发热，他将手伸往下方，弓起身体，低低呼唤着那个人的名字，他陷入沉睡中。  
是否远征同盟一事让皇帝与帝国元帅之间产生了重大分歧，但并不妨碍帝国军为远征做准备。远征同盟并非得到伊谢尔伦要塞后的一时兴起，事实上率先计划以大军进攻帝国的反而是同盟。两国一直处于军事对立状态，起初同盟有伊谢尔伦要塞在手，杨担任宇宙舰队总司令官后，将重心放在帝国内战和军政改革上，面对气势汹汹而来的同盟军，他下令严守伊谢尔伦回廊出口，避免在广阔星际内开辟战场。回廊本就属狭长地带，同盟舰队如想通过这里直捣帝国领土，在地理位置上必须将舰队纵列前行，那就不得不面对数倍于己的敌人。  
几个月过去，银河的局势风云变幻巨大，同盟轰轰烈烈地开展四年一度的选举时，帝国最高统帅莱因哈特派出米达麦亚一级上将和缪拉上将以迅雷不及掩耳的速度，借道费沙星域，一举占领自治领和回廊，彻底将自治领费沙收入帝国囊中。而另一位帝国一级上将罗严塔尔则负责驻守伊谢尔伦要塞，他曾反复向吉尔菲艾斯确认杨的安全情况，而近期与军务尚书的交恶似乎也又升级了，奥贝斯坦下属的朗古有一次还被金银妖瞳赶出了会议室。  
目前两条回廊在手，帝国军颇有气吞同盟之势。在部将们的陪同下，莱因哈特亲临费沙，褒奖了米达麦亚，随行的四万名将士们对改变历史进程的英主大呼万岁。  
“杨，我准备对叛军远征了……”他现在在决策时，常常会不自觉地默默地向心里的那个人汇报。

 

 

148  
被牵挂着的帝国元帅，终于如常所愿地退役了。  
在后世被赞誉为罗严克拉姆皇朝中兴之治最大功臣的杨威利，甚或有人认为他有着超越于皇帝之上的军事才能，但在其生涯自始自终从不曾期望自己是一个军人。他之所以进入军官学校，是为了能够攻读历史而不必缴付学费，从军路上也不断找寻辞职的机会。目前杨威利保留了所谓元帅的军衔，有皇帝强塞给他的两个贴身卫兵负责他的安全。  
杨所在的星球执行官是菲尔姆特•雷内肯普，曾是杨的长官，是个老资格的军人，目前在立希典勒德星担任执行官。立希典勒德是帝国的文化中心，不但有不少历史建筑物，还有帝国最大的现代化图书馆。杨在星域改革时，与雷内肯普有些接触，他的性格比外表看起来更为古板，或许只是因为上级的命令，他才不得不遵守改革的命令罢了，但这并不影响他的工作态度和效率，他一直是被认为勤劳奉公，对于帝国具有极高的忠诚心、责任感，在近两年的执行官绩效考核中，雷内肯普也属于上乘之列。  
杨现在的居所是佛列蒙特街的一栋别墅，楼上他一个人居住，楼下是莱因哈特为他安排的两名孔武有力的保镖。闲暇之余，杨也考虑过，自己也老大不小了，帝国男性公民的平均初婚年龄在30.7岁，自己是不是也应该与一位女性共结连理，一同生活呢？接着杨就苦闷地发现，从军十几年，身边熟悉的女性屈指可数。  
不久之后，他就认识到自己处于监视之中，无论是在湖边垂钓的时候，还是到超市购买生活用品的时候，总可以感觉到有眼睛在一旁冷冷地观察着他。对功勋之将进行监听，杨并非先例。他在书上看到过一个细节，已经八十岁的退役将军在高级军官疗养院时，他的一位小辈前去探望，正直夏天，该将军无意中抱怨这里蚊子太多，不一会儿就有后勤兵送来电子灭蚊器。被安全地监视并保护起来，是帝国许多退役后将领的常态，尤其是还未到脱密期的时候，像杨与那位将军，他们的保密期或许就是一辈子。  
杨无奈地看着立体电视，莱因哈特觉得楼下的两位保镖不够，还要继续监视或者保护自己么？对于这种状态，他也不得不保持泰然，不管怎么样，他不引起注意地过日子，等待时间的过去才是上策。一旦登上高位，想要平安降落需要很长的时间，“奇迹的杨”盘算着，鉴于目前的状况，还是先过好他一直所向往的退休生活——看来应该是这样的。  
“所以说，我还是好好地当一条懒虫吧。”  
杨只能这么高高兴兴地安慰自己，何况平静地、安稳地、而且懒散地度日，原本就是他的理想。有了这么一个冠冕堂皇的名义，他更可以随心所欲地睡懒觉，或是发发呆，就算没有在发呆，也是无所事事、游手好闲地一天过一天。  
懒散的同时，杨有意无意会想到在新无忧宫的日子，或者说在莱因哈特身边的日子。被软禁起来确实让他有些不快，但杨很快坦然地接受了不用上战场、不用上班、不用处理公务还好吃好喝供着的日子，现在不过就是这种日子的延伸而已。有时他会回忆起那一晚的疯狂，然后就默默再压下那股说不清道不明的情感。他很快将之归到酒精的催化和一夜情的范畴，只是心里某处，总是淡淡地盛开着名为思念的花朵。  
杨打开立体电视机，上面播放着皇帝巡游费沙的照片，为了皇室成员的安全，帝国的各大媒体以及网络禁止出现非官方授权照片，哪怕为了炫耀国力，照片上的皇帝依旧很模糊，如果不曾见过莱因哈特，很难辨认出本人，即便如此，如此也足够从立体影像中感受到皇帝令人离不开视线的英姿和超绝的美貌了，那个拥有狮子鬃毛般灿烂金发的青年简直令人过目难忘。  
帝国的舆论或媒体机构，比起监督的职责，更多地发挥了上位者宣传以及派系斗阵的作用。早在杨刚刚升任准将时，布朗胥百克名下的报业就对他进行舆论攻击，和皇室的报业斗得如火如荼。莱因哈特在进行内政改革时曾开放了一部分舆论，但就目前看来，效果并不突出。  
银河帝国终究还是要远征同盟，迅速开动的历史车轮向着杨所不期待的方向前进了，而自己对此也无能为力……  
似是不想再看到那头豪气奢华的金黄色头发，进而勾起某种回忆，杨叹了口气，转换了另一个频道，奢华的金发消失了，画面上取而代之的是某个看上去有些年代的电视剧《流血皇帝奥古斯都》。罗严克拉姆王朝的历史上曾有一名以暴虐之名昭彰的奥古斯都二世，身为长子的他继位后将无限的权力放在手上当成玩具，不仅虐杀了自己的三个弟弟，以及先皇的百名后宫宠姬，对稍感不悦的大臣、部下也统统予以诛杀，甚至夺走臣子的妻女，玩腻了之后虐待致死。发难的是先帝的侄子，也就是奥古斯都的堂弟耶里希•冯•林达霍夫侯爵，他本已在奥古斯都的铲除名单之列，在三位年轻提督的支持下，他在托勒巴哈星域迎击皇帝的讨伐军，一举将缺乏战意的敌人击溃，成为了新一任银河帝国的皇帝。  
新帝继位后，为了显示出其军事政变的正当性，曾令人拍摄了电视剧《流血皇帝奥古斯都》，因对公开王朝的污点有所顾虑，隐去了奥古斯都暴行的正确纪载，不过为了要称颂和警示他后世的皇帝，也有必要将暴君的恶迹作适当揭露。后来在政局稳定后，这部电视剧就销声匿迹，此时又在官方电视媒体上重播，其用意不得不令人深思。

 

149  
这部剧集触动了杨的联想。莱因哈特大军出动远征同盟，奥丁由宰相立典拉德主政，老宰相与皇帝政见不合在帝国上层已经是众人皆知的秘密，现在皇帝远在费沙，此时播放这部敏感的电视剧，其意义着实耐人寻味……  
难道……？杨想到了莱因哈特授意，奥贝斯坦执行的海贝尔特暗杀行动，对改革中利益受损的旧贵族来说，对失去了嫡次子的立典拉德宰相来说，莱因哈特不就是又一个暴君奥古斯都么？！  
杨在两名保镖的陪同下，驱车来到星球执行官雷内肯普的官邸，经过好一番沟通，杨才得以直面执行官，亮出身份后，杨将自己的推断说出——宰相将在奥丁发动政变！  
雷内肯普不怀好意地看着面前比自己年轻好几岁的帝国元帅，在卫兵通报帝国元帅要见自己时他并没有很大的意外，事实上军务省已经通知他杨威利目前就在自己负责管辖的星域，抱着存心为难的心态，雷内肯普反复确认了杨作为帝国臣民的身份证件后，才在正式的会议室内接见了他。  
中年的雷内肯普一脸严肃，“我认为您的推断毫无道理。”他的声音当中充满了反感与讽刺的火药味，在帝国，军衔代表荣誉，其所匹配的军职才代表权力，对于一个有着元帅军衔的退役军人，他并未显出尊敬之意，“您的推断不仅污蔑了帝国宰相，还会让远征的皇帝陛下感到不安。”无论杨立下怎样的赫赫战功，在守旧的雷内肯普眼中，仍然像旧贵族们一样，无法接受杨是一位年轻而身经百战的出色将领这样一个事实。  
“总之，我不会帮您接通与远征军的通讯。”雷内肯普抬手送客，“我要说明一下，并不是因为你的缘故哦！”他的话无异是此地无银三百两。  
走出星球执行官办公室的杨与随行的两个保镖被卫兵客客气气地送出了官邸，其中一人先发表了他的不满：“他一个小小的中将，就连元帅的话都不听了么？”  
如果换做别人，说不定会嘲笑他自己不过一阶小小准尉，居然也敢说中将的不是，但他的同伴却道，“雷内肯普的心胸，比想象中更狭隘呢。”  
杨好奇地等着他的答案，随行的保镖分析道：“元帅您比他年轻好几岁，军衔却比他高，他当然要嫉妒你了！”  
杨在战场上洞察敌人心理的能力是绝顶优秀的，但是在人事方面就没有这么敏锐了，他无奈地道：“雷内肯普大概觉得，没有追究我诬告帝国宰相的罪名，已经是格外开恩了。”离开新无忧宫时太匆忙，几乎没有带走任何能纪念过去的东西，包括与皇帝的通讯渠道，现在他开始有些懊恼当初的匆匆离开。  
其实在杨睡懒觉的时候，莱因哈特曾打立体电话来，保镖告知睡醒的杨陛下曾致电，他只是甩甩手懒得回。此时他只得抓抓鸟窝一般黑色的乱发，现在只能期待副宰相吉尔菲艾斯了，这位才能卓著的红发青年，应该不会放任宰相在空虚的奥丁胡作非为吧……  
被杨寄予厚望的吉尔菲艾斯大公，正亲自负责运送远征军的后勤补给物资，并在甘达尔巴恒星域的行星乌鲁瓦希建立据点，在杨剿灭宇宙海盗时，已先进行过一批军事建设，按照远征计划，该处将发挥更大的作用。  
将补给线交给心腹的姐夫，莱因哈特十分放心。吉尔菲艾斯并非没有向主君表示过希望重上前线的念头，却被莱因哈特搁置一旁。原因有二，其一红发好友毕竟内脏受过重创，医生建议尽量减少瓦普跳跃，而在战场上瓦普跳跃不可避免，其二前线指挥依旧是一份相当危险的工作，一旦吉尔菲艾斯战死沙场，莱因哈特无法再次面对姐姐哭泣的面孔。  
踏上征服之旅的帝国远征军全军在波列多星域集合完毕，登基后莱因哈特曾多次亲临前线，但本人也是第一次统率这么大的兵力投入实战中，大约1500万，与同盟当初号称以3000万入侵帝国相比不可同日而语。  
在顺利打了几次小规模战役后，深入地方领地的皇帝越来越感觉到“距离的防壁”这个难以跨越的障碍，帝国本土和同盟之间的距离是决定军事上的输送、补给、通讯、指挥系统等一切活动的关键因素，其中的困难度大概和距离的增加成正比。一想到超过千万大军的补给及和帝国本土间的联络问题，他最多也只能为打胜了几场战役而欣喜，也就是在这个时候，莱因哈特动起了将首都从奥丁迁至费沙的念头。  
长驱直入同盟腹地的帝国军很快遇到了麻烦，帝国军的运输船队首先遭到重创，接着奉命出击的卡尔•罗伯特•舒坦梅兹提督也尝到了败绩，不甘等待补给的奥古斯特•沙姆艾尔•瓦列主动要求截获同盟军的补给，中了敌军的计谋而击败。目前的补给还不至于短缺，却已非常紧张，供应给高级军官的红酒已见底，幸而士兵的面包和肉类还有库存。  
一开始势不可挡的远征军，笼罩在一层阴霾之中。  
事情还没有完结，在远征军处于进退两难的境地时，从瓦尔哈拉星域传来消息，宰相立典拉德发动政变，发表长篇檄文指责莱因哈特•冯•罗严克拉姆为暴君，否定军政改革，他不仅打出了“清君侧”的旗号，而且扶立了新的君主——莱因哈特的堂弟，年仅七岁的艾尔威•冯•由谢夫二世。“清君侧”口号的打击对象，头号目标是早已退役的杨威利，二号是吉尔菲艾斯，其次分别是奥贝斯坦、玛琳道夫、罗严塔尔、米达麦亚等人。不过立典拉德过早将年幼的儿童扶上帝王宝座，无疑暴露了他不可告人的野心。  
尽管对普通士兵封锁了消息，釜底抽薪的行为确实打击了帝国军的领袖们的士气，高级军官因这个情报而起了鸡皮疙瘩，尤其是米达麦亚，他深爱的妻子就在奥丁，一旦受到政变的波及，他不知今后该如何……

 

150  
宋巴尔特少将首先提出立刻撤军赶回首都，在被皇帝拒绝之后携部下逃亡，被抓回后服毒自尽，提督们莫不神色肃然。无论是否撤军，在战场上的逃兵如果被抓回，只有死路一条，杀一儆百确实有心理上的效果。  
摆在远征军面前的方案只有两个，一是继续前进直取叛军首都海尼森，二是立即撤军回到奥丁平息政变，以上这两个立案就等着莱因哈特做决定。  
在活络的讨论会上，提督们各抒己见，大多数人都赞同立刻返回奥丁，年轻的独裁者只觉头昏脑胀，接着发现自己发高烧至38度，军医的诊断是因过度劳累而发烧，近卫队长奇斯林终于放下了一颗心。  
已经七年没有发烧的莱因哈特望着天花板，将吉尔菲艾斯从首都撤出，留下一个空空的奥丁给立典拉德在自己的计划之内，严格来说他在试探这个辅佐了三代帝王的老宰相，如果他真能收手，在远征胜利后他会让立典拉德体面地退休，不追究他过去的罪责，而现在立典拉德简直撞在枪口上，还重重打击了远征军的士气，具有冒险精神的年轻征服者此时也觉得自己确实有些冒进。现在吉尔菲艾斯已经在奔袭奥丁的路上吧，这个计划只有他、吉尔菲艾斯、奥贝斯坦和玛琳道夫秘书官知道，所以大多数提督们惊慌失措地想要退兵，莱因哈特则胸有成竹。  
同行的奥贝斯坦和玛琳道夫没有露出任何惊讶，奥贝斯坦甚至露出了看到猎物落入陷阱的满意表情。  
年轻的皇帝在勤勉的持续性方面远胜过他亲封的帝国元帅，“如果你愿意远征，朕就不用这么辛苦了。只要你担任远征军的总指挥，朕就可以在帝都专心内政了……”他在心头喃喃地道，然而这个声音只吹拂过莱因哈特空虚的心头，对他的精神上并没有任何帮助。或许偶尔应该休息一下，就像杨经常做的那样，发发呆睡睡午觉也好，强大的精神需要强大的肉体去支撑，就算现在勉强扛着也不可能有健康的判断结果，焦急也是没用的。  
沉睡着的莱因哈特做了一个美梦，他梦到吉尔菲艾斯轻松平定了奥丁动乱，并从后方源源不断地运来补给物资，他还梦到杨出现在了战场上，将敌军全部击溃……  
醒来后，一切却依旧如常，但御驾亲征的莱因哈特的体温已经恢复了正常，思绪也不如昨天那般混乱。不想无功而返，且对政变早有准备的皇帝决定继续前行，同时远征军也收到了吉尔菲艾斯的超光速通讯，红发的提督向同僚们宣布自己已经在赶往奥丁的路上，这让高级将官们的心情平复了不少。  
众提督们聚集在帝国军总旗舰伯伦希尔的舰桥上，他们都认为叛军会选择从波列多星域到兰提马利欧星域之间的这块宇宙区域做为战场，并计划以“双头蛇”的阵形发动攻势。活用这个阵法不仅需要强大的兵力，更需要指挥官卓越的应变性、机动性等能力，以及高效的通讯网。  
同盟军的指挥官是亚历山大•比克古元帅，一位73岁高龄的老提督，用米达麦亚的话来说，他就像一座活生生的军事博物馆，比起帝国提督年轻且人才济济，难道同盟军已经没有可以任用的年轻将领了吗？   
战斗如莱因哈特预料那般打响了，最先有动作的是帝国军蛇体部分的米达麦亚舰队，帝国大军以铺天盖地的压迫感紧紧攫住了同盟军前线指挥官们的咽喉。老练的比克古采用的是中央突破法，他瞄准帝国军进行了一场疯狂扫射，在高密度发射的能源、光束、火箭重击之下，帝国军发生了龟裂的现象，米达麦亚开始后退，阵脚开始动摇。  
兵力占优的米达麦亚提督被逼退了，这让部分提督有些急躁，莱因哈特却判断疾风之狼在储存力道，不久米达麦亚将敌方的威力吸收扩散开来，但其自身依然对敌人超越限度之外的凶猛攻势震惊不已。  
在一阵狂轰滥炸之后，同盟军开始重新编队，暂时撤出战线，但帝国军可不许同盟军趁机脱逃。米达麦亚麾下的勇将们，不约而同地一起开始反击。分别率领左中右三军的莱因哈特、米达麦亚和缪拉、法伦海特、瓦列等人不断进行打击。  
两军的战斗极为惨烈，同盟军在比克古沉着的指挥下，多方接住了帝国军的攻势，从暂时的苦境中脱身出来，维持住了战线。  
接下来的战斗中，帝国军推进了战线，缩小了半包围的圈子，直攻同盟军的破绽，被迫得节节败退的同盟军放弃了攻击，改换成完完全全的被动及防御战术，然而他们仍然负隅顽抗，可谓前仆后继。整体而言，帝国军的优势并没有什么改变，但老练的用兵家比克古做严密的防守，让米达麦亚等人也难以讨到半分便宜。  
最后莱因哈特派出毕典菲尔特，号称具有无坚不摧的破坏力的黑色枪骑兵舰队接获最高司令官的命令后开始行动，他的上场意味着战况已经接近尾声。  
“前进！前进！胜利的女神正对你们掀起了裙子！”  
毕典菲尔特的号令并不怎么高雅，但对部下的士气却有振奋的作用，“黑色枪骑兵”加入战局后迅速控制宇宙空域，米达麦亚、缪拉、瓦列、法伦海特等人的舰队都雀跃不已，他们深深感受到帝国军取得了胜利。


	13. [银英][莱杨]十年（151-155，第一稿）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1、无论是在《银英》原著还是本文中，都不会出现比杨更厉害的指挥官了，但是也不能让对手太弱，武力不够，技术来补。  
> 2、军事法庭=原著中的军法会议  
> 3、地理无能，战争中的地理位置，请将银英地图稍稍翻个面看……捂脸  
> 4、战斗场景无能，靠原著移~花~接~木~  
> 5、目前为止，只出现了比克古爷爷一个同盟将领的名字，并非作者偷懒，而是尽量不炮灰原著中正面角色的同盟将领。本文的比克古爷爷也不会扮演反面角色。

151  
兰提马利欧星域会战以帝国军的全面胜利而告终，然而莱因哈特心中，总隐隐觉得有些不对劲，同盟的兵力，本不应该如此少，同盟政府会不会只防卫首都海尼森而弃其它星域和住民于不顾？还是另有其他打算？  
莱因哈特的担忧，不久之后就成了现实，最先发现异常的是隶属缪拉舰队的监控员们，他们从监测仪器中确认到，正在战斗中的宇宙区域的反方向的远处，即他们的后方，有大量的舰艇在移动——众人猜测是同盟的援军。  
就算吉尔菲艾斯指挥的补给力量再牢固，此时他们已经深入敌军领地达2800光年，此时敌方援军的可怕力量冲击鞭打着帝国军的神经，莱因哈特一惊，同盟军果然是在隐藏战力，一军从正面和帝国军作战，另一军则绕远路阻断帝国军的退路？  
同盟军的奇袭让帝国阵脚有些乱，但是即使在不利的情况下，莱因哈特也丝毫不见慌乱，他下令停止追击，重新编列阵形，迎战背后的敌人。紧急命令透过所有能动员的传讯工具，奔窜在帝国军的指挥系统中。帝国军的舰列还是有些紊乱，探知情形的同盟军，获得了边逃边反击的绝妙良机，纷纷将炮门全数打开，对准忙不迭地改变方向、混乱不堪的帝国军倾注所有仅剩的能源、光束及炮弹。  
自乱阵脚的帝国士兵们陷在一片恐惧中，世界上没有不透风的墙，其实早在几天前，流言就已经四起。  
“奥丁被宰相攻陷了！”  
“吉尔菲艾斯提督派军前往但至今没下文，想必是败了！”  
“敌人的援军到了，往费沙的归路被阻绝了！我们回不了帝国了！”  
伴随着同盟援军的到来，以及奥丁政变的消息的传开，士兵们毫无斗志，只想快点撤出战场。  
就在帝国军节节败退的时候，莱因哈特的叱喝压住了士兵们恐惧的尖叫声：“有什么好怕的！到这个时候，就算同盟军有了增援部队，我们照样各个击破！不要惊惶失措！维持住秩序后退！”莱因哈特的声音中融合着冷静和霸气，“万一往费沙方面的路被阻断了，我们就直接攻往巴拉特星系，只不过是提早同盟的死期罢了。然后再经过伊谢尔伦回廊，凯旋回帝国，平定首都动乱。这样不就成了！”  
皇帝那刚毅的声音仿佛烈风一样在瞬间吹散了恐慌的烟雾，士兵们仰望着那征服者华丽的身影，很快恢复了信心。只要有那个一头金发犹如雄狮鬃毛的年轻皇帝在，他们是绝对不会输的。  
这时，皇帝突然接到一条来自奥丁的超光速通讯，立典拉德又要出什么幺蛾子？吉尔菲艾斯此时应该还在赶往奥丁的途中，难道摄于红发好友的大军威压，宰相投降了？皇帝命人立刻接过，立体屏幕上却出现了一个令他万万没有想到的人——杨？  
时间仿佛在那一刻静止了，战场的炮火声，喧嚣声，核弹的光线在那一刹那都消失了，莱因哈特定定地看着屏幕上的人，黑发黑眸的魔术师显得有些疲倦，头发乱乱的有些长，就在疑惑之间，杨先开口道，“奥丁的动乱，我自我主张解决了，抱歉，我应该等待吉尔菲艾斯提督的到来。”接着他简单汇报了一下奥丁的情况，总体来说首都较为平稳，立典拉德及其家族也在中央军的控制之下。  
什么都瞒不过屏幕上这位温和知性的人，已经几个月没有看到他的皇帝不知道该如何开口：“不，不是，卿能解决，朕，朕心里也很高兴。”他居然有些结结巴巴，在两人初次情交后，杨毫不留情地离开了他，没有留下一句话，这让皇帝有种和猫元帅同病相怜的被抛弃感。  
时间和空间的距离仿佛阻隔了一切，在银河时代，许多恋人依靠各种通讯器材，异星恋也不在话下，有些情趣店还有私人订制的各类适合远程的玩具，但这两木头疙瘩从来没往这方面考虑，或许对他们来说，分开就是分开，任何花哨的辅助都没有实际意义。  
他有很多话想对他说，但战场局势瞬息万变，通讯在几秒钟后被切断，皇帝身边的奥贝斯坦却露出了古怪的表情。  
不管怎么说，在收到杨平定首都叛乱的通讯后，不少提督们心里松了一口气，随着奥丁政变流产的消息传到高级将领们耳中，士气再次振作。同盟军也只在掀起了一阵惊吓与骚动后，就撤退了，这种有效的小诡计只是虚招，但莱因哈特知道潜水时下水越深阻力越大，远征亦是如此，越深入敌境，困难也会越来越大，不管同盟是不是要做困兽之斗，以破釜沉舟的姿态与帝国军决一死战，今后的每场战役都只会越来越艰难。  
“杨，如果你在这里，就不会容许叛军如此横行……”  
年轻而貌美的征服者喃喃地道，杨出其不意地提早平息奥丁动乱，这种迅雷不及掩耳之势的出击在莱因哈特的意料之外却于情理之中，若他能担任远征军的指挥官，自己在人才的调度上就不会如此捉襟见肘了。  
会战的胜利和征服的昂扬感让士兵们如白蚁般的思乡感情沉睡在精神的支柱中。一旦这些白蚁复苏了，成功建造起来的胜利城堡将无可避免地面临崩圯的命运。  
此时吉尔菲艾斯已将主要精力放在捉拿立典拉德同党上，补给线紧张，加上无法探知同盟的真实兵力，何况在兰提马利欧星域已经重创了叛军，莱因哈特决定不做无谓的冒险，帝国军也已占领了同盟多个重要星域，并修建军事据点，海尼森还是下次再夺取吧。毕竟那个几乎可称为无敌的防空系统——十二个战斗卫星所形成的“女神的项链”还没有找到击毁的办法，全然的围城战略必将考验补给线，等费沙和乌鲁瓦希都建设好再说吧。  
银河的战场已经不像地球，靠一场大会战来一决胜负的时代早已过去，战争不仅是军事力量的较量，更是国家实力的竞争，战争的消耗只有在国力强盛时才能支撑。  
“全军听令，班师回朝！”

 

152  
在士兵一片思乡之情中，金发狮子决定挥师奥丁，没有一口气拿下叛军首都海尼森确实让莱因哈特有种功亏一篑的不愉快感，但事实上同盟大片领土已经到手，这个结局着实让出征的提督们非常满意，除了对皇帝的赞誉之外，他们也不吝将赞美给予了平定奥丁政变的杨威利。  
毕典菲尔特开怀地说道：“杨元帅真厉害，不到两天就把立典拉德打趴下了，估计老头子死活都想不通吧。”  
米达麦亚先前因担心远在奥丁的妻子而揪起的心也放了下来：“真是大快人心，这家伙也算到头了。”  
其他提督们还不忘夸一下皇帝，艺术家提督梅克林格将之定义为艺术一般的用兵：“杨元帅镇守后方也是陛下的安排吗？真是精妙绝伦啊。”  
“原来陛下不是真的让元帅退役，下次元帅参加第二阶段的远征，我们肯定一口气拿下叛军首都海尼森！”最年轻的上将缪拉乐观地展望下一次远征。  
看着沸腾的武将们，义眼的参谋长奥贝斯坦却冷冷地说道：“各位提督，杨威利身为一个无权无职的退役军人，却能指挥上万舰队，他远远超越了自己的权限，这足以送上军事法庭了。”  
拥有强大武力的军人，要避免有威慑皇权之嫌，站在杨的立场，早早退役也不乏这方面的考量，而此刻他的行为却完全将自己放在了奥贝斯坦的屠刀之下。无情的军务尚书对于这位堪称宇宙第一的智将，欣赏、防备、利用兼有，常常嘴上说一套、心里想一套、行动上又做一套，没有人知道他对杨到底是怎样一种复杂的态度。  
军务尚书的发言浇灭了提督们的热血，这个让人感到厌恶和畏惧的同僚，又要出什么歪主意？  
几分钟后，比尚书的发话更令人意想不到的消息传来——大批同盟军队出现在立典亥姆和布朗胥百克星域的中间地带，意图对奥丁发起总攻！  
整个帝国军都慌乱了，离开万光年以上的同盟军到底是怎么通过两条回廊，直驱帝国腹地的？这简直太不可思议了！  
在同盟领地，莱因哈特就觉得同盟的兵力呈现不足的状态，他对此隐隐觉得不安，纳闷这究竟是怎么回事，而客观事实打了帝国军响亮的一个巴掌——同盟已经掌握了一万光年以上的超长距离跳跃技术。  
杨在伊谢尔伦要塞时，同盟曾将另一座要塞移动到伊谢尔伦回廊里，开展一场要塞之间的战斗，尽管以己方胜利而告终，但杨曾预测了同盟展现出的足以破坏两国军事形势的划时代技术，比起在为补给而头疼的帝国军，同盟却跳过伊谢尔伦回廊，运送大批舰队和补给物资进入奥丁核心。  
银河帝国军科学技术总监的安东?希尔曼?冯?胥夫特技术上将尸位素餐，目前帝国技术也可以完成要塞级别的长距离跳跃技术，但与同盟的传送距离和质量比简直小巫见大巫，莱因哈特确实有替换胥夫特的念头，但现在考虑这个问题，似乎已经晚了。  
“全速赶回奥丁！”在这个时候，莱因哈特依旧保持帝王的风度，他冷静而自信，“不要担心，奥丁由‘奇迹的杨’镇守，我们必将在瓦尔哈拉全歼叛军主力！”  
这是一场国力与国运的较量，深入敌境的帝国和同盟一样，都在赌国运，这场两国之间的生死较量中，就看上天站在谁这里了！从同盟境内返回帝国，要30天，如果以最大速度——瓦普跳跃航行方法，或许会更快。就如“疾风之狼”米达麦亚就是这样下达指示的：“落后的就暂时不要管他们了！随便他们什么时候到奥丁都无所谓。”  
与众军官想象的不同，被全军几乎视作信仰的杨平定奥丁动乱，可不是那么轻松余裕。某种程度上来说，杨对自己的信心，可不如他对别人来得多，事实上不久之前，他还差点死在雷内肯普手里。  
对退役的杨进行严密监视的命令并不来自奥丁，甚至不是来自军务省，之所以将杨的行踪透露给雷内肯普，奥贝斯坦更多的用意是不希望杨有任何机会倒戈向他人，这种猜测未免太过不切实际，但办事踏实的军务尚书一贯喜欢消灭那0.1%的概率，所以他暗示雷内肯普要掌握杨的行踪。  
在保守的执行官菲尔姆特?雷内肯普看来，年纪轻轻却官拜元帅的杨所取得的一切都只能归为“运气”或“陛下的一时宠幸”，而帝国的军政改革在他看来更是毫无必要，但他心目中有忠君爱国的思想存在，对于君主的崇敬使得他将自己无法理解的军政改革全部归咎为杨威利的蛊惑，可见他并不是将主君当作是一面从其中可以更客观地看见自我的镜子，故而他将退役的帝国元帅当作潜在的危险分子存在也就不足为奇了，更何况对退役的高级军官进行一定程度的监控，并非没有先例。  
在杨拜访过雷内肯普的官邸后，后者对他的监视更加严密了，他甚至需要向雷内肯普的部下拉杰尔上校汇报自己的行程，随行的两位保护杨安全的现役军人对此非常不满，杨只能对监视者们摆出一副“随便你们”的态度。  
或许莱因哈特已早已部署好一切了，杨这么安慰自己。

 

153  
在立典拉德宰相发布长篇檄文声讨尚处在远征的莱因哈特时，雷内肯普惊呆了，他万万没想到那个黑发小子的警示竟然成了真。  
雷内肯普的理想是“秩序”，秩序、和谐和纪律在他眼里是最具有价值的东西，就某一方面的意义而言，他其实是一个极端的军国主义者。立典拉德发布檄文导致帝国政局动荡明显已经搅乱了他内心的秩序，那么如何恢复他理想中的“秩序国家”呢？那就只有把檄文上的头号“清君侧”目标送给立典拉德宰相了。  
政变的理由总是如此丰富多彩，历史上发生过无数次所谓清君侧的政治动乱，听上去像是正义之举，但总是成为叛乱发动者反抗中央政府的理由，况且立典拉德既然还认莱因哈特为“君”，却又将七岁的幼帝抬出来，不得不说其用心险恶。  
那天杨还是像往常一样发发呆，写写历史感悟，然后打开立体电视，接着发现所有频道都循环播放一个节目——播报员以毫无起伏的声调，朗读着帝国宰相声讨莱因哈特皇帝的檄文。  
再过不多久，几个中队包围了杨居住的宅邸，两个衷心的保镖为了保护杨，在击毙了数倍于己的敌人后寡不敌众而亡。在临死前，他们清晰地把莱因哈特很久之前部署的密令告诉杨——杨元帅，请到宇宙港去，有一艘陛下专门为您准备的船舰，可以带您去奥丁或者玛琳道夫星域。  
只是这一切都晚了，这两人大概也没有料想到雷内肯普的行动会这么迅速，如果他没被枪指着脑袋押上军车，拘在检察厅的一个拘禁室里，杨倒真心很想夸奖这位执行官的行政效率。  
雷内肯普命令一个上尉即刻处决杨威利，杨在被开枪射杀的前一刻，先寇布和蔷薇骑士突然出现，干掉了企图行凶的上尉，并将杨从拘禁室里解救出来。胆色过人又行动迅速的蔷薇骑士团在雷内肯普的官邸周围制造混乱，即使出动了掷弹兵部队，执行官还是败在果敢的蔷薇骑士团手里，失手被擒。是否因忠于莱因哈特而想平息宰相的叛乱所以将杨加以杀害，又或是想在新君下谋得一席之地，又或者对未来感到绝望，被蔷薇海盗作为人质并自杀的雷内肯普已经无法告诉所有人答案，不过可以看到的是，因为他将杨威利以莫须有的罪名抓捕时，这位只想懒散度日的帝国元帅命运将从此不同……  
“阁下，请快离开这里，马上立希典勒德也会成为宰相的目标。”蔷薇骑士团的前队长先寇布低声地对杨说，“离开立希典勒德，哪里都可以。”前海盗先生煽动道，“去广阔的宇宙吧，我曾经是海盗，现在只不过是做回老本行而已。现在同盟和帝国打得热闹，也没空理我们。”  
杨在16岁之前，一直在宇宙间漂泊，比起在陆地上，他有时会更向往在舰船上的感觉。先寇布的提议非常诱人，自由自在、无忧无虑地翱翔在银河中，没有繁重的公务、没有严密的监视，也不用上战场以杀人建立功勋……  
他凝神思考了一会儿，深一口气说：“我想去宇宙港，去找依沙克?费尔南?冯?特奈杰中将。”  
先寇布问道：“阁下还是要蹚这趟浑水么？小皇帝先把你软禁起来，再把你放逐到这里，还发动劳民伤财的远征，现在你还要帮他把后顾之忧给解决了？”他的表情有些玩世不恭，“事先说好，不是我不帮你哦，蔷薇骑士团虽善战，也只有1000多人，你现在不担任任何军职，手下没兵没将，根本无法对抗宰相。就算你赢了，到时候皇帝远征回来，你私自调动军队，随便给你安个罪名都能让你把牢底坐穿，说不定命都不保。”  
杨不语。  
他知道，莱因哈特在先寇布认为极为不合适的时间点发动对同盟的远征，想要统一银河系，并不是没有他的道理。  
先计划侵入帝国的是同盟，莱因哈特的远征之举一半也可以说是自保。杨知道自由行星同盟的民主已经从根开始腐烂了，但他不认为年轻的皇帝怀着拯救全银河这种不切实际的正义感。在与莱因哈特“同居”在他寝宫的日子里，咸鱼一般懒散的杨可以感受到他的不安定感，这种不安定感让年轻的皇帝想要征服他所能征服的一切，将所有都纳入自己的手中，用征服和控制所产生的安全感，来证明自己的强大，这样他才能让自己平静下来，这大概来源于原生家庭的破碎。  
杨自己也不是在完整家庭长大的，但比起和姐姐在皇宫一隅孤独成长的莱因哈特，父亲给了他自由的成长空间以及平和的心灵。很长一段时间，杨不自觉地担起莱因哈特兄长乃至半个父亲的角色，他教导人体生理卫生最后连自己都献上，默默地希望能稍微填补那个孩子在人格与成长上的缺陷。  
无论感情还是物质，小时候缺少的，在长大有能力之后，总会有意无意去补偿。就像银河时代已经被克服的古老病种糖尿病，不少患者曾表示他们无法克制自己的口腹之欲，因为小时候食物不丰沛，或父母管教过于严厉，就算不至于食不果腹，也常常吃不到自己爱吃的，长大之后就拼命想弥补小时候的缺憾，过度的饕餮加上基因或其他外因，诱发了疾病。如果一个专制主君在成长过程中的缺憾无法填补而导致人格的生病，那对帝国来说该是怎样的结局？  
后世的史学家常常认为杨威利不合时宜的固执，守护了罗严克拉姆皇朝的理性，在王朝的所有人错将皇帝的因不安定感所产生的征服欲当作自己的理想时，他依旧孤独地清醒着。

154  
“帝国的君王无情无义，相信你清楚得很，但是你却不管这些，还是想要尽全力去维护，这不是相当矛盾的事情吗？”  
杨缓缓地道：“可以选择的话，我会选一个有药可救的。我确实反对帝国军的远征，但立典拉德的倒行逆施更让人无法接受。”  
高大洗练的男子怂恿地说道：“依我看……你就把腐朽的帝国一并推翻掉好了。你可以挟持安妮罗洁公主以令诸侯，或者自己做皇帝，从此由你来掌握国家权力，实行你那套理想中的民主，只要国家治理得妥善，人民就会安居乐业，不用受战争之苦，这难道不是一件美事吗？”  
年轻的元帅一面听他说这番话，一面双眼盯着他瞧，呆得连一句话都说不出来了。  
先寇布一改平时嘻皮笑脸的态度，表情严肃地说：“如何掌握权力不重要，只要国家安定人民安居乐业不就可以了！”  
“这种事我真是连想都从来没想到过。先寇布，除了我之外，刚才这番话你可曾对别人提起过？”  
“当然没有。”  
“这就好……我还是想去宇宙港，你来吗？”  
先寇布绅士地弯腰行礼道：“蔷薇骑士团，永远跟随阁下。”  
特奈杰与莱因哈特同龄，是中央军驻立希典勒德舰队的司令长官，负责立希典勒德星域的安全，但这位年轻的中将却对首都的政变按兵不动。  
“这样吧，特奈杰中将，你把指挥权交给我，如果宰相的政变成功了，你可以把责任推到我身上，如果陛下及时赶回，你也没什么责任，如何？”  
于是杨就这样得到了立希典勒德星域的控制权和军事权。  
首先站出来表明立场反对宰相政变的星域除了立希典勒德，就是玛琳道夫了，杨很快得到了周边星域以及中央军驻守地方部队的支持，其中还包括一些他往日的部下，如他的学弟亚典波罗、曾经的副官格林希尔小姐等。令他意外的是，连因他而产生流血事件的德奴仙星也毫不犹豫地站到了自己这边，平民们的选择非常坚定——他们无条件支持改革派的少壮皇帝，因而抛弃了作为旧贵族代表的立典拉德。仅仅得到少数贵族支持的老宰相有些失落，但他坚信掌握了瓦尔哈拉星域和中央部队，他将会是这场哗变的胜利者。  
立典拉德的自信有他的原因，目前首都奥丁内各个重要的据点，统合作战本部、技术科学本部、宇宙防卫管制司令部等中枢单位，以及新无忧宫、恒星通信中心等等，都已经被他所占据了，而且奥丁的驻军有一万只战舰，杨手里不过区区几千艘，兵力相差甚远。  
杨威利率领的勤王之师出动了，拥有绝对兵力控制权的宰相派提督计划在瓦尔哈拉和立希典勒德的空旷宇宙迎战杨，以充分发挥兵力的优势。只是他们还未全部集结，得知自己居然成了叛军的平民士兵就拒绝出战，有些闹哄哄跑了不少，等再度集结时已经不像立典拉德宣称的有一万艘战舰，也失了先机。  
叛乱军将兵力一分为二，计划对勤王之师进行左右挟击，但行动迅速的杨舰队提早六个小时行动。杨的战术有一个明显的特征，那就是集中火力向一点猛攻，如此才能增加其破坏力。在杨下令集火攻击的瞬间，叛乱军舰队的侧面已遭到重击而毁损。负责突袭叛乱军侧面的舰队抖擞精神，全速前进，打开所有炮门袭击挡在面前的敌舰，由于火力相当强大且集中，杨的舰队已成功地将敌人的舰队分断了，叛乱军瞬间失去了优势。  
叛乱军越打越没有自信，只能随着战局的变化，被动地凭常识来应对，整个战场充满了杀戮声，士兵们的耳朵完全被人声和炮声塞满了，最终杨以少胜多，将盘踞在奥丁上空的叛乱军击溃。  
万艘战舰的战败，导致立典拉德彻底丧失了宇宙空间的作战能力，而奥丁本土对立典拉德的抗议也爆发了，不少人向叛乱军投掷石块，而无头苍蝇一般的立典拉德派此时也束手无策，他们几乎没有逃亡的能力，离开了奥丁的富贵尊荣，这些锦衣玉食的贵族们根本无法生存。  
登陆奥丁后，杨立刻下令封锁新无忧宫和宰相官邸，并直接去史瓦齐别馆找安妮罗洁。  
先寇布好奇地问他的上司：“宰相会不会杀了安妮罗洁公主？”  
“不会，绝对不会。”杨拢了拢有些长的头发，“如果远征失败，陛下带着残兵败将回来，立典拉德会对公主动手，现在胜负不明，如果陛下赢了，他还需要公主当他的筹码。”  
“没有找到安妮罗洁公主！”负责搜索的士兵道，“全部都找过了，没有踪迹。”  
联想到莱因哈特交给两个保镖的密令，杨略微一思考立刻明白了所有的事，“……先寇布，你是对的……我就不该管政变的事。”  
“什么？”衷心的骑士不明所以，“为什么？”  
“吉尔菲艾斯现在肯定在赶往奥丁的路上，安妮罗洁公主在玛琳道夫星域，莱因哈特早就做好宰相政变的准备了，他在等着立典拉德跳到陷阱里去。”这手螳螂捕蝉黄雀在后玩得真漂亮，立典拉德在阴暗处谋划叛乱的时候，一定没有想到莱因哈特早就盯上了他。  
干得真漂亮啊，杨从心底里佩服远征同盟的皇帝。莱因哈特?冯?罗严克拉姆，如果是自己，绝对不会做出这种又冒险，又带着“钓鱼”色彩的行动。  
骑士煽动地说道：“阁下，现在想当海盗还来得及哦。”  
“先接通和陛下的通讯，让前线军心稳定下来吧。”在史瓦齐别馆中，杨向莱因哈特拨通了超光速。他也不知道在那不到一分钟的通讯时，自己在恍惚什么，只知道同时收到两份情报。  
“报告！发现艾尔威?冯?由谢夫的踪迹。”  
“报告！在立典亥姆和布朗胥百克星域发现同盟叛军！数量……约6支舰队！”汇报第二份情报的士兵，声音在颤抖。

作者语：下一章，听作者吹杨！大部分战术参考了原著，田中才是最大杨吹~关于技术问题，作者夹带了私货。

 

155  
如同古希腊神话中预言不幸且不被人相信的卡珊德拉，杨关于同盟军事技术的语言，验证了。  
同盟已经将在“要塞对要塞”中显露出的划时代的超长距离空间跳跃技术，用于军事实践中，在帝国军千辛万苦攻陷伊谢尔伦要塞，占领费沙，并还在为补给线而烦恼时，同盟军已经携带大批舰队进入帝国的核心。  
“接触时间？”  
“48小时左右。”  
杨对下属道：“准备守卫奥丁。”  
“不去追击由谢夫吗？”  
“来不及了。”杨平静地说道，掩饰着他想给不到10岁的幼帝一条生路的真实意图。他沉着地下令：“叛军对我国境内不熟，瓦尔哈拉星域遍布防御设备，我军更有利。尽快收编舰船，准备迎击叛军。”  
杨威利当然知道，同盟军宇宙舰队司令长官拉萨尔?罗波斯元帅，他率领六只舰队，以超长距离空间跳跃技术，奔袭万光年直取帝国首都，显然做好了充分的准备工作，但如果自己作为司令官都没有自信，下属的军官又怎会相信己方能够取得胜利？  
整编队伍的工作由亚典波罗全权负责，他之前已经熬了两个通宵。部队中不少士兵是从立典拉德的叛军中自愿退出的，他们拒绝将生命交付给老宰相，此时却站在杨威利这边。  
还有十几个小时，即将和敌军接触，休伯利安的司令休息室中很安静，杨依旧专注地看着资料。军政改革也好，攻取伊谢尔伦要塞也罢，他事先都做了大量准备工作，许多人只看到“魔术师杨”成功时的辉煌，嫉妒地说他走了狗屎运，可又有谁知道，他那势如破竹的战术前面，曾经熬过多少个日日夜夜，早就做足了准备功夫？  
这一回，他的对手是掌握了先进技术的同盟军，他尤其不敢大意，情报一份接一份送上来，他心中的作战计划也越来越清晰——或者说，他很久之前就已经在考虑如何对付超长距离空间跳跃技术了。  
两个势均力敌的国家，其科技实力上的差距，往往也可以通过其他方面来弥补。五代单座战斗艇王尔古雷和六代王尔古雷的性能差距非常明显，但经验老到的击坠王在爬升、盘旋、滚转和直线加速等操纵性上更胜一筹，此外单座战斗艇在多打一的情况下六代也发挥不出其防空反导能力、截获空中目标等多种新功能上的优势。  
在收到最后一封来自科学技术部的侦察情报书时，杨几乎从椅子上跳起来。  
“太好了！我要的就是这个！”他在房间里乐得手舞足蹈，没看到目瞪口呆的副官小姐。  
格林希尔按捺住心中的好笑和柔情，行了一个军礼：“阁下，有陛下、吉尔菲艾斯提督和您的三方超光速通讯。”  
“好，我马上去。”杨顺势摸了摸脑袋，把刚刚弄乱的头发抚平。  
两面大屏幕一侧是金发的皇帝，另一侧是红发的大公，英俊挺拔的两位年轻人在大军压进前依旧信心满满，杨和他们比就像一个文雅的儒将。  
“我的战斗计划就是这样，麻烦吉尔菲艾斯提督负责最后的围歼。”  
红发的提督点点头。  
莱因哈特在部下面前永远保持着帝王的骄傲，在两个最亲密的人面前，露出了一丝不安：“朕最快还有十五天才能回到奥丁，但是叛军有6支舰队，你和吉尔菲艾斯加起来也只有2支，能行么？”  
“能行，这一仗我们赢定了。杨威利绝不打没有把握的仗，不是吗？”  
他看着比自己年轻9岁的两个孩子，这种远在几千光年之外，依然流淌着的安全和温暖让莱因哈特的内心柔软下来，少年时代的缺憾，似乎一点点又补了回来。  
在下达了两小时内谁都不见的命令后，杨睡了个午觉，然后整理一下衣服，接下来他必须要发表连他自己都很懒得发表的战前演说。他对着麦克风向即将出战的士兵们说道：“战争就快要开始了。虽不是愉快的战斗，但不打胜则毫无意义。我们已经胜券在握，请各位轻松地作战，别太勉强。这场战争虽关系着国家的存亡，但和个人的生命及权利相比的话，并不是什么大不了的事……各位尽力而为就行了。”  
杨率领舰队开始出击，看到司令官随意轻松地盘腿坐在指挥舰船的桌面上，所有部下没有来觉得一阵安心。  
远道而来的同盟军的第一目标就是瓦尔哈拉，他们确实有帝国境内的星系图，并且掌握了一些情报，避开了宇宙乱流等危险地带，但杨舰队能结合战舰机动性，并充分发挥首都防御圈优势，同盟的第一轮进攻铩羽而归。  
接着同盟将目标从瓦尔哈拉转向了帝国军的补给站，这个动作更让杨知道，企图速战速决的同盟军必然轻车简从，超长距离空间跳跃技术并不是无敌的，在传送的准确位置、最大质量上必然存在限制。  
在快速的情报收集中，杨获得了叛军攻下奇霍伊萨星域和亚门特胡培尔星域的消息，因为奇霍伊萨星域上有帝国军的要塞格尔米逊，亚门特胡培尔紧邻其外，都是重要的补给点。  
杨的第一击是针对奇霍伊萨向同盟运输物资的船队，在他的奇袭下，同盟军的800艘的巡航舰及护卫舰护送着满载2500万人一年份的粮食及燃料、液态氢等的240个巨大球型货柜遭彻底破坏，只剩下30艘的护卫舰如丧家之犬般无依无靠地在战场上徘徊，加害者早已逃之夭夭，连影子都不见了。  
同盟首都海尼森有着十二颗兼具攻防功能卫星的“女神的首饰”，但是帝国首都奥丁的防御系统并不算完美无敌，这或许也是两国军事技术力量的差距。然而明明有着现成的目标却攻不进，同盟军很是郁闷，看来非得打倒这个在国内被称为“帝国魔术师”的杨威利了。


	14. [银英][莱杨]十年（156-160，第一稿）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1、听作者吹杨  
> 2、奥贝斯坦审杨。

155  
如同古希腊神话中预言不幸且不被人相信的卡珊德拉，杨关于同盟军事技术的语言，验证了。  
同盟已经将在“要塞对要塞”中显露出的划时代的超长距离空间跳跃技术，用于军事实践中，在帝国军千辛万苦攻陷伊谢尔伦要塞，占领费沙，并还在为补给线而烦恼时，同盟军已经携带大批舰队进入帝国的核心。  
“接触时间？”  
“48小时左右。”  
杨对下属道：“准备守卫奥丁。”  
“不去追击由谢夫吗？”  
“来不及了。”杨平静地说道，掩饰着他想给不到10岁的幼帝一条生路的真实意图。他沉着地下令：“叛军对我国境内不熟，瓦尔哈拉星域遍布防御设备，我军更有利。尽快收编舰船，准备迎击叛军。”  
杨威利当然知道，同盟军宇宙舰队司令长官拉萨尔?罗波斯元帅，他率领六只舰队，以超长距离空间跳跃技术，奔袭万光年直取帝国首都，显然做好了充分的准备工作，但如果自己作为司令官都没有自信，下属的军官又怎会相信己方能够取得胜利？  
整编队伍的工作由亚典波罗全权负责，他之前已经熬了两个通宵。部队中不少士兵是从立典拉德的叛军中自愿退出的，他们拒绝将生命交付给老宰相，此时却站在杨威利这边。  
还有十几个小时，即将和敌军接触，休伯利安的司令休息室中很安静，杨依旧专注地看着资料。军政改革也好，攻取伊谢尔伦要塞也罢，他事先都做了大量准备工作，许多人只看到“魔术师杨”成功时的辉煌，嫉妒地说他走了狗屎运，可又有谁知道，他那势如破竹的战术前面，曾经熬过多少个日日夜夜，早就做足了准备功夫？  
这一回，他的对手是掌握了先进技术的同盟军，他尤其不敢大意，情报一份接一份送上来，他心中的作战计划也越来越清晰——或者说，他很久之前就已经在考虑如何对付超长距离空间跳跃技术了。  
两个势均力敌的国家，其科技实力上的差距，往往也可以通过其他方面来弥补。五代单座战斗艇王尔古雷和六代王尔古雷的性能差距非常明显，但经验老到的击坠王在爬升、盘旋、滚转和直线加速等操纵性上更胜一筹，此外单座战斗艇在多打一的情况下六代也发挥不出其防空反导能力、截获空中目标等多种新功能上的优势。  
在收到最后一封来自科学技术部的侦察情报书时，杨几乎从椅子上跳起来。  
“太好了！我要的就是这个！”他在房间里乐得手舞足蹈，没看到目瞪口呆的副官小姐。  
格林希尔按捺住心中的好笑和柔情，行了一个军礼：“阁下，有陛下、吉尔菲艾斯提督和您的三方超光速通讯。”  
“好，我马上去。”杨顺势摸了摸脑袋，把刚刚弄乱的头发抚平。  
两面大屏幕一侧是金发的皇帝，另一侧是红发的大公，英俊挺拔的两位年轻人在大军压进前依旧信心满满，杨和他们比就像一个文雅的儒将。  
“我的战斗计划就是这样，麻烦吉尔菲艾斯提督负责最后的围歼。”  
红发的提督点点头。  
莱因哈特在部下面前永远保持着帝王的骄傲，在两个最亲密的人面前，露出了一丝不安：“朕最快还有十五天才能回到奥丁，但是叛军有6支舰队，你和吉尔菲艾斯加起来也只有2支，能行么？”  
“能行，这一仗我们赢定了。杨威利绝不打没有把握的仗，不是吗？”  
他看着比自己年轻9岁的两个孩子，这种远在几千光年之外，依然流淌着的安全和温暖让莱因哈特的内心柔软下来，少年时代的缺憾，似乎一点点又补了回来。  
在下达了两小时内谁都不见的命令后，杨睡了个午觉，然后整理一下衣服，接下来他必须要发表连他自己都很懒得发表的战前演说。他对着麦克风向即将出战的士兵们说道：“战争就快要开始了。虽不是愉快的战斗，但不打胜则毫无意义。我们已经胜券在握，请各位轻松地作战，别太勉强。这场战争虽关系着国家的存亡，但和个人的生命及权利相比的话，并不是什么大不了的事……各位尽力而为就行了。”  
杨率领舰队开始出击，看到司令官随意轻松地盘腿坐在指挥舰船的桌面上，所有部下没有来觉得一阵安心。  
远道而来的同盟军的第一目标就是瓦尔哈拉，他们确实有帝国境内的星系图，并且掌握了一些情报，避开了宇宙乱流等危险地带，但杨舰队能结合战舰机动性，并充分发挥首都防御圈优势，同盟的第一轮进攻铩羽而归。  
接着同盟将目标从瓦尔哈拉转向了帝国军的补给站，这个动作更让杨知道，企图速战速决的同盟军必然轻车简从，超长距离空间跳跃技术并不是无敌的，在传送的准确位置、最大质量上必然存在限制。  
在快速的情报收集中，杨获得了叛军攻下奇霍伊萨星域和亚门特胡培尔星域的消息，因为奇霍伊萨星域上有帝国军的要塞格尔米逊，亚门特胡培尔紧邻其外，都是重要的补给点。  
杨的第一击是针对奇霍伊萨向同盟运输物资的船队，在他的奇袭下，同盟军的800艘的巡航舰及护卫舰护送着满载2500万人一年份的粮食及燃料、液态氢等的240个巨大球型货柜遭彻底破坏，只剩下30艘的护卫舰如丧家之犬般无依无靠地在战场上徘徊，加害者早已逃之夭夭，连影子都不见了。  
同盟首都海尼森有着十二颗兼具攻防功能卫星的“女神的首饰”，但是帝国首都奥丁的防御系统并不算完美无敌，这或许也是两国军事技术力量的差距。然而明明有着现成的目标却攻不进，同盟军很是郁闷，看来非得打倒这个在国内被称为“帝国魔术师”的杨威利了。

 

156  
在奇霍伊萨和立典亥姆星中间的宇宙空间，同盟军发现了杨的行踪后，将舰队阵型缀成凹形阵，两军开始正面接触。杨舰队朝着敌人射出光束，同盟军也毫不示弱地回射。佯装因兵力不足而退败的杨舰队吸引同盟急躁追击，同盟将凹形阵的两翼伸展开来扩大战线，看似被压制住的杨舰队在某个时刻突然开始高度集结急速向前挺进，破茧而出地在敌人的后方左右展开，原来他计划利用黑洞做了一次挟击同盟军，他将敌舰不断跌进重力场的深渊，在无可挣脱的引力下，这支同盟舰队有一半永远沉没在宇宙中了。  
没多久，杨就收到发现新敌军的消息。同盟军的增援部队到了，幸而他们不熟悉地形晚到了三四个小时，否则杨此时大概要被两倍于己的敌人前后夹攻。  
同盟援军的司令官曾在伊谢尔伦攻防战中惨败在杨手下，心理上首先就被镇住了。杨下令在敌人进入射程距离之前连射主炮，然后以相反方向逃走，但动作要整齐。因为摸透了敌军将领的心思，杨猜测自己一露出破绽，对手就会考虑到设陷阱的可能性而不敢轻举妄动。对手果然反而后退，杨巧妙利用了他这种心理吓退了敌人。  
一天之内连破对方两个舰队的丰功伟业却只让杨的脸上罩上一层寒霜，一想到黑洞中的数万敌军将士他就有些打不起精神来。  
而两只舰队被杨威利以时间差各个击破，对同盟军是重重的一击。不幸的是，没多久同盟军的第三支舰队又因杨舰队而尝到败绩。  
奇霍伊萨星域的物资不足以完成同盟军所有舰队的补给，所以同盟计划偷袭帝国军在国内补给基地及物资储备处。出击的同盟舰队在半路上正面遭遇了从菲利亚星域出动的杨舰队，并截获了一批装有物资的货柜。由于拖引货柜的运送船早就一哄而散了，所以超过800的货柜，连同里面的货物都毫发无伤的落入同盟军手中。当同盟军将所有的货柜集中在舰队的中心部位，高奏凯歌正准备回去时，帝国军却掉回头紧追上来了。为了保护珍贵的物资，同盟舰队下令守住货柜后退，不料被置于阵形的中心部分严密保护的货柜突然闪起几道光束，其中放置的自动射击系统和大量的液态氢形成的爆炸使得帝国军闪避不及，白热的光块撞击着同盟军将兵的视线，无数士兵们一起化为火球，其流血不止的景象令人为之动容。  
同盟军内部冒出这种声音：“我们为什么跳跃一万数千光年来到帝国  
？是为了推翻腐败的专制帝国！不是为了成就杨威利之名！”  
部下们彼此拍手庆贺发出狂热的欢喜声浪时，杨却没有太过乐观——吉尔菲艾斯已经绕行到达马尔巴哈星域，同盟的补给也差不多到了极限，最后的会战，将要开始了。  
在历史上，掌握了当时先进技术，却在战争中落败的屡见不鲜。最著名的大概就是地球时代处在罗马帝国与迦太基帝国夹缝中的小国叙拉古了。叙拉古贵族、著名科学家阿基米德发明了石弩、抛石机、起重机等在那个时期极为先进的武器，但叙拉古的皇帝采取时而投靠罗马，时而倒向迦太基的无立场外交，导致叙拉古最终被罗马将军马塞拉斯所灭。正直的马塞拉斯处死了杀害阿基米德的罗马士兵，后世则给了这位大败迦太基的名将极高的评价。努力在政治、经济、外交方面下功夫，才能避免战争这种最后暴力手段的倾轧。  
杨舰队先发制人的率先开始行动了。两军开始陷入激烈的冲突中，在司令官的指挥下，舰队如初生之犊般勇敢迎击前方的敌人。  
第一次攻击，对同盟先锋舰队而言，无异是迎头痛击。因为杨的火力过度集中于一艘战舰，防卫系统因承受不了而使舰体被洞穿，随即发生爆炸，敌军指挥官的旗舰也受到破坏。  
主场作战的杨先手攻击后就开始组织奇袭，他使用局部集中火力的手法，分断同盟军的兵力，混乱其指挥系统，一一予以击破，在战场上牵制敌人。到处都呈现出灭亡与破碎的悲壮美，但杨无心陶醉，他一面制造混乱，一面拖延时间，他在等待吉尔菲艾斯的大军。  
当旗舰巴尔巴洛沙出现在休伯利安指挥室的屏幕上时，包括杨在内的所有人都松了一口气，这意味着艰苦卓越，以一敌十的战斗已经接近胜利。  
帝国援军的到来让深入敌境的同盟军倒吸了一口凉气，按照计划，同盟境内应该已经牵制住了帝国的远征军，又是从哪里冒出来的舰队？  
吉尔菲艾斯站在漆成壮美红色的巴尔巴洛沙旗舰上，帝国军在红发的年轻提督号令之下，万军齐出，从毫无防备的同盟军背后发动偷袭，把舰列打得斑驳处处。  
会战已渐渐步入落幕阶段了，疯狂的攻击和绝望的反击重覆地上演，杀戮和破坏仍然激烈地展开着。  
节节败退的入侵者们聚拢起来，缩小了防御圈，外部还在攻击帝国军，内部的战舰却一搜一搜排列集聚起来，在战场中，哪怕友军与友军保持这个距离，都可能因为碰撞引起误伤，同盟军到底要做什么？  
忽然，无数的金、银粒子布满深蓝的天空，数分之一秒后，萤幕上的风景突然全然改观了——星海一如既往的平静，本应该接受帝国军炮火洗礼的同盟军，居然在银河中两位顶尖的名将面前，消失了！没有逃走的外围战舰孤零零地飘在宇宙中，举起了投降的白旗。  
这，就是同盟的超远距离空间跳跃技术，同盟军用强弩之末的能源，进行了横跨一万光年的逃亡。  
“不管怎么说，顺利结束了。”杨抓了抓凌乱的头发，吉尔菲艾斯已经到达瓦尔哈拉，莱因哈特不久就会回到奥丁，逃亡的各种条件都不具备，先寇布建议的落草为寇海盗计划泡汤了。

 

作者语：关于技术在军事中的作用，不用赘述，阿兹特克帝国被西班牙人入侵时，国王被持有火枪的西班牙人挟持，但这些往往是两个之前不接触（封闭）的文明之间巨大的技术差异导致的，就像《三体》描述的。明清对战时，两个互相较劲接触的国家，明朝的红衣大包技术比较牛，但是抵不过内部腐败和李自成的内乱，结果清兵入侵，所以技术是重要因素但不是决定性因素。尤其帝国和同盟，属于势均力敌，那么这时候技术就不是万能无敌的。  
总之，本文和原著一样，不会出现比杨的指挥能力更强的人了，他的麻烦来自同盟的技术，而且原著中同盟技术也不差，人口只是帝国的一半，但是从建筑物、农业生产技术（OVA）来看，不比帝国差哦。两国拿了一副势均力敌（或许同盟的牌还臭一些），结果同盟真是打得太烂了。

 

157  
现在摆在吉尔菲艾斯和杨眼前的，是堆积如山的善后工作。  
首先要向全国传达宰相政变失败及成功守卫奥丁的消息，接着要调查损失状况、逮捕老宰相的残余份子，还有处理伤员、收容俘虏、套取情报等，一天之后莱因哈特就要回到奥丁，还要将警卫工作落实到位，已经连续作战的杨不禁感到头痛起来。  
在他难得勤勉地干活时，奥贝斯坦却登上旗舰伯伦希尔，前去谒见得胜的皇帝，这个不近人情的义眼尚书直接提出要把杨威利送上军事法庭。  
莱因哈特低沉的声音中蕴含着大量的怒气与不理解：“你认为现在这个时机，能够处置一个为帝国建立巨大功勋的将领吗？”  
“陛下，杨威利涉嫌谋杀帝国星球执行官雷内肯普，他是一个受到部下爱戴的执行官，您必须给帝国以及雷内肯普的部下一个交代。另外杨威利是退役军人，私自调动部队，这是绝对不允许的。他守卫奥丁，击溃叛军的功绩需要奖励，但他的行为也需要处罚。”  
坐在王座上的皇帝冷哼一声：“杨威利对帝国的贡献，远远超过雷内肯普。”  
“问题不在于功绩的大小。杨威利有谋杀雷内肯普的嫌疑，如果陛下不去追究调查，朝臣们就会认为陛下放纵有功之臣肆无忌惮欺凌杀害与他不和的同僚，必定会心生不安，觉得陛下有偏私，有些人甚至还会觉得他仗着陛下的宠信，违纲乱纪。”  
莱因哈特摆摆手：“杨不是那种人，他离恃宠而骄差了几百个银河系。”   
“但是其他臣子们和提督们不会那么认为，他们会觉得因为陛下的偏爱，或者杨威利建立了功勋，他就可以谋杀得罪自己的臣民。不仅是那些没有建立功勋的臣子会这么认为，他们甚至会认为杨威利功勋卓著，陛下不敢处置他，就连立下赫赫战功的提督们，也会这么认为。”  
莱因哈特闻言不语。  
奥贝斯坦的义眼闪过一道光，他知道自己已经成功了：“无论杨威利有没有谋杀雷内肯普，他都已经牵涉到这件事中了，必须用一种让所有人信服的方式去处理这件事。否则，立下功劳的提督会骄横跋扈，其他朝臣会唯唯诺诺，帝国的法律和公正将荡然无存。”  
莱因哈特默不作声，令他感到不愉快的是，奥贝斯坦所言虽为陈腐但却属实。  
“陛下，这次远征后，不少提督立下了功勋，一旦他们居功自傲，对下一阶段的远征非常不利。这是一个树立帝国法律威信，严明纪律的好时机。臣的本意并不是要杨威利一命抵一命去换雷内肯普的命。”他的话丝丝扣住莱因哈特的心弦，好像有一种把所有不合道理的说辞都说得有道理的办法：“而且，这也是保护杨威利的一个好机会。陛下对杨威利没有优厚待遇，才不会让他成为众矢之的。”  
“那么就交给卿去处理了。”莱因哈特沉声道，为什么这个男子所说的虽然正确，自己却无法产生共鸣呢？  
“好的，陛下，届时请您保持公正的立场。”奥贝斯坦行礼后火速离开，准备开庭材料。  
吉尔菲艾斯在收到莱因哈特下令解除杨威利所有舰队控制权的时候，面色如常，内心却感受到了荧光屏幕上皇帝身后，那双义眼投射过来的尖锐光芒。很早之前，罗严塔尔、米达麦亚就告诉自己，时任参谋长对自己和杨的忌惮。  
在远征军凯旋回到奥丁的几小时内，提审杨威利的消息就传到了各位提督的耳中，八卦的缪拉先说道：“那个不讲情面的军务尚书，要把杨元帅送上军事法庭！说是谋杀星域执行官雷内肯普，私自调动部队。这根本就是扯谈嘛！”  
梅克林格中肯地评价道：“菲尔姆特?雷内肯普，确实是一位值得赞赏的军人。不过当他的任务超出纯粹的军事面而触及其它领域的时候，由于缺乏弹性和宽容，他所具备的以上美德却往往会将他自己和别人逼到走投无路的境地。”  
“好好的，杨干嘛要去杀雷内肯普？肯定是他在政变中站在立典拉德这边。”米达麦亚毒辣又主观地说出他的见解。  
“私自调动军队这又从何说起？”罗严塔尔抚着脸庞，“迎击叛军的时候，陛下、杨、吉尔菲艾斯还三方通话，早就授权他官复原职了吧，只不过缺了一道程序上的诏书而已。”  
米达麦亚用军靴的后跟踢着地板，不满地说道：“我们的军务尚书大人可不是这么想的，他觉得一码事归一码事。先追究他谋杀同僚的罪名，再追究他在政变时私自调动部队勤王，然后再封赏他击溃叛军的事。”  
法伦海特尖锐地说：“谁都知道，谋杀同僚，私自调动部队是死罪，人都死了，封赏再多有什么用？！”  
“奥贝斯坦，显然对手握重兵的将领深怀不安。”  
“搞什么，杨都退役了，他都不放过？”  
梅克林格并非提督队伍中的一号人物，然而他那充满艺术细胞的大脑，总能从武人们想不到的地方着手分析问题：“试想，一个退役的将领，还能调动千军万马，怎能不让军务尚书安心呢？他大概恐惧，万一杨元帅存有一丝一毫的私念，届时可要与打败三千万敌军的魔术师杨作战了。”  
各位提督们陷入沉思。  
梅克林格甩了甩他的长发，他慢慢地分析道：“杨元帅应该不是一个想借由武力来获取权力的人物，他要是有丝毫野心，大可以镇压宰相后自己做大，或者与叛军勾结围剿回奥丁的舰队，毕竟我们赶回来的时候不少战舰都掉队了，按时到达的不到一半，杨元帅本就擅长防守，到时候……”  
梅克林格没有把“改朝换代”说出来，在过去这几年里，他已经有好几次亲眼目睹了杨对于权力的敬谢不敏，他往往完成一块星域的改革之后，就迅速赶回奥丁，从不安插眼线或自己的人手。  
久久，有提督问道：“陛下就这么放任奥贝斯坦下去？”  
“就看陛下，是怎么看待杨威利这个人了。”

 

158  
秘书小姐提出的案例，觉得不错，骂奥贝斯坦之前，先看这个案例：  
1764年深夜，一场大火烧毁了哈佛大学的图书馆，很多珍贵的图书被毁于一旦，让人痛心疾首。第二天，学校上下得知了这场重大事故，有一名学生尤其面色凝重，突发的火灾把这名普通的学生推到了一个特殊的位置，逼迫他作出选择。原来在这之前，他违反图书馆规则，悄悄把一位牧师捐赠的一本书带出馆外，准备优哉游哉地阅读完后再归还。突然之间，这本书就成为哈佛这批受赠的250本书中的唯一珍本。怎么办？是神不知鬼不觉地据为己有，还是光明磊落地承认错误？一番激烈的思想斗争后，这位学生终于敲开了校长的办公室，说明理由后，郑重地将书还给学校。霍里厄克校长接下来的举动更令人吃惊，收下书表示感谢，对学生的勇气和诚实予以奖励，然后把他开除出校。哈佛的理念是：让校规校纪看守哈佛，比用其他东西看守更安全有效。  
审判和后面的模拟战，用了《奥丁的春天》和紫晅《公审》的梗，话说两位大纲完结的太太真的不考虑继续写么呜呜呜……  
审判参考了德国、中国的法律，如有不合现实的，属于帝国特色法庭（指）！不接受反驳（敲法槌）。  
\---------------  
在众提督眼中简直不可理喻的针对杨威利谋杀雷内肯普、擅自调动部队的案件审判，在军务尚书奥贝斯坦一级上将的主持下开始了。  
出乎所有人意料之外，皇帝并没有反对奥贝斯坦的提议，这让希尔德秘书官都有些讶异。  
铁壁缪拉怒得根根头发竖起，毕典菲尔特气得连鼻孔都大了一圈，沉默的艾齐纳哈难得发表了自己的观点，忠直的瓦列摇摇头，梅克林格焦虑地抚着他的小胡子，包括帝国双璧在内的提督们都是这次审判的旁听者，而吉尔菲艾斯则是杨的辩护人。  
与很久之前立典拉德对杨如畸形产物一般的审查会不同，奥贝斯坦所主持的军事法庭相当正规，辩护人、公诉人、证词、证物等必要元素一一俱全，旁侧有专门的书记员进行正式的记录。  
司法尚书布鲁克德尔夫如履薄冰地坐在审判长的坐席上，他多次提请皇帝陛下担任此次庭审的审判法官，却被轻飘飘的一句“这是卿的分内事”驳回。他不由自主地擦了擦汗，皇帝陛下目前没有表态，正是他这种似是而非的态度让所有人都难以猜测他心中所想。按理来说杨威利曾为帝国立下赫赫战功，近期又率军迅速平定宰相的政变，再与叛军交战，避免首都被长途奔袭的叛军占领，应该予以褒奖，然而对强势的武将加以控制乃至杀害，似乎是专制王朝的传统。

陛下飘忽不定的态度更让布鲁克德尔夫捉摸不透，只能看着帝国第一人的脸色，走一步看一步了，届时怎么审，还是先请陛下定夺，但如果他又把皮球踢向自己……布鲁克德尔夫不觉头晕，若是陛下要让自己来做历史的罪人，他似乎也只能为陛下肝脑涂地，硬着头皮接受史学家们的口诛笔伐了。  
军事法庭的被告和刑事法庭一样，只能坐在形成围栏的狭窄被告席上，身旁由两名法警看管，仿佛被木椅桎梏住的黑发青年有些无精打采，两天前才击退了通过万光年超长距离空间跳跃技术杀到奥丁来的同盟军主力，还没休息够就被拖入了军事法庭的泥潭。他此时身着帝国军服，即使在这种情况下，他依旧不像个军人。  
宇宙舰队司令长官米达麦亚也是此次审判的旁听者之一，他故意大声地对身边的好友说道：“真是可笑，既然杨威利已退役，为什么要召开军事法庭以军人的名义加以审判？如果认为他是军人，难道他所做的不都是一个军人该做的吗？”  
同为军部“三长官”之一的统帅本部总长金银妖瞳交叉着双臂抱胸，讥讽地对同僚说：“如此毫无逻辑，恐怕连一边打着清君侧的口号，一边扶立新帝的立典拉德都做不出来吧。”  
他们的声音足以传到奥贝斯坦的耳中，他面无表情就当没有听到这哼哈二将苛刻而猛烈的讽刺，将注意力集中在被告席上的杨威利身上——黑发青年几乎是所有人目光的焦点。  
对权倾天下的皇帝来说，一个臣子越得同僚和部将的支持，对皇权的威胁就越大，类似集体请愿的行为不仅不会救下杨威利，还会将他打入更深的深渊。至于所谓的爱情，历史上父子相残、夫妻陌路、兄弟阋墙的事还少么？  
莱因哈特自然也听到了帝国双璧如双簧一般的一唱一和，他不动声色，也不表态，像一个毫无关系的旁听者一样，全然一副泯然众人间的样子。  
杨似乎知道了自己的命运，也不反抗，乖乖地坐着。他一直都明白，功名权力的金字塔越是接近顶端，立足点越窄小，危险性也就越大，他非常积极地想要把这一切都丢进臭水沟里，可那腐朽的浊气还是爬上了身，现在怎么洗也洗不干净了。  
他进了法庭后就没有看莱因哈特一眼，仿佛这个与自己有过亲密关系的人只是一个路人。  
公诉人，也就是传统意义上的检察官奥贝斯坦、被告杨威利、被告辩护人吉尔菲艾斯，在庭外排队等候的人证，以及被放在储备室中由法警看管的物证均已全部到位。奥贝斯坦是参谋出身，在管理和执行上的能力和速度无可指摘，他也刚回到奥丁不久，匆匆开庭所有要素却一应俱全。  
皇帝和秘书官坐在旁听席的最前排，希尔德最近也有些摸不透帝国第一人的想法，对于这次所谓的审判，连她都无法参透皇帝的真实意图。莱因哈特微微动了一下身子，使得他那像狮子鬃毛般的黄金色头发呈现出华丽的波动。一直恭恭敬敬地坐在皇帝背后靠墙壁的椅子上，服侍着皇帝的少年侍者艾密尔不需莱因哈特开口就知道他想要什么，在给所有提督包括杨送上咖啡后，他再次退到了属于他的椅子上。  
莱因哈特吩咐艾密尔道：“上一杯红茶。”  
机灵的少年立刻出去，将杨面前的咖啡替换为一杯热气腾腾的红茶。  
还未开庭，法庭上的气氛就已经非常微妙而诡异了。  
旁听的皇帝瞄了一眼布鲁克德尔夫子爵，身为法官的他受到主君的暗示，清了清嗓子，他敲了一下法槌：“现在开庭。根据帝国法律，现在将由本军事法庭依法公开审理杨威利谋杀星球执行官雷内肯普、擅自调动部队一案。”  
在举证质证环节，首先由公诉人奥贝斯坦进行举证，他出示了相关监控资料，含有蔷薇骑士团士兵的指纹等武器，接着就开始传唤人证。  
第一个出庭的证人是雷内肯普的副官，他看了一下手中涂画着文字的纸，然后把它掖进军服上衣口袋里，这不得不让众人怀疑，连证人的证词都是事先串通好的。  
159  
奥贝斯坦的声音仿佛在朗诵悼词，他对副官说道：“请你详细叙述一下当时杨威利武装夺取菲尔姆特?雷内肯普提督官邸，并把他杀害的情况。”  
对方的回答听起来完全像是一个毫无天份的演员念出的台词：“行动的是蔷薇骑士团，他们在官邸附近制造混乱，进而挟持了雷内肯普中将，并进行杀害。”  
“蔷薇骑士团是怎么得到消息的？”  
“我怎么知道！”副官的眼圈红红的，雷内肯普确实具有勤勉、公正、规律性等美德，深得内部下的相对尊敬与信赖，这名副官也对他忠心耿耿，因此对杨存在一定程度上的偏颇看法。“杨威利既然被称为‘奇迹’，自然有办法通知他的部下！”  
对于没有逻辑的证词，莱因哈特和吉尔菲艾斯都略微皱了皱眉，但奥贝斯坦恰恰就需要副官的主观陈述。  
旁听席上却哗然，对于没有前因后果的证词他们信了几分，这或许与副官所表现出的忠诚有关。杨垂着脑袋，先寇布这家伙，本来就有煽动专家的天赋，在营救自己时更把唯恐天下不乱的恶质发挥到了极致。  
第二个证人是负责监视杨的拉杰尔上校，他是缪拉的好友，后者也从他口中得知了真相，内心毫不犹豫地站到了杨这边。  
“雷内肯普中将要求我监视杨元帅，在这之前，已经有好几批人轮流跟踪元帅了。”上校清晰的声音回响在法庭里，“杨元帅的日子一直非常平稳，并没有中将说的意图调拨干扰奥丁的行为，但我的上司对此充满偏见与误解。”  
“这是典型的、忠君爱国型军人的见解。”军务尚书纠正他。  
“被监视对元帅来说是极为不自由且不愉快的事，但他接受下来了。”  
奥贝斯坦又问道：“他没有任何异议？”  
拉杰尔肯定地回答：“没有。”  
安之若素地平静度日，很有杨的风格。  
奥贝斯坦冗长的问询进行了一个上午，证人换了一批又一批，也真佩服他没喝几口水就连续上阵。他的证人无外乎雷内肯普的部下，特奈杰中将和他的部下，以及被调动星域的领主和军队首脑，他们也是相关人士，大家普遍认为为了营救奥丁和安妮罗洁公主，杨的行为师出有名。特奈杰的说辞则有些顾左右而言他，显然一副不肯站队的样子，或许这也是他聪明的地方。  
上午的举证结束后，作为法警的士兵打开被告席的座位锁，杨这才得以活动僵硬的身体。他在两名士兵的押送下去了隔间用餐，与莱因哈特匆匆擦肩时，两个人就像陌生人一样。午休的时间非常短，很快就进入了下午的庭审，主要程序依旧是传唤证人，查看证物。  
咖啡已经换了好几波，这个点正是杨午睡的时候，他困得很厉害，想伸个懒腰，却因为座椅的围栏而无法如愿，只得轻轻打了个哈欠。哈欠通常具有传染性，其他提督们也陆续受到影响，有几个提督还故意发出声音，存心搅乱沉闷的法庭似的。这些征战沙场的提督们在战事吃紧时常常连续几十个小时不睡觉，此时坐了半天却哈欠连天。  
杨已经昏昏欲睡，连日的作战和繁复的善后事宜让他连续睡眠不足，血压有些低，再又一个哈欠的召唤下，他垂着脑袋，然后坐着睡着了……  
奥贝斯坦正在用他那毫无激情的语调询问证人，看到他半倚着被告席的围栏居然打起了瞌睡，心中略微不爽，皇帝似乎也发现了杨在法庭上睡觉了，心中不免百味杂陈，他不自觉地用手指卷起额发，似在思考着什么。公诉人走到被告席前，故意敲了敲他面前的桌板，杨一个激灵被惊醒过来，恹恹地叹了口气。  
奥贝斯坦要求传唤的最后一个证人属于污点证人，蔷薇骑士团的前团长，华尔特?冯?先寇布。  
外表洗练的高大男子刚一在法庭内出现，就让人觉得有些刺眼，他确实到哪里都是一个受瞩目的男子，而精神有些萎靡的杨在看到骑士后，表情复杂起来。  
奥贝斯坦知道，自己无法把雷内肯普塑造成一个完全无辜的人，所以即便知道先寇布的证词对自己不见得有利，但也不得不请他作证。  
“请详细叙述一下你帮助杨威利逃脱的情况。”  
前团长对于这种形式上的庭审持否定态度，谁都知道杨威利的死活就是皇帝陛下的一句话，他轻蔑地看了一眼奥贝斯坦，“那我就按照您的要求详细叙述一下了。”他的语气像在叙述一个英雄救美的故事，“蔷薇骑士团没有参与愚蠢的奥丁巷战，那时整个首都上空都是立典拉德的军队，檄文已经布告全帝国，名单上头号人物就是杨威利，直觉告诉我，提督有危险。”  
奥贝斯坦打断他：“你们是杨威利招安过来的海盗，是否对你们来说，杨威利的存在比帝国，比陛下更重要？”  
尖刻的发问没有打扰先寇布的思路，他所具备的特技之一，就是可以用一本正经的唇舌和态度，把所有带刺的发问原封不动地弹回去。“军务尚书阁下，如果您也是帝国的臣民，就不应该问如此愚蠢的问题。”他看了一眼被告席上的杨，继续描述当时的情形：“我们赶到立希典勒德的时候，我们不得不与装甲掷弹兵开展了街头战，结果自然是获胜了，同等兵力下，蔷薇骑士团必胜。”先寇布的语气中带着骄傲，“杨被关在检察厅的一个拘禁室里，有个上尉掏出手枪对着他的眉心，如果不是我们及时赶到，”他耸了耸肩：“大概今天就不需要这堂无聊的公审了。”  
莱因哈特的背影微微颤抖着，如果不是艾密尔贴身服侍他良久，一定察觉不出这个些小的异样。

 

160  
吐出讽刺的先寇布歪着头回忆道：“那个啰嗦的上尉在说什么呢，大概是诸如请您为帝国光荣地牺牲吧，这样才会平息政变之类的，不知道雷内肯普是真天真还是傻？他觉得要让前宰相停止兵变，只需要牺牲无辜的杨威利就可以了？又或者他想要向新君献媚？想必他的大脑沟回非常浅吧。”  
先寇布夹杂着嘲弄口吻的发言一字不落地落到所有提督的耳朵里，有些人已经再次对奥贝斯坦露出了鄙夷的目光，后者继续问道：“杨威利为什么要杀雷内肯普？”  
“我们可没有，那呆子是自杀的。我们只是为了离开立希典勒德而把他当作人质，然后……”他看了一眼被告席上的杨，现在可不是把事情越捅越大的的时候，“去奥丁平定宰相的政变。所以我觉得雷内肯普的用心很险恶啊，这种时候他作为星球执行官，难道不应该挺身站出来加入到反抗政变的阵营中去吗？”  
“再然后你们抢夺了依沙克?费尔南?冯?特奈杰中将的指挥权？”  
先寇布以毫无热忱的声音回答道：“那家伙就是个墙头草，雷内肯普手里只有些警备军也就算了，他是中央军派驻星域的指挥官，杨威利和他提出带兵去奥丁平等叛乱，他居然无动于衷，这在监控录像上应该都能听到。”  
言之凿凿的证词让在座提督们义愤填膺，他们作为武人的正义感实在无法接受这样一位值得尊敬的帝国元帅遭受此等境遇，而奥贝斯坦与他们所想正好相反：“我对证人的提问完了，从中我们可以得出一点。当时杨威利已经退役，他在没有任何一兵一卒的情况下……”  
“有两个兵，”先寇布插嘴道，“他手下有两个保护他安全的现役军人，而且还被雷内肯普杀了。”  
奥贝斯坦并未理会先寇布，他继续说下去：“先非法占领了立希典勒德执行官的官邸，杀害了雷内肯普，再武装夺取了中央军驻地方部队的指挥权，他擅自调动部队，远远超过了自己的权限，已经严重违反了帝国的法律。”  
帝国法律对军人管理严格，也保护到位，退休金丰厚，但如果继续使用军人证件或自称现役军人，会被处以五年以上有期徒刑，按照这条法律，杨的所做作为，送上断头台也不为过。  
急脾气的毕典菲尔特先坐不住了，素有猪突猛进外号的他大嗓门地说：“我听了你一通废话，头都疼了，就算杨元帅擅自调动部队又怎么了？结果就是他干掉了立典拉德，还歼灭了叛军的突然袭击。你还在这里浪费时间叽叽歪歪搞什么审判！现在立典拉德还关在他的官邸里，难道不应该先审他么！”  
一开始还像一场正式军事法庭的辩论，在毕典菲尔特插嘴之后，就成了各个提督们针对奥贝斯坦的口水战了。  
奥贝斯坦反驳道：“没有规矩不成方圆，无论理由如何，由一个退役军人调动军队，这是对帝国和法律的践踏，不应该追究罪责么？”  
最年轻的一级上将缪拉也先站出来——他平常并不常这么做的：“雷内肯普的行事方式本就有失公允，他不仅是导火索，还促使了事态的恶化。”  
“是的！而且也不能放着奥丁动乱不管不顾。”  
军务尚书露出了冷笑：“他就应该放着奥丁动乱不管，出征前陛下早就做好宰相政变的准备，这一点作为辩护人的吉尔菲艾斯也知道吧？”他出其不意地亮出底牌，望向红发的大公，后者沉静地点点头，提督们不由面面相觑。  
“宰相打出清君侧的旗号，杨作为讨伐名单上的一号人物，他其动机存在问题。所以杨威利自作主张的行为，对于帝国没有任何贡献。”奥贝斯坦盖棺定论道。  
杨平静地坐在被告席上，那时没有在史瓦齐别馆找到安妮罗洁公主，他就知道莱因哈特对此早有安排。  
在众人齐齐看向吉尔菲艾斯的时候，罗严塔尔沉声道：“并非没有贡献，在收到奥丁沦陷的消息到杨平定动乱的两天内，士气是最低落的，根据军务省的统计数据，那两日的士兵伤亡率是其他日期的好几倍。士兵们担心在奥丁的家人，无心恋战，我军处于劣势，直到传来消息，杨平定奥丁动乱的消息传来，帝国军才一鼓作气，打退叛军。”  
米达麦亚点头：“是的，那两天我一直惦记着奥丁的家人，担心他们受到波及，可以说杨为我解了后顾之忧，吉尔菲艾斯的军队没有这么快赶到，如果在这段时间内士气动荡，远征军可能就会困于叛军境内。”  
罗严塔尔毫不掩饰地露出了他的反感：“军务尚书阁下大概不会有这种体会，实在因为连牵挂的人都没有，啊，除了那条达尔马提犬。”这句话并不高明，但除了那条狗，无趣的奥贝斯坦身上很难找出其他谈资。  
奥贝斯坦并不理会罗严塔尔的讥讽，他抓住了米达麦亚的错误反驳道：“首先，那几日伤亡率高，是因为正与叛军会战炮火最激烈的时候，这只是巧合，与奥丁政变没有丝毫关系。其次，你认为远征会失败？这真是大不敬之罪。”  
缜密的逻辑让米达麦亚一时回不上话，吉尔菲艾斯也参与了对杨的辩护，他本该作为辩护人在后一阶段陈词，他没有强调杨在击败立典拉德方面的功绩：“杨先我一步攻下奥丁，稳定了前方士气，最重要的是他以少胜多，击溃了来犯的三千万叛军。即使由我平定了奥丁动乱，我也无法像我的当事人那样可以抵挡五支舰队的突袭。”忠诚、勇敢、品格端正的吉尔菲艾斯看向他的被辩护人，“请问奥贝斯坦阁下，如果您处在我当事人的位置上，首都被占领，远征军胜负不明，你会怎么做？是坐视这些发生，还是尽力去阻止？”


	15. [银英][莱杨]十年（161-165，第一稿）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1、本次更新继续审杨。  
> 2、大公夫妇是大好人。  
> 3、猜猜模拟战中先被杨干掉的是谁……？

161  
“这只是假设。”奥贝斯坦此时有些急躁，“而且杨威利拿下奥丁后，一旦远征失败，他甚至可以坐拥首都，自己称帝。”  
沉思中的米达麦亚听到奥贝斯坦掉入了他自己设下的陷阱里，有些幸灾乐祸，“阁下刚才还说，假设皇帝远征失败是大不敬，现在怎么自己假设起来了？”  
这场架势像帝国军杨威利粉丝团集体出动，奥贝斯坦思维再缜密，连续被几个提督围攻，也不觉有些捉襟见肘。  
在他们吵吵嚷嚷的时候，莱因哈特定定地看着杨，那个众人关注的焦点看上去没有一丝生气，很疲倦很无力，黑发似乎有段日子没有打理过了，显得有些长，杨瘦了不少，两眼下有些微发青，下巴尖尖的，好不容易之前在新无忧宫养出来的肉似乎也瘦没了。他疲惫地垂着头，似乎也对吵闹的现场感到厌倦，那么脆弱，那么无奈……  
杨呆呆地看着极力为他辩护的吉尔菲艾斯和众提督们，又看着词锋锐利的奥贝斯坦。  
想要离开……不想再被卷入这些事情中。  
杨心中有一个强烈的念头。  
“肃静肃静！”子爵敲了敲法槌，让热火朝天的现场安静下来，在这场审判中，他作为审判长最大的作用大概是维持现场秩序。  
“审判长，接下来请让我对被告人进行问询。”奥贝斯坦的声音像一个毫无起伏的机器人。  
在得到子爵的准允后，奥贝斯坦看向杨。“杨威利，雷内肯普对你的监视，让你感到不快，对吗？”  
杨的口气就像被夺走了糖果的小孩子，“是的，非常不快。”  
“所以在他拘禁你时，你决定谋杀他？”  
“他是自杀的。”  
“但是关押他的房间没有监控。”  
杨略有些懊悔地回答：“我也很后悔没监控，要不然早就把他救下来了。而且雷内肯普的尸检结果已经出来，物证证明他是自杀。”  
“是你逼迫他自缢的吗？”奥贝斯坦炯炯地看着他，普通人在这种强烈的逼视下，大概早就缴械投降了。“如果是处于顺境，雷内肯普断无自杀的理由。很明显的，事情会演变成这样，你要负一部分的责任。”  
“他又没有弱点抓在我手里，我怎么逼他自杀。”  
奥贝斯坦不依不饶地苛责道：“杨威利，你在在战场上料事如神，能看透敌军的意图却没能预见雷内的自杀意图吗？”  
“……这个……如果我能料到，我今天就不需要坐在这里了。”杨抓抓头发，本来有些困倦，被奥贝斯坦的诛心一问，倒是清醒了不少，为什么没有察觉到雷内肯普自杀的意图呢？这个把荣耀放在生命之上的军人自杀的时候，大概也在真心喊“帝国万岁”吧。“雷内肯普的死，我确实负有责任。”  
如果从犯罪意图来看，杨在蓄意、明知、轻率和疏忽四种形式中属于最后一种，奥贝斯坦正是利用杨的才华才攻下一城，他的能力的信心反倒成了定罪的依据。  
奥贝斯坦又发动了第二轮攻势，“你知道退役军人不能调动部队吧？”  
“是的。”  
“也就是说你明知道这条法律，依然私自夺取地方舰队的控制权？”  
在杨决定去宇宙港之时，先寇布就提醒他这个行为会被问罪，杨也只能做目的性的辩解：“为了平定叛乱军，营救安妮罗洁公主。”  
这样的说辞，越发证明其目的的正当性，奥贝斯坦借道而行，他直直地看着杨的眼睛：“杨威利，在你掌握了首都奥丁后，又没有一丝一毫想取皇帝而代之的想法？”  
杨摇了摇头，“我没有这种想法。”  
奥贝斯坦的义眼又闪乎了一下，他再次问道，“真的吗？”  
“是的。”杨点点头，“即使再伟大的英雄，一旦权力在握，日后也会腐化堕落，变得丑恶不堪，这种例子我知道的太多了，而我也没有自信自己绝不会改变。”  
这个答案很具有杨威利式的风格，但公诉人并不满意这个答案，他又问道，“你还有想其他的吗？”  
“我确实考虑过，这次奥丁危机是确立君主立宪制，以及终止战争的好时机。”他老老实实地回答。无论在法庭上还是人格上，杨并不认为自己是一个完完全全像是青天白日一般无瑕的身躯，为了回避不当的死亡而越狱，进而使雷内肯普走上自戕的不归路；因为怜悯而故意放走被扶立的幼帝，如果把自己看成是一个无罪的囚犯，事实上也是有些厚脸皮的。  
假装平静的莱因哈特手指轻轻卷曲起来，然后再慢慢松开，其他旁听的提督们倒吸了一口凉气，杨威利本就在一根细丝之上的命运，似乎又往下坠了三分。  
公诉人的表情些微有些变化，大概他也没预料到眼前的人会这么实诚吧，“那么是什么让你放弃了这种念头？是吉尔菲艾斯提督的大军也到了吗？”  
杨无力地摇摇头，“可能我本身的心理也不是稳固毫不动摇的。如果目前帝国的改革能够往好的方向进展，而人民也都能够享受和平与繁荣的果实，现实上看起来也能够这样一直持续下去，那么又何必一定要拘泥在某一种政治形式上。”  
终于抓住杨马脚的奥贝斯坦顺势问道，“也就是说，你反对陛下推行的自由帝政？”  
“与其说是反对，不如说不认同吧。”杨抓了抓有些变长的头发，“专制君主的德政或善政对于人类的政治意识来说，应该就是一种最为甘美的麻醉药吧。毕竟像陛下这么英明的君主是难得出现的，所以功过自然就很明显了……”  
莱因哈特听了，眉毛登时皱了起来，不过他的表情马上又变回原来平和的样子。  
奥贝斯坦满意地点点头，实在没有比猎物主动掉进陷阱更甘美的事了，他或许早就应该对杨的固执进行攻击。  
“陛下，审判长，我的话问完了。”

作者语：关于雷内肯普自杀的辩护，感谢《歧途》的作者Q的帮助！本文在写作时得到很多Q的提点，抱Q！

162  
稍作休息后，被告的辩护人吉尔菲艾斯站了起来。他要求再次传唤雷内肯普的副官，面对这位戴着有色眼镜的副官，他的切入点与奥贝斯坦截然不同，红发大公问道：“杨元帅的行踪一直保密，雷内肯普是怎么知道他在立希典勒德的？”  
军官回忆当时的情形，“一开始是军务省提示，要求随时掌握杨元帅的行踪。”  
听到这里，莱因哈特平静如水的俊美面部动了动，随即又恢复平静。  
“接着有一天，杨元帅自己登门，他告诉中将宰相可能在陛下远征时发动政变。”  
“中将接纳了吗？”  
副官摇摇头，“中将一直认为，陛下与前宰相之所以不合，因为杨元帅从中作梗，所以加强了对杨元帅的监视，还派出一个小队负责全天候监视，并要求元帅每次出门都汇报时间、地点。”  
吉尔菲艾斯话锋一转，“雷内肯普到底是真的没有采纳，还是与宰相同流合污？”  
奥贝斯坦表情微妙，副官接着说，“雷内肯普中将也是在广播上才得知首都政变的消息，他并非前宰相的同伙。考虑到宰相的讨伐名单中，第一位就是杨威利，他决定将杨元帅交给立典拉德，以平息奥丁的动乱，以免影响陛下的远征军。”  
“雷内肯普难道不知道，古来打着清君侧旗号的人，即使送上所谓奸臣的人头，战乱也未必会平息吗？”  
副官的表情有些困惑，“我不敢妄自揣测上司的心意，只知道中将命令一定要杀了杨威利，然后把尸体交给宰相。”  
红发大公在赌，赌在莱因哈特心中，杨威利的分量究竟有多重，所以他所做的，就是把杨所受的所有委屈，遇到的所有危险，都挖出来给莱因哈特看，无需讲究逻辑，这与奥贝斯坦完全不同。  
红发的大公也请负责监视杨的拉杰尔再次出场，再次被要求出庭作证，这位正直的上校不知道他还会被问什么。  
“拉杰尔先生，我再确认一下，你在负责监视我的当事人时，他没有任何反抗吧？”  
拉杰尔肯定地回答：“没有反抗，倒是那两位保镖，意见很大。”  
是莱因哈特挑选了两位身手过人、赤胆忠心的现役军人作为杨的保镖。  
“在监视过程中，有遇到意外么？比如杨离开了你的监控范围？”  
“离开监控范围倒没有，但是有一次，杨先生去书店买书，因为逗留时间比较长，雷内肯普中将派出一个中队把他押送回来，还惊吓到了普通市民。”  
“押送？”  
拉杰尔点点头，“用车窗装有铁栅栏的军车。”  
“你觉得雷内肯普中将对我的当事人有偏见么？”  
“……有……在那种情况下我认为即使知道杨先生在本星，装作不知道才是正义之举。”拉杰尔犹豫了很久，说出了心中的答案，他并非不尊重自己的上司，只是有些精神波长实在难以吻合，“这么评价一个于己有知遇之恩的上司或许很无礼，但他的行为无异于在平地上起浪。”  
缪拉在旁听席上赞同地点点头。  
接着吉尔菲艾斯请先寇布出场，再次登场的蔷薇骑士有些不耐烦，但看到是杨的辩护人请他上来，稍稍压下焦躁的情绪。  
“先寇布中将，我想请您再次叙述一下，雷内肯普是如何加害杨威利的。”  
吉尔菲艾斯的用词带着强烈的主观意识，他想把杨塑造成受害者，当然或许在大多数提督看来，他就是受害者。  
“加害？这个词用得好。”先寇布摸了摸他削尖的下巴，“我和杨有些私人交情，他退役后时常联系，我知道他的住处和近况，不用猜也知道他那时的处境并不好。檄文一出，谁都明白怎么回事了。杨被拘禁在官邸里，他那两个保镖因为反抗雷内肯普的非法拘捕，为了保护他都被杀了，雷内肯普还出动了五个中队的装甲掷弹兵，估计他被押解时也被粗暴对待了吧。”  
莱因哈特平静的外表，开始龟裂。  
“后来的事，我上午说过啊，杨被人指着脑袋，再晚一步，就被枪决了。雷内肯普心胸狭窄，不过就是个小角色。”他看着奥贝斯坦，“阁下才是始作俑者吧。把杨威利的行踪透露给雷内肯普，示意他进行监视的不正是阁下么？如果没有阁下的多此一举，或许杨威利此时正在享受退役生活。”  
尽管没有预料到先寇布会反客为主，奥贝斯坦仍然沉稳地回答：“如果人才不在陛下身边，那么我必须认清这个人才值不值得信赖。”  
“难道你要这样对待每一个陛下麾下的提督吗？请问又该由谁来确认审问者本身是公正而且忠于陛下的呢？”先寇布又辛辣地问道。  
“漂亮！”罗严塔尔对身边的好友道，他第一次觉得那个与他争夺“帝国名花终结者”称号的家伙居然这么顺眼。  
“帝国的兵权在罗严塔尔和米达麦亚两位提督手上，如果他们发现我有任何不轨的行为时，一定会有办法将我排除。”奥贝斯坦觉得先寇布的提问正中他下怀，顺手还敲打了帝国双璧。  
旁听席上的罗严塔尔立刻站起来，“军务尚书似乎有所误解，在罗严克拉姆王朝中，兵权由皇帝莱因哈特陛下全权掌握。我或者米达麦亚司令长官只不过是陛下的代理人而已。”  
法官敲了敲法槌，“庭上请肃静！”  
罗严塔尔冷哼了一声坐下来，军务尚书的义眼则闪着冷漠的光芒。

 

163  
先挑起军务尚书和统帅本部总长争端的先寇布再次看向杨的辩护人，“杨威利的行为只是对加害者采取的正当防卫措施，靠着一腔热血帮陛下处理了政变和叛军，至于雷内肯普的自杀是他自找的，如果他苟活到现在，也应该会羞愧不已。”  
一腔热血的描述离杨差了十万八千里，但是其他具有一腔热血的提督们却深有同感地点点头。  
本不应该发话的奥贝斯坦站起来，他显然已经明白了吉尔菲艾斯想做什么，“我认为问题不在于雷内肯普的行为，问题在于杨威利所犯下的罪行，他偕同他的部下，挟持了星域执行官雷内肯普，挟私报复逼其自杀，进而抢夺星域控制权和军事权。如果不去过问这一个事实，而且也不予以处罚的话，那么帝国和陛下的威信岂不是荡然无存，请仔细想一想这一点。”  
在奥贝斯坦眼中，用无罪的罪人来形容杨威利最合适不过，这位有着义眼的军务尚书就算不是一个心怀恶意的人，但却不折不扣的是一个冷酷且不懂得情理的人。  
他个人并不讨厌杨威利，他之所以将功勋赫赫的杨威利送上军事法庭，是因为他深刻地对杨感到潜在的危险，没有军职、没有一枪一弹，仅靠个人魅力、威望和功勋就可以调动千万军队，对皇权至上的帝国来说没有比这个更可怕的事了。一旦他有些微的私念，必会把帝国拉入地狱，这是将帝国是长治久安视为生命的奥贝斯坦决不允许的。  
这大概又是杨与奥贝斯坦的不同之处了。在杨的精神领域中，被虐的元素在水准之下，他脾气温和，但绝不是是打了左脸还会把右脸伸过去那种坐以待毙的性格。奥贝斯坦曾认为杨威利不论在任何情况下都不会依仗皇帝的信任动用特权，却将这种观点延伸到了无辜遇险的境地下仍应该伸出脖子待宰。事实上这也是因为奥贝斯坦本人认为，如果他自身会对帝国造成危害，即便让这位无情的尚书献出自己的生命也心甘情愿。  
与其说军务尚书针对杨威利这个人，不如说他针对这个行为。远征已完成七八成，米达麦亚、罗严塔尔功勋卓著，得失分析之下，无论杨威利是否会被处以死刑，他必须杀鸡儆猴给其他武勋功臣看。这次审判，明显是杨威利有错在先，依然有这么多提督站在他这边，他对整个帝国的影响力太大。即使杨目前并没有染指帝国最高权力的念头，但人是会变的，就算是人们的恭维，立典拉德在先皇时代也不是曾有“贤相”的美名么？  
这时，大门突然从外部被打开，一个出乎所有人意料之外的局外人出现在所有人的面前——安妮罗洁公主？！  
美丽的少妇惨淡着绝美的容颜，在侍女们的陪同下，进入法庭，在开庭后，大家的注意力第一次从被告移到了其他人身上。  
这也是大多数臣子们第一次看到深居简出的帝国公主，她从来不管政事，按理来说她也不会出现在这种场合。  
布鲁克德尔夫头上冒汗，不管安妮罗洁长公主如何站队，这出不按常理出牌的庭审都能让他折寿。  
看到安妮罗洁入场，奥贝斯坦有些悬起来的心，放下了大半。不久之前，他暗示公主莱因哈特可能考虑如果自己身故，将皇位禅让给杨，安妮罗洁一句话就改变了陛下的主意，让杨滚出了奥丁，此时此刻他很自然地认为公主也将杨当作帝国的威胁，与自己的立场一致。  
“姐姐？”莱因哈特惊讶地站起来，他已经安排人把姐姐从玛琳道夫星域接回来，但没想到是在这样一个场合见面。  
被告席上的杨在见到身着朴素长裙的安妮罗杰时便转过头不再看她，只有吉尔菲艾斯知道，自己的妻子怕是刚下宇宙航行舰就直奔此处而来了吧。  
未施粉黛的安妮罗洁还是那么美，忧愁挂在她的眉间，“我在大学时，学过一点法律。”  
如果说之前奥贝斯坦和吉尔菲艾斯的争论都在杨威利的行为上，安妮罗洁所表达的更为抽象。她首先拿出了史瓦齐别馆的监控资料，录像上显示，在杨和先寇布进入史瓦齐别馆后，立刻寻找公主的踪迹，在搜寻无果后，马上通过超光速通讯，致电莱因哈特，汇报所有情况，从监控画面角落中显示的标准时间，与莱因哈特在远征中收到杨通讯的时间完全吻合，这形成了完整的物证证据链。  
“没有犯罪意图的行为，不能构成犯罪，杨元帅如果有任何不轨的意图，他不会联络远在万光年之外的陛下。”  
公主在法学院毕业之后没有上过一次法庭，参加过一次辩护或审判过一起案件，她的发言很有学究气但足够让在场所有人了解她深厚的法律基础，“第二我想提一下吕特案判例在本案中的适用性。”  
司法尚书对毫不涉及朝政的公主投以欣赏的目光。  
罗严克拉姆王朝的不少习俗、制度都吸取了地球时代的德意志帝国及其后续的联邦国家的特点，德意志联邦的吕特案涉及平等公民之间的权益纠纷，判例认为宪法赋予的公民权冲突时，涉及更多人的社会目的性高于个人权益目的性。进入帝制时代，吕特案只占了法律书籍中一个极小的位置，但其法律精神一直延续下来。安妮罗洁公主在此引用这个案例的答案昭然若揭——“我认为，杨元帅调动军队为帝国平息动乱，抗击外寇的目的性和权益性，高于他遵守帝国退伍军人法律的权益性。”  
公主盖棺定论道。

 

164  
不愧是奥丁大学法学院的高材生，并不旁征博引的辩护就足够质疑奥贝斯坦的一切指控。  
布鲁克德尔夫钦佩归钦佩，他还是看着旁听席上的金发皇帝，莱因哈特给他比划了一个手势，他心领神会地敲了一下法槌，“暂时休庭。”  
杨像一根被紧紧拉住的橡皮筋，突然松懈下来，他疲倦地靠在被告席上动也不想动。他不想去思考安妮罗洁公主为什么这次会帮助自己，也不想思考接下来的命运，在拒绝了先寇布提出成为宇宙海盗，并驻守奥丁抗击同盟军的时候，他就做好最坏的准备了。  
“姐姐，你怎么来了？”姐弟两坐在法庭旁边的贵宾休息室里，莱因哈特急不可耐地问道。  
面露哀伤愁容的安妮罗洁缓缓地道，“因为我不希望你因为做错事而后悔。”  
历史学家们一直对杀子戮妻，残害功臣的君王笔诛墨伐，而做出这个决定的君主，他们内心就好受吗？他们作为一个有血有肉的个体，难道就不在黑夜中默默哭泣，饮下懊悔和悲伤的苦果吗？  
当然安妮罗洁并不同情这样的君王，她所做的只是避免自己深深疼爱的亲弟弟成为无情的君王。  
“我只是一个安稳地站在后方，受到杨保护的人，对于他所遭受的待遇，如果不站出来为他辩护，我会受到良心的谴责。”安妮罗洁转而对莱因哈特说道：“我本以为你会有自己的决断，但没有想到你会站在奥贝斯坦这边。”  
“不……我不是。”  
皇姐苦涩地道，“我一直避免和杨接触，但没想到，两次插手政事，都是为了他。”  
“避免接触？”莱因哈特不明所以地看着姐姐。  
“因为你曾说，杨爱慕我。”品行端正的安妮罗洁平静地道，“为了齐格，为了自己，为了杨，也为了你……”出嫁的公主可以进出皇宫省亲，但婚后安妮罗洁出入新无忧宫的次数屈指可数，为了避免和杨直接碰面或许就是最大原因。  
她摸摸已经长得比她高的莱因哈特与自己相似的容颜，“你还要错道什么时候。”  
莱因哈特直直地看着安妮罗洁，眼眸中带着孩子气般追求真理的执着，“姐姐，你有没有想过，为什么会有这堂荒唐的审判？”  
美丽圣洁的公主轻轻摇摇头，她对朝堂之事不甚在意。  
“我朝只有轮回而没有历史，聪明如奥贝斯坦也没有跳出这个轮回。”他放任自己陷在贵休室柔软的沙发上，抬头望着千篇一律的天花板顶灯，“奥贝斯坦之所以要审判杨，因为他忌惮杨，害怕他威胁到皇帝的地位，也为了警示罗严塔尔和米达麦亚。这种事，我们的祖先们也做过。”  
安妮罗洁想起帝国历史上有一名因叛逆罪名被逮捕的将军，他问皇帝自己到底犯了什么罪，皇帝说你没有造反的意图却有造反的能力，这就是罪。一代一代重复君王将相勾心斗角的轮回，用无罪者的鲜血染红了通向皇权的阶梯，善良的公主厌恶那股让人反胃的血腥味。  
“姐姐，我们的血统中，带着那种基因。”莱因哈特望向血亲的眼神有些阴郁，“我想跳出那个轮回。”他并非轻视皇帝的权力或权威，事实上他极度需要权力带给他安全感，如果没有强大的权力，立典拉德就会夺去他的一切，但是在他内心深处，对血统论却有着深深的怀疑，所以在奥贝斯坦提出没有血缘关系的强者也能继承皇位时，他欣然采纳。  
安妮罗洁和善地道，“如果你想要和杨在一起，可以借助辅助生殖技术为罗严克拉姆王朝带来继承人，有你的血统的孩子若继续为世人带来公正与安定，那么人民会祝福皇嗣的诞生，我也会很高兴自己有个小侄儿。”安妮罗洁已心照不宣地接受了杨，而她婚后一直无子，大公夫妇也期待着皇室新生命的诞生。  
莱因哈特苦笑道：“也不能保证会生出明君啊，生出懦弱者或无能者也是很有可能的。先祖们之所以忘恩负义屠戮功臣，因为他们对自己没有自信，而我相信自己足够强大，比那个男人强，也会比皇爷爷强，我不需要靠卑劣的手段巩固皇帝的权威。”  
莱因哈特口中的“那个男人”，指的就是姐弟俩的懦弱父亲，在他的印象中，不苟言笑又严厉无比的爷爷也很难让他感受到“慈祥”。父系在正常家庭中往往扮演庇护者的角色，缺失的父爱让他过早地承担起保护姐姐和自己的重任，也养成了锋芒毕露、自信霸气、控制欲极强的性格。  
“杨一直都是对的……权力并不是皇室的私有物……”他像是在和安妮罗洁说话，又像在自言自语，“他说过要改革体制，这就是他理想中的民主制度吧，世袭的王位在他眼里也不值一提。”  
安妮罗洁并不具备莱因哈特那种破旧立新的勇气和胆识，但她相信她唯一的弟弟，她伸手摸了摸莱因哈特冰冷的指尖，想将自己并不炽热的温度传达给他。  
莱因哈特回握住了姐姐温软的手，似是感受到了温暖，整个话题向着温情的方向蔓延。  
“姐姐，我非常希望杨能够留下来，留在我身边。”他的表情有些颓然，“这么说或许很自私，但只要他服软，只要他用求助的眼光看我一眼，我就会停止这场军事法庭。我只是想让杨知道，在这个帝国里，只有我能够保护他，只有待在皇帝身边，他才是安全的。”  
安妮罗洁不语，只是更加握紧了莱因哈特冰冷的指尖。  
“姐姐，我不是没有放他离开，然而现在的结果是什么呢？杨的愿望是退役，可他就算想做一个普通人也已经不可能了，雷内肯普也好，其他人也罢，无数人的眼睛盯着他，就算这次判他无罪，只要帝国的体制不变，他还是会一次次被卷入其中，所以……就算回到起点，就算判决杨有罪，把他一辈子幽禁在新无忧宫，纳入我的羽翼下，他才能够安然无恙。”

 

165  
苦涩艰难的表情让莱因哈特恍如天神的容貌带了一丝无助。  
“所有人都不会把他当作普通退役军人，但他还是放不下他的固执，不肯向我求助……他身上已经烙下了帝国和我的痕迹，杨和帝国，和我，已经分不开了……”  
安妮罗洁伸手摸摸莱因哈特如狮子鬃毛般华丽的金发，“你明明知道滥用权力的恶果，还要逼杨屈服，杨那么聪明，他会不明白吗？这样只会让你和他越来越远。他把自己的生命交给你让你决定，就是在等你的答案啊……”  
“姐姐……！”莱因哈特捂住脸，“我……也在等杨的回答。我一直担心有一天他会爱上其他人……就算可耻地把他幽禁在我身边……”  
“可怜的莱因哈特……不要再犯同样的错了……”  
安妮罗洁落下两行清泪，她内心何尝没有这种担忧？她比吉尔菲艾斯年长5岁，随着年岁渐长，尊贵而美丽的公主心中也曾有那种说不出口的淡淡担忧——害怕英俊丈夫被年轻貌美的女子夺走。善良的她将这种情绪压在心底，她暗暗告诉自己，如果有一天齐格真的爱上了别人，她会勇敢地放手。  
这两位全银河地位最高的姐弟，在挚爱的人面前，有时候也像普通人那样患得患失——尽管有时候没有必要。  
在并不短暂的休庭后，司法尚书宣布重新开庭，他知道自己只是庭审的提线木偶，也只能扮演好这个角色了。  
皇帝飘着一头金黄的头发，裹着黑色和银色交织而成的帝国军服，从贵休室走到最前端的旁听席上，不久之后他就会给所有人一个答案。  
“陛下，我还没有为我的辩护人进行申辩。”红发大公看到妻子美丽的眼睛中忧愁的水雾，心下一沉，他还想为杨做最后的挣扎。  
杨依然静静地坐在被告席上，他单薄而清瘦的身形，无可奈何却必须忍耐的表情一一落在莱因哈特眼里。  
“陛下，刚才的审判案情已经很清楚。首先，我的当事人主观上没有任何反帝国的行为，相反还受到了迫害，他之所以反抗拘捕完全是自保行为。其次对于他谋杀星球执行官的罪名我认为也不成立，雷内肯普是在没有任何正当理由的情况下逮捕杨，遭到难以反抗的袭击后，觉得屈辱才自杀的。”  
红发的青年继续说道，“与其说我的当事人疏忽了雷内肯普自杀的意图，不如说因为雷内肯普自身心智不完善而走上自杀的道路。杨威利属于非典型军人，相信大家都了解。”  
“非典型军人”这个词一说，旁听席上泛起一阵轻微的笑声，确实杨从头到尾看上去都不像个军人。  
“雷内肯普则属于军人荣耀至上的性格，杨威利不是他的保姆，没有必要对他进行时时看护。”知道奥贝斯坦会死死抓住杨私自调动军队的行为不放，吉尔菲艾斯又从另一个方面进行辩护，“正因为我的当事人是非典型军人，在明知违反帝国法律的情况下，在关键时刻冲破退役军人不得指挥军队的禁忌，因为他将帝国的安危和安妮罗洁公主的生命放在第一位。”  
吉尔菲艾斯的陈词完毕后，审判官照例询问被告，“你还有什么要补充的吗？”  
杨抬头看着对方：“我的部下，以及其他参与者是无辜的。”  
无情的尚书眯起眼睛，看来杨部下的性命是一个重要的突破口。杨在这场庭审中一直显得战意缺缺，这与奥贝斯坦先前以儆效尤的设想并不完全相同，他固然希望用审判杨威利这种形式来恫吓其他提督，但若对手一副不怕开水烫的样子反而难以起到效果。  
奥贝斯坦冷哼一声：“你是主谋，他们是共犯。”  
杨的面色不再像之前那样平静，他严肃地反驳道：“他们不是共犯，他们之所以服从我的命令，因为共同目标是守护奥丁和安妮罗洁公主。”  
奥贝斯坦犀利地道：“这只是你的一面之词，谁知道你们的共同目标不是占领奥丁自立为王呢？”  
“……我或许可以证明。”杨对于夸耀武力并没有兴趣，但若能够救下部下的性命，他可以一试。  
“怎么证明？”  
“模拟战，回复到奥丁守卫战的情况。如果我能在模拟战中守住吉尔菲艾斯提督的攻势，以及后期赶来的帝国军，是不是就可以证明我即使掌握了帝国的军事权，也不会悖逆皇帝陛下？”杨的声音很平静，带了些许疲惫。  
这是杨在这次庭审中第一次提到莱因哈特，后者心中一动，用微妙的目光望着杨。  
“……你是说要一个人用奥丁守军，单独对抗帝国诸将吗？”  
“是的。如果我打退三轮进攻，应该就可以全权掌控奥丁了。”  
奥贝斯坦明白杨的意思，如果击退返航奥丁的远征军三轮进攻，至少与皇帝分庭抗礼不是问题。他将锐利的眼光对准吉尔菲艾斯，“大公，您不会放水，故意输给杨威利吧？”  
红发的提督摇摇头：“我首先是陛下的臣子。”  
“陛下您看如何？”  
莱因哈特点点头。  
庭审进行到现在，除了提督集体怼奥贝斯坦，他们就属这时候最激动了。在同一阵营，他们很少有机会和“奇迹的杨”交手，现在听这意思，可以打一场有趣的模拟战？此时武将们都沉浸在即将和那个不流一滴血就夺取伊谢尔伦要塞的“魔术师杨”交战的热情中，完全忘了其他……  
再又一轮准备和歇息中，杨强打起精神，皇帝带领着众将领来到一个模拟战场的房间，司法尚书对模拟战一窍不通，此时因为需要取证而不得不跟随。  
提督们对模拟战都不陌生，利用强大的数据库，操作船舰，进行攻防战，不仅可以培养学生的战略战术意识，还能有效筛掉纸上谈兵的将领，唯一无法破解的就是战场上的心态问题，比如模拟战的速度是实战的好几倍，有些在模拟战中表现出色的人就因为到了战场无法耐心等候战机而战死沙场。  
杨孤零零地坐在一边，而对面是包括莱因哈特在内的帝国提督，按照军务省最后统计的数据，杨的守军兵力不到对手的五分之一。而且这是一场公开透明的战斗，不像同盟军并不十分熟悉帝国境内，这个地图每个人都滚瓜烂熟。  
希尔德负责操作模拟战的机器，她身边坐着忧郁的安妮罗洁，她按下了控制键：“第一个赶到的应该是吉尔菲艾斯提督，那么就开始吧。”  
吉尔菲艾斯的船舰按照计划，奔袭奥丁，就像不久前他做的那样。那时候他和杨一起围歼同盟军，此时却成了对手。时间一分一秒地过去了，吉尔菲艾斯的船舰也逐渐逼近瓦尔哈拉星域，准备接触！  
突然，吉尔菲艾斯的屏幕一黑，其他提督则在屏幕左下角收到警告：旗舰巴尔巴洛沙被击沉。

作者语：谈一下笔者对大公指挥能力的理解。亚斯提战役，莱先发现杨的用意，此时吉还不知道发生了什么，所以莱的指挥能力应该是大于吉的，就酱，其他不重复提了。反正田中才是杨吹第一人。


	16. [银英][莱杨]十年（166-170，第一稿）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1、睡杨。  
> 2、杨的部分心路历程。  
> 3、怼立典拉德。

166  
所有人都不可置信地看着电脑，杨威利的魔术也太强了，连吉尔菲艾斯都有一种出师未捷身先死的悲壮感，莱因哈特吃惊不已地站起来，怔怔地看着面色苍白，一脸倦容的杨。  
“请停止！”  
坐在模拟战操作系统旁看到一切的安妮罗洁公主喊出声来，她已经泪流满面，“请你们停止！不要再继续下去了。”  
模拟战中吉尔菲艾斯的战舰被击毁，让她会想到了在秃鹰之城要塞里重伤的丈夫。  
“不打了，打不下去了。”毕典菲尔特率先把耳机摔在桌子上，“根本不是对手。”接着缪拉、法伦海特、梅克林格等提督也摘下了耳机。  
奥贝斯坦也有些窘迫，他本来以为皇帝军的数量是杨的近十倍，再怎么也应该有所收获，没想到居然吉尔菲艾斯就先输了一筹，但他还是忍不住确认道，“系统没有问题吗？”  
玛琳道夫秘书官点点头，“科学技术部最新的系统，没有任何问题。”  
莱因哈特呆呆地看着哭泣的姐姐，再看看一脸担忧的吉尔菲艾斯，眼光最后落到杨身上，他问道，“是什么？”  
杨沉着地问答：“指向性杰服粒子。”  
胥夫特不久前在同盟技术压力下开发出的指向性杰服粒子，杨在此次平叛的过程中也稍有用到，事实上这次战争是第一次将其运用于作战之中。这种浓密的粒子群可以不影响机雷上装设的热量及质量感应系统地穿过机雷群，杨知道吉尔菲艾斯急切地想赶回奥丁，所以在他的直线路径的狭窄区域上部署了这种装置，发现他的踪迹后立刻引爆。  
正是因为这台模拟战系统是最新的，杨才能游刃有余地使用这个技术。  
奥贝斯坦知道，这场模拟战到这里是进行不下去了，杨用他的诡计先把帝国核心将领之一的吉尔菲艾斯给干掉了，对包括皇帝在内所有人的心理冲击太大。  
杨放下一颗心，至少先寇布他们没事了。至于自己，随便莱因哈特怎么处置。这么想着，倦意袭来，脸上也不似刚才那么精神，他的样子让人觉得就算刀斧加身也甘之若饴，任凭他人处置。  
“陛下，这个案子错综复杂，而且涉及面极广。”随着案件的审理接近尾声，司法尚书更感觉汗流浃背，“还是请您定夺。”  
皇帝许久不吱声。  
吉尔菲艾斯在模拟战中战死，不仅触动了安妮罗洁，也触动了莱因哈特和杨。魔术师不由自主地想到了战场上那些阵亡的将士，他们的家属是不是也像安妮罗洁公主一样，在流泪哭泣呢？想到这里，他的情绪愈发低落。  
莱因哈特也心乱如麻，不仅因为吉尔菲艾斯在模拟战中被击落，以及姐姐令人心碎的眼泪，更因为眼前这个让他无法抉择的青年。  
看到皇帝久久没有反应，子爵只得求助地看向军务尚书，花白色头发的一级上将还是面无表情，他又看了一眼吉尔菲艾斯大公，也依然没有反应。他不觉汗湿重衫，到底该怎么审……承载了所有人目光的布鲁克德尔夫只觉得如坐针毡芒刺在背。  
良久之后，莱因哈特似是考虑好了，他嚯地一下站起来，走到杨威利面前，居高临下地俯视着他。杨安详地看着比自己小9岁的帝国皇帝，眼中没有任何畏惧。从前的一幕幕从眼前掠过，如天使一般的金发孩子，稚气任性的俊美少年，勤勉进取的青年，到而今咄咄逼人，几乎要气吞全银河的皇帝。那个孩子成长得太快，太惊人，他凭一己之力就完成了几代人才能完成的伟业。  
为何不向莱因哈特服软呢？为何还怀有那颗民主的种子呢？为何不听先寇布的去做一个潇洒的海盗呢？还打什么模拟战，不是告诉皇帝我有推翻你的能力么。  
杨有些困惑，他时常自己也带着矛盾的思想，或许有时候他并不如将他视作“奇迹”或者“魔术师”恨不得把他供起来的人们所想象的那么理智，那么凛然，那么神圣，那么光芒万丈，他就是觉得想做了，然后去做了，至于有什么后果，他有时也懒得考虑……就像这次，杨完全把自己的命运交给莱因哈特去主宰，这与他一直以来的“知性”风格迥然不同，又或者说他对莱因哈特的信任已经超过了某种界限？是因为曾经有过肌肤之亲的关系么？杨晃了晃脑袋，似乎又不完全是这样。  
莱因哈特低头看着杨沉静如水的黑色眸子，那深邃的眼睛如此安定而从容。  
倘若杨得胜之后骄傲，莱因哈特倒反而有些恶作剧的念头，可杨任一副“反正我的部下没事了，你随便把我怎么样吧”，这让他没由来地觉得一阵烦躁，如果连你自己都不想保全自己的性命，那不如把你的生命，你的身体，你的全部，统统交给朕。他咬了咬牙，又想到了过去种种杨如父如兄般陪伴自己，想到了杨温和如水的双眸，想到他对自己无限的包容，想到姐姐的话，那股突然升起的黑化邪气又沉了下去。  
他咬了咬嘴唇，作为一个专制独裁的皇帝，他始终是舍不得为难杨，不愿违背杨本心的。  
“在朕的统治下，”皇帝看着被告席上的杨，一个字一个字清晰地对他，以及在场所有人说道：“不需要靠无辜者的鲜血，来巩固朕的地位。”  
接下来皇帝用他那苍冰色的眼眸注视着旁听席前排的帝国双璧，“没有实力者被打倒本就是天经地义的事，罗严塔尔、米达麦亚，朕不会猜忌卿们，如果具有打倒朕的自信和觉悟，随时都可以向朕挑战。不过，如果不幸失败，后果将会如何？卿们可以运用自己丰富的想像力去想一想！”  
莱因哈特那端正秀丽的唇边泛起让帝国双璧全身都战栗的笑容，这个笑容对罗严塔尔、米达麦亚，以及其他提督的冲击力，远远超过奥贝斯坦生搬硬套的公审，被隔山震虎的双璧连站起来回答“臣等忠心于陛下”之类的声音都显得局促而生硬。

作者语：原著中，指向性杰夫粒子，吉尔菲艾斯在亚姆立札用的，下文会还小吉一个其他战役~

 

167  
“其他人也是，卿们是帝国的重臣，切不可居功自傲，违背帝国纲纪。”  
其他提督也一一点头称是。  
“布鲁克德尔夫！”  
“在，在！陛下！”司法尚书战战兢兢地回答。  
“宣判吧。”  
布鲁克德尔夫再次敲响法槌：“本庭宣判：杨威利各项罪名不成立，无罪释放。”  
奥贝斯坦站出来反对，无论何时他都是这么平静而面无表情，“陛下，这不合帝国法律！”  
“奥贝斯坦卿，朕无论怎么做，都合法律。”  
专制君主的旨意屹立于万人的感情与国家法律之上，吃瘪的军务尚书瞪大了他的义眼，望着自己奉献所有忠诚的主君。这个君王独立、自信、坚毅，在政务改革、远征叛军处于不利境地时，他依旧果断，而此时他的优点，似乎都变成了军务尚书眼中的缺点，他几乎连义眼都要瞪出来了。  
然而，自己失败了吗？他本来就不是要取杨威利的性命，他要的是敲打帝国双璧，要的是警示其他提督，他的目的不都达到了吗？奥贝斯坦将头深深地埋下，接受了皇帝绝不容许抗辩的旨意。  
终于结束了……杨动了动全身酸涩的肌肉，摇摇晃晃地从解锁的被告席上站起来，腿都麻了，真想倒头就睡，现在该去哪里呢？是不是应该先找张床睡上一觉，然后再考虑今后何去何从，退休金……退休金还是等睡醒了之后再说吧。  
几天前连续的作战让他疲于思考，忽然他感到背后一阵温暖，让睡意朦胧的他有些飘飘地想靠上去，不夸张地说，他觉得自己站着都能睡着。  
莱因哈特从背后抱住那消瘦的黑发青年，“杨，留下来。”  
“现在只要让我睡觉，我什么都答应你。”站着睡着之前，杨无脑地对身后的人说道。  
银河也好，人与人之间也罢，总是充满奥妙的变数。有些事要么一辈子都不发生，如果一旦发生了，那么就会有第二次、第三次，乃至无数次……  
皇帝陛下的房间里，伴随着咕啾咕啾的水声，和身体撞击的声音，传来令人面红耳赤的甜腻喘息，莱因哈特衣服都没来得及脱，他摘了白手套，搓揉着杨的下身，用他那双画家靠着想像力才能画出来的极其优美的手，在杨身上点燃欲望的火种。被人碰触到那里，这种奇异微妙的感受让杨浑身发憷，几乎立刻就要在莱因哈特手下缴械投降。  
回想起来，两人第一次做爱，或许也是杨心中默默期待的，是他故意打开了门仿佛迎接莱因哈特，是他煽惑般点燃了莱因哈特快要熄灭的爱情之火，而现在也是——是他默许了莱因哈特所有的行为。  
趴在床上，被抱住腰肢的杨上身衣服还是完整的，军裤却被解开直落到膝弯，成了脚镣一般桎梏住了杨。他脑中一片混乱，禁欲许久的身体，轻易就被点燃。  
法庭宣判后，他困得不行，稀里糊涂就睡了过去，醒来后发现自己不知何时已经躺在皇帝寝宫的大床上，还没整理好思绪，身着皇室红色大氅刚刚结束下午行程的莱因哈特就急匆匆走进来，然后就变成现在这样。  
他说了什么吗？做了什么吗？好像什么都没做，也没力气做，就呆呆地望着俊美的莱因哈特，他不知道这种迷离的双眼会让人沉沦。  
莱因哈特长长的披肩几乎将杨的全身都盖住，好像要将他从头到尾保护起来一般，被柔软丝滑的布料笼罩住，杨似乎觉得身体更热了。  
皇帝年轻的硕大勃发在身体中进出，想要在恋人面前展示自己的雄风。比起初夜的青涩，此时的莱因哈特成熟了许多。  
负责宫廷内务的宫内省在杨离开的当天通过整理清洗皇帝的床单就能知道皇帝的癖好，他们见风使舵地送上美丽的少年，皇帝却连看都不看一眼，但是他却收下了宫内省呈上的交相关文件材料。莱因哈特在杨离开时，偶尔也会阅读这些资料，有些还来自历史上知名的性学家之手。不得不说，藏匿于宫闱之中，热衷于开发人类性功能的宫内省侍从们，在教导年轻的皇帝性事方面确实立大功了……  
当时的莱因哈特不懂开拓，粗暴又生涩，现在他懂得用手指深入，再浅出，也懂得抚慰杨的前端。杨先前已经被莱因哈特修长的两根手指撩拨狠了，敏感带被来回揉摁，又被握住了命根子，想不投降都难。难怪后世的史学家说，银河第一智将杨威利唯一的败北就是在皇帝陛下的大腿下。  
全身的敏感处都被莱因哈特掌控，杨全身不由自主缩起来。  
“……杨……是这里吗？舒服吗？”莱因哈特挺着腰部，快速抽动着，杨的臀部在撞击下染上了情欲的绯色。  
背对着皇帝的帝国元帅只感觉到前后的弱点都被擒住，一开始的异物感让他有些不适，但在年下恋人的技巧下，情欲在全身化开，让人不由自主地抬起腰部，仿佛在配合莱因哈特的进攻，将自己送给他似的。  
尽管知道自己胜利在望，莱因哈特没有停下攻城略池的脚步，他的手深入杨的腰腹，然后滑入衣衫完整的上身，在他并不发达的胸肌上抚摸，揉搓身下人胸口的小颗粒，被时而粗暴时而温柔对待的浅色果实很快挺立起来，酥麻的快感从乳首直冲脑上，杨忍不住呻吟出来。  
原始的快感不断吞噬着帝帅二人的理智，杨在莱因哈特的身下浑身发抖，全身战栗不已，在一波令他疯狂的抽动中，他双腿一软，喷出了乳白色的液体，与此同时，莱因哈特也到达了顶点。滚烫的白浊从两人紧密连接处渗出，衬着杨久不见阳光的白皙皮肤。  
三十出头的杨被莱因哈特压在床上，面朝下，快毁了一般喘气，连动都不想动，他觉得自己有种一魂出窍二魂升天的感觉，太激烈了……  
莱因哈特稍稍平复了气息，然后缓缓从他身体里出来，动作间拖出白白的长丝，染湿了床单。他将头枕在杨红红的耳边，声音里带着委屈：“当初你把朕睡了，抬脚就走人……”  
说起来，两人第一次相交就在杨离开奥丁的前夜，他故意开着寝室的门，像是主动诱惑莱因哈特似的，要说他对和这个俊美绝伦的皇帝做爱一点都不期待，那简直就是自欺欺人。  
事实上，莱因哈特本人也算得上清心寡欲，却也一直约束着自己不要求滥用权力，特别是在私生活方面，他有太多机会可以强行得到心爱的人，却在没有得到杨的首肯前一直忍耐着。

 

168  
莱因哈特将杨搂在怀里，一会儿像个大猫一般蹭蹭他，一会儿又亲亲他，简直爱不释手。  
“你……精力这么好……我老了，吃不消了。”  
“皇室一般十四岁就会有女官教导。”  
所以自己就得被经验丰富的皇帝做得动弹不得？杨闷闷地想。  
莱因哈特俯过身去，将恋人翻转过来，低头给了他一个深情缠绵的热吻。  
“你还和其他人做过？……”杨讪讪地问道。  
“没有，看看宫内省的资料就会了，这是人类本能。”莱因哈特有些兴奋地道：“我们第一次做的时候，我都没碰你前面，就光后面你就能高潮，这是天生的，说明我们的身体很契合。”看来成沓的宫内省资料没浪费，年轻的皇帝面露得意之色。  
杨并不热衷性事，欲望也比较寡淡，但莱因哈特的撩拨却总能让他轻易投降，果然是一物降一物，用民间通俗的话来说，莱因哈特器大活好，咸鱼都得被他操活了。  
当两个人坦诚相见时，许多在法庭或者办公室等正式场合里说不出口的话，自然而然就不那么困难。“你离开奥丁太危险，以后还是别走了。你什么都不需要做，只要乖乖呆在我身边就好。”莱因哈特用他那头毛茸茸的金发蹭蹭杨的脑袋，“那些国家大事你也不用操心，我都会办好，你也不用见朝臣，不会被他们打扰。”  
在杨还没开口的时候，莱因哈特首先列出了条件。他叹了口气，如果拒绝皇帝开出如此优厚的条件，会让他有一种罪恶感。  
久久没有得到回答，莱因哈特忍不住先问道：“你这是答应还是不答应？”  
杨吞吞吐吐地回答：“……我想考虑考虑……”  
莱因哈特苍冰色的眸子染上了一丝失望，但是不久他的手不安分地开始解杨的衣服，杨以为他只是在闹着玩，便随他去，等到沦陷在恋人高超的挑逗下时，他才发现不知不觉间两人的衣服已经被脱得精光。  
宫内省的资料上说了，夫妻之间床头吵架床尾和，所以就算经常吵架，理念向左，性格南辕北辙，但只要性生活和谐愉快，也是分不开的。  
世界上的恋人之间没有什么事情是睡一觉不能解决的，如果有，那就睡两觉。  
莱因哈特舔弄着杨的胸口，引来对方一阵激灵。他伸出两根手指再次侵入温暖潮湿的内壁，摩擦着、按摩着，向杨的更深处探去，杨难耐地想并拢双腿，连脚趾都卷缩起来，莱因哈特看穿了他的企图，不费吹灰之力就打开了他的双腿，不给他缓一口气，体力惊人的他就猛烈进入。  
每一次都深深进入，再退出，每一次都能碰到敏感点，带来入骨的酥麻。  
“杨，你看，我都没碰你前面，你就挺立起来了。”  
露骨的情话让杨本就潮红的脸颊更加绯红，整个身体软软地窝在莱因哈特怀里，就那处是硬的，连脊椎骨都酥了。  
杨的呼吸急促起来，已经发胀变形的下身也回应了莱因哈特，杨全身忍不住一阵收缩，一股快感从莱因哈特的下身直传大脑。  
皇帝一贯理智的脑内有一个声音说——失控了。  
莱因哈特跟随男性的本能，双手扶住杨的腰，速度越来越快，杨条件反射地抓紧他的肩膀，体内紧紧包裹住的灼热猛地抽出到边口，又狠狠挺进到深处。  
“……啊……慢……嗯……点。”他口中被不断压榨出断断续续的甜腻字句。  
莱因哈特只感觉眼前人给予的诱惑太大，从在军校里无意踩中他到现在，杨总能让他的理性和自制力丧失殆尽，只想着更深入地占有他，甚至弄哭这个年长他9岁的男子。对独占欲极强的莱因哈特来说，他有一种无法向人言说的欲念——全银河能够掌握杨快感的，只能是他。  
摇摆的腰肢，霸道的抽送，冲撞的力道，抵达的深度……  
莱因哈特一边不断抽送，一边抱紧他，发疯一般地亲吻他。胡乱地吻他的黑发、额头、眼睑、脸颊、嘴唇……  
他年轻的热情如火山喷发般炽烈灼热，经久不息，在极度的快感中，杨觉得自己的身体已经七零八落，四散纷飞。他瞪大了眼睛，身体无法承受这样的激情，他弓起了腰，全身都颤抖起来，双颊通红，双唇微启，小腹泛着一阵甜蜜的疼痛，一股灭顶的快感流窜到身体的每个角落，极致的快感让两人一同攀上了顶峰。  
这对恋人紧紧相拥在一起，莱因哈特抚摸着他的黑发，“杨，我爱你。”  
他终于说出了从10岁到现在的爱恋。

 

169  
杨将头埋向了枕头，一言不发。  
在立希典勒德的时候，他好好地梳理了自己和莱因哈特的过往种种。是他神经太大条还是莱因哈特的表达太晦涩……安妮罗洁和吉尔菲艾斯决定结婚时，这个毛孩子就亲了自己，这还不够明显么？之后他又莫名其妙闯进自己的卧室，这时候怎么还当他是个胡闹的孩子？  
对于莱因哈特的心情，他的内心并不是没有判断，只是那个呼之欲出的答案，却让他无法确认——这个全银河最英俊、权势最盛的年轻皇帝，怎么会鬼迷心窍地看上自己呢？  
卡介伦眼中除了太崇拜杨没有其他缺点的尤里安都觉得在外貌上杨和莱因哈特完全不在一个档次，历史上皇帝的男宠不应该都是美少年么？就算莱因哈特的口味不是美少年是军人，论帅气有金银妖瞳，论衷心有米达麦亚，论年轻有缪拉，自己又懒散又没干劲，脖子以下无能，这个俊美的皇帝到底看中自己哪里呢？  
无论用多么复杂的逻辑演绎，杨都无法百分百得出结论，直到莱因哈特用无比直白又简单的词汇明确告诉自己。  
“你爱我吗？”莱因哈特不知道杨百转千结的心思，期待得到确认答案地反问道。  
杨此时连腿都软得不能动弹，只能将脸埋在莱因哈特肩上，像溺水一般的喘息，面对这样真诚的金发青年，连拒绝都如此艰难，杨的下巴有些颤抖，慢慢吐出了简单的词，“……嗯……”  
随遇而安的杨很快就接受了莱因哈特的告白，他觉得爱情这个词很简单，尽管一直被歌颂，可从生理上来说就是荷尔蒙的泛滥，由其导致的多巴胺分泌极限应该是两年左右。再说他本人并不赞成专制帝制，但按照目前的体质，庞大的帝国确实需要一个名至实归的皇后，也需要正统的继承者，况且莱因哈特可能也是小孩子心态，过不多久可能就腻了。  
杨忽略心中的些微刺痛，疲惫而混乱地想。  
现在想来，他不是不喜欢莱因哈特。与自己有着亲密关系的男子一个极有魅力的人，排除身为皇帝这个重要因素，他本人也足够让男男女女趋之若鹜。那个曾经身高刚到自己胸口的少年已经成长为一个成熟的男性，全身都散发着让人心动的气息。莱因哈特的外貌和才华非常有吸引力，可杨知道欣赏美貌和才华，并不是所谓的爱情。他本以为自己对莱因哈特只是年长者对孩子的宠溺，但那令人头晕目眩的美貌和气场让自己一次次地沦陷其中。说白了与英俊过人的皇帝交合，怎么想都是自己赚到了。  
只是两个人之间的问题不可谓不多，在奥丁分开之后彼此经历了不少事，他更是差点死在雷内肯普手上，自保也好为了莱因哈特也罢，他不得不重新披挂上阵，被卷入了军事法庭审判，还用模拟战炫耀了自己的武力，这与自己一直以来退役的目标越来越远。政治也好，军事也好，通通属于恶魔的管辖范围，他内心避之不及却像被海妖塞壬的歌声蛊惑一般，好不容易迈出了半步，却整个儿自投罗网又栽了进来。  
尽管只得到无比简单的回答，莱因哈特却是欣喜不已，“我很高兴，谢谢你，杨。”他高挺的鼻子蹭在杨的脸颊边，用那头奢华的金发在杨的脖颈里头磨了磨，好像一只依恋着窝儿的可爱幼崽，让杨的心头软得快化了。  
这金毛狮崽……撒起娇来真是让人欲罢不能啊，杨一边悼念自己的节操无奈望天，一边忍不住摸摸莱因哈特如金粉般散在自己肩头的头发。  
晚餐是艾密尔送来的，在莱因哈特与杨一起洗澡的时候，他麻利地换了床单，然后把丰盛可口的食物端进来。他呆呆地看着皇帝和杨一起从浴室里出来，穿着同款睡衣。  
在士官学校时，他就知道杨威利元帅堪称奇迹的事迹，所有教官学生都对其敬仰不已，仅次于对皇帝陛下的敬仰，可面前黑发黑眸的青年从头到尾一点都不像一个军人，更像一个居家型的学者。他还是未成年人，不懂成人之间的情爱，但再迟钝也知道面前的皇帝和元帅是一对恋人，这似乎与他从小到大的认知并不相符，皇帝陛下难道不应该和玛琳道夫小姐结婚吗？  
“艾密尔。”主君威严中带着温柔的声音让他回过神来，“以后你负责照顾杨。”  
“是”棕色头发的少年兵立刻站直了。  
杨嘀咕道：“我能照顾好自己。”  
金发的皇帝冷哼一声：“是谁在新无忧宫里迷路差点饿死冻死？”  
被怼得哑口无言的男子只得讪讪地反驳道：“……我还没决定是否留下来……”  
如果留在莱因哈特身边，是不是每天都要这样被做到屁股开花？和莱因哈特做爱是很舒服很享受啦，但他确实需要认真考虑一下自己的体力……  
天上天下唯我独尊的皇帝被怼得脸上一紧，随即无奈地岔开话题说：“先吃饭吧”  
艾密尔明白了，不管对皇帝陛下还是帝国来说，杨元帅都是不可或缺的人，陛下的眼睛都舍不得离开元帅，无限崇拜着莱因哈特的艾密尔，放弃了脑海中所谓的常识，立刻就接受了两人的惊世恋情。  
那一晚疲惫不已的杨很早就睡着了，莱因哈特在等他进入梦乡后，走出房间。尽职尽责的艾密尔依旧守在门口，他为莱因哈特披上大氅，“陛下，这么晚，您打算去哪里？”  
莱因哈特冷冷地道：“这种夜晚，正适合处决犯人。”  
与历史学家推断的不同，开辟银河帝国中兴之治的皇帝一开始并没有对立典拉德家族赶尽杀绝的念头。与立典亥姆、布朗胥百克两位有广阔星域作为封地的姻亲贵族不一样，前帝国宰相立典拉德只能依附于中央权力而生存，他曾被莱因哈特的祖父提携，至今辅佐了三位君王，在莱因哈特还年幼时他是个坚定的保皇派，不想却晚节不保。  
当然他的心并非洁净如天使，除了一直扮演着改革阻挠者的角色，他也在暗中密锣紧鼓地策划着阻碍皇权的阴谋，而在皇帝御驾亲征期间发动政变，更加坐实了他的罪证。  
前宰相被收押在立典拉德公馆内，全副武装的士兵看守着战战兢兢的宰相直系亲属全家，此时正值夜半时分，但士兵深知看管前宰相的责任重大，依然精神抖擞不敢懈怠，当帝国皇帝驾临时，他们毕恭毕敬地打开门，请他进入。  
房间内有些昏暗，老宰相睁开浑浊的眼睛，看着面前英气逼人的年轻皇帝。  
他颤抖着嗓音：“陛下……”  
莱因哈特嗤笑道：“卿不是已经扶立新君了么？”  
老迈权力者摇了摇头，失败感再次袭来，原想从背后捅莱因哈特一刀将之打倒以独占权力的老人，却因为年轻的皇帝洞察先机，以及杨与吉尔菲艾斯的闪电行动而被制服了。当时身着军装的杨带着士兵破门而入的时候，老宰相想尽一些诅咒之词，尖着声音破口大骂这个平民出身的帝国元帅。  
因为需要处理如山一般善后事宜，杨没有多理会他，毕竟是宰相之尊，他下令解除公馆的一切武装，全部就地拘禁看押，等皇帝回奥丁之后一并处置。

 

170  
“卿如果不生事端，朕会给一个体面的退场，但卿还是执迷不悟。”金发的霸者居高临下地逼视着他。  
老人声嘶力竭地大叫：“暴君！你这个暴君！你杀了海贝尔特！”  
“他在战场上不听军令，数万舰队丧命伊谢尔伦回廊，还意图谋杀帝国元帅，上了军事法庭也是死路一条，还有损卿的颜面，舰船失事为国捐躯，对大家都好，不是吗？”  
老人发出了悲鸣并扑向皇帝，近卫队的士兵立刻把他按倒在地。他仍在地上挣扎着，嘶吼道：“你违背祖制，执意改革，你把贵族的荣誉践踏在脚下，他们的先祖可是帝国功臣啊。”  
“单单靠着祖荫而唾手可得地继承了权力、财富和名誉，却没有与之匹配的才能，他有什么资格拥有这些？”莱因哈特冷笑，“朕的皇位是从那个男人手里继承下来的，但是朕就是帝室的权威，没有这身血统，朕也照样是皇帝。”  
在莱因哈特的威压下，立典拉德露出了怯弱的表情。年轻的皇帝傲然地站在腐朽的老宰相的面前，“朕认为，这世上最危险的莫过于僵化的固定观念，如果继续放任门阀贵族们尸位素餐，臣民们就会揭竿而起。”  
立典拉德苦笑，“陛下，我是您的爷爷一手提拔的，但我实在看不下去这种改革，当陛下决定把杨威利留在身边时，为了帝国的将来我必须反。”  
“别为自己的私欲找借口了，立典拉德。杨当时已经离开帝国权力中枢，也没有要再回来的念头，是你趁朕远征的时候占领奥丁，他才不得不再次回来。”皇帝讥屑地道：“杨威利比宰相你本人更不想他自己回到奥丁，他恨不得离开权力越远越好。不过朕得感谢卿，没有卿玩的这手，朕说不定就得和他永远分开了。”在说到恋人时，莱因哈特如冰霜一般的表情，浮现出一往情深的温柔。  
“那个杨威利就是个贱民！早就应该和杨泰隆一起杀了！这些贱民用肮脏的鞋子践踏美丽的庄园，野孩子睡在高贵如天盖般的床上，留下口水的污渍。曾经伟大的国家，竟落入不知美感和高贵为何物的半人半兽手中！”  
“你们这些如蛀虫一般的贵族之所以能过着如此优雅的生活，完全是你口中的贱民辛勤劳动所换来的，这是一种极不公平的社会体制，朕要做的就是改革这种体制。”挺直着腰板，自信过人的皇帝说道：“朕听说了，巷战中，很多平民都站在杨这边，你们早就已经被时代抛弃了。”  
年老的阴谋家还是在做困兽之斗，“你在杨威利的蛊惑下，想搞权力制衡，真是换汤不换药，这和自古以来的帝王将相制衡术没有不同。”  
“呵，冥顽不灵。”莱因哈特挖苦道：“帝王的制衡术为了皇帝的私欲，像玩具般使用手中的权力，让臣子们消耗内斗，而非为了平民。今后，朕将会开创非贵族的帝政——以平民为依归的自由帝政，监督约束各级官员，并扩及全银河。”  
面前这个拥有金黄色头发、苍冰色眼眸、雪白肌肤的俊美青年，简直是近乎半人半神的结合体，他才是被奥丁大神选中的人吗？他的年龄已经可以当自己的孙儿，但不论在施政手段还是军事才能方面，都具有无可抗拒的魅力，他或许也依靠血统，但更多的是实力。  
“你以为这么做就是皇帝的标杆了？”  
“不，这只是作为皇帝的义务而已。”面对宰相最后的挣扎，莱因哈特在不甘示弱地顶了回去，“艾尔威•冯•由谢夫呢？”  
老宰相低下头，一句话都不说。  
“有的是办法让你开口。”丢下下这句话，莱因哈特走出房间，奥贝斯坦和朗古恭敬地迎候，给他们使了个眼色，两人便走了进去，不久之后奥贝斯坦出来，“兰斯贝尔克伯爵非法挟持由谢夫，流亡去了同盟，大概是趁乱逃走的。”  
“立典拉德呢？”  
“已经断气，反正也没利用价值了。”  
“立典拉德公爵的所有族人都已被逮捕监禁，请您裁夺。”  
莱因哈特的目光看着前方，“这种小事就由你负责吧。”  
奥贝斯坦冷酷的手段他知道，他并不喜欢无谓的流血牺牲，但一旦宰相派政变成功，支持自己的提督以及他们亲属的下场也绝对不会比立典拉德家族好，胜利者对失败者进行裁决是胜者的权力，在现行体制下，无限权力的交迭必将出现流血，权力的平稳过度也是体制向从野蛮向文明迈进的重要标志之一，莱因哈特似乎越来越习惯于接受杨所坚持的那套理想中的民主共和制度了。  
“奥贝斯坦，因为是你，朕才特意提醒一下。”  
“请您吩咐。”义眼的尚书恭恭敬敬地低头。  
皇帝几乎一个字一个字在传达他的意志：“不准任何人告诉杨，立典拉德家族的处置结果，今后也不准任何人以军政之事打扰他，明白么？”  
莱因哈特的做法有些掩耳盗铃，一旦杨知道立典拉德家族被灭族，多半两人又会心生芥蒂。他也明白就算杨同意留下来，一旦重回政治的泥潭，以杨的行事方式与自己势必会再起冲突，为了小心翼翼地维护这份来之不易的感情，他必须筑起层层保护。  
尚书连忙点头，他当然巴不得杨不要再插手，免得帝国政界又鸡飞狗跳。  
处理完毕立典拉德家族的事宜，天已经蒙蒙亮，莱因哈特回到寝宫时，杨还睡得昏天黑地，莱因哈特悄悄摸上床，将杨紧紧搂在怀里，把帝国内最大的敌人立典拉德处置掉，他才能安心地拥着爱人入睡。


	17. [银英][莱杨]十年（171-175，第一稿）

171  
“阿嚏！阿嚏！阿嚏！”赖床的杨睡了个懒觉，又睡了个回笼觉，直到日上三竿，他张开眼睛，连续打了三个喷嚏，清水鼻涕流下来。  
莱因哈特昨天睡得晚，起得却比杨早，艾密尔说他已经去处理政务了，这个勤奋的皇帝真是让懒散的杨感到有些羞愧。不过羞愧归羞愧，杨还是放任自己再次躺回床上，接着又打了几个喷嚏。  
“元帅，我想您感冒了。”乖巧的艾密尔提醒道。  
杨摇了摇一头乱发，大脑果然有些发沉。也难怪，先是连续不断作战，然后被奥贝斯坦提审，昨晚又被莱因哈特折腾了好久，他这并不强壮的身板怎么受得住。感冒这种全银河人类都会得的疾病，最喜欢在人体劳累脆弱的时候侵袭。  
艾密尔行礼道，“元帅，失礼了。”然后他摸了摸杨的额头，“体温正常……我想您应该是病毒性感冒。”  
他连忙出去忙活了一阵子，端上热的柠檬蜂蜜水，“请用。”  
杨沉默地看着面前的少年，他比自己当初收养尤里安的时候大了两三岁，但看起来还像一个孩子。  
“可以再加一些白兰地么？”  
“不行！”艾密尔言辞拒绝他，“感冒时不能喝酒！”  
杨有些委屈地道：“以前我感冒，尤里安都会给我喝白兰地。”  
“元帅，治疗感冒靠喝酒发热是不符合医学的。”得到莱因哈特特许，能够一边服役工作，一边念医科的艾密尔认真地道：“如果服用抗生素就更不能喝酒了。”  
“那，那红茶呢？”杨有些焦急地问。  
“也不行！茶叶里有茶碱、咖啡因，会影响您的恢复。”  
昨天看到艾密尔还觉得像个怯生生的新兵，现在说到医学让杨觉得他像一个专业的军医。  
“病毒性感冒吃药一周恢复，不吃药7天恢复，您多喝一些热水，很快就会好起来的。”红发的少年继续说道，“我去请御厨做一些清淡有营养的午餐。”  
莱因哈特提早结束了一天的公务，表面冷静自持，内心欢欣雀跃地回到寝宫里。他和杨分开很久，好不容易才重逢，先前的矛盾与不安，此时似乎双方都放下了不少，再加上有了更深一步的肌肤之亲，关系自然融合了很多。他在书房没看到杨，猜他多半在阳光房里，果不其然在满是绿植的大玻璃室中看到了杨。  
他萎靡不振地靠在贵妃榻上，艾密尔用自己的额头靠上杨的额头，“体温没上去，太好了。”  
看到这一幕，独占欲极强的皇帝脸色一黑。  
艾密尔听到脚步声，连忙单膝跪下行礼并请罪道，“陛下，属下照顾不周，元帅感冒了。”  
杨适时打了个喷嚏，应证了艾密尔的话。  
少年又说道，“感冒期限需要静养，还请杨元帅近期好好在宫内休息。”  
艾密尔果然聪明伶俐，他知道杨对于是否留在新无忧宫还存犹豫，想方设法帮皇帝多留杨一阵子，表情微妙的莱因哈特对艾密尔毫无道理的醋意自然就淡了许多。他看着有气无力的杨，又心疼又愧疚，心中一边懊悔自己不知节制地要了杨大半个晚上，一边回味那种甜腻甘美的滋味。  
他摸了摸杨消瘦的脸庞，很自然地想吻上恋人的唇，杨轻轻转过头去，“感冒会传染给你的。”  
“传给我，你就好了。”  
艾密尔听在耳里，有些脸红，平时高高在上不可方物的皇帝陛下，原来面对恋人也会说情话。  
“全银河这么多事……阿嚏……等着你去处理……”杨的鼻子红通通的，带着鼻音，靠在软塌上动也不动，他软绵绵的样子看在莱因哈特眼里越发惹人怜惜。  
杨不好意思说，他之所以不想动，除了感冒引起的全身酸软，还因为昨晚莱因哈特小别胜新婚的一番需索，让他觉得腰部以下都提不起劲儿来。所以繁忙的皇帝陛下还是快去处理如山般繁重的公务吧，让这腰歇会儿。  
“不怕，让奥贝斯坦加班。”  
远处不知道自己被皇帝点名，还在勤奋工作的军务尚书打了个喷嚏，他的副官菲尔纳默默地想，不知道又是哪个倒霉蛋还是亡灵在骂自家上司。  
艾密尔早已识趣地离开阳光房，莱因哈特顺势躺在贵妃榻上腻着杨。他初尝爱情滋味，恨不能二十四小时都在一起，事实证明，越是表面冷静的高岭之花，私下和恋人在一起时，越粘人。  
他环抱着杨，在他的耳后嗅嗅，在他的身上摸摸，像对待一件舍不得放开的珍宝。  
杨会错了意，有些不好意思地道：“感冒了……今天别做了吧”  
“不做，我就这么抱着你，就心满意足了。”莱因哈特满足地道，“除了姐姐，我还从没这么靠近过人。”  
杨的心脏仿佛又被谁钩得痛了一下，他又注意到一个之前从未发现的细节。莱因哈特是皇帝，但是他一直以来更衣沐浴等贴身事务都由自己完成，几乎不需要别人服侍。贵族往往仆从成群，有专人服侍穿衣睡觉，作为帝国的最高皇室，莱因哈特显然和其他贵族不同，这要么源于曾经心腹侍从的背叛，要么源于被杀害。  
而在军校里，杨和拉普、亚典波罗却能好到穿一条裤子，在人与人之间的情感上，杨比许多人富有。杨伸手回抱住莱因哈特，轻轻拍了拍他的手，“以后我多陪陪你。”  
无声的暧昧静谧地流淌在两人的气息间，正在盘算着怎么把杨留下来的莱因哈特忽然脑筋一转灵光乍现，总算反应过来杨的软肋在哪儿了。  
怀中这个黑发青年其实对自己可疼爱了，他的性子又是吃软不吃硬，什么国家大事啊，什么民主主义啊，什么帝制改革啊，还不如自己示弱来得有用，想要把他留在新无忧宫，留在自己身边，莱因哈特觉得自己得再小可怜一点。

 

作者语：秘书小姐说，她想看杨•贵妃•榻•play！ 

172  
莱因哈特还没故意在杨面前装小可怜的时候，他就真的觉得自己有点可怜了——他被杨传染了重感冒，而且还有了热度。新无忧宫的御医们急坏了，检查了半天，最终一致认为和远征时出现的情况一样，请皇帝多休息。  
年轻的皇帝天生身体素质过人，皇宫里又不缺各类高科技营养品，他的体质比运动员都不遑多让。平时常年不感冒，却在半年内发烧了两次，不由感叹才二十岁出头的自己是不是老了，抵抗力不如以前了。  
杨一边有气无力地躺在床上擤鼻涕，一边愧疚地被莱因哈特抱着，后者一边忍受着高烧导致的身体不适，一边有些心满意足地抱着怀里的杨，艾密尔则在一边勤劳地服侍着。  
奥贝斯坦和希尔德根据莱因哈特的授意，在寝宫的小办公室里忙碌地处理国事。这已经不是他和希尔德第一次有幸进入皇帝的寝宫，可见莱因哈特虽对奥贝斯坦的行事方式并不完全认同，但在工作上依然对其很信任。  
这次军事法庭的审判，着实让现任军务尚书吃了一次大亏，本来以为绊杨威利一下，没想到却是自己栽了。当然奥贝斯坦也不是这么小心眼，杨的军事才能确实让他甘拜下风，他愿赌服输。军务尚书对工作也一贯尽心竭力，但是自己异常勤奋，杨威利却大大方方毫无顾忌地偷懒，心如磐石般坚毅的奥贝斯坦也有些忍不下这口气。  
就像刚才他当面去请示皇帝一件重要政务，罪魁祸首杨威利把感冒传染给了皇帝陛下，却优哉游哉地躺着发呆神游——这是奥贝斯坦在听取莱因哈特所下达的指示时越过对方肩头看到的。直到莱因哈特故意挡在他面前，用身体遮住他望向杨的视线时，奥贝斯坦才发现自己竟然不经意之间伸长了脖子想看清楚狡猾的杨威利到底在做什么。  
“奥贝斯坦卿”皇帝的声音带着些沙哑，但依然高高在上，“你的义眼是不是需要维修了？”  
莱因哈特的劝退让奥贝斯坦清醒了不少。  
这次杨威利重回奥丁后，奥贝斯坦感觉皇帝陛下的气场就像变了一样。原本莱因哈特在人前对杨虽是亲密，仍能感觉君臣有别，绝不逾矩；现在的独占欲满到像是要把杨锁在自己身边，一旦周围的人对杨表现出感兴趣的迹象，莱因哈特像要随时扑上来结束对方性命似的。  
军务尚书连忙后退一步，恭恭敬敬地退开，去往小办公室干活。  
奥贝斯坦和希尔德目前所在的办公室和皇帝的卧室连接着通讯设备，有些小事可以直接通过对讲设备沟通。莱因哈特对自己和部下要求都甚高，既然他自己下令奥贝斯坦和其他朝臣禁止让杨知道帝国军政公事，自己更不会主动向杨透露分毫。  
于是奥贝斯坦或者希尔德一遇到需要莱因哈特处置的公事，就按响对讲设备的开关，然后莱因哈特再以自以为不打扰杨的小动静，悄悄躲到隔壁的衣帽间里回复。凭良心说，真不知道谁才是新无忧宫的主人。  
杨对这种殊荣却叫苦不迭，好不容易迷迷糊糊睡着了，对讲机一响，又醒了，莱因哈特去衣帽间的时候睡着了，他轻轻摸上床时，又醒了……  
“那个……”他小心地组织着措辞，“你直接回复军务尚书阁下和秘书官小姐吧，我不会指手画脚的。而且你发着烧，躺着别跑动比较好。”  
天可怜见，他只是想好好睡个回笼觉而已。  
莱因哈特心中一动，连忙像个小孩子一样腻进杨的怀里，“还是你疼我，发烧好不舒服好难过哦……”末了还用因为高烧而潮红水润的眼睛可怜兮兮地看着杨。  
帝国第一人的声音里带着沙哑和委屈，他撒娇的样子如果被帝国的钢铁提督们看到，一定会觉得肉麻到鸡皮疙起一身，但却直戳杨的软肋，再加上好歹也是自己把感冒传染给了莱因哈特，心中又多了几分内疚，他摸摸莱因哈特金色的脑袋，仿佛看到了小时候能萌化人的小天使。  
“杨，你就陪着我嘛，陪着我嘛~好不好~”尊贵的皇帝陛下一语双关，为了能留人，几乎使出浑身解数。  
此时他们谁都没注意到，对讲设备没有关闭，两人之间亲密的对话，通过无线电传到奥贝斯坦和希尔德的耳朵里——陛下遇到杨威利，简直就像不食人间烟火的高岭之花忽然摇身一变成了热情的红玫瑰。  
奥贝斯坦每过一天，就在刷新自己人生的单身日历记录，待字闺中的希尔德也没有恋爱的经验，所以他们并不明白，恋人之间一旦有了深层次且欢愉的肉体关系，在外人听来露骨肉麻的情话也能自然而然地说出口。  
秘书官小姐面露羞涩，又想笑，又不敢发出声响，整个肩膀都因为努力憋笑而抖动着。奥贝斯坦还是一脸冰霜，还带着在他身上极为少见的忿忿。  
他假装不知道对讲机还开着，对希尔德道：“玛琳道夫小姐，全银河除了感冒这种疾病之外，我想陛下还被传染了一种病。”  
平时奥贝斯坦吝于多说一句废话，今天却主动与自己交谈，希尔德调整了一下仪态，有些担心地问道，“什么病？”  
“杨威利的懒病”军务尚书吐字清晰地回答。  
这是赤裸裸的嘲讽了，他的声音足够大，毫不费力地就由通讯机传到莱因哈特和杨的耳朵里。  
被军务尚书狠狠吐槽的对象有些尴尬，奥贝斯坦诚实而直白的讽刺真是干脆利落，把莱因哈特也带下水了。  
以杨的脸皮厚度，要抵挡这位下属的言语含砂量还是够用的。他也没反驳，顺手把设备关掉，抓了抓黑色的乱发，一脸认真地对莱因哈特说，“你好像是被我带懒了。”接着大义凛然把他往外推了推，让莱因哈特远离自己这个污染源。

作者语：不知道撒娇的莱因哈特有没有一点OOC的感觉……写的时候反复看原著，觉得除了对姐姐，莱因哈特从不撒娇，包括对吉尔菲艾斯。某K笔下，莱因哈特和杨人格上是平等的，会像常人对待恋人一样亲密地撒娇。

 

173  
皇帝不觉恼怒，心想这奥贝斯坦简直哪壶不开提哪壶，哲学家莱因哈特连忙振振有词地对恋人解释道，“懒怎么了，偷懒是人类进步的阶梯！就是因为人懒，才发明了各种工具以及高科技！”  
“……书籍才是人类进步的阶梯。”  
“不管啦，我都发烧了……”莱因哈特极不擅长的撒娇，但猫科动物往往自带卖萌技能，只要黄金狮子藏起他锋芒毕露的那一面，他就像一只美丽又尊贵的大猫，杨立刻缴械投降，所以胡搅蛮缠的莱因哈特又把杨哄得服服帖帖的。  
不一会儿，一个宫内侍从来到奥贝斯坦和希尔德的临时办公室，他行了个礼，然后对奥贝斯坦说，“陛下命令阁下罚抄一百遍《皇室荣耀法典》第二十七章第八条——皇帝是帝国的最高统帅和领导人，禁止任何妄议皇帝的行为。”  
妄议皇帝的罪名非同小可，多半是莱因哈特找了个理由要处罚奥贝斯坦，只是按照杨的性格，哪怕是站在其对立面的奥贝斯坦，也不会赞成他因言获罪，故而在旁说情。在电子设备泛滥的现代，大概也只有杨这样喜欢纸质书籍和手写的人，才会想到把严厉的处罚改为罚抄。  
希尔德感叹，奥贝斯坦这把锋利无比的干冰之剑，在杨威利使来，大概可以削铅笔。  
奥贝斯坦也是聪明人，和希尔德一样猜到了前因后果，他翻了翻白眼，拿起几支笔捆成一条，这样可以一口气抄好几遍，不就是罚抄么，上有政策下有对策。  
突然，最高密级的通讯设备响起，秘书官迅速接通，是费沙传来的紧急消息——艾尔威•冯•由谢夫已逃亡至叛军领地，叛军同意尤谢夫建立流亡政府，并共同对付帝国。通讯中同时附上了流亡政府的初步名单，其中军务尚书居然是在帝国内战中不知所踪的维利伯尔•由希姆•冯•梅尔卡兹一级上将。  
两人面色一凛，在奥丁动乱中，被立典拉德扶持的幼年伪帝居然要和自由行星同盟联合起来，再加上梅尔卡兹，这可非同小可。此时奥贝斯坦也顾不得罚抄了，两人连忙趋步来到莱因哈特的房间外，恭敬地敲门，并报告紧急情况。  
本来还在房间里腻歪的莱因哈特和杨，一听到这个消息，彼此脸色都变了。比起不知情的莱因哈特，杨的心思更加复杂——在奥丁保卫战时，他已经发现了由谢夫的踪迹，自己对年幼的伪帝心存怜悯，故意没有派人追击，却因此对莱因哈特造成了巨大的威胁。如果说把感冒传染给莱因哈特他还能装着厚脸皮，那现在则是满满的内疚和愧意。  
莱因哈特发着高烧，召集部将召开紧急视频军事会议去了。他不知道是杨放走了由谢夫，杨也没有把这份愧疚表现在脸上，他并不担心莱因哈特知道了是自己故意不去追击伪帝而处罚他，可他却也睡不着回笼觉了。  
杨躺在床上看着天花板，分析目前的局势。  
帝国现在腹背受敌，门阀贵族势力的余党以及自由行星同盟居然结成了联盟，原以为7岁的尤谢夫完全掀不起风浪，没想到反动的守旧势力与民主共和势力却缔结了针对莱因哈特的盟约。杨倒不担心那个自称为“银河帝国正统政府”的流亡政权，一个没有国土也没有国民的所谓政府不足为惧，帝国内部蠢蠢欲动的守旧势力会不会死灰复燃？  
放由谢夫一条生路，杨没有任何后悔之处，但造成的结果却让他无比懊悔，不仅给莱因哈特造成了巨大的政治压力，一旦和同盟再度开战，也将造成更多士兵的伤亡。是否应该用由谢夫一个人的性命去换成千上万人的性命？这个千古难题，作为非功利主义者的杨也没有定论。  
此外，还有梅尔卡兹提督。  
杨没有参加利普休达特内战，错过了与利普休达特盟约总指挥官交手，当然他也一点儿都不想与这位军龄比自己年龄都长的卓越提督在战场兵戎相见，莱因哈特亦很想将梅尔卡兹提督纳入麾下。  
对值得尊敬的敌人，莱因哈特从来不吝啬给予敬意，但对于他所鄙夷的人，也不乏残忍。他没有对前宰相手软，像对待布朗胥百克和立典亥姆家族的族人一样处理立典拉德家族——10岁以上男性全部处死，女性流放。  
据后来的调查，梅尔卡兹本身并不愿意参加利普休达特盟约，但布朗胥百克公爵以他的妻女要挟这位老提督。梅尔卡兹的夫人是布朗胥百克公爵的远亲，算起来梅尔卡兹和公爵还有远房姻亲关系，按照帝国一人犯罪族人株连的法律，布朗胥百克借口保护这对母女而将她们接来反而显得顺理成章。  
在莱因哈特占领布朗胥百克公爵的领地时，将门出身性格刚烈的梅尔卡兹独生爱女因与皇帝军士兵发生冲突而惨死，梅尔卡兹夫人伤心欲绝，同时她也不想继续成为丈夫的累赘，自杀身亡。结果梅尔卡兹得知妻女惨死的消息后和副官逃离帝国境内投靠同盟，就连冷酷的干冰之剑都连说可惜，说到底帝国僵化又残酷的制度促成了梅尔卡兹的逃亡。  
因为皇帝的命令，没有人敢告诉杨立典拉德家族的处置情况，但杨猜测这个曾经显赫一时的家族必然下场凄凉。一旦斗争失败，连族人都要受到血腥的牵连，如果失败的是己方，美丽的安妮罗杰公主，温柔的艾芳瑟琳，甚至尤里安、格林希尔小姐，也会像这些家族的族人女眷一样凄惨。他无法责怪莱因哈特，这就是现在帝国体制下流血的悲哀。  
杨苦笑了一下，他明白自己无法改变帝国的现状和莱因哈特的选择，而作为胜利的一方，自己是不是也是共犯？杨一想到这里，精神就无法再次提振起来。

 

作者：给梅尔卡兹提督远遁同盟找了个理由……

 

174  
大约是之前劳累太过，外加心思有些消沉，杨的感冒恢复得很慢，莱因哈特的高烧也断断续续，不发烧的时候，他总是把杨卷入那到令人疯狂到近乎窒息的交合中，发烧的时候，他会用那双苍冰色眼眸看着杨，用那双白皙漂亮的手抓着他，依恋着他，一副不要丢下我的可怜兮兮样子，杨本就动摇又愧疚的心，再也无法启齿说出“离开”。  
从军事法庭后一心想离开新无忧宫，到现在的不舍与迷惘，前后也不过一个月的事。是因为把感冒传染给莱因哈特导致他至今好好坏坏？因为贪恋肉体的缠绵？抑或内疚将由谢夫放走而使得莱因哈特腹背受敌所以留在他的身边以作补偿？杨的脑袋昏昏沉沉，模模糊糊的，不想去深究原因。  
有些事不需要去点破，杨感冒恢复之后，并没有主动提出离开新无忧宫。待在豪华的宫殿里没有让杨觉得有多少舒心，可如果离开，似乎会让自己更加无法舒心。杨的内心像被小狮子的爪子挠着一般，又疼又痒，自己又无法隔着肋骨抓痒，这种感觉着实无奈。  
和杨不同，莱因哈特在感情上却是个非黑即白的性子，在没有得到杨肯定的回答之前，他总觉得心里不踏实，七上八下的，就怕哪天杨又突发奇想说他想离开新无忧宫逍遥去了。直到又一次发烧，他像个没有安全感又难哄的孩子一样，反复呓语着问杨会不会离开自己，杨只得一遍一遍地回答“我会陪着你”。  
一直在旁边服侍两个人的艾密尔看得出来，与军校中教导的“慈不掌兵”不同，杨元帅的心很软，尤其对皇帝陛下。而无论是在两人感情上还是肉体上，皇帝陛下似乎下意识地在利用杨元帅的宠溺和纵容，杨元帅有没有看出来呢？艾密尔不清楚，或许他看出来了也当作不知道罢了。  
皇帝早已将夏洛腾堡宫赐给杨威利作为元帅府邸，经过宫廷改革后，新无忧宫的面积小了不少，原属于宫内的夏洛腾堡宫现在也划作宫外，但若熟悉皇宫地形的人会发现，这座元帅府离皇帝的起居宫殿的距离并不远，还有些内臣还知道，杨威利压根儿就不住在元帅府里……  
杨并不是个矫情的人，他不纵欲，也不刻意禁欲。饿了要吃饭，渴了要喝水，困了要睡觉，荷尔蒙上来了要做爱，这是人类的本能。两人初次情交，杨疼得屁股流血开花，第二天感觉连腰都断了，现在恋人技巧高超了不少，但精力太过旺盛，有时候莱因哈特还会玩儿些小花样，杨虽不觉得讨厌，可体力透支让本就有些低血压的懒散青年次日更加爬不起床。  
莱因哈特最近觉得自己越来越理解史书上那些沉醉在温柔乡里，懒得早朝的昏君们了。每天一醒来，杨就在自己怀里温软地沉睡着，而早上又是男人最精神的时候……每晚他都能拥抱那销魂的身躯……近期莱因哈特整个人都神采奕奕，内心充实而舒畅，成为皇帝后，他第一次觉得如此舒畅，若能排除那恼人的发烧的话。如果不是莱因哈特的责任感远远高于那些昏君们，再加上杨常常不着片缕又一本正经大公无私地教导皇帝要勤政，估计年轻的皇帝也要荒废国事一阵子了。  
当然，松懈的念头只有一瞬间，年轻的皇帝有信心能击败蠢蠢欲动的同盟和流亡政权，巩固帝国的统治，并给予帝国的臣民和平与安定的生活。  
立典拉德家族覆灭后，许多从前见不得光的史料就此暴露出来，包括之前的立典亥姆家族和布朗胥百克家族。杨本来立志要成为一名历史学家，在他十六岁的时候，却因为父亲的过世，受制于经济上的窘境，只得从戎。得知莱因哈特下令挖掘三大家族的未公开的内幕，杨几乎全身的水分都化成口水如涌泉般地流出来，脸上大大地写着“羡慕”。王朝的历史编纂，“本纪”是每位皇帝的传记，“世家”则记载贵族王侯，三大家族已灭亡，按照惯例也需要编纂这些世家的历史。  
莱因哈特有些介意杨知道立典拉德家族的下场或许会觉得他的处置太过严酷，但看到杨期待的星星眼，只得放手让杨以顾问的身份去学艺省参与编纂，满足了恋人在史料宝山里过日子的心愿——尽管他常常三天打鱼两天晒网。  
三大家族那些在过去被冠上机密之名而拒绝公布的大量资料，和一些仅以非公开的情报或是谣传的形态而为人所知的事实，因为杨和其他研究员的努力，重新得以见到天日。即使皇帝没有指示学艺省要刻意将这三大家族写成恶魔的化身，那些研究家们也一定会把三大所有的恶行丑闻全部挖掘出来。这道多余的指示，只会伤及一个君主的雅量。  
然而罪恶的产生不仅仅来源于这三大家族，更来源于给予这些家族极大权力的皇帝。历史上欺压同僚，无恶不作的奸臣在皇帝面前，还不是战战兢兢得和小白兔似的，而莱因哈特的祖父，就是授予他们权势的老年昏聩皇帝。至于莱因哈特的父皇，他只是懦弱又不是傻，三大家族斗得如火如荼，他怎会不知。莱因哈特年幼时装糊涂，让布朗胥百克和立典拉德在自己这个“无知小皇帝”面前互相告密拆台，激化双方矛盾，布朗胥百克倒台后，他故意纵容立典拉德一家独大，最后连锅端起，若按帝国品德教育课程所教授的，莱因哈特也并非完全白璧无瑕。  
所以帝国那些奸臣蒙蔽皇帝最后忠臣揭开真相，以皇帝英明诛杀奸臣为结局的电视剧和纪录片简直和三流小说一个档次——银河第一人可清醒着呢。

 

作者语：向太史公致敬。

 

175  
杨对于研究历史这件不发工资的工作兴致盎然，多年以前他通过报纸上细微的蛛丝马迹推测某个真实却被掩盖的历史事件，现在他的推断被史料证实是正确的，这比打赢战役让他更有成就感。  
这天当他兴致勃勃地把三大家族和皇室之间不方便明说又不得不说的历史研究结果告诉枕边人时，身为局中人的莱因哈特脸色可就不好看了。他的指挥才能在银河中屈指可数，但情商却实在不算很高。  
莱因哈特对皇祖父印象很浅，无能的先帝因为过度酗酒和纵情声色而猝死时，幼年的莱因哈特一滴眼泪也没有流。  
然而，他身上也流着那个男人的血。遗传如果可信，谁能想像虚弱的先帝能生出安妮罗洁和莱因哈特这对惊世绝伦的姐弟呢？遗传若不可信，莱因哈特无论外貌和才能，又常常被朝臣和民间认为与开国皇帝极为相似。  
莱因哈特的皇位，不也正因为这身血缘而继承过来的吗？或许莱因哈特想要征服全银河，也是为了证明自己可以做到依靠血统也做不到的事，真正超越自己的祖先。  
杨直来直去，直面历史，除了先帝，还八卦出来许多历代皇帝的不名誉之事，莱因哈特对自身血统充满着矛盾，一方面他憎恶差点用女儿的一生幸福去安抚权臣的父亲，一方面他也知道自己确实依靠了血统从无能的父亲处继承了至高无上的地位。  
杨毫不知情地和莱因哈特分享他最新的研究成果，非常有条理地解释他当时是如何通过皇家官方媒体的报道，推断出莱因哈特的皇祖父用计逼死了某个重臣的发妻，再让他续弦娶了自己外甥女的事。他本身倒不是在借古讽今，却把感情上说一不二的莱因哈特气得七窍生烟。  
任何一个王朝或权力体制，都会把善行加以公开宣传，罪恶的一面则加以隐瞒，所谓未公开的资料绝大部分都是罪恶与不法行为的证据。杨从实事求是的历史学家立场，直白地把这些“原罪”揭露给莱因哈特看，无疑被拨了他的逆鳞。  
历史学家杨威利说完了他今天的收获，才发现莱因哈特的脸色比刷了浆糊还难看，“我有什么说的不对的地方么？你指出来，你知道的或许比我更多。”  
就是因为没有不对的地方，验证了皇位的“恶”，莱因哈特才更加不爽。  
“八卦这些干嘛。”  
“历史可不是一个任人打扮的小姑娘。”杨说着和某史学家的观点截然相反的话，“把真相告诉后人，坦诚地面对得失，才能够以历史为借鉴，避免犯同样的错误。”  
杨虽这么说，但事实上他也知道历史总是以惊人的方式重复着。  
莱因哈特的表情还是有些不乐意，杨内心叹了口气，没有再说下去，他以为莱因哈特与守旧的皇帝们相比，也只是一个英明的专制君主而已，并没有跳出历史的循环。这时候倒是误会莱因哈特了，他并没有兴趣去遮掩太多皇室的丑事，臣民又不是傻瓜，强行篡改历史总会出现许多不合常理的记载，他也不会将与自己抱持着不同的思想和价值观的人送去社会秩序维护局，但是被恋人看到家族的斑斑劣迹，再加上自己的矛盾心理，让他十分丧气，当时果然不应该同意杨去研究三大家族的历史么？  
他有些懊丧地抬起头，看到乖乖闭上嘴的杨，比起攻下伊谢尔伦要塞之后，两人因是否远征同盟而大吵一场时，杨可听话多了，心中顿时有了些许暖意。  
是啊，这可是他的杨啊，是永远都会宽容自己，宠溺自己的杨啊，莱因哈特顺势腻上杨，“不说这个，我和皇爷爷不一样，我对感情绝对忠贞，也不会逼别人背叛妻子。”说着，把话题引向别处。  
转眼过了几个月，银河的局势依然风起云涌。  
一直以来，帝国的法律明令禁止同性恋，部分贵族却一边豢养娈童，一边又对平民中的同性恋加以迫害。莱因哈特现在正着手让民政尚书布拉格推动改革民法，使同性恋合法化。他一贯认为，所谓感情，只要在双方自愿，不对他人造成伤害的情况下，均被法律认可。  
此外，自由行星同盟正式宣布，本着人道和民主主义的精神接纳银河帝国皇帝艾尔威•由谢夫二世，承认流亡政权，双方表示将联手打倒专制的罗严克拉姆王朝。由谢夫承诺凯旋归国后，将与自由行星同盟建立对等的外交关系，并缔结互不可侵犯条约以及通商约定，承诺重新制定宪法，开设议会，借以促进政治与社会的民主化，双方将为建设银河的恒久和平秩序，一同向前迈进。  
白皮书的内容听起来像是杨所向往的君主立宪制，但空洞的现状让他倒足了胃口。他之前放走由谢夫，是希望他不要被卷入战乱或者杀戮中过上普通人的生活。然而自称正统帝国贵族的那伙人为了私欲挟持了7岁的小孩，这个孩子曾在立典拉德的主持下，于新无忧宫内加冕登基，他的存在代表了旧贵族复辟的希望。那些流亡的门阀贵族们企图借助他重新掌握国政，独占权力和财富，使历史逆流。  
皇帝已经发布了正式的宣战通告，强烈谴责利用卑劣手段挟持伪帝的旧贵族们，以及与之苟合私通破坏宇宙的安定与和平秩序的自由行星同盟。他同时表示，将不与同盟做任何交涉，直接使用武力里清理流亡政权及其包庇者。  
湿手沾面粉的同盟想的是什么呢？本来多半是奇货可居，想把由谢夫作为筹码与帝国谈判，只是他们没有料想到莱因哈特的反应如此迅速且毫不宽赦。  
那些海尼森的傻瓜们……  
杨自觉有不少偏见的微粒子溶入了自己思考领域内，但却意志坚定地坚持自己的想法。  
面前的莱因哈特突然大嚷一声：“CHECK！”


End file.
